


Leo/Mikey Prompt Challenge

by babygirl127



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: 365 Prompt Challenge, M/M, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:45:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 365
Words: 234,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5475005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babygirl127/pseuds/babygirl127
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A challenge to write about the depth of a pairing over a year's time and all of the moments that make up that relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is a companion piece to the Raph/Don Prompt Challenge. It takes place on that same timeline starting on March 18th and going through the year until the next March 17th. There will be a lot of overlap with the Raph/Don story.
> 
> The prompts will be in a different order from the Raph/Don story in order to create some variety. The prompts will also serve as the chapter titles.
> 
> March 18th - Beginning

Mikey quietly followed Don out of his lab. It had been nerve-wracking to confess to his brother that he had the hots for Leo but Mikey had seen no other option in his quest to begin a relationship with their oldest brother. He had needed Don’s advice since none of his hints were being picked up.

Seeing Leo exiting the elevator to the garage with Raph, Mikey knew it was now or never. He had to say something to Leo about his feelings now or he wasn’t sure that he could gather the courage again. Mikey took a preparing breath as Leo came to stand in front of him.

"I need to tell you something," they both said at the same time. "You go first. No you."

Before Mikey could begin to speak again Leo’s hand shot up and covered his mouth preventing speech.

“Mikey I need to tell you how I feel,” Leo said quickly. “I like you more than a brother should. I’ve had feelings for you for a while now but I’ve been too afraid to tell you in case you didn’t feel the same way but I have to say something now. If you don’t feel the same way that’s okay but I just needed to tell you.”

Mikey reached up quickly and pulled Leo’s hand away from his mouth. “I like you too Leo,” Mikey told him.

"You do?" Leo asked.

"Yeah. I've been trying to drop hints but you keep missing them dude," said Mikey. "So basically, I like you and you like me and we both haven't told the other because we were too afraid of the other's reaction."

"I guess so," Leo chuckled. "Come one. Let's go for a walk. I think we have a lot of things that we need to talk about."

Mikey felt Leo take his hand in his strong grasp and start to lead him towards the exit to the sewers. Making no move to resist, Mikey squeezed his older brother’s hand as they left the lair and their middle brothers murmuring behind them.

Together they walked for a few miles in silence. It had taken them both a lot of courage to confess their feelings and neither was sure they wanted to be the one to begin what was sure to be one of the most important conversations of their lives.

Eventually they came to the part of the sewer where multiple junctions met in a cascade of water. It was here that they stopped and turned to face one another directly although they did not let go of each other’s hand.

“So you’ve really been trying to tell me that you like me for a while now?” Leo asked breaking the silence.

“Yeah dude,” Mikey answered as he stared up at his older brother. “I was afraid that you might not feel the same way and reject me if I just told you outright and when you didn’t respond to any of my hints it just made me worry even more.”

Leo reached up with his free hand and gently caressed the side of Mikey’s cheek. “I am so sorry that you had to go through that Mikey,” Leo said. “I promise that I will do my best to make sure that you never feel that way again.”

“Thank you Leo,” said Mikey as he stepped closer to the taller mutant. “And I will do my best to make sure that you know that you always have me. I’m apparently better at being subtle than I thought but I’m much better at loud and crazy and I’m definitely crazy about you.”

“To the beginning of a new, crazy relationship,” affirmed Leo as he brought his lips down on top of Mikey’s.


	2. Protection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> March 19th - Protection

Leo was in the dojo going through the katas that Master Splinter had taught them that morning. He knew that he had done just fine with them during practice but there was something very soothing about going through those motions and feeling the power that his body held.

It was also nice that his brothers had gone about their own business which left the lair blissfully quiet for him to work in. This made concentrating on the katas so much easier. No sooner had Leo thought that then the sound of Raph screaming out Mikey’s name rang throughout the lair.

Leo had just lowered his swords when the doors to the dojo went flying open. Mikey raced into the room and dove behind him just as an enraged, orange paint covered Raph came charging in straight at them.

“Protect me Leo,” Mikey yelled as he ducked his head behind Leo’s shell hoping Raph somehow might not notice him.

Leo didn’t respond at first to Mikey plea. Instead he stared at Raph standing in front of him covered from head to toe in bright orange paint which had begun to drip onto the dojo floor.

“Move out of the way Leo,” Raph panted in anger. “There’s no way that you can say he ain’t at fault for this.”

Leo held up a hand to stop Raph and glanced over his shoulder at the brother hiding behind him.

“Would you care to explain yourself Michelangelo?” Leo asked mildly.

Mikey cringed at the use of his full name. "Um. I thought that Raph could use a color change," Mikey said with what he hoped was a winning grin.

Leo just shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Raph go take a shower before the paint dries and becomes too hard to get off," Leo told him. Before Raph could protest Leo turned to Mikey. "And you will go clean up the mess upstairs and everywhere that Raph dripped on as he chased after you."

Raph turned and stomped out of the dojo. When he saw that Raph had left the room Mikey came out from behind Leo and smiled up at him.

“That was a lot of fun,” Mikey said happily. “Thank you for protecting me Leo.”

“You are welcome Mikey but you do realize that I was serious when I said that you are going to clean up this mess,” Leo said seriously.

“What?” Mikey asked, his face falling at Leo’s assertion.

Leo nodded firmly. “I will always protect you when you need it but that doesn’t mean that you can get away with causing chaos without having to pay the price for it. The price for your prank on Raph is having to clean up after it.”

“Awww man,” Mikey whined.

Dejectedly Mikey walked out of the dojo dragging his feet as he went. Leo just chuckled and shook his head as he watched his new mate sulk. Sheathing his swords, Leo followed Mikey. Protecting his mate didn’t just mean from physical threats such as an angered Raph but also from having to face hardships by himself. Even if that hardship was just cleaning up wet paint.


	3. Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> March 20th - Kiss

Mikey had situated himself on the couch a few hours ago playing one of his video games when it had become apparent that Leo wouldn’t be around to play with him for a while. Instead Leo and Raph had been cooped up together in the dojo having their own sparring match.

As much as Mikey liked watching Leo go all alpha turtle with his swords, there was only so much time practicing that he could take before his mind started wondering. The dojo doors opening and two pairs of footsteps walking out though told him that his wait to spend time with his mate may have just come to an end.

Turning around so that he was looking over the back of the couch, Mikey spotted Raph and Leo part ways in the hallway with Raph heading towards the bathroom and Leo looking in his direction. While Mikey may not have watched Leo spar, he was definitely enjoying the after effects of it.

Leo’s face was slightly flushed from the exertion that he had just gone through. On top of that, his skin was coated with a light sheen of sweat that gleamed in the light in the living room. Mikey felt his pulse increase at the sight of the turtle that had stolen his heart looking so hot.

While Mikey was starring unashamedly at his mate Leo managed to catch his gaze causing him to blush even more. While it was definitely nice knowing that his mate felt he was desirable, Leo wasn’t sure what to think about being stared at like he was a piece of meat being ready to be devoured.

Mikey saw the blush that coated Leo’s cheeks and knew without a shadow of a doubt that he was the cause of it. He hadn’t been a ninja for all of his life without learning how to press any advantage that he could get.

Tossing the controller down, Mikey jumped over the back of the couch and all but ran at Leo. Leo barely knew what hit him as Mikey all but jumped into his arms. Mikey had enough momentum built up that he actually ended up pushing Leo back into the dojo.

“Hey there Mikey,” Leo laughed as he gripped at Mikey’s waist in order to keep them both from falling to the floor.”

Mikey brought his own hands up to Leo’s shoulders to steady himself. Quickly he stood up on the top of his toes and pecked Leo on the lips with a fast kiss.

“Hi Leo,” Mikey chirped happily.

Again Mikey brought his mouth in for another kiss from his mate. Leo had no problem with accepting the kisses that Mikey was giving to him. The two of them stood there alone in the dojo passing kissed back and forth.

Carefully Leo drew Mikey closer to him until they were pressed lightly together and he could run his hands down Mikey’s sides to rest on his hips. Mikey tightened his arms to pull Leo even closer. Leo took this as an opportunity to run his tongue along Mikey’s lips asking for entrance.

Mikey eagerly opened his mouth and played his tongue against Leo’s as it explored the new territory. After a few minutes they pulled away just enough so that they could take a moment to catch their breaths.

“You do realize that we have been going out for three days now and this is the first time we’ve made out?” Mikey asked.

“I don’t know why we waited this long,” responded Leo before going back to capture Mikey’s lips once more.


	4. Cuddle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> March 21st - Cuddle

Being in a relationship with the turtle that was totally and completely dedicated to the art of ninjitsu could sometimes be a real drag. Mikey had known what he was getting into when he confessed his feelings to Leo four days ago though.

Leo’s dedication was one thing that had attracted Mikey to him in the first place and he wouldn’t change it for the world. That didn’t mean that it was easy to adapt to in the new relationship that they had both embarked on.

In the past Mikey hadn’t minded teasing, whining, or using any other missile in his youngest brother arsenal to try and get what he wanted out of Leo. Now that they were a couple that wouldn’t work anymore. There had to be a give and take between the two of them which meant that Mikey had to respect the time that Leo gave to his training.

Right now though Mikey wanted to spend some quality time with Leo but he was busy. Half an hour ago he had gone up to his room to meditate and hadn’t come out since then. Mikey had tried distracting himself with video games but they had quickly lost his interest. When he had tried to find Raph, his older brother was in the lab with Don and it sounded like they were having a serious conversation so Mikey didn’t want to bother them.

Now Mikey found himself standing outside of Leo’s bedroom door debating if he should knock, or just go in, or walk away altogether and not disturb his mate right now. Just as Mikey was about to walk away for the time being he heard Leo’s voice calling his name from inside the room.

Carefully Mikey cracked open the door open just enough to stick his head inside. “Hey Leo. Am I bothering you?”

“Not at all Mikey. Come in,” Leo said with a soft smile. “Was there something that you needed?”

“Not really,” Mikey answered as he walked into the room and closed the door behind him. “I just wanted to spend some time with you but I didn’t want to bother you if you were busy.”

“I still have about half an hour of meditation left so if you’re quiet you won’t bother me,” Leo offered. “You’re welcome to join me if you want to.”

Mikey wrinkled his nose at the idea of extra meditation that he didn’t have to do. Leo chuckled at his brother’s reaction before closing his eyes once more. As Leo slipped back into the astral plane Mikey looked around, not quite sure what to do with himself.

Slowly Mikey walked over to where Leo was sitting and lowered himself to the floor beside his mate. When he saw that this didn’t seem to affect Leo, Mikey scooted closer until he was just inches away from his big brother.

Those few inches that separated Mikey from his mate were still too much for him. He was a very tactile turtle and had been his whole life. Being able to touch and hug his brothers and father had always been important to him and had only increased with Leo since they became a couple.

Deciding to be daring, Mikey laid down on his right side on the floor next to Leo. He rested his head right on Leo’s lap and cuddled closer until he had his left arm slung across Leo’s body and around his waist.

At first Mikey was worried that he might have crossed a line with how far he could push. Instead of telling Mikey that he needed to move and stop cuddling while he was trying to meditate Leo shifted one hand until it was resting on Mikey’s shoulder.

Mikey couldn’t help but smile and cuddle a little bit closer. He was more than happy with the compromise that he and Leo had worked out together so they both got what they wanted. As long as they continued to do this, their relationship would be a long and happy one.


	5. Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> March 22nd - Fun

While neither Leo nor Mikey had any great interest in the mechanical things that kept the lair running they both knew how important they were. As happy as both of them were to allow Don to take over that aspect of their lives, it didn’t mean that they couldn’t give him a helping hand when he needed it.

This is how all four of them ended up junkyard hoping through the night instead of going out on patrol through the city. With all four of them working together they would be able to carry almost anything that they found back to the lair.

The only problem with the plan to gather up a bunch of parts that Don could use was the fact that they weren’t finding anything. Even with a list, Leo and Mikey didn’t quite know what they were looking for to begin with this made it even harder for them because they would have to constantly check back in with Don to see if they had found anything useful.

After a few hours of searching and not finding anything worth taking home with them Mikey began to get bored and lose his focus. Junkyard hoping was not his favorite pastime. Since there was nothing else to entertain himself with, Mikey was determined to make his own fun.

“Hey Leo! Watch this!” Mikey yelled.

He took a running leap off of a three car pileup, somersaulted into the air, and landed easily on top of a pile of broken washers. The wide grin that he shot at Leo was infectious as he began laughing at his mate’s antics.

“Bet you can’t beat that,” Mikey challenged.

“Oh is that so?” asked Leo.

Without waiting for a response Leo ran up the same three cars that Mikey had and jumped. Instead of somersaulting, Leo angled himself in a straight line and was able to not only meet the spot where Mikey had landed but to clear over it and land just over the washers on the ground behind them.

“Awesome!” Mikey shouted as he jumped down from his perch to land not only on the ground but in Leo’s arms as well. “You need to teach me how to do that.”

“Maybe next time,” Leo said as they heard Raph shouting for both of them from where he and Don had been searching.

All four of them met up again to compare what they had found. When it turned out that they only thing that had been gathered was a turtle bobble head that Don had picked up on a whim it was decided that it was time to head back to the lair.

While Don may not have been thrilled with his find Mikey was over the moon about it. Rushing past Don, Mikey managed to reach out and snag the bobble head from his grip. Mikey crowed with delight at his own escapades.

“I’m going to take it home and love it and make it its once little blue mask that way I can have my own little Leo,” Mikey declared.

The big Leo just shook his head in amusement. This was something the he loved about his younger mate. No matter where they were or what they were doing, he always managed to have a fun time.


	6. Impossible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> March 23rd - Impossible

Mikey was on his way to his room to get his spare pair of nunchucks to train with Leo when he had to pass by Raph’s room. It was the middle of the day so he wasn’t really expecting to come across anything out of the ordinary. This is why the sounds of loud churring coming from the room surprised him.

It wasn’t that Mikey didn’t know that his two brothers were intimate with each other, he just wasn’t too thrilled with hearing it. Picking up the pace, Mikey hurried past the room to grab his weapons and get down to the dojo.

On his way Mikey started thinking about the relationship that Raph and Don had with each other. They both seemed to work so well together. Mikey knew that part of that was because they had been together for a while now but they both made it look impossibly easy. Sometimes it made Mikey wonder if he and Leo would ever be like that.

By the time Mikey was able to get to the dojo he was happy to shut the door behind him to shut out the crescendo of churrs coming from the hothead’s room. Leo took the second pair of nunchucks from Mikey and got in position so they could begin their practice.

As Leo attacked, Mikey just let his body go through the motions. He was able to block and counterattack on autopilot which gave his mind the chance to wander.

He and Leo had been together for almost a week now and he felt as giddy as a kid in a candy store about that. Mikey had loved his oldest brother for a while now and just couldn’t get over that fact that he could now call Leo his own. He just worried about making sure that he didn’t do anything that would cause Leo to regret choosing him.

“Do you know what we should do?” Mikey said suddenly as he ducked so that Leo’s nunchuck went whipping back at him.

“No,” Leo grunted out as he just managed to avoid being knocked in the head by his wayward weapon. “What should we do?”

“We should totally have a date night,” Mikey exclaimed, becoming very excited about his idea. “We haven’t had one since we got together. It could even be a double date with Don and Raph to thank them for helping us get together.”

Leo growled in frustration at his difficulty to pin down his mate and landing a hit on him with the impossible to predict weapons in his hands.

“A date does sound like a good idea,” Leo grunted. “I’m fine with it being a double date if that’s what you really want. You’ll have to ask Don and Raph though. If I were to ask Raph then the chances of him actually agreeing would be about zero.”

“Okay,” Mikey cheered.

Moving fast, Mikey used his superior skills with the nunchucks to disarm Leo and knock him to the floor. Crouching over his fallen mate Mikey couldn’t help the giggles that were bubbling up at the sight of Leo looking so disheveled. If he could best Leo in a spar then getting Raph to agree to a double date wasn’t impossible.


	7. Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> March 24th - Dinner

Leo was standing in the kitchen washing his hands in the sink when Mikey came bouncing into the room. He leaned down to give Mikey a quick kiss before he moved to dry off his hands and began to pull different pots and pans out of the cabinets.

“So what did Don say?” Leo asked the smaller turtle.

“He told me that he would convince Raph to come on the double date and for me to get dinner ready and then pick out a movie. And sensei just left to go and visit April for the evening and have dinner over at her place,” Mikey said excitedly. “So what do you think we should make for dinner tonight?”

“I was thinking that chicken would be good to have,” Leo answered. “We all like that and it’s easy enough for me to make without causing too much of a catastrophe. Plus I know that you would prefer to make dessert over dinner so it leaves that free for you.”

Mikey skipped over to Leo and rewarded him with another kiss before taking out the ingredients from the refrigerator that he had prepared earlier that day. “I’m so glad that I’m with the turtle that’s good at planning and strategizing,” Mikey joked.

“I’m glad that I could accommodate you,” Leo teased back.

Together they passed the next hour moving around the kitchen as they made a dinner for all four of them. They probably could have even finished earlier if they hadn’t gotten distracted while the blueberry cobbler that Mikey had made was in the oven.

Unfortunately Mikey’s “Kiss the Cook” apron was too enticing for Leo to resist and they ended up spending ten minutes with Leo pressing Mikey against the counter and exploring the inside of his mouth with his tongue. They were so distracted by each other that they didn’t notice that the cobbler was bubbling over until the juices hit the inside of the oven and started to burn giving off a bad smell.

Working quickly, they managed to get the mess cleaned up before Raph and Don showed up for their double date. Together the four of them ate a quiet dinner out in the living room to get away from the lingering smell of burned blueberries.

Once dinner had been finished and the dishes cleaned up amidst the conversation and laughter, they all sat down to finish the evening off with a movie. Raph insisted on making the movie selection and picked Mission Impossible.

Raph and Don sat together in the chair while Leo and Mikey curled up next to each other on the couch as the opening credits started rolling. It didn’t take long for Mikey to begin getting bored with the movie. It wasn’t one that he particularly cared for and he could tell that Leo felt the same just by his body language even if his mate was trying to make a go of watching it for their brother’s sake.

Instead of trying to copy Leo and force himself to watch a movie that he just didn’t care for, Mikey instead turned his attention to seeing how far he could push Leo before being scolded for it.

He started lightly with a hand casually trailing along the top of Leo’s thigh. Mikey just let his fingers drag back and forth along the skin for a minute before looking up to Leo’s face to try and gauge his reaction.

Fortunately for Mikey Leo was merely smirking down at him, not nearly in a mood to scold. Instead he brought one of his own hands up to caress Mikey’s chin and tip him back in order to place a chaste kiss upon his lips. Mikey on the other hand wasn’t satisfied with that one kiss and managed to turn it into two which in turn led to a third and continued on until they were making out on the couch oblivious to anything else happening around them.

Eventually Leo remembered where they were and who they were with and gently pushed Mikey away. No matter how much Mikey pouted he couldn’t get Leo to start kissing him again. It did however lead Leo to abruptly standing up and pulling Mikey out of the living room altogether. He wanted those kisses again just as much as Mikey did but he thought that his room would be a better venue than on the couch in front of their brothers.


	8. Oven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> March 25th - Oven

Leo knew that each of his brothers could be very firm and stubborn when they wanted to be but he usually gave credit of those traits to Don and Raph. Mikey certainly had the ability, he just didn’t often show it.

A snort escaped Leo’s mouth as he knelt down in the kitchen in front of the oven. Apparently today was a day that Mikey had decided to practice giving firm orders and stubbornly sticking to them even past the point that a normal person would have let something go.

Mikey was far from normal though and typically Leo wouldn’t have changed that for the world. Right now though Leo would happily trade just about anything not to have his head stuck inside the oven.

Yesterday when they had been making dinner for their double date the dessert had overflowed inside the oven. While they had been fast enough to save the blueberry cobbler they hadn’t bothered cleaning up the mess because the oven was too hot at that point and had forgotten all about it before going to bed and enjoying a very long make out session before going to bed.

Now the blueberry juice was stuck on the inside of the oven and Mikey was insisting that Leo clean it off. Mikey was helping by providing the soapy water that Leo would need but had insisted that Leo be the one to do the dirty work. After all, according to Mikey it was Leo’s fault that they had gotten distracted and forgotten about the dessert.

Leo really couldn’t argue against that logic. He was the one that had initiated the kisses that had taken their attention away from the task of cooking so it really was only fair that he be the one to have to take on the harder portion of the job.

The thing that Leo was not as thrilled about was that fact that this was the third time washing the inside of the oven. He knew that Mikey was the one most often in the kitchen and considered it to be his domain. This meant that things had to be cleaned to his standards and apparently Leo hadn’t reached those standards.

Pulling out of the oven Leo sat on the floor and threw the scrub brush from his hand into the bucket filled with soapy water. Mikey leaned over Leo to take a look before standing back and tsking at his mate.

“You still missed a spot,” Mikey said.

Leo was about to growl in frustration when he noticed the twinkling in Mikey’s eyes which showed the fun that he was having. The realization that his mate was playing a joke at his expense dawned on Leo like a thunderbolt striking down from the heavens.

Giving his own smirk in return, Leo reached into the bucket and wrapped his hand around the scrub brush that he had been using. With one quick motion Leo pulled the brush out of the bucket and flung soapy water straight at Mikey.

Mikey never had a chance to react and ended up soaking wet. He retaliated in turn by dropping to his own knees and using his cupped hands to splash water onto Leo. This led to the oven being forgotten entirely and an all out water war being carried out in the middle of the kitchen.

This war only end when the two of them were so out of breath from laughing that they couldn’t sit up anymore. Looking at each other covered in soap and dripping wet only cause them both to erupt in fits of giggling. Neither of them truly cared about the mess they would have to clean up once they had calmed down. The oven had gotten cleaned and they had fun doing it. That’s all that mattered to them.


	9. Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> March 26th - Love

Patrol was more than a little rough that evening. The wind had really been gusting as they ran from rooftop to rooftop. It wasn’t cold enough to affect them too negatively but it did make it more difficult to hear Leo’s orders. This led to some confusion as to which direction they were going to patrol on and annoyance for everyone.

As soon as they got home Raph and Don had headed straight upstairs. They had claimed to be tired and said that they were going to head straight to bed but Leo noticed them both going into Don’s room together. Leo figured they probably would go to sleep but it wouldn’t be the first thing they were going to do.

Mikey hadn’t wanted to go to bed yet despite having been yawning as they walked back to the lair. Instead he sat himself down on the couch and started mindlessly flipping through the channels trying to find something to catch his interest and prove that he could stay up later.

Leo took a seat next to his mate and just watched the colors flash by. When he sat down Leo left some room between him and Mikey so they weren’t quite touching. He knew that if he held back Mikey would come to him and that would make it easier to convince him to go to bed so he could get a good night’s rest.

It didn’t take long before Leo’s plan started to work. First Mikey leaned back into the couch while constantly clicking away at the remote. This led to the orange banded turtle leaning over so that he was just brushing Leo’s side which quickly descended into full on cuddling as his eyes drooped until they were closed more than they were open.

Reaching over Leo took the remote from Mikey and turned the tv off. Carefully Leo rose from the couch and picked Mikey up bridal style in his arms. As many times as the sea green turtle had fallen asleep on the couch while trying to pull all nighter video game marathons, it wasn’t the most comfortable place to sleep.

Mindful of the precious cargo in his arms, Leo made his way up to the second floor and into Mikey’s room. The hardest part of the travel was maneuvering across Mikey’s floor without tripping over everything that had made its home there. Eventually Leo was able to make it to the bed without incident to set Mikey down with his head resting on his pillow.

“I love you Leonardo,” Mikey sighed sleepily as he snuggled into his pillow.

“I love you too Michelangelo,” Leo whispered back.

Gently Leo placed a tender kiss on Mikey’s forehead before pulling the covers up around him to keep him warm. Once he was sure that Mikey was comfortable he carefully made his way past all of the things that Mikey had scattered all over his floor and opened the door.

Just before he closed the door again Leo took one last look inside the room. Mikey was fast asleep, safe and sound in his bed. Leo couldn’t ask for more for the turtle that captured his heart.


	10. Smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> March 27th - Smile

Being the youngest in the family had afforded Mikey certain luxuries as they grew up. He was able to joke around more and let his brothers take on more serious roles so that he wouldn’t have to. In return he did his best to lighten dark moods and to make his brothers happy.

Mikey’s day wasn’t complete until he could make at least one of his brothers smile. Both Don and Raph were relatively easy to get a laugh out of. Neither was too uptight and both liked to have a good time when the mood struck them.

Don had a sarcastic streak a mile wide when he wanted to use it. Plus all of the time that he spent taking things apart and putting them back together again meant that he could make a killer prank when he set his mind to it. There had been more than one occasion that the two of them had teamed up together on their older brothers and come out on top with wide smiles shared between them.

On the other hand there was a reason why Raph was the brother that constantly was on the receiving end of Mikey’s pranks. He was the most likely to lose his temper and therefore needed a release from time to time which Mikey was more than willing to provide. By the time that any wrestling and pummeling had come to an end, both would be smiling and laughing until they were both out of breath.

Leo was another story altogether. While Leo did smile occasionally when the mood struck him, it wasn’t often that he relaxed enough to do so. He was the leader of their team and therefore had more responsibility than any of his brothers and less time to just joke around.

Mikey was determined to change all of this. He knew that he couldn’t get rid of the responsibility that Leo had but he could help him smile more. All work and no play could wear anyone down and Mikey certainly wasn’t about to let that happen to his mate.

Sarcasm just wasn’t Leo’s thing and pulling a prank on his mate to get a rise out of him whenever he wanted him to smile wouldn’t be the best idea. Mikey would have to come up with something else if he wanted to be able to make Leo smile for him.

After racking his brain and coming up with nothing Mikey was nearly ready to admit defeat. Wild and crazy wasn’t Leo’s style so most of the normal options that he would go with weren’t going to work.

Mikey stared down at his bowl of cereal dejectedly. There had to be some way that he could make Leo smile every day. His mate deserved that for all he did for everyone else.

“Morning Mikey. I’m glad to see that I don’t have to pull you out of bed for practice today,” Leo said as walked into the kitchen.

Mikey glanced up to see Leo happily moving through the kitchen to put together his own breakfast. What stood out to him however was the small smile that graced Leo’s face.

“Leo, why are you smiling?” Mikey asked.

“I’m just happy to see you,” Leo answered simply.

A smile appeared on Mikey’s face that rivaled Leo’s. It occurred to Mikey in that moment that he didn’t have to do anything special to make Leo smile. Just being there for him and lending a shoulder when his mate and leader needed it was all he needed to do in order to make Leo smile. That was something that Mikey was more than willing to give.


	11. Cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> March 28th - Cold

Leo may have been the leader of his brothers but his father was still their sensei and Master. This meant that when Leo was approached by Master Splinter saying that while he gave his blessing to all of his sons on their current relationships, he also wanted to make sure that Leo still remained cognizant of his responsibilities as the leader, Leo took notice.

Having Mikey as his mate did set the sea green turtle apart from Raph and Don. Leo loved him in a way that was completely different from the middle two siblings but that didn’t mean that he loved them any less or wouldn’t fight just as hard to keep them safe.

It was important to make sure that he wasn’t showing favoritism for another reason. If he began going easy on Mikey just because he was his mate then that increased the likelihood of the orange banded turtle becoming more complacent and becoming injured on a trip topside. Leo was determined not to let such a thing come to pass.

Leo led morning practice under the watchful eye of Master Splinter and made sure to put all of his brothers as well as himself through their paces. Slacking off wasn’t an option. When the practice was over and they were all dismissed, Leo caught a glimpse of Master Splinter’s pleased smile out of the corner of his eyes and knew that he had met with his father’s approval.

The rest of the day passed with no problems arising that couldn’t be easily solved with a friendly arm wrestling match or rock-paper-scissors game. It was when the time for their evening patrol came around that things got a little more problematic.

Mikey had seen the weather report and knew that it was raining up on the surface and he didn’t want to get all cold and wet from running in the rain. Raph on the other hand didn’t care about getting too cold as long as he had the chance to bust some skulls and stop some bad guys.

Don’s assessment that the rain wasn’t enough to pose a threat was what tipped the balance towards going on patrol. Leo knew that they couldn’t always pick the weather that they were fighting in and needed to be prepared for any circumstances.

Despite some grumbling from Mikey, the running over the rooftops went very well for the most part. They each made every jump from one roof to another with room to spare. The only downside was the air rushing past their wet skin which made each of them begin to shiver from the cold.

Leo was just starting to think about having them head back home when his mind was made for him. The water was coming down harder making it more dangerous which was demonstrated when Don slipped and would have fallen if Raph hadn’t grabbed onto his arm, saving him and moving them towards where Leo and Mikey were already standing.

Leo nodded to them as they walked over. With a wave of his hand he signaled for them to follow him into a shed that was in the center of the roof.

"I think that it's time to head back to the lair," Leo announced. "We're all soaked from the rain and it's starting to get dangerous. It's unlikely that there will be any criminal activity tonight with this weather."

"That sounds like the best idea you've had all day Fearless," Raph said with a smirk as he took Don's hand and started pulling him back outside. "First couple back gets first dibs on the shower though."

As Raph and Don took off, Leo glanced over at Mikey who was grinning like a fool. The idea of sharing a shower with Mikey was making the cold seem very insignificant as Leo’s whole body flushed in anticipation as they rushed out of the shed and towards home.


	12. Paint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> March 29th - Paint

One thing Mikey had not predicted when he started his relationship with Leo was the extra practice sessions that he had also apparently signed on for. It wasn’t that he was a slacker when it came to staying in shape and keeping up with his ninjitsu training. Mikey just had other interests that he liked pursuing as well.

Leo knew just how to convince him that extra practice was a good idea though. A few subtle reminders of the physical contact that came with practice and how sweaty they would both get was now all it typically took to get Mikey to follow him willingly into the dojo for some extra sparring.

They were able to spar for over an hour before they both started to become too tired to continue. During that hour Leo was able to pin Mikey to the mat three times and Mikey managed to pin Leo once.

“I’m gonna go hit the shower,” Mikey told Leo as he headed towards the bathroom when they left the dojo.

Leo was on his way to the kitchen to put the kettle on the stove to heat some water to make some tea when he heard a high-pitched scream coming from the bathroom. Letting the kettle fall to the ground, Leo turned and ran out of the kitchen intent on finding out what was making his mate scream when he saw Mikey storm out of the bathroom.

Mikey didn’t look any cleaner to Leo. In fact, instead of being covered in sweat from their practice or water from the shower, Mikey was dripping from head to toe in thick, red paint.

“I am so getting you back for this Raphie!” Mikey yelled at the lab door that had slammed closed as soon as Mikey had let out his initial yell.

Leo just stopped in his tracks, unsure how to proceed. The first thing he did however was to try and stifle the laugh he felt building up inside. It probably wouldn’t do well to laugh at his mate even if the payback for Mikey’s earlier prank of Raph with a similar can of orange paint was quite amusing.

The pouting look that Mikey gave him as he walked over nearly melted Leo’s heart. “Do you want some help cleaning up?” Leo asked.

“Yes please,” Mikey answered looking almost pathetic, covered in paint that was quickly drying to his skin.

Leo took one of Mikey’s hands in his own and led him back to the bathroom. Instead of stepping into the shower that was coated in paint with the red liquid still dripping from the showerhead, Leo led them to the tub and began filling it with hot water. Raph could clean up the mess later.

Once the tub was filled Mikey climbed right in and grabbed a washcloth and began scrubbing at his shell over his shoulder. The trouble was that the paint that Raph had used was the kind that he used to cover scratches on his bike and therefore was hard when it dried. This was on top of the fact that it was just plain hard for all of them to reach the back shells.

As Mikey struggled, Leo climbed into the tub and settled down behind Mikey. Plucking the cloth from Mikey’s fingers, Leo began working on cleaning the paint off of Mikey’s shell. Mikey just sat there while his shell was being scrubbed.

As Leo moved the cloth in between the plates of the carapace Mikey couldn’t suppress the shivers of delight that travelled through his body. The nerve endings that were being scrubbed over sent a sharp spike of pleasure shooting straight to Mikey’s groin and it was all Mikey could do let out the moan that was building up inside of him.

“I’m done with your shell now,” Leo whispered in Mikey’s ear. “If you turn around I can wash your front now.”

Mikey slid away from Leo just enough that he could turn around in the tub so that he was facing Leo. Sitting up on his knees, Leo moved closer to Mikey and started washing his mate’s face before moving down to his neck and shoulder. Leo graced each portion of skin with a kiss as it was cleaned. Mikey just tipped his head back and enjoyed the pampering that he was receiving. At the same time his knuckles were turning white with how tightly he was gripping the sides of the tub to try and control the rising arousal that he felt.

Leo could see how his mate was reacting to both his nearness and his actions and he felt a heady rush at the effect that he could cause with so little effort. Slowly Leo made his way to Mikey’s plastron and worked his way lower until he reached the water line which was also where the paint ended.

By this time Mikey was breathing in short quick pants and his eyes had darkened with the lust that was building up inside of him. When Leo brought the wash cloth below the water and dragged it over Mikey’s lower plastron, Mikey couldn’t hold back any longer and dropped down with a low moan.

When Mikey’s penis grazed across the back of Leo’s hand, Leo let go of the wash cloth and took Mikey’s thick organ into his hand. A churr echoed through the room as Mikey’s hips jerked into hands that were not his own for the first time.

Leo slowly drew his hand from the base of the organ to the tip and back again, watching Mikey’s reactions carefully to judge what he should do next and if he was going too far. When Mikey crashed his mouth against Leo’s, Leo couldn’t help but smirk knowing that he was doing something right.

The pleasure of knowing that he was the one causing these reactions inside his mate was in turn turning Leo on as well and soon his cock was released into the water. When Mikey felt the slide of what he knew to be Leo’s penis against his thigh he let one hand drop beneath the water to palm it within his own hand while his other hand moved to the back of Leo’s head to make sure that he wouldn’t move away from his kisses.

The water in the tub started splashing over the edge and onto the floor as they both moved faster in jerking each other off. The feeling of someone else’s hand on the most intimate portion of their body when up until that point they had only known their own was greatly arousing, especially since that new hand belonged to the turtle that they loved the most.

Together they rose higher and higher towards their peaks until neither could hold back any longer and they both released into the hand of their mate. They gasped into each other’s mouths as they tried to catch their breaths while they enjoyed the afterglow that was settling over both of them.

When they could breathe normally again they pulled away and shakily got out of the bathtub. While the tub drained they enjoyed the continued intimacy of drying each other off before quickly cleaning up the water that had spilled onto the floor. Once the bathroom was clean once more the left but not before sharing one more kiss.


	13. Eyelashes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> March 30th - Eyelashes

For the most part Mikey was a go with the flow kind of turtle. He was laid back and easy going and happy to do most anything as long as he got to spend time with his family. There were however times that he got an idea into his head and he would not let go of it until he had seen it all the way through to the end.

Right now Mikey had it in his head that he wanted to watch the Final Four March Madness basketball games that were going to be playing tomorrow. Not only did he want to watch those games but he also wanted to watch them with Leo. There existed his problem.

Leo was not a huge sports fan himself. He would watch the occasional game if someone was already watching it on tv but he wouldn’t typically seek out such programs on his own. If Mikey wanted Leo to give up a few hours of his own time to sit down with him and watch basketball then Mikey was going to have to really bring his A game.

Part of bringing his A game was in making sure to approach Leo at just the right time. Timing was very important if Mikey wanted the best chance to receive the answer that he was looking for and the best time to go to Leo with his request was right after Leo had finished with his meditation session.

When Leo was done meditating he was always so calm after having come out of the astral plane and back into reality. Mikey knew this from personal experience and planned on using that to his full advantage as he approached Leo’s room right when he knew Leo was finishing up.

Mikey knocked on Leo’s bedroom door and received permission to enter. As Mikey walked into the room he closed the door behind him before walking up to Leo and kneeling down in front of where Leo was sitting.

“Is there something I can help you with Mikey?” Leo asked calmly, knowing without a shadow of a doubt that there was something that his mate wanted.

“Well I just wanted to ask for a favor,” Mikey began as he looked up between the few inches that separated them in height, deliberately fluttering his eyes and hoping that it made him look more alluring. “I was hoping that you might be able to watch some tv with me for a few hours tomorrow. I know you can get busy sometimes with training and stuff so I thought I would ask you today so I’m not waiting until the last minute.”

Leo peered at his mate curiously. Mikey was acting stranger than he normally was.

“I don’t mind watching tv with you tomorrow Mikey,” Leo offered. “What are you doing with your eyes though? Did you get some dust in them or something?”

“What? No,” Mikey said almost indignantly. “I was batting my eyelashes at you. It was supposed to make me look cute and for you to agree with me.”

Leo laughed lightly at the younger turtle’s reasoning. “But Mikey, we don’t have eyelashes,” Leo pointed out.

“Yeah well, it still worked anyway,” Mikey said as he stood up and walked out of the room in a huff, slightly put out that Leo had to ruin his idea about his nonexistent eyelashes.

Leo just shook his head and smiled as Mikey walked away. He may not have had eyelashes but that didn’t stop Mikey from being cute or from getting his way when he really wanted something.


	14. College

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> March 31st - College

Dinner had just finished and Mikey was jumping around the kitchen to clear the table and get all of the dishes washed up. It was his night to do this particular chore and he couldn’t skip out on it which just meant that he would have to be quick about it. Tonight was the night that the Final Four of the college basketball March Madness was playing and Mikey planned on not missing a minute of it.

Yesterday he had managed to convince Leo to watch the games with him using his amazing fluttering eyelashes, even if Leo wanted to insist that he didn’t have any. As far as Mikey was concerned tonight was going to be a ton of fun.

He and Leo could cuddle up on the couch for a few hours and eat junk food. While college basketball may not have been Leo’s thing, Mikey was certain that he would have fun by the end of the night.

As six o’clock drew closer Mikey scrambled to finish off the rest of the dinner dishes. When Mikey rinsed the plate in his hand and went to set it on the drying rack he was surprised when a forest green hand took it from him and began drying it off.

Leo smiled down at Mikey and together they finished off washing up. As soon as that was finished Mikey made a bowl of popcorn while Leo grabbed some chips and drinks and they made their way into the living room just in time to see the beginning of the first game.

“So who exactly is playing tonight?” Leo asked as he sat down on the couch and wrapped an arm around Mikey’s shoulders.

“Well this first game is Louisville versus Kentucky,” Mikey explained. “If they don’t go over on their time then the second game of Kansas versus Ohio will start in about two hours. The winner of each of the games will play each other on April 2nd for the college championship.”

They lapsed into a comfortable quiet that was broken occasionally as Mikey cheered for first one team and then the other. Having never been to college himself, he didn’t have any school loyalty to hold on to and dictate who he should be rooting for. Instead he cheered for good plays and whenever someone made a basket.

Even Leo began to get into the game after a while. He didn’t particularly care which team was ahead or not but he did enjoy watching the sportsmanship of the game. Each of the teams working together in unison to reach a common goal spoke to him with what he and his brothers did.

The agility shown by the players also impressed Leo. The way that the college athletes would turn on a dime whenever the ball changed direction or when they needed to guard against an opposing player impressed him. It reminded Leo of the training that he and his brothers went through, just on a lesser scale.

When Leo glanced over to look at his mate he could see a light shining in Mikey’s eyes. It was obvious that Mikey was thinking the same thing that Leo was.

“So you think we could do something like that for practice?” Mikey asked gesturing to the screen.

“We’ll see Mikey. We’ll see,” Leo said as he grabbed a handful of popcorn and settled in to watch the rest of the game with his mate.


	15. Rhyme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> April 1st - Rhyme

When Mikey woke up the first thing he did was to look at his Silver Sentry calendar to check the date. Today was one of his top five favorite days of the year. Mikey lived for April Fool’s Day and the amazing pranks that he could pull.

This year was going to top all of the past years. Before Mikey had always contented himself with individual pranks throughout the day. While these were still good, once they were done it was over. That wasn’t going to be the case this year.

Mikey’s plan was to only speak in rhyme all day long. It wasn’t something that his brothers could prepare for and avoid. On top of that it would last the whole day or until he got tired of it and there was nothing that they could do about it.

Cheerily Mikey jumped out of bed and made his way downstairs to go get some breakfast. When he got to the kitchen he saw that the rest of his brothers were already awake and seated around the table.

“Good morning my dear brothers,” Mikey greeted. “Those who I love above all others.”

“Good morning Mikey. You feeling okay?” Leo asked.

“I am perfectly fine, oh dear brother of mine,” Mikey giggled as he placed a kiss on Leo’s head before looking through the cupboards.

Leo, Raph, and Don all stared at each other hoping that one of them could explain Mikey’s odd behavior. Normally on this day Mikey would walk around with a conniving smile just waiting for one of them to fall into one of his elaborately set up pranks.

With nothing else to go on they all just turned back to their meals. Experience taught them to keep an eye on their youngest brother though. Mikey just grinned mischievously as he poured himself a bowl of cereal and joined them at the table.

“So what are the plans for today?” Mikey asked. “What kind of games are we going to play?”

Raph flung his spoon down onto the table in frustration. “Why the hell are you rhyming everything you say Mikey?” Raph growled.

“I’m going to spend the whole day rhyming. It has much better timing,” Mikey said in a sing song voice between bites of his food. “It’s way better than my usual trick. Those ones are over way too quick.”

Everyone’s eyes widened in shock at the simplicity but genius of Mikey’s plan. There was no way that they could avoid this well thought out April Fool’s Day joke. Short of locking Mikey in a closet which Master Splinter would probably disapprove of, they were stuck listening to his incessant rhymes.

With a loud slurp Mikey drained the milk out of his cereal bowl before going and putting it in the sink. “Well I’m done. You guys have fun,” Mikey said as he turned and walked out of the kitchen.

As Mikey pranced out of the room he smiled at the three identical groans that he heard from his brothers. He was very proud of the prank that he had come up with. This was going to be the best April Fool’s Day ever.


	16. Dawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> April 2nd - Dawn

Leo was awake even before his alarm began ringing out to tell him that it was time to rise. He was so used to waking up at five in the morning that his body did so automatically now even without the help of his alarm clock.

As Leo carefully made his bed he listened to the quiet of the lair. Dawn was one of his favorite times of the day. Mikey and Raph were always asleep at this time. Don had a fifty-fifty chance of being either asleep or working on his lab having pulled an all nighter. The only other person that was usually up at this time was Master Splinter as he enjoyed his normal morning cup of tea in his room.

Today was not going to be normal however. Mikey had spent all of yesterday talking only in rhyme as an April Fool’s Day prank. As much as Leo loved his smaller mate, the rhyming had gotten on even his nerves and now Mikey had some payback coming to him.

Instead of heading down to the kitchen to make his own cup of tea like he did every other morning, Leo took a different route. Leo strode purposefully towards his youngest brother’s room.

Carefully Leo cracked open the door so that he could examine the room before making any further plans. Mikey was splayed across his bed with his limbs going in all different directions. Glancing down at the floor Leo saw that it was still as covered in random objects as it was the last time that he had carried Mikey to bed.

A sinister grin stole across Leo’s face at how helpless and unsuspecting Mikey looked in his sleep. He couldn’t have asked for a better set up as he slipped into the room and right up to Mikey’s bed.

With the nimbleness that only a trained ninja could manage, Leo climbed onto the footboard of Mikey’s bed and balanced on the inch wide piece of wood. Leo crouched down, gathering strength in his powerful leg muscles, before springing off the footboard and onto Mikey’s sleeping form.

The second Leo’s body landed on top of Mikey’s, Mikey jerked away in a panic and let out a high pitched scream that would have carried throughout the lair if Leo hadn’t thought ahead and used a hand to cover Mikey’s mouth.

Mikey’s heart was still beating a mile a minute as he slowly calmed down enough to realize that it was Leo on top of him and that he wasn’t being attacked. Angrily Mikey batted Leo’s hands away from him and shoved until he could sit up in bed.

“What the shell are you doing Leo?” Mikey kissed. “It’s five in the morning. Why are you jumping on me?”

“Payback little brother,” Leo replied. “You went out of your way to drive us all crazy yesterday and now I’m going to do the same with you. Time to get up and start the day Michelangelo.”

Mikey just groaned and flopped back down onto the bed, pulling a pillow over his head to block out his brother. Leo wasn’t having any of it though. He had come in here to get his brother up and that was exactly what he was going to do.

Instead of trying to tear the pillow away from Mikey, Leo grabbed the blanket that was covering Mikey and ripped it away. Before Mikey had a chance to react to his sudden exposure, Leo’s hands were glued to his sides and tickling him mercilessly.

Mikey wiggled and squirmed to try and get away from the roaming fingers but with Leo’s knees hugging both sides of his hips, Mikey wasn’t going anywhere. After a minute of struggling and trying not to laugh so loud that he woke the rest of his family up Mikey wiggled to the side enough that he knocked both himself and Leo off of the bed and onto a tangled heap on the floor.

“Fine. I’ll get up just stop tickling me,” Mikey pleaded, as tears streamed down his face from laughing so hard.

Smiling, Leo stood up and offered Mikey a hand to help him up as well. Mikey gratefully took the offered hand and got to his feet.

“You know you didn’t have to get me up at dawn just to feel me up you know,” Mikey quipped. “You’re welcome to do that anytime you want.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” said Leo as he ushered his mate out of the room. “Since you’re up right now you might as well join me for practice and start the day off right.”

“Oh maaaan,” Mikey moaned as he headed down to the dojo. Maybe picking a prank that lasted all of April Fool’s Day wasn’t the best idea after all.


	17. Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> April 3rd - Night

Shadows were a ninja’s best friend and there was no time that had more shadows than the night. The night sheltered them and gave them the safety to roam around the word above their sewers without the overwhelming fear of being seen, captured, and dissected.

The night wasn’t completely safe but it was the closest that they would ever get. This is why when Leo decided that he wanted to take Mikey out on a date for just the two of them he waited until night had fallen in order to make it safe for them to venture topside.

Since confessing their feelings to each other they had only been on one date and that had included their other brothers. Leo wanted to have a date with just the two of them doing things that they both enjoyed.

As the sun fell below the horizon Leo and Mikey made their way out of the sewers and up to the rooftops that were their roads across the city. Mikey followed behind Leo as they leaped from one building to another. He had no idea what the plans for the evening were but he was happy to follow Leo’s lead.

The first place that they came across was a local Chinese restaurant that they liked to order takeout from. Just as they approached the store one of the workers exited the back door with a bag filled with to-go boxes. The guy glanced around the alleyway once before setting the bag down on top of some cardboard boxes and walking back inside.

Quietly Leo descended from the roof and went to grab the bag. Before returning to both the roof and Mikey, Leo pulled an envelope out of his belt with enough money to cover the food and left it on top of the boxes where the bag had been.

“I called ahead,” Leo said in response to Mikey’s unasked question.

Together they sat on the edge of the roof looking down at the city that they called their own while they dug into their dinner. New York was the city that never slept and night was when it really came alive. While they ate they enjoyed people watching as humans walked by on the sidewalks down below.

When they were finished eating they tossed their trash away into a nearby dumpster and continued their journey across the city. The next place on Leo’s itinerary was Mikey’s favorite comic book store. The latest issue of The Justice Force had just come out and Leo had arranged with the owner to have one of the new books left out back in a protective wrapping with the assurance that payment would be left in its place just like he had done at the Chinese restaurant.

Mikey was ecstatic when Leo handed him the new issue of his favorite comic. Wildly, Mikey threw his arms around Leo’s neck and hugged him tightly before placing a sound kiss on his lips in thanks.

Once they both came back up for air Leo took Mikey’s hand in his own and led them both down to the waterfront. When they got there Leo sat down on the edge of the wharf and Mikey settled in between Leo’s legs and opened his new comic and began to read it to his mate. It was here that they spent the rest of their date and well into the night before finally returning home.


	18. Ice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> April 4th - Ice

Hard practices were nothing new to the boys but today’s was particularly grueling. Master Splinter was putting them all through their paces today. He wanted to make sure that the relationships that his sons had with each other didn’t affect the way that were able to fight.

Master Splinter needed to make sure that none of his sons would hold back when it came to battle. He also wanted to be sure none of them would shy away in practice because of their mate. Either scenario could prove disastrous and life threatening. They all needed to be at their very best. The best way Master Splinter could see to achieve that goal was to have each of his sons spar against their partner.

Raph and Don were the first ones up while Leo and Mikey stood over to the side to watch. The spar lasted for almost ten minutes with the two middle brothers both putting up a good fight. In the end though, Raph prevailed and pinned Don to the floor beneath him.

Leo and Mikey were up next and they walked onto the sparring mat as Raph and Don walked off. Standing on opposite sides of the mat Leo and Mikey faced each other and readied their weapons.

“Prepare to go down Leo,” Mikey bragged as he lazily swung his nunchucks around in his hands. “You are about to fall before the might of the Mikester. Oww!”

Mikey had gotten too distracted taunting Leo that he missed catching one of his nunchucks and it whacked him on his arm. While Mikey focused on his arm, Leo took the opportunity and attacked.

Leo was able to catch Mikey unawares and press him back a good distance before his brother could muster up a counter defense. It took Mikey a minute but he was able to get his focus and begin to fight back. While Mikey was able to put up a good fight, Leo never lost his initially advantage and was able to disarm Mikey and force him to yield.

When Master Splinter dismissed them Mikey left the dojo and headed straight for the kitchen. Leo followed behind with the intent of getting himself a drink of water but paused when he saw Mikey taking ice out of the freezer and wrapping it in a towel before placing it on his arm.

“Are you okay Mike?” Leo asked in a concerned tone.

“I’m fine if you don’t count the massive bruises that I have all over my delicate skin now,” Mikey moaned.

“Where are you bruised?” Leo asked as he walked over to take a look. He couldn’t remember hitting Mikey hard enough at any point during their spar to have left a bruise.

“Right here,” Mikey whined pointing at a spot just above his left elbow.

Leo leaned in to take a closer look at the offending piece of skin and saw that there was indeed a discoloration where Mikey was pointing.

“Well I do see a small bruise,” Leo admitted. “I have to ask though, isn’t that where you hit yourself with your nunchuck when you were fooling around at the beginning of the practice?”

Mikey’s face instantly developed an interesting pink tinge. “Well I guess if you don’t care about my potentially life threatening injury then I’m going to find someone that does,” announced Mikey as he quickly scampered out of the room still holding the ice to his arm with Leo’s laughter following behind him.


	19. Hormones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> April 5th - Hormones

Movie night wasn’t something that occurred all that often. The chance that all five of them weren’t occupied with other projects at the same time and could come to an agreement on what to watch weren’t very high but tonight was one of those nights.

Master Splinter was sitting in his own chair, Raph and Don were sharing a chair, and Leo and Mikey were sharing the couch. No one cared very much about the movie that was actually on. Splinter was just enjoying being with his sons and the fact that Don was more interested in feeling Raph up then watching the movie did not go unnoticed by Leo and Mikey.

No one was very shocked when Raph abruptly stood up and dragged Donnie out of the room. Smirks did follow them as they made their hasty retreat however which they didn’t seem to notice or care about.

“I think I too shall retire for the evening,” Master Splinter announced as he stood up and headed to his room.

Mikey started giggling uncontrollably as soon as Master Splinter closed the door to his room behind him. The laughter was contagious and Leo quickly joined in, filling the living room with the sound.

“Did you see the two of them?” Mikey asked when he finally got himself under control. “Don has been all over Raph all day long. I guess Raph just couldn’t take it anymore.”

“Someone’s hormones were going crazy today apparently,” guessed Leo as he leaned back against the arm of the couch to get more comfortable.

“I can’t imagine why Don’s hormones would be going crazy,” said Mikey as he sat up on his knees facing his mate. “I mean if having a big, strong, brave boyfriend isn’t enough to get a guy’s hormones rushing then I don’t know what is.”

While Mikey talked he crawled across the couch until he was straddling Leo’s lap. Leaning in Mikey buried his face in Leo’s neck and sniffed deeply. The heady scent that Leo was giving off was enough to stir a fire in Mikey’s groin.

Bringing his head up, Mikey captured Leo’s lips with his own in a deep kiss that Leo was more than happy to return. Together their tongues tangled and explored each other’s mouths while their hands groped and caressed whatever skin they could reach.

The movie on the television had been completely forgotten. The noise had faded to being barely noticeable and the flickering lights just emphasized the dips and curves of well defined muscles on both of them.

When Mikey rubbed his lower plastron against Leo’s he was pleased to feel his mate’s bulging arousal which let him know that he wasn’t the only one getting turned on. Mikey rubbed their lower bodies together harder this time which earned him a low moan from his leader.

Quick as a flash, Leo sat up, displacing Mikey, and grabbed for the remote to the tv. With a quick push of a button the television went dark and Mikey felt himself being pulled off the couch and towards the bedrooms.

“Where are we going?” Mikey asked, unhappy to be moved when he had been very comfortable right where he was.

“My room,” Leo answered quietly. “We’re not going to fool around on the couch where Sensei can hear us.”

Mikey felt a blush cover his face at Leo’s words. He hadn’t thought about the fact that his father’s room was only feet away from where he and Leo had been making out. Besides, Leo’s bed seemed like a much better option now that he thought of it.

Lip locked, the two of them stumbled through the doorway into Leo’s room and tumbled onto the waiting bed, barely remembering to close the door behind them. They laid on the bed side by side continuing to kiss and grope any part of their mate that they could reach.

Eventually it became too much for Mikey to take and he dropped down into Leo’s hand which had been gliding along the pocket the housed his cock. Mikey couldn’t hold back the churr that rumbled out of his chest at the spike of pleasure that Leo’s sure touch sent shooting up his spine.

Leo’s gripped the base of Mikey’s dick firmly before pulling his hand up and running his thumb across the head. Mikey let out something between a churr and a moan as his hands clenched at Leo’s shoulders and his hips jerked forward trying to find more of the pleasure being given to him by his mate.

Slowly Leo traced each and every vein that lined the pulsing organ in his hand. The gasps and moans that he was able to pull from his mate fascinated him. Leo committed to memory each and every touch and caress that caused Mikey to call out his name in that needy tone of voice.

Higher and higher Leo brought Mikey until his mate could no longer stand it. With a sharp cry Mikey released copious amounts of his seed into Leo’s hand as he shuddered and shook his way through his orgasm.

Mikey panted heavily as he tried to get his breathing under control as he came down from his orgasm induced high. He was sweaty and spent by the time that he had calmed down again but he was nowhere near down. While he had gotten to experience his mate getting him off, Leo still needed his turn.

Moving fast, Mikey crashed his mouth into Leo’s in a deep kiss and pushed his mate down onto the bed so that he was straddling Leo’s lap. When Mikey finally came up for air he slid down Leo’s body placing butterfly kisses on each piece of skin that he passed until he made it to the bulging slit that hid Leo’s erection from the rest of the world.

Mikey didn’t think that the hard organ should be hidden from him though and immediately attached his lips over the opening and began suckling until Leo’s cock tumbled into his mouth. Having his mouth filled so completely filled so suddenly startled Mikey and made him pull back fast in order not to trigger his gag reflexes.

Leo looked down at his mate to make sure that he wasn’t going too far too fast and received a cheeky grin in return. Mikey returned his attention to the wonderful piece of meat staring him in the face and went back to worshiping it with his tongue.

Starting at the bottom, Mikey licked a trail from the base to the tip making sure to lap at the pre-come that was leaking all over with how excited Leo was getting. When Mikey got to the top he swiped his broad tongue across the head, savoring the salty taste.

Mikey shifted so that he could hold onto Leo’s hips and prevent them from jerking too much before descending and taking as much of Leo’s cock into his mouth as he could manage. He went down until the tip brushed against the back of his throat and cut off his ability to breath.

It wasn’t as much as he would have liked to take but that would come with practice. Until then Mikey proceeded to bob his head up and down, undulating his tongue as he went. While he sucked at Leo’s most sensitive organ Mikey watched each of Leo’s reactions and listened to the noises that he made in order to learn what his partner liked the best.

The hot, wet mouth that was surrounding his dick was the best thing that Leo had ever felt and he couldn’t help but jerk his hip against the hands holding him down in order to seek out more of the mouth that was giving him so much pleasure.

With a half strangled cry, Leo let go and released himself into Mikey’s mouth. Mikey was a bit startled at first when his mouth was suddenly filled but he quickly recovered and began swallowing as fast as he could.

Despite Mikey’s best efforts, some of Leo’s semen escaped his mouth and dribbled down onto his chin. Mikey made sure that he caught Leo’s gaze as he brought a hand up to scoop up the escaped liquid onto his fingers before popping them into his mouth and licking them clean.

Leo shuddered and moaned as he watched the erotic show in front of him as he rode the after waves of his orgasm. Slowly he calmed down and drew Mikey up his body and into his arms so they could bask in the afterglow together.

“I guess Don wasn’t the only one with raging hormones tonight,” Leo panted as he tried to get his breathing under control once again.

“I didn’t hear you complaining,” teased Mikey.

“I’m definitely not going to complain about that,” said Leo.

Leo placed a tender kiss on Mikey’s lips before pulling the blankets up around both of them and laying his head down on the pillow. Mikey cuddled as close as he could get to his mate using Leo’s shoulder as a pillow. Together they enjoyed each other’s presence as they slipped into slumber.


	20. Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> April 6th - Dance

A pout had formed on Mikey’s face and wasn’t going away anytime soon. Leo had gone into his room earlier to grab the spar game controller so they could play one of Mikey’s video games together and had been completely unable to find it.

Mikey let out a huff as he moved around his room. Just because Leo couldn’t find something didn’t mean that Mikey didn’t have an organizational system. He had a pile for everything plus things scattered on his floor for easy access. Just because he couldn’t always remember what pile something was in didn’t mean that he needed to waste the whole day cleaning up his room.

Leo had insisted otherwise however and so here Mikey was. He just didn’t see the point of picking up all of his belonging if they were just going to get tossed on the floor all over again. On the other hand, Leo’s threat of no kisses or cuddling until his room was clean was motivation to get everything picked up. That didn’t mean he had to like it though.

If he was going to be trapped in his room until it was clean then Mikey was at least going to have fun while he was in there. A few quick steps took Mikey over to the radio that he kept on the refurbished dresser that housed his extensive comic collection and a turn of the dial had music blasting throughout the room.

Never one to stand still for long, Mikey danced back over to the pile that he had been working on while staying in beat with the music. Mikey had always enjoyed dancing whenever he could because it helped to expend his extra energy and it made the time go by faster. Plus he knew he looked awesome while he danced.

Mikey wasn’t the only one that thought he looked good while he danced. Leo also shared that opinion. The way that Mikey’s body twisted and turned while he danced absolutely entranced Leo and he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the sight.

Originally Leo had gone up to Mikey’s room to make sure that he was actually cleaning up and not just goofing off where no one could see him. Now Leo was stuck in the doorway watching his mate as he danced from one side of the room to the other as he put all of his belonging where they were supposed to be.

“You just going to stand there all day or are you going to join me?” Mikey asked throwing a smirk over his shoulder at Leo.

“I would join you,” Leo said as he stepped into the room. “However, I don’t know how to dance.”

“Dancing’s easy,” Mikey said incredulously as he put away the last item that had been covering his floor. “You just relax and let your body move to the beat of the music.”

As Mikey walked towards Leo he let his hips move and sway in time to the melody floating in the background. When he reached his mate he took Leo’s hands in his own and pulled their bodies close together.

Pressed up against his mate with Mikey’s arms wrapped around his neck and his hands on Mikey’s waist, Leo had no choice be to move along with his younger brother. Together they swayed and turned around and around the room staying pressed together the entire time without coming to an end until the song finished.

“See you can dance,” Mikey told Leo smugly.

“And you can have a clean room,” Leo pointed out.

Mikey shrugged good naturedly. “I guess it does have some benefits,” admitted Mikey as he pulled Leo into another dance when a new song started playing on the radio.


	21. Dishes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> April 7th - Dishes

Leo wasn’t completely incompetent in the kitchen but he wasn’t the best either. He knew how to cook a few things out of necessity but his brothers, especially Mikey, were much better than he was at cooking.

This didn’t mean that Leo just gave up and never tried to make anything. It just meant that when he was working in the kitchen he needed to concentrate without getting distracted. Since he was normally the first of his brothers to get up in the morning it wasn’t as hard for him to prepare food for breakfast.

This morning Leo had decided that he wanted to make cinnamon rolls for everyone to share for breakfast. They weren’t very complicated to make but because of the multiple dry ingredients and the sugary substances that went into them, it could get very messy.

So far though Leo had been doing very well. He had kept the counters clean and added the appropriate ingredients at the correct times in order to make sure that the final product would turn out correctly.

Leo was using a hand mixer that April had given Mikey for Christmas last year to mix the batter in one bowl while he got ready to add in the flour that he had measured out from a second bowl. Just as Leo started to slowly dump the flour into the rest of the batter, two sea green arms encircled his waist and he felt a set of teeth nip where his neck met his shoulder.

Chaos erupted at this sudden action. Leo was so surprised that he accidently poured all of the flour in at once. This meant that when it hit the mixer, the flour went flying through the air to cover everything within a three foot radius. If that wasn’t bad enough, Leo was also startled enough that he lifted the mixer out of the bowl.

When the mixer rose above the protective sides of the bowl it flung all of the batter that had been clinging to it in every direction. By the time Leo was able to turn the mixture off, he had batter covering him from head to toe and dripping onto the floor.

Leo slowly turned around to face the turtle that had distracted him and caused such a mess in the kitchen after he had been doing so well. The wide eyes and open mouth on Mikey showed that he hadn’t known what his surprise hug and bite would do.

The sound of gruff laughter coming from the doorway tore Leo and Mikey away from staring at each other to look at the very amused Raphael that had just entered the room.

“I don’t know what the two of you have been doing in here and I don’t want to know,” Raph said as he walked in and immediately went to pour two cups of coffee. “All I know is that I’m not doing the dishes.”

As Raph walked out of the kitchen and headed back up to Don’s room Leo turned his attention back to Mikey who was trying to sneak out of the room without being noticed. The moment Mikey felt Leo’s gaze fall back on him, he froze in place and flashed what he hoped was a winning smile.

“And where do you think you’re going?” Leo asked.

“Ummmm,” Mikey trailed off guessing that there was no way that he was escaping at this point.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought,” Leo said adamantly. “You can grab a wash cloth and start cleaning the counters and once I have the cinnamon rolls in the oven you can do the dishes.”

Mikey whined, “But Leo. It’s not like I meant for this to happen.”

Leo tossed the washcloth at Mikey so he could start cleaning up. “You may not have meant to do this but it still happened so you can help clean up the mess you helped to make.”

With a pout Mikey started running the cloth over the counter and Leo went back to trying to fix the batter. By the time the counters were clean and the dishes were going into the sink Leo had put the rolls into the oven and their delicious smell was starting to fill the air.


	22. Breathing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> April 8th - Breathing

Sundays were the one day out of the week that the boys were not required to participate in an organized practice of their ninjitsu skills. This didn’t mean that they couldn’t practice if they wanted to.

Practice and training were very important to Leo and he continued even on their day off. He typically didn’t take a day off unless Don had forbidden him from practicing due to illness or injury. Since neither ailment was bothering him today Leo had spent most of the morning in the dojo.

Leo had started out with some basic warm ups before moving on to running through all the katas he knew from the most basic to the most advanced. This took Leo about an hour and by the time he was done he was covered in sweat and happy to cool down with half an hour of meditation.

Leo knew that his brothers didn’t really understand why he liked to meditate so much. It wasn’t even something that Leo could really put into words. It was just how it made him feel and he wasn’t the best at expressing his feeling though Mikey was helping him with that.

Slowly Leo took a deep breath and let the oxygen fill his lungs. When he let that breath go, Leo allowed it to take his thoughts away with it. Starting with a clear mind was important in order to leave it free to wander.

When his mind was clear Leo let himself drift across the astral plane. While he was there, there was only pure consciousness. Nothing to distract him from floating and exploring his inner mind. As Leo travelled deeper he couldn’t help but notice the large portion that Mikey took up in his head.

For months now Mike had been consuming Leo’s thoughts. At first Leo had tried to deny it and push them away but it was no use. Just over three week ago Leo had given up completely and admitted to Mikey how he felt about him. Now the hyper turtle was never far from his thoughts.

As his mind drifted Leo continued breathing steadily in and out. When he had first begun mediating the only scent that had filled the air was that of the sandalwood candle. Now there was an additional scent.

It was the unique musk that came from only one turtle. Mikey had entered the dojo and settled down near him. Leo didn’t even have to open his eyes to know that without a shadow of a doubt. Taking a deeper breath then he had been doing before, Leo bought more of his mate’s delicious scent into his body to savor.

Gradually Leo made his way back from the astral plane. When he opened his eyes it was to see Michelangelo sitting in front of him with his own eyes closed. Meditation wasn’t one of Mikey’s favorite activities but he had been doing more of it since the two of them had gotten together. They were able to sit and just have the sound of their breathing between them.

Closing his eyes once more, Leo returned to the astral plane to join his brother’s spirit. There they could come together in ways that weren’t physically possible with just their bodies and Leo didn’t want to miss a moment of that.


	23. Grow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> April 9th - Grow

By the time dinner rolled around Mikey was starving and willing to eat just about anything. The algae and worms that were so plentiful in the sewers were even starting to look good. This was why when Don and Raph yelled from the kitchen that dinner was ready, Mikey wasted no time in getting to the table.

Mikey was quickly joined by both Leo and Master Splinter at the table while Raph and Don brought the food over. The chicken and rice both looked delicious but the bowl of broccoli had Mikey wrinkling his nose in distaste.

“What’s with the face knucklehead?” Raph asked as he took his own seat.

“You just had to pick broccoli to go with the food didn’t you?” Mikey retorted.

When the bowl filled with the vegetable got to him, Mikey tried to pass it right along to Leo without taking any. Leo took the bowl from Mikey’s hands and began scooping the broccoli out but instead of putting it onto his own plate, he piled the vegetables high on Mikey’s plate before filling his own.

“Leo,” Mikey whined.

“Do not whine Michelangelo,” Master Splinter admonished. “Broccoli is good for you. It will help you grow big and strong.”

“You’ve been saying that since I was a little kid Sensei,” Mikey pointed. “I’m still the shortest out of all of us.”

“You’re only shorter than me by half an inch Mikey,” said Don. “You also eat the least amount of vegetable out of all of us so Master Splinter’s point of vegetable helping you grow does have merit.”

Mikey stuck his tongue out at Don and blew a raspberry at him before staring down at his plate and pushing the broccoli around. It wasn’t that he didn’t know the importance of vegetables. Master Splinter had told him time and time again as they were growing up in an effort to get him to eat them. Mikey just didn’t like the taste.

“You know, if you cut the broccoli up into smaller pieces and mixed it in with your chicken and rice then you wouldn’t taste it as much,” Leo suggested.

“As much doesn’t mean I won’t taste it at all and that is what I want,” said Mikey as he picked up his fork and knife to do as his mate suggested since it was the best option at the moment.

Master Splinter chuckled as he watched his youngest son. He remembered when all of his children were younger and getting them to eat their vegetables was a huge undertaking for him. Broccoli had been a challenge back then as well for all of them.

The only way that he had gotten them to eat the green plant was to have them imagine that the greens were trees for them to bite the tops off of. Raph had taken a particular liking to this game and Mikey, not one to be left out of the fun, had followed along.

Now that they had grown up, such games didn’t work as well. That didn’t mean that they would get away with not eating their vegetables however. It was with some amusement that Master Splinter watched Mikey mix his broccoli into the rest of his food and shovel it into his mouth quickly, making a face once he had swallowed it all. Such was the price of growing up.


	24. Close

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> April 10th - Close

The afternoon was calm and quiet. These were some of the times that Master Splinter liked the best. As much as he loved his sons and the excitement that they had for life, they could be very trying as well.

With four sons and only one of himself, being a parent wasn’t always easy. All four of his boys were so full of energy and it wasn’t always easy to keep up with them. This year had shown a slight changed however.

Ever since Raphael and Donatello had begun their relationship as a couple things had changed within their home. His middle sons complimented each other very well and had brought a certain peace to the family after they had begun their relationship.

Things had changed even farther one month ago when Leonardo and Michelangelo had decided to follow in their brothers footsteps and become a couple themselves. They had always been close with Leo stepping up to tutor Mikey when he needed it and Mikey drawing Leo away from his training to play with his brothers. Now that closeness had only increased over the past month that they had been together.

In the month that Leo and Mikey been together, Master Splinter had seen both of them grow as individuals as well as a couple. Leo was more relaxed while still being a confident and competent leader. Mikey was more focused without losing his playful charm.

The oldest and youngest of his sons had the ability to learn so much from each other. Their personalities were almost complete opposites of each other but opposites did attract. They were like the different poles of a magnet that constantly pulled each other closer.

Master Splinter thought about the changes that had occurred in their whole family since the beginning of the year. There had been times in the past years that he had worried about what would happen to his sons once he was no longer there with them.

They had been living as four individuals in years past and the chance of them falling apart without him to act as their glue felt far too high for him. Now that they had each found partners in their brothers they were able to act as their own glue and he no longer feared his family falling apart after his passing.

The fact that his sons had found love with each other had not only brought them closer as pairs but as four brothers as well. They were each able to learn from each other in ways that they had never done or thought possible before.

Going to each other for help or assistance had become easier when they were doing it to be better for their mates and their egos were taken out of the equation. This had opened the door for them all becoming closer even without it being about their romantic relationships and included their brotherly relationships as well.

Master Splinter smiled as he fixed himself a cup of tea. His family had grown closer and stronger during this past year. While there were those that would disapprove of the relationships his sons had with each other, as a father he couldn’t ask for anything more for his sons.


	25. Want

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> April 11th - Want

The dojo had always been Leo’s sanctuary. It was his safe place and always had been. In there he was always in complete control of himself. This had changed in the past few weeks though and Leo wasn’t sure what he thought about that.

Before, Leo had never been distracted by any of his brothers. He knew when they were in the room and knew what they were doing but it had never gotten in the way of his training or meditation. Now though, it was taking a greater amount of concentration to focus on what he was doing.

The problem now was the way that Leo wanted Mikey. As recently as a few months ago Leo would have been able to ignore all of his brothers, Mikey included, and continue on with whatever he was doing but now he was finding difficulty with that simple task.

There was something about watching his mate training in the dojo that just served to heat Leo’s blood. Watching Mikey stretch and twist as he warmed up to practice warmed up other parts of Leo.

The flexibility that Mike was able to show as he stretched had the ability to capture Leo’s undivided attention. When Mikey would bend over to touch his toes Leo would crane his neck to catch a glimpse of his firm rump. If Mikey lowered himself into a split Leo couldn’t help but think of just how he could bend those legs around his body.

Leo knew without a shadow of a doubt that Mikey was a very attractive turtle and he was so happy that that he could call him his mate. He had been able to explore Mikey’s body in the past and he had gotten a taste of what his sea green mate had to offer.

That taste hadn’t done anything to quench Leo’s desire for Mikey and his body. In fact the intimate times that they had shared had only made Leo want him even more. Everything that Mikey did, no matter how innocent, just made Leo want him more.

From the corner of the dojo Leo surreptitiously watched Mikey as he went through the katas that they had learned during practice. The way that the smallest turtle flowed through each of the movements emphasized each muscle as it tensed and relaxed as it was used. The sweat that dripped down Mikey’s body only emphasized those muscles and made Leo’s mouth go dry as he watched his skilled mate.

When practice was over and everyone was getting ready to leave the dojo Leo called to Mikey and asked him to hang back. Once everyone else had left and they were alone in the room Leo grabbed hold of Mikey and pulled him flush with his own body.

Before Mikey could make so much as a squeak of protest, Leo’s mouth had descended upon his and an insistent tongue was demanding entrance. Twin moans filled the room as Leo poured all of his want and desire into the passionate kiss.

Leo was breathless by the time he pulled away from Mikey’s lips and he couldn’t stop the proud smile that drifted across his mouth at the dazed expression on Mikey’s face. He couldn’t help the overwhelming want that he felt for his beloved brother and if the kiss that Mikey immediately launched into was anything to go by, it was very much reciprocated.


	26. Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> April 12th - Hope

Master Splinter had left Leo in charge of practice for today and so far it wasn’t too bad. They were all going through their normal stretches and warm ups before they got to anything more strenuous.

As Mikey sat on the mat and stretched out to touch his toes he couldn’t help but notice his two middle brothers stretching together. Raph was helping Don work his leg muscles on the other side of the room.

It was obvious to anyone with eyes that there were sparks flying between the two of them. Raph and Don had only been together for a few months but the love that they shared was very obvious.

Mikey sometimes wondered how he had never seen the added affection that they had for each other before they had come out to the family. Sure he had noticed them getting closer but he had never connected the dots and figured out the relationship that they were in.

This occasionally made Mikey wonder if people could see the love he and Leo shared. He hoped so but Mikey also knew that he wasn’t the type that most people would think Leo would want. He wasn’t in to ninjitsu the way his brothers was and he had a much harder time focusing and controlling his impulses.

Despite these differences, Mikey loved Leo with all of his heart and he hoped that his mate knew that. He hoped that Leo knew that he would do everything that he could to make them work as a couple no matter the odds. They did have opposite personalities that could clash if they didn’t make an effort to always work together to overcome any obstacles they faced and Mikey hoped that Leo knew he was more than willing to make that commitment.

When Leo called for them to finish their warm up and line up on the mat so that they could begin, Mikey was right there. He wanted to make sure that no one doubted his ability to focus on the training that could and had saved their lives on more than one occasion.

He may have been the most likely of his brothers to goof off at any given moment but he knew when things needed to be taken seriously. Their training wasn’t just important to be able to protect themselves but it was also important to Leo. It was something that his mate cared about and he wanted Leo to know that he understood and wouldn’t make light of that.

After a few quick instructions from Leo, they all paired off so that they could spar against one another. Raph and Don moved to one end of the dojo to work while Mikey faced Leo.

As they both readied their weapons so that they could begin Mikey couldn’t help but notice the expression in Leo’s eyes as he looked at him. There was something soft and yet very powerful in that gaze.

That one look told Mikey everything he needed to know. Leo’s gaze told Mikey that he didn’t need to hope that Leo loved and respected him and understood just how much Mikey truly cared. Mikey could see in just that one look that it wasn’t just a hope, it was reality.


	27. Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> April 13th - Sex

Leo was not a superstitious turtle. He didn’t believe that arbitrarily assigned things such as clovers or numbers could either bring or take away luck. This was why that fact that today was Friday the thirteenth didn’t bother him.

His brothers didn’t share this view however. Leo couldn’t help but hear the sounds coming out of Don’s lab as the genius worked on convincing Raph that there was nothing about the day that couldn’t be turned around with some private alone time just between the two of them.

Now that night had fallen and Leo was safely relaxing in his own room with a book he thought that he had escaped the madness of the day. Those thoughts were dashed however with the sound of knocking on the other side of his door.

Setting down his book, Leo called for whoever was at his door to enter and wasn’t surprised to see Mikey standing there. What Leo was surprised to see as Mikey closed the door behind him was the miserable expression on Mikey’s face. That immediately made Leo worry as he called him over to the bed to sit down.

“What’s wrong Mikey? What happened?” Leo asked as he wrapped one arm around Mikey’s shoulders and pulled him close.

“Well when I went to give Klunk a treat he attacked my hand for it and bit my finger,” Mikey explained as he showed Leo the red mark on the tip of his finger.

Leo took Mikey’s hand in his own and looked at the offending digit. The red mark didn’t look that bad but he had been on the wrong end of Klunk’s teeth before and he knew just how much they could hurt. Carefully Leo brought the finger up to his lips and placed a healing kiss on the hurt spot.

“Anywhere else?” asked Leo.

Mikey thought for a moment. “I banged my wrist on the counter when I was pulling my hand away,” he said pointing at his wrist.  
Leo trailed his lips down to Mikey’s wrist and placed a kiss on the inside where it was the most sensitive.

“Anywhere else?”

Mikey bit his lip to hide the smile that was threatening take over his face. He pointed to his shoulder next but offered no explanation. Leo grinned but still leaned forward placed a tender kiss on the spot that Mikey had pointed to.

“Anywhere else?”

Wanting to see just how far he couldn’t push his luck, Mikey point to his lips. The grin on Leo’s face changed to a full blown smirk as he cupped Mikey’s face in his free hand and placed his lips over Mikey’s.

Instead of pulling back after a gentle butterfly kiss like he had done the previous three times, Leo instead ran his tongue over Mikey’s lips, asking politely for entrance. Mikey eagerly opened his mouth and allowed Leo’s tongue to tangle with his own.

A moan issued from Mikey as Leo methodically claimed every square inch of his mouth with his tongue. A thrill shot up Leo’s spine at the vocal sound indicating the pleasure that his mate was feeling due to his kiss.

Leo had at first intended for it to be just a quick kiss but the willingness of his mate’s mouth beneath his own was the most overpowering sensation that he could imagine and he couldn’t even begin to think of pulling away at this point.

The only reason Leo eventually released Mikey’s mouth was because the need to breath was becoming overwhelming. His lips didn’t move far away however. Slowly they moved down to Mikey’s chin and then followed the column of his neck leaving a ghostly trail behind.

As Leo began worshipping the skin beneath his lips he could feel as well as hear the churr that rumbled out of Mikey’s chest. Taking that as a sign to continue Leo shifted so that he could gently push Mikey down until he was laying on his back and Leo could work his way in between his supple sea green legs.

Leo leaned over Mikey and returned to ravishing his mouth. While he leaned over his mate Leo kept both of his hands pressed into the bed on either side of Mikey so that he wouldn’t crush him with his weight. Mikey however wasn’t having any of that and wrapped his arms around Leo’s neck to pull him down to press their bodies closer together.

If Mikey was fine with his weight pressing him down into the bed then Leo wasn’t about to deny him that pleasure. While Leo made a point of giving Mikey a dental exam with his tongue he also rested some weight on his knees so he could run his hands down Mikey’s sides until he reached his hips.

When Leo’s fingers closed around Mikey’s hips, the smaller turtle couldn’t help but wiggle into the delicious pressure. All that wiggling served to press both of their lower plastrons together eliciting strong churrs from both of them as their bulging arousals made contact.

The added pressure to both of their lower plastrons had their hardening erections dropping out of the protective pockets that usually housed their sensitive members. As soon as the two cocks kissed both turtles let out nearly identical churrs signaling their pleasure.

From his position, Leo had the most control when it came to their movements and he used that to his full advantage by rubbing his own erection against Mikey’s from his position between the smaller turtle’s legs.

Occasionally when Leo moved, he didn’t get the angle right and ended up bumping up against Mikey’s tail instead of his penis. This meant that on those occasions Leo’s dick also brushed past the tight entrance just below Mikey’s tail.

Ever since they had gotten together, Leo had tried to take it slow with Mikey. His smaller mate was special and he didn’t want to rush into anything too fast. Right now though, every cell in Leo’s body was calling for him to be the alpha male and to claim his mate and he wasn’t sure that he could hold back.

“Mikey,” Leo groaned out as he managed to pull his mouth away to get the words out. “Mikey, I want you so bad.”

“Then have me,” Mikey whispered simply as he gazed up at Leo with complete trust and more than a little lust.

Leo surged down to capture Mikey’s lips in a searing kiss before moving up and away from the enticing body laying spread out on his bed in order to open the drawer in his nightstand. Mikey barely had time to issue a needy whine at the loss of Leo’s strong body before Leo was back with a bottle of lube in his hands.

“You just happened to have lube in your nightstand?” Mikey asked as he watched Leo uncap the bottle and squirt the liquid onto his fingers.

“It’s important to be prepared for any scenario,” Leo justified with a blush coating his cheeks.

“I am so glad that I’m with the turtle that plans ahead for everything,” Mikey praised as the wet fingers played along the tight ring of muscles that guarded the entrance to his body.

Leo went very slow at first, making sure that Mikey was relaxed before inching the first digit inside. As he breached his mate for the first time he felt Mikey tense up at the new intrusion. This made Leo pause to give him time to relax and get used to the new sensation before continuing.

When Mikey relaxed Leo carried on making slow and methodical work of preparing his mate for what was to come. Removing his finger, Leo recoated the digits before adding a second one and scissoring them to fully stretch Mikey’s inner walls.

Once he deemed Mikey fully prepped Leo sat up on his knees and got ready to coat his erection with lube before moving to enter his mate. Before he had a chance to squeeze the bottle Leo felt a restraining hand on his wrist stopping him.

“Let me,” Mikey said simply as he took the bottle from Leo’s hands.

As Mikey covered his own hand with the lube and wrapped it around Leo’s cock, Leo couldn’t stop the deep churr that issued from his mouth. The tight slick feeling of Mikey’s hand grasping his penis would have been enough to get him off if he didn’t know that there was a better prize waiting for him.

Reluctantly Leo pulled Mikey’s hand away from him and eased the smaller mutant back down onto the bed. He then carefully lined himself up with the well prepared entrance and pushed until just the head was inside.

Inch by inch Leo pushed himself deeper into Mikey, savoring each moment but also making sure not to go too fast. It was taking all of his famous control not to just thrust all the way inside in search of more of the pleasure that he was receiving a taste of and risk tearing Mikey.

By the time that he was fully sheathed inside of his mate, Leo was panting like he had just run a marathon. While he was experiencing the best thing he had ever felt, Leo could see that the same couldn’t be said for Mikey if his wilting erection was anything to go by.  
“Are you okay?” asked Leo as he thumbed away the tear he could see forming in the corner of Mikey’s eye.

“I’m okay,” Mikey whispered. “I just need a minute.”

Leo nodded in understanding and held himself still as he gave him mate the time he needed to adjust to the new intrusion. While he waited Leo used his lube slicked hand to begin pumping Mikey’s cock in order to distract him from the discomfort and to focus on the enjoyment of having his cock stroked.

Slowly Mikey began to relax and his erection filled out once again. When the sea green turtle started raising his hips, Leo took that as a sign to keep going and began to shallowly thrust in and out, trying to find his rhythm.

As Mikey started moving with him to meet his thrusts Leo picked up speed both in moving in and out but also in pumping the organ in his hand. It was very quickly becoming too much for both of them to continue. This was their first time and they knew that it wouldn’t last long but that didn’t mean that they weren’t going to make it take as long as possible.

Soon it just became too much for both of them. Leo was the first to reach his peak with a cry of triumph, emptying himself as deeply inside of Mikey as he could go. He wasn’t about to leave Mikey behind however and increased the speed of his strokes until Mikey released himself into his hand in a powerful orgasm.

Together they rode the waves that their climaxes produced until the calm feeling of their afterglow washed over them. Carefully Leo pulled himself out of Mikey and reached for a cloth to clean both of them off with before tucking their members back inside.

They were both feeling tired and snuggled down into the bed that they had just made love on. Leo pulled the covers up around them and Mikey cuddled into his side as far as he could go. It was like this that they both entered the land of dreams, safe in the arms of the one they loved.


	28. Shame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> April 14th - Shame

As Leo slowly woke up, the first thing he noticed was that he wasn’t alone in his bed. Tucked into his side as close as he could get was Michelangelo. As Leo looked down at his small mate, memories of what they did together last night came rushing back.

It had been their first time becoming so intimate with each other and it had been worth waiting for. Just the memory was enough to light a fire in his belly. Feeling certain parts of his body coming to life again Leo carefully extracted himself from Mikey’s hold and slipped out of the bed so to not disturb his mate.

The morning was still early and Leo didn’t want to wake Mikey up. He also wanted to check on how Mikey was feeling before initiating anymore intimacies. Seeing the cloth that he had used to clean both himself and Mikey off last night laying on the floor, Leo picked it up to go put in the wash.

The lair was quiet as Leo made his way down the hallway to the laundry so he wasn’t worried about bothering anyone when he turned on the room’s lights. Just as Leo was about to throw the cloth into the basket with the rest of the wash, a bright spot of color caught his eyes.

Frantically Leo opened the cloth to get a better look at the color and discovered that it was blood that was staining the cloth. Leo felt his heart catch in his chest at the sight. There was only one place that the blood could have come from and that knowledge brought a wave of shame crashing through him.

The cloth fell from Leo’s nerveless fingers as he rushed out of the room and back to his room where Mikey was sleeping. He wasn’t sure what he was going to do but Leo was going to make sure that he made up for this shame that he had brought upon their relationship.

When Leo got back to his room he immediately turned on the lights and went to wake Mikey up. Mikey may have been sleeping soundly but Leo needed to make sure that that injuries that the sea green turtle had received weren’t still bleeding and in need of Don’s medical attention.

“What’s going on?” Mikey asked groggily as the warm covers were pulled off of him and Leo began shaking his shoulder. “It isn’t time for practice yet is it?”

“No Mikey,” Leo answered as calmly as he could manage though worry this laced his voice. “It’s not time for practice yet. I need to you lay back and let me look you over though.”

Mikey was more than a little confused when he felt Leo turn him onto his back and spread his legs. He was reminded of their activities last night but the expression on Leo’s face told him that nookie wasn’t what the leader had in mind.

“What’s going on Leo?” Mikey repeated his earlier question as frantic hands began to roam over his tail and rump.

“I hurt you last night when we made love,” Leo said, a sob catching in his throat as he hung his head. “I found blood on the cloth I used to clean us off with and I know it wasn’t from me. I must not have been careful enough or I went too fast. Either way I tore you and hurt you and I’m so ashamed and sorry.”

“Oh Leo,” replied Mikey sadly.

Mikey reached down and cupped Leo’s face in his hand. Insistently he pulled Leo up until he could place soothing kisses all over his face.

“You didn’t hurt me last night,” informed Mikey. “I’ll be honest, it was painful when you first pushed in but that didn’t last long and the rest felt incredible. If I was hurt I would have told you to stop and I know you would have. There is nothing for you to apologize for.”

“But there was blood,” Leo insisted.

Mikey shrugged and wrapped his arms around Leo tightly. “Well I’m not bleeding now or you would have seen it just now and said something so it must not have been that bad,” he reasoned. “I’m a little sore but nothing too bad. Please stop worrying. You have nothing to be ashamed about.”

“I don’t deserve you,” Leo whispered.

“Well it’s too late now,” Mikey quipped. “You have me and I’m not going anywhere.”

A small smile graced Leo’s lips for the first time since seeing the blood on the cloth. He did have the tendency to get stuck in thoughts of doubts and worries. Now he had Mikey to help pull him out of those thoughts and he couldn’t be happier about it.


	29. Fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> April 15th - Fear

It had started out as just a routine patrol. The weather was nice and crime seemed to be taking a break for the evening. That was until Raph spotted a few Purple Dragons in the middle of breaking into a local drugstore.

The guys gather on the edge of a neighboring roof to scope out the situation. From where they were they could only see three men standing outside the store. Leo wanted to wait and observe a bit more before acting to see if there were anymore PDs inside the building but Raph was in no mood to wait and jumped down into the middle of their enemies.

Leo, Don, and Mikey had held back at first knowing that Raph could easily handle three Purple Dragons on his own. It was only when three more emerged from the store and caught the red banded turtle by surprise that they became concerned. Before Raph had a chance to respond he was hit over the head hard by one of the new adversaries with a large pipe.

When Raph went down his brothers immediately jumped from the roof and quickly incapacitated the six Purple Dragons. As soon as the dragons were unconscious, Leo helped Raph up to his feet while Mikey and Don lifted a manhole cover so that they could escape down into the sewers and head home.

It was slow going with Raph unable to support his own weight and having to lean on Leo just to take a single step. As they walked Leo tried to get his breathing and heartbeat under control. Both had spiked the instant he saw Raph fall and had yet to return to normal. By the time they finally reached the lair Leo was still worked up as they walked through the door.

"What were you thinking Raphael?" Leo nearly shouted.

He had one of Raph's arms draped over his shoulder as he helped Don guide Raph into the lair. Mikey ran ahead of his brothers to make sure that everything was set up in the medical bay just the way that Don liked it. Raph growled and tried to shake off Leo's hold on him but Leo just tightened his grip.

"Will you stop struggling Raph," ordered Leo. "You took a hard hit to your thick skull and can't even stand up straight on your own."

"I'm fine Leo," Raph growled as he kept trying to pull away.

With a giant tug he was able to pull out of Leo's grasp and tried to stand on his own. He even managed to stand on his own for a moment before he became dizzy and started to tip over. Luckily Don was still standing close by and managed to grab hold of him before he hit the floor.

"Stop being stubborn Raph and let us help you," Don said tersely as he yanked Raph upright again.

Leo took hold of Raph's arm and put it back over his shoulder much to Raph's annoyance. With limited difficulty Leo and Don got Raph into the medical bay and up onto the cot where they had to sit when Don would check them out when they got hurt.

"He's all yours Don," Leo said as he left the medical bay to go and wash off the blood that had gotten on him from Raph's head wound.  
Mikey followed behind Leo and stood in the doorway to the bathroom as his mate ran his hands underneath the water in the sink. He let the silence stretch hoping that Leo would be the first to break it but as time passed it became obvious that wasn’t going to happen.

“It’s okay to be afraid you know,” Mikey finally said breaking the silence.

“Whoever said I was afraid?” Leo bit out as he finished washing his hands and reached for a towel to dry them off.

“I did,” Mikey said simply as he looked at Leo’s face in the bathroom mirror. “I know you Leo. Yeah you might be angry at Raph for leaping without looking when you said to wait but I also know that you wouldn’t be this worked up if you didn’t care and caring means that you were afraid when you saw Raph get hurt and it’s okay to feel fear.”

Leo sighed and turned to face Mikey. “When did you get so wise?”

“Well I’ve got this awesome boyfriend and he’s a really good teacher,” Mikey teased.

Leo walked forward and wrapped his arms around Mikey and pulled him close. He knew what Mikey was saying was true. He had been afraid when Raph got hurt but that wasn’t a bad thing. As long as he didn’t let that affect his leadership Leo knew he could admit to his more negative feelings.


	30. Pretenses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> April 16th - Pretenses

Leo was just about to head to the dojo to run through some katas when he saw Raph walking out of Don’s lab. Normally Leo wouldn’t have thought twice about such a sight but the dejected look on Raph’s face made him pause in his steps.

“Are you okay Raph?” Leo asked as he covertly looked his brother over

“Don’s in the lab if you want a health status update,” Raph replied as he walked right past his brother and flung himself down on the couch.

“That actually wasn’t what I was talking about. I figure you wouldn’t be up and about if Don didn’t think that you were well enough to be,” explained Leo as he took a seat next to Raph. “I was actually referring to the fact that you looked like a kicked puppy when you walked out of the lab. Do you want to talk about it?”

Raph stared down at his hands resting on his thighs for a minute as he gathered his thoughts. “I screwed up last night on patrol and then I screwed up again with Don by yelling at him when he was just trying to fix me up.”

“Have you tried apologizing?” Leo questioned trying to help his brother out.

“That’s what I just did but I’m not sure how well it went,” Raph admitted. “Don said that he accepted the apology but I’m thinking that it will take more than just words to really make up for my actions.”

“So you’re looking for something to do to show Don that you are sorry,” clarified Leo.

Raph nodded. “And that I appreciate him,” he added. “I have an idea but I kind of need your help.”

This caught Leo’s attention right away. It wasn’t often that Raph accepted help from him let alone asked for it.

“I kind of need you to get Mikey and Splinter out of the lair for a few hours tonight,” Raph requested. “What I want to do for Don requires privacy and I know that you don’t need any pretenses to get everyone else out for the night. If you ask than sensei will say yes and Mikey will follow right behind you. So will you help me?”

“Of course I’ll help you Raph,” Leo assured. “That’s what brothers do and you’ve helped me out before with Mikey. This is the least that I can do. Besides, I wouldn’t be a very good leader if I didn’t help two members of my team make up.”

Raph punched Leo lightly in the arm as he stood up from the couch. “You and your leader stuff,” Raph teased. “At least it’s working in my favor this time.”

Leo stood up as well and stretched. “Keep that in mind the next time I give an order that you don’t like. I might as well go talk to sensei now and then give April a call. I’ll need to call her and come up with a good pretense as to why only three of us would like to come over and visit her for dinner and why we are asking on such a short notice.”

“Thanks Leo,” Raph said sincerely. “I owe you one man.”

“No you don’t. This is just what brothers do.”


	31. Sword

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> April 17th - Sword

Movie night had just come to an end and everyone was separating to go their own ways for the night. Raph and Don headed up to Don’s room to get in some private time before heading off to sleep. Mikey wanted to draw with his sketch pad and Leo planned on polishing his swords.

As Leo sat in his room and ran a cloth over his swords to clean off any dirt and grime he thought about the conversation that had taken place during the movie. Don had raised some interesting points about the honor in different weapons.

He still didn’t think that guns were a morally sound choice to make when it came to choosing a weapon. There may be some skill involved in using them but there also seemed to be a lot of dumb luck as well from his personal experience.

It had taken Leo years to become a master of his swords. Years of practice, mistakes, trial and error, and more practice had gone into making him the sword master that he was today. There weren’t many who could say the same about using firearms.

There was also the skill and craftsmanship that went into making a sword. Leo knew firsthand just how difficult a task that could be. When the Shredder had broken his swords after throwing him into April’s apartment that fateful winter night, Leo had needed to reforge his swords with Raph’s help.

Days had been spent on the process of creating new swords that had the proper balance, strength, sharpness, and feel that Leonardo required in his weapons. Now with the help of a 3D printer it was possible for anyone to make parts of a gun in less than twenty minutes and the quality wasn’t the same.

As Leo set aside his sword polish and cleaning cloth, he spent a minute to gaze into his reflection on the surface of his weapons. It wasn’t even so much that he preferred his swords over guns. It was that he preferred his swords over any other weapon.

Being a ninja meant that Leo knew how to fight with a variety of different weapons in the event that his were lost to him. Just because he could fight with a multitude of other weapons didn’t mean that he would ever want to.

There was just something about his katanas that called to his spirit. They weren’t just a pair of weapons. They were an extension of himself. The grips on the handles had formed to the very shape of the palms of his hands. The steel was hard and tough enough to cut down any enemy that he set his sights on and yet still felt feather light in his hands.

Leo carefully stood up and replaced all of his supplies before turning off the lights and climbing into bed. Before he laid down however Leo laid his sword against the wall at the head of his bed. As safe as he knew they all were in the lair, if there came a need to defend his family, his swords would be the first thing that he would reach for and Leo knew that with them in his hands, he was unstoppable.


	32. Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> April 18th - Change

It is commonly said that practice makes perfect and this was something that Master Splinter took to heart. He knew that his sons were in danger every time they left the lair to go topside. In response to that he was determined to make sure that they were as prepared as he could make them.

This was the reason that he had originally started training them in the art of ninjitsu and this was why he was changing the way that he was holding practice today. Instead of a normal sparring match with their chosen weapons, Master Splinter planned on changing things.

Once his sons were settled in front of him Master Splinter spoke. "For today's practice you will each be sparring against your chosen partner," he informed them looking down the line at the two couples. "There will be one difference from your normal sparring however. You will not be allowed to use your signature weapons. I want to be sure that you can still fight on even if you lose the weapon that you have already mastered. You will have two minutes to find a replacement, starting now."

As soon as Splinter finished speaking his sons were up and looking for new weapons. None of them wanted to pass the two minute point and either face a penalty or be left without a weapon during practice.

Leo made his choice quickly and grabbed a naginata from the stored weapons shelf while Mikey picked up a kusarigama. They had each chosen their weapons with the plan that they would best be able to get past the other’s defenses with them.

The naginata’s blade at the end of a staff gave Leo a longer reach while Mikey’s blade on the end of it chain gave him the flexibility that he was used to with his nunchucks. They both made the change that was required for the practice while still playing to their own strengths.

After they made their choice they both stepped to the side to watch Raph and Don since they had the first spar. Neither Leo nor Mikey were very surprised by Raph’s choice to change his weapons to swords but Don did make a surprising move. Instead of grabbing an actual weapon he picked up a pen and proceeded to beat Raph with it within thirty seconds of the start of the match.

After Master Splinter congratulated Don on his win with his unusual weapon it was Leo and Mikey’s turn to step up to the mat. With a customary bow to each other they began.

Leo charged first hoping to quickly overpower Mikey and force him to yield. What Leo hadn’t counted on was the fact that Mikey’s speed hadn’t changed. The fact that the kusarigama was more similar to Mikey’s nunchucks than the naginata was to Leo’s katanas also gave Mikey an edge.

That small edge was all Mikey needed and he used it to his fullest extent. When Mikey moved out of the way of Leo’s initial charge he had moved to the side and taken a step towards Leo which made the long reach of the naginata a hindrance as opposed to a help.

The blade of the kusarigama caught the staff of Leo’s weapon and kept it out of the way. While Leo struggled to free his weapon, Mikey used the end of the chain to tangle with Leo’s feet and send him crashing to the ground.

Before Leo had a chance to untangle himself from Mikey’s trap, the smaller turtle was already sitting on top of him preventing any escape. As he laid on the mat with Mikey hovering over him, Leo had the perfect view of Mikey’s wide eyes and ecstatic expression in knowing that he had taken down the leader.

“I yield,” Leo whispered.

It wasn’t often that Mikey put his full focus into practice in order to come out on top but if this was the position that they were going to end up if, Leo could live with that change.


	33. Shine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> April 19th - Shine

Mikey giggled as he sat on the couch on the living room. It wasn’t often that he could disagree with Don and have Raph back him up. In this case it was mostly because he was backing Raph up in his defense of the existence of magic.

Don didn’t see the point since it was just a trick or a slight of hand and not actually real. Mikey and Raph were in agreement that it didn’t matter because it was still fun. Raph enjoyed the show that went with it and Mikey couldn’t help but enjoy the shiny things that were used to distract the audience.

The conversation came to an end when Raph made a comment about his magic fingers and took Don upstairs for a demonstration. This left Mikey by himself with nothing to entertain himself with.

Instead of finding something to do by himself, Mikey decided to go and find Leo and see if there was something that they could do together. The first place that he looked was in the dojo since that was where Leo typically spent a lot of his free time.

When Mikey flung open the door it was to see an empty room. While this was a little surprising, Mikey wasn’t completely out of options. If Leo wasn’t in the dojo than he was most likely up in his room doing some mystic ninja stuff.

Happily Mikey skipped up to Leo’s room and crept over to the door. If he had to go through this much trouble to find his mate he was going to have some fun with it. Right now he planned on sneaking up on Leo and trying to scare him. Leo couldn’t even get mad about it because Mikey could always claim that he was practicing his stealth.

As Mikey got closer to the door he could hear some rustling inside which told him that Leo was indeed in there. Slowly and as quietly as possible, Mikey twisted the doorknob and eased it open just a crack so that he could peer in and see what Leo was doing.

The sight that met Mikey’s eyes made his heart skip a beat. Leo was in his room but he wasn’t meditating or practicing some secret ninja stuff like Mikey had originally thought. Instead, Leo was seated at his desk writing with a traditional reed brush.

The thing that really caused Mikey to stop and stare was the shine of Leo’s skin. There were two candles on the desk that Leo was using to see by. The glow that was being cast from the flames really made the subtle shade of green in Leo skin to shine in the dancing light.

“Are you just going to stand there and stare or are you going to come in and join me?” Leo asked with amusement clear in his voice.

Wordlessly Mikey opened the door all the way and walked inside the room, completely forgetting his plan to scare Leo. Quick steps took him over to where Leo was sitting before he dropped to his knees next to his boyfriend. Almost reverently Mikey caressed Leo’s face.

Leo wasn’t sure what had brought this on from his mate but he wasn’t about to turn him away. Gently he took one of Mikey’s hands and placed a kiss on his palm. These were the times that they both treasured. Times when it was just the two of them together just enjoying the other’s company.


	34. Touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> April 20th - Touch

Out of the four turtles, Mikey was the one that had always craved the touch of another the most. He was always the first to climb up into Master Splinter’s lap during story time and would seek out one of his brothers to cuddle with at night when he had a bad dream.

Time had passed and they had all grown up but Mikey was still a very tactile turtle. The focus of his desire for touch had changed slightly though. Instead of just the platonic touches of brothers, he now loved it when Leo touched him in a very unbrotherly manner.

Ever since the night when they first made love Mikey couldn’t get the memory of Leo’s hands running over his body out of his mind. The feelings that Leo had brought out of him had been mind blowing and now he wasn’t sure that he could go without ever feeling that way again. He had been thinking about that night all day and was currently holding back the beginnings of an erection.

He was pretty sure that Leo felt the same way. When everyone was heading to their bedrooms for the night, Mikey was pretty sure that Leo winked at him before heading into his room. He was very excited by the obvious invitation.

As quickly as he could manage with a growing stiffy, Mikey dashed up the stairs and into Leo’s room, making sure to close the door firmly behind him. As fast as Mikey had been, Leo was faster and was currently lunging back on his bed in a sexy pose as naked as the day he was hatched.

Mikey felt his mouth go dry at the erotic sight in front of him. The smirk that graced Leo’s features told him that his brother knew exactly what he was doing to his youngest brother. That didn’t bother Mikey in the least as he quickly stripped himself of his gear and raced over to the bed.

As soon as Mikey reached where Leo was laying he instantly crawled on top of his brother until he was straddling Leo’s waist. Wasting no time, Mikey attached his lips to the forest green ones that had been tempting him with their delicious smirk.

While their tongues danced together Leo’s hands came up to rest at Mikey’s hips so that he could touch and caress the supple skin. Slowly his hands moved in and down until they were playing along the inside of Mikey’s thighs and the bottom of his plastron.

As talented fingers traced over his bulging slit, Mikey let out a loud churr and dropped into Leo’s strong hands. The slow drag of Leo’s fingers from the base to the tip of his penis had it quickly leaking copious amounts of precome.

Absently Mikey gridded his hips against Leo’s in an attempt to receive more of that pleasure he was being given by his mate. This action wasn’t just affecting Mikey but Leo as well. His own hidden erection was begging for release and the extra pressure was the tipping point which had the hard organ tumbling out.

As though it had a mind of its own, Leo’s cock tapped against the bottom of Mikey’s tail seeking entrance to the tight orifice that it knew was hiding there. The churr that issued from Leo said that he also knew what was hiding beneath Mikey’s tail and that he couldn’t wait to explore it to the fullest.

“Leo,” Mikey panted as he drew away from the older turtle’s mouth in order to take a breath. “More please. I need more Leo.”

Leo grinned as he listened to Mikey begging. That was a sound that he could become used to very quickly. However he was feeling just as desperate as Mikey was and quickly reached for the lube.

The prep job that Leo did was quick but thorough. As much as he wanted to be buried inside Mikey’s tight heat, he also didn’t want a repeat of what happened last time. When he was done and had removed his fingers, Mikey wasted no time in lowering himself down until the head of Leo’s dick had breached his rectum.

Inch by inch Mikey slowly sat down on Leo’s lap taking him in deeply. When he finally had all of Leo seated inside of himself, Mikey leaned against the strong chest of his mate while he allowed himself the chance to adjust to the large organ filling him.

As Mikey adjusted, Leo kept stroking Mikey’s cock in order to distract him from any discomfort that he was feeling. Soon enough Mikey was comfortable and tried rising up before plunging himself back down again. When he came down Mikey managed to strike his prostate dead on making him see stars and let out a loud churr.

Again and again Mikey bounced up and down on Leo’s erection doing his best to hit that special spot each time that he landed in Leo’s lap. Riding his mate like this also had the added benefit of thrusting his cock into Leo’s hand on every upward bounce.

Each bounce and thrust pushed both Leo and Mikey closer and closer to their peak until both of them cried out as their orgasms rushed over them simultaneously. Together they trembled and clutched each other close as the waves of pleasure washed over them before receding and leaving only the afterglow in its wake.

They leaned together to share a few kisses as they began to calm down before Mikey rolled off of Leo to lay beside him. Both of their bodies felt as limp as overcooked noodles but they didn’t care. The journey to get there was too much fun and they weren’t about to start complaining. Not when it meant that they got to curl up in each other’s arms as they ventured into the land of dreams.


	35. Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> April 21st - Control

Leo enjoyed the days when Master Splinter put him in charge of practice. It showed the trust his father had in him to lead his brothers. If he was being honest with himself, Leo also liked the fact that he got a chance to show off the skills that he had mastered over the years and that he was also in control of what happened and what they did.

The fact that Mikey was watching only made Leo want to push even harder and that was exactly what he planned on doing today. Leo was going to make certain that all of his brothers could keep up with him.

The first thing that he started with was having all of them go through each of the most basic katas that they had learned when they were children before moving on to more difficult ones. Every time that one of them made a mistake, Leo was right on top of them, making sure they knew what had been done wrong and helping them to correct it and having them repeat the move before allowing them to move on.

By the time that they had all finished with the katas and had made it through without making any mistakes, the three younger brothers were starting to breathe more heavily. Leo on the other hand had his breathing completely under his control. He was determined to show absolutely no weakness during today’s practice.

It wasn’t so much that Leo felt that he had to show himself as invincible to his brothers. They all knew that he was just as fallible as they were after all. The reason why Leo was going out of his way to have such control over his body was because of the way that Mikey was watching him.

Leo knew how Mikey looked at him. From a young age Mikey had idolized his oldest brother and Leo knew that. He had always tried to live up to how Mikey saw him. Now that they were a couple, Leo felt that pressure even more.

He knew that Mikey wouldn’t view him any differently if he did make a mistake or was less than perfect but it still made him want to do everything possible to live up to his ideal. If he didn’t manage it he knew Mikey would still love him but he wanted to be everything that Mikey deserved and that meant doing everything within his power to control his learning so that he could be the best he could be and protect his brothers.

It was only when it was obvious that his brothers couldn’t keep going and he was beginning to feel the weight of exhaustion settling down upon him as well that Leo finally called an end to practice. He was confident that they had done everything that they could in order to make sure that they all were prepared to face any dangers that came their way.

There was one other benefit to pushing his brothers hard during practice. By the end, Mikey’s muscles would be sore and tired and in need of a nice hot shower to help him relax and Leo knew just the turtle to lend a helping hand.


	36. Luxury

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> April 22nd - Luxury

Life as a mutated turtle living in a world dominated by humans was not easy. It meant having to live down in the sewers where no one would find them. It meant having nothing new that didn’t come from a garbage dump.

Don did a good job at turning garbage into useful items to use at home but it was still stuff that other people had thrown away because they didn’t think it was good enough anymore. They had to make do with other people’s cast offs their whole lives so it wasn’t anything new to them. That didn’t mean that they didn’t wish for new things every now and again.

Being mutants meant that every time they went topside in order to get something that they needed in order to live they were risking their lives. Not only did they have enemies that would love nothing more than to have their heads mounted on the wall but regular citizens that would turn them over to be experimented on in a heartbeat if they were ever captured.

It had been a godsend when April came into their lives. Suddenly they had access to new things without having to risk their lives trying to get them. This didn’t mean that they could use her for everything. That would be asking far too much from their friend but it did open up some new doors to them that had been closed before.

All of this meant that anything that was new was a luxury and something to be valued and taken care of. Every gift that was given and every luxury they received was highly treasured, valued, and used until they couldn’t possibly get any more use out of it.

This was why when Leo brought Mikey the newest issue of the Justice Force, Mikey understood the significance of that gesture. It was such a small thing but it meant the world to Mikey. The fact that Leo went out of his way to give him something that he didn’t need and that he knew Leo didn’t consider to be an entertaining activity spoke volumes to Mikey. It showed him how much Leo cared in order to give him such a luxury.

It wasn’t even the comic book itself that really mattered to Mikey. It was just a symbol to him of Leo’s love. Giving him something that he didn’t need just because Leo knew that it would make Mikey smile meant more to Mikey than the actual comic book did.

Things come and go throughout life. Material items could be found, lost, and regained relatively easily. It was something that they had always had to do. The extras that they were able to find that made their lives easier were amazing luxuries but they had grown up without such stuff and could do so again if they had to.

The love the Mikey knew Leo felt for him and the love that he had for his brother in return weren’t luxuries though. The love may be new but it was no less of a necessity than the air they needed to breathe. It was something that they both needed to live and neither planned on ever taking it for granted.


	37. Milk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> April 23rd - Milk

Breakfast was Mikey favorite time of the day. It was the first chance that he got to see his brothers in the morning as they all joined him in the kitchen. It was also the time when he could lay the groundwork for any pranks that he might be planning on playing during the day.

Raph was also a lot of fun to annoy at this time of day as well. He had just woken up and hadn’t had his morning cup of coffee yet. This made him vulnerable and less likely to just brush off any of Mikey’s pranks.

Unlike his mate, Raph didn’t care to have his coffee black and preferred to have milk with it. Mikey knew that when he poured the last of the milk into his cereal and glass to drink and waited for the fireworks to ensue.

This meant that Mikey was vastly disappointed when Raph was able to hold his temper in check when he saw that there was no milk left. Instead Raph turned his attention towards his boyfriend and what he was doing over at the counter.

When Mikey turned to watch Don like Raph was, he couldn’t really see what was so fascinating. Don was just in the process of making some toast to eat and making a big mess of the job if Mikey was any judge. Raph seemed completely captivated by it however, like he couldn’t tear his eyes away.

Sudden enough to make Mikey jump in his seat, Raph stood up and marched over to Don and proceeded to stuff the olive green turtle’s fingers in his mouth and lick the jelly off of them. As if that wasn’t enough of a display at breakfast, Don all but jumped into Raph’s arms in the lip lock that he gave him.

Mikey found all of this to be vastly amusing and couldn’t contain his laughter at the display in front of him. Unfortunately he had been taking a big drink of milk at the same time that he started laughing and the milk came squirting out of his nose to cover the entire kitchen table.

Everyone turned their heads to stare at Mikey as he coughed and tried his best to regain his composure. A snort issued from Raph’s mouth closely followed by a muffled chuckled from Don. It was when Leo joined in with his own laughter that Mikey gave up any chance of looking serious and issued his own laugh.

“That serves you right for taking the last of the milk and leaving none for me,” Raph managed to get out between his snorts of amusement.

Raph kept laughing as he pulled Don out of the kitchen leaving Leo and Mikey all alone in there. Mikey couldn’t help the sheepish expression on his face as he looked over the mess that he had inadvertently made.

“I don’t suppose I could convince you to stay and help me clean this up?” Mikey asked Leo.

“No you can’t,” answered Leo as he headed for the door. “Raph was right. You got into this by trying to mess with him and you can take care of it yourself too. Just don’t be late for practice.”


	38. Lullaby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> April 24th - Lullaby

_Michelangelo was running as fast as his legs could possibly carry him. It wasn’t fast enough however. The monster was right behind him. There was nowhere to hide because the danger lurked in every shadow that surrounded him and his brothers weren’t there to help him if he needed it. If Mikey didn’t escape soon he just knew there was no chance that he would ever see his family again._

Just as the monster was about to grab him, Mikey jumped and found himself sitting up straight in bed and staring into the darkness of his room instead of in the nightmare that had invaded his mind.

_Just a nightmare_ , Mikey thought to himself. _Just a nightmare. It wasn’t real._

As much as Mikey tried to reassure himself, his heart was still beating a mile a minute. It didn’t help any when he looked around his room and only saw the same shadows that had haunted him during his dream.

He may have been a kick ass ninja in battle but battles of the mind were more Leo’s specialty, not his. When a shadow darkened the crack of light outlining his door and the doorknob started twisting, Mikey could help the squeak that issued from his mouth as he pulled his blanket up around his chin.

When his door swung open to reveal Leo standing there, Mikey nearly sobbed in relief. It was barely a second later that the door was closed and Leo was by Mikey’s side wrapping him in his arms and offering him soothing words of comfort.

“What’s wrong Mikey?” Leo asked. “I was just going to get a drink of water when I heard you yelling. Tell me what’s wrong so I can make it all better.”

“B-bad dream,” Mikey got out as he snuggled as far into Leo’s hold as he could get.

Ever since they were small children, Leo had always represented safety to him. He knew that as long as his big brother was with him that nothing bad could happen. After a few minutes of shuddering Mikey was able to calm down again and stopped clutching Leo as though his life depended on it.

“Do you want to tell me about it?” Leo asked once Mikey had settled down.

“It was dark and I was alone and a monster was chasing me. I just knew that no matter how fast I ran it was going to catch me and hurt me,” Mikey shuddered through the explanation.

Leo just hugged Mikey even closer and moved both of them until they were laying on the bed side by side. “I will never let the monster get you Mikey, I promise. No matter where you are I will also be there to help you and protect you,” Leo said passionately.

Mikey nodded into the curve of Leo’s neck. He knew that as long as his mate was there he was safe. “Can you sing to me?” Mikey asked softly. “You know, the song that Sensei used to sing to us when we were little.”

Leo smiled and started to sing softly. It was a lullaby that their dad had sung to them when they were little and had trouble falling asleep or had woken up with nightmares. It had always done the trick then and it still worked now.

By the time Leo finished the lullaby Mikey’s eyes had closed and his breathing had softened. Carefully Leo rested his head on top of Mikey’s and closed his own eyes, more than happy to sleep there and spend the rest of the night with his lover tucked safely inside his arms.


	39. Perfection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> April 25th - Perfection

It was a slow process as Mikey made his way from the realm of dreams back to wakefulness. When consciousness finally did return all Mikey noticed at first was that he wasn’t as sprawled out as he normally was when he awoke and that he was warmer than normal.

Cracking his eyes open gave Mikey the perfect view of Leo’s golden plastron. The gentle rise and fall told Mikey just how relaxed Leo was as he continued to dream on. Still a little out of it from just having woken up, it took Mikey a minute to remember why he was using his mate’s plastron as a pillow.

Slowly the memories of the horrible nightmare and Leo’s subsequent lullaby to help him fall back to sleep came back to him. Mikey craned his head up to look at Leo’s peaceful sleeping face. As he examined his sleeping mate, Mikey couldn’t help but think about just how lucky he was.

Leo was absolutely perfect for him in every way possible as far as Mikey was concerned. Leo could be serious while Mikey was silly, focused while Mikey was distracted, and comforting while Mikey was scared. Leo balanced him out in just about every way and Mikey couldn’t ask for more.

Raph loved to try and ruffle Leo’s feathers by calling him ‘Fearless Leader’ and saying that Leo was trying to be the perfect ninja. Leo may have hated being called those things but Mikey absolutely agreed with his hotheaded brother.

Leo was fearless when it came to protecting his family. Going so far at times to put his life on the line in order to ensure their safety. As for being the perfect ninja, Mikey agreed wholeheartedly with that statement.

While it was true that Leo did have flaws just like the rest of them, he was also the one that put in the most time in working on overcoming those flaws. He didn’t let his mistakes stand in his way. Instead Leo just took them in stride and used them as learning tools in order to better improve himself.

Those were the kind of things that made Leo perfect in Mikey’s eyes. It wasn’t what he did or how he did it. It was the emotion and purpose behind his actions. Everything he did, he did for his family. In order to make their lives easier or to make sure they were better protected. He put other before himself and he was an example to try and live up to.

There were times that Mikey still wasn’t completely sure why Leo had picked him out of everyone to be with but it was becoming less and less important. All that mattered in the end was that Leo had picked him and Mikey intended on always making sure to be the kind of person that deserved to have Leo’s love and affection. If he could manage that and to give back half the love that Leo gave to him on a daily basis, than Mikey figured he’d be on the road to becoming just as perfect as he saw his mate to be.


	40. Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> April 26th - Games

Another day and another practice being put in Leo’s hands to lead. While waiting for his brothers to join him in the dojo, Leo planned for what they would do that day. Running through katas and sparring were all well and good but they could become repetitive and tiring after a while. Plus there were other skills that they needed to practice and Leo was pretty sure that he had thought of just the way to do that.

Agility and the ability to strategize were also important skills of a ninja and Leo was sure that he had thought of a way that would entertain his brothers while practicing them at the same time. The last time he had led practice they had ended up very tired afterwards but this practice would end on a different note.

Today they were going to play a game for practice. They would be separated into two teams with one on each team wearing a sticker on his shell. The way that one team would win the game would be for them to steal the sticker from the other team without losing their own.

When Leo explained this to his brothers they seemed very excited about the game and quickly split into teams so that they were each paired with their mate. Mikey and Don were given the stickers to wear on their shells and the chase began.

Raph immediately took off after Mikey and chased him all around the lair determined to steal his sticker before Don lost his. Leo on the other hand wasn’t about to let that happen. He went after Don with all of the skills and speed that he possessed.

Mikey and Don were both fast and clever however. They skipped and dodged past both of their brothers and led them on a merry chase all over their home. While Leo enjoyed the chase, he also enjoyed the thrill of victory as well and was becoming frustrated when Don continually denied him that accomplishment.

Leo became so focused on going after Don that he didn’t notice the trap that Don was setting up with Raph. Just as Leo was starting to gain on Don as they neared the pool in the middle of the room Don darted to the side and tripped Mikey into the pool while Raph tackled him to the ground.

As Leo rolled Raph off of him, he turned so that he could look at the pool that Mikey and Don had disappeared into. It wasn’t that he was afraid necessarily. They were all turtles and therefore thrived in the water, but anything could happen and Leo knew he wouldn’t be able to relax until he saw both brothers above the surface.

When Mikey pulled himself out of the water Leo immediately went to his side not just to protect him in terms of the game but to make sure that he hadn’t suffered any injuries during his fall. Don wasn’t as fast to get out of the water however. In fact he was laughing in joy and holding his hand up in the air. Between his finger was clutched the sticker that had previously been attached to Mikey’s shell.

Raph laughed as he helped Don out of the water. "Looks like we won Fearless," Raph bragged. "It was fun though. We should have more practices like this. Come on Don, let's go get you dried off."

As Raph and Don walked away Mikey pouted. “Not fair. That was my sticker.”

Leo couldn’t help but chuckle at his mate’s comment. It wasn’t losing the game that bothered Mikey, but the loss of a sticker. It was this kind of mentality that drew Leo back to his lover time and time again.

“I’ll make sure to get you a new one Mikey,” Leo promised as he threw an arm around Mikey’s still wet shoulders.


	41. Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> April 27th - Play

A lifetime of growing up in the sewers meant that the turtles knew each and every tunnel like the back of their hands. It was their safe place. It was their playground. It was there that they had found their fun before they were allowed to venture up to the world that the humans controlled.

It was the sewer tunnels that Mikey looked to when he had too much energy to be contained within the lair. He needed to run and jump and yell without bothering anyone else and the tunnels were the only place that was safe enough for him to do just that.

While Mikey was more than capable of going out into the sewers by himself and coming back without getting hurt, Leo viewed this as the perfect opportunity for the two of them to get some alone time together. In a home with five people living in it, alone time was a precious commodity.

Although Leo would have loved to use their time alone in the sewers to get close to his mate, Mikey was far too hyper to for soft touches and sweet nothings. He needed to run and play until he couldn’t stand anymore.

Leo wasn’t opposed to playing. If he was going to play though, he wanted to play his way. Together they had walked about a mile away from the lair which was far enough away for Leo to put his plan into action.

Carefully Leo dropped back so that he was a step behind Mikey. Moving quickly, Leo reached down a hand and pinched the tip of Mikey’s tail, not hard enough to hurt but enough to get his attention.

As soon as the yelp of surprise passed Mikey’s lips, Leo was off like a rocket racing down the tunnel before turning into a runoff. Mikey gave chase as soon as he realized what was going on. As far as he was concerned, two could play at that game.

With a whoop of glee, Mikey chased Leo all through the maze of tunnels. He came close to catching his older brother a few times but Leo remained stubbornly just outside of his grasp.

After an hour of running around in circles they were both beginning to breathe a little heavier and Leo decided that it was time to call an end to this game. He deliberately slowed his steps just enough that Mikey would be able to tag him.

Leo hadn’t counted on the sheer enthusiasm that Mikey possessed. One moment Leo was standing upright and the next he felt himself being tackled to the ground by a rambunctious sea green ball of energy.

Never one to just give up the advantage however, Leo turned the tackle around and rolled with it and pinned Mikey beneath his sweaty body. The blue eyes that shown up at him spoke volumes of Mikey’s excitement and enthusiasm.

That brightness only continued as Leo lowered his head and claimed Mikey’s lips in a passion filled kiss. There was more than one game they could play out in the sewer tunnels and between the two of them, they could keep each other entertained for hours.


	42. Delicate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> April 28th - Delicate

Physical affection was something that Mikey had craved his whole life. He loved the closeness that came with touching someone else and when he was with Leo that went to a whole new level. Together they were able to soar to heights that Mikey had only ever dreamed of before.

Right now Mikey was interesting in reaching for those heights again. He just needed to get Leo on board with that plan. That shouldn’t be too hard considering Mikey knew just where and how to touch Leo in order to turn him on.

Leo was just on his way down to the kitchen to get an evening cup of tea when Mikey pounced. He jumped at Leo and placed a strong kiss on his mouth and a firm grope along his sides before pulling away and walking towards his room.

As Mikey walked away he made sure to twitch his tail in a way that he knew Leo wouldn’t be able to misinterpret. He barely made it through the doorway into his bedroom when two forest green arms circled around his waist and lifted him up into the air and carried him over to his bed.

A low churr filled the room as Leo pressed himself fully against his younger brother’s body as he settled in between the flexible legs. Mikey shifted on the bed so that he was flush against Leo without even an inch of space to separate them.

Slowly Mikey felt his mouth being covered by Leo’s. It wasn’t long before Mikey was parting his lips for Leo’s questing tongue as his mate set about exploring territory that had been mapped a hundred times over by now.

As the kiss became deeper, Leo also set about dragging his hands up Mikey’s sides much as the smaller mutant had done to him. His touch was more delicate than claiming however as he sought to illicit the giggles that he knew Mikey couldn’t hold back when being tickled.

The tickling did the trick as Mikey not only let out giggles but also could help but squirm on the bed as he tried to escape the tortuous fingers. His wiggling only served to press their plastrons closer together which brought the soft cartilage that protected their manhoods into contact with each other.

Twin churrs filled the room as their arousal slowly built up with the more that they both touched and caressed one another. This was exactly what Mikey had wanted when he first went after Leo in the kitchen with the intention of getting him all hot and bothered.

Leo had a different plan however. He wanted to take his time and explore Mikey’s body as he brought him to the full heights of pleasure. Instead of turning his attention to the growing bulges that they both had, Leo focused on moving his mouth down from Mikey’s lips to his neck in search of new erogenous areas.

As Leo nibbled on his neck, Mikey tipped his head back to give his lover more room to work. The nibbles that Leo left were soft and delicate so as to not break the skin and leave marks behind for the world to see. He wouldn’t mind doing that later to let everyone know just who Mikey belonged to but for right now he wanted nothing but tenderness for his young mate.

While Mikey wasn’t opposed to the delicate take that Leo was using on their escapade together, this wasn’t exactly what he had been looking for. The suckling that Leo was doing just under his jaw was making his toes curl true but he wanted nookie and he wanted it now.

Digging his heels into the bed, Mikey used that leverage to thrust himself up to rub hard against Leo groin and to make him understand just what Mikey was looking for. The added pressure was enough to cause both of them to release their cocks from their hiding places so they could come out and play.

The message that Mikey was trying to send came across loud and clear to Leo as he let one hand fall between their bodies and travel down. On the way his hand ghosted over their leaking erections and he gave them both a firm squeeze before continuing on.

It didn’t take long for Leo to worm his hand between Mikey’s legs and down to the treasure that his tail protected. Carefully Leo moved the tail out of his way before going to brush his finger over the tight entrance.

What he found however was that his finger slid easily inside Mikey’s ass which had obviously already been well prepped and lubed. The Cheshire cat grin that Mikey shot up at Leo told the leader all he needed to know about the fact that Mikey had thought out this encounter with incredible detail.

Just because Mikey had created this plan didn’t mean that Leo was going to follow it unquestioningly. He had his own ideas about their coupling tonight. Pulling back just enough to line himself up with the tight ring of muscle, Leo thrust inside slowly until he was fully sheathed inside his lover.

Mikey let out a low moan of approval as he was filled so completely. Leo gave his own grin to his lover as he pulled out only to thrust back in just as slowly as the first time. As amazing as it felt to rush in and just lose themselves in the passion that they brought to one another, Leo was determined to draw out that passion for as long as he could and if that meant slow, delicate thrusts than that was exactly what he was going to do.

As Leo concentrated on using his cock to lay a claim to the most intimate area of Mikey’s body, Mikey focused on using his hands to touch and caress every inch of Leo that he could reach. This meant rubbing along Leo’s sides as he had done to initiate this love making session to reaching down to squeeze at Leo’s thick tail.

The only portion of anatomy that Mikey wasn’t allowed to touch was his own penis. Leo was in charge of that as the leader took it one of his hands and pumped it in time with his thrusts deep into Mikey’s tight heat as he drove both of them closer to their peaks.

Together they were able to keep up their current pace for about five more minutes before it all became too much. Mikey tilted his head up to catch Leo’s lips with his own to muffle his cry as he ejaculated powerfully into Leo’s hand and covering both of their plastrons with his creamy essence.

The way that Mikey’s inner muscles clamped down and rippled over his dick sent Leo over the edge as he spilled himself deep inside his mate. Grunting into the kiss, Leo thrust a few more times into Mikey as they both rode out the waves of their orgasms.

As they started to calm down Leo rolled to the side, his cock falling out of Mikey with a pop. A few more kisses were shared between them before Leo grabbed a conveniently placed cloth and cleaned both of them off just as their afterglow was settling in. Curling up next to each other, neither planned on moving for the rest of the night.


	43. Lunch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> April 29th - Lunch

After a long night of making love with his incredibly hot mate, Mikey was ravished. He had eaten a big breakfast in the morning but he was still hungry by the time that lunch rolled around. This meant that when he saw that he had the kitchen to himself, he decided to use that to his full advantage.

Mikey wasn’t quite sure what it was that he wanted to eat for lunch so he decided to just start pulling out some food and bowls to figure out what he wanted to make. He had only been working for about five minutes when Raph and Don came stumbling into the kitchen together looking for something to eat for their own lunch.

As his two brothers grabbed leftovers out of the refrigerator to heat up in the microwave, Mikey moved to the side so that he wouldn’t be in their way. It also meant that he wouldn’t be in their way as they began kissing and fondling each other.

Mikey did his best to ignore his two older brothers making out while he was trying to make his own lunch. "Didn't you get enough of each other this morning?" Mikey asked over his shoulder referring to the sounds of churring coming from their room earlier.

"Not nearly enough," Raph smirked as Don grabbed the food from the microwave and Raph pulled him from the room.

Mikey shook his head in amusement at his older brothers. It wasn’t like he had a lot of room to judge considering he liked to feel up Leo at any and every opportunity. The only problem with that was Leo wasn’t a huge fan of PDA.

Eventually as he looked at all of the food that he had taken out, Mikey decided on making a sandwich. It wasn’t going to be just any kind of sandwich though. It was going to be a super, extra, deluxe sandwich with multiple layers of meat, condiments, and any other goodies that he could think of to add.

In the end Mikey ended up with a sandwich that he could barely open his mouth wide enough to fit it inside. He managed it however with his typical determination. When he finished with his lunch Mikey was about to begin picking up after himself when Leo walked into the room.

“Done with your lunch?” Leo asked.

“Yeah I just finished my sandwich,” answered Mikey.

“Interested in any dessert?” Leo purred.

“I need to clean up the mess first,” Mikey responded mournfully gesturing to the mess he had left in the kitchen.

“Well if you really feel that way,” said Leo as he turned around and walked out of the room.

Mikey was watching as his mate walked away which meant that he didn’t miss the deliberate twitch of the forest green tail against the taunt rump. His mouth went dry at the obvious insinuation from his lover. Mikey gave one look at the mess before deciding that he would leave it for Raph to clean up as part of his chores in favor of catching up with Leo and enjoying dessert.


	44. Stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> April 30th - Stay

Being mutated turtles severely limited the boys’ ability to leave their home without fear of being spotted, hurt, or killed just because they looked different from humans. The knowledge of this limitation is what had Leo seated on the couch night after night watching the local news.

He was the leader of his brothers and therefore it was his responsibility to make sure that they were safe when they left the lair. The evening news was Leo’s window to the world above and the conflicts that were going on in their city.

The biggest thing Leo looked for as he watched the news was information about criminal activity in order to determine if they should go on patrol or stay in the lair for the night. Normal crimes that weren’t high risk were great for patrolling while crimes that indicated the Foot were out in great numbers which would pose a high threat to them meant that they should stay inside.

Unfortunately the news showed Leo that there were a lot of Foot out on patrol most likely looking for them. This meant that he would have to insist that he and his brothers stay inside the lair tonight.

Mike and Don wouldn’t put up too much of an argument about this but Leo knew his biggest fight was going to be with Raph. He was the most restless of Leo’s brothers and the one that needed the opportunity to run across the city the most.

Leo stood up from the couch just in time to see Raph coming out of Don’s lab. He was just in time to catch up with his red banded brother so he could deliver the bad news.

“Raph,” Leo called out. “Stop. You can’t go topside. You need to stay in the lair tonight.”

"I can go out for a run if I damn well please Leo," Raph yelled as he made his way towards the elevator with the intention of going topside.

"There are too many Foot patrols out tonight Raph," Leo shouted as he followed behind Raph. "They were on the news tonight for goodness sake. It's too dangerous. You need to stay inside tonight."

"Newsflash Leo," Raph turned to face him. "I'm a trained ninja just like you. I know how to avoid them so they don't spot me. And I can handle myself if I do run into any Foot."

Leo stepped closer to where Raph was standing. "Raph please. I can order you as a leader but right now I am asking you as a brother," he nearly pleaded. "Please stay in tonight. The chance of you getting hurt if you go topside is too great so just stay here."

"Argh!" Raph yelled as he changed direction and stomped towards the dojo. "I hate this! I hate not being able to go topside just because of the Foot. Just because we aren't human we're stuck down here in the sewers! It isn't fair."

Leo just stood there and let his brother go. He had gotten what he wanted and now Raph just needed some time to cool down a bit.  
It had been a victory that he had gotten Raph to stay at home without coming to blows but it still hurt since he knew where Raph was coming from. They needed their freedom. They needed the chance to get out of their home and to run across the city.

With a sigh Leo turned away from where he had watched Raph walk away and went to go and find Mikey. If he had to be the bad guy and make Raph stay in the lair, Leo felt the need to be near his mate to help sooth his heart and remind him that he was just doing the best he could to protect his family.


	45. Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May 1st - Life

After having to remain in the lair last night, Raph was more than happy when Leo announced that they would be going on patrol tonight. Leo was just as happy to be able to please his brothers so much with such a simple gesture although he remained hesitant about the presence of the Foot. Together they all left the lair and headed topside in search of bad guys to stop and damsels in distress to save.

"Remember, we stick together," Leo ordered. "No going off on your own and no jumping into fights without back-up. Is that understood?"

"Yes mommy," Raph said dryly as he took off towards the next roof.

They followed behind Raph as they headed towards a portion of the city that was a very common hang out for criminals. It was their self appointed job to protect the city and that was best done by being where the crime was most likely to occur.

They didn’t have to wait long when the sounds of a woman screaming alerted them that their help was needed. It was but the work of a few jumps to get to a rooftop where they could all see what was going on. Down in an alley was a woman being accosted by three Purple Dragons.

"We go in quickly and quietly," Leo whispered. "Raph you take the guy on the right, Mikey that one on the left. I'll get the one in the middle and Don you make sure the woman's okay. Go."

At first everything went as planned. They all landed where they needed to and Mikey and Leo were both quick to take down their assigned targets. They same could not be said for their brothers however.

“Leo!” Mikey shouted, alerting thee leader to some previously unseen danger.

Leo saw that Mikey’s gaze went past his shoulder so he turned to follow it. Behind him Leo saw the remaining would be rapist pulling out a gun and aiming it at his two middle brothers.

There was no time to think if he wanted to save his brothers’ lives. There was only time to act and that is exactly what Leo did. One moment he was standing near the mouth of the alleyway and the next he was at the other end.

With a roar of anger, Leo swung one of his katana in a deadly arc and separated the head of the attacker from the rest of his body just as the blast of a gun echoed off the alley walls. Knowing that the threat to his family was neutralized, Leo turned his attention to his Raph and Don to look them over for injuries that might have resulted from the gunshot.

Leo let out a sigh of relief when Raph stood up and helped Don to his feet. That relief was short lived when he looked past his brothers and saw the woman that they had been trying to protect laying on the ground staring lifelessly up at the sky.

Mikey walked up to Leo and reached out to take hold of his hand. Being ninjas they were used to death but it was never easy when a life was ended before its time. Silently they all turned and headed for the manhole cover that would take them back down to the sewers. Patrol was over for the night.


	46. Laughter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May 2nd - Laughter

Mikey couldn’t say that practice was his favorite part of the day. He knew that what his father was teaching was important to their survival and he would never discredit that even if he couldn’t always keep his focus.

Today was a bit different though. While practice was its normal self, learning new moves and techniques and reviewing past ones, two of his brothers were not acting normal.

Since the moment they came to breakfast this morning, Raph had been all over Don. To Mikey it was like Raph couldn’t get enough of his mate and was going out of his way to make that perfectly clear not only to Don but to everyone else as well.

It was all Mikey could do not to laugh at Don’s reactions to Raph’s outrageous flirting. Raph was going out of his way to flex his muscles and bend over in front of Don giving the genius the perfect view of his rear end. It wasn’t long before Mikey was certain that the bright red blush on Don’s cheeks was going to become permanent.

When Master Splinter declared an end to practice Mikey couldn’t resist letting out the laughter that he had been bottling up when Donnie grabbed onto Raph and physically dragged him out of the dojo and up to his room. Leo joined in with Mikey’s laughter and even Master Splinter let out a quiet chuckle.

For the next hour Mikey and Leo contented themselves on the couch in the living room while Master Splinter retired to his room to meditate. Mikey worked on beating his top score in his current video game focus while Leo sat next to him reading his book.

This meant that they were in the perfect spot to see Raph exit Don’s room after their tryst had concluded. They were also in the perfect spot to see the sign reading Property of Donatello with an arrow pointing down towards Raph’s ass taped to Raph’s back.

Both Mikey and Leo burst out in raucous laughter at the sight. Raph shot them a strange look like they had just gone crazy and continued on his way. Leo and Mikey leaned into each other as they stood up to go congratulate Don on his awesome prank.

“Don’t get any ideas Michelangelo,” Leo warned as they walked. “If you put a sign like that on me than I will make sure you dearly regret it.”

Leo let the threat hang in the air between them. Mikey stared into Leo’s eyes trying to figure out if his mate was just messing with him or if he was serious. The carefully blank expression on Leo’s face gave nothing away.

“Besides,” Leo continued as he stepped closer to Mikey. “This belongs to me.”

Leo quickly shot out a hand around Mikey to grab his lover’s firm rump and give it a possessive squeeze. Mikey’s mouth dropped open at the boldness of Leo’s actions and Leo took full advantage of that.

The kiss that Leo placed on Mikey’s lips was hard and passionate. He poured in his love and desire for his mate into that one kiss. It was all Mikey could do to grasp Leo’s shoulders to keep standing on his legs that had suddenly turned to jelly. As quickly as the kiss had started, it ended leaving Mikey panting for breath.

“This is mine and don’t you forget it,” teased Leo.


	47. Key

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May 3rd - Key

There were times that Mikey would really stop and think about his relationship with Leo. If someone who didn’t know them very well were to examine them than they may not think that he and Leo would fit together very well.

They were the oldest and youngest of their brothers. One of them was more serious while the other liked to play around. Leo liked to run through katas in his spare time while Mikey would rather ride through the sewers on his skateboard all afternoon.

The two of them couldn’t be more opposite if they tried but somehow they worked. They both found a way to make it work despite their differences. They understood and respected each other’s differences and sought out things that they had in common.

One commonality that they had was their enjoyment for creating art. Mikey had started out with paper and crayons as a child drawing pictures for his father to hang on their refrigerator for everyone to see. Leo’s appreciation for art had come later when he had found his admiration for the Japanese culture.

While they both knew about each other’s work, they had never really sought out the other for critique of their creations. This had more to do with the fact that for the most part Mikey was known in the family for creating drawings while Leo was more commonly seen working on the artistry with his kanji.

Today Mikey was interested in doing a collaboration of sorts with his brother however. One of Mikey’s favorite subjects to draw was his family and he thought that it would be an awesome idea to draw Leo as he was working on drawing his kanji.

When Mikey went to Leo’s room to present this idea to him, his older brother was more than happy to oblige. Swiftly they both set up what they would need to work with and settled down at Leo’s desk. As Mikey was putting his spare pencils down, he noticed a strange key sitting on Leo’s desk.

“What’s this?” Mikey asked as he picked up a key that was sitting on the edge of Leo’s desk. Turning the key around in his fingers, Mikey noticed a heart carefully painted on both sides.

“It’s ... I guess you could say it’s the key to my heart,” Leo whispered in answer.

“What do you mean?” questioned Mikey, his curiosity now peaked.

Leo pointed to a small chest sitting at the foot of his bed. “They key goes to that.”

Carefully Mikey slid over to the chest and inserted the key to unlock it. The hinges creaked slightly as Mikey tipped the lid up to reveal what was inside. Sitting in the chest were stacks of papers covered in what was undeniably Leo’s artwork.

The thing that made the work stand out though was that they weren’t just lines of kanji. They were a combination of poetry in kanji with accompanying drawing that had been sketched and colored remarkably.

Mikey was even more blown away by the subject of the art. Each and every page featured him as the subject. Reverently Mikey went through each page one at a time to take in when his brother had created.

“What is all of this Leo?” Mikey asked.

“It’s you. It’s my heart,” Leo answered as he joined his mate. “Most of it I made before we got together. I thought if I couldn’t have the real you than I could at least have these creations to keep me going. Then you agreed to be with me and I couldn’t stop. I just didn’t know how to show you without thinking that I was being creepy or something.”

“No, no I love it,” Mikey said emphatically. “I’m honored that you would want to spend so much time drawing just me. You know what this means don’t you? We can make great art together.”

Mikey sat up just enough to place a lingering kiss on Leo’s lips before turning back to the amazing gift his mate had just shown him.


	48. Clown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May 4th - Clown

The time had come for Mikey to clean up his room again. It wasn’t the disaster area that it had been the last time that Leo forced him to clean it. It was just the normal messy that came from living in the room.

Leo hadn’t even told him that he had to go clean. Mikey had decided that all on his own. The fact that last time he had been rewarded by getting to dance with Leo for a good portion of the afternoon on the newly cleaned floor had not been forgotten.

The fact that Mikey was cleaning his room without being asked also meant that he could take as long as he wanted and no one would be constantly checking in on him to make sure that he wasn’t goofing off. This was a good thing considering that was exactly what Mikey was doing at the moment.

As Mikey had been going through his art supplies in his desk he had come across a scrapbook that he had made about his time as Cowabunga Carl. Being a birthday clown had been an interesting time in his life and he had wanted to make sure that he remembered everything about it.

Picking up the scrapbook, Mikey flopped down on his bed to thumb through the pages and take a trip down memory lane. The first two pages were dedicated to all of his firsts with his new job. It included a picture of his first clown head, first birthday request, first pay stub, and picture of the first bruise that he received at work.

Mikey had never imagined that being a clown for children’s birthday parties could be so dangerous. The bruises that he walked away with after some of his gigs corrected him on that very quickly. Little kids could be vicious when they wanted to be and thought that they could get away with it.

As Mikey continued flipping through the book he had a chance to relive all the things he loved and hated about being a clown. Getting a chance to go topside and interact with humans without them yelling and running away from him was awesome and earning some money wasn’t bad either. The impatient moms and abusive kids on the other hand would not be missed.

As much fun as Mikey had playing the clown and earning money for his family, he had been very excited when Leo had returned home from his extended training mission. Not only had Mikey been more excited than he could put into words just to see his big brother, it also meant that he could retired Cowabunga Carl and return to just being plain old Michelangelo.

While he had enjoyed his time as a clown, Mikey couldn’t say that he wasn’t happy that it was in the past. They were good memories and ones that he would enjoy revisiting for years to come but now was the time that he got to just be himself and face the new adventures and challenges that would come his way.


	49. Bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May 5th - Bed

Leo was tired. The day had been long and trying and he couldn’t be happier that night had finally come and he could go to bed. Leo was an early riser by nature which meant that he had been up for longer than his brothers had. This on top of his training as a ninja as well as the leader meant that he was nearing exhaustion and could hear his bed calling his name.

With a quiet goodnight to his family, Leo left the living head slowly headed upstairs to crawl into bed. He barely took the time to pull off all of his gear and lean his katanas against the head of the bed before Leo was crawling under the covers and resting his head on his soft pillow.

Leo had barely been in bed for five minutes and was just starting to doze off when he heard his door swing open. He didn’t bother opening his eyes but Leo could feel that it was Mikey that had entered his room. Mikey was the only one that could fill a room with all of his energy even when he wasn’t doing anything.

“Hey Leo, slide over and make room,” Mikey whispered.

A small groan issued from Leo’s mouth but he complied with Mikey’s request and slid over in the bed. When there was enough room, Mikey joined his lover under the covers and cuddled up to Leo’s side to the point of hooking one leg around Leo’s waist.

“Mikey,” Leo moaned. “Not tonight Mikey. I’m too tired to do anything tonight.”

“That’s okay dude,” yawned Mikey. “I’m not here for sex. I know you’re too tired for it tonight. I just wanted to spend the night with you in the same bed. Is that okay?”

Leo turned on the bed so that he could wind one of his arms around Mikey’s waist and pull him in close to his side. “I’m very okay with that,” Leo mumbled.

As Leo settled down once again and drifted off to sleep, Mikey cuddled farther into Leo’s hold as he allowed himself to relax. He had been telling Leo the truth when he said that he hadn’t joined his mate in bed with the idea of getting sex.

The sex between the two of them was incredible and Mikey enjoyed each and every time that they came together as one. That wasn’t the only thing that he loved and wanted to be with Leo for though.

Leo’s presence alone was enough to comfort and sooth Mikey whenever he was feeling sad or tense. Right now though, that wasn’t Mikey’s problem. He just liked spending as much time as he could with his mate, even if it was just sleeping in the same bed together.

Slowly Mikey felt his own eyes get heavier and heavier until he lost the battle of keeping them open. With a sigh he gave up the struggle to remain awake and laid his head down on Leo’s plastron and allowed himself to drift off to sleep snuggled up with Leo in the leader’s bed for one of the most restful sleeps he had ever had.


	50. Clock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May 6th - Clock

Time was very important to a ninja. Knowing what was going on around you and how much time you had to react could mean the difference between life and death. Even outside life and death scenarios, knowing the time could be very helpful which is where clocks came into play.

For the most part Mikey didn’t have a problem with clocks telling him what time it was. Clocks told him when something that he was baking was done cooking. Clocks told him how much time he had left to save Princess Peach. Clocks told him when it was time to get up so that he wouldn’t be late to practice and get lectured by Master Splinter.

What Mikey didn’t like about clocks was when they woke him up earlier than he needed to be awake. This was the case when Leo’s alarm clock started ringing at six in the morning. The sound wormed its way inside Mikey’s head and pulled him out of the wonderful land of dreams that he had been exploring.

Only bothering to crack one eye open, Mikey sent the best death glare that he could manage towards the clock. He was amazed when it didn’t immediately burst into flames though it wasn’t from lack of trying.

The morning got even worse when Mikey felt Leo sliding out of the bed and taking his warmth with him. This got the sluggish response of Mikey rolling over and blindly reaching out one hand to try and find Leo and drag him back into the bed. Leo easily evaded the searching hands with a soft smile at his mate’s antics.

“Come back to bed Leo,” Mikey whined.

Leo chuckled. “No, I’m getting up and starting the day. If you want me then you should get up.”

“Too comfy,” mumbled Mikey.

“Well then give me a kiss before I head downstairs,” Leo said as he leaned in towards his mate. “I deserve it after letting you steal all of the covers last night while you were dreaming.

“It’s too early for kisses,” Mikey moaned as he tried to bury himself deeper into the bed.

Leo laughed as he dove after Mikey determined to get his morning kiss. Mikey only put up a half hearted fight and quickly relented when Leo’s lips found his. The kiss they shared was short but sweet.

When Leo pulled away he quickly put on all of his gear and grabbed his katanas. He knew that his father would be waiting for him and he didn’t want to take too much longer. Before leaving the room Leo made sure that his alarm clock was turned off so that it wouldn’t accidentally go off and wake Mikey up again since it was Sunday and they didn’t have any practice.

Just as Leo opened the door to leave he heard a quiet snore coming from the bed. He couldn’t help the smile that formed on his face. His mate just had the innate ability to make him happy even if he didn’t know that he was doing that.


	51. Virgin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May 7th - Virgin

Whether or not Mikey desired Leo was something that could never be called into question. The sea green turtle took every chance that he got to give Leo hugs or quick kisses throughout the day. Mikey really liked the times when he could catch Leo unaware and pinch his cute little tail.

Mikey would freely admit to anyone that asked that he loved his mate’s ass. With all of the work that Leo did, it was nice and firm. Mikey was almost certain that he could bounce a quarter off of it if Leo would give him a chance.

The only thing that Mikey didn’t like about it was that in the almost two months that he and Leo had been together, the only thing he’d gotten to do with that taunt rump was to grope it. While there was nothing wrong with groping Leo’s ass, far from it, Mikey wanted to do so much more.

He wanted to sink into that virgin flesh and mark it as his own. He wanted to claim Leo like Leo had done to him plenty of times before. The only thing that had stopped him in the past was that he wasn’t sure how to ask for what he wanted. It wasn’t that he was afraid that Leo would turn him down. It was more that he didn’t want to come off as naive or unsure of himself.

Tonight he was determined to be the leader in the bedroom though. With this in mind he followed Leo up to his bedroom, planting kisses and caressing any part of his brother that he could reach. As soon as they crossed the threshold the door was closed behind them and quickly locked.

“You seem to be in a very good mood tonight,” Leo teased as they made their way over to the bed.

“I am,” Mikey agreed between kissed as he pushed Leo down onto the bed and straddled his lap. “I was hoping that we could do something a little different tonight.”

“What did you have in mind?” Leo asked as he stared up at his mate.

Mikey blushed a bit as he worked up the courage to ask for what he wanted. “I was hoping that I could take you tonight,” he said in a rush.

“You want to be on top?” Leo asked to make sure that he understood properly.

Mikey nodded shyly. Before he had a chance to say anything else, Leo was pulling him down into a firm lip lock that took both of their breaths away. When Leo finally allowed Mikey to sit back up they were both panting heavily.

“The lube is in the top drawer,” Leo stated as he watched Mikey with hooded eyes.

With a wide grin that threatened to split his face, Mikey leaned forward and fumbled with Leo’s bedside table until he found the lube. Once he had the bottle in hand Mikey wormed his way in between Leo’s supple legs.

Staring up into Leo’s eyes, Mikey began by kissing the inside of one of Leo’s knees and working his way up towards his plastron and the slowly hardening organ housed inside. Mikey skipped over the slit that would eventually reveal Leo’s hard member and copied his actions on the other leg.

By the time that Mikey reached the golden plastron for the second time, the tip of Leo’s cock was poking out. Mikey’s broad tongue swiped across the head and had the cock dropping down into his mouth.

While Mikey focused on using his tongue to help the penis in his mouth fill out into a full erection he also coated his fingers with the lube and brushed them against the tight entrance that he desperately wanted to be inside.

When he was sure that Leo was properly distracted by the blowjob he pushed the tip of one finger inside and used it to begin widening Leo for something a lot bigger. Soon a second finger slipped in beside the first and Mikey scissored them to make sure that Leo was completely stretched and ready for him.

With a slurp Mikey pulled away from Leo’s dick much to his lover’s displeasure. Leo’s moan of complaint soon turned into one of desire as Mikey sat up and allowed his own member to drop free for the first time that night. With fumbling hands, Mikey quickly lubed up his dick and pressed the head to the tight ring of muscles that guarded Leo’s entrance.

Mikey trembled as he pushed all the way into the virgin ass of his lover. The tight heat was incredible and it was taking everything he had not to finish right then. It was so much better than he had imagined and he didn’t want it ending too soon.

Once he was sure that he had control of himself again, Mikey began carefully thrusting in and out of Leo until he was sure that his mate was fully adjusted to having him inside. His slow pace didn’t last long however as the new sensations were quickly becoming overwhelming.

As Mikey picked up the pace with his thrusts, Leo reached down a hand to stroke himself since Mikey was too busy at the moment. The dual sensations of being both filled and stroked was too much for Leo to take as he climaxed over both of their plastrons.

The way Leo’s inner muscles clamped down around him was the last straw for Mikey as he released himself deeply inside of Leo, marking the leader as his own. Mikey continued his quick thrusts as he rode out the waves of his orgasm until the tremors wore off.

Pulling out, Mikey tucked himself back in and fell to his side next to Leo. Neither bothered to try and wipe away the sticky mess that was still coating both of them as they settled down to enjoy the afterglow.

“So did you enjoy yourself?” Leo asked as he nuzzled his face against Mikey’s neck.

“Very much,” Mikey yawned. “Thank you Leo.”

“No problem little brother,” Leo whispered. “I love you.”

“Love you too,” Mikey words were barely coherent as sleep started to claim him.

Leo just smile as he pulled Mikey closer to him. The smaller turtle meant the world to him and he would do anything to make him happy. Letting Mikey take control of their lovemaking had felt so good and put a smile of Mikey’s face. Leo wouldn’t change a single thing about the night.


	52. Sheets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May 8th - Sheets

Leo’s transition from sleep to wakefulness was a slow one. The comfortable feel of the sheets and the warmth coming from his mate made it so that he didn’t want to move a muscle. When he did move to stretch out Leo felt a pulling sensation under his tail.

The sore muscles in his rump served as a reminder of the previous night’s activities with Mikey. He couldn’t call the feeling pain and he had certainly felt worse in the past. This soreness was pleasant with the memories that it brought to mind.

Leo had really enjoyed bottoming to Mikey last night. It wasn’t something that even a year ago he would have ever thought of doing. He was the oldest brother and leader of their team. He didn’t just willingly let someone else take charge. Last night though it just felt right and he couldn’t deny his lover’s request. In the end it had been one of the most pleasurable experiences of his life.

Practice was going to be an interesting experience today though. Leo was used to training in different circumstances and making sure that he was properly stretched so that he wouldn’t injure himself. This was something that he couldn’t stretch beforehand. He just hoped that it wouldn’t be too noticeable. He preferred keeping what he and Mikey did behind closed doors private.

The tenderness in his butt wasn’t the only thing that reminded him of what happened last night either. The stickiness of the sheets that he was tangled in was another reminder. Leo wrinkled his nose as he peeled away the soiled sheets from his body.

Last night they hadn’t bothered cleaning themselves off before falling asleep. This meant that during the hours that they had been sleeping, the sheets that had kept their bodies warm had also been wiping off the semen that was covering their plastrons. It had then dried and hardened creating the mess that Leo was dealing with right now.

The stickiness wasn’t the only thing about the sheets that stood out to Leo. The scent on them was also very powerful. Taking the portion of cloth that he had already untangled from around his body, Leo brought it up to his nose and took a big sniff. The combined scents of both himself and Mikey flooded his senses and served to both relax him and cause heat to stir in his lower belly.

This wasn’t the first time that his sheet had smelled like the two of them but this time was different. There was a change in Mikey’s scent. It was stronger than any of the other times that they had made love in the past. Leo could only guess that it had something to do with that fact that Mikey had been the one dominating him last night and that had caused a change in his hormones and therefore his scent.

As Leo pulled the sheets back up to cover himself until it was time to rise, he thought about what he needed to do with them. They needed to be washed of course to remove the stains but Leo was almost reluctant because it would also remove the scent. Then again, it would also mean that they could have fun getting the sheets all dirty again.


	53. Doors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May 9th - Doors

Another day had dawned and that meant another practice. Practice made perfect and that was exactly what Master Splinter wanted for them. He wanted to know that when they left the lair and were outside his protection that they could take care of themselves.

The scariest part was not knowing what was going to happen every time they decided to go topside to the world that was run by humans. As such Master Splinter planned on making sure that his sons were well prepared to deal with any surprise that came their way.

Master Splinter took a moment to look over his sons before starting to speak. "Today's lesson will be dealing with the unknown," he began.

"One at a time you will enter the dojo when I call you and will face off against me. Your lesson is only complete once I say it is. Once you have completed your own lesson you are free to go. While you are waiting for you turn you will wait quietly on the couch. Any questions?"

The four of them shook their heads in the negative. "Very well. Donatello, you will go first. The rest of you may go wait on the couch."

Mikey settled down on the couch as close as he could get to Leo without actually sitting in his lap. While he was there he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the dojo doors where Don and Master Splinter had disappeared.

Surprises in general were something that Mikey enjoyed but this wasn’t one of them. That thought was only reinforced when Don left the dojo looking like he had just gone a few rounds with the Hulk and lost.

Raph’s subsequent journey through the doors to the dojo and back didn’t make the youngest turtle feel any better. When Raph said that it was his turn, Mikey could feel a hole building in the pit of his stomach. On jelly like legs he stood up and went to train with his father.

Leo couldn’t help but tense up as the doors closed ominously behind Mikey. It wasn’t that he thought that Mikey couldn’t take care of himself or that his father would actually hurt his brother. It was more that he simply didn’t like it when he couldn’t protect his mate.  
It was his job as Mikey’s leader and lover to make sure that no harm befell him. This did not mean sitting on the couch as Mikey was put through a trial that had already spit Don and Raph out looking the worse for the wear.

The only thing that stopped Leo from bursting through the dojo doors and going to rescue his brother was the fact that he knew that the training was important and could potentially save Mikey’s life someday.

This didn’t mean that Leo stayed on the couch however when the dojo door opened on their own and Mikey came stumbling out. Like a flash, Leo was by his side offering comfort and support. Mikey leaned against him for a minute before reluctantly pulling away.

“Master Splinter wants to see you now,” Mikey said. “I’ll be passed out on the couch when you’re done.”

Leo watched as Mikey slowly walked back over to the couch before falling face down on the cushions and not moving except to turn his head to breathe. Nervously Leo turned to face the doors that would take him to his father. He didn’t know what to expect as he walked through the doors to meet his fate.


	54. Bus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May 10th - Bus

Being mutated turtles meant that there weren’t as many opportunities for distractions and pastimes as there were for humans. That meant that there were times that they needed to get creative when it came to finding something fun to do.

Leo’s definition of fun and Mikey’s definition of fun didn’t always match with one another. There were times however when they could bring their two different definitions together and make a compromise. Tonight was just one of those times.

Both of them had far too much energy to stay cooped up in the lair and had instead headed topside to stretch their legs. Once they reached the rooftops above the city they approached the edge to look down at the city. New York was truly the city that never slept. People were still running around on the sidewalks and driving in the streets.

“Do you want to go for a run?” Leo suggested to Mikey.

“You mean like a training run?” asked Mikey. “Naw dude. We’re supposed to be having fun out here not training.”

Leo continued to stare down at the street. His toes tapped nervously against the roof with the need to move around and stop standing in just one spot. As he looked down at the street he saw the city bus making a turn onto the street that the building they were on was facing.

“How about we make the run a bit more interesting than,” Leo suggested.

“What do you have in mind?” Mikey asked as he leaned against Leo and tried to follow his line of sight and figure out what his brother was thinking.

Leo pointed towards the bus. “You see the bus done there? Well I’m suggesting that we have a race. You versus me versus the bus. The bus’s route ends at the waterfront. First one to get there wins.”

Mikey grinned widely at the challenge. “So what does the winner get?”

Leo stood up straight and pulled Mikey flush against his chest and leaned in until their mouths were an inch apart. “I’m sure that the winner and loser could think of something of value to be awarded as a prize.”

A blush appeared on Mikey’s as he tipped his face back for the kiss that he was sure that Leo was about to give him. Instead he felt a rush of cold air hit his chest as Leo turned tail and started running after the bus that was already heading for its final destination.

“Hey! No fair!” Mikey yelled as he took off after his older brother.

Mikey was undoubtedly the fastest runner out of all of his brothers but Leo had managed to get a good head start. He was already getting ready to make the jump to the second rooftop by the time Mikey had even reached the edge of the first roof.

There was no way that Mikey was going to let Leo beat him at a simple sprint. He would never live it down if that were to happen. Instead he decided that the best course of action would be to stop Leo with any method necessary.

The method that he chose was to pull one of his nunchucks out of his belt and to throw it at Leo’s feet causing him to trip and fall. This gave Mikey the needed time to catch up to his brother and attempt to pass him in their race.

Leo wasn’t about the let that happen and managed to sit up enough as Mikey ran by to grab onto one of the sea green ankles and send Mikey crashing down onto the roof beside him. Mikey’s collapse turned into a small wrestling match between the two of them to see who could pin the other.

They both ended up so distracted by the feel of each other’s body moving against their own that they completely forgot about the bus that they were supposed to be racing and instead became completely focused on each other. In the end neither of them minded that they lost a race to a city bus. They had come topside to have fun, spend time together, and get rid of their pent up energy and that’s exactly what they did.


	55. Near

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May 11th - Near

With not even two months having passed by since Leo and Mikey had begun their relationship, they were still firmly in the honeymoon phase of their relationship. They were firmly in love and could still look at everything with rose tinted glasses.

There had been no fights between the two of them and they still enjoyed being near each other all day long if they could manage it. This was exactly what they were both planning on doing today.

It had started with breakfast when Leo had forgone his typical morning stretches in favor of staying near Mikey and watching him cook. There was just something about watching Mikey move around the kitchen that mesmerized Leo. It was like seeing a sensual dance being performed solely for his benefit.

Mikey for his part knew the reaction that Leo had to him working in the kitchen and went out of his way to entice his partner. He liked spending time with Leo and if he could give him a show while he worked than all the better.

Practice was another area of their lives that they got to be near each other. There were the obvious times that they got to be near each other such as when they were sparring together or practicing tumbling exercises with one another. There were also less obvious things that neither of them even thought about as they did them.

One thing was the order that they sat in when they faced Master Splinter. Leo took the position on the far right with Mikey sitting to his immediate left. Then came Don and then Raph. The order had originally been put in place one day by their father to minimize fighting and distractions during practice and it was something that they had all stuck to ever since.

Another way they both made an unconscious effort to be near each other was just how close they sat to one another. It didn’t matter if it was as they listened to their father describing what they would be doing that day or if they were meditating after practice. They somehow always ended up sitting closer to each other than they had to.

Even when it came time for them to go to bed it was hard for them not to be near each other. Because Leo got up earlier in the morning, he also went to bed before Mikey did which cut down on their time together even if it was only by about an hour.

To make up for this Leo tended to spend at least the last half hour that he was up in his mate’s company, sharing in his presence for as long as he could. It was their last touch of each other before they called it a night and travelled off into the land of dreams.

Sleep couldn’t even keep them away from each other. Lately they had been choosing to share a room and a bed together as they slept away the night. On the nights that they weren’t in the same bed, their rooms were the ones nearest each other so they were never far apart.

They couldn’t get enough of each other and they didn’t want to. Being close to each other gave them both a sense of peace and that wasn’t something that they were willing to trade for the world.


	56. Dog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May 12th - Dog

It had been a quiet evening for the most part. Master Splinter had been tired and had gone to bed early. Raph and Don had decided to go shopping at the local junkyards. This meant that Leo and Mikey had the run of the lair to themselves.

With the whole lair to do whatever they wanted to, the possibilities were endless. There were so many wild and crazy things that they could choose to do. In the end they picked reading while cuddling on the couch.

Leo was resting with his back against one of the arms of the couch with his legs laying across the cushions. In between his legs was Mikey as the younger turtle laid back against Leo carapace to plastron. With Leo reading his book and Mikey flipping through his comic, they were both more than content to spend the evening just as they were.

Their peace came to an abrupt end however when the door that led to the hidden entrance to the sewer tunnel swung open. At the sudden movement, Leo and Mike turned to see their two middle brothers walking back into their home. The thing that stood out the most was that they were both empty handed even though they had been gone for a few hours.

“You didn’t find anything at the junkyard good enough to bring home?” Leo asked his brothers.

“Oh there was plenty of useful stuff at the junkyard,” Don disagreed. “That wasn’t the problem.”

Leo’s face immediately clouded over with worry at Don’s words. “What happened? Are you both okay?” he asked quickly as he looked them over for any injuries.

“We’re fine Leo,” said Raph. “Some guards just showed up unexpectedly to inspect the dump and they brought their stupid dog with them. We can hide from the sight of the guards but we can’t hide our scent from the dog so we had a scare but they didn’t find us. We thought it was best to come home so the trip ended up being pointless.”

“You guys didn’t hurt Sparky did you?” Mikey asked worriedly.

Mikey’s brother’s turned to face him with identical questioning expressions. None of them had the first clue as to who Sparky was.

“Who are you talking about?” Leo asked gently.

“The guard dog at the junkyard,” Mikey answered as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. “He’s a good dog really. I’ve run into him a few times when I was up there skateboarding. He barks all mean and tough but he’s really a sweetie. Kind of like Raph.”

Raph raised a fist and acted like he was going to smack Mikey upside the head before Don took hold of his arm and pulled him towards their bedroom. Mikey just smirked and settled back down against Leo as he picked up his comic and prepared to start reading again.

Leo just sighed as he wrapped his arms back around Mikey. “Only you would manage to befriend a guard dog whose job it is to scare people away from the dump in the middle of the night.”

Mikey just smiled at his lover’s statement. It was hard for him not to make new friends, especially with a dog that managed to freak Raph out which was one of his own favorite hobbies. That just made the night so much more fun.


	57. Loud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May 13th - Loud

It wasn’t often that Mikey woke up before Leo did. Leo was the epitome of an early riser and so Mikey was surprised when he opened his eyes to see his lover still sleeping peacefully in the bed.

For a while Mikey just laid there and watched his brother sleep. Leo’s face looked so calm and peaceful during sleep, something that was a rarity when he was awake. In his dreams Leo was able to let go of the worry and responsibility that he carried during the day. Mikey was honored that he was the only one that got to see Leo like this.

A quick glance at the clock told Mikey that it was almost time for Leo to wake up and start his day. Even though it was Sunday and there was nothing that they were required to do Leo still made a point to get some training in regardless.

A smirk slowly made a home on Mikey’s face as an idea formed in his mind. Waking up to an alarm wasn’t fun and Mikey couldn’t imagine that anyone could like it. Instead he had a much better way to wake Leo up that would be most enjoyable for both of them.

Carefully Mikey pulled off the sheet that was covering his lover, revealing his body to his hungry eyes. Leo tensed for a moment and rolled onto his back and settling back down again. Deciding that he wasn’t going to get a better opportunity than this, Mikey moved so that he was hovering over Leo’s body with an arm and leg on either side of him.

Taking his time, Mikey slid down Leo’s body being careful not to wake his lover just yet. He didn’t stop until his head was over the juncture of Leo’s legs and plastron. With his smirk just growing wider Mikey leaned down until he could blow a stream of warm air from his mouth over the slit that protected Leo’s magnificent cock.

Leo stirred slightly but didn’t show any other signs of waking. This caused Mikey to grow more bold as he brought his mouth down until he could lick right across the slit. Leo let out a moan but otherwise remained still.

Encouraged by the results Mikey continued to lick and then suckle on the rapidly growing bulge in front of him. It wasn’t until the muscles in Leo’s groin relaxed and allowed the cock to drop down and into Mikey’s mouth that Leo was finally roused to full wakefulness.  
“I can’t complain about the view,” Leo murmured sleepily, “but what brought this on.”

“I just thought that this would be a better wakeup call than your stupid alarm clock,” Mikey said with a slurp as he sat back up.

Leo sat up and moved so that he could press himself up against his mate. “I do like your way much, much better,” Leo purred.

Wasting no time, Leo attached his mouth to Mikey’s. When he thrust his tongue inside the willing mouth, Leo was able to taste himself on Mikey’s lips and that only served to turn Leo on even more.

Moving together they ended up laying back down on the bed only this time with Leo on top and working his way in between Mikey’s willingly parted legs. Quickly but thoroughly Leo grabbed the lube and prepped his smaller lover before thrusting inside of him to the hilt.

Mikey let out a loud moan as his prostate was hit directly and caused his own erection to make its appearance. The moans only got louder when Leo wrapped a hand that had a strong grip from all of his practice with his katanas around Mikey’s penis and pumped it in time with his thrusts.

The headboard ended up banging against the wall with the strength that Leo was putting behind his movements and the only thing that Mikey had the breath to say was his lover’s name over and over again which he did as loudly as he could.

With a loud cry from both of them, they reached their climaxes hard. They shuddered and shook through their orgasms as it washed through them. Even after they had finished they just stayed as they were with Leo buried deep inside of Mikey as they enjoyed the moment.

“Best wakeup call ever,” Mikey panted as he tried to get his heart rate to slow back down to normal again.

“I can’t think of a better way to start the day,” Leo agreed as he pulled out and tucked himself back in.

Mikey just chuckled as he pulled Leo back down by his side so they could lay together. They had no plans to go back to sleep but neither did they intend on getting up anytime soon. For now they were both content to remain just where they were.


	58. Fence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May 14th - Fence

A new day meant new projects. New things to do and try. Right now Leo and Mikey were having fun watching their other two brothers working on their own project. They were systematically removing pretty much everything out of Don’s room in order to go and soundproof the walls.

Apparently yesterday when Mike decided that a blowjob was the best way to wake Leo up, the noise that they had made had carried outside of their room and their brothers hadn’t appreciated the sounds.

It was said that good fences make good neighbors and that was apparently what Don was looking for right now. Mikey didn’t mind having put on a bit of a show for his brothers but Leo was mortified that Don and Raph had heard them making love. That was something that he preferred to keep private between himself and Mikey and not to announce to the whole lair.

At first Leo had been a little offended when Don had suggested that they needed a fence between them and had begun working on it so quickly. After thinking about it for a while though, Leo had come to the conclusion that his genius brother had the right idea.

Mikey probably wouldn’t mind if one day he decided to pounce and take him right in the middle of the living room floor in the middle of the day with everyone watching. The excitable turtle most likely wouldn’t care about showing off to the world in such a public display. It would probably just make him even more rambunctious knowing that he had an audience.

Leo on the other hand wasn’t like that. Making love put one in a vulnerable position. This wasn’t necessarily a bad thing and Leo didn’t mind doing that with Mikey but his young lover was the only one he wanted to see him like that. It was special and Leo didn’t want to share that feeling with anyone else, even the rest of his family.

The more he thought about it, the more Leo decided that Don had the right idea to soundproof his bedroom. It would minimize his brothers hearing his and Mikey’s private moment and it would make sure that Raph and Don weren’t broadcasting their own times together to the whole lair.

Maybe when Don and Raph were done working in the olive toned turtle’s room, they could help Leo out to soundproof his own room. The two middle siblings may now have their own fence that would save them from having to hear their leader and youngest brother going at it but the rest of the lair didn’t have that luxury.

Leo was hoping that by creating a soundproof fence around his room, he and Mikey would always have a sanctuary where they could retreat to when they needed some alone time. This didn’t mean that they always had to go to Leo’s room when they wanted to be together. Leo knew that Mikey was far too adventurous to be limited to just one room but it would give them someplace they could always return to and be safe in.


	59. Emblem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May 15th - Emblem

There were times that Leo was a bit envious of the business that Don and Raph had created for themselves. They already had so much in common that they could work on together when it came to Raph’s bike and the other mechanical devices in the garage.

Working on their repair business just gave them another venue that they could combine their common skills together to create something great. Leo didn’t begrudge his brothers their connection with each other but he was a bit jealous of it. He and Mikey got along very well but they didn’t have that same commonality that bound them together.

This is what made Leo even more jealous when Don asked for Mikey’s help when it came to the business that he and Raph had created. Don thought that it would be a good idea to have some kind of emblem that could act as a logo for the business so that people could recognize it and put a picture to it in the hopes that it would get them more customers.

Mikey was so excited when Don asked him for his help with the emblem and Leo didn’t have the heart to bring him down with his own morose feelings. Leo couldn’t say that part of him wasn’t wishing that he was the one that had been brought in to help but he wasn’t about to make Mike feel bad about being the one to be asked.

That is why when Mikey came to him talking excitedly about the fact that humans all over the state and possibly farther were going to be seeing his artwork he smiled and listened patiently despite the ache welling up in his heart.

Leo was so caught up in his own thoughts that he completely tuned out the words that Mikey’s was saying and only paid a cursory attention to his voice. One particular sentence did get through to him though.

“So when can we get started?” Mikey asked.

Leo blinked in surprise at Mikey’s question. “What do you mean we? I thought Don came to you for your help with making the emblem.”

“He did but I’m going to need your help too,” Mikey said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. “You’re just as good as me when it comes to drawing and I know that for a fact since you showed me the stuff that you drew of me. How could I not want your help with something this big?”

The ache that had been forming around Leo’s heart disappeared almost immediately at Mikey’s words.

“Thank you Mikey. I truly appreciate the offer,” Leo said with feeling. “So what do you have in mind for the emblem?”

“Well I was thinking that part of it had to be a turtle or a reference to a turtle for obvious reasons,” Mikey started chattering away at his ideas.

As Mikey continued talking about his ideas for the emblem, Leo listened patiently. Maybe he was wrong in thinking that he and Mikey didn’t have anything in common that drew them together. They both liked working on their art even if it was in different mediums. Leo smiled knowing that no matter what, he and Mikey would always find something to bring them together.


	60. Apart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May 16th - Apart

Love is a wonderful thing and there are few things in the world as nice as spending time with the one that you love. Something that at times could just as rewarding as spending time together is spending time apart from your loved one.

While some may see this as being counter intuitive, Leo and Mikey found spending time apart from each other to be very beneficial. They both loved each other with all of their hearts and they did enjoy doing things together but they also needed time for themselves.

Mikey and Leo’s art gave them something that they could do together but they both had other hobbies that didn’t mesh as well together. Leo enjoyed his extra practice sessions and Mikey could become obsessed in trying to beat old scores on his video games. Mikey was the master of the kitchen and Leo couldn’t get enough of learning about the Japanese culture.

Neither of them wanted to stand in the other’s way of pursuing their own interests. Their hobbies and interests make them who they were and made them the people that their mate had fallen in love with. To take those things away would change them and that wasn’t something that either of them wanted.

In order to be strong as a couple, they each needed to be strong as individuals. In order to give yourself to another person you need to know who you are and that was something that Leo and Mikey knew and took to heart.

They wanted their partner to be happy and if that meant having to be apart from each other for a few hours than that was exactly what they were willing to live with. Leo would give his life in battle if it meant saving one of his brothers and Mikey would set aside his own feelings at times to lift everyone else’s spirits if things looked bleak. If they were willing to do that for their family than they could certainly spend some time apart for each other.

It wasn’t even only for their individual benefit that they spent time apart but also to benefit them as a couple. The closest of people could manage to get on each other’s nerves after spending too much time together and Leo and Mikey were no different. Leo was more serious and Mikey was more playful. While they normally loved that about each other, it could become irritating after a while.

When they each got time to themselves they found traits that could become irritating to be more endearing. Leo’s seriousness helped Mikey to focus when his mind was going in a million different directions and Mikey’s playfulness helped Leo to relax after a long and trying day.

There is a saying that absence makes the heart grow fonder. Not having something makes you crave it even more and this was very true of Mike and Leo. After a whole day of being apart from one another and only seeing each other at meals, they couldn’t keep their hands off of their lover’s body once they got behind closed doors.


	61. Disgrace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May 17th - Disgrace

Practice was an essential part of a ninja’s life. It kept their skills sharp and their senses on high alert so that they would always be ready to face any threat that came their way. This meant that paying attention and focusing during practice were essential.

Paying attention and focus had never been Mikey’s strong suit. He could do it when it really counted but today was not one of those days. From the moment Mikey had gotten up he had found himself moving from one focus to another.

During breakfast he had been distracted by a snow globe given to him by April. He had even gotten Don fixated on the glass sphere filled with water and glitter. After extracting a promise from Don that the genius would show him how to make snow when the weather got cold enough, Mikey ran out of the kitchen to go and inform his mate of these new proceedings.

Mikey managed to tell Leo all of his information before Master Splinter called a start to practice. He did not manage to work off all of his excitement however. Before he had left the kitchen, he had once again rubbed it into Raph’s face that he was the Battle Nexus Champion and the hot head was not.

The smirk on Raph’s face brought that rushing back to Mikey and got him even more hyped up. Bobbing up and down on his toes, Mikey started dancing around the room as their sensei indicated for the two of them to begin to spar.

Twisting and turning across the mat, Mikey was sure that there was no possible way that he would disgrace the title that he had worked so hard to win. Raph on the other hand wasn’t giving up so easily. He was determined to take his brother down a peg or two and remind him that being the Battle Nexus Champion didn’t mean that he couldn’t be defeated in a spar.

Mikey was having far too much fun taunting his brother and jumping around to notice that Raph wasn’t becoming irritated with him like he usually was. Instead Raph was more focused than ever. Using that concentration to his advantage, Raph managed to mop the floor with his youngest brother.

Not only did Raph win the spar, he literally sent Mikey flying off of the practice mat and into the far wall to land hard on his butt. Mikey winced at the not so delicate landing and rubbed his rear end as he stood up to bow to his opponent.

Blushing with the disgrace of his loss, Mikey slunk across the room and sat down next to his mate. This wasn’t the first time that he had lost during a spar and it most likely wouldn’t be the last time either. The thing that made the loss sting of disgrace was the overconfidence that he’d had walking into it.

Mikey had been so sure that he was going to beat Raph so easily he hadn’t bothered to really give it his all. In doing so he had set himself up for his own failure. This was why Master Splinter lectured his so often on the virtues of focusing and he was sure that he was going to get another when they were all dismissed. Unfortunately, he knew that he deserved it this time.


	62. Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May 18th - Red

New York was their city and that meant that they felt a closeness to it. They may not have been able to go up to the street and walk amongst the humans but they would protect the inhabitants with every skill they had.

This need to protect the population of their city led to the almost nightly patrols that the boys covered to hunt down the criminal elements. Normally they would patrol together as a single team but tonight they decided to change it up. Instead they were splitting into pairs in order to cover more ground.

Raph and Don headed off together in one direction while Leo and Mikey went their own way. The night was warm and calm. As Leo and Mikey ran across the rooftops they only found two muggings to break up. Other than that it was a quiet night for their patrol.

The quiet came to an abrupt end when Leo’s shell cell rang out into the night. Mikey was close enough to Leo that he could hear Raph on the other end of the call telling them that they needed to head back to the lair because Don had gotten hurt.

As soon as Leo closed his phone and attached it back to his belt, he and Mikey headed back to their home on fast feet. They met Raph and Don on the way and Leo immediately joined Raph in sharing Don’s weight and helping the genius get to his lab and up onto his cot so that his injured leg could be looked at.

There was a brief argument between Leo and Raph as to who would be the one to take care of Don’s injury. In the end Leo won out with his superior stitching skills while Raph supervised and Mikey went to inform Master Splinter of what had happened.

Once he was sure that Don’s leg was properly stitched and bandaged up Leo left Don to Raph’s care and headed to the bathroom to wash the blood off of his hands. As he let the warm water run over his hands, the red liquid that gave life to his brother wash down the drain.

This wasn’t the first time that his hands had been stained red and it most likely wouldn’t be the last time. It didn’t make it any easier though. Don’s injury may not have been very severe but was enough to cause a chill to run up Leo’s spine.

Don is a competent ninja and he’d had Raph fighting with him and watching his back and he’d still gotten hurt. This had the power to make Leo worried about Mikey’s safety. Like Don, Mikey was trained and just as dangerous but you can’t plan for everything and anything can happen.

Leo shuddered as the last of the red was washed from his hands leaving only their normal forest green left behind. If it was Mikey’s blood on his hands Leo wasn’t sure that he knew what he would do. His heart would be shattered beyond repair if something ever happened to his mate. Unfortunately that was the chance that they all took every time they left the lair. Instead of worrying, the best thing that could be done was to enjoy to the fullest their time together right now and that’s exactly what Leo intended to do.


	63. Sugar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May 19th - Sugar

Mikey’s love for sweets and junk food was well known in the family. The more sugar something had in it the better it was in his opinion. He would eat it all the time if he could get away with it. Being with Leo though meant living healthier than he had before and this led to less junk food.

There were still occasions where he got to splurge and make food that was just swimming in sugar. Yesterday Don had gotten hurt while out on patrol and had lost a fair amount of blood because of it. Raph had hovered over his mate and Leo had been the one to stitch Don up.

All of that had left Mikey with no way to help out which made him feel useless in the situation. Now it was his turn though. Don had slept away most of the day trying to recoup from the blood loss and Mikey knew that one of the best ways for Don to bring his energy back up would be to give him a shock of sugar.

Ice cream sundaes were the first and best thing that came to mind for Mikey when he thought of giving Don the sugar rush of his life. It was just after lunch and Mikey had been joined in the kitchen by both Leo and Raph just as he finished setting the last of the sundae toppings out on the table.

“Everything is out so just make your own ice cream and don’t blame me when you get a sugar high,” Mikey announced.

Together the three of them made four sundaes, one for each of them and one for Don when he eventually got up. By the time Don did finally manage to stumble into the kitchen the ice cream had just started to begin to melt in the bowl.

Leo pointed with his spoon to a fourth bowl that was sitting on the table. "We made a sundae for you too Donnie," said Leo.

Don smiled as he took a seat next to Raph. "Thanks Leo." After a few bites Don pushed the bowl away. "I'm not too hungry right now though."

"Come on Donnie. You need to eat more than that," Mikey wheedled as he added another scoop of ice cream and a couple more cherries to the top of Don's sundae. "You're gonna need all the energy you can get if you plan on being part of practice later."

"He's right Don," Raph agreed with his youngest brother. "You need to build your strength back up."

"All right," Don agreed with a tired smile.

Mikey smiled proudly as Don turned back to his sugary treat and dug into it. He may not have been the one to stitch Don up but he could still be there for his brother in his own way. The next few minutes passed by in relative quiet with the only excitement being Don stealing the cherries off of Raph’s sundae.

Popping them into his mouth Don smirked back at Raph. "That's for taking Mikey's side," Don gloated.

"Smart ass," Raph quipped back.

Mikey and Leo laughed at their brothers’ antics as they continued to eat. The light chuckles from Mikey came to a quick end when Leo leaned over and licked the line of melted ice cream that had dribbling down Mikey’s chin. The gleam in Leo’s eyes made Mikey feel more revved up than sugar ever could.


	64. Whipped Cream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May 20th - Whipped Cream

It was late and everyone was starting to feel tired. Beds were sounding like the most comfortable places in the world and Master Splinter, Raph, and Don had already made the choice to retire to their rooms for the night. Leo and Mikey were just thinking about making that same decision.

“Why don’t you go up to my room and wait for me?” Leo whispered in Mikey’s ear as he drew his young lover into a tender embrace. “I’ll be up in just a minute.”

Mikey tipped his chin up and placed a quick peck on Leo’s lips. “Don’t keep me waiting long,” Mikey quipped.

Leo stood rooted to the spot for a moment as he watched his mate disappear into his room. As soon as the door closed behind Mikey, Leo turned around and immediately headed into the kitchen. He knew exactly what he wanted and where it was located.

The refrigerator door swung open and revealed the half full can of whipped cream that had been used yesterday to make ice cream sundaes. Leo knew that perfect way to use the rest of the can so it would go to waste in the fridge.

A smirk took up residence on Leo’s face as he closed the door and headed up to his room with the whipped cream in hand. He would never have thought to do something like what he was planning before he became a couple with Mikey. The younger turtle was certainly doing wonders on his creativity and spontaneity.

When he finally got to his room and closed and locked the door behind him, he couldn’t help but notice Mikey’s lithe form completely stripped of gear and laying spread out on his bed.

“Did you bring me a present?” Mikey purred out as he noticed the sweet treat in his lover’s hand.

“I did indeed bring you a present,” Leo agreed as he quickly tore off his gear as he hurried over to the bed. “I’m sure that you will find it to be most satisfying.”

With that Leo surged down and captured Mikey’s lips with his own. Twin churrs filled the air and would have told the entire lair what was going on if they didn’t have the soundproofing in their walls that Don had helped install.

As it was, neither of them cared at the moment if they had an audience listening at the door. They were having far too much fun exploring each other’s mouth. It was with great reluctance that Leo pulled away from the kiss. As much he loved kissing the sea green turtle, Leo had other plans for the night and he wanted to put them into play.

Sitting up so that he was straddling Mikey’s lap, Leo made a show of taking the cap off of the whipped cream can and shaking it to get it ready. With a mischievous grin Leo took one of Mikey’s hands in his and squirted whipped cream onto one of the sea green fingers covering it completely.

While keeping eye contact with Mikey, Leo took the finger into his mouth and slowly licked off all of the cream. With a last twirl of his tongue, Leo let the finger fall out of his mouth with a slurp. The heat in Mikey’s eyes and the distinct bulge coming from his lower plastron spoke of the desire building up inside of him.

Shaking the can again Leo now drew a line from Mikey’s collarbone down to the slit that was barely holding back his straining erection with whipped cream. Mikey gasped at the shocking cold on one of the most sensitive parts of his body.

Another gasp escaped from Mikey’s mouth mixed with a churr but this time it was due to Leo going and licking up the mess that he had made with his tongue. By the time that he got down to the slit Mikey couldn’t hold himself back any longer and he dropped down right in front of Leo’s face.

Leo couldn’t help but lick his lips at the delicious treat that was presented to him. Not only was Mikey’s cock leaking precome down the shaft but it was also smeared with whipped cream as well. Without hesitating Leo plunged him mouth down onto the organ in front of him.

Mikey squirmed and wiggled on the bed as the tongue that had just been massaging his finger was now lavishing attention on his dick. Over and over again Leo bobbed his head up and down, creating a vacuum with his mouth that drove Mikey crazy.

Pretty soon Mikey couldn’t hold himself back any longer and with a loud cry, emptied himself into Leo’s mouth as his mate swallowed down everything he had to give. Shuddering and shaking, Mikey rode the waves of his orgasm until he was laying spent and trembling on the bed.

With one last lick Leo pulled away and let Mikey’s now soft cock fall out of his mouth. Careful hands tucked Mikey’s manhood away and Leo sat back up to look down at his satisfied lover. Sitting up didn’t last long though.

Moving faster than Leo thought was possible after the orgasm that he had just had, Mikey flipped them over until he had Leo pinned beneath him. Holding up the almost empty can of whipped cream, Mikey smirked down at his mate.

“It would be a shame to let the rest of this go to waste,” Mikey teased before giving the can an experimental shake.


	65. Moving In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May 21st - Moving In

Leo was habitually an early riser but that didn’t mean that he enjoyed waking up earlier than he had to. Right now though he couldn’t complain about it too much. He was warm and comfortable in his bed with Mikey snuggled securely in his arms.

There was no better way to wake up as far as Leo was concerned. His bed felt far too empty when it was just him sleeping in it lately. In fact he couldn’t remember the last time that he had needed to wake up by himself. Most nights Mikey found his way in here with or without an invitation and Leo couldn’t bring himself to mind.

Turning his head Leo took a moment to cast a look around his room. Ever since receiving his own room Leo hadn’t filled it with many objects. Even after losing most of his belongings after the mouser attack and having to move to this new lair, he hadn’t bothered trying to fill it with anything more than he needed.

Now there was a change. There were more things in there. Mikey’s nunchucks were leaning against the walls with his katanas and their gear was tossed together in one pile. On the desk were a mixture of both of their art supplies.

The room felt far more lived in than it ever had. With how clean and orderly Leo usually kept his room, he was actually surprised that he liked this change. He would always live like this now if he could.

The rustling of Mikey in his arms drew Leo out of his thoughts and back to the present. Two sleepily blue eyes stared up at him as Mikey slowly became aware of where he was and what was going on.

“Good morning,” Leo whispered to his mate placing a light kiss on sea green lips.

“Morning,” Mikey rasped out after the kiss.

For a few minutes they both laid there enjoying the moment of peace. Neither of them wanted to move away from the other and they were both content just to stay in each other’s arms.

“Mikey I want to ask you something,” Leo said breaking the silence. “Please answer honestly. If you don’t like my ideas just tell me and I won’t press the issue. What would you think about moving in with me?”

Mikey was quiet for a moment taking in what Leo was asking.”You mean like move into your room?” Mikey clarified.

“Yeah,” agreed Leo. “We’ve been together for a while now and you’ve been spending most nights in here anyway. It just feels right to me but I won’t push if you aren’t ready to take this step.”

Before Leo could keep talking his mouth was covered with Mikey’s cutting off anything else that he might have had to say. The kiss continued on for a few minutes with it ending only when the need to breathe became a pressing issue.

“I would love to move into your room,” Mikey said excitedly.

Leo felt his heart soar at his mate’s agreement. He had been afraid that he was asking too soon but it had just felt right. Now they could spend every night curled in each other’s arms and his room would become their room. Leo couldn’t imagine anything that he would love more at the moment.


	66. Street

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May 22nd - Street

Ever since Don had gotten hurt while on patrol four days ago, none of the boys had been topside. It was dangerous up on the streets and a much safer practice for them to go up as a team of four and without their resident genius, that wasn’t possible.

The news reports had been quiet it terms of crime but it was getting harder for the guys to find ways to work off their energy. There were only so many times that they could spar, lift weights, or work with the punching bag before it became too monotonous and annoying.

Mikey for one was climbing the walls. All he wanted to do was to go up to the streets that served as their playground. He needed a chance to get out and run and play and jump until he barely had the energy left to get back home. Right now though, sparring with Raph while Leo meditated was going to have to work.

"Leo," Don called out just as he was about to enter the dojo for some evening meditation. "It's been a while since we've been on patrol and I think that tonight we be a good night to fix that."

"Don you know that you can't go on patrol while you have stitches in your leg," Leo protested. "You could pull a stitch and hurt yourself even more."

Don smiled at Leo's concern. "I know that Leo," He told his older brother. "I wasn't suggesting I that go with you guys but you've all been antsy and deserve a chance to be able to stretch your legs."

"Are you sure Donnie," Mikey asked as he and Raph walked over hearing Don's discussion with Leo. "I mean you must be tired of being cooped up too. You haven't even been able to be part of practice for days now."

"It's okay," Don said with a smile that was only slightly forced. "I know that I can't patrol with the stitches still in my leg. I'm always telling you guys that you need to take it easy when you have stitches and I have to do the same now. I'm sure I can find something to occupy my time with."

Mikey didn’t have to be told twice and immediately took off for the elevator that would take him up to the streets above. He knew that Don was also feeling cooped up and wanted to go with them just as much as they wanted to go but right now all Mikey had the attention to care about was stretching his own legs.

As Mikey bounced up and down on his toes Leo joined him in the elevator. When the doors closed behind his mate Mikey shot Leo a curious look at the lack of their red banded brother.

“He’s staying home with Don tonight,” Leo answered the unasked question. “You and I are on our own tonight.”

“The mean streets of New York aren’t going to know what hit them,” Mikey bragged as the doors opened and they both stepped out into the night.


	67. Noise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May 23rd - Noise

Tonight was one of those quiet nights. Everyone had their own thing that they were doing. Master Splinter was up visiting April. Don was in his lab and Raph was working out in the dojo. Mikey and Leo were on the couch fighting to see who would be the first one to rescue Princess Peach.

It was a close battle between the two of them. Each time they restarted, both of their times got better and better. They each went back and forth as the leader and fighting harder when they were behind. Leo was actually very pleased with himself that he was holding his own so well against the self proclaimed video game king of the lair.

All in all both Leo and Mikey were having a lot of fun with their competition. It wasn’t often that they both had the time or the interest at the same time as the other. This made the times that they did have even more special.

Their game was a close one and right now Mikey was in the lead when it came to the points that he had gathered and his time score. Leo was fast on his heels however. With a few quick moves, Leo was able to skirt around Mikey and take the lead just as they were coming up to the end of the game.

Just as Leo was about to make the final just that would win the game and give him a better score than Mikey and thus making him the new video game king he was distracted by a loud noise coming from inside the dojo.

The noise caused Leo to twitch and miss the timing of the jump which took his last life and gave him a big Game Over sign on the screen. Letting the game controller fall from his fingers Leo turned to face the dojo door with a light scowl on his face.

“What was that?” Leo asked although he didn’t really expect an answer.

The universe intended to give him one though when the unmistakable sound of churring came drifting out into the main part of the lair. Leo and Mikey exchanged similar looks of surprise as moans quickly followed the churrs and both increased in volume.

Leo wasn’t sure whether to be more shocked or annoyed at this new development. The dojo was a place to practice their ninja skill, not to be feeling up your mate and Leo wasn’t exactly pleased as the noise level continued to rise.

Mikey was taking a slightly different view of his brothers’ activities. “I bet we could beat them,” he said to Leo mischiefly.

Leo’s eyes got even wider at Mikey’s declaration. He knew that his mate was more wild and crazy than he was but even this was more than he would have thought Mikey would do. Leo was proved wrong however when the grin on Mikey’s face grew even wider just before he tackled Leo back onto the couch cushions and began filling the living room with their own churrs of delight.


	68. Wish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May 24th - Wish

Practice had just ended for the day and Master Splinter was now leading his sons in a calming meditation session before they were dismissed to their own activities. Leo didn’t mind this time at all.

Meditation was something that Leo did on his own even without the request of his father. It was something that helped him to clear his mind and center himself. In his opinion the ability to do this made him a better leader to his brothers and now a better mate to Mikey.

Today Leo wasn’t using the meditation to clear his mind so much as to focus it. Mikey’s birthday was one week from today and he still wasn’t sure what he wanted to get for his younger mate. Leo wanted whatever he got to be something special for Mikey.

Mikey meant the world to Leo and the forest green turtle wanted nothing more than to give his young lover everything he could possibly wish for. Leo knew that he went out of his way to show Mikey how much he loved him but he wanted to do even more for his lover’s birthday.

Birthdays were special times when all of the focus was one you and was a day when all of your wishes could come true and that was exactly what Leo wanted to be able to do for his young love.

The biggest problem that Leo was facing at the moment was that he wasn’t quite sure what he wanted to get Mikey. His mate was so high spirited and had such varying interests that finding the perfect gift for him could be very challenging and Leo didn’t want to get it wrong.

He knew that no matter what he did, Mikey would love it because he loved Leo. That wasn’t enough for Leo though. He wanted Mikey to love his gift because it was something that he wished for and loved for its own value.

Peaking his eyes open, Leo snuck a glance at his youngest brother. Mikey was sitting cross legged just like everyone else but his toes kept bouncing with each thought that passed through his head.

Mikey was an active turtle and had trouble holding still for long periods of time. Even sleeping at night he would wiggle around in Leo’s grasp never quite content to stay in just one place. Leo knew that whatever he got Mikey for a present would have to be something that got him up and moving around.

Running around topside was definitely something that could fit the bill but the question was how to make that more of something that Mikey would wish for and less like a normal patrol of the city.

This thought led to the startling realization of what Leo could do for Mikey for his special day. It would take some work to get everything done in time but a week should be just enough. By the time Leo was done with his gift, he was sure that Mikey wouldn’t be able to wish for anything better.


	69. Indulgence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May 25th - Indulgence

Mikey was a very energetic guy. He was creative and spontaneous and outgoing. He always had been. Leo had known all of this since they were children so he wasn’t shocked when Mikey continued this behavior after they became mates. He wasn’t even all that surprised when Mikey brought that same enthusiasm into the bedroom.

There were a lot of things that Leo was but spontaneous was not often one of them. It could take him a while to warm up to an idea but when Mikey asked for something he liked to try and indulge his young mate.

Tonight Leo knew that something was up when he and Mikey walked into their room and he heard the decisive click of the lock to the bedroom door. The Cheshire cat grin Mikey threw his way followed by the firm lip lock and tongue invading his mouth were also clues to Leo that there was something that Mikey wanted.

When they finally pulled away from each other to get some air, a single string of saliva connected them for a moment before snapping. Eager hands roamed over each other’s bodies stripping them of their gear and caressing and fondling well defined muscles that they came across. The trip over to the bed felt like it took both a matter of seconds and years at the same time.

“Leo,” Mikey gasped out as the larger turtle played his tongue and teeth against his sea green neck. “Leo I want to ask you something.”

“You really want to play twenty questions now after getting me all hot and bothered?” Leo asked with an indulgent smile as he let a hand fall down to tickle and pull at Mikey’s wiggling tail.

“Not, not twenty questions,” Mikey stuttered at the onslaught of pleasure washing over his body. “Just a request. I was wondering if we could try a new position tonight. I was thinking a sixty-nine.”

Leo paused in his ministrations to stare into Mikey’s eyes. “Sixty-nine?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Mikey said hesitantly. “It’s when I suck you off while you’re doing the same to me at the same time.”

“I know what it is,” Leo confirmed. “And I’m okay with it.”

Surging up, Leo stole one last kiss from Mikey’s lips before turning around on the bed so that he had a knee resting on either side of Mikey’s head and his own head level at Mikey’s groin. Leo enjoyed indulging his mate and he was sure that this experience wouldn’t be any different.

With a smirk Leo leaned down and blew a stream of air right over the soft cartilage that was straining to hold back Mikey’s rapidly growing erection. That breath of air was all it took to break Mikey’s control and get a nice creamy treat bobbing in front of Leo’s face for him to devour.

The position was Mikey’s idea and he wasn’t about to be left out of the fun. Reaching up, Mikey grabbed the two round globes of Leo’s ass and brought his mate’s groin closer to his face so that he could lick at the slit that protected Leo’s manhood until he received his prize.

A loud churr issued from Leo’s chest and he dropped down into Mikey’s waiting mouth. Excited at his new treat, Mikey opened his mouth as wide as he could to take as much of his lover’s length in as possible. He lapped at the tip before running his tongue down the sides tracing every straining vein that he came across.

Leo shuddered at the sensations traveling through his cock. The feelings that Mikey was giving to him just made Leo want to indulge his mate even more by returning them tenfold. Relaxing his throat, Leo dipped his head down taking as much of his mate inside his mouth as he could manage without choking.

With both of them doing their very best to give each other the most pleasure as possible, it didn’t take them very long to reach their peaks. Mikey was the first to give in to his impending orgasm as he spilled himself into Leo’s mouth.

Without hesitating Leo swallowed down everything that Mikey gave to him. The feeling of his lover shaking in unbridled passion beneath him sent Leo over the edge. He couldn’t help but thrust himself into the wet orifice below him seeking more of the wet warmth as he climaxed.

When they had both come to the end of their orgasms Leo collapsed onto his side on the bed and just laid there for a moment as he tried to regain the energy it would take to turn himself back around on the bed.

Eventually Leo got himself turned around and cuddled up against Mikey’s side. The afterglow was settling down over both of them and made them feeling so relaxed and weightless. They stayed awake just long enough to pull the covers up around them and share one final kiss before drifting off to sleep.


	70. Good Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May 26th - Good Morning

It was Saturday and as such there was no morning practice that they had to worry about waking up in time for. This meant that there was no annoying alarm clock to contend with. There were just warm covers and the comforting arms of each other as they slept the early morning away.

Leo was the first one to wake up while Mikey slumbered on. Leo’s first thought was to go and get breakfast started so that he and Mikey could have breakfast in bed but that plan was quickly tossed to the side.

Mikey was curled into Leo’s side with his head pillowed on Leo’s plastron, one of Leo’s arms clutched tightly in both of Mikey’s, and one of Mikey’s legs thrown wantonly over Leo’s waist. All of this meant that Leo wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon if he didn’t want to risk waking Mikey up.

Instead of worrying about it, Leo decided to just relax and enjoy this good morning. At the beginning of the year he never would have thought that he would be waking up in a situation like this. Leo had never imagined that his life would take the turn that it had and that he would be able to call his youngest brother his mate and lover and now there was nothing that he could imagine wanting more in the world.

Leo would have been content to spend the rest of the morning in this position except for the fact that Mikey’s hold on his arm was slowly cutting off the circulation and it was starting to get an uncomfortable pins and needles sensation.

He wanted the use of his arm but the only way that Leo saw that happening was if Mikey were to wake up. Leo could either try pulling his arm away which he didn’t truly have enough room to do and would wake Mikey or he could do it himself which sounded like a much better option.

A smile slowly formed on Leo’s lips as he thought of the perfect way to draw Mike out of his dreams and back to reality. Carefully he leaned his head down until his lips were resting lightly on top of Mikey’s and Leo began a slow and sensual kiss.

At first Mikey was unresponsive in his sleeping state but he slowly he returned to consciousness and began to move his lips against Leo’s. The kiss was slow and tender. It held little of the heat from last night but no less of the passion and love.

When the kiss came to an end, Mikey stared up into Leo’s chocolate colored eyes. He was still in that sleepy state between wakefulness and dreams but he knew that whichever one he was in right now, he couldn’t be in a better place.

“Good morning love,” Leo whispered softly.

“Morning,” Mikey murmured back as he became more aware of his surroundings. “Can I wake up like this every day?”

“I’ll see what I can do,” promised Leo. “I do have to ask you one thing though. Can I have my arm back? I’m having trouble feeling it with how tight you’re holding it.”

Mikey just smiled and clung even tighter to the appendage in question. “No, it’s my arm now,” he giggled out.

Leo couldn’t resist his mate’s playful nature and decided that this meant war. He would rescue his arm even if it meant resorting to tickle torture. Leo laughed out as he turned onto his side and used his free arm to pin Mikey and began poking at his sides hoping to get Mikey to release him. Soon the room filled with both of their laughter. Neither could think of a better way to start this good morning.


	71. Normal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May 27th - Normal

Raph glanced down at the cards that he was holding in his hands. He was currently seated with his brothers in the kitchen locked in an intense game of poker. This wouldn’t have been his first choice of activities for the day but Mikey hadn’t given up in his begging and this was the only way to shut him up.

It wasn’t all that bad though. It gave them all time to hang out with each other. Spending time with each other was a normal occurrence but even then it didn’t happen as often as he would like for it to. That had been changing lately ever since they had all found partners in their brothers and had begun their relationships.

As a new hand was dealt out to each of them, Raph glanced around the table. Everyone was looking down at their cards which meant it was the perfect time to try and determine what the chances are of winning that particular hand.

The game was all about reading your opponents and that was exactly what Raph was doing right now. Don had recently become an open book to him but his other two brothers were still mysteries at times.

Raph still had trouble at times wrapping his head around the fact that his by the book older brother and bouncing off the walls youngest brother had gotten together. True after he and Don had become an item it was only normal that they would turn to each other if they were looking for companionship.

Ever since they had gotten together though, they had changed Raph’s definition of what was normal when it came to the two of them. Mikey was more serious about his training than he had been in the past while still maintaining his playfulness. Leo was far more relaxed and calm while still maintaining his command and leadership skills.

It was a new normal that was settling over the family and Raph couldn’t be happier about it. Not only did he have happiness with his own mate but so did his oldest and youngest brothers and that made Raph just as happy.

Sure life could still be hard, that hadn’t changed, but now they had new coping mechanisms. Before all of this had happened he had always had a hard time relating to Leo but now they had something in common that they could talk about with each other. It had actually been kind of nice when Leo had come to him asking for advice on how to woo Mikey.

The way Mike acted was also something that Raph looked on with glad eyes. Sure he was still the same boneheaded, prank-playing, annoying little brother that he always had been but now he had also grown up a bit in that time. Having someone rely on him as a partner outside of training and battles had given him that extra push.

Normal was a relative definition. It was something that changed with time and Raph was more than willing to alter what he called normal if it meant they kept becoming closer as a family and his brothers got all of the happiness that they deserved.


	72. Music

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May 28th - Music

Mikey was unquestioningly the best chef in the family. It was something that he never let any of them forget. It also meant that he ended up cooking most of the meals in the lair because as he liked to put it, none of the others were on the same level as him and he preferred his own food to any of theirs.

The only downside with cooking most of the meals as far as Mikey was concerned was when it was his turn to do the dishes. Right now he was elbow deep in the sink scrubbing away at the pots and pans that he had used to make dinner.

Dish washing wasn’t something that would make Mikey’s top ten most interesting things to do but it was a necessary evil. If the dishes weren’t clean then he couldn’t use them to make the next batch of delicious food for himself and his family.

There was one thing that made the tedious chore bearable and that was listening to music while he washed. This meant that when dinner was done Mikey had grabbed the portable radio that he had found years ago and had Don fix up for him and switched it on until music filled the kitchen as he dunked his hands into the warm water.

While the music filled the room, Mikey couldn’t help but move along with it. Back and forth he swayed his hips over and over in time with the beats. It made the boring chore a bit more fun. It was also nice knowing that he had an audience.

Leo had left the kitchen when dinner was finished to go and sit in the living room to read a book. In spite of that Mikey knew without a shadow of a doubt that Leo’s eyes were not on the book but on him instead and Mikey couldn’t be happier about it. He knew that he was desirable to his mate but knowing it and getting to experience it were two different things.

As Mikey caressed the dirty pans he could feel Leo’s eyes caressing him. Deliberately Mikey swished his hips to one side and flicked his tail up revealing a brief glimpse of the tight hole that it normally hid from the world.

He had barely returned his tail back down to hiding the tight ring of muscles when two powerful hands settle possessively around his waist. Tipping his head back, Mikey threw a winning smile over his shoulder at his mate.

“Can I help you?” Mikey teased.

“That depends on what you are offering,” Leo growled lowly as he nibbled along the column of Mikey’s neck. “From what I could see from the couch it’s quite a bit.”

Mikey let out a yelp as he felt a firm pinch on the tip of his tail. The second pinch made him jump and splash water all over the place. The music had seemed to fade into the background as Leo pushed in close to Mikey until he was pinned firmly between him and the counter.

“When you’re done with these dishes, how about you and me make our own music up in our room?” Leo suggested as he bit at Mikey’s shoulder.

Mikey gasped and began scrubbing even harder. Leo had just given him an offer that he couldn’t refuse. Bedroom music was far more of a fun activity than washing dishes and he wasn’t about to keep his lover waiting.


	73. Panic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May 29th - Panic

_Another night had come around and that meant another patrol. Crime never stopped and there just weren’t enough police to handle the amount of criminals on the streets. This meant that the guys would always have a job as long as they wanted it._

_The biggest problem with this job was how dangerous it was. Not only were the criminals that they faced trying to hurt them but the people that they rescued could also become a threat to their safety if they saw what their rescuers looked like._

_This is why it was so important to watch each other’s backs whenever they went topside. Leo took this task seriously with all of his brothers but he couldn’t help being even more diligent when he was alone with Mikey knowing that he was the only backup his mate had._

_Something went wrong tonight though. They were ambushed by the Foot on a routine run across rooftops. Leo had immediately put his back to Mikey so no one would be able to sneak up on them but when he turned around to check and see how his brother was doing panic flared up inside of him._

_Mikey was nowhere to be seen. It was just wave after wave of black clad bodies pressing in on him and keeping him from finding his brother. As hard as he tried fighting, it just wasn’t enough as he felt himself being forced to the ground and black clouded his vision._

When Leo’s eyes flew open, black was still all he saw. Frantic hands scrambled at his bedside table to turn on his lamp and flood the room with light. As soon as he could see Leo turned to look at the other side of his bed to reassure himself that Mikey was safe by his side and not captured by the Foot.

Panic flared even higher inside of Leo when he saw that he was alone in bed. He whipped his head around to look everywhere in the room but it was obvious that he was the only one in there and there was no sign of where Mikey had gone.

Logically Leo knew that there was no way for the Foot to have broken into their home and taken his mate but Leo wouldn’t be satisfied until he knew that Mikey was safe. Jumping from his bed Leo charged out of the room and headed straight for what until recently had been Mikey’s room to see if his mate had gone there for some reason.

When he saw nothing but an empty room in front of him Leo was just about to succumb to his panic and yell to wake up the rest of his family so they could find Mikey when he heard shuffling steps coming up behind him.

Spinning around Leo came face to face with a sleepy looking Michelangelo. Leo barely contained a sob of relief as he rushed over to Mikey’s side and drew him into a tight hug with no intention of letting go anytime soon.

Eventually Leo pulled back just enough to look into Mikey’s confused face. “Where were you Mikey?” Leo asked as he raised one hand to stroke the side of Mikey’s face. “I woke up and you weren’t in bed.”

“I had to go to the little turtle’s room,” Mikey answered. “Why? What happened?”

“Nothing. It was nothing,” Leo whispered, leaning his head against Mikey and just feeling his mate safe and whole in his arms.

“You don’t usually act like this, so don’t tell me that it’s nothing,” insisted Mikey.

With a sigh Leo pulled away and started leading Mikey back to their room. The door was closed behind them, they climbed into bed, and the light was turned off once more. Leo immediately attached himself to Mikey as soon as they got comfortable and pulled the smaller turtle back into his arms.

“It was a nightmare,” Leo finally said. “We were on the roofs and we were attacked by the Foot and I lost you and when I woke up you weren’t here.”

“Oh Leo,” Mikey whispered.

Mikey shifted a bit until he could wrap his arms around Leo’s neck and pull him even closer. He knew how seriously Leo took his job as leader and protecting them and how hard he would take it if something ever happened to one of them. Words wouldn’t be enough to reassure his mate tonight. All Mikey could do was hold Leo close and remind him that he was still there and that they were both safe.


	74. Searching

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May 30th - Searching

Mikey had been antsy for most of the day. His birthday was tomorrow and he just couldn’t wait for it to get here. He loved having a day dedicated just to him. Spending the day hanging out with his family having fun was always a treat and the presents didn’t exactly hurt either.

Right now Mikey knew that his family was all gathered in the lair so he could spend as much time with them as he wanted. What he didn’t have were the gifts that were going be given to him tomorrow.

Patience was not one of Mikey’s strong qualities. Having to wait twenty-four more hours in order to find out what his family had gotten for him was driving Mikey crazy. He didn’t even want to play around with his gifts necessarily. He just wanted to know what they were.

On the other hand Mikey knew that his father and brothers weren’t just going to tell him what they had picked which meant that he would have to try and find out on his own. Thus began a day of searching around the lair for where his gifts were hidden.

It didn’t take Mikey long to knock his father’s gift off the list of things to search for. He knew that Master Splinter would be keeping his present in his room and Mikey knew that was off limits to be rummaging through without a very good reason and trying to get a sneak peak at a present didn’t even come close.

On the flip side, Mikey’s brothers were fair game when it came to sneaking around. Don’s lab was the first place that Mikey thought to look. Not only was it a good place for Don to hide his gift but there was also a good chance that Raph might have stowed his away in there as well trusting in his mate to keep it safe.

Mikey checked to make sure that Don wasn’t in his lab before sneaking over to search it. It wouldn’t do to try to conduct a search right under his brainy brother’s nose after all. His plan quickly went down in flames however when Mikey gave a tug on the lab door and found it to be firmly locked and thus keeping him from searching for any treasures hidden inside.

Never one to be defeated so easily, Mikey cast his eyes around the lair for the next place to continue searching. Mikey knew Don was up in the garage working on the Battle Shell so that eliminated that room. Leo and Raph were currently in the dojo sparring which meant another room that Mikey couldn’t search.

A wide grin spread across Mikey’s face as he realized that if Leo was busy in the dojo, this was the perfect opportunity to search through their room without having his older brother in there and knowing what he was doing.

With glee, Mikey ran up to the bedroom and began searching through anything that could be a potential hiding place. Much to Mikey’s disappointment there weren’t that many hiding places. Leo kept the room far too neat and tidy for that. The only place left that he hadn’t searched was under the bed.

This is exactly where Leo found him when he came upstairs to change into gear that wasn’t covered in sweat. For a moment Leo just stood in the doorway admiring the magnificent rear end that was thrust up into the air as Mikey wiggled around under the bed.

“What are you doing under there?” Leo asked announcing his presence.

Mikey jumped at the sudden noise and bumped his head on the underside of the bed. Carefully he pulled himself out and rubbed at the sore spot as he turned to face his mate.

“Would you believe me if I said I was cleaning under the bed?” Mikey asked with a chagrined expression on his face.

“Not for a minute,” Leo laughed as he held out a hand to help Mikey back onto his feet. “Now come over here so I can kiss your head and make it all better.”


	75. Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May 31st - Birthday

The day had finally come. It was his birthday and Mikey couldn’t be more excited about it. Mikey loved being the center of attention and this gave him the perfect opportunity to experience just that all day long.

From the moment that he had woken up that morning he had been lavished with attention. Leo had brought him breakfast in bed with scrambled eggs, toast, and a tall glass of orange juice for Mikey to eat. At Mikey’s request Leo joined him in bed and enjoyed the meal with his mate taking bites in between kisses.

This was the last time that day that Mikey was calm. For the rest of the day he was bouncing off the walls and getting on everyone’s nerves. They had patience only because they knew that this only happened once a year.

Leo had attempted to harness Mikey’s energy by bringing up the idea of opening up his presents to distract him from going on and on about being the Battle Nexus Champion both during and outside of practice. Mikey had been more than excited to begin opening his gifts and soon paper was flying everywhere.

Mikey received the first edition comic book of Silver Sentry from his father. Raph gave him a remote controlled car and Don had given him a bunch of new art supplies. Mikey loved all of these gifts but Leo’s gift really blew him out of the water.

The gift that Leo gave to his mate on his birthday was a new Turtle Titan costume to replace his old one which had been getting worn down. Mikey was so excited by this gift that he had immediately jumped into Leo’s lap and engaged in a passionate lip lock in front of his brothers and father.

The rest of the day passed by in a blur of running around and cake and soon it was coming to an end and time to go to bed was rapidly approaching. Mikey had already gone up to his shared room to wait for his lover. When Leo finally joined him it wasn’t to see Mikey waiting for him in their bed. Instead Leo found Mikey striking a pose in the middle of the room wearing his new Turtle Titan costume.

“What are you doing Mikey?” Leo laughed as he closed the door behind him.

“I’m not Mikey, private citizen,” Mikey said. “I’m the Turtle Titan and I wanted to thank you personally for making me such an amazing costume.”

As soon as Mikey finished speaking he couldn’t hold back his own laughter any longer. Once he calmed down he walked over to Leo and gave him a big kiss.

“Thank you so much for my present Leo,” Mikey whispered. “I have to ask though. Where were you hiding it? I searched our room from top to bottom and couldn’t find it.”

“That’s because I hid it in your old room,” answered Leo. “It was the one place I knew you wouldn’t think to check.”

Mikey’s mouth gaped open for a moment as he took in the new information. The shocked expression soon morphed into a big grin as Mikey realized that he had been outplayed. The grin changed to a smirk soon after as he shoved Leo back down onto the bed and straddled his waist.

“Well played Leo,” Mikey conceded. “I still need to thank you properly for my gift though.”

Leo just smiled up at Mikey and enjoyed being thanked by his lover repeatedly, all night long.


	76. Picture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> June 1st - Picture

There was a saying that a picture is worth a thousand words. If that was true than the guys had been spending the afternoon going through a novel’s worth of pictures from their childhood that their father had taken but never had an opportunity to develop for fear of humans seeing them.

The pictures had been discovered when they had all been doing some spring cleaning in the lair at Master Splinter’s request. The cleaning had quickly fallen by the wayside as all five of them gathered around Don’s laptop to watch as he scrolled through each of the pictures.

Raph’s aversion to diapers had given everyone laughs but Mikey couldn’t tear his eyes away from the pictures of himself as a child. From the ones of himself covered in some sort of sauce as he tried to help Master Splinter in the kitchen to one of him with a crayon stuck up his nose, Mikey couldn’t help but enjoy the surprise trip down memory lane.

Leo for his part liked the pictures of himself falling asleep while trying to meditate with his father when he was about five years old and the one where he was wearing a dress while playing make believe with Mikey. They were such good memories of growing up and having the pictures right in front of him brought everything washing right back.

“Can we get copies of these pictures Donnie?” Leo asked his genius brother.

“Yeah I can print some off for you,” Don replied. “Just tell me which ones you want and it should only take about half an hour to get everything set up and have them printed off.”

By the time dinner was done and the dishes had been taken care of, both Mikey and Leo found themselves curled up on the couch together going through the pictures that Don had printed off of them.

There were of course multiple ones of the family just doing things that came naturally to kids and they enjoyed looking at those ones. As much as they loved the pictures of their family, the ones that Leo and Mike spent the most time looking at were their own.

Images of Mikey playing with a rubber duck in the bathtub and still shots of Leo wearing his mask sideways as a blindfold in what was a game of hide and seek had them both smiling like fools and neither of them cared who saw them like that.

Material objects weren’t something that were extremely important in their family. They has already lost one home and living in the sewers meant that a lot of things were probably going to get wet and most likely ruined. Many items from their childhood had succumbed to this very fate throughout time which was why these pictures were so impactful.

The pictures gave the guys a gateway to a past that was hard to remember for themselves. Memories fade over time and those from young childhood were especially vulnerable to this loss. Now these pictures had returned to them their past and that was something that could never be put into words.


	77. Presentation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> June 2nd - Presentation

It was just another regular day in the lives of five mutants living in the sewers of New York City. Master Splinter was in the kitchen enjoying an afternoon cup of tea. Don and Raph were in the lab playing mad scientist. Leo had taken up residence in the dojo going through katas and Mikey was trying to level up on one of his many video games.

Up, up, down, A, B, up, circle, square, jump. Mikey’s fingers flew over the buttons on his controller on autopilot as he let his mind drift elsewhere. It almost felt like nothing in their lives had changed. They were all doing the things that they had always done throughout most of their lives.

Mikey did love his video games. They offered him an escape from the life that they were all forced to live and the presentation that he sometimes felt that he had to present to the world. It could be hard living the lives that they had to and Mikey had taken it upon himself to try and life some of that burden to make it easier for everyone.

Little things like making everyone’s favorite breakfasts or offering to play games with them to take someone else’s mind off of any problems that they might be having. It’s why Mikey was constantly pranking Raph, would bring Don his meals in his lab, and volunteered to go on training runs with Leo through the sewers.

It wasn’t always easy though. The smiles that Mikey presented to the world could wear on him after a while. Forcing a smile when he didn’t feel like wearing one and trying to brighten everyone else’s day when all he felt like doing himself was crying could be very hard.

It was a presentation that he had always felt the need for though. He was the youngest of his brothers and he knew even at a young age that his brothers shielded him from a lot of the ugliness that the world had to offer. In response, Mikey did his best to bring light to their dark situation so that it wasn’t so hard for them to protect him.

There were times that Mikey felt like he was going to drown in the presentation that he chose to show to the world. It was hard because he felt like he had no one to turn to since he was doing this for his family.

All of this had started to change when he and Leo had confessed their feelings for one another. Now Mikey had someone that he could turn to that had promised to be there for him as a partner for both the good and bad that life had to offer.

Just as Mikey reached the end of his current level he felt a pair of lips caress the underside of his jaw. Humming in pleasure Mikey tipped his head back to expose more of his skin to Leo’s talented lips and the kisses that he was receiving.

While most of the day had felt like what he had experienced for most of his life, right now reminded Mikey that things had changed. He didn’t have to keep presenting a happy exterior to the world anymore because now he had Leo and together they could face any challenges.


	78. Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> June 3rd - Eyes

There were many things that Leo loved about his mate. Mikey’s smile and laugh were enough to thaw even the coldest of hearts. Mikey’s body was enough to keep Leo in a constant state of arousal if he didn’t focus on something else to keep his libido in check.

Out of everything, it was Mikey’s eyes that truly captivated Leo and held him prisoner. Leo wasn’t sure exactly what it was about the eyes that fascinated him but he wasn’t about to complain any time soon.

There was an innocence to Mikey that shown through in his gaze. It was an innocence that Leo was determined to make sure stayed there. He knew that their life was hard and being ninjas meant that they had seen and experienced things that most people wouldn’t have to in their entire lives but still somehow Mikey had retained a childlike quality that even his brothers hadn’t managed.

When Don had returned from the alternative future and had described how each of them had changed in the thirty years that he had been gone, Leo had felt a great sadness when he heard the description of Mikey being so serious and cold. It wasn’t the Mikey that he knew and loved and Leo would do everything in his power to make sure Mikey never turned into that.

The color of Mikey’s eyes also had the power to make Leo weak in the knees. Of the four of them, Mikey was the only one with blue eyes in the family. Leo wasn’t quite sure why that was. Blue wasn’t a natural eye color for turtles so he wasn’t sure where they had come from but he was definitely happy that Mikey had them.

As beautiful as the blue color was, it wasn’t just a plain blue. Mikey’s eyes changed hue depending on his mood. They were light and sparkly when Mikey was happy and laughing, hard with tones of grey when he was mad, and a deep royal blue when he was flushed with desire.

Leo was the only one that got to see Mikey when his eyes were that dark with desire and he liked it that way. It was something special that only he got to experience and Leo treasured that dearly.

As wonderful as the innocence and color of Mikey’s eyes were, they weren’t Leo’s favorite things about them. Leo’s favorite thing about them was getting to stare into them whenever he wanted to. Most of the time that was when they went to bed at night but there were times like right now that they did it wherever they were.

What had started out as a movie night for the two of them had quickly turned into an intense make out session. Hands roamed over skin that was as familiar as their own, lips came together over and over never getting quite enough to satisfy, and the beginnings of churrs rumbled from their chests.

When they finally pulled back to breathe, Leo felt his breath catch for a completely different reason. Mikey’s eyes were shining up at him filled with desire and Leo was sure that his knees would go weak if he wasn’t already sitting down. This feeling was why he loved those eyes so much.


	79. Animals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> June 4th - Animals

Leo liked to consider himself open minded. He didn’t get worked up easily over every little thing and he got along with just about everyone that he met. Sure he could get angry and could get into arguments but they weren’t a common occurrence for him.

It wasn’t just humans and other mutants that he got along with. Animals were also creatures that Leo knew and tended to get along well with. The sewers were filled with bugs and rats and other such animals that had to be dealt with on a daily basis.

These weren’t always the most savory creatures to have to deal with. The bugs were a pain and could get under their shells if they weren’t paying close enough attention. Rats carried their own dangers. Not only was there the possibility that the animals could carry diseases but they could also be territorial and ferocious when it came to defending a potential food source in their effort to survive.

Even within the home there was an animal that Leo needed to be able to get along with. Klunk was part of their family and very important to Mikey. Anyone that was important to Mikey was important to Leo.

Going for runs to get cat food and changing the litter box weren’t the most amusing chores in the world but they were necessary when one kept an animal in their home. For the most part Mikey took over those chores since Klunk was his animal but ever since he and Leo had become lovers, Leo had been helping out more in Klunk’s care.

Just because Mikey loved Klunk and Leo was willing to help take care of him didn’t mean that the cat never got on his nerves. Klunk was very affectionate towards Mikey and was very possessive about who he considered his turtle and property.

This meant that at times when Leo went to make a move on his mate and feel him up and Klunk was in their presence, the cat didn’t take too kindly to it. There had been numerous times that Leo had needed to go and bandage his hands after Klunk had attacked them in order to get Leo to stop touching Mikey.

Even when Leo took precautions and waited until Klunk was out of the room or he and Mikey were alone in their room with the door closed the animal still managed to find a way to stop Leo from sexing up his mate.

Klunk would meow and scratch at the door to try and get his turtle to pay attention to him and not Leo. Sometimes it was all Leo could do to keep Mikey from leaving their bed and answering the call of his pet.

As annoying as all of that could be, Leo couldn’t help but like the animal. Klunk was just trying to protect Mikey the same way that Leo had promised to do. Anyone that was willing to care for his mate couldn’t be all bad as far as Leo was concerned and as long as Mikey cared about Klunk so would Leo.


	80. Grass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> June 5th - Grass

Relationships took a lot of effort to make them work. It was two people coming to make one life together. For Leo and Mikey, some of that time was spent in their bedroom making love all night long until they were both tired and sore the next day. That wasn’t the only place that they spent time together though.

Hot sex was great but that alone couldn’t sustain a relationship. Sometimes you just needed to have a quiet night to spend with just you and your loved one and that was exactly what Leo had planned for himself and Mikey.

The night was calm and warm. All four of the brothers had gone topside together and split into pairs. Instead of going out on patrol, Leo had instead taken Mikey’s hand in his and led him towards Central Park just to walk along the paths and feel the grass beneath their feet.

At first Mikey had been confused when Leo changed their nightly routine without telling him. The confusion soon turned to joy when he realized that the park was their destination and that they had all night just to the two of them to do whatever they wanted with it.

“Thank you for taking me here,” Mikey said to his brother as they abandoned one of the lesser walked paths in favor of romping through the grass. “It’s kind of nice to have you all to myself.”

“You are more than welcome Mikey,” Leo replied as he gave his lover’s hand a gentle squeeze. “I enjoy spending time with just you. The lair can get a little too noisy for that sometimes.”

Mikey just hummed in agreement knowing that a lot of the noise in the lair came from him. Ever since being with Leo though, Mikey was starting to see that the quiet could be just as enjoyable as yelling and sound constantly surrounding one’s self.

Eventually they came to the top of a small hill and sat down at the crest where they could look up at the unobscured sky. This was a sight that they didn’t often get living down in the sewers. Not only could the sky be covered in smog but the only view they got was out of sewer grates and buildings as well as people walking on the streets could get in the way.

The sky wasn’t the only thing that they were enjoying that they couldn’t get down in the sewers. They were also having fun running their hands and toes through the grass. Walking around barefoot all the time meant that they had developed calluses from the cold, hard concrete. This made the soft grass a welcome change.

With a smile Mikey let go of Leo’s hand and rolled down the small hill like a barrel. His laughter filled the night showing how much fun he had in the simple activity. Leo grinned as he ran down the hill to join his mate at the bottom.

Mikey was laying on his back in the grass as Leo approached. “Help, I’ve fallen and I’m a turtle and I can’t get up,” Mikey chuckled holding out his hands for Leo to grab.

Leo did reach out and take Mikey’s hands but instead of pulling him up, Leo joined him on the ground. “How about I fall down with you,” Leo offered.

The grin on Mikey’s face got even wider as Leo’s lips found his. This was what made their relationship work. They always found a way to meet each other halfway no matter where they were. Together they spent the rest of the night in the grass meeting each other halfway.


	81. Sunrise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> June 6th - Sunrise

Mikey let out a giant yawn as he sat up from the bed of leaves and grass that he had spent the night on. Stretching his arms up he worked out the kinks that had built up during sleep and glanced over to see Leo still resting peacefully beside him.

Last night Leo had taken him for a walk in Central Park and they’d had a lot of fun during that trip. They had walked in the grass, Mikey had rolled down a hill, and they had spent the rest of the night making out until they finally fell asleep still in the park.

At first Mikey had thought that their father might worry when they didn’t come home but Leo had reassured him that he had already told Master Splinter that they might be spending the night in the park.

Now the sky was beginning to lighten in the east and Mikey knew that they would soon need to be making their way back down into the sewers if they wanted to avoid being seen by humans that started walking the streets early in the morning.

Leaning down Mikey placed a tender kiss on Leo’s forehead. “Time to wake up now Leo,” Mikey said softly.

Slowly Leo’s eyes blinked open as he took as he took in not only his mate sitting above him but their surroundings as well. Once the memories of how he got to the middle of Central Park just as the sun was beginning to rise over the horizon came back to him he sat up to face his sea green lover.

“Good morning Mikey,” Leo murmured as he leaned in to give his lover a quick kiss. “Did you sleep well?”

“I was sleeping next to you,” Mikey said as he stole another kiss from Leo. “I never have a bad night sleep when I’m next to you.”

“I’m glad to hear that,” Leo replied, pressing his lips back against Mikey’s.

For the next few minutes they just sat together letting their lips get to know one another after having been separated while they were sleeping. Eventually the increased light reaching them reminded them how exposed they were to the world and that they needed to be heading back home before their brothers started to worry and came looking for them.

Standing up, they held hands as they made their way through the park to a more secluded area where they could find a manhole cover and not be seen by any pedestrians. As they walked they kept glancing up at the sky and taking in the beautiful colors made by the sunrise. It wasn’t often that they got to see something so beautiful so they were taking as long as they could.

Even when they came to the manhole cover that would take them down into the sewers and then back to their home they waited. The sunrise wasn’t something that they got to experience often and they wanted to watch it for as long as they could. It wasn’t until the bright colors faded away to just a blue sky that they finally dropped down into the sewer and began to make their way back home to their family.


	82. Toilet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> June 7th - Toilet

The guys had lived in the sewers their whole lives. It was the one place that they could live that kept them safe from the humans that dominated the world. It was their home and they would defend and take care of it as long as they lived there.

This is why when water from the sewer lines began leaking in under their door they became quite concerned. Breakfast had just been finished and they had been in the process of starting practice when the discovery of the flooding was made.

Practice had been foregone that morning in an effort to track down why water was getting into their home. Normally the canals did a good at funneling the runoff water away from their home and not overflowing.

They suspected that there was a blockage somewhere along one of the runoffs. Removing the blockage was the only way to assure that they wouldn't keep getting flooded. The only problem was that the canal that went by there home split up which meant that there were two different places that it could be blocked.

Mikey and Leo took the left branch while Don and Raph took the right one. Master Splinter remained back at the lair to try and remove as much water as he could before the entire place became flooded.

As they walked down the tunnels, Mikey kept making faces every time he stepped in puddles of sewer water. It didn’t take him long to add in moans and groans to the faces that he was making much to Leo’s both amusement and annoyance.

“You do know that no matter how many faces you make and how much you complain, to isn’t going to make this walk any better. If you just try to forget about what we’re walking through it makes it easier,” Leo suggested.

“It’s just so gross,” Mikey whined. “I mean, I bet a bunch of this water is from toilets topside. Don’t they know that we live down here? I don’t water to be walking through toilet water all day long. I’m going to have to sanitize my feet when we get back to the lair.”

“I think you should do that anyway,” Leo teased. “Even if you weren’t walking through toilet water today, I know other places that your feet have been and they aren’t too pleasant.”

Mikey just stuck his tongue out at Leo but kept walking. He knew that Leo was right but he wasn’t about to admit to it. He also knew the kind of waste that got flushed down a toilet and ended up in the tunnels that they were walking though right now.

Normally that waste was filtered away from where they lived but the blockage in the sewers meant that the toilet water wasn’t being filtered away and instead could end up leaking into their home. Not only was it disgusting, it was dangerous. While Mikey might complain about having to trek out through the water, he knew the importance of that and when they found the blockage he worked hard to fix it.


	83. Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> June 8th - Fight

It wasn’t always easy being one of four boys growing up in a relatively small space. It was hard to keep things private or have space for one’s self without having someone else stumble upon you and get in your way. This had led to fights between all of them on more than one occasion.

Tonight though they didn’t have any plans on starting any fights between them. Tonight was a night dedicated to the four of them just to relax and enjoy each other’s presence. They planned on doing just that by having a movie night.

Mikey made popcorn and grabbed candy while Leo gathered drinks. Once they were done in the kitchen they joined their brothers who had already found their own places to sit in the living room. When Leo took his spot on the couch Mikey choose to snuggle up next to him instead of plopping down on his mate’s lap.

The movie that was playing on the tv was an old, black and white horror movie. Mikey had tried focusing on the movie and had even succeeded for a little while but it was not to last. His was a mind that needed stimulation and he just wasn’t getting that at the moment so he would have to make his own.

When Mikey’s eyes settled on the pillow that was resting on the couch between himself and Raph and idea popped into his mind and he just couldn’t resist. Using all the speed that he had learned throughout his years as a ninja, Mikey grabbed the pillow and smacked Raph right in the face with it.

Don saw what had just happened and retaliated in defense of his mate. This brought up Leo’s own protective instincts and he grabbed his own pillow to help Mikey out in his fight. Before long they each had their own pillows and were fighting with all of the ferociousness that could be managed with such weapons.

It wasn't long before Mikey, who had the oldest pillow, found his weapon slowly deflating and feathers were flying through the air. This caused Raph and Don to let out evil laughs and renew their attack on their youngest brother. Regardless of the threat, Mikey swung his arm around and bashed Leo's face with the pillow in his hand.

"Mikey! You're supposed to be on my side remember?" Leo sputtered through a mouthful of feathers.

"It's every turtle for himself Leo," Mikey yelled as he swung his leaking pillow towards Don.

A fight may not have been what they had intended for when they started their movie night but that is exactly what they had gotten. As the fight came to its natural end, all four of the brothers fell onto the floor in a giant turtle pile that was moving only to try and calm their laughter.

None of them wanted to move from where they had fallen and decided to just stay right there for the night and have a sleepover in the living room. As much fun as their fight had been, making up with a sleepover was just as nice.


	84. Feathers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> June 9th - Feathers

It was still early in the morning and what Mikey wanted most was to remain floating around on clouds of cotton candy just above a river filled with chocolate syrup. He was happy in his dream but there was something that just wouldn’t leave him alone and let him enjoy it.

There was a strange tickling sensation along his beak that just wouldn’t go away no matter how many he swatted at it. Eventually the tickling built up an irresistible urge that had Mikey sneezing repeatedly until it disappeared.

Once he had himself calmed down once more Mikey glanced irritably over to the side to see Leo innocently twirling a feather between his fingers. The smug grin on his mate’s face told Mikey that Leo didn’t care one bit that he had just disturbed the younger turtle’s sleep.

“I was sleeping,” Mikey complained as he flopped back down onto the floor that was still covered with feathers from last night’s pillow fight.

“I know you were,” Leo agreed as he dropped the feather that he had been playing with. “It’s time to wake up now though. That and you still need to clean up the mess from last night.”

Mikey sat up immediately at those words and looked around the room to see the mess that was covering pretty much every surface.

“Why do I have to clean everything up? I didn’t make all of this mess,” Mikey protested.

“I’ll help you with the food but you are getting each and every feather off of the floor,” compromised Leo. “You were the one that started the pillow fight and you can face the consequences of those actions.”

Mikey pouted out his lip but Leo remained firm in his stance and Mikey just sighed as he started picking up each and every feather that was scattered on the floor and placing them in the empty pillowcase that they had flown out of when Mikey had been waving it around and hitting his brothers with.

It took Mikey over an hour to get all of the discarded feathers back into the pillowcase and off of the floor. The biggest problem that Mikey had with picking up the fathers was that they didn’t like to stay inside the pillowcase when he put them there.

Feathers by their very nature are light and airy and would fly around at the slightest breeze or gust of air that passed them by. Half the time Mikey spent cleaning up was just chasing after the feathers that he had already picked up but had flown away on him. By the time he was done he was seriously considering whether or not future pillow fights would be worth all of this hassle.

Once the living room was feather free once again and the pillow had been safely tied off and set aside to be dealt with later, Mikey flopped down onto the couch to take a much deserved break. He had barely landed on the cushions when he was jumping right back up again.

The cushions that were usually so soft and squishy had decided to retaliate for some unknown reason and sharply poke him in his sensitive rump. When Mikey looked down to see what it was that was causing such discomfort, the only thing out of place that he could find was the pointed tip of a feather that had become embedded inside the cushion sometime during the night.

A frustrated sigh escaped Mikey lips as he merely blew on the offending feather and sent it flying away from him. He dealt with enough of them for one day and that one could just enjoy its freedom while it lasted.


	85. Delicious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> June 10th - Delicious

The mornings were one of Leo’s most favorite times of the day. It was quiet and it gave him time to think and gather his energy for the day. It also gave him a chance to observe his mate as Mikey continued to slumber peacefully on.

Mikey was a very cute turtle if Leo did say so himself and that cuteness was only accentuated as he slept. From the slight snores that escaped to the different faces that he made while he dreamed, Leo would never get tired of just laying in bed watching him.

Leo would love nothing more than to stay in bed all day long and just watch Mikey sleep. Since it was Sunday and they didn’t have any practice they could do that if they really wanted to. The only problem was that Leo wouldn’t be able to stand actually staying in bed for an entire day if he wasn’t ill and forced to do so by Don’s direct orders.

This meant that Leo was ready to get up and start the day but he also wanted to spend as much time with Mikey as he could and that meant waking up his lover. Thinking back Leo remembered how he had woken Mikey up the other day to get him to pick up all of the feathers after their pillow fight with their brothers.

Mikey hadn’t been thrilled with that wake up call and Leo intended on doing better this time and leaving a big smile on Mikey’s face. Gently Leo ran his hand down Mikey’s side over and over again as Mikey unconsciously arched into the touch and turned so that he was laying on his carapace in the middle of the bed.

Growing bolder, Leo began with Mikey’s lips and started moving down the sea green body placing kisses on every piece of flesh that he came across. By the time he got down to Mikey’s lower plastron, Mikey was already panting lightly in his sleep and giving off a muskier smell than normal from his growing desire.

Inhaling deeply, Leo turned his attention to the soft cartilage that was protecting the prize that he really wanted. Leo stuck out his tongue and ran it along the slit that was beginning to bulge open to reveal the tasty cock hidden beneath.

Before Leo knew it, Mikey’s muscles relaxed and allowed his cock to drop down and be devoured by Leo’s wide mouth. Humming as the delicious taste hit his tongue, Leo lapped at every drop of precome that oozed out of the hard organ. Gulping, Leo took as much of Mikey into his mouth as he could manage and used his hand to jerk at the rest.

Mikey still wasn’t awake yet but he was becoming more and more active in his sleep. His head was twisting from side to side and low moans were being issued from his mouth at the sensations that were flooding throughout his body.

Leo continued until he felt Mikey harden in his mouth right before he released himself into Leo as his mate swallowed down each and every drop. Just as Mikey reached the point of orgasm his eyes flew open and he cried out in bliss as well as surprise. As Mikey panted trying to catch his breath after the unexpected blowjob, Leo just sat there and smirked.

“So how are you feeling this morning Mikey?” Leo asked pleasantly.

“Not as well as you’re doing apparently,” Mikey wheezed.

Slowly Leo made his way back up the bed to place a tender kiss on Mikey’s lips. “I just wanted a delicious snack before breakfast and I couldn’t think of anything better.”

“Well then I guess it’s my turn,” Mikey announced as he pushed up against Leo until their positions were reversed and he was hovering over his mate.


	86. Mowing the Lawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> June 11th - Mowing the Lawn

As four mutated turtles with a mutated rat as a father living in the sewers beneath New York City, life wasn’t going to be normal like it was for humans. They would never know what it was like to go to school with other children, play on a playground in the sunlight, or grow up to have families of their own.

Despite all of this, there was one thing that Master Splinter made sure that his sons got to experience just like other human children. Chores. As soon as the boys were old enough, they were each given their own chores to do in order to keep their home clean and livable.

At first it was a fun adventure when they were assigned chores as children because they got to be like humans were and that was something they didn’t get to do often. Now that they had grown up, chores were less fun and more monotonous.

Each of the brothers had their own section of their home that they needed to clean. Don worked in his lab, Raph had the living room, Leo was assigned the dojo, and Mikey was in charge of the kitchen. This gave each of them and equal amount of space to work in as well as being the space that they each tended to use the most and therefore made the most mess.

While they tended to keep their home relatively neat, clutter did build up over time and Master Splinter wanted the rooms to be spotless. This meant that it was going to take everyone a while to finish and would give their father some quiet in the lair for a few hours.

When Leo finished up in the dojo he headed straight to the kitchen to check on how Mikey was doing and to grab himself a glass of water. He was amazed at how sweaty he had gotten from picking up the dojo. It had taken longer than he had thought but he was proud of the work that he had done.

“I’m going to need a shower to clean myself off,” Leo said as he gulped down the water. “I can’t believe how sweaty I got.”

“Well at least we aren’t outside mowing the lawn,” Mikey side tying to look on the bright side. “It’s hot outside and we’re already getting sweaty just with the stuff that we have to do here and the sun can’t even reach us to make it any worse.”

Leo paused in confusion as he brought the glass back up to his lips. “We don’t even a lawn to mow so that isn’t even a good comparison,” Leo protested. “Even if we lived topside, there aren’t any lawns in the city so we wouldn’t be mowing anyway.”

Mikey stuck his tongue out at Leo’s rebuttal. “You know what I mean. You’re just being deliberately difficult. If you’re going to do that then I won’t be joining you in the shower,” Mikey announced proudly.

“Who said I was asking you to join me,” Leo teased back.

“I’m smart enough to read between the lines Leo,” said Mikey. “And just for that you won’t be getting any of my ass indefinitely until I think you’ve made up for not taking my comparison seriously and teasing me about joining you in the shower.”

Without waiting for Leo to comment back, Mikey went back to his cleaning on the bottom shelf of the cabinets which put his rump high in the air for Leo to view. Leo gulped audibly before turning to take a cold shower and think about what he had just gotten himself into.


	87. Loss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> June 12th - Loss

For all of the hardships that Leo had endured throughout his young life, he couldn’t really complain. He’d had it hard yes but he also had it better than some. He had a roof over his head, a family that loved him, and friends that were always there to lend a helping hand. Leo also had a mate that he knew loved him with all of his heart.

What Leo didn’t have right now though was physical love from his mate. Ever since he had teased Mikey yesterday, the younger turtle had refused all of Leo’s advances and all but put a no vacancy sign on his ass.

For the vast majority of his life, Leo had gone without sexual intercourse. It hadn’t been something that he needed or even cared that much about. Sure as he had gotten older he had felt certain urges that everyone felt but he had taken care of himself without much problem.

Ever since he had gotten a piece of Mikey’s ass though, Leonardo had become addicted. The soft, warm sea green skin was so alluring that Leo found it hard not to run his hands up and down Mikey’s flesh and caress each portion that he came across.

This desire had only managed to increase ever since Mikey had made it clear that Leo was not allowed to touch as much as he wanted to. The loss hit Leo hard. Part of it was the physical desire for Mikey’s body that Leo missed but the larger part was the closeness that he got to experience with his lover every time they made love together.

Losing this over a simple teasing remark was eating at Leo from the inside out. He had just been trying to point out a fallacy in Mikey’s logic and had never thought that Mikey would take him so seriously. He had been even more surprised when Mikey had taken away his permission for Leo to make love to him and enjoy the pleasures that he had become accustomed to.

Leo knew that there was a very easy way for him to get back what he had lost. All he had to do was to go up to Mikey and apologize for his teasing comments. It was that simple and that hard. Leo truly believed what he had said and couldn’t honestly say that he didn’t mean it because it wouldn’t be true.

The determination that Leo was holding onto wavered every time he would pass by Mikey during the day. If Leo didn’t know any better he would say that the youngest turtle was going out of his way to remind Leo of what he couldn’t have.

Mikey would go into the dojo while Leo was practicing and do some stretching exercises that gave Leo the perfect view of just how flexible Mikey was and just how many ways he could be twisted. It was all Leo could do not to just jump his mate right then and there. Eventually he had to leave the dojo before he tried to take back what he had lost.


	88. Complain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> June 13th - Complain

Leo was not a complainer by nature. He didn’t always look on the bright side like his mate did but he wasn’t as pessimistic as Raph could be when he got into one of his moods. Leo preferred to take a good look at a problem so he could fix it. Complaining did not work into that normal routine.

This was not a normal circumstance however. Leo had never been given something to fall in love with and then denied access before though. This is exactly what Mikey was doing to Leo and it was driving him crazy.

He wanted his physical intimacy with Mikey back and it was getting harder and harder to resist the tempting little turtle. Leo was using all of his willpower to hold himself back and keep from ravishing Mikey senseless wherever he found his mate.

The only thing stopping Leo from just jumping Mikey was the fact that he had been told no and he would respect that for as long as Mikey had it in place. He would not force his mate into something that he had specifically forbidden.

This didn’t mean that Leo couldn’t complain about unfair treatment. He knew that Mikey knew exactly what he was doing to the leader. There was no way that Mikey couldn’t. The sly glances. The extra touches during sparring and pulling away before they could be returned. Mikey was doing everything he could to wear down Leo’s defenses and it was beginning to work.

In fact, Leo was now acting like the horny teenager that one could find in just about any romantic comedy with a plot revolving around teens. He was supposed to be the leader. The one with the cool head that didn’t get worked up about silly little things like not getting laid in three days.

Three days! It really wasn’t that long of a period of time in the grand scheme of things but it felt like three years to Leo right now. He knew that he only had himself to blame and therefore no one to complain to but damn it he really felt like complaining right now.

Even if he did want to complain to someone, he really couldn’t. Master Splinter was his normal confidant when something was bothering him this badly but he really didn’t want to talk to his father about his sex life or lack of one.

Raph really wasn’t an option either. The red banded turtle would most likely laugh at him and tease him about Mikey not letting him in his pants. Leo wasn’t sure if he could live that down or not.

If Leo really wanted to complain to someone Don would be his best bet but even the genius turtle just wouldn’t be very helpful in this situation. Don was a good listener but he also liked to fix problems and Leo knew that if he complained to Don, he would just end up hearing that he already knew how to get back into Mikey’s good graces and he just wasn’t doing it.

With a sigh Leo let his head fall into his hands. Complaining wasn’t getting him anywhere. Leo knew that if he wanted to fix his problem he would need to take action. The problem was it wasn’t going to be easy. No one liked having to admit that they were wrong.


	89. Tiger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> June 14th - Tiger

Leo was a ninja. He was one with the shadows. He was a force to be reckoned with. He was horny as Hell and at the end of his rope. For four days Mikey had refused each and every advance that Leo had made towards him and Leo just couldn’t take it anymore.

There was only so much that he could take before he would burst and he had reached that tipping point. He planned on getting a piece of Mikey tonight and he was going to do everything in his power to make sure that happened tonight.

This is what led Leo to hiding in the closet in his own room as he waited for Mikey to come to bed. Even with Mikey refusing to make love with him, the younger turtle had still shared a bed with Leo for the past four nights and Leo had no reason to doubt he would do so again tonight.

Leo didn’t have long to wait as Mikey came into the room less than five minutes after Leo had hidden himself. A smirk curved over Leo’s face as he watched Mikey strip off his gear for the night as he got ready to go to bed.

Just as Mikey removed his last piece of material and revealed his innocent eyes Leo couldn’t hold himself back anymore. In one fluid motion Leo sprung from the closet, pounced on Mikey, and sent them both crashing down onto the bed with Mikey pinned beneath him.  
“Leo!” was all Mikey was able to gasp out before his lips were covered with Leo’s in a deep and passionate kiss.

The need to breathe was the only thing that made Leo pull back. He didn’t move far though as he began planting kisses across every portion of Mikey’s neck that he could reach.

“I’m sorry Mikey,” Leo said between kisses. “I’m sorry for teasing you. It was uncalled for and I regret it deeply. Please let me make love to you tonight. I feel like a caged tiger and I can’t stand it any longer. Please Mikey.”

Mikey wanted to say something articulate and get in the last word about how Leo deserved what he got but the only thing that came out of his mouth was a loud churr. Giving up on speaking, Mikey went with vigorously nodding his head in agreement for Leo to continue on with his current actions.

That was all Leo needed to continue. Wasting no more time, Leo worked his way in between Mikey’s legs and pressed up against his lover so that their lower plastrons rubbed against each other. The extra friction was all it took to have Leo dropping down already hard, leaking, and ready to go.

Fumbling hands grabbed at the bedside table to locate the lube that would be needed in order for Leo to reclaim the body that he had missed so much. The process of squirting the lube onto his fingers and prepping his mate took Leo no time at all and yet far too long as far as he was concerned.

Despite the time it took, Leo was thorough so that he wouldn’t hurt his lover. As soon as the prep was done, Leo waited just long enough to lube up his cock before plunging into Mikey’s ready and willing body.

After four days of enforced celibacy and being able to think of nothing else, Leo was already halfway to completion. The only reason he was holding back was to make sure that Mikey enjoyed this as much as he did.

As Leo continued to move in and out of his lover, his fingers played along Mikey’s slit until he got the younger turtle to release himself into Leo’s hand to jerk in time with his thrusts. All of this was just too much for Leo as his pleasure soared higher and higher until he couldn’t hold back any longer and released himself deep inside his mate.

Mikey loved the feeling of being filled with Leo’s essence. That and the way that Leo’s hand tightened around his cock was enough to pull Mikey into his own orgasm. Together they both shuddered and trembled through their climaxes before they collapsed together on the bed to enjoy their afterglow.

As Mikey snuggled up into Leo’s side he couldn’t help but think about what had just happened. He had never known just how worked up Leo could get after just a few days of sexual withdrawals but he would certainly remember it. Not only did it make for a good punishment but it also turned Leo into a tiger in the bedroom and Mikey wasn’t complaining about that in the least.


	90. Walk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> June 15th - Walk

The morning wasn’t far along when Mikey woke up and decided that he should probably get up if he wanted breakfast before it was time to go to practice. The bed was empty which told Mikey that Leo was already up so there was no reason to stay snuggled up underneath the covers.

The moment Mikey’s feet hit the floor and he went to stand up, a twinge travelled up from his butt and through his spine reminding his of last night’s activities. It didn’t hurt exactly but it was definitely an ache that would stay with him throughout the day.

Mikey’s steps were slow and shuffling as he walked out of his room and down to the kitchen to join his family and grab something to eat. He was a bit surprised to only see his father and Leo sitting at the table. Raph and Don were nowhere to be seen but as long as everyone was on time to practice, breakfast was not required.

As Mikey sat down his butt let out another twinge and Mikey couldn’t help scrunching up his face for a moment. He thought that his expression wouldn’t be noticeable but the look Leo shot him from across the table told him that he had seen it.

Leo’s smile told Mikey that his lover was proud of their coupling and the fact that Mikey was still feeling it even all these hours later. Mikey could also see that there was a question in the smile asking if he was alright or in real pain and Mikey answered back with a reassuring smile of his own.

By the time it was time to start practice, Raph and Don still hadn’t shown up. Leo and Mikey were waiting in the dojo with Mikey shifting back and forth on his feet both from excess energy and to try and alleviate the ache building up in his rump from holding still for too long.

It eventually became obvious that Raph and Don weren’t going to be coming down to practice on their own and would need someone to go and remind them of their responsibilities. At first Leo was going to go to get them but Mikey quickly changed that plan arguing that Leo and Raph probably wouldn’t mix well and that would start the day off on a bad note.

With Leo’s agreement Mikey walked as fast as he could manage up the stairs and to Don’s bedroom. He was quiet when he opened the door so as to not startle the occupants but when he poked his head inside it was to see that they were both awake already.

Don was clutched in Raph’s arms and was shaking in obvious distress. For a brief moment Mikey made eye contact with Raph and knew that there was no way that they would be coming downstairs anytime soon. With a nod of his head to show understanding, Mikey closed the door and headed back to the dojo to give the news to Leo.


	91. Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> June 16th - Pain

The lair was quiet this morning which was unusual when all five member of the family were present and accounted for. Master Splinter was in the living room watching his stories. Leo and Raph were in the dojo sparring with each other. Don was holed up in his lab doing only he knew what and Mikey was cleaning up in the kitchen from breakfast.

As Mikey finished putting everything away, his mind drifted to his immediate older brother. The image of Don crying in Raph’s arms yesterday morning wouldn’t leave Mikey alone. Don was just such a kind and caring person that the thought of anything driving Don to tears like that didn’t sit well with Mikey.

Grabbing a towel to wipe off his hands after finishing cleaning up, Mikey set his face in a determined expression and marched over to the lab. He needed to make sure that his brother was doing okay or the memory from yesterday would haunt him for the rest of the day.

When Mikey reached the lab he wasn’t sure if he was surprised or not to see the door closed. Ever since Don had gotten together with Raph he had been more open and not hiding away in his lab as much as he used to. The fact that it was closed now wasn’t a good sign.

Mikey wasn’t about to let Don revert to hiding away from the family again. Not on his watch. Taking a deep breath Mikey knocked sharply on the door before opening it when he heard a reply from inside. In the lab Don was sitting at his computer typing away so fast his fingers were nearly a blur to Mikey while another machine beeped at him from across the room.

“Hey Donnie. You doing okay?” Mikey asked as he stepped into the room and closed the door behind him.

“I’m fine,” Don said without looking up. “I’m just checking on all of the medical supplies and the blood that we have stocked up. It doesn’t have a very long shelf life and our lives are dangerous. I don’t want to end up in a situation where we need it and don’t have it. I would never forgive myself if that ever happened.”

The obvious pain in Don’s voice as well as his words told Mikey everything he needed to know. Don was their doctor and the one they all turned to, to patch them up when they got hurt and that must wear on him and Mikey wouldn’t be surprised if that manifested in nightmares.

Without saying anything, Mikey walked up behind Don and wrapped his arms around his brother and pulled him into a strong hug. Mikey’s theory was that hugs could cure just about any pain and even if they couldn’t, hugs could at least show that one didn’t have to carry pain alone but that it could be shared with those that loved you.

Slowly Don brought his own arms up and secured them around Mikey’s and leaned into his younger brother’s hold. Together they held onto each other for a few minutes as they soaked up the love that they were giving each other. Eventually Don released his hold on Mikey and Mikey took a step back.

“Thank you Mikey,” Don said sincerely.

“No problem bro,” Mike responded before giving Don one more quick hug before turning to leave the lab now that he knew his brother would be okay. Just as Mikey was about to close the door behind him he heard Don calling out to him.

“You can leave the door open,” Don called out.

Mikey smiled as he did as his brother requested. He was happy that he could pull his brother out of his pain and back into the comfort of their family.


	92. Give

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> June 17th - Give

Father’s Day had come around as it did every year and all of the boys were happy to dedicate this day to their father. Master Splinter was the best father that any of them could ever hope to have and taking one day out of the year to show him how much they appreciated him was a small favor that they could give.

Their lives were inherently more dangerous than that of humans and their father had always made sure that they were all safe and well taken care of. He had given them a home and a life that would have never been possible without him.

Master Splinter may not have been their biological father but he had been no less crucial to them having life. They had just been babies when they had fallen into the sewers and been exposed to the mutagen they changed them into what they were now. If not for Master Splinter’s intervention, they would surely have perished there with no way to survive.

They knew that they owed their lives to their father the same way that any biological child did. He had done so much for them to give them the best lives that he possibly could and wanted to be able to give back to their father to show him just how much they appreciated him.

In honor of the holiday they always gave their father gifts that they thought he would like as well as rising early to make him breakfast in bed. It was more difficult for some of them to get up before their father since he was such an early riser but with Leo’s help they had always managed it so far.

Knowing that their father was already awake they smoothly opened the door carrying breakfast with them and walked right into his room. "Happy Father's Day," they all choruses together.

"Good morning my sons and thank you," Master Splinter said as he sat up and bed.

Mikey walked over carrying the tray and set it on Splinter's lap. "We made you breakfast sensei," he chirped. "And we brought you your presents too. The tea is from me and Leo. It's a new kind that we thought you would like. It's called Raspberry Riot Lemon Mate."

"And the teapot is from me and Donnie," Raph added in.

Splinter took a sip of the tea and smile as he set the cup back down. "That is very good tea. I quite enjoy it," Master Splinter complemented. "And I truly love this new pot. It was past time that I got myself a new one and I really like this design."

All of the boys had wide grins on their faces as they settled onto the floor around Master Splinter's bed and joined him in eating breakfast. This was what Master Splinter loved the most about Father's Day. It wasn't the gifts that he received from his sons, it was the time together as a family that he cherished the most. He may have given them the gift of life and family but they had done the same for him and it was something that he would never forget or let go of.


	93. Shower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> June 18th - Shower

Cleanliness was something that was very important to keep in mind while living down in the sewers. The water that flowed through the tunnels had the possibilities of carrying diseases that none of them had any interest of catching.

This meant that showers occurred at least once a day if not more in order to make sure that anything that would try to attack them was washed away. With the way their bodies were shaped it wasn’t always easy to reach every spot that needed cleaning and they often needed help before they were able to procure a scrub brush that could reach all of their carapace.

Since they hadn’t always had the scrub brush, Don had designed their showers to be large enough to fit at least two of them comfortably and three if they huddled close together. The size still came in handy when one of them were injured and needed help showering.

Right now none of them were injured and there was no need for more than one of them to be in the shower at the same time. Mikey wasn’t about to let a question of need stop him though. Just because Leo didn’t need his help to wash off the sweat from practice didn’t mean that he wasn’t going to offer his services anyway.

As he cracked the door to the bathroom a puff of steam hit Mikey in the face before evaporating and giving him a clear sight right into the shower stall. Leo’s lithe green form could be seen among the mist as water rained down over his forest green skin.

Mikey felt his mouth go dry at the sight. Leo was always incredible attractive to Mikey but there was just something about seeing Leo dripping wet that could turn him on like nothing else. Wasting no more time, Mikey slipped into the room and closed the door behind him before creeping up to the shower and moving to stand behind Leo.

“Need a hand there Leo?” Mikey asked seductively as he wrapped his arms around Leo and lined his hands up with Leo’s to get them all soapy.

Leo leaned back against Mikey’s plastron and let his mate’s hands wander wherever they wanted to. “I would be more than happy to have your help Mikey,” Leo moaned out.

Having all the permission that he needed, Mikey attached his mouth to Leo’s neck and began to suckle on it while he ran his soapy hands up and down the centerline of Leo’s plastron sending shivers all through the leader’s body.

With a churr of delight, Leo let himself drop down. His erection didn’t have a chance to touch the cold air before Mikey’s hand wrapped around it and began slowly jerking it from base to tip and back again getting it all soapy and slicked up.

Mikey’s other hand trailed back, giving Leo’s rump a quick squeeze, before moving on to play with his tail and press a finger against the tight entrance that he had only gotten to claim a few times before. He was about to add another time to that list.

As he felt a finger slip inside of him, Leo leaned forward and braced his arms against the shower wall to give Mikey more room to work. When a second finger was added to stretch him more Leo couldn’t help the churr that issued from his mouth and was happy when he heard an answering churr from his mate.

The sight of Leo’s ass tipping up to give him better access was so erotic Mikey dropped down immediately. Mikey couldn’t hold back any longer and used the soap to get his cock nice and slick before sliding himself into the tight ring of muscles that was calling his name.

The tight heat that wrapped itself around Mikey drew out a loud groan as he pushed himself all the way in to the hilt and waited to give Leo time to adjust. Leo didn’t want to wait though and pushed himself back against Mikey trying to get his lover to move.

Mikey took the hint and pulled out until just the head remained inside of Leo before giving one hard thrust burying himself back inside again. Staying with this pace, Mikey rocked in and out of his mate making sure to strike his prostate and draw out as many churrs, groans, and moans as possible.

The tight feeling of Leo’s ass wasn’t something that Mikey got to enjoy as much as Leo got his which made this feel even better. It was also pushing him closer and closer to the edge. The only thing that was holding him back was the fact that he wanted Leo to finished first.

Leo for his part was barely holding back from the edge of completion. Mikey didn’t take him often but he certainly knew what felt good and was making sure that Leo enjoyed himself immensely. One final strike against the bundle of nerves inside of him had Leo struggling to hold back his cry of pleasure as he spilled himself into Mikey’s hand before his semen was washed down the shower drain.

The way Leo’s inner walls clamped down around Mikey made him feel like he was in a vice as he shot his essence deep inside his mate. Even after he had emptied himself completely Mikey gave a few more tiny thrusts before finally pulling out and letting the cooling shower wash the mess away.

After tucking themselves back inside they turned off the water and stepped out of the shower before reaching for towels to dry themselves off with. Their legs may have felt like jelly but that didn’t mean that they were going to pass up an opportunity to continue feeling each other up every chance they got.


	94. Expensive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> June 19th - Expensive

Growing up and living with the same five people tended to mean that you knew those people very well. This wasn’t helping out Leo and Mikey very much right now though. Don’s birthday was in less than a week and they didn’t have a clue as to what to get him.

Don was such a sweet guy and deserved to get something for his birthday that he would love. The difficulty with this is that Don was so inventive and creative that he could make just about anything that he could want out of a paper clip, gum, and some string. Leo and Mikey just didn’t know how to compete with Don’s already incredible competence when it came to providing himself with whatever he could want or need.

The only things that they could think of that Don might want to add to his collection of amazing equipment were insanely expensive. There was no way that they could afford any of the specialty equipment or parts that Don would like or find useful.

With only four more days until their brother’s birthday, Leo and Mikey were running out of time to think of something and to get it before the big day. There was no way that they couldn’t give him anything. That just wouldn’t do. Giving Don a little gift that didn’t mean anything and that no time or thought went into would be just as bad.

Just as Leo and Mikey were starting to worry that they wouldn’t have anything to give to their brother they were saved by their father.

“Have the two of you gotten a gift for Donatello yet?” Master Splinter asked his oldest and youngest sons.

“Not yet sensei,” Leo answered. “We haven’t been able to think of anything that we believe Don will like or that won’t be too expensive for us to afford.”

“I may be able to help you out then,” said Master Splinter. “I have thought of something that Donatello would enjoy receiving but I am unsure as to where to procure it due to its expense but I believe that you two will know better than myself where to find it.”

Mikey and Leo’s faces lit up with excitement when they heard what their father had to say.

“What’s your idea sensei?” Mikey asked hoping that he and Leo would be able to pull off whatever their father had in mind.

“Donatello has expressed on more than one occasion that he finds copper wire to be of great use to his work,” explained Master Splinter. “I know that copper wire can be very expensive to purchase from a manufacturer but that Donatello has found his in his journeys to the junkyards. Your young bodies have more stamina than mine when it comes to searching through those places.”

“That sounds like a perfect plan sensei,” said Leo. “We would be very happy to find the copper wire and share credit among the three of us.”

With an idea now in place, Master Splinter turned to retire to his room while Leo and Mikey got ready to head topside and begin looking for copper wire for Don’s gift.


	95. Naked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> June 20th - Naked

Being the youngest brother out of four definitely had some perks. When they were children Mikey had known just how to get out of most any trouble with his father by batting his blue eyes or blaming one of his older and therefore supposedly more responsible brothers.

This get out of jail free card of being the youngest had served him well over the years. He was able to do just about anything to work his brothers up and there was nothing that they could do about it. Mikey knew just how to get under their skin when he really put his mind to it and it drove his brothers crazy.

Now that they had grown up though, they had learned to tune out Mikey’s pranks and over the top antics. As nice as this was for Mikey’s brothers, Mikey wasn’t as thrilled by it. He wanted to be able to elicit reactions from his brothers whenever he wanted to and they just wouldn’t play along with it.

To Mikey this change meant that he was just going to have to up his game. If he wasn’t getting any reactions from his brothers then he would just need to go bigger and better and he knew just how he was going to do it too.

It was just about time for practice to start and Mikey was still up in his bedroom. He wanted to wait until the last possible moment to go down in order to have the best possible effect. Normally during practice they would wear their masks, belts, and elbow and knee pads. These pieces of gear acted for them like clothes did for humans and without them they were essentially naked.

This was exactly the state that Mikey planned on being in when he walked into the dojo this morning. When Mikey walked into the dojo his father and brothers were already there and he couldn’t help but smile when his brothers’ heads whipped around and their eyes widened when they saw their youngest brother.

None of them were prepared to see Mikey walking into the dojo holding his nunchucks, not wearing a stitch, naked as the day he was hatched. The only one that was able to hide his surprise at Mikey’s appearance was Master Splinter as he just ignored his youngest’s latest antics and called his sons to order so that they could begin.

When their sensei announced that they would start the practice with a spar Leo became very excited at the notion that he could rub up against his naked mate and there was nothing wrong with it. The leader’s hopes were quickly dashed however when Master Splinter continued on to say that Leo was be sparring with Don and the Mikey would be facing Raph.

Leo couldn’t stop a low growl from issuing from his throat when he saw Raph standing across the practice mate from his very naked mate. His mate that only he was supposed to see in all his naked glory and now his hotheaded brother was going to be the one that got to touch and rub against him as they sparred.

Raph glanced uneasily over at his older brother as he waited for Master Splinter to call a start to his sparring match. Normal he wouldn’t have thought twice about fighting against Mikey just as he didn’t mind the fact that Leo would be sparring with Don. The fact that Mikey was naked however threw a whole new twist to this and he really didn’t want Leo coming after him because of a touch that would look inappropriate just because Mikey wasn’t wearing his gear.

From Mikey’s point of view all of this was hilarious. His brothers were reacting just the way he thought that they would and he couldn’t be happier about it. This day was going to be so much fun as far as Mikey was concerned.


	96. Circus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> June 21st - Circus

Patrol was supposed to be easy. It was something that they had been doing for years and the concept was very simple. Go topside, stick to the shadows, hunt down criminals, save innocents, and fade into the night. It wasn’t rocket science and it should be second nature for all of them by now.

Leo was a bit worried that it might be becoming too second nature to them and that they might become complacent if they were to be paired up with their partners every time they split up during patrol. In order to combat this happening he had Mikey paired up with Don to head off in one direction and he and Raph would go in another.

Everything started out just fine. He and Raph made their way towards the dock because there was almost always some action to be found down there and Leo knew that if Raph couldn’t be patrolling with Don then he would at the very least want a chance to bust some skulls and take down some bad guys.

They weren’t walking long before Raph spotted three Purple Dragons approaching a couple that was walking the opposite way down the street. The red banded turtle just had time to point them out before they attacked, taking the woman’s purse, and Leo indicated that they should give chase.

It didn’t take Leo and Raph long to catch up to the Purple Dragons by a seafood restaurant and corner them in a side alleyway. One of the kids turned tail and ran as soon as he saw that he would be trapped leaving only two behind.

Raph went after one of the Dragons leaving the other for Leo while Leo turned to face the one that was running away to make sure that he didn’t attack while their backs were turned. Unfortunately this also meant that Leo wasn’t able to see the gun that remaining punk pulled and aimed at him.

On the other hand Raph did see the gun and ran at Leo to shove him out of the way. This put Raph off balance enough to send him falling into a garbage can but Leo was able to recover enough to draw one of his katanas and slice the gun to pieces before knocking the Dragon unconscious.

The Purple Dragon that Raph had knocked into the wall at the beginning of the fight was sitting up now. He was also pointing at Raph and laughing loudly. "It looks like the ugliest of the four freaks just got even uglier," the kid mocked.

Raph wasted no time in stalking over to the guy and punching him hard enough that he joined his friend in unconsciousness. Without sparing a glance to Leo or a thought about the woman's purse, Raph went over to the nearest manhole cover and dropped down into the sewer.

With a sigh, Leo turned to follow his angry brother so that they could go and meet up with their mates before heading back to the lair for the night.

Overall, patrol had just turned into one giant circus and Leo couldn’t be more pleased to be home now. As Raph stormed off towards the bathroom with Don in tow to clean himself off, Leo just turned to look at Mikey before they both silently turned and started walking up the stairs to their bedroom. It had been a long night and all Leo wanted to do now was curl up with his mate and hope that tomorrow wouldn’t be such a circus.


	97. Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> June 22nd - Run

As crazy of a night as Leo had, had during patrol last night, Mikey had just the opposite. He and Don had very much enjoyed each other’s company and had a lot of fun. In an effort to help Leo erase the bad memories that he had and replace them with fonder ones, Mikey asked Leo if he would like to go out on a run with him.

Between the opportunity to spend some quality time with his mate and the chance to stretch his legs on a run, it didn’t take much to convince Leo to go out with Mikey. Before long they were both topside and running across the rooftops of New York City.

The view from that high up was something that neither of them could ever get tired of. It was also something that they wanted to be able to get the best look at and that meant covering the most ground possible during their run.

Mikey was the fastest runner out of his brothers and was able to take the lead from Leo in a relatively short amount of time. As they raced from rooftop to rooftop he was able to keep at least a fifteen foot distance between himself and his lover as they ran.

Leo didn’t mind letting Mikey run ahead of him. It made his mate happy to know that he was the fastest of the four of them. It also gave Leo an easier vantage point from which to view their surroundings as well as his brother to make sure that everything was safe.

There was another reason that Leo liked running behind Mikey. It gave him the perfect view of Mikey’s ass as the younger turtle ran and jumped across the buildings in front of Leo. The way that the muscles would flex and the cute sea green tail would wiggle at it owner’s obvious excitement just made the run that much more enjoyable for Leo.

It also made it slightly more difficult for Leo to run as well. His eyes weren’t the only part of his body that was enjoying the show in front of him. His dick was too. With every step that Leo took he could feel himself hardening inside of his shell making running more and more challenging.

Leo considered it a test of his patience and endurance with how long he could be able to continue running with this hard-on. A true ninja must be able to adapt to any situation presented to them.

On the other hand a ninja must also be aware of their surroundings at all times and Leo could see without a shadow of a doubt that Mikey was trusting in him completely to watch his back and to make sure that no one snuck up behind him. 

With a smirk, Leo picked up his pace. That was a bad habit for Mikey to get into and he was going to have to teach his mate a lesson about that. This run was just about to get a whole lot more interesting.


	98. Joy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> June 23rd - Joy

Don’s birthday had finally come around and Mikey was all but jumping for joy. As much as the youngest loved his own special day and the attention that everyone lavished on him, he also loved his brothers’ birthdays.

Any chance to eat cake and play around was all good in his books. Mikey also liked being able to make his brothers smile and bring a little joy to their own special days and that as exactly what he planned on doing for Donnie today.

Raph apparently had some other plans in store for the day because Mikey overheard Raph calling April and asking her to invite Don over to her apartment until he called back asking for Don to come back home. To Mikey this meant that there was going to be some kind of surprise waiting for Don when he got home but Raph was keeping very quiet about it.

The only thing that the youngest was able to figure out was that it was either hiding in or had something to do with Don and Raph’s rooms because Raph kept going back and forth between them all day long carrying pieces of furniture on each trip.

Figuring that Raph wasn’t about to ask for help anytime soon, Mikey instead focused his attention on wrapping up his gift for Don. Technically it was from him, Leo, and Master Splinter but he was going to be the one to wrap it and make it look nice for when Don finally came home.

Eventually Raph finished up his project on the second floor and made a call to April to have her send their genius home to them. It took Don about fifteen minutes to return home and about fifteen seconds to realize why he had been sent away for most of the day.  
Don had barely made it through the door before Mikey was at his side and pulling him towards the couch so that he could open his presents.

"Us first. Us first," Mikey chanted as Don took a seat on the couch. "This is from me, Leo, and sensei."

The proud look on Mikey's face as Don took the box and carefully removed the wrapping paper told him that he would really like whatever was inside. Taking the lid off he gasped at what he saw.

"Copper wire," Don exclaimed running the wire through his hands. "Where did you guys find so much copper wire?"

"It was sensei's idea," Leo explained. "He remembered that you always seem to need copper wire. We took a few detours through some of the junkyards during patrol for the past few weeks and scavenged some."

"Thank you guys so much," Don said sincerely, giving his brothers and father a big hug each. Turning to Raph he looked at him expectantly.

"Come on birthday boy," Raph said standing up and holding out his hand to Don. "Your present is upstairs."

Leo and Mikey watched as Don all but dragged Raph upstairs so that he could find his present. It wasn’t often that they got to see Don light up with so much obvious joy but when he did they couldn’t help but share in it. As long as their brother was happy on his birthday, that was all that mattered to them.


	99. Silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> June 24th - Silence

Leo was a ninja through and through. He took each lesson seriously and did his very best to always take everything that his sensei taught him to heart so he could be the best that he possibly could be.

Mikey wasn’t like Leo. He did take his training seriously and was skilled enough that he could protect himself and his brothers when they left the lair but he wasn’t on the same level as Leo. The sea green turtle enjoyed the freedom that he had as the youngest and just enjoyed being carefree while his mate practiced all of the time.

This didn’t mean that Leo was just going to let his lover coast by on the skills that he already had. Leo knew that Mikey had the potential to surpass them all when it came to their ninja training and Leo was going to do everything he could to help Mikey to reach his potential.

The trick for Leo was how to make extra training interesting for Mikey in order to get him to willingly participate without kicking up a fuss. It took some coaxing and a bit of whining on Mikey’s part and promises of a reward but Leo finally got Mikey into the dojo with the doors closed behind them.

“Take off your weapons and set them aside. You aren’t going to need them,” Leo ordered as he removed his katanas and their sheaths from his back.

As Mikey removed his nunchucks and set them with Leo’s he couldn’t help but try to figure out what they were going to do that wouldn’t require their weapons.

“During this training I expect complete silence from you at all times,” Leo issued. “When you break this order you will be punished.”

Before Mikey had a chance to ask what Leo meant he was suddenly shoved against the far wall of the dojo and pinned so that he couldn’t move. Just as Mikey was opening his mouth to demand to know what was going on, it was covered with Leo’s and a tongue was soon invading to explore and claim as it went.

The kiss that was forced on Mikey was filled with passion, drawing out a low groan from the younger turtle. As soon as the sound left Mikey’s lips Leo immediately pulled away from Mikey causing him to whine at the loss of contact.

The withering look that Leo shot at him had Mikey swallowing down the next groan earning him a smile and another peck on the lips. When Leo pulled away again it was to slowly drop to his knees, planting kissed down Mikey’s plastron as he went.

When Leo reached the bottom of the golden plates he could easily see the bulge that indicated Mikey’s obvious excitement. Leaning forward, Leo licked along the bulge until it opened and a half hard cock made its appearance and was quickly swallowed into Leo’s mouth.

Bobbing his head up and down, Leo took as much of Mikey’s organ as he could into his mouth and drew his tongue over every vein he came across as the cock filled out to a full erection. When he pulled his head up in order to take a breath Leo lapped at the tip in order to get all of the precome that was oozing out of the head.

“Leo!” Mikey gasped out.

The word had barely left Mikey’s lips when the feeling of Leo’s mouth around his erection disappeared and he felt a sharp pinch on the tip of his tail causing Mikey to jump.

“I warned you there would be punishment if you did not remain silent. If you continue to make noise, the punishments will increase and will become more severe,” promised Leo.

Mikey bit his lip and nodded frantically. When Leo was sure that his mate was going to remain silent he went back to playing with the hard organ jutting out in front of him and fondling the tail he had just pinched. Mikey continued to chew on his lip in order to hold back every sound as his body was flooded with shocks that began in his cock and travelled to every part of his body.

The shock waves that Leo was sending through his body got stronger and stronger until Mikey couldn’t stand it any longer and released himself into Leo’s hungry mouth as his mate drank down every drop that he had to give. Throughout the entirety of his orgasm, Mikey remained completely silent in fear that Leo would move away and leave him to his own devices.

Eventually the tremors his Mikey’s orgasm began to fade away and Leo allowed the now flaccid cock to fall from his mouth with one last slurp. Mikey was leaning heavily against the wall as Leo regained his feet and loomed over his spent lover.

“You’ve done very well so far Mikey,” praised Leo. “This lesson isn’t done yet and I still expect silence though.”

With those words hanging between them, Leo allowed his own hard organ to drop out of its protective pocket to brush against Mikey’s thigh.


	100. Coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> June 25th - Coffee

Since the day that Master Splinter had adopted four baby turtles and decided to raise them as his sons, Michelangelo had always kept him on his toes. They all liked to joke that Mikey had come out of his egg excited to see everything that the world had to offer him.

Growing up hadn’t changed that. Mikey was still hyperactive and liked to bounce around from activity to activity with whatever caught his interest at the moment. He could be serious when the time called for it but when that wasn’t the case, he let his imagination take him wherever it wanted to.

For the most part, Mikey’s brothers didn’t mind it when their youngest brother would run around the lair pretending to be in his own world as he acted out each and every scene that came into his mind. What they did tend to mind was when Mikey couldn’t settle down and became loud and overbearing in his attempts to act out his imaginings.

Mikey’s hyperactivity was just part of his personality and something that his family had learned to live with. It drew them out of their own boredom and gave them an excuse to just play around every now and again. There were also times that it could get on their nerves however and tonight was one of them.

It had been a few hours since dinner had finished and the majority of the family was ready to settle down for the evening and begin getting ready for bed. Master Splinter had already retired to his room for the night and Raph and Don were cuddled up together on the couch contemplating whether it would be worth the energy to go all the way up to their newly shared room or just sleep on the couch for the night.

Leo was beginning to think that his middle brothers might have the right idea and was just about to look for Mikey when a sea green blur went flying past him. He wasn’t sure he had seen anything at first it went by so fast but when the blur went running by a second time there was no mistaking Mikey’s lithe green form.

“What on Earth are you doing Mikey,” Leo shouted out hoping to get his mate’s attention.

Mikey for his part either didn’t hear Leo or just choose to ignore his lover as he proceed to run over to the couch, jump onto the back, and use that as a spring board to send himself high enough to grab the hand railing along the second floor before cart wheeling back down the stairs.

The next time that Mikey came around to run through the living room, Leo reached out a hand and grabbed onto Mikey’s arm to pull him back against his chest. There was a distinct smell on Mikey’s breath that Leo could detect. Cautiously Leo brought his lips down to Mikey’s in a quick kiss before pulling away.

With a wicked grin Mikey broke out of Leo’s hold and continued running around the lair.

“All right,” Leo said as he turned to face his other two brothers. “Who gave Mikey coffee?”


	101. Understanding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> June 26th - Understanding

Mikey and Leo were enjoying a relaxing night together in the living room. In exchange for Mikey joining Leo for an extra hour of meditation after practice, Leo had agreed to stay up late playing a video game marathon with his mate. While Mikey could still decimate him when it came to the games, Leo was improving with all of the practice he was getting lately.

Their relaxing night together was rudely interrupted by the sounds of shouts coming from the lab. The door was closed so the words were too muffled for them to make out what was being said. The tone of the voices was coming through loud and clear though.

The shouts that they could hear were not ones that were being said in the throes of passion but out of anger. This came as a bite of a shock to Leo and Mikey. As far as they knew their brothers weren’t having any problems in their relationship and it was very uncommon to hear them argue about anything.

The yelling between the couple came to an abrupt halt as Raph stomped out of the lab, slamming the door closed behind him. Instead of heading straight for the exit so he could go topside Raph paced angrily around the inside of the lair unable to decide where he wanted to go.

It was clear to anyone watching that Raph was upset about the argument that he had just had with his mate. What was surprising to both Leo and Mikey was the fact the Raph remained in the lair. Normally when he was this angry he called up Casey and went topside to bust some heads.

“Should we go talk to them?” Mikey whispered in concern to Leo as them watched Raph continue to pace angrily around the lair.

“Probably,” Leo reluctantly agreed. He had been having such a good night too. “You go talk to Donnie. I’ll deal with Raph.”

Mikey nodded and jumped up to head into the kitchen. If he was going to enter into the lab with an angry Donnie than he would need some sort of peace offering. As soon as he had a cup of steaming coffee in hand Mikey left the kitchen and headed towards the lab and his clearly upset brother.

A light knock on the door announced Mikey’s presence before he opened up the door and walked into the lab. Inside Don was sitting at his desk with his head resting on his hands. He didn’t even bother moving when Mikey walked up to him and set the cup down by his elbow.

“You wanna talk about it?” Mikey asked as he took a seat to the side and waited for his brother to respond.

The lab was quiet for a few minutes but eventually Don sighed as he raised his head and reached absently for the drink Mikey had brought him.

“I’m an idiot,” Don said morosely.

Mikey remained silent determined just to hear Don out and lend an understanding ear.

“Things were going so well between me and Raph and I had to go and screw it all up. He was just trying to help me out and I went and nearly bit his head off for it,” continued Don.

“Well why did you not want Raph to help you out?” questioned Mikey. “I can’t believe that you would reject Raph’s help just because it seemed like the thing to do at the time. You must have had a reason.”

Don stared sadly into his cup. “It was the sensors that I was working on for the tunnels,” he explained. “Raph offered to help me work on them but the security system has always been my thing. I’ve been teaching him how to fix things but the sensors had always been mine and I’m not sure if I want to give them up.”

“Did you explain that to Raph? I’m sure that he would understand,” Mikey offered.

“No and that’s the problem,” Don admitted. “I know I messed up and that I need to fix it.”

“So just talk to him,” Mikey suggested. “You know that Raph’s crazy about you and he’d understand where you’re coming from. He just doesn’t like to be kept in the dark about things.”

“I know you’re right,” said Don. “Thanks for understanding bro.”

“Any time Don.”


	102. Neighbors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> June 27th - Neighbors

Leo and Mikey were enjoying a quiet day together. Their whole house had been quiet ever since Raph and Don had, had their fight last night. The oldest and youngest turtles had gone to help their brothers but there was only so much that they could do. Their brothers had to find their own way to make up with one another.

Last night Don and Raph had talked together once Leo had returned with their red banded brother from their walk in the sewers. By the lack of shouting, Leo and Mikey could only assume that their neighbors were no longer having a tiff.

At the moment Mikey was cuddled up on Leo’s lap as his mate watched a documentary on the history of the samurai. While he was nuzzling at Leo’s neck and seeing just how far he could push his lover before he was told to stop or leave, Mikey was also watching over their shoulders to see what their other brothers were doing.

Raph had spent most of the day in the dojo practicing either with his punching bag or lifting weights. From Mikey’s perspective Raph was just being stubborn about going back to the lab to help Don out even though they had come to some kind of agreement last night. If there was a prize for stubbornness, Raph would win the grand prize although Don could come in a close second when he wanted to.

Mikey breath caught for a moment when Raph came striding out of the dojo heading straight for the lab where Don was working. Raph didn’t bother looking around to see where everyone else was or what they were doing. Instead he appeared to be very determined as he marched into the lab and closed the door behind him.

Knowing that his brothers were taking the steps needed to help themselves get past this argument, Mikey turned his attention back to Leo’s neck and covering it with kisses.

There were multiple reasons that he didn’t like it when his brothers were fighting. Not only was it not a great situation for their team but it also made for a tense atmosphere in the lair. He and Leo lived right next door to Don and Raph and when the two middle siblings weren’t getting along it didn’t make for a kind and comforting neighborhood.

When their neighbors weren’t getting along, it was hard for Mikey and Leo to relax and just enjoy their time together. It left them wondering if they were going to be interrupted by snarls or shouts. They also didn’t want to end up getting any backlash because they were happy while their brothers were not.

The fact that Raph and Don were starting to talk again made it so much nicer for both Leo and Mikey and they weren’t about to complain about it in the least.

This is what gave Mikey the opportunity to feel up his mate in the middle of the lair with no one else around to see and comment upon it. As long as Leo didn’t mind being a bit distracted from his show, Mikey would have fun continuing on like this all night long.


	103. Saran Wrap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> June 28th - Saran Wrap

The afternoon in the lair had been very pleasant. Raph and Don were completely back to their lovey dovey selves and Mikey was very happy about that. Dinner had been a very pleasant meal and Mikey had made chocolate chip cookies to be enjoyed for dessert.

The cookies turned out delicious and they had all had a fun conversation about the merits of Cookie Monster on Sesame Street. In the end Leo had to concede to Raph in their argument but even that couldn’t detract from the fun. It was only when everyone was full that Raph and Don left the kitchen so that Mikey could clean up the mess that he had made.

While Mikey worked on cleaning up the mess that he had made in the kitchen from when he was making the cookies, Leo tried to help out by wrapping up the left over cookies so that they wouldn’t go bad. Normally he would have grabbed a plastic container to put the cookies in but right now they were all either being used or were dirty and waiting to be cleaned.

This meant that Leo had to go with the next best option. Saran wrap did almost as good of a job keeping food fresh and so that is what Leo pulled out from one of the bottom cabinets. The plastic sheet was something that Mikey used on a regular basis so it couldn’t be that hard to wrap up a few cookies inside its plastic embrace.

The task ended up proving harder than Leo had originally thought possible. Instead of the saran wrap just ripping along the jagged edge and pulling off in one nice piece, the plastic just dragged along the edge and continued falling off of the roll and into Leo’s hands.

The more Leo tried to pull the saran wrap apart the more it tangled up. It eventually got to the point that all of the plastic had been pulled off of the roll and wrapped itself around Leo’s hands and wrists trapping them together.

Just as Mikey finished rinsing off the last of the once dirty dishes he heard the sound of frustrated grunts coming from behind him and he turned around to see the predicament that his mate had gotten himself into.

The sight of Leo, the leader of their team and almost ninja master, fighting and losing to saran wrap was almost too much to take in. Laughter bubbled up inside of the sea green turtle until it was too much to contain inside of him and it left his mouth to fill the kitchen.

“Do you need some help over there Leo?” Mikey chuckled.

“How do you deal with this stuff?” Leo growled. “It’s like it has a mind of its own.”

As Leo talked he struggled to try and free his hands but the more he struggled, the more entangled he became in the saran wrap. At first Mikey couldn’t move because he was just too amusing to watch Leo fight and fail to free himself.

The amusement that Mikey felt soon changed into desire. He knew that Leo was incredibly strong and could overpower just about any obstacle that got in his way. To see Leo not able to do that now when he knew that he would have no problem with it was turning Mikey on for some reason.

As Leo fought to try and get the saran wrap off of himself he looked up to see if Mikey was going to offer any help or just continue to watch him and laugh. Blue eyes darkened with desire met Leo’s brown orbs as his mate stalked across the kitchen and pushed him back against the counter.

Leo’s last coherent thought as Mikey’s mouth descended on top of his was that they really needed to go out and by more saran wrap for them to play with.


	104. War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> June 29th - War

With practice over and nothing better to do with his time, Mikey brought out a deck of playing cards and sat down at the kitchen table to mess around with them. At first he just started with trying to build a card castle with the deck.

The first three tries that Mikey did ended up in failure. He was just too excited and wound up for him to hold his hands steady enough to complete the entire structure. The fourth try was the charm however as Mikey began to calm down and go slower and took the time that was needed in order to get the job done right.

Just as Mikey placed the last card at the top of the castle he heard a familiar set of footsteps shuffling into the kitchen behind him.

“Whatcha doing Mikey?” Leo asked as he grabbed himself a cold bottle of water out of the refrigerator.

“I’m practicing my ninja skills,” Mikey answered without missing a beat. “Steady hands are very important as a ninja and they are important if you want to build a tall card castle so I figured I could get to birds with one stone.”

“Smooth,” replied Leo after he took a long drink and replaced the cap on the bottle. “I’m sure that’s what you were thinking the whole time and didn’t just come up with that answer the moment I walked into the room.”

Mikey just flashed his mate winning grin as he flicked one of the bottom cards and watched the pile come falling down.

“So do you want to play a game with me if you aren’t doing anything else?” Mikey asked as he gathered all of the cards up into a pile and began shuffling them absentmindedly.

“Sure,” Leo agreed as he pulled out a chair across the table from Mikey and sat down. “How about we play War that way the deck is only shuffled once and I know you won’t be cheating by slipping yourself the good cards every time you reshuffle the deck.”

Mikey cheekily stuck out his tongue at his brother’s obvious lack of faith in his honesty and knowledge of how Mikey liked to stack the deck in his favor when he played any kind of card games.

When he felt that the cards were sufficiently shuffle, Mikey dealt them out one at a time to both himself and Leo until they had been divided equally between them and they could begin their game of War.

Card after card was flipped and the turtle with the highest suit captured both cards and slid them over towards himself to add to his pile. The one that ended up with the whole deck at the end would be the winner of the game.

This was a game that Leo actually enjoyed quite a bit. It was a break from his usual games of strategy where he always had to try and be three steps ahead of his opponent. Once the cards were dealt, you just played them out until the end, whatever that might be.

Not having to worry about thinking about what his next step was going to be meant that Leo could just relax and enjoy this time with his mate. It was a quiet afternoon and a game of War could last for hours if the deck was stacked just right which meant plenty of time for them both to just sit, relax, and enjoy each other’s company.


	105. Picnic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> June 30th - Picnic

Evening had almost settled over the city of New York and shadows were beginning to dominate the landscape. Below the busy streets that the humans travelled and tucked away in a hidden corner of the sewers was the home of four mutant turtles and their mutant rat father.

Inside the home Mikey was busy bustling away in the kitchen. Unlike his normal routine, Mikey wasn’t busy making dinner for his family. Instead he was preparing a meal to be shared just between himself and his lover.

Living in a small household as part of a family of five, Mikey and Leo didn’t get as much alone time just to themselves as they would want. Mikey was going to change that tonight. He had planned a nice picnic for just the two of them to share.

Mikey had just put the last few items into a picnic basket to make it easier to carry them when Leo came strolling into the kitchen fallowed by the rest of their family.

“Leo and I are going out for dinner tonight,” Mikey announced as he put the picnic basket over one arm and grabbed Leo with the other and began ushering them out of the room. “There’s some fish in the oven for the rest of you.”

Before anyone had a chance to say anything about Mikey’s plan, Mikey and Leo were already in the elevator and heading up to the garage to start their picnic date.

“Where exactly are we going?” Leo asked as he followed behind his mate.

“You’ll find out when we get there,” Mikey teased.

Leo just smiled as he grabbed onto Mikey hand and just let his brother be the leader for this excursion. They only had to walk for about ten minutes before they arrived at the side of the harbor and Mikey sat down and put the basket.

It didn’t take long before all of the food was pulled out of the basket and they were passing items back and forth as they enjoyed each other’s company for the night. Good food and good company was all they could ask for and that was exactly what they got.

“This dressing you made for the salad is really good,” Leo complemented.

“Really? I think I need another taste,” said Mikey.

Instead of bringing another bite of salad up to his lips, Mikey leaned over and kissed Leo passionately and slipped his tongue into Leo’s mouth for a quick swipe before pulling away again.

“You’re right about the dressing. I really outdid myself this time,” Mikey agreed before leaning in for another kiss.

Just as they finished packing up the picnic basket so that they could head back to the lair, a scream for help pierced the night air. One glance was all that was passed between Leo and Mike before their basket was set aside in a safe place to be picked up later before they jumped into action. As far as they were concerned, there was no better way to end a picnic date than by protecting the city they loved.


	106. Breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> July 1st - Breakfast

As Leo slowly rose from slumber to wakefulness he turned on his side so that he could cuddle up with his mate and just enjoy the morning. Unfortunately for Leo the only thing that his arm felt was air.

The empty side space beside of the bed confused Leo at first. Normally he was the one to wake up first to find Mikey still sleeping beside him so not having his mate right there was more than a little disheartening.

Soon after this revelation came an explanation as to why Mikey was not beside him in the form of a delicious scent wafting into the room. The smell of breakfast being cooked down in the kitchen was enough to make Leo’s stomach grumble and let him know where his lover was at the same time.

Deciding that continuing to lay in bed would be rather pointless without Mikey to cuddle up with, Leo choose to roll out of bed and make his way down to the kitchen where the wonderful smells were coming from.

The sight that met Leo when he walked into the kitchen warmed his heart. Mikey was standing in front of the stove, frying pan in one hand, and a whisk in the other. While Mikey whisked the pancake batter sitting on the countertop he lifted the frying pan and neatly flipped the pancake up into the air and easily caught it so that it could finish cooking.

The sound of clapping behind him caused Mikey to turn around and see his obviously proud mate standing in the doorway watching him.

“I hope you’re hungry because I made a lot of pancake batter,” Mikey said cheerily.

“I’m sure that I could manage to eat a pancake or two,” Leo agreed as he moved to stand next to Mikey. “Honestly I would just have fun watching you flip pancakes all morning. You make it look so easy.”

“Do you want me to teach you?” Mikey offered.

Before Leo had a chance to answer one way or the other, Mikey was sliding the perfectly cooked pancake onto a nearby plate, placing more batter in the pan, and moving behind Leo until the forest green hands were holding onto the handle with Mikey’s resting over them.

“The trick is to wait until the bottom is evenly cooked,” Mike explained as everything happened. “Get a good rocking motion with the pan so it doesn’t stick and then continue that motion and flip.”

With that last word and Mikey guiding Leo’s hands, the pan came up and another perfect pancake flipped into the pan to finish cooking.

“It’s your turn now,” said Mikey as he poured more batter into the pan and stepped back to let Leo try this one on his own as he heard his other two brothers join them in the kitchen for breakfast.

Just as Raph and Don were taking their seats at the table, Leo flipped the pan and sent the half-baked pancake flying. Much to his chagrin it didn’t come back down again but instead stuck to the ceiling.

“Well what goes up must come down,” Mikey said with a slightly helpless shrug.

As soon as Mikey finished speaking that’s exactly what happened and the pancake lost its hold on the ceiling. Unfortunately it wasn’t hanging over the stove anymore and didn’t fall back into the pan. Instead it found a new home on the top of Raph’s head.

“Oh gravity, thou art a heartless bitch,” Raph muttered under his breath.

“Oops,” Leo muttered in apology as he handed a towel to Raph so he could clean himself off.

“Newton had his apple and Leo has a pancake,” Don laughed. “Gravity, it’s not just a good idea. It’s the law.”


	107. Monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> July 2nd - Monster

Living down in the sewers meant that very little natural light made it below the streets and none made it into the home shared by Mikey and his family. As a child Mikey hadn’t liked the darkness that had surrounded them in their home and only got worse when the candles were blown out at night.

The fear of the dark eventually got so bad that Master Splinter had found a night light to put in Mikey’s room in order to banish the shadows and the monsters that hid in them. The night light worked and Mikey never had any trouble with monsters while they were living in the sewers.

Years later when their home was destroyed by the mouser attack brought on by Baxter Stockman one of the first things that Mikey replaced in his new room was a night light. He may have been older and the crystals implanted in the walls in their new home by the former inhabitants may have provided more light but that didn’t get rid of all of Mikey’s fears.

Despite being teased about his night light on occasion by Raph, Mikey wasn’t about to give up the light that he had come to value so highly. He was no longer a child and no longer feared scaly, fanged monsters hiding in his closet.

Now he was older and he knew that monsters were very real. They weren’t always the kind that were found in children’s nightmares but they did exist and Mikey had fought against them on more than one occasion.

Mikey also knew how easy it was to hide in the smallest of shadows and wait for the right moment to pounce. His night light made it so that there were fewer shadows that a monster could find to hide in and made him feel more safe and secure.

In the past few months Mikey had found less of a need to always have his night light with him when he went to bed at night. Ever since he began sharing a room with Leo and eventually moved in with his mate his night light had become less and less important.

Mikey knew without a shadow of a doubt that between Leo and a night light, he would pick Leo every time. A night light couldn’t get rid of all of the shadows and the monsters that could hide in them but nobody and nothing would mess with Leo.

Leo was the best ninja there ever was as far as Mikey was concerned and he always felt safe when his mate was with him. Mikey knew that he had the training to protect himself but having that extra protection gave Mikey the comfort that he needed to relax at night and drift off to sleep even knowing that there were enemies out there that would like nothing better than to see his and his brothers’ heads mounted on the wall.

There were plenty of monsters in the world there was only so much that could be done to prepare for the dangers that the world held but as long as Mikey had Leo by his side he could face any monsters with or without his night light.


	108. Police

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> July 3rd - Police

Leo was the leader of not only a ninja team but of a group of brothers as well. This made his job both easier and harder at the same time. It was easier in the sense that he knew his team inside and out having lived with them his entire life. It was also much harder because his feelings for them were deeper and anything that threatened to hurt them made him almost see red.

It was his job to protect them from the dangers that lurked in the world and especially when they went topside to confront those dangers head on. Normally Leo would do everything he could to keep his brothers away from the human population unless they were on patrol.

Avoidance made it less likely that they would be spotted and captured. This tactic worked very well for them which made it an unusual case when they would deliberately go topside at a time and place that a large number of humans would be gathered together.

Tomorrow however was the fourth of July and they had always made it a habit to go topside to watch the fireworks that the city of New York put on display. This didn’t mean that it was safe necessarily. There had been some close calls in the past and Leo was determined that there would not be a repeat.

Not only was he in charge of his brothers’ safety but his mate’s as well and he didn’t take that responsibility lightly. Leo knew that Raph wanted to plan out where they were going to sit to see the display of light and he wasn’t going to put up a fight with his brother.

Leo trusted Raph and knew that his more hot headed sibling would never intentionally put their family in harms way and this was especially true when Raph really focused on a plan and gave it his full attention instead of just jumping right in.

Just because Leo trusted Raph to do a good job didn’t mean that he wasn’t going to have any say in the decision. He was just going to be more subtle about it.

Years of practice had taught Leo that the best way to influence Raph into considering his opinions without an argument was not to come at him head on but at a slightly more round about route.

Don was Raph’s confidant and was the one that Raph would listen to when he drowned out all other voices and that was how Leo was going to get Raph to listen to him now.

The city already knew exactly where it was going to set off the fireworks tomorrow and therefore knew what sections of the city would need to be shut down by the police in order to ensure the public’s safety. Those areas or close to them would be some of the safest places for them to sit in because it would drastically lower their chances of being seen.

Leo had done his research well and had tapped a few police scanners that he knew that Don had for nights that Raph just had to find some bad guys. This inside information from the police as was exactly what Leo wanted. All he had to do now was pass this information on to Don and let Raph draw his own conclusions.


	109. Fireworks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> July 4th - Fireworks

Holidays were always some of Mikey’s favorite days of the year and the fourth of July was no exception to that. It was the birthday of his country, plus the fireworks that the city set off every year were pretty as well.

Yesterday Raph had gone over a map of the city to find the best place for them to sit in order to see the fireworks while still hiding from the human population. In the end he had picked out the roof of April’s apartment and made a call to get her permission which she gave more than gladly.

Evening was fast approaching which meant that it wouldn’t be too much longer until it was time for the fireworks to begin. Mikey had decided to put together some food to bring over to April’s that they all could share while Don went up to the garage to clean out the Battle Shell that had become messy with a bunch of odds and ends from Don’s last junk yard run.

Half an hour passed and everyone was finally ready to head out. Loading up the van took only a moment with everyone helping and they were soon off and on their way to April’s. When they got there they parked in the alleyway and made their way up to the roof by way of the fire escape.

Casey was already up there with a shiny new grill that he had brought over in order to grill burgers and hotdogs to eat for dinner. Mikey took the basket of snacks that he had and laid them out on the table that April had set up. Raph, Don, and Leo went to help April put out chairs for them all to sit on.

Once the chairs were all set up and they all had plates on food on their laps, everyone settled down and waited as the sky began to darken. As it got closer to the time that the firework were set to go off, the shine from the lights at street level began to dim as shop owners turned out their lights for the night.

Suddenly a bang sounded and an explosion of red filled the sky. This was followed shortly by bursts of blue and white. The easy conversation that had been going on between everyone was halted as they turned their attention skyward towards the shining lights.

Mikey left his seat to go over to the edge of the roof to gain a better view of the show going on up in the sky. At a slightly slower pace, Leo walked up behind Mikey and encircled the younger turtle in his arms happy to lean against his mate and share in his warmth.

Mikey just hummed in appreciation and leaned back into Leo’s strong hold. The sea green turtle couldn’t imagine a better way to spend the night. He got to watch one of the coolest shows put on every year, spend time with his family, and cuddle up with his lover.

There truly was nothing better than this. At least that’s what Mikey thought until Leo raised one hand to tip Mikey’s head back so he could place a passion filled kiss on sea green lips that managed to set off a whole different kind of fireworks inside of Mikey’s stomach as the bright lights exploded overhead.


	110. Vacation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> July 5th - Vacation

It was a testament to Mikey’s skills as a ninja that he made it all the way downstairs from his room without opening his eyes and still being half asleep. The sun wasn’t even up yet and the youngest turtle didn’t want to be either.

The only reason he was out of bed at this hour was because Raph and Don were going on a week long vacation to Casey’s grandmother’s farmhouse and Leo insisted that they get up to say goodbye to their brothers.

Mikey had just grumbled and groaned as Leo pulled him out of bed but didn’t fight back. He loved his brothers and he would miss them while they were gone for a week but that didn’t mean he had to like the early hour. Mikey was not an early riser by nature and he wasn’t about to start now.

Mikey felt a little better when he saw that Raph wasn’t much more awake than he was and Raph was the one going on the vacation. If his older brother couldn’t be more awake then Mikey didn’t see why he had to be his normal happy, bubbly self.

While Don was busy in the kitchen making himself a big cup of coffee to put in a mug to help himself stay awake during the long drive up to Casey’s grandmother’s house, Leo was helping by grabbing some of the stuff that Raph and Don had packed and bringing it up to the garage to be packed into the Battleshell.

As soon as Don had his coffee in hand and the belongings that they were bringing were finished being packed he and Raph were ready to get out on the road before the sun got too high and it became a risk that humans might see them.

Before leaving the two middle brothers exchanged hugs with Master Splinter, Leo, and Mikey. They would be gone for a week and they would miss their family just as much as their family would miss them.

Once Don and Raph were safely on the road up to their vacation, Mikey turned towards the stairs and began a slow trek back up to his room. It was too early to be up and about as far as he was concerned and he was going back to bed with or without Leo.

Mikey didn’t have to worry about that because he had barely pulled the covers up around him when he felt a weight settle onto the bed behind him and two arms wrap around his waist pulling him close to a strong plastron behind him.

“Do you think we could go on a vacation sometime Leo?” Mikey asked sleepily as he began to drift off.

“I don’t see why we couldn’t sometime in the future,” Leo answered as he placed a gentle kiss on Mikey shoulder. “If that is what you want then I will do my best to make it happen.”

“Thank you,” Mikey murmured before letting out a snore that indicated he had lost the battle with sleep.

Leo just smiled at his mate before closing his own eyes and letting sleep take him into its soft embrace.


	111. Doctor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> July 6th - Doctor

Don and Raph had been gone for just over twenty four hours and Leo was already feeling their absence. There wasn’t the ever constant sound of Don tinkering away in his lab or Raph working out in the dojo. It made the lair feel almost empty even with Master Splinter and Mikey still there to keep him company.

Leo knew that his father was in his room meditating which meant that if Leo wanted any company he would need to find where his lover was. The three most obvious places to look, kitchen, living room, and their shared bedroom, all yielded no sea green turtle.

Just as Leo was beginning to wonder if Mikey had left the lair to go skateboarding through the sewers he noticed a crack of light along the edge of the door leading to the medical area. When Leo opened the door he saw Mikey sitting on the cot, swinging his legs back and forth, and staring off into space.

“Hey Mikey,” Leo said as he stepped into the room. “What are you doing in here?”

“Just thinking,” Mikey answered as he turned his attention towards his older brother. “With Donnie gone we don’t have a doctor for a whole week. We know how to fix small wounds but what would happen if one of us got seriously hurt while Don is gone?”

Leo walked over to Mikey until he was standing right in front of the cot pressing up against Mikey’s legs. “I promise you that I won’t let anything bad happen to you while Don is gone,” Leo said passionately.

Mikey still looked unsure for a moment but as he stared into Leo’s eyes he knew that his mate wasn’t making that promise lightly.

As Mikey visibly relaxed Leo smirked and leaned in closer so that he was wormed in between Mikey’s flexible legs. “If you are really worried about it we can always play doctor right now so that we are familiar with each other’s anatomy.”

A huge grin lit up Mikey’s face at Leo’s words. “I think that would be a very good idea Dr. Leo,” Mikey purred. “Would you like me to bend over and cough?”

“No I think I’d rather have you lean back and spread your legs so I can get a better view,” ordered Leo.

Wasting no time Mikey did just as his lover said and leaned back until he was laying down on the cot with his legs spread almost obscenely wide. The light touch of Leo’s hands on his inner thighs had a deep churr issuing from Mikey in mere moments.

A grin of his own took over Leo’s face at his lover’s obvious eagerness. Slowly he worked his hands up higher until they were playing along the soft cartilage that protected Mikey’s most sensitive organ. Carefully Leo pulled the edges back and ran his tongue inside the protective pouch causing Mikey’s muscles to relax and allow his erection to fall out into the open.

“Your cock appears to be in working order,” Leo commented. “Let’s check on your prostate to make sure that it is healthy as well.”

Leo’s speed at retrieving the lube that he knew Don had hidden in the room was so fast that Mikey barely felt his mate move away from him. The younger turtle did feel when a wet finger slipped inside his anal canal however and begin widening it for something bigger.

When Leo pulled out his finger to lube up his own cock he couldn’t help but chuckle at the whine that Mikey let out at the loss of contact. The thought of teasing his mate and drawing this out passed through Leo’s mind but the siren’s call of Mikey’s body was too much and soon he was pushing himself deep inside Mikey’s tight entrance in search of the bundle of nerves that would turn the younger turtle into a puddle of goo.

Twice churrs filled the air as Leo rocked in and out of the willing body beneath him as he memorized each and every sound that Mikey made. It was his job as the “doctor” to know everything about his patient in case he needed to be treated.

This current treatment was quickly becoming too much for them to continue as they both travelled higher and higher towards their peaks. With a roar of satisfaction Leo spilled himself inside of his mate making sure to hit Mikey’s prostate causing the younger’s own orgasm.

“So doctor, do you think I’ll live?” Mikey asked cheekily after he had managed to catch his breath.

“It will be a close call but if you continue to see me for this personal treatment I don’t see why we couldn’t live a long and happy life together,” said Leo before lowering his head to capture Mikey’s lips in a slow sweet kiss.


	112. Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> July 7th - Fire

Leo took a deep breath, breathing in the scent of sandalwood emanating from the candles that surrounded him. It was the second day that Don and Raph were gone and Leo was having a hard time dealing with it. Sure he missed his brothers but that wasn’t the real problem he was having right now.

The real problem was the fact that it was easier to find alone time with Mikey and Leo just couldn’t seem to keep his hands off of his mate. Just yesterday he had jumped Mikey in the medical area to play doctor and just the thought of it could still light a fire in his stomach. Leo wasn’t even sure if their combined scent would be gone by the time Don got home.

Even now Leo still wanted to go and find Mikey and lay his claim on him. This is why he was currently in his room trying to meditate his libido under his control. He had been working on it for over an hour and was no closer than when he started. The only thing that had changed was the amount of wax melted under the flames of the candles.

A little time passed and Leo had almost found his center when the door to the room opened and Mikey walked inside. The moment Leo felt his mate’s presence his skin heated up with a fire that had nothing to do with the flames of the candles.

As Mikey approached him, Leo did his best not to respond knowing that if he moved he wouldn’t be able to hold himself back from just pouncing on his lover and taking him with all of the passion that was building up inside of him. Mikey could see how much Leo was struggling and couldn’t resist pushing his buttons.

On nearly silent feet Mikey walked a full circle around Leo before stopping in front of him to pick up one of the candles. Raising his hand up until it was level with Leo’s shoulder, Mikey tipped the candle to the side allowing the fiery wax to spill across Leo’s flesh.

A quiet hiss escaped Leo’s lips but other than that he didn’t move. It wasn’t often that Mikey took the lead in the bedroom and Leo wasn’t about to discourage this boldness. Again Mikey allowed wax to drip down Leo’s plastron to eventually reach his lower plastron where it was straining to hold back his growing erection.

Leo was a bit surprised that the hot wax was turning him on like it was but there was no doubt about its effect when Mikey reached out a hand and coaxed out his dick into his firm hold.

“You’re burning up Leo,” Mikey commented as he run his hands all over Leo’s body. “Just lay back and let me help you tame these flames.”

Leo followed Mikey’s directions and laid down on his carapace with his legs spread so that Mikey could scoot in between them. Leo let out a churr as he felt cold, wet fingers pressed against his tight entrance. The cold against the fire of his skin was such a shock and Leo didn’t know how to move as Mikey quickly prepped him before the youngster dropped down and pushed himself inside his body.

In and out, Mikey thrust into his mate building up the fire inside of both of them into a raging inferno. The higher the flames blazed around them, the harder it was to keep themselves in check until it became too much for both of them and they climaxed with each other’s names on their lips.

When Mikey’s legs gave out under him and he collapsed down on top of Leo they both just laid on the floor surrounded by the candles. The light from the flames made their skin glisten with the sweat that was covering it as they just relaxed in each other’s arms.


	113. Bath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> July 8th - Bath

Summer was well underway and the heat was so overpowering that it was even seeping deep underground to permeate the lair where Leo and Mikey were trying to spend the day. Even though the mutagen that they had been exposed to as babies made them more human like, as turtles it was important that they didn’t allow their temperatures to fluctuate too much.

Leo had decided to run a cool bath in the hopes it would help him to cool down. As soon as the tub was filled Leo stuck his head out of the bathroom to see where he mate had wandered off to.

“Hey Mikey,” Leo yelled out. “You wanna come over here for a minute?”

Mikey poked his head out of the kitchen with a wrapped popsicle in his hands. “What do you need Leo?” Mikey asked as he got ready to rip off the paper.

“I was wondering if you would like to join me in the bath to help cool down?” Leo offered with a smirk.

Mikey’s eyes widened and he disappeared back into the kitchen for a moment before running out, past Leo, and into the bathroom. By the time Leo had the door closed and turned around, Mikey was already in the tub waiting for him minus his gear.

Leo just smiled and shook his head as he slowly peeled his gear from his body and lowered himself into the cool water of the bath. As nice as the cool water felt against his skin he couldn’t help but notice the small shiver that travelled through Mikey’s body.

“Come here Mikey,” requested Leo as he motioned for Mikey to come sit on his lap. “I don’t want you to get too cold after all.”

Mikey needed no more prompting before sliding easily onto Leo’s lap and straddling his legs in the limited space that that the bath allowed. Tilting his head, Mikey brought his mouth down on top of Leo’s and initiated a deep kiss that held the cold at bay while still letting them enjoy the coolness of the water.

Leo responded eagerly as his hands found their way down Mikey’s sides and back until they reached the taunt rump that hid just under the edge of his shell. Mikey churred lightly as Leo fondled his sensitive anatomy and rocked himself against Leo’s lower plastron dragging a churr from his larger mate.

The drag of plastron against plastron had both of them struggling to contain their growing erections. Another drag of their bodies against each other and a tweak of Mikey’s tail had them both dropping down into the cool water in no time at all.

The feeling of the two cocks rubbing against each other sent sparks flying through their bodies before Mikey lifted himself up onto his knees. Reaching behind him, Mikey lined Leo’s cock up with his entrance and began lowering himself down onto the large organ.

Leo let out a deep moan as he slipped into the tight heat of his lover’s body and brought his hand up to wrap it around Mikey’s dick so that it wouldn’t wilt in the cool water.

Mikey churred even louder at the dual sensations as he began to ride Leo’s up and down. Every time Mikey came down, Leo raised his hips to meet his lover halfway. Their movements got so fast and strong that the water was sloshing over the sides of the bath.

It didn’t take them long before the combination of the cool water surrounding them contrasting the heat and passion building inside of them sent them both over the edge into powerful orgasms that they shook and clung to each other through.

As the tremors calmed down, they leaned against each other as they worked to catch their breaths. Mikey was content to remain on Leo’s lap with his mate still buried inside of him. The bath was still the coolest place to be in the lair and neither planned on leaving it any time soon.


	114. Sunshine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> July 9th - Sunshine

The human world could be a very dangerous place for a mutated turtle and as such, they all tried to avoid contact with it as much as possible. They did go on patrols of the city to hunt down criminals but that was only at night.

The shadows were an essential part of their ability to move throughout the city without being seen by the people that they were protecting and could pose a threat to their safety. This meant going out in the sunshine was almost unheard of. The only time they really got to enjoy the sun was when they were up at Casey’s grandmother’s house like Don and Raph were right now.

Leo was about to take the risk of going topside during the day however and he was bringing Mikey with him. Sunshine was very important to the health of turtles and they were no different in that respect. They needed the light to keep their shells healthy and though Don had built a light for them to bask under in the lair, there was no comparison to real sunshine.

Just because they were going to take the risk of going topside during the day didn’t mean that they were going to be careless about it. Taking Mikey’s hand in his own, Leo led his brother through the twisting turns of the sewer until they got to a less populated area of the city before climbing up to the street level and then to the rooftops.

When they got onto the roof Mikey left Leo’s side for a moment to spin around in circles as he felt the sunshine on his skin for the first time if quite a while. Leo just stood where he was watching his younger brother have his fun until Mikey grabbed onto him and pulled him into his impromptu dance.

For a few minutes they continued moving together before they had to stop to catch their breaths. With a wide smile on his face Mikey allowed himself to flop down onto the roof and roll onto his plastron so that the sunshine could hit his shell and sink into his body.

The image of Mikey laying out in the sun, with his rump up in the air, and so relaxed sent a spark through Leo’s body. With knees that had turned to jelly Leo dropped to the roof behind Mikey and ran his hands from Mikey’s ankles up to his round ass and wiggling tail.

“Leo,” Mikey purred as he arched into the touch.

“Mikey,” Leo whispered as he placed a loving kiss on one of the round globes. “I want you Mikey.”

“Then take me Leo,” said Mikey as he rose up onto his knees and spread his legs to give Leo more room to work.

Leo needed no more prompting as he used one hand to play with Mikey’s tail while he licked his other hand to get it wet enough to prep his mate. Mikey churred lowly as he was breached by first one then two fingers.

Once Leo deemed that Mikey was ready he let his own penis drop down into the open and quickly smeared the precome from base to tip to slick himself up before sliding into the welcoming heat of his mate. When he was fully sheathed inside of Mikey, Leo reached his hand around to palm Mikey’s cock and jerk it in time with his thrusts.

Together they made love slowly in the sunshine as they enjoyed not only the beautiful weather but each other as well. Their pleasure was slow in building but that just meant that they could make this encounter even longer.

As the minutes dragged by they pushed each other high towards their peaks until they couldn’t hold back any longer and climaxed with groans of pleasure before falling to lay next to each other in the sunshine. Muscles relaxed as they pulled each other close with no desire to go anywhere else for the rest of the day.


	115. Movies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> July 10th - Movies

Being mutated turtles made Mikey and Leo different from humans in many ways. There was the obvious difference in their physical appearance that made them stand out from the world above. The way that they were raised and their expectations out of life were also different.

Leo and Mikey both knew that human couples had many more opportunities than they did in order to just do something as simple as going out on dates. When Leo and Mikey wanted to do something special with each other it took a lot of planning not just to see if the other was free but to make sure that their safety wouldn’t be in jeopardy.

The simple act of going to the movies like couples on t.v. did just wasn’t possible for them. They would be in too close of quarters to other humans and would run the risk of being exposed at any moment and even if they did manage to sneak into the theatre the threat hanging over them would make it impossible to enjoy the movie.

Just because they were different didn’t mean that they wouldn’t like to enjoy something like a movie date. Since they couldn’t go to an actual theatre to see a movie, they created one right in the lair.

Mikey was in charge of gathering together all of the snacks that they would need while Leo picked out the movie. When the generic comedy movie that they would both enjoy was playing and the popcorn had finished popping, Leo and Mikey settled down on the couch as close as they could get to one another without actually having one of them sitting on the other’s lap with the bowl of popcorn nestled on their touching legs.

As much fun as they were having laughing at the silly antics in the movie, Mikey wanted to try something else that he had seen couples on t.v. do when they were at the movies. The next time Mikey finished his handful of popcorn and went back to get another, he purposefully missed the bowl and ended up with his hand on Leo’s thigh.

Leo didn’t react more than smiling down at Mikey and placing a quick kiss on the younger turtle’s temple before turning his attention back to the movie. Mikey grew more bold when his advance wasn’t turned down.

Instead of removing his hand, Mikey began to gently trail his finger tips up and down the leg feeling the muscle twitch underneath his touch. The more Mikey moved his hand, the harder it became for Leo to concentrate on the movie in front of them.

“Mikey,” Leo growled out as he turned his attention back to his mate.

Mikey’s wicked grin was ended only when Leo’s mouth descended on his own smothering his lips in a deep kiss that stole his breath away. The only time that they pulled their mouths away from each other was to gasp for a breath before returning to relearn each other’s lips in a passionate make out session.

While his lips were moving against Leo’s, Mikey hands weren’t idle. They continued their exploration of Leo’s lap and inner thighs until they came to the juncture of Leo’s legs and the bulge that was growing there.

A gasp escaped from both of them as Mikey pulled out of the kiss and pushed against Leo’s plastron forcing him back onto the couch.  
“Lay back Leo and let me take care of you,” Mikey cooed as he leaned over his larger mate.

Leo resisted for just a moment before relaxing and letting his lover take control. Shivers travelled throughout Leo’s body as Mikey placed butterfly kisses down his plastron before he reached the soft cartilage that was struggling to hold back his hardening member.

The persistent caress of Mikey’s tongue against that sensitive area had Leo letting out soft churrs as he wiggled on the couch trying to contain his excitement but he was fighting a losing battle. Mikey’s talented tongue was too much and soon Leo was dropping down into his lover’s warm wet mouth.

Mikey let out his own churr as his mouth was completely filled and he began bobbing up and down trying to take in as much of Leo’s magnificent cock as he could. What he couldn’t take into his mouth Mikey made a point of caressing with his hand as his other hand played with and tweaked the excited tail wiggling around just underneath his mouth.

The dual sensations on two of the most sensitive areas of his body were just washing Leo’s body with waves of pleasure that were quickly over whelming him. Everything was pushing Leo closer and closer to his orgasm until he couldn’t hold back any more and he exploded inside Mikey’s mouth.

The way Mikey’s throat undulated around him just made Leo’s orgasm more powerful through each and every shock and tremor until all he could do was lie on the couch and pant as he tried to get himself back under control.

As he watched his mate turn into a pile of goo, Mikey sat back up and licked the drops of Leo’s essence that had escaped onto his chin so that he wouldn’t lose a single bit of that wonderful taste that was uniquely his lover’s.

From his position Leo watched Mikey lick his lips and felt his penis twitch with the stirrings of a new erection at the erotic image in front of him. Faster the even he thought possible after such a powerful climax, Leo surged up on the couch and pinned Mikey beneath him on the cushions.

“That was great but how about I take care of you now?” suggested Leo as he completely forgot about the movie and focused instead on making Mikey just as weak in the knees as he felt.


	116. Smell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> July 11th - Smell

Mikey’s transition from sleep to wakefulness was a gradual process. He and Leo had finally made it up to their bedroom last night after their movie date of the couch which became less about the movie and more about each other.

After a night of bringing each other to higher and higher passions that had both fallen into deep sleeps the moment their heads hit the pillows. Now that Mikey was awake he noticed that he was no longer sharing the bed with Leo.

It didn’t take Mikey very long to guess that Leo was probably downstairs in the dojo going through a morning practice routine. Master Splinter had actually given them the week off from ninja training while Raph and Don were gone on their vacation but Leo just didn’t feel right going without it for a whole week.

Instead of getting up to join his mate in his morning practice, Mikey decided to bury his face in Leo’s pillow and breathe in his lover’s unique masculine scent. He didn’t want to get up any earlier than he had to. Mikey moaned softly as the scent hit his nose and went straight to his groin.

There was just something about Leo’s scent that could turn Mikey on in no time flat. It was incredibly masculine and just told Mikey on an instinctive level that his mate was a dominant, alpha male that not only would he be a fierce protector but a strong and passionate lover as well.

For a minute Mikey continued laying in bed feeling his erection growing harder inside his shell with each and every breath he took. The thought of taking care of himself before going downstairs crossed his mind for a split second before it was quickly shoved to the side by the knowledge that Leo was in the dojo working up a sweat that would only enhance his smell.

Throwing the blankets off of him, Mikey jumped out of bed and rushed out of the bedroom and down to the dojo. When he got there he saw Leo peacefully going through some unarmed katas. Just like Mikey had predicted he had a fine sheen of sweat covering his body and the smell that was uniquely Leonardo was filling the room.

Before Leo ever had a chance to react Mikey lunged into the dojo, barely remembering to close the doors behind him, and tackled Leo to the floor. Leo had just enough time to open his mouth with the intention of crying out in surprise before it was covered with Mikey’s and an insistent tongue entered to claim each spot it came across.

It took Leo a moment to catch up with what was going on but when he did he returned the kiss with just as much passion as Mikey was giving to him. The feeling of Mikey’s cock dropping down to rub against his thigh told him just how turned on Mikey was right now.

“Need lube,” Mikey said as he quickly looked around the room for something that could be used as a substitute.

“In my belt,” Leo groaned as Mikey’s cock rubbed against him again and causing his own erection to spring to life and out of his shell. “I was planning on waking you up when I was done in here.”

Mikey smirked down at his lover as he grabbed for Leo’s belt and pulled out the lube that was hiding there. He squirted a generous amount on his fingers before spreading it around Leo’s puckered entrance and pushing inside to stretch the muscles so that he would fit without hurting his mate.

As soon as Leo was ready to take him Mikey slicked up his dick and thrust himself inside of Leo. By this time he had worked himself up to the point that he knew that he wouldn’t last too long. Since Mikey knew he was so close he made sure that each and every thrust that he made was directly to Leo’s prostate in order to give him the most amount of pleasure.

Three more thrusts was all that Mikey was able to manage before he couldn’t hold himself back any longer and he climaxed deep inside Leo’s body. The sight of Mikey on top of him with his face scrunched up with the orgasm he was feeling and the combined smell that surrounded him was enough to push Leo over the edge as he coated their plastrons with his essence.

Their climaxes lasted for a minute as they rode out each tremor that rocked their bodies. When they had finally calmed down a bit Mikey pulled himself out of Leo and moved to sit next to him.

“At least we can say that we got in a work out while Raph and Don were gone,” Mikey teased.

Leo couldn’t hold back his laugh at his mate’s joke as he buried his face in Mikey’s neck to breath in as much of his scent as possible while it was still so heightened.


	117. Lake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> July 12th - Lake

It was Thursday and the final day that Raph and Don were going to be gone on their vacation. This meant that it was also the last day that Leo and Mikey had to mark the lair without having to worry about their brothers walking in on them.

On the other hand they did have to be respectful of their father’s presence and when he asked that they keep their private activities behind closed doors for the night or to take it outside the lair they decided to go for a walk in Central Park.

The night air was calm and warm with just the slightest breeze to keep it from being oppressing. Slowly they made their way through the park just enjoying the scenery and each other’s company. Along their way Leo led them back to a more secluded section where they wouldn’t be disturbed by anyone else going for a late night walk.

When they rounded a bend of overgrown bushes and lawns, they came across a small lake hidden in a forgotten corner of the park away from prying eyes. Mikey’s eyes lit up at the sight of the gently lapping water and he turned to see the proud look on Leo’s face at knowing that he had made his mate so happy.

Picking up the pace slightly, Mikey pulled Leo towards the lake until they were standing right at the edge. Over to the side the heard a sound and turned just in time to see two wild turtles slide into the water and disappear beneath the surface.

“You wanna do it like our cousins do?” Mikey asked with a wag of his eyebrows.

“I thought you’d never ask,” responded Leo as he began stripping his gear from his body.

It was the work of seconds for them both to become as naked as the day they were hatched and to slip into the water and allow it to caress each inch of their skin. As the water lapped up around their shoulders, they allowed themselves to float out to the middle of the lake holding onto each other so they wouldn’t be alone in the ocean of their rising passions.

After nearly a week of nonstop sex, it took very little to get them both up and ready for the other. As their tongues came together to duel for dominance of their mouths, their cocks were also released in the cool embrace of the lake before finding homes in their mate’s hands.

Being in the middle of the lake meant that they had nothing to brace themselves against which would make penetration difficult without occasionally being dunked beneath the water and needing to hold their breaths to keep from drowning.

Neither of them wanted to focus on anything beyond just the two of them and so stuck with what they were doing at that very moment. Even without penetration, neither one of them was about to complain about their coupling. The hot feel other their bodies pressed tightly together with only the water of the lake passing through the narrow gaps was very erotic to both of them.

Passionate kisses continued to be passed back and forth with the leadership constantly changing while hands made their own exploration underneath the water. Tails were tweaked and erections were stroked until neither could hold themselves back any longer.

With cries that would make any wild turtle jealous, they emptied themselves into each other’s hands to be washed clean moments later into the depths of the lake. When their bodies were clean but still humming with adrenaline, they swam towards the shore so that they could get dressed and begin making their way home.

Their week to themselves was over and they knew that in the morning they would have to welcome their brothers home with open arms. While they had been alone they hadn’t done much but what they had done, they had enjoyed thoroughly.


	118. Embrace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> July 13th - Embrace

It had been a long week without their brothers but Raph and Don were finally on their way home. They had called Leo an hour ago to let him know that they were on their way home which meant that they should be home any minute now.

The hour was just as early as when Raph and Don had left. The reason for this was the same as the first time that they had travelled, avoid detection by other humans on the roads.

Mikey couldn’t say that he was any happier this time to be up so early in comparison to when his brothers had left. He was more awake however. It had been seven whole days since he had seen two of his older brothers and he missed them and couldn’t wait to see them again.

Right now he, Leo, and Master Splinter were sitting on the couch together watching the morning news while they awaited the arrival of the rest of their family. Master Splinter and Leo were enjoying refreshing cups of tea while Mikey was diving into his mug of hot chocolate with marshmallows hoping that it would give him the sugar rush needed to mess with Raph. He had a whole week to make up for after all.

Mikey gulped down the last of his drink just as the elevator door opened up and revealed Don and Raph standing there with the bags that they had brought up to Casey’s grandmother’s house with them. As soon as they had stepped out of the elevator they were immediately brought into the warm embrace of their family.

It wasn’t often that they were separated from each other, especially for such an extended period of time. This meant that this homecoming was heartwarming and emotional.

Mikey immediately jumped up from the couch and dashed across the room to attach himself to Raph and Don and refused to let go until Leo and his father made it clear that they wanted their turns to welcome the two middle siblings home. Reluctantly Mikey released his embrace and stood back to let his brother and father get their own.

“So did you guys bring me a present?” Mikey asked hopping up and down trying to look in the bags that his brothers were holding.

“Sure we did knucklehead,” Raph chuckled as he looked over Leo’s shoulder and waved towards the sea green turtle. “Come here and I’ll give it to you.”

Excitedly Mikey danced over to his brother and held out his hands for the present. As soon as Mikey was within arm’s reach of Raph, Raph’s hand flew out and whapped Mikey upside the head.

“Owww,” Mikey whined as he rubbed the back of his head and shuffled away from Raph.

“I’ve been waiting all week to do that,” crowed Raph as he moved out of the embrace of his brother and father to give one to Mikey.

As soon as Raph had Mikey in his arms he reached around and began tickling the younger turtle along his sensitive sides until his pout had disappeared and been replaced with uncontrollable giggles. As nice as Raph and Don’s vacation had been, nothing could beat the warm embrace of their family.


	119. Cooking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> July 14th - Cooking

Mikey was very happy to have his two big brothers home from their vacation and as much as he was glad that they had a good time, he wanted to make them realize just what they had missed from home. Namely, he was going to cook them the best lunch he could so that they knew they would be lost without him.

He planned on making wings for the noon meal today one that would knock his brothers’ socks off. Wings were going to be on the menu this afternoon and Mikey was determined to cook them the best wings that he brothers had ever had.

While Mikey was cooking diligently in the kitchen Leo walked into to see what was going on and keep his mate company.

“What are you cooking Mikey?” Leo asked as he leaned over Mikey’s shoulder to see what was in his hands.

“I’m cooking wings for lunch and making different glazes so that everyone is happy with them,” Mikey asked happily as he continued to work.

For a few minutes Leo just stood to the side and watched as Mikey moved happily about the kitchen preparing the food that they were going to eat. It didn’t take Leo very long to realize that if his mate continued on at the pace he was going, he was going to have just as much product on this body as what ended up on the food.

Turning away, Leo left the kitchen for a moment and returned with an apron slung over his arm reading “Kiss the Cook”. Mikey grinned widely as he pulled it over his head and gave Leo a quick kiss as a thank you before he continued on with his work while Leo took a seat at the table.

Twenty minutes passed by and soon Mikey had almost finished cooking the wings. Just as he was about to start plating Raph came in and joined Leo at the table before being followed by Donnie.

“Hey there Donnie,” Mikey greeted him as he walked in the door. “Lunch is almost done.”

Don went and took a seat next to Raph while Leo handed him a napkin. “What are we having that I need to have a napkin for?” Don asked. “I’m not the one that likes to play with my food and make a mess.”

“We’re having wings,” Mikey called happily as he pulled them out of the oven and brought them over to the table. “I saw a recipe for them on the Food Network the other day and I wanted to try them out. This one is your classic hot wings. These ones have a honey glaze on them. And these wings have been dipped in an Asian inspired sauce.”

As soon as Mikey finished speaking everyone began digging in to the delicious food. On one side of the table Raph and Don squabbled back and forth over the taste of the spicy wings while Leo and Mikey just munched away.

The oldest and youngest brothers were drawn away from their own meal when Don reached out and took Raph’s hand into his own and began to suckle on the emerald green fingers right in front of them.

“Ummm,” Don hummed in approval. “Tasty.”

Mikey burst out laughing at the beet red blush that took over Raph’s face and the way his hotheaded sibling began to squirm in his seat. Apparently he and Leo weren’t the only ones to take full advantage of their alone time and Don didn’t seem completely ready for it to end if the look that he was giving his mate was anything to go by.


	120. Watch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> July 15th - Watch

Leo was easily the most dedicated out of his brothers when it came to his ninja training. Not only was he at every practice session that his father required of them but he could often be found in the dojo early in the morning warming up or when he had some free time or needed a way to burn off some energy.

Just because Leo enjoyed training and therefore did it more than his brothers didn’t mean that he was the only one that liked to work out in the dojo. Raph could often be found in there as well using his punching bags and lifting weights at his weight bench.

When the two of them ended up in the dojo at the same time and they were in a good mood it wasn’t uncommon for them to end up in a friendly sparring match with each other. It was a chance for them to put all of their skills on display and show the other who was boss, at least until their next match.

Raph was made of solid muscles from his workouts and Leo’s body was toned after years of this practice and had been turned into a very deadly weapon. This put them on a very equal playing field when it came to sparring with each other. Neither had a huge advantage over the other and their practice bouts could last for a while.

As much as Mikey loved spending as much time with Leo as he could, he couldn’t quite complain about the time that Leo spent with Raph in the dojo. Not only were their sparring matches one of the reasons that Leo was so toned and fit but it also looked incredibly hot to watch.

The two oldest turtles had just begun to spar when Mikey heard the sounds coming out of the dojo. He knew exactly what those grunts of exertion meant and immediately dropped what he was doing to go and stand in the doorway to watch.

Mikey had been standing there for about five minutes when Don came out of his lab and walked over to see what his younger brother was doing.

“What’s going on Mikey?” Don asked.

“Leo and Raph are sparring and it’s hot,” Mikey whispered as he waved his brother forward.

Don hurried over and stood next to Mikey so they could both peer into the dojo and watch their mates locked in battle. Inside the dojo Leo and Raph were using as much space as the room provided to do their absolute best to beat the other in their spar.

At this point the two older turtles were exerting themselves enough to work up a fine sheen of sweat covering their bodies which made Mikey and Don just lean in closer to get a better look.

The two youngest brothers had been watching from the doorway for about fifteen minutes before their mates took notice that they had an audience. Neither Leo nor Raph halted in their spar when they figured out that their lovers were watching them but they did change their style slightly.

Their movements became more flashy and they put more effort into knocking their opponent to the ground so that they could claim victory. Leo liked the feel of Mikey’s eyes on him as he worked to teach his hotheaded brother a lesson.

The moment Leo’s attention became divided as he tried to impress his mate Raph struck and knocked Leo off his feet and onto the floor. Before he knew it, Leo had a Sai at his throat forcing him to concede the match.

As Raph strutted out of the dojo to brag about his victory to Don, Mikey made his way over to Leo’s side to coo over any injuries he received and to offer his mate a helping hand up. As much as Mikey liked watching his mate, he liked comforting him personally just as much.


	121. Sin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> July 16th - Sin

Leo was hitting Raph’s punching bag with everything he had with a scowl painted on his face. Yesterday he and Raph had sparred in the dojo for something fun to do and Raph had beaten him when Leo had become distracted by showing off to Mikey.

This on its own wasn’t enough to bother Leo too much. He knew that no one, including himself, could win every time and Raph was a very good ninja and a force to be reckoned with when he focused and didn’t let his temper get the better of him.

The thing that was really bothering Leo right now was the fact that he had challenged Raph to a rematch this morning which the emerald green turtle had readily accepted. Leo was sure that he would win this time. Not only was he concentrating to the best of his abilities but Mikey wasn’t there to distract him with his piercing eyes like last time.

Unfortunately that hadn’t been enough for Leo and Raph had proceeded to beat him for the second day in a row. As good as Leo has been during the spar Raph had just been better and Leo wasn’t happy about it in the least.

Leo wasn’t a three year old and he wasn’t going to throw a temper tantrum over the fact that he had lost but he sure felt like it. He was the leader of the team and the oldest of his brothers. He was the one that put in the extra time in the dojo to hone his skills and his hotheaded brother had still beaten him two days in a row.

Just as the punching bag was beginning to strain at the seams from the force behind Leo’s blows Mikey walked into the dojo to find out what his mate was up to. The younger turtle was more than a little surprised to see his normally calm mate reacting to angrily.

“What’s going on Leo?” Mikey asked concerned.

“It’s nothing,” Leo tried to brush away his mate’s worry as he continued to punch the bag, with less force however.

Mikey frowned and crossed his arms across his plastron. “It’s not nothing if you are this angry and taking it out on the punching bag,” Mikey insisted. “You know that you can talk to me about anything.”

Leo sighed as he caught the bag as it swung back towards him and stopped hitting it. “I lost to Raph in a spar again today. I’m the leader and I’m not supposed to lose so easily.”

Stepping closer Mikey wrapped his arms around Leo’s shoulders and pulled him in close to give him comfort. “Just because you’re the leader doesn’t mean that you can always win Leo. Thinking that is very prideful and pride is the deadliest of the seven sins.”

Leo leaned his head in to rest against Mikey’s and bask in his lover’s comfort. “Pride may be the deadliest of the sins but you don’t seem to have a problem with lust,” Leo teased as he began to relax and let his annoyance flow away.

“Well yeah,” said Mikey. “Who wouldn’t drown in lust when they’ve got you for a boyfriend?”

“Let’s go upstairs and have fun playing with that particular sin then,” Leo offered as he stepped out of the embrace and towards the door to the dojo, taking Mikey’s hand in his own to bring his mate along with him.

Mikey just grinned widely at having broken Leo out of this sour mood. The offer to go upstairs and sin with his lover was just icing on top of that.


	122. Broken Glass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> July 17th - Broken Glass

Dinner was a fun event that night. April had invited them over to her apartment for dinner since she hadn't seen them in a while and wanted to visit with them. She also wanted to try out a new recipe for beef stew and needed some willing guinea pigs to try it out on. Casey was away for the night visiting his mother so he wouldn't be joining them.

The seating around the table was somewhat squished as there were more people present than it was used to accommodating. Even elbow to elbow it was still pleasant company however.

April scooped the stew into plastic bowls and handed them out. She knew from experience the trouble that the turtles could cause when it came to eating a meal and didn't want to give them her delicate china. As soon as the bowls were placed in front of them they began to dig right in.

"I must apologize for my sons' table manners," Master Splinter told April. "I would like to say that I raised them better than this but apparently I did not."

"It's perfectly alright," April assured him with a smile. "It's not like I didn't expect it."

The rest of the meal was completed in relative quiet. April's new attempt at beef stew had been a rousing success. No one wanted to take their spoons out of their mouths long enough to hold a conversation for any length of time.

They all sat back in contentment once the bowls were empty and everyone's stomachs were full. April began clearing everything off of the table and taking it to the sink to be washed. Leo immediately jumped up to help her. His table manners might be as bad as his brothers' but his regular manners were in no way lacking.

While Leo helped take the dishes to the sink to wash them so that they could be reused at a later date if they came back to have dinner at April’s again Raph and Don got up to help April up with some work downstairs. As he started running the hot water into the sink Leo shot a look over to Mikey that told his brother that he expected his help in this endeavor.

Seeing that Don and Raph were going downstairs to help April move some of her products into the showroom in her store Mikey had no reason not to go and assist his mate. Especially if it meant that he would get out of the heavy lifting job that his two middle brothers were performing.

Leo smiled at his brother when Mikey joined him at the sink and began rinsing off and wiping down the dishes that he finished washing. Everything was going just fine and they were almost all the way through the pile from dinner when Mikey went to set a bowl down on the counter and managed to knock over a drinking glass with his elbow sending it crashing to the floor.

For a moment they both stood there in shock looking at the broken glass that now covered the kitchen floor.

“I’m not cleaning that up and you’re getting April a new glass,” Leo said with a completely monotone voice before turning back to the sink to finish with the dishes that were still waiting to be washed.

“Ahh maaaaan,” Mikey moaned as he went to go look for a broom and dustpan to clean up all of the broken glass.


	123. Tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> July 18th - Tears

Sleep was a precious things and not something that Leo liked to take for granted. With patrol at night and getting up early for practice, it meant that there weren’t as many hours at night that were dedicated to sleep. Sure they could sometimes did take naps during the day but it just wasn’t the same.

This is why when Leo felt himself being pulled out of his restful slumber in the middle of the night he was groggy and unsure as to what was going on. There was nothing wrong in the lair that he could sense but he knew there had to be something to have woken him up so suddenly.

As Leo brought his attention in from the lair as a whole to the bedroom that he was in he suddenly realized that his shoulder was very wet. Leo’s eyes widened as he craned his head to the side so that he could look at his shoulder without disturbing Mikey who was using his plastron as a pillow and saw tear streaks on his brother’s face.

A small whimper escaped Mikey’s lips as he unconsciously tried to snuggle closer to Leo’s side and Leo nearly felt his heart break at the sight. He hated seeing his mate like this and it was even worse when he didn’t know what the cause was because that meant it was harder to fix.

Slowly Leo raised a hand and thumbed away the tears that marred his mate’s face. As soon as Mikey’s face was clear again he leaned down and placed a tender kiss on Mikey’s lips until the younger turtle blinked his eyes open and realized that he was safe in his lover’s arms.

“Leo?” Mikey asked hoping for reassurance that what he was seeing was actually real.

“I’m right here Mikey,” Leo whispered as he placed another kiss on Mikey’s mouth and pulled him closer. “What’s going on though? I woke up and saw that you were crying in your sleep.”

Mikey buried his face in Leo’s neck for a moment and just breathed in his mate’s musk to help calm himself down and stave off another wave of tears.

“It was a nightmare,” Mikey whispered into Leo’s neck. “I don’t remember much of it but it was very scary and I was all alone.”

As hard as Mikey tried he couldn’t help a few tears leaking out of the corner of his eyes. He could deal with being attacked by Foot ninjas or the crazy scientist of the week that wanted to dissect them in real life because he had his brothers by his side.

In his nightmares though he was all alone to face those horrors and that made them a hundred times worse and could leave him waking up in a cold sweat with no comfort until he knew that his family was still with him.

“You aren’t alone Mikey,” Leo promised his brother. “I am right here and as long as I draw breath you will never have to face any nightmare by yourself.”

Mikey moves his head out of Leo’s neck so that he could look up into his brother’s eyes and see the truth of his statement shining in them. Feeling more secure then he had since waking up, Mikey wiped the remaining tears from his face so that he could cuddle back into Leo’s waiting arms and enjoy his slumber for the remainder of the night.


	124. Hate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> July 19th - Hate

Leo and Mikey had been trained as ninja by their father from a young age. Being ninja meant that they had the skills and the weaponry to protect themselves. It also meant that in the course of protecting themselves those weapons were going to be covered in blood and other fluids that could do damage to those weapons if not taken care of.

All of this was the reason that Leo and Mikey were currently holed up in the dojo together going over not just their personal weapons but every single one that they owned with a fine toothed comb in order to make sure that they were all in working order and wouldn’t rust or give out on them.

Mikey couldn’t say that he hated this particular chore but he certainly didn’t like it. He knew the importance of keeping the things that saved their lives on a regular basis clean and ready to use and he took very good care of his babies but that didn’t mean that he enjoyed spending the entire afternoon polishing and wiping everything down and double checking his work for any mistakes.

Working together meant that Leo and Mikey were three quarters of the way through the work when Don stumbled into the lair after returning from a run to the junkyard to look for more supplies that he could use with his inventions.

Normally this wouldn’t have been anything worth noticing but this time Don had a bandage wrapped around his arm with blood showing through and covering the hand that was holding the wound.

Leo was immediately on his feet when he saw his injured brother with Mikey not very far behind him. By the time they got out of the dojo and into the main section of the lair Raph was already by Don’s side trying to check out his mate and make sure that there were no other injuries before pulling him into the lab to stitch up Don’s wound.

Leo was torn as he watched Raph pull Don into the lab to stitch up his injury. Part of him wanted to go in there and shove Raph out of the way and take care of Don himself. He hated it when his brothers got hurt and he felt it was the least he could do to help them heal. On the other hand Leo knew that Raph was perfectly capable of stitching his mate up and wouldn’t take kindly to being pushed aside.

Mikey could see the dilemma playing out on Leo’s face as to what he should do. Calmly Mikey reached out and took Leo’s hand and began leading him back to the dojo. He hated seeing any of his brothers hurt but there was nothing that he or Leo could do that Raph couldn’t.

The best thing that the two of them could do at the moment was to continue their work from before. It may not have been what either of them wanted to do but the work was important and would hopefully help to prevent their hated enemies from hurting them in the future.


	125. Groceries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> July 20th - Groceries

Mikey didn’t have a favorite meal of the day. He loved to eat and that was especially true of anything that he made himself. He was a growing turtle and he remembered the times growing up as a child that he went to bed still hungry because their father wasn’t able to find enough for them to eat.

That time was in the past now and they no longer had to worry about not having enough food to eat. Don’s old IT job, Don’s new repair job, and Mikey’s old job as a clown at kid’s parties had given them the funds necessary to buy the groceries needed to provide them with the nutrition they required.

It was now lunch time which meant that it was time for Mikey to make another culinary masterpiece. The afternoon meal was the most versatile one of the three because there was so much that could be done with it. It could be served hot or cold. It could be big or just snack sized. There were no limits.

There was one requirement however and that was that there must be groceries present with which to work with in order to make a meal. Right now Mikey was staring into a nearly empty cupboard. There were some crackers and other snack items but nothing to make a meal out of. It was staring into the empty cabinet that Leo found Mikey when he came into the kitchen to make his own lunch.

“What’s wrong Mikey?” Leo asked as he leaned in and attempted to kiss the pout off of his mate’s lips.

Mikey accepted the kiss but continued to pout none the less.

“I’ll tell you what’s wrong,” Mikey grumbled. “I wanted to make something to eat but we don’t have anything in here for me to work with. We’ve got little odds and ends but nothing for a meal.”

“Well we haven’t been grocery shopping in a while so we are low on a lot of thing but that doesn’t mean that there is nothing to eat here,” said Leo trying to diffuse the situation. “We can still make some sandwiches and go to the grocery shop when it gets dark to restock on the stuff that we need.”

Mikey continued to pout but knew that his boyfriend was right. They couldn’t make stuff with groceries that they didn’t have and they couldn’t go to get more groceries until it was dark enough that they wouldn’t be seen.

Reaching past Mikey Leo grabbed a loaf of bread and some peanut butter before going over to the refrigerator and taking out the jelly.

“I’m going to make a sandwich. Do you want one or are you just going to keep staring into the cupboard?” Leo teased.

Mikey hesitated for a moment before sighing and turning to join Leo and make his own sandwich. Peanut butter and jelly was good but he couldn’t wait until night fell and they would be able to go topside and stock up on groceries so that he could go back to creating works of art out of food.


	126. Bitter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> July 21st - Bitter

After going through most of yesterday with only a few groceries in their cupboards, Leo and Mikey had gone out last night to do some shopping and now their shelves were full and they could all find their favorite foods in order to make meals out of or to snack on.  
A snack was exactly what Mikey was looking for right now so he grabbed a plum on his way to join Leo in the living room. The sweetness of fruit was just the thing he was looking for at the moment.

Mikey eagerly took a big bite out of the plum and immediately regretted the decision. He had been expecting a sweet taste to fill his mouth since that was what usually happened when he bit into a plum but this piece of fruit was extremely bitter and he couldn’t just spit it out onto the floor.

“Ohhhhh,” Mikey moaned out as his face puckered up and he hopped around the room making faces as he went.

Leo never left his spot on the couch but he did follow Mikey’s movements with his eyes as his mate ran around the room. Normally he had at least a slight clue as to why his brother would act as crazy he was right now but at this moment he had no clue.

“Mikey what on Earth are you doing?” Leo asked when he gave up trying to figure it out on his own.

Mikey visibly swallowed the food that was in his mouth and stuck out his tongue as though trying to get rid of the taste.

“That was the most bitter plum that I have ever had,” declared Mikey.

Leo raised an eyebrow at that statement.

“I have never heard of a bitter plum before,” said Leo. “I mean I know they can be a bit sour when they aren’t quite ripe yet but bitter is new. Let me try.”

Leo reached out a hand to take the plum from Mikey which his brother willingly handed it over wanting nothing more to do with the bitter fruit. Cautiously he took a bite out of the side that Mikey hadn’t eaten from and felt his own mouth pucker up at the taste.

The plum was indeed very bitter and not like any plum he had ever eaten before. There was nothing sweet or juicy about it and just made him want to go and drink the most sugar filled beverage that he could find.

“See I told you that it was bitter but you didn’t believe me,” Mikey gloated. “I’m going to get some Kool Aid to wash that bitter taste out of my mouth and I know there’s only enough left for one glass and you can’t have any.”

With that Mikey flounced out of the living room and into the kitchen to get his drink. Leo wasn’t about to just sit idly by and allow Mikey to take the last of the drink that would be able to get the bitterness out of his mouth. Leo was sure as he chased after his mate that he could think of some way to convince Mikey to share with him.


	127. Insanity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> July 22nd - Insanity

The morning wasn’t very far along but Mikey was already bouncing around the lair filled to the brim with energy. He had gotten a good night’s sleep and was all rested up and ready to go. The biggest obstacle he was facing was the fact that he didn’t know where to focus his energy today.

Normally Leo didn’t mind how much energy his younger lover seemed to have. It was something that he loved about his and came in handy when they wanted their private time to last longer. Right now though it was just becoming too much for Leo to take and he needed to find something that they could do together that would be able to burn off some of Mikey’s extra energy while not driving either of them insane.

“Hey Mikey,” Leo called to get his mate’s attention. “Do you want to go for a morning run? You know, stretch your legs and burn off a little energy.”

“I’ll go see if Raph and Don want to come with us,” Mikey declared happily as he ran up the stairs to knock on his brothers’ bedroom door.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Leo called after his mate but it was too late.

Mikey had already reached the closed door that marked the entrance to Raph and Don’s shared room and knocked loudly in order to get his brothers’ attention. When they didn’t immediately answer the door he continued knocking until it was yanked open revealing a snarling Raph.

“What?!” Raph snarled.

Mikey smiled widely at Raph’s frowning face when he opened the door. “I thought most people were happier and more relaxed after they got laid,” Mikey teased as he sniffed the air. “Apparently that doesn’t apply to you.”

“What. Do. You. Want.” Raph growled, his frown becoming more pronounced.

“Leo and I were thinking of going for a run in the sewers and I wanted to know if you guys wanted to come with us,” Mikey told him completely ignoring the darkening scowl that Raph was shooting his way.

Before Raph had a chance to respond and either yell at Mikey or punch him for disturbing them, Don intercepted. With a swift hand he grabbed the back of Raph’s shell and pulled him back into the room taking his place in the doorway.

“No we don’t want to go Mikey,” Don informed him with his voice just above a growl and a frown that almost matched Raph’s. “And you’re right. Most people are more relaxed after sex but that doesn’t always continue when they are rudely interrupted by annoying brothers.”

With no further delay the door was firmly closed right in Mikey’s face as he heard his two middle brothers head back to bed. Mikey huffed lightly as he turned on his heel and marched back down the stairs to return to Leo’s side.

“Well if they don’t want to come then that just means more fun for us,” Mikey declared as he headed for the door that would take them out to the sewer tunnels.

Leo chuckled as he followed behind and caught up to his brother. “Mikey you are absolutely insane,” teased Leo. “Even I know not to bother Raph when he’s having alone time with Don unless I have no other choice and you just went and all but barged in on them.”

“Yeah well they didn’t have to be so rude about it,” Mikey argued as he broke into a run.

A smile and a shake of his head was Leo’s only response as he began to run next to his brother. He knew the insanity of bothering his brothers when they were enjoying their time together because he would feel the same way. Apparently Mikey just wasn’t ready to admit that he might have acted without thinking.


	128. Hug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> July 23rd - Hug

Getting in a private practice session in the morning before his brothers meant that Leo also woke up before they did. Leo always set his alarm to make sure that he didn’t oversleep but he usually was able to wake up without it after having done so for years now.

Leo enjoyed those quiet moments in the morning when it was just him that was awake. He was warm and comfortable in his bed curled up with his lover and he couldn’t imagine a better place to be.

Right now Leo was laying on his side in bed with Mikey wrapped around him from behind pulling him into a gigantic hug. Normally their positions were reversed and he was the one hugging Mikey tight while they both slept through the night. It made him feel like he was protecting his brother and mate even when they were sleeping.

Just because Leo was the oldest and an alpha male didn’t mean that he was the only one that felt the need to protect his family however. All four of them were fully trained ninjas and not only capable of looking after themselves but each other as well and this truth included Mikey just as much as any of them.

Mike may have been the youngest of them all but when they were in danger there was no one that Leo would rather have his back. His younger brother was always there cracking jokes while cracking skulls and making sure that they all got home safely.

All of this meant that Leo wasn’t surprised one bit that Mikey had those same protective instincts in the middle of the night and the need to make sure that they were both safe. In a way it made Leo feel comforted that he didn’t always have to be strong and that he could rely on Mikey just as much as Mikey relied on him.

Of course Leo also knew that there was more to the hug that he found himself in than just a protective mate. Ever since childhood Mikey had been a very tactile turtle and had always craved the touch of another.

Hugs and noogies were his way of showing and receiving affection and that was something that had never changed and Leo hoped never would. Leo would be terribly disappointed if Mikey stopped giving him random hugs or kisses during the day or no longer sat on his lap on the couch even when there was plenty of room for him to sit by his side. It was just part of who his mate was.

It was also the reason it had taken Leo so long to figure out that Mikey was attracted to him the same way that he was to Mikey. The hugs and slight touches that Mikey had given Leo as a way of flirting had just been taken as normal interactions by the older turtle which had led to both of them not revealing their feelings for each other for longer than was necessary.

Now though they both knew how the other felt about them and couldn’t be happier that they could call themselves a couple. Hugs were still exchanged between the two of them and while some were just platonic or to show the other that they cared, some had also taken on a greater meaning to express the love that they had for each other and that change was something they both loved.


	129. Strength

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> July 24th - Strength

Master Splinter was in charge of practice this morning and he was putting his sons through their paces. They were each being tasked to spar with one another without their weapons so that they were prepared if they ever lost them during a fight and had to fight with just hand to hand combat.

Raph and Mikey had been the first pair to spar with Mikey using his agility to try and avoid his brother as long as he could though he did end up losing. Next had been Leo and Don with Leo taking the victory followed by Don putting Mikey in a headlock during their match.

Now Leo and Raph were about to go at it. Mikey and Don were sitting on the sidelines both eagerly hoping that their mate would be the winner but also slightly worried that they might get out of hand. Master Splinter on the other hand looked very calm as Leo and Raph began their spar.

Raph was the first to move with a hard punch to Leo's face which Leo was prepared for and countered easily. The punch was just a distraction however so Raph could hook his ankle behind Leo's knee and knock him to the ground. Don wasn't the only one that had been learning tricks from his mate.

Once Leo was on the ground Raph tried to tackle him and use his superior physical strength to pin Leo and win the bout. Leo however knew better than to let Raph get a good grip on him or it would all be over. Instead he used his leaner muscles to his advantage.

Quickly Leo planted his right foot on the floor to give him leverage and brought up his left knee to try and keep Raph a short distance away from him. Taking Raph's left wrist into his right hand, Leo twisted his left arm across his body and behind Raph's neck.

This allowed Leo to slide out from underneath his heavier brother and put him on the floor, plastron first. Using his knees, Leo pinned Raph's legs so that he couldn't kick back and knock him off balance again. Leo wasn't about to let Raph wiggle out of his hold and brought Raph's left up and around behind his shell so that if he pulled too hard he might dislocate his shoulder.

"Do you yield Raph?" Leo asked with only the slightest hint of a smirk in his voice.

After struggling for a moment and finding no way out of his predicament Raph sighed and settled down. He knew that there wasn't anywhere for him to move to get away.

"Fine, I yield," Raph grunted.

As Leo got up he offered a hand down to Raph to help him up. After a second's hesitation Raph accepted and allowed Leo to pull him to his feet. Together they walked over to where their brothers were standing and turned to face their sensei.

"Very good my sons," Master Splinter said with pride. "Michelangelo, you rely far too much on your natural speed. You must improve your ability to grapple should you ever become caught by an enemy without you weapons. Practice is finished for the day. You are all dismissed."

Barely containing a smug grin Leo all but pranced out of the dojo followed by Mikey. It felt really nice to have been able to best his physically stronger brother, especially after having lost to him two days in a row last week. Strength wasn’t everything.


	130. Piggy Bank

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> July 25th - Piggy Bank

It was a few days until Leo's birthday and Mikey was busy working on his present. He had been working diligently for the past week and it was almost complete now. There were still a few final things to sort out but so far Mikey was pleased with his work. He almost couldn't wait for the next few days to pass so that he could see the look on Leo's face.

Leo had put a lot of thought into his gift for Mikey and Mikey didn't want to do any less for his mate. The Turtle Titan costume that Mikey had received on his birthday showed just how much thought that Leo had put into his gift. Leo deserved no less on his own birthday.

It had taken Mikey a while to think of the perfect gift to give to his boyfriend but in the end he was sure that he had come up with the perfect idea. It was going to be something that he hoped that Leo would find to be heartwarming and would treasure.

The gift that Mikey was planning on giving to his boyfriend was going to be a comic book depicting their life together. Everything inside the comic was going to be hand drawn by him to give it the biggest impact.

Mikey had been working on his gift ever since Don and Raph had returned from their week long vacation and he was getting close to finishing it off. There was one last thing that Mikey wanted to do before he called his gift done and that was to get it professionally covered so that it would last for a long time without fear of wear and tear.

The thing about getting anything professionally covered the way that Mikey wanted was that it could be expensive. If Mikey was going to cover those costs without Leo finding out about it before his birthday then he was going to have to be even sneakier than he normally was.

There was no way that Mikey would be able to use the family finances. For one thing that money was for all of them to live on, not for individual projects like this. That wasn’t a problem for Mikey though. He still had some money saved up in a piggy bank from his time as Cowabunga Carl.

Mikey had hidden his piggy bank in his bedroom when he still slept alone and hadn’t moved it after he had moved into Leo’s room. At first it had just been that he didn’t want to crowd his lover’s room with so much of his stuff because he knew that Leo liked to keep everything neat and tidy. After some time had passed Mikey had just left his piggy bank in his old room knowing that it was the most secret place he could keep it.

All he had to do now was sneak into his old room without Leo seeing him, grab his piggy bank and gift, and sneak up to April’s to use her address to send it out so he could get it back by the thirtieth. There was nothing that was going to stop Mikey from giving his mate the best birthday present possible.


	131. Work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> July 26th - Work

Don was busy working away in pretty much every part of the lair. There was always something that needed fixing and there was always work that needed to be done. It was too much for one turtle to handle all on his own which is why he had his brothers helping him out today.

Raph was up in the garage working on the vehicles while Leo and Mikey were working to fix a few small appliances that they could manage without making the damage worse. It was nice for Don to have the help with his work load. Almost as nice to see his oldest and youngest brothers working together as a team within their team.

Don had been completely surprised when Raph had declared his love for him on New Year’s Day and even more shocked when Leo and Mikey did the same thing with each other a few months later. It wasn’t that he thought his brothers didn’t deserve the same happiness that he and Raph had found with each other but he had never thought of the two of them together.

Leo and Mikey seemed to Don to be complete opposite of each other. Leo was serious and dedicated to his ninjitsu training and Mikey was free flowing and liked to be just wild and crazy. Despite those differences, they just seemed to work so well together. Another thing they had in common with their middle siblings.

There were still times that Don was impressed with how well Leo and Mikey worked together. They were able to bring their differences together and meet in the middle where they could both exist and complement each other.

Standing up to stretch his back, Don wandered into the kitchen in order to grab himself something to drink and to check up on his brothers’ work. Leo and Mikey were sitting together at the kitchen table trying to put together the toaster which had managed to stop working once again.

After repairing the toaster for the hundredth time Don had passed on that responsibility to his brothers unless he ended up being the one to actually break it. Based on the quick glance that Don took he could see that Mikey and Leo were coming along very well in their work.

Not only were they making progress in getting the toaster back to working order but they also appeared to be having fun while doing so. As many times as Don had worked on the toaster he had never had fun doing do.

Seeing that he wouldn’t be needed in the kitchen, Don grabbed his drink and headed towards the elevator that would take him up to the garage where Raph was working away. It would give him time to spend with his boyfriend just like Leo and Mikey were doing right now.

While Don would never have pictured Leo and Mikey getting together even a few short months ago, somehow they worked and they were happy together. That was all that he could ask for them and was more than pleased that they had it.


	132. Duct Tape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> July 27th - Duct Tape

Mikey was of the opinion that duct tape could fix just about any problem imaginable. Right now he intended to put that to the ultimate test. The toaster was broken again and even though he and Leo had spent most of yesterday trying to fix it they were no closer to having a working appliance than when it first broke.

While Don had been teaching all of his brothers how to fix small things Mikey was still working on his technical skills. Yesterday Mikey and Leo had worked on trying to fix the toaster and bring it back to life before they had to shoot it and put it out of its misery. While they had made some progress, they had not been able to complete the task.

Neither Mikey nor Leo were willing to give up on the task at hand however. They had both set out to complete a project and they wouldn’t be happy until they had accomplished their goal. Leo was currently in Don’s lab trying to look up more information about the model toaster that they had while Mikey was trying to reason with the appliance itself in the kitchen.

So far the sea green turtle wasn’t having much luck at it. While his sweet talking might have been enough to get him out of trouble with Leo half the time it was doing nothing to the electronic which continued to sit on the table and stare at him with the smug satisfaction that it was remaining broken.

Mikey wasn’t about to admit defeat to an inanimate object however and stood up to march into Don’s lab. He ignored the questioning look that Leo sent his way in favor of grabbing a roll of duct tape. If there was one thing that Mikey had learned from watching the Mythbusters with his genius brother, it was that duct tape fixed everything.

Sitting back down at the table Mikey ripped off a portion of the silver adhesive with his teeth and began sticking it to the malfunctioning toaster. Again and again Mikey repeated this process both inside the belly of the toaster with all of the gears and mechanisms and over the outside as well until nearly the entirety of it was covered in shiny duct tape.

Mikey had just applied the last strip of duct tape to the toaster when Leo and Don walked into the room to see how the repairs were coming.

“Mikey you do realize that just covering it in duct tape won’t make it magically work again don’t you?” Don questioned his younger brother.

“You doubt my abilities?” Mikey asked dramatically placing a hand over his heart. “I am wounded and I will prove you wrong.”

With as much flair as he could manage Mikey walked over to the cabinet and pulled out two pieces of bread and put them in the toaster before pushing the latch down. To everyone’s surprise the bread stayed down and the coils began to heat up. After a few minutes passed by the latch released and two perfectly toasted pieces of bread popped into the air.

“See I knew it would work,” Mikey declared proudly. “Duct tape fixes everything.”

While Leo and Don stared after him in shock, Mikey pranced out of the kitchen happily munching on his toast.


	133. High

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> July 28th - High

The boys had been out on their patrol of the city for half an hour now and so far they hadn't seen anything noteworthy. The night was quiet but it didn't bring them any comfort. It was the quiet of anticipation. Something was getting ready to happen and it probably wouldn't be pleasant.

Leo and Mikey had split up from Raph and Don in the hopes that if something bad were to happen in the city, they could cover more ground in pairs. It had been twenty minutes since they had split from their brothers and so far they had only stopped one mugging but they both had a feeling that something more was going on in the city.

As they continued to run across the rooftops Mikey spotted something out of the corner of his eye that caused him to slow down and stop. When Leo noticed that his brother was no longer by his side he turned around to join Mikey looking down at the street.

Down in an alley stood a young teen looking obviously nervous. For the moment he was alone but the way that he kept looking down the street said that he was waiting for someone to join him. There was something about this that seemed off to both Leo and Mikey and they stopped on the roof’s edge to watch and see what would happen.

It wasn’t too long before a shady looking adult with a hooded sweatshirt pulled low over his face approached the waiting teen. This immediately caught Leo and Mikey’s attention as they leaned in closer to get a better look at what was going on.

From their vantage point they were close enough to see everything that was happening but too high to hear what was being said in hushed tones. The actions of the two down on the street spoke volumes however.

After exchanging a few words the teen pulled out a wad of cash from his pants pocket while the man in the sweatshirt took out a little plastic baggie. They quickly exchanged their items before parting ways and walking back the way they had both come from.

“I think we just witnessed a drug deal Leo,” Mikey said with a smirk knowing that they were about to see some action.

“I do believe that you are right Mikey,” agreed Leo with a matching grin. “I think we should go teach them the error of their ways.”

With no further prompting they both leapt down from the roof with Leo going after the man who had supplied the drugs and Mikey taking off after the teen the currently had them in his possession.

Mikey’s natural athleticism and speed helped him to catch up to and pass by the teen in no time at all. Instead of just going after the teen Mikey dropped down to the ground and stood in the shadows with the intentions of scaring the boy in the hopes that the fright would stick and he wouldn’t try something as stupid as buying drugs again.

Unfortunately Mikey’s scare tactic worked a little too well. The teen, instead of dropping the drugs and running away, threw them at Mikey in the hopes of warding of who he thought was an attacker before running as fast as his legs could carry him. The problem for Mikey was that the bag wasn’t firmly tied shut and exploded the minute it hit his plastron sending the powder into the air for the sea green turtle to breathe in.

The amount of powder that Mikey had breathed in on the impact had him coughing which in turn only made him breath in more of the drugs hanging in the air and clinging to his body. Eventually Mikey was able to get the coughing under control but by that time the damage had been done.

It was only ten minutes later that Leo had finished taking care of the drug dealer and making sure that the police would be able to find him. He had walked back to the point that he and Mikey had split up from but found no sign of his brother. Leo was a bit surprised by that because he knew just how fast Mikey was able to run and was sure that his brother was dealing with the easier end of their chase.

Deciding to go after Mikey in case he had gotten into any trouble Leo took off in the direction that Mikey had run in. It didn’t take him very long to find Mikey standing in an alleyway two blocks away from their starting point staring up at the roof looking very confused. Leo was more than a little concerned when he jumped down to the ground and Mikey didn’t acknowledge his presence.

“You okay there Mikey?” Leo asked walking up behind his mate.

“Wow Leo!” Mikey shouted as he spun around unsteadily, nearly losing his footing, to face Leo. “You like came out of nowhere dude. It’s like you’re a ninja!”

Leo became even more confused by his brother’s reaction. This was very unlike his mate to act this goofy when they were so close to humans and therefore at risk. The confusion morphed into worry when he saw just how unsteady Mikey was one his feet.

When Mikey tried to take a step closer to Leo his feet got tangled underneath him and he would have face planted on the ground if Leo hadn’t have managed to catch him under his arms and helped him to stand up straight.

Mikey didn’t want to stand by himself anymore though and threw his arms around Leo’s neck so that he could cuddle up close to Leo and share in his mate’s warmth. This brought Leo in very close to Mikey and gave him a clear view of not only just how dilated Mikey’s eyes were but the obvious coating of fine white powder on his plastron that was now rubbing off onto him.

“Mikey are you high?” Leo asked in surprise as he pushed his mate away to arm’s length in order to get a better look at him.

Now that he wasn’t hanging off of Leo anymore Mikey turned his attention back up to the roof and a forlorn expression made a home on his face.

“I would be but I just don’t know how to get up there,” Mikey said pointing up to the top of the building. “It’s just like so tall dude.”

“It is,” Leo responded knowing that he wasn’t about to get anything intelligible out of his brother when he was like this. “Let’s go down into the sewers instead so we can go home and have Don check you out to make sure you didn’t breathe in enough to make you OD and then take a shower to get you cleaned off. I don’t trust you on the roofs right now while you’re high as a kite.”

Carefully Leo led Mikey over to the manhole cover at the back of the alley and then down into the sewers making sure that his brother didn’t slip and fall as he climbed. Leo knew that it was going to be a long trip back to the lair and it was going to seem even longer while Mikey sang Lets Go Fly a Kite in his ear as loudly as he could all the way home. Maybe in the morning it would seem funny but right now it wasn’t.


	134. Lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> July 29th - Lies

Mikey was very excited right now. He was sober once again and had just gotten a call from April saying that his gift for Leo was back and he could come and pick it up from her apartment any time he wanted and that was exactly what he planned on doing.

As soon as Mikey was sure that no one would notice or mind his absence, he told Master Splinter where he was going an took off to April’s house in order to pick up his gift so that he could get it wrapped and ready for Leo’s birthday tomorrow.

Everything was going just as he had hoped. That was until Mikey got back to the lair and had to try and sneak back up to his old room.  
Leo was sitting in the middle of the living room on the couch which meant that there was no way for Mikey to get by without his mate seeing him and guessing what he was doing. The best thing that Mikey could try to do was to just be relaxed and hope that it wouldn’t draw attention to himself.

Luck was not on Mikey’s side right now. He had just put his first foot on the stairs to take him up to the bedrooms when he heard his lover call out to him.

“Hey Mikey,” Leo said as he got up from the couch to walk over to where Mikey was standing. “What have you been up to?”

Mikey whirled around to face Leo while at the same time hiding his hands and the gift that they were holding behind his back.

“Nothing!” Mikey answered a little too quickly. “I wasn’t doing anything. Just going for a nice stroll. You know, stretch the legs and get rid of some extra energy. Those kind of things.”

Leo raised one eyebrow at Mikey’s obvious lie and just stood there for a moment and let him squirm. If there was one thing that Leo disliked it was being lied to. He didn’t mind his brothers keeping things private to themselves but he would rather they be honest about that and not lie to him about it.

“I know that you’re lying to me Mikey and I don’t appreciate it,” Leo informed his boyfriend before turning to walk back over to the couch where he had been sitting.

“Leo wait!” Mikey called out as he stepped down off the stairs to stop Leo from walking away. “I’m sorry that I lied to you. I didn’t mean it really. It’s just that I’m working on your birthday present and I didn’t want to ruin the surprise.”

Leo turned back to look at his mate and saw Mikey’s head hanging down in shame for lying to him with his hands still hidden behind his back. He knew how much birthdays and finding just the right present meant to Mikey and Leo just couldn’t hold a grudge over his boyfriend trying to keep that a secret.

“It’s okay Mikey,” Leo said with a light smile. “Next time just tell me that it’s a surprise and I’ll back off. Just don’t lie to me okay?”

“Okay,” Mikey promised brightening up now that he knew that Leo wasn’t mad at him anymore. “I promise for next time. But dude, you are totally going to love your present.”

Not giving Leo a chance to respond, Mikey turned on his heel and rushed up the stairs and into his old bedroom without letting Leo see what he was holding. The gift may be done but he still needed to wrap it up after all.


	135. Books

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> July 30th - Books

It was Leo’s birthday and so far the day was off to a great start. Mikey had woken him up in the morning with a sensual make out session before they went downstairs for morning practice. Everything went very well and everyone got along as well as they could. When practice had ended everyone retired to the kitchen together in order to enjoy a family breakfast.

Mikey had a huge selection of fresh fruit, oatmeal, coffee, and tea set out on the table. Leo enjoyed more healthy options for his meals and Mikey was going to oblige him since it was his birthday. Sitting on top of the table along with the food were the presents that everyone had gotten for Leo.

Master Splinter was the first to hand his gift to Leo. When Leo pulled the top off of the box it revealed a short blade nestled on some soft cloth inside.

"It is a tanto that Yoshi brought with him when he moved here from Japan," Master Splinter explained as Leo picked up the blade. "I feel that he would want you to have it as you will treasure it."

"Thank you sensei," Leo said with feeling as he bowed low to his father for the amazing gift.

Don and Raph had put their gifts together in the same bag to save on wrapping. The first thing that Leo pulled out of the bag was two candles dyed blue and orange respectively. The second was a bottle with a non descriptive label.

"The wicks burn brightly," Don said with a smug smile. "And the wax is very easy to peal if you spill it on something."

"The bottle is something that I thought you could use to polish your sword with," Raph told Leo with a suggestive grin. "Mikey could probably give you a hand with that too if you wanted."

Leo couldn't help the slight blush that painted his face at his brothers' innuendos. Both Raph and Don jumped a bit when they felt a foot kick them underneath the table as Mikey shot them a glare telling them to behave and stop picking on his mate.

"Here's my gift," Mikey said excitedly as he drew Leo's attention away from Raph and Don and toward the box in his hands.

When Leo opened the box he pulled out a small, thin paper book that had obviously been wrapped with love. As he looked at the cover he saw images of himself and Mikey that had been drawn with an expert hand and obvious care.

"It's a comic of our life together," explained Mikey.

Leo couldn't stop the small tears that formed in the corner of his eyes. "Thank you so much Mikey," he whispered. "This is amazing. I'll always treasure it."

With his family gathered around Leo went to open the book to begin reading it right then and there but was stopped by sea green hands before he even had the spine cracked. Leo was a little shocked by the action and turned to look at Mikey for an answer.

“You might not want to read that here,” Mikey whispered sheepishly. “I kind of focused on the week that we had to ourselves while Raph and Don were away and the pictures that I drew are pretty detailed.”

Leo’s cheeks flushed a deep red as he firmly closed the book even as Raph was leaning over to try and get a better look at the pages.  
“I’ll look at the book later than,” Leo said.

Master Splinter began chuckling at his son’s reaction and soon the laughter became contagious until everyone in the room had joined in. As Leo snickered he couldn’t help but look around the room to see his whole family surrounding him and having a good time. There was really nothing more that he could ask for on his birthday.


	136. Bad Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> July 31st - Bad Day

Practice had begun ten minutes ago and so far Mikey was not enjoying it. He had a pounding headache which put him in a bad mood to begin with. On top of that he could look over at his two middle brothers and see that they were relaxed and refreshed after a good night’s sleep.

Leo and Mikey couldn't say the same however. Mikey had insisted on trying out the gifts that Leo had received yesterday for his birthday. As a result, it had kept them up very late and they had gotten little sleep. Leo could still work well in those circumstances but the lack of sleep was really taking its toll on Mikey.

Leo, Raph, and Don were all able to defeat Mikey during their individual sparring matches. Normally he would just brush off his defeats and move on, promising to do better next time. This time however the losses on top of the lack of sleep put Mikey in a bad mood for the rest of the day.

As bad as practice was, Mikey’s day wasn’t getting any better. When he went to get some breakfast in the hopes that food would help with the headache that he had he found that all of his cereal was gone and that there was nothing sugary to eat to help get his energy up.

With the idea of breakfast having been shot down Mikey decided that he could at least play some of his video games so that he would have something to do that didn’t require thinking. Despite having won at some of his games hundreds of times since getting them, Mikey’s coordination was still being affected by his lack of sleep and he kept dying on even the easiest levels.

Losing constantly and not being able to focus was really getting on Mikey’s nerves. The problem was that there was nothing that he could do about it. The only thing that he could think of was a nap but even that wouldn’t work because despite feeling tired, he wasn’t sleepy and would just toss and turn making the bad day even worse. Even Leo’s comforting presence wasn’t enough to get him to relax.

By the end of the day Mikey's bad mood was getting on everyone's nerves. His current fixation was the fact that he wanted rocky road ice cream and they only had strawberry. After listening to his whining for ten minutes, Don and Raph had enough.

While Mikey continued at sit on the couch and whine Raph and Don stomped out of the lair in search of ice cream for their brother that was having a bad day. Mikey only moved from that spot to go sit in the kitchen from the time his brothers left to the time that they came back tired and smelling like cigarette smoke.

"You guys stink," Mikey complained as he plugged his nose and waved at the air in front of his face.

"I am aware of that Michelangelo," Don growled as he set his bag down on the counter. "I was there when Raph and I had to drive past those guys that were smoking and the smell has permeated our clothes. I am now going to go and take a shower. Enjoy your ice cream."

As Don and Raph stomped off towards the shower Mikey smiled for the first time since getting up that morning as he pulled the top off of the ice cream container. This bad day might just have a good ending after all.


	137. Champion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> August 1st - Champion

When Mikey opened his eyes as the sound of the alarm clock brought him out of his slumber he felt much better than he had yesterday morning. He had slept well during the night and he and Leo hadn’t stayed up late playing with his birthday presents.

Swinging his body around, Mikey jumped out of bed and headed for the door to head downstairs. It was a new day and he wasn’t about to let his bad day from yesterday drag him down. He was going to come out on top today and be the champion of the day.

When he got down to the kitchen Mikey saw Leo sitting at the table eating a bowl of mixed fruit. The sight created far too much of an opportunity in Mikey’s mind for him to resist and he happily skipped across the room to sit on his mate’s lap and steal bits of fruit from the bowl.

“Good morning to you too Mikey,” Leo chuckled as he simply wrapped his arms around Mikey’s waist and pulled him close. “I take it you’re in a better mood today than you were yesterday?”

“Uh huh,” Mikey agreed smiling wide revealing an orange peel in his mouth behind his lips covering his teeth.

Leo shook his head at the sight but the smile that graced his lips spoke of the amusement that he was feeling at being with his playful mate. As soon as they were done eating Leo gave Mikey a playful pinch to the tail that got him jumping out of his lap and heading towards the dojo so that they could begin practice.

Master Splinter was having them pair up and practice their sparring so that each of the attacks and defenses that they used would become second nature and they wouldn’t have to think about those moves in the heat of battle when their lives depended on it.

Leo and Mikey were the first ones up to spar. After bowing to each other they began. Around and around the room they went trading blows back and forth staying at a fairly even playing field for the majority of the spar until Mikey left himself open for just a moment which Leo took advantage of sending with partner crashing to the floor and claiming victory.

Raph and Don fought each other next followed by Leo and Don’s bout. Once Leo and Don were finished and walked off of the training mat Raph and Mikey were up next. Mikey wasn’t about to let his brother dominate their spar and was determined to come out as the champion no matter what it took.

When Master Splinter indicated the start of the spar Mikey went right into his master plan. He began bouncy around the room staying just outside of Raph’s striking range and teasing him mercilessly. As time passed and Raph wasn’t getting a hit in he became more and more frustrated until Mikey was able to use his brother’s temper against him and pin him to the floor.

Once Master Splinter declared Mikey the winner Mikey jumped up and began skipping around the room crowing in victory and bragging about how he was the champion of the dojo. Even Master Splinter’s reminder that humility was a virtue wasn’t enough to silence Mikey but to Raph and Don it was better than the bad mood that Mikey had been in yesterday and they weren’t about to complain about this change.


	138. Lips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> August 2nd - Lips

There were many things that Leo loved about Michelangelo. His personality and his smile would definitely be on the list. The sea green turtle’s physical appearance wasn’t something that Leo could miss either. In all honesty there were far too many things about his mate that he loved for Leo to name.

Leo’s favorite thing about Mikey changed from day to day depending on what they were doing at the time. Right now Leo would have to say that he was in love with Mikey’s mouth. More specifically his lips and how soft they felt against his own.

There were very few things Leo loved more after a long day than retiring to the bedroom that he shared with his lover and enjoying a passionate make out session as they laid together on their bed pressed as tightly to one another as they could manage.

The way that Mikey’s lips would move against his own as Leo dominated their kiss and used his tongue to explore his lover’s mouth sent heat pooling in his groin. Mikey’s lips were so soft unlike the rest of his body that was hard with solid muscles from the practice of ninjitsu.

As Mikey’s lips left his own, Leo couldn’t help but moan out in pleasure as his mate placed tender kisses all over his neck and down to his plastron. Mikey didn’t stop there as he continued down the center line of Leo’s plastron until he reached the soft cartilage that was beginning to bulge out, straining to hold back Leo’s obvious excitement.

When Mikey’s tongue snuck out to run across the parting slit Leo tensed in anticipation before allowing his erection to drop down and be swallowed by Mikey’s wide and willing mouth. A deep churr issued from Leo’s mouth as he bit his lower lip as he tried to hold back loud cries of pleasure that would announce to the whole lair just what it was that he and Mikey were doing.

Mikey didn’t seem to care one bit that Leo would prefer not to disturb the rest of their family and continued exactly as he had been doing everything he could to draw out as many churrs and moans from Leo that he could.

As Leo’s fists clenched at the sheet as he tried to keep himself under control he raised his head a bit to look down his body and see how Mikey’s was doing. The sight of those soft lips that had just minutes ago been kissing him now wrapped around his hard length just made Leo’s erection twitch with added desire.

Leo could tell that he wasn’t the only one feeling hot and bothered since he could see Mikey’s hand in between his own legs moving back and forth rapidly. On top of that Mikey was churring like crazy with his own desire which was sending vibrations through Leo’s cock pushing him closer and closer to the edge.

Between the sight in front of him and the feelings traveling through his body, Leo wasn’t able to hold back any longer and with a muffled cry, spilled himself into his lover’s mouth who swallowed down everything he had to give without complaint. The splash of wetness on the bed down by his feet told Leo that Mikey had also reached his own climax.

Once the last tremors of their orgasms had died down Mikey made his way back up Leo’s body and placed a deep kiss on Leo’s lips. Leo moaned as he tasted himself on Mikey’s tongue as he pulled his mate close into his arms. Together they lost themselves in each other’s lips for the rest of the night.


	139. Gun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> August 3rd - Gun

Dinner had just finished ten minutes ago and now Master Splinter, Leo, Mikey, and Don were sitting in the living room watching the evening news while Raph washed the dishes. When Raph was done he joined Don on one of the side chairs because Mikey was taking up most of the couch by curling up against Leo’s side with his mate’s forest green arm slung over his shoulders.

The moments that all five of them got to spend together were something that each of them treasured, even if it was just watching the news.

The station that they were watching was just going to commercial after talking about the alleged shooter at the midnight showing of The Dark Knight Rises. Questions of why he committed such an act and the effects, if any, this was going to have on gun control were being discussed during the news broadcast.

"It would be nice if there were stricter gun control laws," Leo commented. "Maybe that would help with some of the crime that we see on a nightly basis on the news and when we go to patrol."

"The problem with that Leo," Don interjected, "is that people who really want a gun to commit a crime are going to find a way to get one whether it's legal or not. That guy that did the shooting was already planning all of that. Do you really think that making it harder or illegal for him to purchase a gun would have stopped him from getting one when he was already planning on breaking the law to begin with?"

"No probably not," Leo admitted. "Something needs to be done though. Things aren't going to change on their own. Either it needs to be harder for people to get their hands on guns or we need to find a better way of finding these people that would do these kind of things and stopping them or getting them help before it gets to that point."

"Leo's got a point," Mikey chimed in. "The police do what they can here but we're out there too dealing with those kinds of guys. I know we've got our shells and plastrons for armor and they've held up in battle before but they aren't any match for a bullet."

Leo felt his blood turn to ice at Mikey’s words. His mate was completely right that as strong as their shells were, they couldn’t stop a bullet. More and more often they were encountering criminals on the streets carrying guns when they went on patrol. As skilled as they were, it would only take one wrong move, one second of inattention, to destroy all of them.

The image of Mikey laying on the ground bleeding from a gunshot wound appeared in Leo’s mind causing his heart to skip a beat. Unconsciously Leo drew Mikey closer to himself as though that would protect his love from ever suffering such a fate. While Leo loved all of his brothers, he would be broken beyond repair if Mikey were to be taken from him.

Leo was pulled from his morose thoughts by his brother’s voice.

"That was one good thing about my Nightwatcher outfit," Raph said trying to lighten the mood. "It has bulletproof armor sewn all through it so I was pretty safe. If you want Fearless, we could make one for each of us."

"No thanks Raph," Leo said dryly. "That silly costume of yours can stay right in your closet where it belongs."

As long as Leo had his brothers and mate by his side he would be okay and would always do whatever it took to keep it that way.


	140. Need

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> August 4th - Need

Leo found the lair to be oddly calm and quiet this evening. Master Splinter was topside visiting April and Raph and Don were in their bedroom enjoying some private time. Leo had just finished reading a book in the living room and was beginning to wonder where his own mate had wandered off to.

Leo closed his book and set it on the coffee table as he looked around for a clue as to where his mate might be. Muffled noise coming from the dojo drew Leo’s attention to the partially opened door. Deciding that was a good enough place to start, Leo got up from his seat and made his way over to the dojo, stopping to stand in the doorway and stare inside.

Inside the dojo Mikey was standing in the middle of the practice mate going through some katas with his nunchucks. Leo couldn’t help but be mesmerized with the way that the weapons flew around Mikey’s body staying perfectly within his control.

Mikey was truly a master of his weapons and the precision with which he used reminded Leo of just how dangerous his little brother could be. The sight in front of him was also having an effect on Leo’s libido and turning him on very quickly.

It didn’t take long for Mikey to notice that he had an audience and when he stopped to see if Leo needed anything there was no way that he could miss the heat coming from Leo’s eyes.

Somehow they both found themselves leaving the dojo and heading up to their room without a word passing between them. Some things just didn’t need to be said.

It was the work of mere moments for them to strip themselves of what little gear they were wearing and to fall into bed with lips dancing and legs tangled together. As much as Leo loved drawing out their loving making and having it last until they both couldn’t stand it any longer he just couldn’t wait that long tonight. He needed to be with his mate.

Fumbling in the bedside table to pull out the lube, Leo nearly dropped it on the floor and lost it underneath the bed. He managed to grab it out of the air at the last moment, coating his fingers with the liquid in the process.

Carefully but quickly, Leo prepped Mikey’s tight entrance to get him ready for what was to come and in the process, coaxed his lover’s hard organ out into the open to tease and taunt until he was ready.

The sight of Mikey laying beneath him, wanting and needy, made Leo’s blood heat up and travel straight to his groin. With a groan of relief Leo allowed his erection to drop down and immediately thrust all the way into Mikey’s well prepared entrance.

Instead of moving in and out of Mikey Leo just held still. As the moments passed by and Mikey wasn’t getting the delicious friction that he was craving he began to wiggle underneath Leo as much as he could manage and began to whine.

“Leoooo,” Mikey’s needy whine filled the room. “Move. Please. I can’t take it anymore!”

Leo grinned wolfishly before pulling out until only the tip of his cock remained inside of Mikey before plunging back in again. Keeping up this hard and fast pace, Leo made sure to hit Mikey’s prostate on each thrust to drive his brother higher and higher in his need for release.

“LEO!” Mikey yelled out loudly as he orgasmed, covering both of their plastrons in his essence without ever being touched.

The tightening of Mikey’s inner muscles around him on top of the sight beneath him was enough to push Leo’s over the edge into spilling himself inside his mate’s hot body.

Together they made their orgasms last as long as possible to draw out the moment between them when they came together with nothing to separate them. Even when they had finished Leo remained buried within Mikey for a few more minutes just feeling the need to be as close to his lover as he could get.

Even when Leo eventually pulled out, Mikey turned onto his side and snuggled as close as he could possible get to Leo in an attempt to share in his brother’s heat. This closeness was something that they would always need from one another and something that they would always receive.


	141. Blush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> August 5th - Blush

Mikey was used to being on the bottom when it came to his physical relationship with Leo. He enjoyed getting to experience the power that Leo commanded both in and out of the bedroom. It was like getting to ride on the waves of a tsunami every time they made love and that was something that he would never get tired of.

Just because Mikey enjoyed being on the bottom and was used to that position didn't mean that he wasn't still affected by it the morning after. Leo had done a good job prepping him but the mere fact that they had been so wound up the night before meant that Mikey's ass was now feeling it today.

All of this made sitting calmly at the kitchen table without wincing a Herculean task. The way that Mikey squirmed and wiggled in his seat as he tried to find a comfortable way to sit on his sore rump did not go unnoticed by his two middle brothers. Raph in particular noticed Mikey's obvious discomfort and couldn't pass up the opportunity to tease his little brother.

"How's it going Mikey?" Raph teased his younger brother. "It looks like you are having some trouble sitting still. Do you need Don to take a look at ya to make sure that you’re okay?"

Raph couldn't control the wolf like grin that spread across his face at the sight of the scarlet blush coating Mikey's cheeks. He loved how easy it was to get Mikey all wound up over something so very simple. It wasn't like they weren't all aware of what they all did behind closed doors. It was also funny to Raph that the most exuberant of the four of them was also one of the most bashful when it came to talking about his sex life with Leo the morning after.

Raph wasn't the only one to notice the blush painting Mikey's face. Leo had as well. There was something very endearing about the fact that Mikey got flustered so easily despite all of his big talk and sometimes even bigger action. It warmed Leo's heart to know that Mikey wanted to keep the intimacy that they shared just between the two of them.

This didn't mean that Leo was above seeing just how much he could make Mikey blush as well.

"Mikey's just fine," Leo said with a smirk. "I checked him out myself last night and I was very thorough about it."

Both Don and Raph couldn't contain their chuckles as Mikey's face flamed up even higher at his mate's teasing words. It wasn't often that Mikey was the butt of any joke considering how many he played on them and they weren't about to miss out on this golden opportunity.

"What kind of instrument did you use Leo?" Don asked with amusement clearly written on his face. "You have to be careful to use the correct instrument in order to avoid causing any damage during a thorough examination of such intimate areas."

Leo joined in the laughter as Mikey’s blush got even brighter and his mate began to slide underneath the table to try and hide from the teasing. Eventually the laughter died away and Leo took pity on his mate and pulled him back up and onto his lap, placing a quick kiss on the red cheek.

As much as he liked seeing Mikey blush he didn’t want to be mean either. Besides, he didn’t want to give away too many details of his alone time with his lover either.


	142. Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> August 6th - Dream

_The day was warm and the sun was shining brightly. It was the perfect day and Leo couldn’t ask for more. Together he and Mikey walked hand in hand down the street. It was a good day and they didn’t want to miss a single minute of it._

_Birds chirped in the distance and a playful breeze brushed across their skin as they made their way through a meadow in the middle of nowhere. There was no one else around but the two of them giving the privacy that while they didn’t need it for any intimate reasons, they certainly weren’t going to turn it away._

_As they walked Leo looked to the side to see the sun playing on Mikey’s face. The sea green features of his mate were beautiful all on their own but Leo loved how the sunlight pulled out the richness of the color and emphasized the cute freckles on his cheeks._

_The sight of Mikey’s smile as they walked was too irresistible not to kiss so that is what Leo did. Taking a firm grip of Mikey’s hand Leo pulled him around so that they were facing each other before leaning down and capturing Mikey’s lips in a slow and tender kiss._

_When they eventually pulled away they continued to stare at each other for a moment before continuing on their walk. Somewhere along the lines the meadow faded away and they found themselves walking along a beautiful beach with waves crashing onto the shore._

_Leo wasn’t sure how they had gotten to this point but he wasn’t about to question it too closely because he was enjoying himself with his lover too much. When Mikey began pulling both of them into the water Leo had no reason to resist and happily joined Mikey in the water._

_Together they splashed each other as they moved deeper into the cool embrace of the water. Leo wasn’t sure at what point his and Mikey’s gear and weapons disappeared but he couldn’t really bring himself to care. Wearing nothing meant that it was easier to touch and caress each other as they made their way farther and farther into the ocean._

_So focused on Mikey was Leo that he didn’t notice when land had disappeared leaving them surrounded only by the water lapping at their chins. The worry at the discovery lasted only for a moment and was quickly banished by Mikey’s disarming smile._

_Mikey shot Leo a grin before taking a big gulp of air and diving beneath the waves. Not about to let Mikey have an adventure all by himself, Leo took a deep breath before following his mate into the crystal clear depths._

_Together they swam through the water with such ease it felt as though they were flying. With no destination in mind they both enjoyed the journey, passing schools of fish, a pod of dolphins, and one passive shark. They had been swimming for over ten minutes when Leo noticed that they hadn’t returned to the surface for air and more than that, he didn’t feel the need to take another breath._

_Not feeling the need to breathe after such a long time under water was strange to Leo. Sure he and his brothers could hold their breaths longer than humans could but due to the mutagen they couldn’t stay under water without breathing as long as their unmutated cousins could._

_“Leo,” Mikey’s voice sounded out._

_Leo swam in a circle trying to locate where the sound had come from but only found himself surrounded by water with no sign of his mate._

_“Leonardo,” Mikey’s voice called out again._

_This time Leo looked up towards the surface and he just knew somehow that, that was where his brother was. Kicking his feet out, Leo headed towards the surface where he was certain that Mikey was._

As soon as Leo broke out of the water and opened his eyes he found himself not in the middle of the ocean like he had expected but instead in his bed with Mikey hovering over him.

“Hey there sleepy head,” Mikey said as he leaned in to place a kiss on the top of Leo’s head. “You must have been really tired to sleep through the alarm clock.”

“I was dreaming,” Leo replied still half asleep.

“Was it a good dream?” asked Mikey.

“Yes,” Leo answered simply. “I was with you.”

Saying no more Leo cuddled closer to Mikey and nuzzled his face into the sea green neck as he slowly woke up the rest of the way. As nice as it had been to be with Mikey in his dream, reality was far better.


	143. Falling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> August 7th - Falling

Practice was an important part of their lives as ninja. It helped them to learn new skills and be prepared to protect themselves when they ventured topside to where the humans dominated the world. As such their father wanted them as trained as possible and that meant being able to fight even when it was hard. This is why he had each couple facing off against each other today in order to make sure that they could make the hard choices in the heat of battle.

Leo and Mikey had been sparring for almost twenty minutes now and both were beginning to tire. Master Splinter was just about to call an end to their battle and declare it a tie when Leo got in a lucky hit that sent Mikey falling to the floor to land hard on his shoulders.

Leo’s brow creased with worry when Mikey stood up with a wince and reached to rub at his neck. As soon as Master Splinter dismissed them for the day Leo was by Mikey’s side in a flash reaching out with his own hands to check his mate for any injury.

“Are you okay Mikey?” Leo asked, his voice laced with concern when he didn’t find any cuts or abrasions.

“I’m fine,” Mikey said with only a half forced smile. “I just landed wrong and got a twinge in my neck and shoulders. You go and take a shower. I’m going to get an ice pack and you can look me over when you’re done.”

Leo didn’t look one hundred percent convinced. “Are you sure about that Mikey? I’m the reason that you got hurt in the first place. I should be the one to help you take care of the injury.”

“Yeah I’m sure,” Mikey responded, giving Leo a quick kiss on the lips before turning and heading for the kitchen to grab an ice pack from the freezer.

It didn’t take Mikey long to grab an ice pack and let himself fall onto the couch to wait for Leo’s return. He knew that it had been a complete accident to have gotten hurt and there was no way that Leo would have done something like that one purpose. While he waited Mikey took the time to let his mind wander and think about his older mate.

There were many reasons that Mikey fell in love with Leo of all people. He was strong in both body and spirit. He was a shoulder to lean on when times were hard. He was someone to laugh with during the good times. He was all that Mikey could ask for and more.

In addition to all of this, he made Mikey fall in love with him more and more each day. It was the simple things that Leo did for Mikey like taking the ice pack off of his shoulder and replacing it with his gentle yet strong hands to work at the muscles and massage away the pain.

It was the simple little gestures like this that Leo did on a daily basis without thinking about them that had Mikey falling in love with him all over again and Mikey wouldn’t change a thing for the world.


	144. Hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> August 8th - Hurt

Leo and Raph were working away in Casey’s apartment trying to put a romantic dinner together. Leo had wanted to make a special dinner just for Mikey and needed help. He was glad that Raph had agreed to lend him a hand.

"So why exactly did you want to do this Leo?" Raph asked as they snuck into Casey's apartment and began setting up everything that they would need in the kitchen trying to understand what had brought this out of his leader.

"I guess I don't really have a reason," Leo answered while he filled a pot of water and set it on the stove to boil. "I just wanted to do something nice for Mikey. No special occasion, no reason for doing it other than because I care."

Raph chuckled at Leo's sentiment. "The nutball's turning you into a big softie," Raph teased lightly.

A slightly pink tinge coated Leo's cheeks as he dropped the lengths of pasta into the now boiling water. "Maybe I am a softie when it comes to Mikey but you are too when you're around Don," Leo pointed out.

Raph grunted in acknowledgement as he cut a loaf of bread into slices. Leo wanted to make lasagna and garlic bread for his and Mikey's dinner tonight. He could never get the hang of cooking the bread without burning it so that job fell to Raph. Raph had also been the one to ask Casey for the use of his apartment as well.

"There's something about them," Leo continued. "We've always taken it easier on them. Always made sure that they were protected from both real threats as well as the ones in their nightmares."

"Yeah, they know just how to wrap us around their fingers," Raph agreed without a hint of remorse. "Besides, we're their big brothers. We're supposed to take care of them."

They continued working side by side in silence for a while after that. Leo worked on browning the meat to go in the dish before pulling out a pan, marinara sauce, and cheese for when the pasta was ready. While Leo worked on the main dish Raph made the butter garlic sauce to spread on the bread once it was ready.

"Did you ever worry that you were taking advantage of him?" Leo asked breaking the silence. "Like you said, we're their older brothers. They've been taught to trust us. Did you ever worry that you were taking advantage of that trust when you started your relationship with Don?"

Raph froze at Leo's question, wondering where his line of thinking was going.

"I was worried at first," Raph began carefully. "That was why I waited so long to tell Don how I felt. I was afraid that he would just go along with it because he had always trusted me. After a while though I just couldn't keep going without having him know that I loved him. I made sure he knew when I told him that this wasn't lust and I didn't expect him to feel the same in return."

"I was so afraid that Mikey would think I was trying to take advantage of him. That's why I didn't tell him how I felt even after you and Don told all of us about the two of you," Leo admitted. "I didn't want to hurt him."

"Naw, you'd never hurt any of us. Least of all Mike," Raph assured him.

While they talked they finished making the lasagna and garlic bread and put them both in the oven to heat. They may butt heads but they also made an excellent team when they wanted to.

"I'll head back to the lair now and let Mikey know that you want him up here for dinner," Raph announced as he went over to the window.

"This is all because of you, you know," Leo said just before Raph left. "If you had never had the courage to tell Don about your feelings none of this would have happened. Guess I'm not the only one that can be called Fearless."


	145. Missing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> August 9th - Missing

Mikey was often underestimated by his brothers in his ability to think deeply about subjects outside of his comics and video game. He knew that this simply wasn’t true however. He more than had the ability to concentrate and analyze whatever he needed to. He just didn’t if the moment didn’t require it. The way Mikey saw it, that meant there was more time to wonder about any topic that popped into his head.

This was exactly what Mikey was doing when Leo walked into the living room to try and get his mate to come to bed. What Leo saw was his boyfriend laying back on the couch staring at his hands and feet with a focused look on his face.

At first Leo just stood there waiting for Mikey to do something that would give him more of a clue as to what his mate was doing but when Mikey just continued to stare Leo realized that he was going to have to start the conversation.

“What are you doing Mikey?” Leo asked as he leaned over the back of the couch to see if perhaps his brother had spilled something all over himself.

“Did you ever wonder about the fact that we’re missing fingers and toes?” Mikey said very calming without looking away from his appendages.

Now Leo was ever more confused as to what was going on. Mikey had some out there ideas every now and again but so far nothing this strange.

“We’ve always had three fingers and two toes Mikey,” Leo said slowly beginning to wonder if perhaps Mikey was already asleep and was sleepwalking. “You aren’t missing any.”

For the first time since Leo entered the room Mikey looked away from his hands and feet to turn his attention towards his brother who obviously wasn’t getting what he was trying to say.

“I know we’ve always had three fingers and two toes Leo,” Mikey responded in a tone that was similar to that of someone stating the truly obvious. “We’re still missing some though. Regular turtle had five claws on their hands and feet and humans have five fingers and five toes and we’re sort of a combination of both because of the mutagen and yet we only have three fingers and two toes. Where did the rest go?”

Leo was speechless after hearing Mikey’s reasoning. He had never really thought about it before since they had always been this way and there had never been any cause to wonder if they could be different since that wasn’t an option.

When Mikey saw that he had Leo’s attention he decided to continue on with his line of thinking.

“I mean we all started out as normal turtles which means that we had to have had five fingers and toes before we got covered in the mutagen so what happened? Did they just fall off or something? Why are they missing? Are there baby turtle claws floating somewhere in the sewers?”

The implication of what Mikey was saying were so strange that Leo was having trouble fully wrapping his head around them. He had never bothered to think of himself as missing fingers and toes but now that Mikey mentioned it he couldn’t stop thinking about it.

Leo just shook his head determined to put it out of his mind since there was nothing that he could do about it and nothing truly needed to be done since that was how they could always remember being and they had gotten along just fine.

“Let’s go to bed now Mikey,” Leo said grabbing onto his brother’s wrist with his three fingered hand. “It’s too late to be having strange discussions like this.”

Mikey just grinned happily as he followed along behind his insistent brother, pleased that he was able to throw Leo off of his game for at least a minute. He may not put a lot of thought into the topics that his brothers thought were important but that didn’t mean that he couldn’t put thought into anything.


	146. Kill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> August 10th - Kill

Leo had been the leader of his brothers from a young age. At first it was the informal leadership of just being the oldest of his brothers which later became more formal when Master Splinter officially declared him the leader of their team.

While Leo had no problem with the official title given to him, it didn’t make him act any differently. He was the oldest and took that very seriously. No one would hurt one of his little brothers without facing the sharp end of his katanas.

Practice was due to start in just a minute and Leo and Mikey were still waiting for their two brothers to make an appearance. While Raph could occasionally be known to be late if he and Leo had been arguing, everything had been fine between them lately and Don was hardly ever tardy.

Just as Splinter was about to send Leo to go and get his brothers they walked into the dojo and knelt next to Leo and Mikey in front of Splinter. Leo’s breath came in a sharp gasp when he saw the state that Don was in.

There were two three fingered hand prints on Don’s hips and various bite marks covering the rest of his body. Leo had seen Don and Raph go to bed last night and he knew for a fact that Don had not had those injuries when he went to bed. There was only one person that could have given Don those marks and Leo was not pleased at the thought.

If those marks had been caused by an enemy in the heat of battle there was no question in Leo’s mind that he would have killed the bastard. No one got away with hurting his brothers. The problem here was that it wasn’t an enemy that had hurt Don but their brother and Don’s mate and that made Leo even angrier.

Leo knew exactly how he felt about Mikey and there was no way that he could think of that he would do something that would cause Mikey to be covered in bruises. As Master Splinter talked to them about what they would be doing that day for practice, Leo kept shooting glares over at Raph’s turned head.

If looks could kill Raph would have burst into flames by this point. While Raph was steadfastly ignoring the looks that Leo was sending him but that didn’t mean that everyone was. Don could also see how rigidly Leo was sitting and could feel the tension building in the room. If something wasn’t done soon then Raph was going to be walking out of the dojo with matching bruises that weren’t given out of love.

When Master Splinter ordered them to begin with some simple stretching exercises Don caught Mikey’s eyes looking for assistance and got a quick nod in return. Mikey was the first to jump up and drag Raph across the room and far away from Leo while Don blocked the leader’s pathway to the emerald turtle until it was too late for Leo to confront Raph without creating a scene.

Leo huffed slightly sat he sat down across from Don keeping a close eye on Mikey to make sure that nothing happened to him while he was alone with Raph. When Don kicked him lightly to get his attention Leo braced his feet against Don’s and took his hands so they could each stretch the other forward, working on their flexibility.

“Stop glaring at Raph,” Don hissed quietly as he was pulled towards Leo. “He didn’t do anything that I didn’t want so you have no room to judge.”

“How can you say that when you are covered in bruises?” questioned Leo. “He’s all but killed Purple Dragons and Foot soldiers for doing less than that and then he goes and does this.”

Sharply Don sat up and pulled Leo towards himself throwing the leader off balance for a moment.

“I asked for it and I don’t mean that like I ticked him off and am blaming myself,” Don countered. “I specifically asked for him to be rough and never told him stop. I liked what he did and as long as I gave my consent then it isn’t any of your business. You wouldn’t have liked it if Raph had gotten pissed at you the other day when Mikey couldn’t sit right at breakfast. If that was fine between you and him than it wasn’t our place to say anything and this isn’t yours so leave Raph alone.”

Leo pursed his lips until they were a thin line but didn’t say anymore. He knew that Don had a point but that didn’t mean that he had to like it. Seeing any injury on his brothers made him angry and feel like he needed to protect them but when he couldn’t or that protection wasn’t necessary that was even harder.


	147. Wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> August 11th - Wrong

Life is full of small challenges that one must face in order to make it through the day. The least of these challenges was admitting when you were wrong and saying “I’m sorry”. Leo was having some difficulty overcoming this particular obstacle.

Yesterday Don had come to practice covered in bruises and other markings. Leo’d had a knee jerk reaction to seeing his brother’s injuries and had been about to take that anger out on Raph for being the one to cause Don’s injuries. Luckily for Raph Don had intercepted Leo before the elder turtle was able to corner his red banded brother and make him pay for hurting his mate.

It turned out that the injuries had come from completely consensual activities and Don wasn’t about to let Leo argue with Raph over something that he wanted. Now Leo knew that he needed to go and apologize to Raph for jumping to conclusions.

While Leo had never gotten a chance to verbally confront Raph with his accusations of harming his brother and mate he had managed to shot him dirty looks during practice which spoke volumes. Now that he knew that he was wrong in his assumptions, Leo knew that he needed to go and apologize to his immediately younger brother.

Apologizing was easier said than done for Leo though. He knew that Raph was in the dojo working with his punching bag but he was having a hard time getting himself to go in there and talk to his brother.

Leo wasn’t used to being the one having to go and admit that he was wrong to one of his brothers and that lack of practice was coming back to bite him in the butt right now. Every time he started to walk towards the dojo he realized that he didn’t know what he was going to say and ended up walking away again.

Mikey was sitting over to the side of the living room in one of the chairs reading one of his comics and watching his mate walk all around the lair but never quite making it into the dojo. At first Mikey found it so amusing that his big, strong, older brother didn’t know how to say that he was wrong but now he thought it was just a little bit pathetic.

“Are you ever going to make it in there sometime this year?” Mikey asked as he watched Leo continue to pace throughout the living room.

“This isn’t as easy as it looks you know,” Leo said. “Usually this is the other way around. I know how this normally goes when Raph has to come talk to me but I’m out of my depths here.”

Mikey set down the comic and leaned forward to watch Leo walk around. “You just go up to him and say ‘Raph I was wrong yesterday for jumping to conclusions and I’m sorry’. It’s just that easy.”

Leo bit his lower lip as he turned to look towards the dreaded dojo door. “It’s not that easy,” Leo tried to protest.

“Yeah it is dude,” insisted Mikey. “Sure Raph is going to grumble and say stuff about you jumping to conclusions and how he would never hurt Don but he also knows that you only did it cause you care about all of us and just want the best for us.”

After a moment of hesitation Leo took a big gulp of air, steeled himself for the conversation ahead and marched towards the door of the dojo. Mikey was right. It wasn’t that complicated to admit that he was wrong and it was something that Raph deserved to hear.


	148. Hips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> August 12th - Hips

Mikey knew he was one hot turtle and he wasn’t afraid to show it off. He didn’t mind prancing around the lair in his birthday suit and sitting on Leo’s lap whenever he got the chance. Mikey loved the attention that came with being the “cutest turtle in the world” as he liked to call himself.

Attention was something that Mikey had gotten used to receiving since he was the youngest and had always been given special treatment. Time had passed since the days when he was just looking to get out of the worst of the chores. Now he was specifically looking for attention from Leo and not in a platonic sense.

Leo was mister ninja that always did his best to keep his emotions under control so that he could be the best leader possible for his brothers. Today Mikey had made it his mission to break through that calm exterior and get Leo to show outside of their bedroom, just how much he desired him.

Mikey knew that he was setting himself up for one Hell of a challenge. Leo had years of practice at keeping himself calm, cool, and collected and Mikey only had a few months’ worth of practice at breaking down those walls and worming his way into Leo’s groin as well as his heart.

If the past almost five months had taught Mikey anything, it was that Leo loved the way that his body looked. Mikey couldn’t count the number of times that he had fallen asleep to Leo stroking his sides and plastron as they laid together in their bed. Not only did this feel good to Mikey and help lull him into a sound sleep, it also let him know that Leo’s favorite place to rest his hands was on his sea green hips.

This information was something that Mikey had committed to memory and now planned on using to his advantage. This meant walking passed Leo whenever he got the opportunity and swinging his hips as he went.

At first Leo didn’t notice anything out of the ordinary the first few times that Mikey went by him but by the third time it became clear that something was up. Mikey was moving very close to him and the younger turtle’s hip kept ending up in his field of vision no matter where it was that Mikey seemed to be headed.

By the time Leo had discovered the pattern to his mate’s movements it wasn’t just his upstairs head that was taking noticed of those delightfully curved and oh so soft hips. Every time his saw his mate move Leo became more and more fixated on him to the point that he was blocking out the rest of the world.

The last straw for Leo was when Mikey looked back over his shoulder at one point to see if he was watching and winked at him and cocked his hips to one side in the same motion. That was all it took to have Leo leaping across the room to nearly tackle Mikey to the floor in front of their family before proceeding to drag him up to their bedroom to show him what happened to turtles that teased their mates. As far as Mikey was concerned it was an overwhelming victory for himself and his hips.


	149. Dessert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> August 13th - Dessert

It was no secret in the Hamato family that Michelangelo loved to eat sweets. Sugary cereal for breakfast, perhaps a treat with lunch, and dessert after dinner gave Mikey the sweetness that he craved.  
Dessert was his favorite thing to make in the kitchen but so far Mikey had never made any attempt to expand beyond just that one room when it came to playing with dessert. Leo was about to change that however.  
Ever since Don had come to practice with bruises on his hips and told Leo that everything had been consensual between him and Raph, Leo had been thinking about his own sex life with his mate. He and Mikey had never really done anything kinky in the bedroom and Leo knew that was mostly because of him.  
Mikey was a very outgoing person and was willing to try just about anything at least once while Leo knew that he was more reserved and less likely to try new things when he already knew what he liked and was happy with what he was already doing.  
Doing the same thing all of the time, even if Leo was happy with it, wasn’t fair to Mikey and his bubbly personality. This is why Leo was determined to try something new tonight and spice things up with his and Mikey’s love life.  
Mikey had already gone up to their room with a bounce to his step after Leo promised a surprise for him. Once he was sure that Mikey couldn’t see him, Leo went to the kitchen and grabbed a can of whipped cream and jar of raspberry jam before leaving the room and taking the stairs two at a time to get to the bedroom where his lover was waiting for him.  
When Leo opened the door and walked into the room he saw Mikey sitting on the very edge of the bed eagerly swinging his legs back and forth as he waited for Leo to close and lock the door behind him.  
“What’s my surprise Leo?” Mikey asked as he jumped up from the bed and tried to get a look at what Leo was hiding behind his back.  
“I just thought we could enjoy a little dessert together,” Leo purred out as he brought the two sweets out from behind his back so that Mikey could see them.  
Mikey’s jaw nearly hit the floor when he realized what it was that Leo was suggesting. It wasn’t often that Leo did something different and Mikey was more than willing to go along with whatever it was that Leo wanted, especially if it involved getting to have dessert while Leo was having him.  
Leo set the two items down on the bedside table before pulling Mikey in close and kissing him deeply, twining their tongues together. As Mikey’s arms came up to wrap around Leo’s neck, the older turtle guided them back until the back of Mikey’s knees hit the bed and they tumbled down onto the covers without ever losing the kiss.  
When the need to breathe finally became overwhelming they broke the kiss and focused on feeling each other up and exploring skin that had already been mapped many times over. Moving carefully Leo maneuvered them so that Mikey was laying beneath him and he was straddling the sea green waist of his mate.  
“Don’t move,” Leo whispered huskily.  
Once he was sure that Mikey was following his direction, Leo reached over and picked up the whipped cream. Leo quickly popped the top off and shaking the can to get everything all mixed up before pressing down and drawing random lines all over Mikey’s golden plastron.  
Next up was the raspberry jam. Dipping his fingers into it Leo began drawing aimless patterns all over the exposed skin that he could find until there was very little left that wasn’t covered in some sweet substance.  
“It looks like my dessert is ready,” Leo stated happily. “Would you like a taste Mikey?”  
Mikey’s eyes darkened as Leo presented his whipped cream and jam coated fingers and eagerly took them into his mouth and began licking the sugary substances. Mikey hummed in pleasure at the treat which turned into a churr when Leo pulled his now clean fingers away and shuffled down the sea green body.  
Deliberately Leo stuck out his tongue and began licking at the skin just above Mikey’s plastron and slowly moved down his mate’s body. Each portion of Mikey’s body that Leo moved away from was left clean and covered with a thin line of saliva that cooled the rapidly heating skin.  
While Leo enjoyed his dessert Mikey was having a hard time holding still as he moaned and churred as Leo continued to tease. By the time Leo made it down to the bottom of Mikey’s plastron the younger’s hardened erection had already dropped down.  
Smiling brightly Leo sat back up and allowed his own trapped erection to make an appearance. With a sure hand Leo took both of the organs that were standing proud and brought them together. Using the melting cream that still coated Mikey’s body as well as the precome leaking from both of the tips Leo made his strokes and touches smooth as he brought both of their pleasures even higher.  
Mikey was so close at this point after having been the recipient of his lover’s actions it didn’t take him very long before he was exploding against Leo’s hand and all over his own plastron. The feeling of his mate’s cocks hardening and twitching through its orgasm pushed Leo over the edge until he too was covering their bodies in his creamy essence.  
Once their bodies had stopped shaking in the aftershocks of their climaxes Leo leaned down over Mikey and looked at the new mess that now covered him.  
“It looks like I’ve got a second course for my dessert,” Leo purred.  
That one sentence caught Mikey’s attention and had him going from ready to pass out for the night to primed and ready to go again in less than a minute. It was going to be a long night but neither of them was complaining.


	150. Theft

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> August 14th - Theft

It wasn't often that the Hamato family left their home together to go anywhere but when April and Casey invited them over to eat dinner with them they weren't about to say no. Spending time with their friends was something that they enjoyed doing immensely and didn't seem to do often enough.

When they arrived at April's apartment almost everything was ready so they could start eating. The only thing that needed to be finished was actually cooking the cheese burgers that would be the main course for their meal.

Casey was at the stove getting the pan heated up since he claimed that cooking meat was a man's job so he should be the one to do it. Normally April would have argued that she was perfectly capable of making burgers but if Casey was going to volunteer that would just give her more time to hang out with the guys and Master Splinter.

Before heading into the living room to sit with everyone she asked if anyone wanted anything to drink. Raph and Master Splinter said no, Mikey asked for a soda, and Don and Leo asked for water. Grabbing a few glasses, April opened the fridge to get the drinks.

"Would you mind grabbing me a beer while you're in there babe?" Casey asked April.

April grimaced at the nickname. She hated it when Casey called her that and had told him that many times. Despite this Casey didn't really seem to get the hint and April planned on teaching him a lesson this time.

Walking up behind him she pinched him hard right on the ass causing him to yowl loudly. "Don't call me 'babe'," she ordered.

Casey spun away from April as fast as he could, rubbing his ass where April had pinched him. His antics were strange enough to draw the attention of everyone sitting in the living room.

"What's wrong Case?" Raph asked curiously. "It's not like April pinched you that hard."

At Raph's question Casey froze where he was. April burst out laughing at his predicament. "You want to tell them what's wrong or should I Casey?" April teased.

"No it's really all right," Casey stammered out. "It's nothing."

"Oh come on Casey," April wheedled. "Don't you want to tell everyone how you love me so much that you went out and got my name tattooed on your butt last night?"

Casey's face turned beet red as everyone started howling in laughter.

"I was drunk," Casey protested trying to save some of his dignity.

"I don't think you're helping your case man," Raph advised when he saw the slight frown on April's face.

Don turned to Raph and said, "There is no way that you're going out with Casey anymore if you get drunk."

"Oh what's the matter Donnie?" Mikey teased. "Don't you want Raphie permanently marked with a tattoo showing everyone just who his ass belongs to?"

With a playful growl Raph leapt from his seat and tackled his younger brother to the floor putting him into a headlock. Leo just laughed as he watched his two bright banded brothers wrestle on the floor.

As much as they had teased Casey about his tattoo, he wasn’t completely opposed to the idea. Marking himself as Mikey’s and marking Mikey as his heated his blood and made his heart pound faster. It would make it hard for anyone to steal Mikey from him. Permanently marking their bodies like that was probably never going to happen but it was fun to think about.


	151. Pineapple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> August 15th - Pineapple

Dinner time was fast approaching and bellies were starting to rumble in hunger. Pizza was always a good go to dinner and that was what Mikey convinced Leo to help him make.

The two lovers were well on their way to creating a master piece to devour when Raph and Don returned to the lair. Inside the kitchen Leo was rolling up some dough on the counter while Mikey was working away over at the stove.

"What are you guys making?" Raph asked as he took a deep breath of the wonderfully smelling air.

"Mikey wanted pizza for dinner tonight and instead out ordering out we decided to make our own," Leo explained. "Do you guys want some? There should be plenty."

"Sure," Don and Raph agreed at the same time.

Together they walked over to the sink so that they could wash their hands. It wouldn't be fair to have Mikey and Leo make everything and not to help them.

"What kinds are you planning on making?" Raph asked as he grabbed some extra dough and started rolling it out.

"We were going to make a plain cheese pizza for sensei," Mikey listed off. "There's also going to be a pepperoni and mushroom pizza and a ham and bacon pizza."

"That last one sounds delicious," Don said.

“I was originally thinking of adding pineapple to that last pizza and make it a Hawaiian one but Leo is allergic,” Mikey explained.

Leo had always had a strange allergy to pineapple. Whenever he would eat it his mouth would begin to feel all itchy as though there was a mild rash inside. There was no danger to Leo’s health because of the fruit but it wasn’t pleasant for him to eat and even if he didn’t have that particular pizza, kissing Mikey after he ate it created the opportunity to pass the pineapple juice from the sea green turtle’s mouth to Leo’s.

Don went over to the fridge and took out the cheese, ham, pepperoni, and mushrooms. He wanted to get them ready for when everyone was ready for them. Mikey was cooking the bacon and heating up the sauce while all of this was happening.

Once the three things of dough were all stretched out Leo and Raph shared the pot of sauce between them and began spreading it around to start making the pizzas. Don sprinkled the cheeses when they were done. As soon as Mikey was done cooking the bacon he proceeded to put the rest of the toppings on and put the pizzas in the oven to bake.

While the pizzas cooked the brothers sat around the kitchen table and talked to one another. As they talked none of them could help but continually glance at the clock waiting for the pizzas to finish cooking so they could satisfy their hunger.

The moment the timer went off the pizzas were taken out of the oven and put onto the table. The pies were barely allowed to cool before Leo saved a few pieces for Master Splinter and everyone started devouring them.

It was a nice evening with all of them working together to make their dinner and provided a sense of accomplishment as they enjoyed the work that they had created.


	152. Wounds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> August 16th - Wounds

Movie nights were some of the most fun that occurred in the lair. It was a time when all of them could spend time with each other just having fun without having to worry about anything. The only thing that they would need to watch out for would be staying up too late since they still had practice tomorrow morning.

At the moment none of them were too worried about tomorrow and were focused more on what they were doing now. All four of them were currently in the kitchen getting together all of the snacks that they would need to get through a night full of movies.

Don and Raph were getting drinks for everyone while Mikey grabbed a giant bowl for the popcorn that Leo was making. When the microwave dinged in completion Leo pulled the bag out and hastily opened it.

"Oww!" Leo yelped as the steam from the newly opened popcorn bag burned his finger.

"You okay Leo?" Mikey asked taking his mate's hand in his own.

"It's just a flesh wound," Leo assured.

Don walked over and took Leo's hand from Mikey so that he could examine it himself and assess the damage. There was a superficial redness to the skin where the steam had met the finger but nothing serious. Pulling Leo with him Don took him over to the sink to run the finger under cold water to help with the heat burn.

Raph snorted at Leo's reaction. "We had to beg you to sit through that movie while you moaned the whole time and now you're quoting it," Raph said incredulously.

Leo shrugged with little embarrassment. "I changed my mind. So sue me," Leo shot back as he dumped the now slightly cooled popcorn into a big bowl. "At least Don fixed my finger so I can still use it to take you down tomorrow in practice since that's all I need."

Raph growled playfully as Mikey once again grabbed Leo's hand to examine his finger for himself.

"It is all better," Mikey said as he saw the evidence in front of him. "That means that Don must be a witch. Burn him!"

"I'm not a witch. I'm not a witch," Don protested playfully.

"Now Mikey," Raph said coming to his mate's defense but still playing along. "We would need to make sure that he's a witch first before we burn him."

Leo laughed at the scene in front of him and the glee in his younger brothers' eyes. "Well since witches are made of wood and wood floats, we can test to see if he weighs the same as something else that floats," Leo explained logically.

"We could use really small rocks!" Mikey exclaimed excitedly.

At that point none of them could keep up the charade any longer and everyone burst into laughter. The laughing lasted for quite a few minutes before anyone was able to gain control of themselves again.

"That was fun," Don said.

"Yeah I still remember the time that Mikey tried to see if he could actually find any rocks small enough that they would float," Raph remembered.

Mikey snorted for effect as he picked up the popcorn and headed for the living. "See if I share any of this with any of you now."

Raph just shook his head as he picked up the drinks and followed after his baby brother and was quickly joined by both Leo and Don. Mikey had already taken a seat on the couch and Leo immediately sat down next to him pulling the younger turtle onto his lap.

“Don may have done a good job with my wound but I think I need a kiss from you to make it all better,” Leo whispered into Mikey’s ear.

Mikey’s face lit up with a bright smile as he happily obliged his mate bringing the wounded finger up to his mouth and placing a big kiss on it.

“All better now,” Mikey whispered back just as the movie began to play.


	153. Poor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> August 17th - Poor

Formal practice had finished up over an hour ago and morning had fallen by the wayside. Time now belonged to the turtles to do with as they wished. This did not mean that the dojo was empty however. Inside the four walls of the practice area stood Leo running through kata after kata.

This in and of itself was not an unusual sight. The oldest was always working to improve his skills as a ninja and could therefore often be found working in the dojo when he had some free time and nothing better to do.

The thing that was out of the ordinary was the fact that Mikey was standing beside Leo going through the same katas with just as much precision and concentration. During practice that morning they had both put on poor performances and had their shells handed to them by Don.

Neither of them were ashamed by the fact that Don had beaten them. Don was an excellent ninja and could show them all up when he really set his mind to it. This morning he hadn’t had to try very hard to show his brothers up.

All four of them had stayed up late last night watching movies and hadn’t fallen asleep until early in the morning. This hadn’t stopped Master Splinter from pushing them hard during practice. Because of their exhaustion all of them had put on poor performances with Don just being able to hide it a bit better than the others.

While neither Leo nor Mikey begrudged Don his win, they also weren’t just going to sit around feeling sorry for themselves after such a defeat. Especially when there was something that they could do about it. Leo hadn’t even had to ask Mikey if he wanted to practice with him.

The biggest problem that they were facing at the moment was the fact that they were still tired. After practice had finished they had only rested long enough to eat some breakfast before heading back into the dojo to work on their forms so that even if they were beaten in practice again it wouldn’t be so fast.

This meant that they were even more tired now going through the katas then they had been during practice because now not only had they gotten little sleep the night before but now they were also physically exhausted from the exertion during practice. This led to poor forms and sloppy movements.

Eventually both Leo and Mikey came to the conclusion that they wouldn’t be getting any good work done as they were right now. They only way that they would actually be able to do any practice that would stick with them and help them was if they got some rest first.

Slowly they turned and walked out of the dojo together. Their feet were dragging as they made it to the stairs and up to their room. By the time they had the door closed behind them they were so tired and in such poor condition that they didn’t even bother taking off their gear before they flopped down onto their bed and allowed sleep to take them away into its much welcome embrace.


	154. West

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> August 18th - West

While Mikey may be the one in the family to spend the most time playing video games, he didn’t have a monopoly on that activity. Leo had been known to play a game or two when the mood struck him. Sometimes Leo enjoyed a two player game with his mate and at other times he just liked to play on his own.

Right now was the latter. Leo was sitting at the laptop that Don had repaired for the family to use so that they wouldn’t be on his and potentially unleashing viruses into the hard drives that contained such precious information.

Leo had chosen to revisit the past not only with his game of choice but also with the age of the game. The Oregon Trail computer game was just calling out to him and he couldn’t resist that Siren’s call. It had been a long time since he had played that particular game following the trip to the west coast of the United States during the time of covered wagons and the gold rush and Leo wanted to take a trip down memory lane.

He had just reached a point in the game where he needed to decide if he wanted to wait three days in the game to cross a river or try to forge ahead and forge it without waiting. Just as Leo was about to click the option to wait he felt two hands land on his shoulders from behind.

“Whatcha doing Leo?” Mikey asked happily.

Leo was so surprised at the sudden appearance of his mate that instead of waiting in the game he accidentally clicked the option to ford the river causing the wagon to be flooded and most of his supplies to be washed away.

“I’m playing _The Oregon Trail_ ,” Leo answered with a slight frown as he tried to recalculate how to win after this particular setback.

“That’s the one where the family is heading west right?” Mikey asked as he leaned farther over Leo’s shoulder to get a better look at the screen.

“Yes is it,” Leo answered as he continued to play, “I wanted to take a trip down memory lane. I know the game is fictionalized obviously but it is rooted in truth. People actually did this. They packed up everything that they owned and headed out west not knowing what they would find out there and the dangers that they would face.”

“It is,” agreed Mikey. “It’s kind of like how we live. We never know what we are going to face each day but we go out and do our best to protect the people in this city anyway.”

Hitting pause on the game Leo turned his seat around so that he could face his boyfriend while they talked.

“At least we aren’t trying to move west across half the country while we’re facing those dangers,” Leo thought out loud as he reached out a hand beckoning Mikey closer. “It was so easy to lose your loved ones back then and I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you.”

“Never going to happen,” assured Mikey. “We’re never going to travel to the west coast and we’ll grow old and wrinkled right here in the lair cause nothing can bring us down when we’re together.”


	155. Chocolate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> August 19th - Chocolate

Secrets were hard to keep in a family full of ninjas. Sure it was possible to manage to keep them if someone really tried like Raph and Don had done with their relationship for the first few months. By and large though it was difficult to slip anything past any of the four of them, let alone Master Splinter.

The trouble that the brothers were facing was that tomorrow is Master Splinter’s birthday and they all wanted to do something nice for him. He always insisted that they shouldn’t get him any gifts. It had been a battle of wills for a couple of years between him and his sons over whether or not they should get him any presents.

Eventually the boys had acquiesced to their father’s request but they had held firm at still making the day special and making a cake for him. Since Master Splinter was quite fond of desserts, this was one battle that he didn’t even try to fight.

This tradition is what led everyone to be crammed into the kitchen together trying not to run into each other while they decided on what to make for dessert for tomorrow.

There was no doubt in any of their minds that their sensei already knew that they would be making some kind of dessert. The surprise was exactly what they would be making. Every year they tried to do something a little different to keep it interesting and to keep Master Splinter guessing. This is why they had to be sneaky and make sure that their father wasn’t anywhere around when they started baking.

“I think that I should be in charge since I’m the one that cooks in here most often,” Mikey declared right away.

“Great, now I have to follow orders from the knucklehead,” Raph grumbled halfheartedly. “At least hear me out on my idea. I was thinking that we make a three layer double chocolate with chocolate frosting in between each layer.”

Leo looked unsure about that for a moment but Mikey was on board with the idea right from the start.

“That sounds great Raph!” Mikey shouted before being quieted by his brothers so that their father wouldn’t overhear them. “Master Splinter does love chocolate after all.”

That simple reminder was enough to tip Leo in favor of Raph’s choice and jump on board with that plan. Don still wasn’t one hundred percent convinced however.

“I’m not sure that would be such a good idea,” Don cautioned. “It isn’t so much that I don’t like your idea Raph. It’s more that, that’s a lot of chocolate to eat all at one time and that’s not very healthy.”

“Isn’t there anything we could do to make it work Don?” Mikey pleaded.

Don looked around at each of his brothers giving him an identical look to Mikey’s.

“I guess if we made the cake dark chocolate that it could work,” sighed Don. “It has more antioxidants than milk chocolate alone does. And if we have a lot of milk to go with it than I guess I can get on board.”

This was a compromise that everyone could live with. Now they just needed to get everything together and make sure that Master Splinter didn’t find the cake before tomorrow or there would be no dessert.


	156. Late

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> August 20th - Late

It was Master Splinter’s birthday and the boys were determined to make it as special as they possibly could. The dark chocolate cake that they had made for their father yesterday would be eaten later today but for right now they had all gotten up early to make Master Splinter breakfast in bed.

Once breakfast was finished they all quietly made their way to Master Splinter’s room with breakfast in hand. There really wasn’t a huge need to remain quiet since they knew that Master Splinter was always awake by this time but they still wished to remain respectful of him and the room he occupied.

After a soft knock on the door they were invited inside. Master Splinter was sitting on his bed waiting for his sons’ visit. Ever since his sons had him pick out a birthday for himself they had been bringing him breakfast in bed to start the day and he wouldn’t deny them this tradition.

“This is delicious,” Master Splinter complimented as he started in on the plate in front of him.

“Thank you sensei,” all four of them chorused.

“I am quite delighted that you all went to such trouble to create such a lovely meal especially considering the early hour,” said Master Splinter, glancing at his three youngest.

Raph, Don, and Mikey felt their cheeks heat up at their father’s words. They knew that they weren’t the early risers of the family but it was embarrassing to have it pointed out.

“We just wanted you to enjoy your birthday without having to worry about anything,” Leo said diplomatically.

“Yeah,” Mikey piped up excitedly. “And later we have cake for you and you can make a wish and blow out the candles.”

“How can I wish for anything more than my four beloved sons,” replied Master Splinter.

The love he felt for his sons and the love he knew they felt in return was all Master Splinter could have ever wished for in his life and he wouldn’t trade a single day with them for anything in the world.

~

The day continued on much the same that every other day would. They had morning practice after everyone had finished eating breakfast. When that was finished Master Splinter was given control of the television so that he could watch his stories.

This was time that the boy usually found their own activities to occupy their time with. Today they found things that they could bring into the living room so that they could spend more time with their father. This time spent together as a family was all that Master Splinter could have possibly asked for on his birthday.

The majority of the day was spent in the living room because with the exception of the kitchen it was the one room that they could all easily fit in without being too squished together.

Master Splinter was the first one to leave the room filled with the love of his family in order to go to bed. Raph and Don headed off to their room not long after that leaving Leo and Mikey alone on the couch.

Mikey had grabbed his video game controller and was working away at one of his many games while Leo watched him. As the hour got later and later Leo found himself yawning more often and longing to go to bed but reluctant to leave his mate alone.

“How about we head up to bed Mikey?” Leo asked when Mikey hit a new level and was at what Leo thought could be a stopping point.

“Not yet,” Mikey protested. “I need to finish my game first.”

“Mikey it’s late and we have practice in the morning. You need your rest. Remember the last time we stayed up too late? I don’t want a repeat of that tomorrow,” warned Leo.

Mikey didn’t look away from the television screen. “I promise I won’t stay up too late and I will be fine during practice.”

Leo sighed as he saw that his mate wasn’t going to budge. Reluctantly he stood up and began the lonely trek up to their room. He couldn’t force Mikey to come to bed and his brother would just have to face the consequences of his choices tomorrow whether they were good or bad.


	157. Argument

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> August 21st - Argument

Master Splinter was ready to begin today’s practice session but the lack of his youngest son was preventing him from doing that. Raph and Don were both very calm about this but Leo’s face was clouded over with more than mild annoyance.

“Leonardo, would you please go and rouse Michelangelo and bring him down here,” Master Splinter requested of his oldest son.  
With a bow Leo stood up and headed towards his bedroom. He had warned Mikey last night not to stay up too late because they had practice in the morning but his brother hadn’t listened and Leo wasn’t happy about that.

As Leo walked into the bedroom he didn’t bothering being quiet. Marching over to the bed he pulled the covers off of Mikey with no preliminaries before shaking his mate’s shoulder to wake him up.

“Wake up Mikey. You’re late for practice,” Leo said.

Mikey blearily blinked his eyes open seeing Leo standing over him. It took him a moment for Leo’s words to sink in but when they did Leo was already turning and walking out of the room before Mikey had a chance to say anything.

Jumping out of bed Mikey followed Leo downstairs and into the dojo so that practice could begin. He was still very tired however and was very easily beaten in his match with Raph. By the time practice was over Leo’s annoyance towards his mate had only increased and wasn’t eased by Master Splinter’s decree that they would both remain behind and continue training.

Mikey gulped as he looked over at Leo standing on the other side of the dojo. He had seen Leo’s spar with Don and really didn’t want to be on the receiving end of that fury.

“I’m sorry Leo,” Mikey whispered, hoping that it might relieve some of the tension. “I didn’t mean to over sleep this morning. I do know how important practice is.”

“It’s not just the fact that you overslept Michelangelo,” Leo growled as he brought his weapons up to begin their spar.

Mikey kept his nunchucks tucked into his belt knowing that Leo wouldn’t attack him while he was unarmed and refusing to fight back.

“Then what are you so upset about?” questioned Mikey.

“I’m upset because I told you to come to bed last night,” Leo said, his voice beginning to raise. “I told you that if you stayed up you would be too tired to be able to practice effectively and you didn’t listen. You just did what you wanted and look where that got you. Raph barely had to try to beat you today and that could have easily been prevented if you had just listened to me last night.”

“Just because you’re the leader of our team doesn’t mean that you are the leader in our relationship,” Mikey shouted back. “I have a mind too and that means I don’t always have to do something just because you say to do it.”

It wasn’t often that Mikey raised his voice in anger and normally Leo would have hesitated but his own anger was making him hasty and he didn’t.

“If you are going to act like a spoiled child than maybe I should be the leader in our relationship,” Leo yelled back. “It would certainly help you with your training as a ninja.”

By this point Mikey was trembling in his anger. Instead of remaining in the dojo to continue his yelling match with Leo Mikey turned on his heels and stormed out of the room slamming the door closed behind him as he headed for what was once his old room.


	158. Separation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> August 22nd - Separation

Mikey and Leo’s argument from the day before had not blown over yet and the two were doing their absolute best to avoid one another whenever they possibly could. This in turn was creating a cloud of tension in the lair so thick it would take a knife to cut through it.

Mikey had spent the night in his old bedroom so that he could remain separated from the leader that he couldn’t stand to talk to at the moment. Leo had been fine having his room all to himself through the night without having to deal with his emotional younger brother.

Just because they were able to avoid each other during the night didn’t mean that they could do the same thing during practice. They were both required to attend that and had to be in the same room as each other for the first time since their fight the day before.

Master Splinter was not unaware of the problems his oldest and youngest children were having but he knew that they needed to work it out for themselves. If he stepped in now they would not learn how to manage these kind of situations themselves when he was no longer around.

As soon as practice was over Mikey all but ran out of the dojo trying to put some space between himself and Leo. Breakfast and showering were easy ways for both of them to remain separated since only one of them would be in the bathroom at a time and the other was free to use the kitchen to make their morning meal.

The one thing that both of them had seemingly come to an unspoken agreement on was that they weren’t going to draw Raph and Don into the middle of their fight and ask them to pick sides. It wouldn’t be fair to bring them into the middle of something that they had nothing to do with.

This is why when lunch time came around Mikey mad sure that Leo wasn’t in the kitchen when he went in there to make a sandwich. Only Raph was seated at the table eating his own meal which helped Mikey to relax as he gathered up everything that he wanted to eat an assembled his lunch.

Mikey had been sitting at the table with Raph enjoying a comfortable silence for fifteen minutes when Leo walked into the room to prepare his own meal. The second that Leo walked into the kitchen however Mikey pushed his chair back so hard that it scrapped against the floor before he turned and stalked out of the room.

Leo’s only reaction to Mikey’s sudden departure was to mumble under his breath about children throwing temper tantrums and slam the cupboards open and closed as he gathered up what he wanted to eat for lunch. He was so worked up that he didn’t even notice that Raph had picked up and left the room not wanting to deal with the negativity any longer.

It wasn’t often that Leo and Mikey fought but when they did they didn’t hold back. They made sure the other knew exactly how they were feeling. Because they didn’t fight often, they also didn’t have to make up very often which made it a lot harder in the long run.


	159. Angry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> August 23rd - Angry

Tensions in the lair wasn’t as high as it was yesterday but it was still there. Leo and Mikey were having a hard time remaining in the same room as each other and it was starting to get on their brothers’ nerves. Raph and Don weren’t just going to sit idly by however. After talking Don headed up to Mikey’s room to speak with him while Raph went to the dojo to talk to their leader.

Inside the dojo Leo was pounding away at Raph’s punching bag, too worked up to be able to focus on going through calming katas. This didn’t mean that he was unaware of what was going on around him however. When Raph walked into the room Leo knew right away.

“What do you want Raph?” Leo asked.

“It’s not about what I want bro. It’s about what you need,” Raph said as he walked over and held the punching bag for Leo. “You need to talk to Mikey.”

Leo continued to beat at the bag, his lips forming a thin line in his still kindled anger. He didn’t however tell his brother to go away and leave him alone which Raph took as an invitation to continue.

“I don’t know what your fight with him was about and it doesn’t matter,” Raph continued. “What matters is that the two of you are miserable and have the ability to fix things if you would just talk to each other and stop avoiding each other.”

The punches stopped as Leo leaned forward against the bag and sighed.

“I don’t know what to say,” Leo said quietly. “My point from the other day still stands. He was late to practice because he stayed up too late the night before.”

“That’s not what’s really bothering you and you know it,” Raph commented trying to draw his brother into talking more.

“He scares me,” same the quiet admission. “He doesn’t take practice seriously and that scares me. He has so much raw talent but all the raw talent in the world won’t help if he doesn’t know how to use it. I can’t be everywhere when we’re in battle and what if he gets hurt or worse because he didn’t learn something at practice because he missed it from staying up too late. I don’t know what I’d do if that happened.”

Raph let go of the punching bag and stepped around to place a hand on Leo’s shoulder. “Tell him that. Mikey may be the best at reading our emotions at a single glance but you’re the best at concealing your emotions. If you want Mikey to know what you just told me than you need to go talk to him.”

Leo let out a small sigh and turned to face his brother with a ruthful smile. “Thank you Raph. I appreciate you coming in here and talking to me.”

“Anytime bro. Anytime.”

~

Don headed for Mikey’s room to try and get his younger brother to open up and talk to him. As Don approached the door he realized how large of a mountain that he might have just signed on to climb.

After knocking on the door Don stood there until he heard movement inside. Slowly the door inched open so that he could barely see Mikey’s face staring out at him. When Mikey saw that it was Don standing there and not Leo he opened the door wider.

“What do you want Donnie?” Mikey asked carefully. He knew that his and Leo’s behavior was getting on his brothers’ nerves but he really didn’t want another lecture.

“I just wanted to talk to you,” Don said calmly. “Do you mind if I come in?”

Reluctantly Mikey opened the door wide enough for Don to pass through. He knew that once his genius brother set his mind to something there was no stopping him.

“I really don’t want to talk about Leo right now,” Mikey said trying to beat Don to the pass.

“Well that’s too bad because we need to talk about it,” Don said firmly. “It’s been three days now. What happened that was bad enough for you both to be fighting for three days?”

Mikey turned around and flopped down on his bed while he thought about his answer. “He just doesn’t let things go,” Mikey finally answered. “I was late for practice and he just kept nagging me about it. I apologized and promised to do better but he wouldn’t let it go and I just couldn’t take it anymore.”

“So you’re mad at him for doing what he would do to any of us for being late to practice?” Don confirmed. “To me it almost sounds like you’re making a mountain out of a mole hill.”

“It wasn’t just the nagging,” Mikey protested. “I know I deserved the lecture but it was the way he did it. I’m his boyfriend, his mate, his partner. He should talk with me and to me, not at me.”

Don smiled softly at his little brother’s reasoning. “You do have a point,” Don acquiesced as he sat down on the bed next to Mikey. “You need to be treated as Leo’s equal. But you also need to remember where he’s coming from. It’s his job as the leader to make sure that we can all protect ourselves and part of that means being on time to practice. That means that practice is important to him and he takes it very seriously.”

“I know,” Mikey groaned as he brought an arm over his face as though trying to block out the world and the problems that he was having.

“Talk to him,” encouraged Don. “Avoiding each other isn’t going to help and will probably just make things worse.”

With that Don got up and left the room giving Mikey time to think about what he had said. Mikey had only been sitting on his bed for a few minutes when there was another knock at the door. Jumping up again he went to open it this time to find Leo standing in front of him.

“Can I come in so we can talk?” Leo asked.

Slowly Mikey stepped to the side to give his brother and mate room to walk in and closed the door behind him.


	160. Make Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> August 24th - Make Up

After their talk yesterday Leo and Mikey were doing better. Things weren’t completely back to the way that they were before their argument but they were well on their way to that. Right now they were still taking baby steps.

Despite having talked yesterday they had still slept in separate rooms. While they were working on a resolution to their argument, things were still slightly awkward and they didn’t want to rush back into intimacy before they were ready.

They were making good strides towards making up. This morning Leo had been the first one in the kitchen enjoying his cup of tea when Mikey came in to get his own breakfast. It did not go unnoticed by Raph and Don that their brothers greeted each other very cordially and even sat next to each other without incident until it was time to go to practice.

During training Mikey made extra sure to focus and perform to the best of his abilities. He wanted Leo to know that he had listened to him and taken what he had said to heart. Mikey’s actions did not go unnoticed by Leo and it warmed the leader’s heart to know that Mikey was making an effort. He also knew that he would have to show the same good faith.

“Very good my sons,” Master Splinter praised. “You have all done well today. You are dismissed.”

Master Splinter calmly walked out of the dojo followed by Raph and Don with the younger planning on taking a refreshing shower. This in turn left Leo and Mikey standing all alone in the dojo. The last time that they had been alone in there had been when they’d had their fight and that fact hung heavy in the air between them.

“Do you want to spar a bit more until Don is out of the shower?” Leo asked, giving Mikey the chance to decline if he wanted.

“I was actually thinking of going for a walk through the sewers,” Mikey responded. “You can come with me if you want though.”

Leo nodded in agreement before sheathing his swords over his shoulders and following Mikey out of the dojo. Together they walked side by side out of the lair and into the sewer tunnels.

Silence surrounded them as they walked but it was not the comfortable silence that they had grown accustomed to in the months that they had been together as a couple. Instead it was the awkward silence of two people that didn’t know what to say to each other.

After fifteen minutes of walking Mikey finally spoke up, “I feel like we’re that awkward couple in movies out on a first date together and they don’t know whether they should hold hands or not.”

“Then allow me to break the ice,” Leo said as he reached out and took Mikey’s hand in his own, giving it a gentle squeeze.

A wide grin broke out on Mikey’s face as he squeezed Leo’s hand back. It felt nice to relax with his mate again after the trouble that they had been having the past few days. Making up after a fight is never easy and they both knew that. As long as they kept working together though, there was no obstacle that they couldn’t overcome.


	161. Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> August 25th - Hell

None of them had been topside in almost a week ever since Leo and Mikey’s argument and they were all starting to climb the walls. This lead Leo to the decision that tonight would be the perfect night to go out on a patrol of the city to try and work off some of the extra energy that had built up.

Hearing Mikey laugh as he cart wheeled across roofs and back flipped over alleyways was infectious. An impromptu game of ninja tag began when Leo tried to catch Mikey and failed. Raph and Don made their own attempts in an effort to show up their leader and missed as well.

Mikey thought that this was a ton of fun leading his brothers around in circles and still keeping out of their reach. He did have to keep on his toes however. His brothers working together as a team could be a formidable opponent. Mikey knew he would have to work hard if he was going to remain free and unclobbered in the case of being caught by Raph.

Raph turned out to be the least of Mikey’s problems however. After a few days of the boys not having been topside the Foot had taken to running unchecked across the roofs and they weren’t pleased to see the turtles back in action.

Raph and Don quickly took positions close to one another so that they could defend themselves and watch each other’s backs at the same time. Don’s bo staff could keep most of the Foot at a reasonable distance from them while Raph could use his sais to deal with anyone that got past Don’s initial defenses.

Leo was a bit more worried about the attack however. Unlike Raph and Don, Mikey was beyond where Leo could effectively watch his back. He trusted his little brother and mate to be able to take care of himself but that didn’t mean that Leo wanted him to have to.

Just as Leo was starting to move towards where his mate was fighting close to the roof’s edge he heard a cry of pain coming from behind him. Turning swiftly, Leo saw Don standing above Raph who was clutching his right elbow with his left hand while his arm hung uselessly from a hit to the nerves there.

The fury in Don’s eyes and the strength with which he lashed out with his bo made the Foot think twice about continuing their attack. The addition of Leo joining in was what tipped the balance in their favor and sent the rest of the Foot running.

As Don helped Raph back up to his feet and replacing his sais back in his belt Leo turned around to see if Mikey was going to join them and stiffened as he looked around. Don noticed the change in Leo’s stance and glanced up to see what was wrong.

The rooftop around them was completely empty and Mikey was nowhere to be seen. Leo knew that Mikey wouldn’t have run off in the middle of battle without a very good reason and certainly not without signally one of them beforehand.

Quickly they made their way over to where they had last seen Mikey fighting to find out where he had disappeared to. It was Raph who glanced down into the alleyway and saw Mikey laying motionless inside a dumpster.

Leo’s blood turned to ice when he noticed that his mate wasn’t moving a muscle as he laid limply on a pile of trash. As fast as he could make his feet move Leo was at the fire escape and sliding down to his mate’s side to check him out for any injuries. What he found was a large bump on the side of Mikey’s head and a trickle of blood had covered his face and made a small puddle underneath him.

Lifting his mate up into his arms, Leo took off running back towards the lair as fast as he could manage. He was kicking himself for having left Mikey on his own without any backup and he would be damned if he got worse because Leo didn’t get him to Don’s lab fast enough. It was just so hard to get over how fast their evening of heaven had gone to Hell.


	162. Angels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> August 26th - Angels

The hour was early and no one had gone to bed since returning to the lair after battle with an unconscious Mikey. Don had been working tirelessly in order to try and make sure that other than having a head wound and being knocked out, Mikey was doing okay.

So far the youngest turtle had a bunch of wires attached to him showing his vital signs and according to Don they all appeared to be in the normal range. This wasn’t good enough for Leo though. From the moment he had set Mikey down on the cot he had constantly been hovering over Don’s shoulder demanding updates on his mate’s health.

“How is he Don?” Leo asked as he moved to Mikey’s side and took one of his hands in his own.

“He’s the same as he was the last time you asked me five minutes ago,” Don answered trying to keep his annoyance out of his voice. “His breathing and heart rate are fine. He’s unconscious but his pupils are reacting to light. He should wake up as soon as his body has recovered from the fall.”

“When will that be?” questioned Leo without looking up from the closed off face of the turtle laying next to him.

Don closed his eyes and counted to ten to keep his irritation under control. “I can’t tell you that Leo,” Don frowned. “It’s all up to his body and when it’s ready to wake up.”

Raph had been standing against the wall and out of the way watching everything and assisting when necessary. He could see that Leo wasn’t too thrilled with Don’s last answer. As Leo opened his mouth to keep questioning Don, Raph stepped away from the wall and ran interference.

“Hey Leo why don’t we go for a walk for a minute?” Raph suggested before Leo could continue getting on Don’s nerves. “We won’t leave the lair so Don can yell for you if anything changes with Mikey. When he wakes up he’s going to want someplace to rest so let’s get that ready for him.”

Leo was about to protest but one glance at Don’s face convinced him otherwise. With slight reluctance Leo released Mikey’s hand and placed a tender kiss on his forehead before leaving the room with Raph. As they walked out Raph looked back once to see the grateful smile that Don’s flashed at him.

Leo headed straight to Mikey’s room and started pulling off some of his favorite blankets and pillows to take to their shared room. There was no way that he was letting his mate out of his sight for a while after this accident.

Raph helped Leo settle everything onto his bed and smooth out the new blankets. He tried to offer his comfort by just being there, knowing that Leo wouldn’t want to talk while he was still so worried about Mikey’s condition.

“Leo!”

Leo’s head whipped around at the sound of his name being called out. There were only two reasons that he could think that Don would be yelling for him like that. Either Mikey had taken a sudden turn for the worse or he was beginning to wake up and Leo was desperately hoping for the latter.

Shooting out of his bedroom and towards the lab, Leo left Raph in his dust in his need to get back to Mikey’s side. Laying on the bed Leo could see Mikey’s eyes blinking open and looking around the room trying to gain his bearings. Quickly Leo was by Mikey’s side taking his sea green hand into his own once more.

The air suddenly felt so much lighter than it had just a few minutes ago. Leo couldn’t help but think that they had angels watching over them to have brought Mikey back to him like this. He didn’t know what he would have done without his own personal angel returned to him.


	163. Flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> August 27th - Flowers

It had been over a day since Mikey had gotten injured on a trip topside and he was regulated to a lot of bed rest on Don’s orders. The doctor of their family didn’t want Mikey getting too excited and accidentally aggravating the bump on his head.

When it came to his mate’s health there was nothing that Leo wouldn’t do to make sure that Mikey was safe and well. This didn’t mean that it was always easy however. While Mikey could work on his art and read his comics he didn’t like being told that he couldn’t leave his bed. Especially when Leo was refusing nookie until Don gave the all clear.

“Leo,” Mikey whined from his spot next to his brother on their bed. “I’m bored. There’s nothing to do. I’ve read all my comics and I can’t think of anything to draw. I feel like I’m still stuck in a hospital room even though we’re in our bedroom cause I’m not allowed to go anywhere.”

“What can I do to help you?” Leo asked as he snuggled into Mikey’s side hoping to offer some comfort.

Mikey thought about it for a moment knowing that he could ask for just about anything but not wanting to press his luck too much.  
“Flowers,” Mikey said suddenly. “Flowers would add some life to the room and add a pop of color.”

“Than flowers you shall have,” Leo promised, giving Mikey a kiss on the cheek before jumping off the bed and walking out of the room.

Leo paused long enough to grab a few dollars before leaving the lair and heading topside. Morning sunlight was just starting to lighten the sky which meant that Leo still had plenty of shadows to hide in while at the same time humans were getting up to start their day.

Not wanting to leave Mikey out of his sight for very long Leo made a quick run to a flower stand, snatching a bouquet of roses, and leaving some money behind before turning back towards home. It didn’t take Leo very long to get both himself and his flowers back to the lair where his mate was waiting for him.

As soon as Leo made it back home he went and grabbed a vase to put the flowers into so that they would last longer. He was just about to bring them upstairs to the bedroom that he shared with Mikey when the door to Don’s lab caught his eye.

Making a sharp turn Leo took a detour into Don’s lab. Sitting on the table like normal was Don’s favorite coffee cup and Leo easily picked out one of the beautiful roses and set it down next to the mug. Grabbing a piece of paper and a nearby pencil Leo wrote a quick note to Don thanking him for all that he had done to ensure Mikey’s safety the other night.

Once he was done Leo continued on up to his room where Mikey was waiting for him. There was nothing that he wanted more in that moment than to give Mikey the flowers that he had requested and spend the day holding him close.


	164. Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> August 28th - Time

It was early afternoon and Don was typing away at his computer in his medical lab. He had insisted that Mikey come in every day to get his head checked out and he had just gotten Leo to drag him in.

Mikey never minded the being waited on part of being injured. It was the poking and prodding that he got from Don that he didn’t care for. Especially the needles. This time though with just a head injury Mikey wasn’t forced to confront that particular fear.

Mikey took a seat on the edge of the cot where he had been brought the night that he received his head wound. He was trying to be patient by swinging his feet back and forth while Don worked but he was quickly becoming bored from just sitting there.

With nothing better to do Mikey let his eyes wonder around the room to look at the many different items that Don kept stacked throughout the room. There were the obvious pieces of medical equipment that had their own place and spare parts that Don used to repair items around the lair.

There was one thing that stood out to Mikey though. It was a square metal box that sat on the edge of Don’s desk that Mikey had never really noticed before. It was closed but not locked and was taking up precious space on Don’s desk but wasn’t overflowing with different gadgets that Don always seemed to need.

“Don, what’s in that box?” Mikey asked point to the object that had peaked his curiosity.

Looking up from what he was typing, Don glanced around to see what Mikey was talking about. Eventually his eyes settled on the box that Mikey was pointing at. A slight flush appeared on his cheeks at the thought that his youngest brother would probably tease him about what was in it.

“It’s something that I started months ago,” Don began explaining. “It’s a time capsule of different things from mine and Raph’s relationship together.”

When Mikey didn’t start laughing at him Don picked up the box and moved over to sit next to his brother. Opening the lid he showed some of the things to Mikey. Occasionally Mikey would pick something up to take a closer look at it but was always carefully not to damage anything.

“That’s odd,” Mikey commented with a slight frown on his face.

“What’s odd?” Don asked curiously.

“There’s no picture of you and Raph in here,” elaborated Mikey. “You have all of these little things that I’m sure mean a lot to you but not actually the two of you.”

Don took a closer look into the box and noticed that his little brother was right. Of all the things that were in there, there wasn’t a single picture of him and Raph together.

“You could add one,” Mikey suggested. “It would only take a short amount of time to take one with a camera or I could draw one. That would take a little longer though but at least you would have one to add to your time capsule.”

“I would love that Mikey. Thank you,” Don replied as he gave his brother a quick hug.


	165. Happiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> August 29th - Happiness

The day had been very calm and relaxing. There had been no disagreements and no problems all day long. Despite all of this Leo couldn’t help but to feel extremely restless. He didn’t know why he felt so restless but nothing could seem to help him get rid of that feeling.

As evening descended upon the lair Leo found himself drawn into the dojo in the hopes that the physical exertion would help to get rid of the restlessness that Leo was experiencing. At the same time that Leo began to work on some basic katas in the dojo he knew that his brothers were also in the lair doing their own thing.

As Leo moved from form to form he couldn’t help but to let his mind wander over his family. Things had been changing rapidly in this past year. They had all become much happier due to these changes and Leo wouldn’t turn back the time and alter what had happened even if given the opportunity.

While his family’s safety would always be Leo’s first priority, their happiness was also high on that list. Life could be survived without being happy but it was so much more pleasant and worth fighting for when you were happy.

Leo’s family was everything to him and he would do anything to protect them even if it meant spending hours away from them in the dojo practicing to make sure that he was the best that he could possibly be. That didn’t mean that he didn’t wish that he could spend more quality time with his brothers.

Almost as though he had sensed how his boyfriend was feeling, Mikey quietly walked into the dojo where his mate was and took his place beside him. Mikey’s head was still bandaged and Don had not yet cleared him for training but he could still run through basic katas without risking aggravating his injury.

Leo smiled as his brother easily fell in step beside him. Together they moved through pattern after pattern, stretching their muscles as well as their emotions to remain calm while working.

They hadn’t been alone long when both Don and Raph opened the door and walked in side by side. They were just as quiet as Mikey had been and they followed their little brother’s example. In one line of four, the brothers moved as one as they had been trained to their entire lives.

No words needed to be passed between any of them. They just knew where the others were and what they were about to do next before they even did it. Even though they had split into two couples that existed within their team, they hadn’t stopped being four brothers and that was something that would never change.

This was Leo lived for. These moments right now where they were all together. It didn’t matter whether they were here in the dojo or doing something else. All that matter was that they were together. That was what brought Leo true happiness.


	166. Porn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> August 30th - Porn

Mikey was going to get the bandages taken off of his head today by Don and he couldn’t be more happy about it. He knew that the bandages had been important to keep the wound on his head that he had received clean so that it could heal faster and with a lower chance of infection.

Don had told Mikey that he would come and get his younger brother after lunch but so far Mikey was still left waiting. The younger turtle figured that Don had most likely gotten caught up in some project or other in his lab. He gave Don some time to remember him and come and get him but eventually he couldn’t just sit and wait anymore.

Excitedly Mikey made his way towards his brother’s lab in the hopes that Don either wasn’t busy or that he wasn’t in the middle of something that he couldn’t set aside for a few minutes to tend to Mikey’s bandages. Without warning Mikey burst into the room and stopped in his tracks.

“I’m here to get my bandages taken off,” Mikey sang, trailing off near the end when he saw his middle brothers in the lab with Raph standing behind Don with Don’s hard, throbbing dick encased in his hand. “Then again I can always come back when you aren’t so busy.”

Turning around Mikey nearly ran out of the room, slamming the door behind him. As much as he loved his brothers, there were just some things that he didn’t want to see.

Mikey had just turned away from the lab and started walking away as fast as he could when he walked directly into Leo.

“Hey there Mikey. Where are you going so fast?” Leo asked as he wrapped his arms around Mikey to keep his mate from running away.

“As far away as I can get from Don’s lab,” Mikey asked strongly. “It was like walking in on a porno. I love my brothers and I’m glad that they are happy together but there are just some things that I don’t want to see them doing.”

“So you don’t want to think about Raph thrusting his big, hard body against Donnie’s?” Leo purred in Mikey’s ear.

Mikey made a face and tried to pull away from Leo’s strong hold.

“Eww no! Why would I want to think about something like that?” Mikey protested.

“How about if you think about me doing that to you?” continued Leo.

That caught Mikey’s attention and he stopped struggling.

“I would really like to think about that,” answered Mikey. “I would like to experience it even more and since Don was supposed to be taking my bandages off today I don’t see why we can’t.”

Smiling widely Leo bend down and scooped Mikey up into his arms. He wasted no time in pointing his feet towards their own bedroom. It had been over a week since they had been together so intimately and Leo was craving his lover’s body and as long as Mikey was willing, he was going to have it.


	167. Sidewalk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> August 31st - Sidewalk

For the first time since Mikey’s injury during the battle with the Foot, he was topside running across the rooftops on patrol with Leo. They had split up from Raph and Don about half an hour ago. They all desired some alone time just to be couples and this gave them the perfect opportunity.

As Leo and Mikey made their way over the rooftops that overlooked the sidewalks of New York City Leo stuck close to Mikey’s side. It wasn’t that he sensed any danger or thought that Mikey couldn’t handle himself. This was just the first time that they had been topside since Mikey got hurt and Leo didn’t want to take any chances.

Their journey together from street to street was slow but that was because they wanted to enjoy each other’s company for as long as they possibly could. The night was warm and gave the perfect ambiance for an imitation date.

At Mikey’s firm insistence they stopped at the edge of one roof and sat down on the ledge side by side. With their feet hanging over the edge the two of them stared down at the sidewalk and watched the people go by.

Below them humans scurried about on the sidewalks either getting ready to go out for a night on the town or doing some last minute shopping before heading home for the night. People watching was something that they all had enjoyed since they were old enough to look up through the grates in the sewers.

Leo casually slung and arm around Mikey’s shoulders and pulled his mate close into his side. For his part Mikey leaned into the hold and rested his head on Leo’s shoulder. From this position they could watch for trouble while still enjoying each other’s presence.

“Remember when we used to wish that we could do that?” Mikey as softly so that he wouldn’t disturb the mood they were currently sharing. “Being able to walk on the sidewalks with humans without anyone freaking out was something that we all dreamed about when we were younger.”

“I do remember,” Leo answered equally as softly. “We all went through that phase of wanting to be just like humans. We may have moved past that but it doesn’t hurt to dream.”

Mikey hummed quietly to show that he had heard what Leo had just said before they lapsed into silence once more.

“It seems like a silly dream now,” Mikey absently said. “Just look at them down there on the sidewalks. They’re so crowded together and there’s hardly any space to move in. We’ve got it so much better up here. We can run and play ninja tag and we don’t have to worry about running into anyone. As long as I get to hold your hand while I walk over our own sidewalks than I don’t care about theirs.”

“Trust me Mikey,” assured Leo. “I will never let go of your hand so long as you allow me to hold it.”

With that Leo took Mikey’s hand in his own and brought it to his lips, sealing his promise with a kiss.


	168. Hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> September 1st - Hands

Ever since their time together topside last night Leo couldn’t stop thinking about his and Mikey’s hands. Mikey had made a point of saying that as long as he got to hold onto Leo’s hand than he would always be happy with their lot in life.

Leo had of course promised that he would hold onto Mikey’s hand for as long as the younger turtle wished for him to but he couldn’t help but feel like their conversation extended so far beyond just simply hand holding.

It wasn’t just a promise to take Mikey’s literal hand in his own but his spirit. For as long as he lived Leo would always be there for Mikey and would make sure that his younger mate knew just how seriously he took that commitment.

Tonight Leo planned on showing Mikey just how special he was to him. Leo knew that Mikey knew that already but that didn’t mean that he didn’t have the desire to show it every now and again. This was just one of those times.

Leo waited patiently in the bedroom for his mate while Mikey was in the shower. When Mikey finally returned to the room he was nice and clean and very relaxed. The sight of Leo laying on the bed clearly waiting for him made Mikey smile widely.

“Come here Mikey,” Leo requested as he reached out a hand to his partner to usher him towards the bed.

Mikey willingly walked around the space that divided him from Leo and took hold of Leo’s hand, letting his older mate drag him down onto the bed beside him. Without prompting Mikey snuggled his body as close to Leo as he could manage without actually laying on top of him.

“I love you Mikey,” Leo whispered against his lover’s mouth before giving it a kiss. “So very, very much.”

With each word Leo placed another kiss somewhere along Mikey’s jaw or neck. Mikey was never one to turn down love from Leo and happily just tipped his head back to allow Leo as much access as he wished for.

As the kisses grew hungrier Leo’s hands were not idle. Over the sensitive sides between Mikey’s plastron and carapace and down to his thighs they moved without too much thought by their owner. Each touch elicited a moan or churrs from the younger turtle letting Leo know where to concentrate his efforts.

When Leo saw that Mikey was beginning to pant in exertion and his eyes had fallen to half-mast in his pleasure, the forest green turtle slowed down his advances. Taking one hand away from the body that he desired so much he raised it up so that he could take one of Mikey’s hands in his own.

Linked hand in hand, Leo continued his slow seduction of his lover. He planned on doing everything within his power to slowly work Mikey up to the heights of pleasure before finally allowing him to crash over into as powerful a climax as Leo could give him.

Leo’s pleasure meant nothing to himself tonight. Everything he planned on doing was for Mikey and that was what made this night so special as they never even let go of each other’s hands.


	169. Take

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> September 2nd - Take

When Mikey woke up in the morning he felt very warm and relaxed. He floated in a haze of comfort for a moment before allowing himself to become fully awake and aware of his surroundings. The first thing that he noticed was Leo’s strong arms wrapped around him holding him firmly to his plastron.

It occurred to Mikey to wonder for a moment as to why he was awake when Leo was still asleep since it was usually the other way around but he quickly decided that it took too much brain power and that he would much rather enjoy the moment.

Now that he was happy not worrying about who was awake and why, Mikey was able to turn his thoughts back to last night and the amazing time that he and Leo had together. Mikey wasn’t sure why but Leo had seemed determined to drive Mikey as crazy as he possibly could while taking no pleasure for himself.

That had really thrown Mikey off his game. The relationship between him and Leo had always been one of give and take and he couldn’t understand why his lover wouldn’t want to take what he so freely wanted to give.

It wasn’t that Mikey didn’t like what had happened last night. It had felt beyond incredible to have Leo responding to every sound that he made and driving him higher and higher in his desire. As good as it had felt though, it wasn’t perfect. Sure his climax had been intense but it had felt like there had been something lacking at the same time.

At the time Mikey hadn’t been able to put his finger on what the problem was. Part of that was because there wasn’t enough blood flowing to his brain at the moment. Now though Mikey had the time to think about it and he knew that it was because Leo wasn’t experiencing the same enjoyment that he was.

Slowly Mikey turned in Leo’s hold until he could look up at Leo’s face. Leo merely muttered quietly in his sleep and adjusted his hold on Mikey so that he still had as much contact as possible.

Even in his sleep Leo was doing his best to look after and take care of his mate and it just melted Mikey’s heart. He knew how much Leo loved him and it was so nice that his mate would go so far out of his way to show that.

On the other hand it also made Mikey a little sad that Leo wouldn’t take back. Leo was always going out of his way to think about other people and to give them what they needed but he never took for himself.

Mikey knew that it was just part of Leo being the oldest brother as well as the leader but now he was more than that. He was one half of a couple which meant that he would have to get used to taking because Mikey wasn’t about to let this become a one way street between the two of them. He was going to make sure that Leo got everything that he could possibly want and desire even if he had to tie his lover to the bed to do it.


	170. Hear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> September 3rd - Hear

The onset of evening usually meant a quieter lair as everyone began to wind down, relax, and get ready to head off to bed. Master Splinter had already retired for the evening leaving his sons with control of their home with the understanding that they wouldn’t create too much of a racket and disturb him.

Don and Raph had been watching a movie in the living room when Leo and Mikey had come to join them. Mikey had immediately snuggled in as close to Leo’s side as he could manage while Leo just wrapped his arms around his little brother and pulled him even closer. Neither of them had any interest in the movie that was playing.

The closer they drew to each other the less and less they could hear of the movie until it was barely background noise. They were so focused on each other that they didn’t even notice when Don and Raph got up and left to head up to their room.

Oblivious to everything around them, Leo and Mikey traded hungry kisses back and forth as well as possessive touches that served to heighten their pleasure and make them want more. More was happily given and received until they were both struggling to suppress the churrs that were building up inside of both of them.

While they had no doubt that their father was aware of what they did behind closed doors and inside their bedroom, they also had no doubt that he wanted to neither see nor hear them while they were enjoying each other’s bodies.

With much reluctance they finally pulled away from each other just enough to be able to take in a few breaths that weren’t completely laden with the scent of the other clouding their judgments. Not wanting to stay away from each other for long they quickly abandoned the couch and hurried up to their bedroom to continue on with their activities.

They had barely made it to their bed to collapse against each other when a strange sound broke through the haze. There was a weird thumping against the wall. Breaking apart they turned their heads so that they could better hear anything out of place.

A steady banging against the wall continued at a very even pace that neither sped up nor slowed down. It took them a moment for them to figure out just exactly what the sound was. The final piece of evidence was the long, loud drawn out moan of their emerald green brother’s voice calling out Don’s name as though trying to tell the world just how much he loved what his lover was doing to him.

“I thought Don sound-proofed our rooms so we shouldn’t be able to hear what they are doing and they can’t hear us,” Mikey said.

“Apparently he’s better at making Raph scream his name than he had originally thought,” responded Leo.

Leo tried to distract Mikey from the sounds that they could hear coming from their brothers with more kisses but it was too much for the sea green turtle to take.

“Dude I can’t focus with the two of them going at it like that,” Mikey huffed.

Leo wasn’t about to give up on his conquest of his mate just because his brothers were having their own fun.

“Come with me,” Leo ordered as he sat up and grabbed hold of Mikey’s hand.

While his room shared a wall with Don’s, Mikey’s old room did not which meant that they should be able to have some alone time without having to hear their brothers enjoying their own.


	171. Karma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> September 4th - Karma

The morning dawned calm and easily as Mikey and Leo woke up in what used to just be Mikey’s bedroom. Normally they would have spent the night in what had months ago become their shared bedroom but their brothers were being very loud with their nightly activities and had forced Leo and Mikey to choose between remaining where they were and listening to them or moving to a different room.

Now the oldest and youngest were down in the kitchen enjoying a nice light breakfast before they had to begin practice. They were on their own for the moment seeing as neither Don nor Raph had yet to make an appearance.

“I’m going to go give Sensei his morning tea and if Raph and Don aren’t up by then, I will go and wake them up,” Leo said as he stood up and carried the cup of tea out of the kitchen.

Shortly after Leo made his exit from the kitchen both Don and Raph showed up and began the process of making their own morning meals. Mikey’s eyes followed his brothers’ movements as a Cheshire cat grin broke out on his face. The last time that he and Leo had been loud in their own bedroom Don and Raph had made fun of them mercilessly and the way Mikey saw it, it was time for a little karma.

“Sooooo,” Mikey drew out what he was saying. “Did you too have fun last night? It sure sounded like it from where I was trying to sleep.”

Both Don and Raph felt their cheeks being painted with a dull red of embarrassment at being heard while they were making love.

“How did you hear us?” Don asked once he was able to regain his composure. “I sound proofed the walls around our room months ago. You shouldn’t have been able to hear anything.”

Mikey burst out laughing at how uncomfortable his older brothers looked and Don’s attempt to divert his attention away from his original question. It wasn’t often that he could make both of them squirm at the same time and he was relishing every moment.

“Dude I didn’t have to hear Raph screaming to know what you guys were doing,” Mikey laughed. “The sound of the bed thumping against the wall that connects your room to Leo’s was enough to keep us up and let us know what you were doing.”

A bright blush coated Don’s face as his younger brother made it known that he had heard his activities from the night before. Just as he was about to slink to the floor under the table to escape his brother’s teasing Leo came walking into the room and Don had a brief glimmer of hope that Mikey would be put in his place.

“Oh Dooon,” Leo pretended to moan out to tease him.

Leo turned and ran back to the dojo as Don jumped up from his seat and gave chase. Mikey laughed at his mate’s plight for a moment before noticing that it left him all alone in the room with Raph. Mikey noticed the mischievous look that Raph was giving him before he jumped up himself and ran after Leo hoping for protection. Karma went both ways after all.


	172. Cloud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> September 5th - Cloud

Living in such close quarters for all of their lives meant that time to themselves was something that was very precious. Time to spend as a couple while still in the lair without being too sweet and obnoxious to the others was also something that they all cherished.

Master Splinter had decided to go topside and visit April and check on her own training in the basics of ninjitsu so that she would be able to protect herself if she were out by herself at night. While he was gone Don had decided to go for a run to the junkyard to check for any supplies that he could use and Raph had agreed to tag along with him.

This left Leo and Mikey with the whole lair to themselves to do whatever they pleased. Earlier they had been watching the news at Leo’s request and had seen that it was going to be exceptionally cloudy tonight with a high chance of rain.

They had made sure to let Don and Raph know about that but they had still been determined to go out. Knowing that they had done what they could, Leo and Mikey just shrugged it off and finished watching the evening news.

When the program finally came to an end neither Mikey nor Leo wanted to just sit around and watch more television but they weren’t completely sure what they wanted to do. All they knew was that they wanted something that would bring them close together in physical contact.

For a brief period of time they considered retiring to their room and making love but neither of them felt quite in the mood at the moment. Instead they decided that they would spend some time in the dojo sparing with each other in order to get the physical contact that they were craving.

They had been sparring for over half an hour when they were startled out of their practice when they heard the front door slam closed. Master Splinter would have never slammed the door closed so they knew that it had to have been Don and Raph returning from their trip to the junkyard.

Leo and Mikey shared a quick look between them questioning if they really wanted to know what had caused their brothers to slam the door on their way back in since that wasn’t like either of them normally. Eventually curiosity won out in the end for Mikey and he scurried over to the door to peak outside and check out what his brothers were doing.

“What’s going on?” Leo asked unable to hold his own curiosity back.

“You know those clouds that we warned them about when they left that might rain?” Mikey asked. “Well we were right and it started raining while they were still outside and they are soaked.”

Leo bit his lip in order to try and hold back the amusement that he couldn’t help but feel at his younger brothers’ plight after they had been warned. Mikey had no such qualms about not giggling as he and Leo faced each other once more across the training mat. For right now they were going to let their brothers sort themselves out and not risk getting caught under their dark cloud.


	173. Tie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> September 6th - Tie

Mikey smiled smugly as he tugged at the ties that he had secured to each of the four corners of the bed that he and Leo shared. Nearly a week ago Leo had pinned Mikey to the bed and taken him to the heights of pleasure while taken none for himself. Mikey intended on evening out that score tonight and showing Leo just how much he loved him.

Leo wasn’t going to know what hit him and Mikey couldn’t wait to see the look on his lover’s face when he ended up tied down to their bed. Mikey’s head snapped towards the bedroom door when he heard footsteps approaching and immediately jumped up to hang from the ceiling and fade into the shadows.

The door opened and Leo stepped into the room with the plan of having a quick mediation session before getting ready for bed. What he wasn’t expecting was for Mikey to drop from the ceiling and hit him along the pressure points on the back of his neck causing him to drop to the ground in a giant heap.

Mikey was instantly by Leo’s side making sure that his brother hadn’t suffered any injuries during his fall. When he found not so much as a bruise Mikey smiled widely and slipped his hands under Leo’s arms and began dragging him over to the bed.

“It was so nice of you to drop in Leo,” Mikey said in a sing-song voice. “I plan on making sure that you enjoy your stay for as long as you are here and I plan on making that quite a while.”

As he talked Mikey used the ties that were already knotted to the bed to wrap around each of Leo’s wrists and ankles to hold him in place. He didn’t want Leo getting away before he was done with him and he knew that Leo was a master ninja so the ties would have to be strong.

“You should be getting the feeling back in your body shortly,” Mikey continues as he sat back and admired his work. “Believe me, I wouldn’t want you to miss any of the feelings that I am planning on giving you.”

“Mikey what do you think you are doing?” Leo asked as he started to regain the ability to wiggle his fingers. “Why am I tied to the bed?”

“Questions, questions, questions. And I thought I was supposed to be the inquisitive one,” Mikey teased as he scooted down Leo’s body a bit. “You didn’t seem to have a problem with having me pinned to the bed while you felt me up. I thought that you wouldn’t mind me doing the same to you.”

Leo tensed slightly as Mikey leaned in and began nuzzling at his neck, leaving nips and kisses behind. “You don’t have to do this Mikey. I did that because I wanted to show you how much I loved you, not because I wanted anything in return.”

“I know that Leo,” Mikey said passionately as he took Leo’s face in between his hands. “I’m not doing this because I feel like I have to repay you. I’m doing it because I want to repay you. You aren’t the only one that loves their mate and wants to show it. I love you just as much as you love me and this relationship is not a one way street. You deserve just as much pleasure as you give me.”

Leo was left speechless at Mikey’s words. He knew that his brother and mate loved him deeply but he was far more used to being the more dominant one who gave. Taking wasn’t something that Leo was used to but right now it didn’t seem like he was going to have much of a choice.

Slowly Mikey trailed his kissed from Leo’s neck down to his plastron, finally reaching his groin. By the time Mikey reached that point Leo was panting and struggling to keep his erection hidden. Normally he didn’t get worked up this quickly but the sight of Mikey acting so dominant plus the ties holding him to the bed were getting him all hot and bothered.

Instead of attaching his mouth to Leo’s slit and immediately suckling at it like Leo expected, Mikey began placing feather light kisses all around the area without ever actually touching the spot that Leo most wanted touched.

It was this precise teasing that was making Leo rock hard and unable to conceal himself any longer. A loud churr echoed out from Leo when Mikey finally turned his attention towards the sensitive organ and delicately licked just the tip of it.

That one action was enough to have Leo straining against the ties to try and get Mikey to take more of it into his warm, wet mouth. Mikey on the other hand wasn’t done teasing and pulled away, denying Leo the relief that he was looking for.

“Mikey,” Leo groaned hoping that his lover would take pity on him.

“Aren’t you the one always advocating patience?” questioned Mikey.

Using one finger he traced the length of Leo’s penis from the base where it met the rest of his body to the head that was oozing precome in a continuous stream. Once his finger was covered in the substance Mikey brought it up to his mouth and licked it clean.

Again Mikey covered his finger in Leo’s semen but this time he brought it up to Leo’s lips. “Do you want a taste Leo? It’s so yummy.”

Obligingly Leo opened his mouth and took the finger inside, tasting himself on Mikey’s appendage.

“It’s good isn’t it,” Mikey said as he pulled his now clean finger away. “I know I want more. I think the best way to get what I want is to go straight to the source.”

Mikey winked at Leo earning another churr for his flirting. As soon as Mikey got back down to the bottom of Leo’s plastron he immediately went back to work. Taking Leo’s erection into his mouth, Mikey started bobbing up and down rapidly.

There was no question in the younger’s mind that Leo was close and he wasn’t going to torture his brother any longer. That wasn’t the point of this after all. As Mikey dipped his head down as far as he could go without choking he churred sending vibrations all through the sensitive organ.

Leo pulled against the ties holding him to the bed as he tried to force as much of himself into the orifice that was giving him so much pleasure. Mikey just rolled with the punches and continued driving Leo higher and higher in his desire until Leo couldn’t hold back anymore.

With a loud churr mixed with a cry of pleasure, Leo spilled his seed into Mikey’s willing mouth as his mate and lover swallowed down everything that he had to give. Over and over Mikey swallowed around Leo’s penis increasing the pressure and drawing out Leo’s orgasm for as long as he possibly could.

Eventually Leo’s shaft began to soften, Mikey slurped up the last of the ejaculate and cleaned it with his tongue before allowing it to slip out of his mouth and for it to retreat back into the protective pocket inside Leo’s lower plastron.

Sitting up, Mikey reached behind him and untied the ropes around Leo’s ankles before doing the same with his wrists. Before laying down to cuddle with his half asleep mate, Mikey checked to make sure that Leo hadn’t accidentally hurt himself when he had pulled so hard against the rope.

Discovering that Leo was fine, Mikey laid down beside Leo and wrapped his arms around his middle and pulled him close. Leo’s eyes flickered open but he was far too relaxed to do anything else besides lay his head on Mikey’s shoulder and allow himself to fall into a dreamless sleep secure in the love of his mate.


	174. Lie Awake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> September 7th - Lie Awake

Even without a set alarm, Leo had woken up at the same time every day for so long that his body woke him up naturally whether he liked it or not. Right now he didn’t mind too much because as he lied awake in bed he found himself resting snuggly in Mikey’s arms.

Memories of the previous night filtered into Leo’s mind as he enjoyed the soft pillow that his mate’s shoulder made. Last night Mikey had tied him to the bed and teased him until he couldn’t take it anymore before eventually being allowed to explode into a powerful orgasm.

He barely remembered Mikey untying him from the bed he had felt so relaxed and comfortable. It had been one of the best nights that he and Mikey had spent together as a couple, following the night that he had done pretty much the exact same thing to Mikey.

While Leo knew that his brother was a good ninja, he had never expected the lengths that he would go to just to pull off a stunt like that. Using pressure points to make him compliant had been a stroke of genius and he was very impressed with Mikey’s tenacity.

Mikey had always been special to him as a brother but now he was his heart and soul. He was his everything and there were no lengths that Leo wouldn’t go to in order to make sure that Mikey was safe and happy.

While Leo cognitively knew that Mikey felt the same way about him, it was one thing to know something and another to experience it. Leo was so used to being the more dominant one and the one to give love that receiving it without condition was something that he was still getting used to.

Mikey had made a point of telling Leo while he was tied up that their relationship wasn’t just a one way street and that he deserved as much pleasure as he gave Mikey. That had rendered Leo speechless then and it still did now.

It wasn’t that Leo thought their relationship should be a one way street or that he didn’t feel that he was deserving of the same pleasure that he gave to Mikey. It was more that he had never thought that much about the roles that the two of them took before now.

Thinking back on it, they both initiated intimacy equally but during those times Leo tended to take the lead more often, making sure that Mikey was completely satisfied. Knowing that Mikey wanted to give him the same thing made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside and made laying awake with him in bed even better.

If Leo had his way he would just spend the rest of the day laying right here with Mikey in his arms and only move to go and get food or to use the bathroom. Unfortunately it was Friday and that meant that they had practice in the morning and they wouldn’t be able to just lay awake in bed all day.

While he knew that he wouldn’t be able to just lie awake in bed all day, he could enjoy this moment right here and now. Here in Mikey’s arms he was home and there was no place on Earth that he would rather be.


	175. Test

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> September 8th - Test

Another day meant another challenge to face and overcome. Leo and Mikey were the ones that planned on presenting the challenge however and it was Raph that they had in their sights that would have to deal with what they were planning on dishing out.

In the living room Raph was seated on one end of the couch. He was trying to read a magazine about motorcycles but it was clear that he was struggling to keep his focus. This just screamed out to Mikey as the perfect time to test Raph's patience and by the look on Leo’s face, Mikey wouldn’t be alone in his venture.

"It's just too good of an opportunity," Mikey whispered to Leo with excitement shining in his eyes hoping that Leo would be willing to play along.

The smile that Leo gave showed that he was game in testing Raph's patience to see if they could get under his skin. Sure steps took him over to the other end of the couch from Raph with Mikey following right behind on his heels.

“I was thinking that we should go out on a date tonight,” Mikey said loudly enough for Raph to hear as he plopped himself down onto Leo’s lap. “Just you and me. Out of the lair. Topside with all that space to run around in. That just sounds like the perfect night.”

Mikey was doing his best to rub in the fact that he and Leo could leave the lair and go wherever they wanted to while Raph couldn’t. Two days ago during practice he had gotten more rough with Mikey than he needed to be and Master Splinter had grounded him. This in turn made for perfect ammunition for teasing.

“So where do you think we should go to eat?” Leo asked his mate. “If we’re going out on a date than we need to go somewhere to eat. How does Chinese food sound?”

Mikey playfully stuck out his tongue at Leo suggestion. “I was thinking pizza.”

Leo leaned forward and attempted to nip at Mikey’s exposed tongue. “If you want pizza than that is what we shall have.”

“Does that mean that we can also stop at the comic book store?” Mikey asked bouncing up and down a bit in excitement. “They’ve got some new issues that I have been wanting to pick up.”

Leo cast a covert glance over to the side and could see Raph’s hands getting more tensed as they held his magazine which was the only sign that his patience was being tested and it was wearing thin. As much fun as he was having, he didn’t want to push Raph too far.

“Let’s head out than Mikey,” Leo announced as he stood up almost dumping Mikey out of his lap. “We have the whole night ahead of us and so many places to go so we better get started.”

Taking Mikey’s hand Leo led his mate out of the lair and up towards the street. As much fun as it had been to test Raph’s patience, a date with his love would be far more enjoyable.


	176. Imitation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> September 9th - Imitation

Mikey had been a prankster for the vast majority of his life. Even as a young turtle tot he would distract his brothers while they were eating so he could swipe some of their food and then play innocent. Just because he had grown up didn’t mean that he had changed that much.

Yesterday he and Leo had teamed up together to do their best to annoy Raph and tease him about a punishment that he was suffering from Master Splinter. While they had made a good team, Mikey realized that it had been awhile since he had pulled a prank on Leo.

As soon as Mikey came to that realization, he decided that he needed to fix that immediately. The biggest problem was that it wasn’t as easy to pull a prank on Leo as it was on Raph. Leo was a master ninja and could spot a trap a mile away.

Whatever Mikey chose to do he knew that he would either need to be extremely subtle or over the top and he was absolutely certain that he could manage the latter. Rubbing his hands in glee, Mikey was glad to be alone in the bedroom that he shared with his mate in order to get everything together in time to surprise his boyfriend.

Mikey’s stomach was just beginning to rumble with the desire for food when he put the finishing touches to his prank. When Mikey left his room to head down to the kitchen he was lacking in his signature orange mask and faithful nunchucks. In their place was one of Leo’s extra sky blue masks and strapped to Mikey’s back were Leo’s old practice swords.

By the time Mikey made it down to the kitchen his brothers were already seated at the table eating sandwiches. Don and Raph both stared at the change in their youngest brother but Leo was able to carefully hide his reaction behind a calm face.

This wasn’t the first time that Mikey had ever played dress up in an attempt to imitate them but he hadn’t done it since he was a young child. It had gotten under Leo’s skin back then but he was older now and he was determined not to let on how he felt about Mikey’s imitation of him.

Quickly Mikey joined his brothers at the table and made a sandwich which was healthier than what he would normally eat. It seemed to Leo that his mate was going to imitate not just his dress but at least some of his mannerisms as well. If Mikey wanted to play that game than Leo was going to see just how much his brother could take before he gave up.

As the day wore on Leo saw that Mikey really was determined to imitate him in all aspects. Mikey was quieter and more focused than he usually was. When Leo went into the dojo for his own practice before the scheduled session later in the evening, Mikey followed behind. When Leo sat down to meditate, Mikey was right by his side following suit.

After a whole day of this Leo’s patience was beginning to wear thin. He was often telling Mikey that he needed to focus more on his training but a complete imitation of his own mannerisms wasn’t what Leo had been talking about.

The breaking point for Leo came when Master Splinter called them to practice and Mikey entered the dojo in front of him and took Leo’s normal spot in front of their sensei. There was only so far that Leo could play along and losing the spot that he had always stood in was the final straw. Walking up to his brother, Leo picked him up bodily and moved him to where Mikey normally stood before turning away to claim his own spot.

As Leo stood in front of Master Splinter he could just feel the smirk that Mikey was throwing his way and knew that he had done exactly what Mikey wanted of him. He had fallen for the prank that Mikey was pulling knowing full well what was going on but was still unable to turn away and had played perfectly into Mikey’s hands. Now the only question was how he was going to get back at his mate.


	177. Real

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> September 10th - Real

Leo paced back and forth across the length of his room. Yesterday Mikey had worked hard to try and get under his skin by pulling a prank and it had worked wonderfully. Mikey had dressed up like Leo and imitated him all day long until Leo couldn’t take it any longer and during practice had made it clear that Mikey was to knock it off or face the consequences.

While Mikey had indeed stopped imitating him, Leo could just feel the smirk that was being thrown his way from his younger brother. Even Master Splinter, Raph, and Don were getting in on the laughing and Leo knew exactly who was to blame for him being the butt of this joke.

The question that now plagued Leo’s mind was how he was going to get back at Mikey. The fact that he was going to pay Mikey back for his prank was never in question. He just needed to come up with an appropriate punishment for Mikey impersonating him.

Just as Leo was spinning on his heels to head back in the other direction he was struck by inspiration. Mikey had done his best to imitate him but maybe the best thing to do would be to prove that there was only one real Leonardo.

Smirking widely Leo could almost feel the tail ends of his bandanas curl in anticipation. Stalking out of the bedroom, Leo went to search out his prey. Down in the living room Mikey was sitting on the couch playing a two player video game with Raph. The sounds of his hooting and hollering reached Leo’s ears and made him pause and smile at his mate’s exuberance.

That exuberance was going to be something that Leo was going to use to his full advantage as soon as he was able to get Mikey up to their room. Not bothering to take the stairs, Leo jumped over the railing down to the main floor and began walking over towards the couch.

Raph looked over his shoulder the moment he heard his brother land on the floor behind them. The look on Leo’s face told him all that he needed to know and he immediately paused the game and said good bye to Mikey before making a hasty exit.

Mikey was perplexed for a moment at Raph’s sudden disappearance but he wasn’t given a lot of time to think about it when two possessive hands landed on his shoulders from behind and directed his attention towards the forest green turtle standing above him.

“Hello there Mikey,” Leo purred as he allowed his hands to travel from Mikey’s shoulders to his biceps and back again. “How are you doing today?”

“I’m uh, I’m good,” Mikey managed suddenly nervous at the look on Leo’s face. “How are you doing?”

“Oh I’m real good. In fact I’m so good that I can’t be duplicated. I am the one and only real Leo despite attempts by someone who shall remain nameless. I think it’s time to teach that someone a lesson on not copying things when the real version already exists.”

Mikey could only swallow dryly as Leo’s mouth descended on top of his and took control. This wasn’t exactly what Mikey had in mind when he had pranked Leo yesterday but he couldn’t really say that he was complaining. Especially when Leo threw him over his shoulder and started up towards their bedroom with a clear purpose in his footsteps.


	178. Redemption

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> September 11th - Redemption

The four turtle brothers were slightly confused when they walked into the dojo this morning. In the middle of the room sat a small vase with a single iris flower in it. Behind the flower stood Master Splinter with his hands folded on top of his cane waiting for his sons.

“Today’s lesson shall be in patience,” Master Splinter announced as his four sons entered the dojo for this morning’s practice session.  
Together, acting as one mind, the boys knelt in from of their father and sensei and waited for more instructions as to what they would be expected to accomplish this morning.

A flower was not normally present in the room and anything placed in a prominent spot usually had something to do with what Master Splinter had planned for the day. They just couldn’t figure out what a flower had to do with patience.

“One at a time you will each be in charge of protecting this flower from your brothers,” Master Splinter began explaining to his students. “In order to increase the difficulty of this challenge the one protecting the flower will be blindfolded. If the blindfolded individual can protect the flower for five minutes they will considered the winner of the round. You will all be unarmed for this exercise. Leonardo, you will be first.”

Together the boys stood up from where they had been kneeling. Leo remained in the center of the room while Raph, Don, and Mikey each took their own place along the outside edge of the dojo’s large training mat.

Once Leo had his bandana spun sideways so that he could no longer see he took a guard position above the flower and waited. He knew that if his brothers wanted to win they would have to come near him. He didn’t need to move away from the flower to defend it.

Mikey was the first to move and try to get past his mate’s defenses. His footsteps were too loud and gave away his position very quickly to Leonardo who threw his brother over his shoulder and towards the far wall effortlessly.

Raph and Don each made their own attempts at procuring the flower for themselves. While they weren’t as loud as Mikey had been, they were equally unsuccessful with Leo thwarting their attempts almost as easily.

The five minutes were about halfway up and Leo had barely moved from his spot above the flower. It was at this point that Don thought of an idea that if pulled off perfectly might leave all three of the younger brothers as the victors.

Motioning to his brothers, Don signaled for them to wait. He knew that Leo could sense the time as it passed and got closer to the end of the limit. The longer the three of them waited to make their final move the more antsy Leo would become. Raph and Mikey caught on quickly to Don’s plan and followed his lead.

With only fifteen seconds remaining the waiting was up. Don motioned for Mikey to go after the flower just as he had the first time. While Leo was distracted fending off the noisy approach of his mate Raph and Don attacked at the same time.

By the time Leo had dispatched with Mikey he didn’t have time to deal with both Don and Raph. They had waited just long enough to force Leo’s hand into dealing with only one of them while the other breezed past him and grabbed the flower from the vase.

When Leo turned his bandana back around it was to see his younger brothers giving each other high threes in congratulations while Raph held the iris in his left hand. With a ruthful smile he walked over to where his brothers were standing.

“Celebrate now while you can,” Leo warned. “You each still have a turn defending the flower.”

The three younger brothers looked at each other with mirroring expressions. Leo was going to be looking for redemption after they were all able to best him and he was the most skilled when it came to tasks such as this. If they could beat him as a team, there was no way that any of them would be able to stand up to his individual redemption, let alone what he could do as part of a team.


	179. Waiting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> September 12th - Waiting

As a whole, Michelangelo was not a patient turtle. Sure he could be patient when he had to be or when it suited him but those times didn’t come around that often. It was even harder for him to be patient and wait for something when he wanted that something that very minute.

Right now the something that Mikey wanted was Leo. He didn’t have any particular activity that he wanted Leo for, he just wanted Leo. They could play video games, spar, make something to eat for dinner later, or just sit on the couch and do nothing. The activity didn’t matter in the least little bit to Mikey.

The problem that Mikey was facing in being able to spend some quality time with his mate was that Leo was currently occupied talking privately with Master Splinter. As the leader Leo went to Master Splinter for advice as well as when their father requested his presence so that they could talk about what Leo was doing and ways that he could improve.

Mikey knew that this was not only important for Leo as an individual but for their team as well. That didn’t mean that he had to like it when he was stuck sitting around waiting for Leo to be done so that they could spend time together.

As Mikey sat on the couch he couldn’t help but stare at his father’s closed door and will it to open so that he could be reunited with his lover once more. He knew that it wasn’t really like Leo was all that far away from him or that it had been that long since he had last seen him but that didn’t make Mikey miss him any less.

For the vast majority of his life Mikey had been alone without believing that he would ever have someone special to call his own. Even after Mikey had begun to realize that he was attracted to Leo, he was certain that his older brother would never feel the same way about him as he did for the leader.

Mikey had remained silent about his crush for as long as he could but he couldn’t contain himself forever. It had taken him a while to gather the courage to begin dropping hints to Leo that he liked him and waiting to see if Leo would respond positively or not.

The waiting had been the most nerve wracking time of his life and Mikey vividly remembered the relief that he felt when Leo finally told him that he loved him. Now that he could call his brother his mate, he didn’t want to be separated from him.

They had been together for a few days short of half a year at this point but Mikey still couldn’t get enough of his mate. He just loved being with him, no matter what it was they were doing. Time apart felt like an eternity. Having to wait to be in his lover’s presence was one of the hardest things that Mikey ever had to do.

Mikey was pulled from his thoughts when the door to his father’s bedroom opened and Leo walked out. The door had barely closed behind Leo when Mikey was launching himself across the room and into Leo’s arms.

“Hey Mikey,” Leo laughed as he ended up with an armful of Mikey. “What’s gotten you so excited?”

“I missed you,” Mikey answered simply smiling up so innocently, happy that he didn’t have to wait for Leo anymore. “But now you’re here and I can’t tell you how happy I am.”

“I think I have a good idea,” Leo whispered as he leaned down and placed a slow, sweet kiss on Mikey’s lips.


	180. Claim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> September 13th - Claim

Mikey’s clinginess from yesterday had continued into today but Leo wasn’t complaining too much about it. Having a hot turtle hardly more than a stone’s throw away from him at any given moment and going out of his way to touch and rub against him was something that Leo adored.

There was one downside to Mikey always holding onto him all day long. The touch and smell of his mate constantly surrounding him all day long was causing Leo’s libido to run ragged. By the time they were ready to go to bed Leo was having trouble holding back his hard erection.

Leo barely managed to drag Mikey into their bedroom before he allowed himself to drop down and throw Mikey onto the bed. A puff of air was pushed out of Mikey’s body from the landing and he hardly had a chance to gasp a breath back before Leo’s mouth was descending on top of his while the older turtle ground their bodies together.

Eventually Mikey had to pull his mouth away from Leo’s in order to take in some much needed air. Leo wasn’t about to be deterred however and just turned his attention towards the now exposed skin of Mikey’s neck that bobbed as his mate gasped to try and fill him lungs. A churr rumbled out of Mikey at the wave of lust that was taking over his body when he felt Leo’s hard penis rub against his lower plastron insistently.

“Mikey,” Leo moaned as he all but tried to crawl into Mikey’s shell with him. “Mikey I need you.”

“Take me Leo,” groaned Mikey. “Take me and claim me as yours. Please.”

As Mikey pleaded he allowed his own cock to come out of its protective pocket to be able to rub up against Leo’s. The moment their organs came into contact with each other they both felt sparks travel through their bodies serving to make them both harder.

“I don’t want to hurt you though,” Leo protested even as his penis made its way under Mikey’s tail to press against the tight entrance as though it had a mind of its own.

“Just go slow and you won’t hurt me. I trust you,” Mikey declared as he pushed himself closer to his mate managing to press the head of Leo’s cock inside of his body.

Leo groaned at the tight sensation that wrapped around him and couldn’t resist any longer. Following Mikey’s advice, Leo went slowly until he was completely sheathed inside of the tight, warm glove of Mikey’s body. Once he was fully inside, Leo gathered all of his focus to just hold still and give Mikey a chance to adjust to being so full without any prep so that he wouldn’t get hurt.

They held that position for a few minutes while Mikey adjusted before Mikey nodded and Leo pulled out to push back in again. The slow dry sliding of flesh against flesh was eased a bit by the precome that Leo was leaking but even then it created a dull burn for Mikey that gradually faded as Leo continued to strike at his prostate with his usual accuracy.

Leo was so worked up by that point that he was barely hanging on by a thread, doing his best to try and not leave Mikey unsatisfied. Mikey could tell by Leo’s face that his mate was close and began rhythmically contracting his anal muscles to wrap around Leo even tighter and push him over the edge into ecstasy.

A roaring churr of satisfaction issued from Leo as he emptied his seed deep inside his mate to instinctively claim the smaller turtle as his own. As Leo rocked into him, Mikey moved with Leo doing his best to draw out his lover’s orgasm for as long as he could and to give Leo as much pleasure as possible.

As good as it felt, nothing can last forever and slowly Leo began to calm down and catch his breath as his erection started to shrink back to normal and pull out of his mate. Looking down at his young lover Leo noticed that Mikey was still standing as hard and erect as when they had started.

“You didn’t finish,” Leo said sorrowfully. “Let me help you.”

Just as Leo began to reach down to take Mikey’s throbbing cock into his hand, three sea green fingers wrapped around his wrist stopping him in his place. Before Leo knew what was happening he found himself flying over the bed to land on his back with Mikey leaning over him.

“Oh you’ll help me all right Leo,” Mikey purred. “It just won’t be with your hand. You’re not the only one that likes to claim his mate.”


	181. Laundry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> September 14th - Laundry

For most people the process of slowly waking up curled against the one that you love most in the world was a pleasant experience. The gradual feeling of their arms wrapped around your body and the soft blankets surrounding you made the transition from sleep to wakefulness an enjoyable one.

This was not the transition that Mikey and Leo got to experience. Last night they had spent hours together making love as many times as they could before passing out in utter exhaustion into dreamless sleep. As much fun as they’d had at the time, it wasn’t as much fun in during the morning after.

When they had finally stopped screwing each other’s brains out, they had been covered in sweat from their impromptu workout and hadn’t bothered leaving their bedroom in order to clean the sweat from their bodies before going to sleep. They had figured that it was something that they could do when they got up but were now regretting that decision.

They both felt incredibly sticky and didn’t even want to feel their own skin sliding against itself let alone that of another.

On top of that, when they had finished making mad passionate love they had found the sheets that they were laying on top of to be more than a little wet with bodily fluids besides sweat. Neither had wanted to sleep on top of that during the night and so had striped the sheets from the bed and tossed them onto the floor on the other side of the room.

The problem with this was that those wet spots had hardened overnight and were now all crusty and hard to pull apart. Even worse was the fact that those dirty sheets had landed on top of their pile of dirty masks and other pieces of gear that needed to be cleaned.

The two tired turtles had known that they would have to be doing laundry today if they wanted clean masks or gear that didn’t smell like they had gone a week without being washed. Now though it looked like laundry was going to be an all day chore with the amount of stuff that now needed to be washed in order for it to be used again.

Groaning and grumbling about the unfairness of having to spend their day doing laundry just because they had wanted to have a little fun the night before, Leo and Mikey managed to pull themselves out of bed and began to gather together everything that they needed to wash.

As soon as they got to the closet where they kept the washing machine and dryer, they realized that they had another obstacle to overcome. The washer that they had was not built to handle large loads of laundry. They could manage to get everything into two loads but this left them with a difficult choice.

They would only be able to finish one load of laundry before it was time for them to start practice. That meant that they could wash their sheets first and get rid of the tell-tale evidence of the previous night's activities and go to practice naked. The other option was that they could wash their masks and gear before practice but this would leave out their sheets that everyone to be able to smell the clear scent of sex on.

In the end they decided that either way everyone was going to know what they had been doing last night but at least if they put the sheets in to wash first, they wouldn’t be able to smell it. With the washer running behind them, Leo and Mikey walked into the dojo together completely naked and ready to face their brothers’ teasing.


	182. Best Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> September 15th - Best Friends

The day was quiet and the lair was experiencing a rare sense of calm that was fairly unusual with four teenage boys living together in such close quarters. Raph and Don were occupied with each other playing a game of chess leaving Leo and Mikey to their own devices.  
Right now Mikey and Leo had situated themselves in the dojo and they didn’t plan on going anywhere any time soon. Leo was meditating while Mikey had a pad of paper and was working on creating his next master piece.

Back to back Leo and Mikey sat, supporting each other against each other’s carapaces. It didn’t take much for them to have fun with each other. Something as simple as sending the day sitting together working on their own forms of art was all they needed to have a good day.

This is the way that it had since they were young turtle tots. While Mikey could get very loud and excitable he also had times when he could be quiet and focused. The problem with having such varying emotion as that no one knew exactly what they were going to get from him and his two middle brothers weren’t always willing to put up with that.

Leo was different though. He always had time for his youngest brother and was willing to bend to keep his youngest brother entertained. It not only gave him a chance to hang out with his best friend but the times that Mikey was acting all wild and crazy gave Leo an excuse to relax and have fun.

The quiet and focus that were normal staples of Leo’s personality in turn helped Mikey to calm down and focus his own energies into something productive. That was where he had first discovered his love for creating art.

It had been one day when Leo was attempting to mediate when Mikey was seeking company. Leo had agreed that Mikey could stay with him as long as he was quiet. This had led Mikey to bringing some paper and crayons with him and a new tradition of the two of them hanging out like that was born.

They were able to give each other someone that they could turn to that would always be there to hang out with and spend time with. Such close proximity to one another was what ended up leading them to call each other their best friend.

It wasn’t even something that they had to think about. They provided things that the other desperately needed in order to be complete and whole. Their individual personalities had melded well together as children and it had only worked better as they had grown up.

Now they were a couple and they were finding that the time they had spent as best friends growing up was serving them well now. They hadn’t stopped being best friends when they became lovers but the love that they had for each other had grown deeper and stronger and neither one was about to let go of it any time soon.

So for now they would sit back to back doing their own activities but being as close to each other as they could ever hope to be.


	183. Catch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> September 16th - Catch

Leo wasn’t completely sure if he was more curious or annoyed. Today was Sunday which meant that there was no formal practice that the turtles were required to attend but that didn’t mean that they were forbidden from practicing on their own.

The oldest of the four especially wasn’t about to just sit around on his butt all day and not get in some kind of practice session. Just because Leo wanted to practice though didn’t mean that everyone was okay with Leo spending so much time running through katas and going over past lessons.

Mikey in particular had a distinct distaste for his mate working so much on the one day they had to spend all day long with each other with no other obligations. He wasn’t about to just sit around and complain though. He was going to take matters into his own hands and get Leo to come out and play with him.

Moving with sure footsteps, Mikey grabbed an old radio and tuned it to the most annoying station before jotting down a quick note. Once that was done, Mikey made his way as silently as possible outside the dojo before turning the radio on full blast and running away.

Inside the dojo, Leo had just sat down to meditate to finish up with his practice for the day. The loud music coming from outside the doors just wouldn’t let him reach that sense of peace however. Try as he might Leo just couldn’t tune it out.

With a huff, Leo stood up and made his way to the doors, yanking them open to find out what was going on. Outside all he could see was an abandoned radio and a noted which he picked up to read.

_Catch me if you can._

Leo stared at the note written in Mikey’s distinct handwriting for a moment trying to figure out what exactly it was that Mikey was looking for from him. Obviously Mikey wanted him to chase him but the question was still why and what would happen if Leo didn’t follow through with his mate’s plan.

Casting a glance at the radio that was still playing obnoxious music Leo could tell that if he didn’t play into Mikey’s hand right now than his younger brother would continue to up the ante until he had finally annoyed Leo enough to get him to chase him. Leo for his part did not want to see what else Mikey could come up with.

Picking up the radio Leo turned it off with a decisive click and looked around the lair to see where it was that Mikey may have been so that he could catch his young lover and find out what he was up to. Flipping open his phone, Leo keyed in a few buttons and soon the tracker in Mikey’s phone was activated showing the leader just where his mate was located.

Taking off at a run, Leo left the dojo and the lair behind him. The sewer tunnels were damp which meant that not only did Leo have the tracker to go by but Mikey’s footprints as well. Up ahead the distinct sound of giggling could be heard in the next tunnel.

Putting on a burst of speed, Leo rounded the corner to see Mikey lightly jogging up ahead of him. A few quick strides brought Leo up to where Mikey was and he quickly reached out his arms to catch his agile mate.

As soon as Leo had captured Mikey he spun them in a few circles before letting his love down onto his feet once more and turning him so that they were facing each other.

“So what happens now that I’ve caught you?” Leo asked, forgetting about his annoyance at being interrupted before.

“Now that you managed to catch me, you get to play with me,” Mikey said as he winked up at his mate showing just what he thought of the idea.


	184. Fly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> September 17th - Fly

Mikey was very excited tonight and was having a hard time containing it. Yesterday Don had announced that he had been working on modifications to the jet packs that he had made many months ago. Now all Mikey wanted to know was when they got to go and test them out and he was not above continuously bugging his brother until he got the information that he wanted.

Leo didn’t exactly endorse bugging Don while he was working but he did agree with Mikey on some respects of using the new invention. As far as the leader was concerned the jet packs had the potential to become a useful tool in their arsenal when they went out on patrol. They wouldn’t only be limited to the rooftops but could fly around and more easily escape if they got into too tight of a spot.

After being hounded by both Mikey and Leo together, Don couldn’t take it anymore and grabbed Raph to go up to the garage to work on making fuel for the jet packs so they could go flying tonight.

When Don had left it was obvious to Leo that his brother was becoming slightly annoyed with his oldest and youngest brothers so Leo kept Mikey with him so that they wouldn’t try Don’s patience too much.

After a few hours and a small gasoline fire, everything was ready to go and Don was ready to give his all clear for the guys to take to the skies. Mikey was so excited that he was the first one out the door and up onto the garage roof where they planned on taking off from.

Mikey barely could manage to stand still long enough to let Don wrap the safety straps around him so the he wouldn’t fall out of the jet pack midflight. Leo was able to keep his mate grounded long enough for Don to go over the new design. As soon as Don stopped talking though, all bets were off.

With a whoop of joy, Mikey pressed down on the start button and felt his feet lift off from the ground. Without waiting for Don to check on the stability of the flight, Mikey took off into the air and began soaring above the garage where Don had done all of his work.  
“I think that your boyfriend just took off without you,” Raph commented to Leo dryly.

“I suppose I better go after him before he gets lost flying around after clouds and runs out of fuel,” responded Leo as he pushed his own start button and took off into the night sky.

Mikey hadn’t gotten very far into his flight when Leo caught up with him. Smiling like a crazy person, Mikey flew in circles around Leo while his mate hovered in the air just watching the younger’s obvious enthusiasm.

“Fly with me Leo!” Mikey yelled out before he took off in a straight shot upwards.

Leo cast a quick glance behind him to check on his other brothers. Seeing that they were doing just fine he turned his attention back towards Mikey and took off after him. Mikey wasn’t the only one excited about going flying.


	185. Peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> September 18th - Peace

The hour as early but for some reason Leo was wide awake and he knew that he wouldn’t be falling back to sleep any time soon. Looking over to his side he could see Mikey laying back on his carapace with his limbs splayed out and snoring away without a care in the world.

The sight of his sleeping mate brought a smile to Leo’s face but he didn’t want to wake Mikey from his slumber when they had been out so late last night. They had all been so excited with the new jet packs that Don had made that they had stayed out until the early hours of the morning when they had finally run out of fuel and had to walk the last mile home.

Now practice was only an hour away and Leo wasn’t going to take away any more sleep from Mikey than he had to. As much as Leo would normally love to stay in bed and just hold his mate, right now he was feeling too restless to lay still and so he decided that now was as good a time as any to get up and start the day so that he wouldn’t disturb Mikey by tossing and turning.

Quietly and stealthily sliding from the bed, Leo got up and put on his gear and mask before leaving the room and heading downstairs to make himself some breakfast. On his way he passed by Don and Raph’s room and could hear the two of them beginning to stir inside.

Upon reaching the kitchen Leo grabbed a pot and filled it with some water and set it on the stove. It felt like a hot breakfast kind of morning and oatmeal sounded like a good choice to go with. As soon as the water began to boil Leo measured out three servings and dumped it in to cook.

Normally each of the brothers would fend for themselves when it came to making any meal that wasn’t dinner but Leo didn’t mind cooking for his two middle brothers. It would also be a nice peace offering to Raph.

Leo knew how grumpy Raph could be when he didn’t get a lot of sleep and that meant it was more likely for him to either get into a fight with the leader or to take out his frustrations on his youngest brother when he got too excitable. If he could head his most volatile brother off at the pass with a peace offering than maybe that would put Raph in a good mood for the rest of the day.

The food had just finished cooking when Don and Raph entered the kitchen. Don headed straight for the coffee while Raph sat down at the table and found a bowl of oatmeal placed in front of him. Leo just smile as Raph grabbed a spoon to begin eating.

The spoon was halfway to Raph’s mouth when the red banded turtle stopped and gave it a sniff. Leo scrunched his eyes in confusion as he looked down at his own food to see if there was anything amiss. It was only when Raph grabbed some honey and brown sugar to add to his oatmeal that Leo remembered that his brother didn’t like to eat it plain like he did.

Using his spoon to scoop in generous portions of the sweeteners, Raph locked eyes with Leo as he almost defiantly took a big bite and put it in his mouth before chewing and swallowing. Leo just smiled and shook his head and went back to eating his own bowl of oatmeal. It was now Raph’s peace offering to do with as he please and that was all that Leo cared about this early in the morning.


	186. Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> September 19th - Death

_Everything was dark. There was hardly any light to be found anywhere. Mikey had always been wary of the dark since he was a young child. It was no longer something that frightened him. After all he was a ninja and that meant being able to become one with the shadows and to embrace the darkness. That only meant that he knew the dangers that could be lurking in the darkness._

_It didn't help that Mikey couldn't sense the presence of his brothers anywhere. While he was more than capable of defending himself they all fought best as a team. Not having his brothers and especially Leo at his back if he should end up needing help made Mikey even more nervous._

_The longer Mikey looked around the more his eyes adjusted to the lack of light. With this adjustment came the ability to perceive distinct shapes and figures. This perception came with the realization that the figures were actually bodies laying prone on the ground completely lifeless._

_With a cry of absolute sorrow, Mikey hurled himself towards the bodies. There were only four people in the entire world that Mikey knew of that had rounded backs because of their shells and he was one of them._

_As soon as he reached his closest brother's side Mikey fell to his knees and pulled the body into his arms. Leo’s dull, unseeing eyes stared up into space no longer able to register the face he once loved looking down at him._

_Tears began to pour from Mikey's eyes as it slowly sank in that not only had he lost his three older brothers but his mate as well. Mikey choked back a sob as he rocked his body back and forth clutching Leo to his chest as though he would never let go._

With a start Mikey's eyes snapped open to see that he was laying safely in the bed that he shared with the Leo. Bringing a hand up to his face, Mikey could feel real tears coating his face from the power of the dream. The room was sufficiently illuminated by the night light plugged in against the far wall so that the room could be seen easily. This gave Mikey enough light to see that he was alone in a bad.

Panic began to rise up inside Mikey until his gaze landed on the bedside alarm clock and saw what time it was. While it was early, it was also late enough that Leo was probably up already and getting in an early practice or meditation session in the dojo to start the day.

Normally Mikey would have just rolled over and gone back to sleep but the death of his family in his dream still clung to his nerves, refusing to let his mind rest. Throwing the sheet off of him, Mikey slid out of bed and left the room in search of his mate. There was no way that he would be able to rest easily until he could see for himself that Leo was alive and well.

Quietly Mikey poked his head into the dojo and saw Leo sitting against the back wall meditating. Seeing his older brother alive and well helped to ease the fist that was clenched around his heart. Now that he could see Leo though, Mikey couldn’t bring himself to leave the room.

Stepping into the room fully, Mikey closed the door behind him and made his way over to where his brother was seated. He knew without a doubt that Leo could sense his presence but his mate was letting Mikey decide what he needed.

Once he got to Leo’s side he laid down on the floor and put his head on Leo’s lap before closing his eyes. Logically Mikey knew that it had just been a dream but it was still enough to shake him and the comforting presence of his mate was what he needed right now.

Just as Mikey was beginning to fall into a light doze he felt Leo’s arm shift and wrap over his shoulders. No matter what happened Leo was always there to give him the comfort that he needed and that was something that Mikey would never let go of.


	187. Complete

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> September 20th - Complete

Evening had fallen over the lair once more and that meant that it was time for the guys to figure out how they were going to spend their time. Earlier Mikey had tried begging Don to make more fuel for the jet packs so that they could go flying again.

Don turned down that idea due to the amount of work that would go into making their own gasoline since they couldn’t go out and get their own. Mikey had been disappointed to be sure since he’d had so much fun flying the other night but he understood that Don didn’t always have the time for something like that.

Instead they all decided that they would just stay in for the night and watch a movie together. Mikey picked out a cliché romantic comedy to laugh at while he and Don got some snacks ready for them to eat.

While Don and Mikey were in the kitchen Raph took a spot at the end of the couch and Leo sat down in the side chair. As soon as the food was ready Don took his place at Raph’s side and Mikey plopped down on Leo’s lap to snuggle up close to him.

As soon as everyone was settled down where they wanted to be Leo picked up the remote that was sitting beside him and started the movie. While they watched, Mikey had fun nuzzling Leo and getting nuzzled back.

The third act was drawing to a close and the main male character drew the female protagonist into his arms and whispered to her, “You complete me.”

This one line caused both Don and Raph to burst out laughing and have Leo and Mikey give them strange looks.

“What are you guys laughing at,” Mikey asked almost indignantly. “That’s such a sweet line.”

“Sweet, maybe,” Raph responded, “but it’s also totally clichéd.”

Their brothers were still giving them confused looks as to why they would find this line funny. To Leo and Mikey it was just another nice line as far as they were concerned.

“For example, it’s not like Raph completes me even though we’re together,” Don explained. “I am my own person full and complete on my own. He compliments me however with his own personality but I don’t need him to be a whole.”

“I feel the same about Don,” Raph agreed pulling said turtle closer to his body. “I can be myself without him. I want to be with him, I just don’t need to be.”

Leo and Mikey nodded their understanding of what their brothers were saying but they didn’t completely agree with them either. Yes they were complete individuals and that could be enough for them to live as the rest of their lives.

As good as that was, they did complete each other. As individuals they had both strengths and weaknesses and they complimented each other’s strengths and made up for each other’s weaknesses. They were complete individuals but they were also a complete couple and that made them even stronger than they could possibly be on their own.


	188. Failure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> September 21st - Failure

Whenever love was described in either books or movies it was always made up to be a wonderful and grand thing. It was what made the world go round and made hearts sing out in joy. Right now Mikey was pretty sure that the writers that came up with those lines were full of shit.

He loved Leonardo with all of his heart. He really did. There were times however that Mikey was sure if they didn’t love each other as much as they did that they would completely fail as a couple. Their personalities were so different and usually those differences complemented each other but right now they were just driving the two turtles in question completely crazy.

The failure had started bright and early this morning. Mikey had woken up just before Leo usually awoke and had an awesome idea as to how to get his lover up for the day. As softly as he could manage so as to not alert Leo as to what he was doing, Mikey had leaned over his sleeping brother as he initiated a slow, intimate kiss.

As good an idea as it was, Mikey hadn’t been expecting it to be a complete failure. Leo was a light sleeper and had trained himself to always be ready for an attack which meant that when he felt Mikey hovering over him and touching him, he reacted without thinking.

Before the leader even had a chance to open his eyes his body was already moving. His hips thrust up to throw off his supposed attacker. At the same time his hands flew up to grab at the hand that Mikey had placed on his side to stabilize himself and to reach for his assailant’s throat.

It wasn’t until Mikey’s distressed cries broke their way through Leo’s mind that the oldest realized that he wasn’t actually under any attack. With eyes springing open, Leo immediately released his punishing hold on his brother and scooted away from him in the bed.

“Mikey what’s going on?” Leo snapped trying to conceal his fright at what had just occurred.

“I was just trying to wake you up with a kiss like you’ve done with me before,” Mikey shot back, annoyed that his show of love had ended in such a failure.

With quick, short movements, Leo pushed himself up and away from Mikey so that he was sitting upright. For a moment they just stared at each other waiting for the other to begin talking.

Leo was the first to sigh and break off the staring contest. “I know you were just trying to wake me up like I’ve done with you in the past Mikey and I do appreciate the gesture,” Leo said contritely. “I didn’t mean to hurt you. I just didn’t know what was going on and just reacted.”

“I never attacked you when you kissed me awake,” Mikey pouted.

The pout on his lover’s face took the last of Leo’s anxiousness away. Carefully he scooted over closer to Mikey until he could wrap his arms around Mikey’s shoulders.

“I know and I didn’t mean to. If I had known that it was you then I never would have acted that way,” whispered Leo.

Not satisfied with the fact that the pout hadn’t completely faded from Mikey’s face, Leo leaned in and captured his mate’s lips so a slow, soul searing kiss. At first Mikey tried to resist and hold on to his pout just on principle but when Leo’s tongue traced across his lips asking for entrance he couldn’t hold out any longer.

While his actual plan of waking Leo up with a kiss may have ended in failure, Mikey couldn’t argue with the end result.


	189. Explain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> September 22nd - Explain

Evening practice was just ending and the boys were leaving the dojo when the doors to the elevator that led up to the garage opened and April and Casey walked out. Together they were carrying three long pieces of wood.

Yesterday Don and Raph had gotten a little excited when they were alone in their bedroom and had ended up breaking their bed and April and Casey had offered to bring some wood to fix it. All four of the boys paused so that they could say hi to their friends.

“Hey guys,” Don greeted his friends as he walked over to take the woods from April. “I really appreciate you doing this for me.”

“Not a problem Donnie,” April assured him.

“So what exactly do you need all of this wood for?” Casey asked.

Don could feel his cheeks flush at the question. He knew that his friend knew about his relationship with Raph but that didn’t mean he wanted to broadcast all of the sordid details. Mikey on the other hand didn’t seem to share Don’s feelings as he burst out laughing at Casey’s question.

“Don and Raph were having a little fun yesterday and broke their bed,” Mikey laughed as he explained what happened to Casey.

Casey burst into laughter at the news and even April covered her mouth with her hand to try and keep in the giggles that were escaping her. Raph who had gone to grab a bottle of water from the kitchen joined them just in time to hear Mikey’s comment and felt his own cheeks darken in embarrassment.

“The slats holding up the box spring and mattress broke yesterday unexpectedly and I needed new planks to fix them,” Don said trying to steer the conversation back into safer waters.

Casey wasn’t about to be dissuaded from teasing his friend now that he had sensed a weakness.

“So what exactly were you doing that broke a bed?” Casey asked as he threw an arm around Raph’s shoulders and pulled him close so that he couldn’t get away.

Raph wasn’t about to put up with his friend teasing him like that and shoved him away. “You know what we were doing bonehead,” Raph countered. “And if you don’t than I feel bad for April that she doesn’t have a real man to take care of her.”

This left Casey speechless with no comeback and April ducked her own head in embarrassment.

“Do you need any help cutting the pieces to size Don?” April asked trying to change the topic of conversation now that it had turned to her own love life in the bedroom. “I’m willing to lend an extra hand to help you fix your bed if you need it.”

Don was still so embarrassed that he didn’t say anything as he quickly ushered April up towards the bedroom in question and away from Mikey’s teasing. At the same time Raph led Casey out of the room to explain to him why it wasn’t a good idea to piss off a protective turtle by teasing his mate.

This left Leo and Mikey standing by themselves as Mikey continued to quietly chuckle.

“Did you really need to explain to Casey what happened? You know that he can get into enough trouble all on his own,” Leo lightly admonished his brother.

“He’d have found out on his own eventually. I just wanted to be there when that happened and what better way to make sure of it than to be the one to explain it to him,” Mikey replied.

“You are completely incorrigible,” teased Leo as he wrapped his arms around Mikey’s waist and pulled him close.

Mikey threw his own arms around Leo’s shoulders and leaned in until there was no space between them. “And that is why you love me.”


	190. News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> September 23rd - News

Dinner was done and everyone was settling down to relax for the evening before it got late enough that they would begin to head off towards bed. This meant that it was time for Leo’s nightly ritual of sitting down to watch the news to see what was happening in the world above them.

The news may not have been Mikey’s favorite thing to watch on television, cartoons certainly ranked higher, but he wasn’t about to lose out on time in Leo’s company if he could help it.

Honor was something that they guys had been raised to believe in and live their lives by. That was why they went on patrols of the city and put their own lives on the line to help complete strangers that would usually just scream at the sight of them and run away as fast as they could.

While they didn’t go on patrol of the city every single night, they also didn’t like the feeling when they couldn’t go for reasons outside of their control. It made them feel powerless to stop whatever crimes might occur in their absence but they also knew that in order to protect other people they needed to keep themselves safe from harm.

As the leader of his team it was up to Leo to determine if it was safe enough for them to go topside to patrol the city without risking serious harm to their safety and secrecy. Nights when the news reported an increase in police patrols or signs that showed a rapid surge in Foot movement were usually nights when they would need to stay cooped up down in their home.

While they had been trained to be able to fight the Foot and Purple Dragons to keep the criminals from hurting innocent people, Leo also knew when they were stacked up against an enemy that they couldn’t beat and he wasn’t willing to risk his brothers’ lives on a foolhardy venture that would end in disaster.

Mikey knew just how anxious Leo could become while they were watching the news. The weight of Leo’s leadership was a heavy burden and it only felt worse when he had to make the decision as to whether or not it was safe for them to go up to the surface or if it would just be risking the safety of his family.

It wasn’t hard for Mikey to see his mate’s shoulders begin to tense up as more and more bad news came across the screen and made it more and more likely that they wouldn’t be going topside for a while. It was always hard being cooped up down in the lair without the opportunity to run free but being the one to make that decision was even harder for Leo.

Mikey and Don wouldn’t mind having to stay at home for a few days since they could easily occupy themselves with their own tasks. Leo was always happy as long as he was with his family. The biggest problem would be Raph. He didn’t like feeling like he was being kept prisoner.

Right now he was spending some quality time with Don in their newly repaired bed so Leo wouldn’t have to break the bed news to him until tomorrow. This meant that Mikey had the whole night to try and get Leo to relax and the youngest was going to do his very best.


	191. Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> September 24th - Comfort

Night was falling over the city and that meant it was the perfect time to go topside if one wants to be able to hide in the shadows. The only problem with this plan was the fact that the Foot had stepped up their own patrols making it too dangerous for the turtles to leave their home.

While Don and Mikey were fine staying home and playing Pac Man, Raph wanted to go for a ride on his motorcycle and wasn’t happy with Leo telling him that he couldn’t.

“Raph I already told you. You can’t go topside tonight,” Leo told his brother angrily. “Our enemies have stepped up their own patrols and it’s too dangerous.”

“I don’t recall asking your permission to go for a drive,” Raph shot back as he stalked across the living room and towards the elevator. “They expect to see us on the roofs Leo, not driving around in the streets around other humans.”

Leo wasn’t about to just give up that easily. Picking up his pace he managed to catch up with Raph and grab onto his arm. This caused Raph to finally stop but it wasn’t a permanent solution. While Leo may have been the master in the dojo it was Raph who was the one with the most experience with street fighting in close quarters.

With a quick twist and upper cut to Leo’s shoulder causing his arm to go numb, Raph wrenched himself away and made it onto the elevator. Before Leo could try going after him again Don intervened and blocked Leo’s path.

“Just wait a minute Leo,” Don calmly told him.

“Don you know why I want him to stay in tonight,” Leo pressed on. “It’s too dangerous with so many enemies roaming around topside.”  
“I know that,” Don responded. “That’s why I sabotaged both of our bikes and the Battleshell so he can’t go anywhere.”

The words had barely left Don’s mouth when the elevator doors opened again and Raph came storming out of them. Angrily he brushed past Don and shoved a finger into Leo’s chest.

“You smug, arrogant, bastard,” Raph snarled. “Ordering me to stay home isn’t good enough for you. You actually went up and messed with my bike. I swear if you damaged it in any way you’re gonna be in a world of hurt.”

This was exactly what Don had feared would happen and he quickly worked his way between his brothers before things could get even more out of hand.

“Leo didn’t touch your bike Raph,” Don interjected. “I did.”

The look of hurt and betrayal that flashed across Raph’s face cut Don deep. He knew that he had done what he needed to do to protect his mate but that didn’t mean that he wanted to hurt him.

“So you’re siding with Leo now are you,” Raph snapped. “Fine! See if I care!”

Raph didn’t waste any more time before spinning on his heels and storming upstairs to the bedroom. Don flinched when the door slammed closed behind Raph.

Slowly Mikey walked over and wrapped him arms around Don’s shoulders. “You okay Donnie?” Mikey asked softly trying to give his brother all the comfort that he could.

“Not really,” Don answered.

Quietly Don pulled away from Mikey’s hold and made his way to his lab. He had a cot in there and that is where he planned on spending the night all alone.

Mikey turned to look at Leo, eyes clearly reflecting his sadness at this turn of events. He hated to see any of his brothers hurting and somehow it made it worse when it was Donnie. Mikey just wanted to be able to give his brother some comfort but he knew that there was nothing that he could do at the moment.

Walking forward Leo wrapped his own arms around Mikey’s shoulders and held him close. There was nothing that he could do to alleviate Raph’s anger or Donnie’s sorrow at the moment but he could at least comfort his own mate as best he could.


	192. Stop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> September 25th - Stop

Morning practice was an exercise in awkwardness. Things between Raph and Don weren’t back to normal yet, not having had a chance to talk to one another alone, but they weren’t hostile towards each other either.

When practice was over Raph disappeared into the bathroom for a shower. Don took one look at the closed door and headed straight over to the elevator and up to the garage. Leo and Mikey stood in the doorway to the dojo watching their two brothers go in opposite directions.

It hurt that their brothers were still hurting and unable to reconcile at the moment but both Leo and Mikey knew that there wasn’t much that they could do about it. It was something that Don and Raph had to figure out for themselves in order to truly make up and remain a strong couple.

Just because Mikey and Leo knew that it was in their brothers’ best interests for them to make up after the fight all on their own didn’t make it any easier for the oldest and youngest. Since they couldn’t do anything to help their family, they sat together on the couch to draw comfort and strength from each other.

They had been sitting together for about ten minutes when they heard the shower turn off and saw Raph exit the bathroom. The hothead slowly approached Don’s lab before turning towards their bedroom and eventually setting his sights on the elevator to the garage when he found the first two locations empty.

Raph and Don had been up in the garage together for a while now and Mikey was beginning to fidget. He needed to know if they were making up or beating each other up. Unable to sit still any longer, Mikey left his spot on the couch next to Leo and made his way over the elevator and took his own trip up to the garage.

Leo remained where he was knowing that not only did he have more patience than Mikey did but there was also the fact that he and Raph had started the fight that Don got dragged into and therefore he was probably the last one that would be helpful right now.

Leo had barely begun to spiral down into his morose thoughts when the elevator opened up and Mikey came stomping out.

“I have to stop doing that,” Mikey grumbled as he walked farther into their home to flop down onto the couch next to Leo again.

“You have to stop doing what?” asked Leo trying to figure out what his mate was talking about.

“I walked into the garage to make sure that they weren’t still fighting and instead I saw Don screwing Raph in the back of the Battleshell,” huffed Mikey.

Leo bit his lip and raised a hand to his mouth to try and stifle his laughter.

“It wouldn’t be such a problem if they would stop having sex out in public and just kept themselves to their bedroom,” Mikey continued.

Before he knew what was happening, Mikey found himself flung onto his back on the couch with Leo hovering over him.

“So you’re saying that if I offered to ravage you right here and now you would turn me down because we aren’t in our bedroom?” Leo pressed.

Mikey gulped as he stared up the hungry look in Leo’s eyes. “I suppose I could be convinced of the merits of sex outside the bedroom.”


	193. Scandal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> September 26th - Scandal

Ever since Mikey had walked in on Don and Raph having sex in the Battleshell yesterday he couldn’t stop thinking about how to turn that information to his advantage in order to annoy his brothers and get a good laugh out of it.

The fact that he had seen tough, macho Raph submitting to Don was the perfect bit of gold to create a mini scandal with. There was no doubt in Mikey’s mind that Raph wouldn’t want that information widely spread around either, though he had obviously been enjoying himself.

There had been no lack of jokes about Raph turning into a big softie and Don wearing the pants in their relationship. Raph had taken it all in stride at the beginning of the day but as it went on it became more difficult for him to rein in his annoyance.

The last straw was when Mikey had reached for his mask with the intention of tying it into a bow. The minute Mikey took hold of one of his bandana tails in his hands Raph launched himself across the table and tackled his brother to the floor.

Mikey had been expecting this reaction and managed to wiggle his way out of Raph’s arms. This was no deterrent for the red banded turtle who got right back up and took off after him. Mikey may usually be the fastest but Raph could keep up when he was motivated and that was definitely the case now.

Don and Leo were left standing in the doorway watching their mates running around. This wasn’t the first time they had ever witnessed this chase scene but it did cause them a lot of grief with the things that had to be repaired and it could get old very fast.

“Leo,” Don whispered to his brother. “Has Mikey ever topped you in the bedroom?”

“That’s a rather personal question Don,” Leo said back. “But yeah. We’ve switched positions in the past but most of the time Mikey is on the bottom.”

Don nodded to indicate that he had heard and walked out into the living room where Mikey and Raph were running around and jumping over the couch and pool of water. Quickly he moved to stand in the center of the room where his brothers wouldn’t be able to help but notice.

“So Mikey,” Don said loudly in order to get his attention. “You’ve been going to great pains to give Raph grief about supposedly being the girl of our relationship. Well apparently the same can be said of you. You bottom to Leo most of the time. We’ve certainly heard you through the walls often enough to guess that. So should you start wearing skirts and bows too?”

Mikey and Raph froze where they were with Raph pinning his younger brother to the floor. A wide grin made its way onto Raph’s face as he smirked down at the helpless turtle below him. Mikey gulped at having been caught in his own hypocrisy. Standing up Raph walked over to the couch leaving Mikey on the floor.

“I trust I made my point?” Don questioned as he moved to join his mate in celebrating in their small victory of silencing Mikey’s taunts for the moment, knowing that it wouldn’t last long.


	194. Fix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> September 27th - Fix

Master Splinter kneeled at the edge of the practice mat in the dojo as he watched his sons go through their morning katas. They were ones that his sons had learned as young children and knew by heart at this point in their lives. It was good to go over the basics at times since they are the building block on which everything else is built.

Watching his sons move together as a single unit always served to warm his heart and bring him joy. Their happiness was nearly palatable. Growing up together with no outside influence had forged a relationship between the four of them that was tested by time and as strong as steel.

This didn’t mean that they were without their faults however. While each of them had their own personal strengths, they also had weaknesses that needed to be fixed and improved upon. Master Splinter had worried at first that if his sons were to pair off it would only create more problems than fixing any.

This division into pairs had not taken anything away from their relationship as four brothers though. This had been Master Splinter’s biggest concern when he first deduced that his genius and most passionate sons were falling in love with each other. He didn’t want there to be a rift should such a relationship come to light. A romantic bond between his oldest and youngest sons might have only proved to widen that gap.

Instead of drawing away from one another, their pair bonding had only brought all four of his sons closer together. Raphael and Donatello had started a change in their family which Leo and Mikey had continued that had helped all of them grow and mature from unruly teenagers to strong, capable, and independent young men.

While romantic love would never have been Master Splinter’s first idea to help to fix the weaknesses that his sons possessed, he certainly could not argue with the results that it had brought about.

It had drawn his two oldest children closer after years of struggling with their relationship. Both were extraordinarily headstrong and had butted heads for years as they grew up. Now that they each had a partner that balance them out they were able to relate to each other better. Seeking advice for how to deal with their younger mates had also given them something to bond over.

This change had also been beneficial to his younger two as well. Donatello had been drawn out of his lab more than he had been previously and was exhibiting more confidence in himself. Mikey, though still hyper, had learned to harness that energy and turn it into something productive.

Everything that had happened over the past nine months had changed their family but as far as Master Splinter could see all of those changes were for the better. As long as they could hold together as they did now he had no fear for them once the day came that he would no longer be with them.

Looking at them in front of him now gave Master Splinter a great sense of joy and accomplishment. Even standing apart from each other as they moved fluidly through the space he could feel their spirits seeking each other out. As a father he couldn’t ask for more for his beloved sons.


	195. Daydream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> September 28th - Daydream

Mikey had always been a very excitable turtle. He liked having attention on him and loved it when it was Leo’s attention that he had captured. Right now Mikey would love to have Leo’s undivided attention right now but his mate was currently in the dojo sparring with Raph and he didn’t want to bother his mate and take him away from something that he was enjoying doing.

This meant that if Mikey was going to have a little fun, he was going to have to do it on his own. That didn’t bother him overly much. He was a very imaginative turtle and knew how to have a little fun all by himself. All he needed was someplace private and his room was the perfect spot.

Once the door was closed behind him, Mikey laid down on the bed and closed his eyes. While he could daydream wherever he was, it was easier to make the daydream more vivid and that was exactly what he was looking to do right now.

Leaning back into Leo’s pillow, Mikey took a deep breath, breathing in the unique scent of his lover. That strong smell never failed to send a jolt straight down to his groin. With Leo’s scent now surrounding him, it was easy for Mikey to daydream that his lover was actually in the room with him.

As Mikey allowed Leo’s scent to wrap around him, he also allowed his hands to roam all over his body and to pretend that they were Leo’s. Each touch and caress of “Leo’s” hands increased the pleasure that he was feeling and stoked the fire that was beginning to burn in his blood and pool down in his groin.

Lazy hands roamed over his body with the possessive touch that Leo so commonly used when they played together. Each caress was purposeful in its desire to elicit as many positive responses as possible. Along his sides and over his plastron, Mikey imagined Leo’s hands moving closer and closer to the portion of his anatomy that was begging to be touched.

When his cock was finally released from its protective prison, the three fingered hand was quick to take it into its grasp. Sensual patterns were drawn following the pulsing veins up to the head to swipe at the pearl of precome that was glistening at the top.

A low churr filled the air as the sensitive head was stroked and more precome drizzled out to coat the length of his erection to make it nice and slick as he began to stroke himself from base to tip and back down again.

At first Mikey kept a slow pace just enjoying each spark of desire that traveled through him. While he did this Mikey let his mind wander to daydream that it was Leo’s tight ass that he was working his way into. Just that thought along was able to make him twitch in his hand and for his pace to speed up.

Mikey’s pants and churrs got louder and filled the room. Faster and faster Mikey’s hand flew over his hard cock, coating every inch of it with the heavily leaking fluids. At the same time his other hand continued to fondle his tail, occasionally pinching the tip to add to the sensations that he was feeling.

His hands knew so well how to touch his own body that is didn’t take long for Mikey to reach his climax with Leo’s name being cried out from his lips. Mikey’s touch was a blur as it sped over his cock milking as much of his seed as he could as he endeavored to make his orgasm last as long as possible.

Eventually he couldn’t hold onto that natural high any longer and he slowly came back down to normal. Releasing his grip on his spent cock Mikey allowed his hand to fall onto his wet plastron as he worked on catching his breath before he could wipe the mess away.  
His brothers liked to tease him that he had a wild imagination but they had no idea just how wild his daydreams could be.


	196. Cheating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> September 29th - Cheating

Tonight’s evening practice was full of close contact and friendly rivalries. Master Splinter had decided that instead of merely sparring with one another they needed to hone their skills at hand to hand combat and escaping being pinned to the ground. Each of them would get a change against everyone else to experience the full range of skills each member of the family had to offer.

The first up were Raph and Mikey. The younger of the two was hyped up from the candy that he had eaten earlier in the day and so was bouncing around and making it hard for Raph to catch him. He figured if Raph couldn’t catch him, he couldn’t pin him, and that he could wear his older brother down.

Raph still had a seed of annoyance at Mikey’s teasing remarks after he had walked in on him and Don having sex in the garage. Deciding to play it smart, Raph held back a bit until Master Splinter reminded Mikey that this was a hand to hand exercise. As soon as he stopped bouncing away Raph made his move taking Mikey down to the floor and becoming the victor.

Leo and Don were up next. Don was used to using his bo and keeping his opponents at a distance from him so he quickly found himself at a disadvantage to his older brother. Leo jumped on this fast and came at Don quickly not giving him a moment to strategize and soon had him pinned to the ground.

Up next was Mikey versus Leo. Having lost once already Mikey now had a pout on his face and a new focus on practice. As cute as Leo found his mate’s pouting to be, he wasn’t about to go easy on him. Going easy on his lover in practice could easily lead to his death in the middle of a real battle.

Mikey knew that Leo wasn’t going to just give in to him just because he was his mate. He would have to earn his victory and he had a plan on just how to do that. As Leo charged at him, Mikey made sure to stay one step ahead of his determined mate.

Every time Leo got close, Mikey hopped away. The younger knew that he normally used this technique with Raph because it would irritate the hothead to no end and cause him to lose focus and that he most likely wouldn’t get the same reaction from Leo. On the other hand, if he could keep moving around just out of Leo’s reach than maybe he could find an opening to exploit and secure his own victory.

In spite of Mikey’s well thought out plan, Leo knew exactly what his younger brother was doing and wasn’t about to give him any openings to exploit. Instead he continued moving in steadily but surely until he was able to intercept one of Mikey’s lunges for freedom and send his young mate crashing to the floor under his powerful forest green body.

Despite now being in a position that would normally signal his defeat as soon as he yielded to his big brother, Mikey wasn’t out of tricks just yet. Because Leo expected Mikey to yield without fighting back since he couldn’t raise from the floor, the older turtle wasn’t on high alert like he should have been and Mikey planned on taking complete advantage of that fact.

Reaching his hand down quickly enough that Leo didn’t notice and grabbed onto his mate’s sensitive tail giving it a firm squeeze and causing Leo to shudder from the unexpected flash of pleasure. With Leo more relaxed, Mikey was able to buck him off and flip their positions with Mikey pining Leo to the floor with no way to escape without yielding first.

Once Master Splinter declared Mikey the winner of the bout, Mikey stood up and offered Leo a hand up. As they walked to the side so that Don and Raph could take their place Leo muttered about cheating little brothers and how they better watch their back because payback would be coming.

Mikey just grinned widely at the turn of events. He knew that Leo considered that move cheating but a ninja must always use every tool available to him and Mikey was more than willing to face whatever delectable consequences that Leo planned on throwing his way.


	197. Scars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> September 30th - Scars

Mikey gasped loudly as his completion washed over him while Leo continued to pound into his body until he too reached his orgasm and spilled his seed deep into his younger mate’s body. After Mikey’s cheat during practice yesterday Leo had decided his payback would be to wake Mikey up early and screw his brains out until he wouldn’t be able to sit down for a week without feeling Leo.

Now that they had finished with their second round of making love, Mikey and Leo were content to lie next to each other curled up in each other’s arms. As the afterglow settled over them they felt themselves drifting into a dozing state until they had to get up to start the day.

As he laid there, Mikey rested his head on Leo’s plastron and let his eyes roam across the flushed body of his lover. The forest green skin before his eyes could tell Mikey so many stories about his mate without Leo ever having to open his mouth and speak.

All along Leo’s body Mikey was able to see a multitude of scars leaving a trails everywhere. Carefully Mikey used his fingertips to trace over the raised flesh as he remembered how Leo received each and every scar that he now possessed.

Leo didn’t have the number of scars that Raph did since his weapons tended to keep him farther away from his enemies than Raph did. Leo also tended to plan out his attacks more than rushing head first into a fight.

On the flip side, when Leo got hurt, it tended to be more serious than Raph’s injuries. While Raph may jump headfirst into a fight without thinking, Leo would jump in front of a deadly swinging sword to protect one of his little brothers. Raph would do the same but Leo did it more often because he could see the larger scope of a fight.

Mikey frowned as he traced one particular scar that was located on the skin just above Leo’s plastron and right about where his heart was. There had been so much blood that time that Mikey had been afraid that they were going to lose Leo. It wasn’t until they had gotten home and Don could take a look at it that they realized that most of the blood wasn’t Leo’s and the cut wasn’t as bad as it had originally looked.

Every scar told a story. A battle that they had been in or a clumsy mistake during practice when they were first learning. Every single one of them had their own scars. They lived dangerous lives and those were the risks that they took every time they left their home.

The wounds hurt like Hell when they got them but each of the guys would rather have their scars than to know that they were mark free because they weren’t there in time to help an innocent person. In the end, the fact that they had scars meant that they made it home alive since dead flesh couldn’t scar and as long as Mikey had Leo alive and well in his arms to love, than he wouldn’t care how many scars his mate had.


	198. Guardian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> October 1st - Guardian

Patrol tonight took the boys over to the east towards the docks and water front. It had been a while since they had gone down around this area and crime always seemed to grow back here no matter how many times they patrolled.

Close observation would be of key importance during their patrol. With the weather the way it was it would be challenging to determine legitimate workers bundled up against the cold versus criminals attempting to obscure their identities. Watching movements and behavioral mannerisms was how they would determine one group from the other.

In order to cover more ground in an area of the city that was notoriously unstable, the brothers split into pairs. Leo didn’t want any of them becoming too dependent on working with their mate to the detriment of the whole team though. In an attempt to prevent this he had paired Raph with Mikey and Don with himself.

While Raph and Mikey headed east towards the docks, Leo and Don kept on their northern track through the city to see what mischief that they could find. Together they ran from rooftop to rooftop for twenty minutes stopping only to prevent two muggings before continuing on their way.

Don was just about to jump onto the next roof to continue their patrol of the city when he noticed that Leo had stopped dead in his tracks and was looking towards the dock area where their mates were patrolling.

“What’s wrong Leo?” Don asked as he followed Leo’s eyesight.

“I don’t know. I just have a bad feeling,” Leo replied. “We’re going to go and check on the others.”

Leo had barely finished speaking when both he and Don started running towards the docks. They had all been taught to trust their instincts and Don wasn’t about to question Leo on why he was feeling that something wasn’t right.

Don used his phone to track Raph’s location knowing that Mikey would be right there with him. It only took them a few minutes to reach the dock and settle down on a rooftop that overlooked the area that the tracker said the other two turtles should be in.

It only took a moment for Leo and Don to spot their brothers making their way towards a man walking through the rows carrying a flashlight. They waited to see what their mates planned on doing as they looked on as silent guardians. At first they thought that their brothers had found a criminal and were moving in to take care of the situation when instead they began to back away.

From their vantage point neither Leo nor Don could tell why their brothers were retreating but they were watching close enough to see when everything went downhill. As Raph and Mikey started to back up to go looking elsewhere Mikey tripped on an empty can and sent it flying towards the human.

A hasty retreat was made but there were only so many places they could go without being seen. It was a good thirty feet between where Raph and Mikey where hiding and the next closest place to hide. The human was coming closer and it was obvious that they didn’t have much longer to wait. If they didn’t move soon they would be seen out in the open but if they stayed where they were, they were extremely likely to be found there anyway.

Just as the guy was about to round the corner Raph made the decision for them and shoved Mikey out from their hiding spot and towards the fire escape that would offer them some protection from prying eyes as soon as they got to the roof.

They had only made it half way when the man rounded the corner and came into full view of where Raph and Mikey were standing. They might have still had a chance at not being spotted if the moon hadn’t chosen that moment to make an appearance on the eastern horizon and light up the entire area.

Leo was just about to jump down the fire escape to go to his brothers’ rescue when Don darted passed him with a sling made from his mask to hurl a stone passed the human’s head to crash against the crates behind him changing his focus.

When the human spun around to locate the source of the noise Mikey and Raph wasted no time in scaling the fire escape and getting out of view. On the rooftop waiting for them were Leo and Don.

“Having fun?” Leo asked sarcastically.

“Well you know, I like to live on the edge,” Mikey answered trying to make light of the situation. “Thanks for the backup.”

“That wasn’t me,” Leo said tipping his head towards the turtle standing next to him. “Donnie was the one that came to your rescue.”

Raph walked over to his mate and clapped him on the shoulder. “Thanks for having my back Brainiac.”

“Not a problem Raph,” Don responded before they all turned and headed for another area. The night was still young and there were more bad guys to find.


	199. Letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> October 2nd - Letter

Private space was hard to come by when you lived in a relatively small home with four other people. They were always climbing over each other which made their respective rooms important spaces because that was where they could keep their personal belongings without too much fear of someone else going through them.

Mikey knew that he had given up some of that privacy when he had moved into Leo’s room so that it could become their shared room. He didn’t mind too much though. He would happily trade away his privacy if that meant he got to fall asleep every night in Leo’s arms.

On the other hand he had to get used to keeping the room in a much more organized fashion that he had before when he was the only one living in his room. It was one compromise that he had made with Leo and it wasn’t that big of a deal most of the time. Right now though, he had let some of his stuff begin to overrun the room and Leo had asked him to clean it up.

Mikey had been working away for over half an hour picking up his things and putting them back where they belonged. While he worked he let the radio play in the background to give him some music to listen and dance to as he worked.

Eventually it got the point where the last things that Mikey needed to pick up were his art supplies that had managed to work their way all over the place. When Mikey picked up his sketch pad to put it back in the desk where it belonged, a white envelope fell out from between the pages.

As the envelope hit the floor Mikey’s eyes were immediately drawn to it as he bent over and picked it back up. Mikey allowed his knees to bend so that he ended up sitting done on the bed. Setting the sketch pad aside, Mikey delicately opened the envelope and removed the letter from inside.

Reverently Mikey unfolded the letter and spent a few minutes rereading words that he had long ago committed to heart. When Leo had left on his journey to go visit the Ancient One to receive help with the anger that he had been feeling since the banishment of the Shredder he had kept in contact by sending letters.

While Leo was gone he had sent a few letters home to his family but Mikey was the only one that he had sent an individual letter to. Mikey had to have read the letter a million times after he had gotten it. He had missed Leo so much while he was gone and Mikey had felt closer to his brother every time that he read the letter.

Even now with Leo back at his side and having become his lover, Mikey still loved the letter. That was why he kept it in his sketch pad where he would never lose it and could read it over again whenever he wanted to. It was something that he cherished and would continue to hold close to his heart for the rest of his life.


	200. Toothbrush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> October 3rd - Toothbrush

Living beneath the streets of New York City down in the sewers wasn’t the most hygienic place to call home. They had to contend with not only the waste that came from the homes up above but also with the runoff water from the streets and the animals that had the potential to be carrying diseases as they ran through the tunnels.

All in all, the sewers weren’t considered the best choice of homes for a mutant rat father and his four mutant turtle sons. Just because they prioritized their secrecy and safety above the cleanliness of their home didn’t mean that they didn’t think that cleanliness wasn’t important.

As children, Master Splinter had instilled in all four of his sons the importance of keeping not only their home clean but their own persons as well. When the boys became old enough that were given chores picking up the areas of their home that were the most likely to have food crumbs or bacterial growth. Along with this, they boys were taught how important it was to take regular showers and to brush their teeth thoroughly.

When the guys were six years old Mikey went through a phase where he didn’t want to have anything to do with his toothbrush and absolutely refused to brush his teeth. No matter what Master Splinter tried, the only thing that would get Mikey to brush his teeth was if his father held him securely against his body so he couldn’t run away, forced the young turtle’s mouth open, and brushed Mikey’s teeth himself.

This went on for just over a week. At first the other boys had found the whole ordeal amusing but as the week went on it just became annoying. Leo and Don both tried talking some sense into Mikey but their younger brother wasn’t having any of it. Raph decided that if reasoning wasn’t going to work than threatening was the next best option.

Raph had pulled Mikey aside one night and menacingly told him that the rats in the sewers could smell the food that was left between his teeth because he wasn’t using his toothbrush and they would find him in the middle of the night and gnaw at his face to try and get to the food.

Despite Master Splinter’s firm scolding of Raph, the threat had done the trick and Mikey no longer had to be forced to brush his teeth and actually barely let his toothbrush out of his sight for fear of losing it and having the rats come after him. By the time that Mikey was old enough to know that Raph had been lying to him, Mikey had the cleanest teeth in the house and he wasn’t about to change that.

Mikey had been getting ready to brush his teeth before going to bed this evening when Raph burst into the bathroom with the same intention. Unfortunately in the process Raph bumped into Mikey which had the effect of knocking the younger turtle’s toothbrush from his hand and into the toilet.

Raph couldn’t help but notice the horrified expression on Mikey’s face and could offer only a conciliatory “Whoops” and half a smile. Mikey groaned in annoyance before trudging his way out of the bathroom.

“You’re fishing that out of the toilet not me,” was the last thing Raph heard before the bedroom door closed behind Mikey for the night.


	201. Morning Breath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> October 4th - Morning Breath

Early mornings were arguably Leo’s favorite time of the day. It was quiet without the distractions of the day having settled in yet to overwhelm you. It was also the time that he got to languidly lay in bed with Mikey wrapped up in his arms to watch him sleep.

Mikey had always been a hyper turtle and that didn’t change when he was asleep. He would move around as though trying to act out his dreams and when they were children and all four of them had slept together, this resulted in the occasional bruise on his brothers from his kicking in his sleep.

As Mikey had grown up and especially after he began sharing a bed with Leo he had settled down in his sleep. The early morning was when he was the most still and quiet which is what made it so hard to get him out of bed for morning practice. This gave Leo the perfect opportunity to lay and study his mate without making Mikey self-conscious.

The face that was usually sporting a wide smile and sparkling eyes was calm and serene while resting. While Mikey didn’t have the same worry lines that had made their home on Leo’s face, even he had seen more than most people his age and that could take a real toll on the spirit which could be seen on his face.

One minute before the bedside alarm was set to go off, Leo reached over and turned it off. He knew that Mikey hated waking up to the alarm and he also knew that he could get his mate up in such a nicer way.

Dipping his face into Mikey’s neck, Leo nuzzled at Mikey’s skin. Slowly he worked his way up from the base of Mikey’s neck and up to his chin. As he moved over the skin, he deposited butterfly kisses as he went.

By the time Leo got up to Mikey’s lips, the younger turtle was beginning to resurface into the world of wakefulness and managed to return a slow and languid kiss against Leo’s lips.

When the kiss finished Leo pulled away to look down at his precious mate. As Mikey gazed up at his lover he let out a soft sigh through his mouth as opposed to his nose which he had been breathing from while he slept.

Leo smiled at Mikey’s cute expression until the smell of Mikey’s breath reached his nose. The putrid scent caused Leo to cough as he jerked away and waved a hand in front of his face.

“Eww, Mikey you have horrible morning breath,” Leo complained. “Did you not brush your teeth last night?”

“No,” Mikey huffed as he sat up. “I told you that when I came to bed. Raph knocked my toothbrush into the toilet before I got a chance to brush my teeth and I certainly wasn’t using it after that.”

“Just make sure you find something or at the very least use a lot of mouthwash because your breath really stinks and you aren’t getting any more kisses until that changes,” Leo said adamantly.

Mikey’s eyes went wide at the threat of no more kisses and immediately jumped out of bed to go and search for a new toothbrush and some mouth wash. There was no way that he was giving up Leo’s kisses.


	202. Deception

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> October 5th - Deception

Practice had been unusually challenging today. The actual exercises hadn't been very difficult having been things that they had all done since childhood. The difference was that today Master Splinter was expecting perfection in each and every move that they made and pushed them to their limits in order to achieve just that.

Once Master Splinter finally declared an end to training the boys were doubled over with their hands on their knees as they worked on catching their breaths. Their bodies were covered in sweat and they all felt incredibly hot.

As their sensei made his way out of the dojo to make himself a pot of tea the guys cast subtle glances at each other. They all wanted to go clean up and get the sweat off of their bodies but none of them wanted to have to fight over the shower. No one had the energy for that right now.

Leo could tell by the look in Raph's eyes that his brother wasn't about to back down from this fight. The only way to back out without Raph thinking that he was playing a game was to implement a little deception.

"I think I'm going to stick around for a little while and do some meditation to cool down," Leo announced knowing that what he said was normal for him and Raph wouldn't see the deception in the interest of avoiding a fight. "Why don't you stay here with me Mikey?"

Mikey looked longingly at the door that would lead him out of the dojo and towards the waiting shower. He knew that he would never make it there before Raph though, at least not without risk of receiving multiple bruises for his troubles. Staying back with Leo was by far the safer option.

“Yeah sure. Meditation sounds great,” Mikey murmured as he shuffled over towards the mats in the corner that were set there for that purpose.

Neither Raph nor Don were about to argue with the free reign of the shower that they were being given and both made their way out of the dojo and up to the bathroom as fast as their sore muscles would allow them to move.

Mikey on the other hand pouted as he plunked his butt down on the meditation mat and waited for Leo to join him. On the other side of the room Leo made a point to close the dojo doors firmly from where his middle two brothers had left them wide open before turning his attention towards Mikey.

The sea green skin on Leo’s lover was deliciously flushed from their training. It also had a light sheen of sweat covering it which drew Leo’s eyes to each of the crevices and bulges of Mikey’s lean muscles and just begged to be licked away.

“So are you going to sit down so we can meditate or are you just going to keep staring at me?” Mikey asked.

Leo shook his head as he stalked over to where Mikey was sitting. “I admit to some deception on my part,” Leo purred. “We aren’t going to meditate. I’m not even sure if I could with such a tempting morsel sitting right beside me. I would much rather eat you all up.”

As soon as he finished speaking Leo fell to his knees and captured Mikey’s lips in a fierce kiss. Mikey’s hands shot up to grab at Leo’s shoulders as a rumbling churr sounded out for the younger male. This may not have been what Mikey had agreed to when he stayed behind with Leo but he wasn’t about to start complaining now.


	203. Cookies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> October 6th - Cookies

Don had been running around the lair all day busy with a project that he wasn’t sharing with anyone else. It wasn’t until the sun had gone down and night had officially claimed the city that he grabbed onto Raph’s hand and dragged him out of the lair.

This meant that with Master Splinter resting in his room enjoying an evening pot of tea, Mikey and Leo had the entire run of the lair to themselves. They could do anything they wanted and there was no one there to witness any questionable activities.

To Mikey all of this meant it was the perfect opportunity to make a huge batch of cookies without having to share them with anyone other than his mate. Cackling gleefully Mikey raced into the kitchen and began pulling out bowls and spoons and baking pans before turning the oven on to preheat and turning his attention towards the refrigerator to begin pulling out ingredients.

Leo stood in the doorway leaning against the doorjamb with his arms crossed and a smile on his face as he watched his lover run around in his domain. By the time the oven beeped to let the world know that it was ready to accept the sugary goodness that Mikey was preparing, Mikey had completely covered the counter with everything that he would need in order to make his delicious cookies.

“So what kind of cookies are you going to make?” Leo asked as he walked over to where Mikey was working.

“I was thinking of making oatmeal raisin cookies because they are delicious and since both oatmeal and raisins are good for you it feels like you are eating something healthy,” Mikey explained, proud of his reasoning.

Leo just shook his head not unkindly and pulled the cookie recipe over to where he could see it so he could help, knowing that Mikey had long ago memorized the instructions.

Together the two of them worked in the kitchen moving around each other as though practicing a choreographed dance that they had performed countless times before which wasn’t that far from the truth. In no time at all, everything was mixed together and the cookies were ready to go into the oven.

Once they had stuck the first batch into the oven they could do nothing but wait while the cookies cooked. Leo being his usual self gathered up all of the dirty dishes and brought them over to the sink to start washing them up since they had nothing better to do.

Mikey pouted a bit at first now that Leo’s attention was no longer on him but decided that it was just easier to go over with Leo and help him out and play with the bubbles. Just as the last dish was being rinsed and Leo was wiping off the bubble hat that Mikey had made on the top of his head, the oven began beeping letting them know that the first batch of cookies were done.

The sheet pan was eagerly pulled out by Mikey and replaced quickly with the second one. As soon as the pan was set down Leo took a spatula and offloaded the cookies onto the counter so that they could cool down enough in to eat. Mikey however didn’t want to wait that long and immediately grabbed at one of the cookies and shoved it into his mouth.

As soon as the cookie hit his tongue Mikey started jumping around and breathing out heavily while still trying to munch down on the food in his mouth.

“Hot, hot, hot,” Mikey breathed out.

“Why didn’t you just wait Mikey? You knew it would be hot. It just came out of the oven,” Leo chided.

“It’s a cookie,” Mikey answered as soon as he had swallowed down the mouthful. “How can you resist the deliciousness of a cookie?”

“By not wanting to burn my mouth,” said Leo.

“Wuss,” Mikey replied before reaching for a second still hot cookie.


	204. Sickness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> October 7th - Sickness

Mikey was absolutely beyond excited right now. At the moment he and Don were sitting in the Sewer Slider riding over the waves in the New York Harbor at top speed with Mikey sitting firmly in the driver’s seat. This wasn’t just a pleasure ride however. They were headed straight for Ellis Island which housed the Statue of Liberty.

Earlier that evening Leo and Raph had gone out together for a training run. Apparently they had found some trouble that resulted in a chase that ended with them being stranded on the island. Don had received a call on his shell cell fifteen minutes ago from Raph detailing their plight, how if Leo had listened to him in the first place they wouldn’t be stuck now, and would he and Mikey please come and pick them up.

As soon as Mikey found out that they would need to cross the harbor he had run to the Sewer Slider and jumped into the driver’s seat. When Don had come up to him with the intention of moving his younger brother and driving himself.

Mikey had been prepared for that however. When Don had tried to usher him into the passenger seat Mikey had given Don the biggest puppy dog eyes that he could knowing that as Don’s only younger brother, he could weasel his way into almost anything.

This is what led the two of them jumping from breaker to breaker in the rough harbor. Normally the water was more calm but tonight the wind had picked up causing the water to become choppy. Mikey was having a lot of fun with this change in weather and worked on hitting the breakers as hard as he could so that they would be flung up into the air before coming crashing back down again.

While Mikey was having the time of his life on the ride on the Sewer Slider, Don was having a very different experience. Don was no stranger to rough rides given how often he drove the Battleshell but the constant up and down was churning his stomach and making him feel quite sea sick.

The moment the boat hit the shore of the island where Leo and Raph were waiting Don was off of the Slider and clinging to the land as though he would never leave it again.

“What’s the matter Don?” Raph asked. “You don’t look so hot.”

“I let Mikey drive on the way over here,” Don moaned. “Big mistake.”

“Let’s head back home,” Leo announced as he jumped into the Slider.

Raph and Don followed behind and Don immediately made his way over to the driver’s seat and grabbed onto Mikey by the back of his shell and hauled him out of the seat and dumped him onto the floor.

“Hey!” Mikey whined at the loss of his position.

“You are not driving us back home,” Don said firmly. “You may like wild rides like this by I personally don’t care for getting sea sick for no reason so I will be driving us home.”

Mikey pouted but one look at both Don’s stormy expression and Raph’s protective glare sent him over to Leo’s side. He would just need to steal the keys later when Don wasn’t looking and take the Slider out for a spin again. That way he could go as fast as he wanted to.


	205. Small

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> October 8th - Small

Ninjitsu practice had been an almost daily occurrence for the boys ever since they were old enough to understand what they were doing. They got Sundays off but other than that there weren’t that many cases in which they got to skip out on practice. Being injured was one of the few exceptions.

When Don limped into the dojo with Raph’s help due to an injury from stepping on a broken piece of glass, Master Splinter ushered him to the side where he could sit out of the way but still watch practice and participate in meditation afterwards.

While Raph got Don all situated, Mikey took the time to look at his competition for today’s practice. Mikey was no pushover by any means and Don was a formidable fighter but the mere sight of Leo and Raph were enough to give Mikey pause.

Master Splinter announced that they would have three rounds of sparring so that they would each get a chance to participate and that Leo and Raph would begin. As he watched his brothers fight Mikey couldn’t help but compare himself them. The biggest thing running through Mikey’s head as the spar commenced was how small he was in comparison to his brothers.

Mikey was unquestionably the smallest of his brothers when it came to shear height. Leo and Raph were tied for being the tallest with it changing only with who was standing on their tip toes at the moment. Don wasn’t even a full inch shorter than they were but Mikey was a good two inches shorter than Leo was.

His height didn’t make much of a difference in the middle of a fight but when they had been growing up, Mikey had hated comparing himself to his brothers and always ending up the shortest out of the four of them.

It wasn’t just in height that Mikey was the smallest out of his brothers. Muscle tone was another area that Mikey ended up being the smallest. Raph without question had the most muscles out of any of them through all of his work with his weights and punching bag. Both Leo and Don were also well muscled from constant training and rummaging through the junkyard respectively.

Mikey, while not unfit in the least, had much leaner muscles that didn’t give him the same large appearance that his brothers so naturally had. He knew that he wasn’t any weaker than they were but when they were facing their enemies and his brothers got looks of fear but he didn’t, it could hurt a turtle’s pride after a while.

His smaller frame did make him faster than his brothers which was definitely something that Mikey took advantage of and used to beat Raph in their spar but sometimes that just wasn’t enough and his brothers’ larger sizes were attributes that he just couldn’t beat like when he faced Leo today.

As soon as training and meditation had ended and Master Splinter dismissed them, Mikey headed to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. While Mikey was reaching up into the cupboard he felt two arms wrap around his waist and pull him back against a strong plastron. Mikey was about to protest the delay in his mission when he felt Leo begin to nuzzle at his neck.

Being the smallest of his brothers could annoy Mikey at times. He wanted to be just like his brothers but at times like this he really didn’t mind. Since he was smaller than Leo he fit perfectly into Leo’s arms and that was all he cared about in moments like this.


	206. Beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> October 9th - Beach

October may have only been here for just over a week but it was enough for the fall air to have taken a firm hold in the city of New York. The leaves of the trees in Central Park were changing and were beginning to lose their hold on the branches that they had clung to all spring and summer long.

Not only was the air getting cooler but the water was as well. When Mikey had sped across the harbor with Don two days ago to rescue their older brothers Mikey had noticed that the water that sprayed up and hit his body was getting colder than it had been.

Their turtle heritage made all of the guys more susceptible to the cold than humans were, though not as much as their unmutated turtles cousins. They existed somewhere in between and it was always a balancing act to keep themselves healthy throughout the winter.

Right now though Mikey couldn’t help but look back upon summer fondly and wish for some of that warmth back. It wasn’t like they got to go topside very much during the summer but the times that they did felt wonderful. Being able to let real sun sink into their shells was one of the best sensations they got to experience.

Mikey was really feeling the desire to revisit the warmth of the summer right now. Unfortunately he lacked a time machine that would actually take him back to the summer and a plane ticket to the southern hemisphere was just too expensive. He did on the other hand have paints and a canvas and the ability to capture the spirit of the warmth of summertime.

Sitting down at his desk, Mikey took a moment to stare at the blank expanse in front of him to figure out what the picture wanted to be. As he stared the image of a nice beach scene flashed before his eyes and Mikey knew without a doubt, that was exactly what he was going to draw.

Mikey quickly grabbed a pencil and began lightly sketching out the image onto the white page. It was important to get this done first that way he could see if there was anything that he wanted to change about the beach so that he could make those corrections before the paint went down and it was too late. Once the sketch was done and he declared it perfect Mikey readied his paints to begin.

Starting with the sand, Mikey got down the rich and warm golden hues that implied a bright, hot, sunny day with the occasional darkened spot that indicated the presence of a few clouds providing cooling shade. Next came the water because without water there could be no beach. A base of aqua blue was put down before different shades were mixed in and tones of green and purple were added to give the water some additional depth.

The sky was next to be created. An almost crystalline blue was painted across that expanse with tiny wisps of clouds added to break up the monotony. When that was finished the final piece was added to the beach. Tiny figures of both himself and Leo were placed on the beach front, laying together on their plastrons, and soaking up the warmth of the sunlight.

Finished with the picture of the beach, Mikey plunked his paintbrush into a waiting can of water to let it soak and sat back to admire his work.

“That’s a very beautiful picture,” a calm voice behind Mikey complimented, startling the sea green turtle.

“Leo!” Mikey exclaimed as he spun around and raised a hand to cover his rapidly beating heart. “Scare a turtle to death why don’t you. Make some noise next time. You don’t have to ninja around everywhere you know. How long were you standing there?”

Leo smiled as he leaned down to give Mikey an apologetic kiss. “I did say hi when I came in but you were too focused on your work to hear me,” Leo explained. “If I hadn’t seen you moving I would have thought that you were meditating you were so focused. To answer your question by the way, I came in here about the time you started painting the water.”

Mikey blushed slightly at having been caught so unawares. The problem was that he just got so sucked into his art that he could lose track of everything else around him. The smile on Leo’s face told Mikey that his older brother didn’t mind the lapse in awareness.

Gesturing towards the still drying painting, Mikey began talking animatedly about why he had painted a beach scene and what he and Leo were doing in the picture. Leo leaned in and listened with rapt attention to everything that Mikey was saying about his art. As nice as summer had been and as cold as winter could get, it was their love for each other that kept them warm.


	207. Kitchen Table

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> October 10th - Kitchen Table

The morning was quiet and still as Leo awoke from his slumber. He wasn’t sure what had woken him up but now he was wide awake and going back to sleep just wasn’t an option. A quick glance at the clock told Leo that it was early enough that even his father most likely wasn’t up yet.

Allowing his eyes to leave the clock, Leo’s gaze naturally fell onto the sleeping form of his mate laying in bed next to him. The soft rise and fall of Mikey’s chest showed that Leo was the only one awake at the moment.

Normally Leo would have been very content to stay just like this and enjoy the rest of the morning but there was a growing problem with that scenario. While Mikey had slept, he had managed to throw his leg over Leo and hook it around the elder’s waist so that Leo couldn’t pull away.

As much as Leo loved being pressed so intimately against his mate, he was quickly becoming aroused by the contact and he didn’t want to disturb his sleeping lover. Moving slowly so as not to wake Mikey, Leo slid the sea green thigh off of his waist and wormed his way out of bed.

Not wanting to walk around their home completely naked, Leo threw on his gear and mask before slipping out of the bedroom. He left his katanas behind not needing them at this early hour. Since he was already up Leo figured that he might as well heat up the kettle and make his morning cup of tea.

While he waited for the water to heat up, Leo worked on taking deep, cleansing breaths in an attempt to calm his raging libido. It was just beginning to work too when Mikey’s mouth watering scent began to fill Leo’s nose once more. Spinning around to face the doorway, Leo saw a sleepy looking Mikey standing in the entrance to the kitchen.

“Mikey. What are you doing up? Did I wake you?” Leo asked, worried that his efforts had been for nothing.

“I woke up and you weren’t there,” replied Mikey. “Why are you up so early?”

Leo shifted nervously from foot to foot. He had no problem with Mikey knowing just how attracted to him that he was. It was the fact that he’d had so little self control and all Mikey had been doing was sleeping that got under Leo’s skin.

“I just woke up and I didn’t want to stay in bed and make you uncomfortable,” Leo answered simply, hoping that they could change the subject now.

“How would you make me uncomfortable?” Mikey asked stepping closer to Leo which was all he needed to catch Leo’s enhanced scent. The sleepiness fled from Mikey’s face and was replaced with a wicked grin. “Oh I see. Little Leo wants to come out and play. I’m fine with that.”

Sauntering over to where Leo was standing, Mikey pressed himself fully against Leo and tipped his head up hoping for a kiss. There was no way that Leo could resist such an invitation and quickly dipped his head down and claimed Mikey’s lips with his own.

Two churrs could soon be heard filling the kitchen telling anyone that was listening about the pleasure the two turtles in question were feeling. As much as he loved kissing Mikey, it just wasn’t enough for Leo right now. He had been aroused for far too long to just make out with his lover.

Letting his hands trail down the sides of Mikey’s body, two forest green hands groped at Mikey’s pert ass before cupping the twin cheeks and lifting Mikey up until he could wrap his legs around Leo’s waist.

Leo quickly walked over to the kitchen table and set Mikey down on the edge where he could continue to press their lower plastrons together to create a delicious feeling of friction. The fondling continued with each touch they gave each other becoming more and more possessive.

Pretty soon it became impossible to hold back their throbbing erections and both organs came tumbling out into the open. One of Leo’s hands came down to wrap around their twin erections and pump them to full hardness and spread the flowing precome over every inch of the flesh.

Mikey gasped at the feeling of Leo’s touch on his sensitive flesh and did his best to thrust up into the hold. Despite loving what he was doing, Leo wanted more than just getting off with his hand. He wanted to be inside the body that tempted him so much.

Reluctantly Leo pulled, ignoring Mikey’s whine of disapproval, and waddled across the kitchen as fast as his aching cock would allow him to. Once he grabbed the olive oil off of the counter he hurried back over to Mikey and proceeded to liberally coat his fingers before working his way under Mikey’s tail to press against his muscled entrance to begin prepping his mate.

When Leo was sure that Mikey was sufficiently stretched he poured more oil onto his hand to coat his dick with before slowly pushing himself inside of his lover. Both moaned out at the delicious slide of flesh against flesh.

Neither was in the mood for soft and slow and Leo picked up his pace with the intention of getting both of them to their completion before the rest of their family began waking up. They were both getting close when Leo heard the sound of fabric scraping against a hard surface and immediately spun around to face the possible threat.

In turning to face the doorway where the sound had come from he had to pull out of Mikey which meant that he was completely exposed when he came face to face with Don who was staring at them with a shocked face.

“Sorry. Sorry,” Don said as he quickly looked away from his older brother’s penis and kept backing out of the room. “I’m just gonna leave now.”

Turning tail, Don ran out of the kitchen and out of sight. Leo was mortified had having been caught having sex with Mikey on the kitchen table by his brother.

“Um Mikey, why don’t we finish this upstairs?” Leo suggested as he face turned beet red.

“Nooooo,” Mikey whined bringing his own hand up to wrap around his hard rod. “I don’t wanna move. Don’s not going to come back and besides, he’s already seen us. I need you Leo.”

Leo wanted to keep arguing. He really did but the sight of Mikey laying on the kitchen table, legs spread obscenely wide, and moaning for him was something that he just couldn’t resist. With even more speed than he had shown in pulling away from Mikey, Leo thrust himself back into the welcoming warmth of his mate.

A loud churr rumbled from Mikey as he showed his appreciation. Leo gave an answering churr as he picked back up right where he had left off. Together the two of them rose higher and higher and until they couldn’t hold back anymore even if Don had come running back into the kitchen.

Leo’s seed spilled deep into Mikey while Mikey covered their plastrons with his own ejaculate. As they shuddered and shook through their release Leo bit his lip and Mikey brought a hand up to cover his mouth, both doing this so that they wouldn’t bring the rest of their family into the kitchen to discover them in the act as Don had already done.

Their pleasure high slowly receded and left them floating in a haze of afterglow. Reluctantly Leo pulled himself out of Mikey and reached over to tear off some paper towels and clean them both off. Once the soiled towels were thrown away Leo returned to the kitchen table and helped Mikey off to stand on his shaky legs.

Not ready to lose the intimacy of the moment Leo pulled Mikey close to him again and nuzzled at his cheek and neck. Mikey returned the gesture and clung to Leo as though he was a lifeline, breathing in the unique combination of their scents mingling together.

After a moment of indulging in that wonderful scent Mikey’s eyes flew open in horror.

“Master Splinter’s going to know what we did in here,” Mikey squeaked out earning a matching gaze of realization from Leo.

“Quick, you go and grab the Febreze and I’ll wash down the table. Hopefully that will be enough to dissipate most of the smell,” Leo ordered.

Even as he and Mikey began to clean up after themselves and to take those precautions, Leo knew that some of the scent would linger and breakfast was going to be a very awkward meal at best. Despite that, he didn’t regret a single thing.


	208. Fashion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> October 11th - Fashion

October was approaching the halfway point which to Mikey meant that it was time to start thinking about what he wanted to do for Halloween. There were decorations to plan to get the correct spooky feeling. Even more important than that though was the fashion choice with the right costume.

It had been a few years since they had gone out trick or treating but it was still full to dress up for the holiday. Plus, Master Splinter liked to go up to April’s apartment to hand out candy to the kids that showed up and they liked to go with him and it was always fun to be in costume while doing that.

Since it was such an important decision Mikey knew that he would need all of the time that he could get in order to pick out just the right one. Of course Mikey had his Turtle Titan costume that he could wear but he had done that before and wanted something new this year.

There was also something else new between this year and years past when he had worn the Turtle Titan costume. This year Mikey had a boyfriend and he wanted to go all out to make the night fun not just for the trick or treaters, but for the two of them as well.

In order to do the best he possibly could Mikey had found a bunch of Halloween fashion magazines and was sitting on the couch in the middle of the living room looking through them to find the best costume so that he could either order one in his size or if he couldn’t do that than he would have enough time to hand make one that would fit him.

Mikey had been flipping through the fashion magazines for about twenty minutes when Leo let himself fall onto the couch next to Mikey and looked over the younger turtle’s shoulder to see what he was doing. The sight of scantily clad women was not what Leo was expecting to see.

“What on Earth are you looking at Mikey?” Leo questioned, not distrustful of his mate but very curious as to the cause of the odd behavior.

“Oh I’m trying to find a costume to wear for Halloween and I figured that a fashion magazine would give me some good ideas to pick from,” Mikey said completely oblivious to why Leo would be confused about him looking at half naked women.

“I considered the classic scary costumes but those have been done so many times over and are boring. I want something fun. I was thinking more one of the sexy costumes. You know, like a nurse or police officer or something like that. You know, give us something to play with.”

Leo glanced at each of the pictures as Mikey pointed them out. While the women dressed in the clothing did nothing for him, the thought of Mikey wearing those tiny strips of fabric that would barely cover anything but would hint at so much more caused an instant reaction in Leo. His face began to heat up and he could feel his heart start to pound faster in his chest.

“Or how about no fashion accessories at all and you just go as a sexy turtle?” Leo purred as he enticingly ran his hand over Mikey’s thigh.

Mikey tossed the magazine over his shoulder and threw himself at Leo knocking his lover onto his back and ended up laying on top of him.

“I don’t think that will be a problem,” Mikey hummed. “I’m a sexy turtle every day of the year.”


	209. Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> October 12th - Blood

After four days of having his foot bandaged up and not being able to participate in practice or leave the lair for fear of getting an infection Don’s foot was finally healed enough that he could take the bandage off. As soon as the sun had sunk down beneath the horizon, Don had grabbed onto Raph and they had both headed up to the world above.

This meant that Master Splinter, Leo, and Mikey were left to their own devices for the rest of the night. Not having had time with just his oldest and youngest sons Master Splinter suggested that they could spend the evening playing cards in the kitchen and just talking. This had sounded like a great idea to both Mikey and Leo and that was exactly how they spent the next two hours.

After beating his sons soundly in gin multiple times, Master Splinter excused himself and decided that it was time for him to call it a night. Leo and Mikey both wished their father a good night before continuing on with a few more games for the next half hour.

Leo and Mikey were just starting to think about calling it a night and heading off to bed knowing that Don and Raph would be able to look after themselves and come home on their own. Before they had much of a chance to move the elevator doors that led up to the garage opened up and revealed Don and Raph back from their run.

The sight of Raph and Don threw out all thought of going to bed for Mikey and Leo. They had expected their brothers to come back looking much as they had when they had left with maybe the addition of a scratch or two from fighting some criminals.

They were not however expecting to see Raph covered in blood and looking more broken in spirit than they had ever seen him before. As fast as their legs would carry them, Leo and Mikey were by their brothers’ sides to help Raph towards the bathroom so that they could begin to wash the blood off of Raph.

“What happened Don?” Leo asked sharply needing to know how Raph could have ended up so hurt and neither of them thought to call for backup.

“Raph’s fine,” Don said cutting to the chase. “We found some Purple Dragons breaking into a jewelry store and we stopped them. One of the guys managed to get a good hit on me and pulled a gun. Raph killed him and ended up covered in blood. After that Raph went into shock and there wasn’t nothing that you could have done which is why I didn’t call you.”

Leo wasn’t completely happy with the answer but he knew that Don was right. The important thing now was making sure that Raph didn’t have any injuries hiding under all of the blood and then letting Don take care of his mate because right now there was nothing that he or Mikey could do that Don couldn’t do better in the moment.


	210. Ghost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> October 13th - Ghost

Breakfast was a very quiet meal this morning. Only the social niceties of asking someone to pass the milk across the table could be heard and other than that everyone kept their thoughts to themselves. This didn’t mean that their thoughts weren’t revolving around the same subject.

Last night Raph had come home covered in blood after having killed a Purple Dragon in order to save Don. While they had all been forced to take a life in the past, something about this one had really shaken Raph up. 

Leo wasn’t sure why this case was so different but Raph was clearly having a hard time dealing with it and he had no idea how to help his brother. There were clear bags under Raph’s eyes from his lack of sleep from the night before and Don looked just as tired most likely from having stayed up with his mate.

The ghosts of the night before seemed to be clinging to Raph with no intention of letting go. It hurt Leo to see that his brother was hurting and there was nothing that he could do to help. Not only was he Raph’s leader but he was also his big brother too.

Leo also knew what it was like to have a mate that he would do anything to protect. While neither Don nor Raph had given any details about what had happened other than the basics, Leo could imagine what he would do to someone that was threatening Mikey’s life and could knew that Raph would do no less to protect Don.

While Mikey was just as worried about Raph as Leo was, he also couldn’t help but feel for Don as well. There was no question that the ghost of the Purple Dragon that he had killed was haunting Raph but Mikey could see a ghost haunting Don’s eyes just as clearly.

Mikey could imagine just how his immediately older brother was feeling. The whole reason that Raph had been forced to kill someone and ended up walking around like a zombie was because Don’s life had been in danger and that was something that would weigh heavily on the genius’s shoulders.

It was hard seeing his brothers so down and Mikey couldn’t help but feel the urge to try and make them smile again. The problem with that was that it was just too soon. It hadn’t even been a full day since Raph had come home with Don and covered in blood. They needed more time to process what had happened before the youngest could start making jokes to try and get everyone to smile again.

Both of the two middle brothers were dealing with their own ghosts and neither would be getting over it soon. Unfortunately it wasn’t something that either Leo or Mikey could help their brother with other than just being there for them to talk if and when they were ready for that. Until then they would just need to deal with the ghosts that were hanging around.


	211. Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> October 14th - Broken

Leo couldn’t hold back a slight hiss as Mikey carefully pressed ice wrapped in a cloth to the side of his face to help reduce the swelling. The day had started out so well and all four of them had been having fun. Raph and Don had seemed to be pulling out of the depressed mood that had held them all day yesterday. That’s when everything had gone downhill so fast.

_It had started when Mikey had the bright idea of jumping over the back of the couch without looking to see if anyone was sitting on it first. He had careened head first into Raph who had been sitting there flipping through the channels on the tv looking for something good to watch._

_When he was knocked to the floor Raph decided that payback was in order and rolled around so that Mikey was pinned beneath him. Despite his struggles Mikey couldn’t move his more muscular brother and instead turned to a different route for help by frantically yelling at the top of his lungs._

_The commotion in the living room was enough to draw Leo and Don’s attention away from the game of chess that they had been playing together. At the moment they were locked in a stalemate and it was Leo’s turn to move. The yelling gave him the perfect excuse to leave the game behind for a minute and strategize without being under Don’s examination._

_When Don and Leo saw what their mates were up to they couldn’t contain their laughter at their antics. One quick glance between them and they jumped onto the pile and joined in with the fun. In one huge ball the four of them rolled around the lair trading pins and headlocks back and forth._

_This game lasted up until Raph looked over and happened to glance over and see Leo hanging onto Donnie. Normally this wouldn’t have been anything to set Raph off since they were all playing around but Leo happened to have his arms wrapped around Don in the exact same way that the Purple Dragon had when he was threatening Don’s life._

_The next thing Leo knew he was flat on his back with Raph slamming his fists into his face with as much power behind them as he could manage. Leo tried to defend himself but the fury that Raph was demonstrating was so powerful the only thing he could do was raise his arms to ward off the worst of the blows._

_It took both Don and Mikey working together to pulled Raph away long enough for his head to clear and see what was really going on. The last thing Leo saw was Raph’s completely broken expression on his face before his younger brother turned and ran away into the sewers as fast as he possibly could._

Now Leo was sitting with Mikey trying to help his broken skin stop swelling so that it could be healed and all Leo could think about was that fact that Raph was broken and needed help putting himself back together again.

There was no question in Leo’s mind that Raph hadn’t meant to hurt him. The look on his younger brother’s face said that he wasn’t seeing what was right in front of him but something else entirely. Out of the corner of his eye Leo could see Don standing looking between where he was sitting and the door Raph had just left through.

“Donnie,” Leo called out trying to get his brother’s attention.

“I know Leo,” Don sighed. “I was hoping he could start to move past this with just my help but it’s not enough. I need to go talk to Master Splinter.”

With that Don turned away and headed towards their father’s room. Mikey for his part slid into Leo’s lap to be closer to his mate while still holding the ice to Leo’s face. Right now it felt like their family was very slowly healing after having been broken but maybe their father would be able to offer the final help that they needed.


	212. Say It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> October 15th - Say It

Practice was different today from the normal training sessions that they usually had. Instead of having all four of his sons working in the dojo, Master Splinter decided that the best course of action would be to have Leo lead both Don and Mikey with training while he spoke to Raph privately in his room regarding the events of a few nights ago and his subsequent reaction.

Leo didn’t keep his brothers training for very long. He could tell that they were both distracted by their missing brother. Don wanted to know how his mate was doing since it was his idea for him to talk to their father in the first place. Mikey was picking up on Don’s anxiety and was having trouble focusing because of that.

As Leo called an end to practice and let Don and Mikey out of the dojo to go about their own days Raph was leaving Master Splinter’s room having concluded his talk with his father. Across the room their eyes met and Leo could see just by the look on Raph’s face that his brother was feeling better after his talk with their father.

Mikey and Don wandered off towards the living room and the kitchen respectively once they saw that Raph appeared fine. Raph followed his brothers’ movements with his eyes before he strutted across the room and towards where Leo was standing in the doorway to the dojo.

“You up for a spar Leo?” Raph asked hesitantly, unsure whether his brother was ready to spar with him with the bruises still fresh on his face from yesterday.

“Of course Raph,” Leo smiled having already forgiven his brother but knowing that Raph needed to show it in his own way.

Leo and Raph placed their weapons over to the side before standing across from each other on either side of the mat. With a customary bow to their opponent, the spar began. Slowly they circled each other for a minute looking for an opening to take advantage of. Normally Raph would have charged in by now content to use his superior muscles and weight to overpower his opponent. Leo knew exactly what Raph was trying to say by not charging in right away.

Apologizing was never easy even in the best of circumstances and Raph had always had a hard time with that particular skill. As far as Leo was concerned though, there was nothing to apologize for. Raph had not attacked him yesterday out of anger or malice. It had been out of fear and a need to protect his mate. Leo could understand that and wanted to make sure that Raph knew that he understood it.

Leo attacked first saying without words that he wasn’t afraid to get in close to Raph. It only took one sharp blow to Raph’s chin to make him stop holding back and the fight was on. Punches, kicks, and body slams were traded back and forth with neither giving any quarter.

It wasn’t until Leo managed to hook his right foot around the back of Raph’s left knee and slam his right elbow into Raph’s throat, shoving his younger brother to the floor at the same time, that one of them truly got the upper hand.

Raph struggled at first trying to find an escape from Leo pinning him down but found his older brother to be unyielding. Once Raph stopped fighting he looked up into his brother’s face and opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out.

Luckily Raph didn’t need to speak for Leo to understand him. Releasing his hold on Raph, Leo stood up and offered his brother a hand to help him up and to let him know that all was forgiven. Raph stared at the forest green hand for a second before taking hold of it and letting Leo help him to his feet.

As soon as Raph was on his feet again he released Leo’s hand but continued searching Leo’s eyes to make sure that he wasn’t misunderstanding what he was seeing in his brother’s eyes. Seeing the forgiveness put Raph’s conscience to rest knowing that between the two of them, some things just didn’t need to be said.


	213. Choking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> October 16th - Choking

It was as normal of a day as any. Leo and Raph were sparring in the dojo, Don was tinkering in his lab, and Mikey was working away in the kitchen. Nothing spectacular was happening but none of them truly minded that. It was nice to have days where nothing big or grand happened.

The day was completely normal. At least until Don’s tinkering went wrong and a loud bang sounded from inside his lab and smoke began billowing out. Mikey immediately ran out of the kitchen towards his brother’s lab and nearly ran into Raph and Leo who were running out of the dojo for the same reason.

Without thinking about what he was doing Raph rushed in there to find his mate. Mikey was just about to run into the lab after his brothers when he heard their choking coughs echoing out of the lab. He was stopped however when Leo grabbed him from behind and pulled him back.

“Go get some water,” Leo ordered, both wanting to make sure that Mikey stayed safe and to make sure that his currently choking brothers got what they needed.

“I didn’t save your ass the other night just to have you go and blow yourself up and your lab,” Raph thundered as he dragged Don away from the smoking doorway of his lab.

Don coughed trying to clear his lungs of the smoke that he had inadvertently breathed in. “It wasn’t my intention to blow up my lab,” he protested. “It was only supposed to be a tiny explosion but I must have miscalculated the reactivity of the chemicals that I was combining.”

“What exactly were you trying to do?” Raph asked as he steered his mate towards the couch with Leo hovering behind them to offer any assistance that he could.

Before Don had the chance to answer Mikey was suddenly in front of his holding out a glass of water before offering a second one to Raph. Don accepted the glass and gulped down the water trying to clear out his throat before trying to talk again.

“I was working on some explosives to add to the Battle shell as well as creating a smaller version that we could carry with us on patrol like we done with smoke pellets,” Don explained.

“Could we really carry mini explosion pellets around with us?” Mikey asked with the excitement clear in his eyes.

Ideas of the kind of things that he could do with mini explosion pellets flew through Mikey’s head. Not all of them involved using them against his enemies. He couldn’t help it that most of those ideas would end up with his brothers on the wrong end of a prank.

Raph reached around and smacked Mikey on the back of his head and Leo shot him a scorching look that told him he needed to settle down. Even Leo wasn’t sure that it was a good idea for Mikey to have easy access to explosives. His pranks were already over the top enough without that addition.

A sigh escaped Raph’s lips when he saw the earnest expression on Don’s face. He had really only been doing what he could to help out their family. It wasn’t even like this was the first time he had ever blown up his lab.

“I think the smoke has cleared out now if you need a hand cleaning up your lab,” Raph offered.

Don gave Raph soft smile and rose to go clean up the mess he had inadvertently made. Mikey jumped up and followed along behind him trying to get more information about getting an explosion pellet. He had plenty of personal experience at wearing Don down until he could get what he wanted and that required near constant work and being underfoot but Mikey figured that it would be worth it.

Leo was right behind to offer a helping hand and try to keep Mikey under control. He knew exactly what his mate had in mind and he intended on making sure that Mikey didn’t get too out of hand and set off anymore explosion pellets and filling the whole lair with choking smoke. One brother doing that on a regular basis was enough.


	214. Relief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> October 17th - Relief

Raph’s birthday was just over a week away and Leo and Mikey were at a complete loss as to what to get for their brother. They knew their brother as well as he knew them but for some reason that didn’t seem to be enough. They didn’t even know where to begin trying to figure out an idea.

Mikey liked to think that he was a very creative turtle and usually that was true but Raph was stumping him right now. He used to be the one that knew Raph best and while he didn’t mind losing that title to Don, Mikey didn’t like the fact that he couldn’t seem to use his knowledge of his brother in order to come up with a good idea for a birthday present for him.

The sea green turtle wasn’t the only one having trouble. Leo was also coming up with a big, fat zero in the idea department. Raph was his younger brother and Leo didn’t like the idea that he apparently didn’t know him well enough to figure out what to get him for his birthday.

After trying in vain on their own to think of something by themselves, Leo and Mikey made the decision to join forces. Two head were commonly said to be better than one and they were certainly hoping that, that was true in this case.

“We could do something for his bike,” Leo suggested. “Like a paint job over the scratches he’s picked up from his rides.”

“No. Don’s already doing something with Raph’s bike,” said Mikey shooting down the idea.

“How could you possibly know that?” asked Leo.

Mikey smiled smugly. “Don thinks he’s being so sneaky whenever he slips up to the garage and that no one could find his hiding place. I’m the master at pranks. I make my living sneaking around you guys. I know what he’s up to.”

Leo shook his head in mild exasperation but smiled despite himself. He knew who Mikey was and loved him for that, ridiculous pranks and all. Unfortunately that wasn’t helping them get any closer to thinking of what to do for their brother for his birthday and Leo was beginning to feel mildly anxious about that.

“What else do we know that Raph likes to do besides ride on his bike?” Leo thought out loud.

“You mean besides Don?” Mikey teased wagging his eyebrows and earning a small chuckle from his mate. “Well he likes working out in the dojo. He’s got to keep up those muscles somehow. Maybe we can do something with that.”

Leo let Mikey’s thoughts sink in to see if there was anything that could be done with that idea. “His punching bag has seen better days,” Leo eventually said. “Don’s fixed that thing I can’t tell you how many times.”

“Plus with how hard he hits it when he’s taking his anger out on it instead of like you or me or the Shredder or something, that bag is about to give,” Mikey agreed. “We could find some new material and sew it together. Make a new one that will last.”

A feeling of relief washed over Leo and replaced the anxiety that had had been experiencing. Raph was his brother and family meant the world to Leo. A birthday was a special day that you went out of your way to show a person how much you cared and Leo wanted to make absolutely certain that he made the day as special for Raph as his own birthday had been.


	215. Tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> October 18th - Tree

October was over halfway gone and fall had tightened its grip on the city of New York and wouldn’t relinquish its hold until winter came around to play. This meant that there was a distinct chill in the air even when the sun was at its highest and especially at night when those who could not walk among humans came out to play.

Leo wasn’t about to be scared off by less than perfect conditions outside. He was a ninja and trained to handle a multitude of circumstances. A little cold wasn’t about to stop him from taking Mikey out on a date. It just meant that they would need to throw on some sweatshirts before leaving the lair.

Mikey had no idea where they were going when Leo took his hand and led him out of the lair and through the sewer tunnels. The tunnels themselves didn’t confuse Mikey since they were his streets and he knew them like the back of his hand but without knowing the final destination, their current location didn’t help him much.

It wasn’t until Leo indicated that they should climb up the next ladder they came across and turned them eastward that Mikey could see Central Park in the distance and could figure out what Leo had in mind for their date tonight.

A five minute walk found the two lovers standing outside the gate to the park and taking their first steps off of the cold concrete and onto the crunchy leaves that had fallen from the trees. Even in the dark of night, the street lamps lining the paths shed enough light to show off the brilliant colors that the trees were changing into for the season.

They hadn’t walked too far into the park when Mikey let go of Leo’s hand to run and jump into a large pile of leaves that had been carefully raked up by city workers but hadn’t taken care of before the work day had ended.

As Mikey laughed and threw leaves into the air Leo couldn’t help but smile at his mate and run to join him. Leo had to be serious so often with his responsibilities as the leader and oldest brother that it was nice to just relax and play every now and again, especially with Mikey.

Leo had no sooner hit the pile Mikey was playing in than he was picking up a handful of leaves and throwing them at Mikey’s face. Mikey let out a shriek in surprise and dove in for his own handful of leaves to throw back at Leo.

Laughter echoed through the park as the two lovers had fun rolling around in the leaves until Leo ended up flat on his back beneath a nearby tree with Mikey laying on top of him. It took a few minutes for their laughter to die down and when it did they were left panting and flushed in the cool night air.

As soon as Mikey caught his breath he leaned down and placed a slow, tender kiss on Leo’s lips. As he kissed him back, Leo raised his arms to grab at Mikey’s biceps to keep him from pulling away until he had gotten his fill of the kiss. A contented sigh escaped Mikey’s lips when he eventually pulled away and sat up still straddling Leo’s waist.

“This is a perfect date Leo,” Mikey said as he leaned down again to nuzzle at Leo’s neck.

“And it isn’t even over yet,” responded Leo, tipping his head to the side to catch Mikey’s lips again and enjoy another burning kiss.


	216. Lamp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> October 19th - Lamp

Tonight was a night for record breaking. Old ones would be surpassed and thrown to the floor begging for mercy. Mikey had declared tonight to be a video game marathon night that wouldn’t end until he had beat each and every one of his old scores.

Right now he had two different gaming systems plugged into their tv monolith and the coffee table in front of his was piled high with multiple games to plug in so there wouldn’t be a long pause between beating one game and moving on to the next.

On the other end of the couch from Mikey was Leo. He wanted to spend some time with his mate but he also didn’t want to get in Mikey’s way while his brother was so focused on his task. Instead Leo was content to read his book while looking up occasionally to see Mikey’s progress.

Everything was going just fine. Fine until Mikey reached a new high score and the television started flashing bright lights in celebration before going completely black. Mikey barely had any time to look confused before all of the lights in the lair went dark just as suddenly.

Yelling had immediately begun the moment everything went black. There had also been loud crashes and bangs as everyone tried moving around and couldn’t see where they were going. Ninjas they might be but they were also boys that left their things scattered around their home on the floor to trip over if they weren’t careful.

As darkness descended on the lair Mikey couldn’t help but let out a small whimper before dropping his controller and crawling across the couch to cuddle against his mate. Mikey logically understood that there was nothing bad in the lair that could hurt him and he could handle anything that might be there but that didn’t stop his imagination from running wild and he couldn’t help but seek comfort with his mate.

“What’s going on?” Raph’s voice could be heard yelling out from the vicinity of the kitchen. “Why are all of the lights out all of a sudden?”

“I don’t know but I think a fuse might may have been overloaded and blew out,” Don said, his voice getting louder as he carefully picked himself up off the floor from where he had tripped over Mikey’s discarded skateboard.

A sudden light flared inside Master Splinter’s room before their father slid the door open and came out carrying a storm lamp in his hand lighting the way.

“Calm yourselves my sons,” Master Splinter commanded. “This is not the first time that we have been without power and light down here. Leonardo and Michelangelo please go and get more of the lamps and light them to provide us with some light. Donatello if you would please check on the fuses so that power may be restored and Raphael please assist your brother with the fuses.”

Immediately the guys got up and began working on the tasks that their sensei had assigned to them. While Don and Raph worked on trying to restore the lights Leo and Mikey went to the closet and grabbed a lamp each to light and make it easier to see around their home.

“Guess maybe next time I should scale back my gaming marathon,” Mikey said sheepishly as he lit the lamp in his hand and set it on the coffee table.

“That might be a good idea,” Leo agreed as he sat down next to Mikey after having placed his own lamp in the kitchen to shed some light in there. “You can’t go blowing out the power every time you want to have a video game marathon.”

Mikey merely stuck his tongue out at his brother’s teasing. He knew that Leo was right but that didn’t mean that he had a right to tease him about that. That was Mikey’s territory and he wasn’t about to lose it so easily.


	217. Skin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> October 20th - Skin

Lunch had just finished up a few minutes ago and Mikey was relishing his new found freedom. Today was actually his turn to take care of the dishes, make sure that the kitchen was clean, and put everything away.

For some reason though Don had approached him and offered to take over that chore, asking for nothing in return. Mikey wasn’t about to pass up such a golden opportunity and immediately agreed to Don’s request and left the kitchen as quickly as possible so Don couldn’t change his mind and call him back.

With his chore being taken care of, Mikey now found himself with extra time that he hadn’t been planning on. At first Mikey wasn’t sure what he was going to do with this extra time. Spotting Leo in the dojo pulling out his swords to run through some training exercises quickly gave Mikey an idea however.

Skipping into the dojo, Mikey made a beeline straight for Leo and nearly threw himself into his mate’s arms completely ignoring Raph who was lifting weights over in the corner.

“Hey Leo,” Mikey said charmingly.

“Hello Mikey,” Leo responded being careful to hold his swords out to the sides so that he wouldn’t accidentally cut his mate’s soft skin. “Is there something that you needed?”

“You,” came the simple answer.

“Mikey I’m trying to do some training right now,” Leo said patiently hoping that would get his mate to stop clinging to him.

Mikey merely stood up on his tip toes to whisper in Leo’s ear. “Why don’t you come with me and we can do some private training in the bedroom?”

Leo paused for a moment in trying to loosen Mikey’s hold on him to think about the offer before realizing the foolishness in stopping to think. Immediately the leader sheathed his swords into the scabbards on his back before wrapping an arm around Mikey’s waist and pulling him out of the dojo, ignoring Raph’s snickers in the process.

As soon as they got into the bedroom and had the door closed behind them, Mikey slipped out of Leo’s hold and shoved his lover against the wall next to the door. It had been his idea to have some fun in the bedroom and he was going to take the lead.

Before Leo had a chance to comment upon or protest this new development Mikey was already forcing his lips into a bruising kiss and working a sea green knee in between his legs to spread them and make a home for himself.

Groaning into the kiss, Leo merely spread his legs for Mikey and let his mate take over. Sometimes it was nice to give up control and just let Mikey have his way with him. They both greatly enjoyed the times when Mikey was the dominant one in their lovemaking and it gave Leo a chance to just lay back and relish in the sensation of their skin sliding sensually against each other.

Once he was sure that he had Leo’s undivided attention Mikey let one of his hands dive in between Leo’s legs to run insistently at the bottom of his plastron to stimulate his mate into providing him with a raging erection to play with. At the same time Mikey’s other hand gripped at Leo’s hip with enough force to leave faint bruises behind on the forest green skin as well as digging his nails in, in the process.

Leo’s head slammed back against the wall and a loud churr rumbled from Leo as the hint of pain added to his pleasure. Mikey just smiled into the kiss as he thrust his tongue into Leo’s mouth and dug his nails deeper into Leo’s firm skin. He was going to make sure that Leo thoroughly enjoyed their time together.

Mikey’s ravaging of his body was getting Leo aroused very fast and soon he was dropping down into his mate’s eagerly waiting hand. The hot organ landing in his hand caused a chain reaction of Mikey’s own dick dropping down in search of its mate.

Another churr was ripped from Leo when Mikey gathered both cocks into his hand and began slowly stroking them from base to tip and back down again. With each stroke Mikey spread the freely flowing precome over every inch of flesh and soon his own churrs were dancing through the room with Leo’s.

“What do you want Leo?” Mikey teased, his voice husky with want.

“You. I want you Mikey,” Leo moaned. “I need you.”

The sound of Leo all but begging him was almost enough to push Mikey over the edge. Mikey gripped the base of his penis tightly until he was sure that he wouldn’t finish before the fun even begin. Once Mikey had his lust under control he wormed his way completely in between Leo’s legs so that he could find the puckered hole that was hiding beneath Leo’s tail.

As soon as Mikey’s penis found that ring of muscle, he began pressing inside slowly so that he wouldn’t tear Leo’s skin but loving the dry friction that the rough penetration. Mikey wasn’t the only one that was loving the dry penetration. There was something about the hint of a burn that was making the pleasure soar even higher for Leo.

Once Mikey was fully sheathed inside Leo he paused for a moment to give his lover time to adjust. Leo however didn’t need time and thrust himself back against as best he could. That was all the permission that Mikey needed.

Mikey pulled back out so that only the head of his cock was left inside Leo’s hot body before slamming back in again. Again and again Mikey thrust into Leo hitting his lover’s prostate with every strike making sure that Leo experienced as much bliss as possible given the dry slide of their skin lubricated only by their precome.

The feeling of each other’s skin brushing so tantalizingly against each other just made their passion burn even higher until the flames consumed them both in a wonderful inferno of ecstasy. Together they lost themselves in the blaze of their love, their mouths clamped together the only thing keeping from roaring out their satisfaction for all the world to hear.

Mikey just held himself buried deep inside Leo even as he began to soften, just to extend their intimacy together. It was the eventual shaking of their legs that no longer wanted to support their weight that made Mikey and Leo move away from the wall and over to their bed to lay together.

“Did you enjoy our training?” Mikey whispered as he let his hand run over Leo’s plastron and skin, drawing aimless patterns in the semen that Leo had covered them both with.

“Mmmm,” Leo hummed, feeling too languid to do much of anything at the moment besides arch into Mikey’s touch. “Best training session ever.”

Mikey giggled before leaning in to steal a soft kiss from a nearly comatose Leo before laying his head on his mate’s shoulder and drifting off for a nap of his own. Training could take a lot of energy out of you and Mikey could think of no better way of resting up than sleeping with his lover surrounded by their combined scent.


	218. Spell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> October 21st - Spell

Ever since they were young children, Mikey had always been impressed with Leo. There was just something about his brother’s tenacity and stubbornness that had always drawn Mikey’s eyes. No matter what was thrown in the leader’s way, Leo was always able to overcome it and come out stronger for it.

Right now Leo was demonstrating that staunchness as he performed each form that Master Splinter was requiring of them during practice with his usual precision and grace. Normally this wasn’t something that Mikey would bat an eye at but he also knew about the extra handicap that Leo was dealing with today.

Yesterday Mikey had all but dragged Leo up to their room and screwed his brains out against the wall. Leo was not normally the bottom in their relationship and the only thing that they had used for lube was their precome. All in all it must have left Leo with an aching ass even today but no one would know that just by looking at him right now.

As Mikey stood across from Leo, mirroring each of the leader’s forms perfectly, he couldn’t help but catch Leo’s eyes and become spellbound. The fluidity of Leo’s movements and the smooth flexing and relaxing of Leo’s muscles as he moved captured Mikey’s undivided attention and refused to let it go.

A soft smile graced Leo’s features as he noticed Mikey’s shift in his attention, yet the youngest’s forms didn’t suffer in the least. It sent a flash of pride and satisfaction buzzing through Leo to know that he could wield such power with his mate without even trying.

The look on Mikey’s face as he watched Leo reminded the young leader of how he felt each and every time he stared into Mikey’s sparkling blue eyes. He wasn’t the only one that knew how to cast a spell over his mate and leave the other completely powerless before his might.

Together the two of them moved in complete sync with one another without having to say a word. They both just knew the next form that they were going to do and moved from one to the other seamlessly with nothing having to be said.

The rest of the world seemed to fade away leaving only Leo and Mikey behind. Caught in the spell of each other they continued to go from one form to another never breaking their pace, content to keep going just as they were for the rest of practice. They were both more than happy to have this feeling, this moment caught in this spell last for the rest of their lives.

It wasn’t until they heard Don’s sharp cry from the other side of the lair where Raph and Don had been sparring that Leo and Mikey were drawn out of the spell that they had been casting on each other and back into the world around them.

During their spar Raph had managed to fake Don out and send him tumbling down onto the mat and followed him with the intention of pinning him there. Apparently Raph had also wanted to rub in his victory and had used the opportunity to reach down and give Don’s tail a pinch which had ended with the cry of surprise that had gotten everyone else’s attention.

Mikey let a loud laugh and Leo couldn’t resist a quiet chuckle. Apparently they weren’t the only ones that could get caught up in the spell that their mate cast on them. Love permeated the lair and none of the turtles had any intention of ever escaping that particular spell.


	219. Tattoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> October 22nd - Tattoo

Evening was falling on the lair and things were beginning to calm down for the night. It was still early enough that no one was quite ready to go to bed yet but everyone was finding something to occupy their time with that wouldn’t disturb anyone else.

Leo wasn’t completely sure what he wanted to do and decided that until he knew he could gather his sword polish and clean his sword until he could think of something better or more exciting. As he entered his bedroom and went to the desk to find his sword polish, cloth, and sharpening stone Leo couldn’t help but notice the painting Mikey had left on his own desk to dry.

Pausing on his way Leo looked over all of the paints and brushes that had been left scattered over Mikey’s desk and couldn’t help but think about just how talented his mate was when it came to his drawing and painting. Despite his own dabbling in art, Leo knew Mikey was heads and shoulders above him in skill but that didn’t bother Leo since he knew that he had his own strengths.

“Whatcha doing Leo?” Mikey’s voice asked drawing Leo out of his thought and towards the doorway where his mate was standing.

“I was going to get my stuff to clean my swords but I got distracted looking at your paints,” Leo said gesturing to the desk in front of him as Mikey came to stand at his side. “You do such an amazing job with your work that I’m a little jealous of your skill.”

“That’s only because I’ve had more practice,” Mikey pointed up as he leaned up for a quick kiss. “If you had more practice then your stuff would look just as cool.”

Leo spent a moment looking between the messy desk and his mate standing next to him as his thoughts spun about in his head. Soon a sly smile began to form on his lips as he turned to wrap his arms around Mikey’s waist and pull him close to his body.

“Would you being willing to help me with that practice Mikey?” Leo asked huskily in Mikey’s ear.

“Yes,” Mikey whispered back, leaning farther into Leo’s hold excepting his lover to follow through with what his tone of voice promised.  
Instead Leo pulled away from Mikey completely. “Go lay on the bed,” ordered Leo softly.

Mikey blinked for a moment, thrown off by Leo’s apparent change in direction, but did as was asked of him and laid on the bed on his back so that he could still watch what Leo was doing. Under his mate’s curious gaze, Leo walked over to his own desk and pulled out his calligraphy ink and brush and made his way over to where Mikey was laying on the bed.

“You are skilled on creating art on a multitude of different canvases and I think that I should improve on that,” Leo whispered as he let his dry brush caress along the inside of Mikey’s right arm causing the younger turtle to shiver. “I can’t think of a better canvas to practice on than your beautiful skin that just begs to be tattooed with my ink. Will you let me do that? Can I give you some tattoos just for me to see?”

“Yes,” Mikey moaned, already beginning to feel flush at just Leo’s words.

Smirking at the response, Leo sat back a bit and dipped his brush into the ink before wiping off the excess on the edge. Once he was happy with the amount of ink on the bristles Leo brought the brush down to Mikey’s skin and began drawing.

Starting with the inside of Mikey’s right arm where he had tickled only moments ago, Leo drew random lines connecting them and creating aimless patterns. Dipping the brush in the ink again, Leo repeated the same actions on Mikey’s left arm.

Once Leo was satisfied with both arms, he turned his attention to Mikey’s neck. The cool sensation of the brush traveling along such sensitive skin caused Mikey’s breath to hitch and he closed his eyes to keep from shivering in surprised pleasure and ruining Leo’s work.

Leo couldn’t help but watch in amazement as Mikey fought against his reactions and just let Leo do whatever he wanted. It was so humbling that Leo would have been rendered speechless if he had been talking.

Gathering himself together again, Leo turned his attention to covering Mikey’s plastron with tattoos depicting flowers and kanji and other random designs. By the time he reached Mikey’s lower plastron there was a distinct bulge and Mikey’s penis was beginning to peak out. Teasingly Leo ran the end of the brush over the tip of Mikey’s penis causing it to drop all the way out of its hidden pouch.

“Leo,” groaned out Mikey as he thrust his hips up trying to get more attention from Leo and the brush he was using to draw all of the tattoos.

“Careful Mikey,” Leo admonished huskily as he set the brush to the side and moved in between the legs that were spread willing for him, no longer able to deny his own arousal. “You don’t want to smudge all of the hard work that I put into your tattoos now do you? If you’re a good boy and hold perfectly still for me than I’ll make you feel so good.”

Mikey’s hands clenched at the bedding beneath him as he did his best to follow Leo’s instructions. If this is what he had to look forward to by helping Leo practice his painting by letting Leo draw tattoos on his body than Mikey was going to be encourage far more art lessons from now on.


	220. Sink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> October 23rd - Sink

As much as Mikey loved Leo with all of his heart, he couldn’t help but feel mildly annoyed with him at the moment. Last night he had agreed to help Leo work on his artistic skills and allowed his body to act as the canvas on which Leo would be working.

The experience had been more than a little sensual as the brush that Leo was using drew pattern after pattern over Mikey’s skin leaving shivers in its wake. Than on top of that there was the amazing lovemaking session that had followed with Mikey holding still so as not to ruin Leo’s work and just laying back to enjoy everything that Leo had to give to him.

All of that had been very good at the time but now it was the next day and Mikey had come to a startling realization as he rolled out of bed. The ink that Leo had used to draw on him last night wasn’t flaking off easily like Mikey had originally thought that it would given the texture of their skin.

Quickly grabbing a bottle of water off of the nightstand Mikey poured a little onto one of the lines on his arm and began scrubbing at it with his hand to see if it just needed a little water to wash it away. After some hard scrubbing the line began to fade slighting indicating that Mikey wouldn’t be permanently marked by the ink but it would be a chore to get it off.

Bounding out of bed and stalking out of the room, Mikey made a beeline for the bathroom to get in a quick shower before anyone saw what he was covered in and started asking embarrassing questions. When Mikey got to the bathroom door however he could already hear someone inside taking their own shower.

Since Don and Raph’s room door had been closed when he walked by Mikey figured that it had to be Leo that was in the bathroom. His mouth set in a firm line, Mikey turned away and marched downstairs and into the kitchen.

It would definitely be easier to clean off in the shower and Mikey was sure that Leo would be willing to give him a hand but Mikey was also sure that Leo would try to turn the shower into something more than just getting clean and Mikey was too annoyed at him right now to be intimate with him. Instead he would just use the hot water and dish soap in the kitchen sink to wash off with.

It was the work a just a few minutes to fill the sink with hot, soapy water that he could wash up with. Actually managing to wash off was a completely different story altogether. Mikey was able to soak a washcloth with the soapy water from the sink but as he worked on scrubbing the ink from his body he couldn’t stop water from dripping onto the floor and making a mess of the entire kitchen.

It took a good fifteen minutes for Mikey to clean all traces of the kink from his body and was left with slightly reddened skin and a very wet kitchen floor to clean up. Mikey had just unplugged the sink to drain and grabbed a towel to dry off and clean up the floor with when Leo came walking into the kitchen still slightly damp from his own morning shower.

“What’s with the big mess Mikey? You got water everywhere,” Leo said as he saw the water covered kitchen.

Mikey could only stare at Leo with open mouthed amazement for a moment before his expression turned into a look that promised trouble if he was questioned again. Giving his body one last swipe of the towel, Mikey stomped past his mate, thrusting the towel into Leo’s hands, and leaving him to clean up the rest of the mess.


	221. Hit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> October 24th - Hit

Raph was in a very happy mood today. It was his birthday and so far everything was going wonderfully. Mikey had gotten up a bit early in order to make his favorite breakfast of ham, cheese, and bacon omelets with some red peppers sprinkled on top. Mikey loved celebrating birthdays, even if they weren’t his own, and he wanted to make the day as special for Raph as he could.

During breakfast the conversation flowed easily and everyone was picking up on the good mood that Raph was giving out. Leo couldn’t help but notice the wide grin on his immediately younger brother’s face and it warmed his heart to see Raph so happy.

As breakfast was finishing Master Splinter presented Raph with his gift. It was a year’s subscription to _Cycle World Magazine_. He knew his son’s passion for his shell cycle and knew that he would be able to find interesting facts and tips on how to keep it running well.

When everyone had finished picking up from breakfast and gone to the dojo to begin practice Raph saw the second of his birthday gifts, this one given by his oldest and youngest brothers. Hanging in the corner of the dojo instead of his old, beat up punching bag that had more tears in it than he could count was a new, rip free and in perfect condition, one.

Raph just stood in the doorway looking in amazement at the new punching bag that was hanging where his old one used to be. Walking over to his gift, Raph ran his hands over the new material and expertly sewn seams.

“This is amazing. Thank you guys,” Raph said as he gave the bag an experimental hit.

“It was Leo’s idea to get you a new bag and we found the material together and I sewed it all up,” Mikey happily explained. “I even added a little something extra to it.”

Mikey walked up to the bag and spun it around so that Raph could see the back of it. On the other side of the punching bag was a cartoon drawing of Shredders face, sticking his tongue out and with giant X’s for eyes.

“I thought you might like something to focus on when you get angry and just need something to hit,” Mikey teased.

A huge smile took over Raph’s face as he saw the amount of work, time, and effort that his brothers had put into making his a gift that he would truly appreciated and find useful. Moving quickly Raph caught Mikey and put him in a headlock and gave him a playful noogie before letting him go again as a way to say thank you before nodding to Leo for the same reason since the two of them weren’t the most physically expression with their love to each other.

As Master Splinter called practice to start Leo caught Mikey’s eyes as they lined up. It hadn’t been easy thinking of a gift to give to Raph on his birthday but the look on his face had been completely worth it. As far as Leo and Mikey were concerned their family was always worth it.


	222. Hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> October 25th - Hospital

The mood in the lair today was distinctly lower than it normally was. Yesterday had been Raph’s birthday and Don had given him some upgrades on his shell cycle and they had taken it out for a ride to test it out. During that drive they had ended up getting soaked from riding through puddles and cold from the wind.

Right now Don and Raph were cocooned up in their room sick with colds and had asked not to be disturbed. Not only did they want to be left alone so that they could rest but they were also afraid that they might be contagious and didn’t want anyone else in their family to get sick.

Mikey wasn’t too happy to hear about this. Not only did he hate it when any of his family was sick but he also didn’t like not being able to hang out with his family anytime that he wanted to. He knew that leaving his brothers alone was what was best for them but that didn’t mean that he had to like it.

Half the day had passed by when Leo noticed just how down Mikey seemed to be. Not only was Leo not happy to see two of his brothers so sick but he didn’t like seeing Mikey so down and knowing that there was nothing that he could do about Don and Raph just made him want to do everything he could to make Mikey feel better even more.

Taking hold of Mikey’s hand, Leo led his mate over to the couch in the living room. After sitting down Leo pulled Mikey onto his lap and wrapped his arms around him to offer some comfort.

“What’s wrong Mikey?” Leo asked as he held his mate close and nuzzled at his neck.

“What happens if we ever really get sick Leo?” Mikey asked worriedly. “I don’t mean just a simple cold. Don is a great doctor for us and I would trust him with my life no matter what but he doesn’t always have everything that he needs. I mean he’s made just about everything that he has from castoffs that humans didn’t want anymore. We don’t have access to a hospital and all of the equipment that might just save our lives. What would we do then?”

“We may not have access to hospitals Mikey but I will always make sure that we have what we need,” Leo promised. “Don is the best doctor we have and if he needs something to help us that we don’t have, I will find a way to get it.”

Mikey didn’t look completely convinced. He had seen just how sick Don and Raph looked and while he knew that they were only suffering from really bad colds but what if it got worse? What if it turned into pneumonia? They couldn’t predict everything that could possibly happen to them and their lives where very dangerous.

Leo brought his hand up under Mikey’s chin and tipped it so that his mate was facing him. “I swear to you Michelangelo, no matter what happens I will always make sure that you and this family are safe with or without the use of a hospital.”

With Leo holding his head in place Mikey had no choice but to look into his eyes. In doing so he could see the complete sincerity in Leo’s gaze and knew that while they may not have the same luxuries that humans did such as hospitals, they were as safe as they possibly could be with Leo looking out for them.


	223. Coat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> October 26th - Coat

A turtle's life was never simple. There were always things that needed to be done to ensure their survival and safety and right now Mikey was in the middle of just such a mission to protect a member of his family. Klunk was almost out of his favorite wet cat food and they were starting to get low on the dry kind as well.

On top of that Mikey had noticed this morning that there was only about a two day's supply of kitty litter left in the bag. This meant that either Klunk was going to wither away from not having enough food to eat or Raph was going to go after his pet for sinking up the lair because they didn't have enough kitty litter for the litter box to absorb all of the nasty smell.

As Mikey walked down the street he couldn't help but pull the coat that he was wearing closer around his body to keep himself warm. The October air had become much chillier in the past few days and he couldn't say that he was a huge fan of it. The turtle part of his heritage urged him to leave the cold atmosphere and find someplace warm to bask in for a while.

Right now that wasn't a possibility. Klunk needed more food and he was almost out of kitty litter. He had ran out of that stuff and if the lair began to smell like cat poop than Raph would throw an absolute fit especially considering how crummy he was already feeling at the moment from his cold. This meant that Mikey had to brave the cooler atmosphere topside in order to run a few errands to make sure that his pet had everything that he needed.

Before he left the lair however Leo had bugged him about making sure that he grabbed a coat to wear while he was out. Not only was it important that Mikey blend in while he was walking around humans but Leo didn't want his mate coming down with his own cold and getting sick. As much as Mikey was touched by Leo's concern, he was also a big turtle by now and knew that he had to wear a coat while he was out in this kind of weather if he didn't want to get sick.

In retaliation for the pointless semi-lecture, Mikey had grabbed Leo's coat out of the closet before leaving and wrapped that around his body. He was actually very glad in his choice. Not only was the coat in question exceedingly warm but it also smelled like his older lover. As he walked down the street, Mikey couldn't resist pulling the edge of the coat up around his face and sniffing in the scent that was completely unique to Leo. Mikey loved that musky smell and Leo's coat was just saturated with it.

Wearing the coat during the cold while they were out on patrols meant that Leo had sweat while running from rooftop to rooftop and that sweat had sunk into the material and it and been long enough since it had last been washed that Mikey could still clearly smell his mate on the coat.

In a way it was almost like Leo was there with him even if he wasn't physically present. It was almost like having a guardian angel watching over him. Mikey knew that as a fully trained ninja he was more than capable of taking care of himself in a fight and could even hold his own against his leader when he tried but there was something about Leo that just screamed safety and security to the younger turtle.

As long as Leo was around it made Mikey feel safe; like there was nothing in the entire world that could hurt him so long as he and Leo were working together side by side. It didn't matter if it was in a be all end all fight against the Foot and the Shredder or just a simple trip into the city to pick up some cat food and litter for the litter box.

Leo's presence gave him confidence that everything was going to turn out all right and if Leo couldn't be there himself than his coat would just have to do. It was like when Mikey had snuck into Leo's room while Leo was gone for training just so he could get a good night's sleep every now and again. He needed his big brother and the bed was all that he had at that time just like Leo’s coat was what Mikey had right now.

The trip to gather the stuff for Klunk wouldn't take too long and soon Mikey would be back home able to give his precious pet the food that he loved and to make sure that he had a clean place to poop. It also meant that he would be able to give Leo his coat back and instead of just having the remnants of a smell, Mikey could have the real thing to hold onto.


	224. Mean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> October 27th - Mean

After two whole days of resting, Raph and Don had decided to come downstairs and join their family for a midmorning brunch to see what their stomachs could handle now that they were beginning to feel a bit better.

Mikey had made waffles, sausage, and bacon for both himself and Leo but knew that Don and Raph wouldn’t be able to handle such heavy fare yet. Instead he put some toast and fruit salad onto the table for his middle brothers and sensei to share.

As his sons took their seats Master Splinter scooped some of the fruit salad into two bowls which he placed in front of Raph and Don. “I am glad that you are both feeling better my sons,” Master Splinter told them.

“Thank you sensei,” Don and Raph croaked back in unison.

Hearing the cracking in his brothers’ voices Leo stood up and took the still hot tea pot off of the stove and brought it over to the table. He wasn’t going to be mean and let them suffer while there was something that he could do about it. Pouring the hot water into two cups and adding some tea bags, Leo handed the mugs to his brothers.

Mikey wasn’t feeling in as generous a mood as his mate was. He wasn’t trying to be mean but when an opportunity to tease presented itself, he just couldn’t resist and sometimes it came across more mean than he actually meant for it to be.

“You guys seem to be feeling better today,” Mikey said turning his attention to his two middle siblings. “Don has always said that getting the blood flowing while you’re sick helps to get you over a cold faster. I guess you guys really took that to heart huh.”

Don and Raph looked at each other in confusion before turning their attention to their youngest brother hoping for some clarification.

“What are you talking about Mikey?” Don asked. “We’ve been resting for the past two days because we haven’t had the energy to do anything but that or cough.”

“Sure you were,” Mikey teased with a wink. “Every time I saw one of you leave your bedroom for anything you were always flushed. You’re totally just using your colds as an excuse to stay in bed together and have a little fun aren’t you?”

Raph’s quick slap to the back of his head wasn’t enough for Mikey to get the clue to cut out the teasing. He was just far too used to being smacked by Raph at that point. Leo’s smack was enough of a surprise to get his mate to catch on though.

“Heeeey,” Mikey whined, rubbing at the spot where he had just been slapped not once but twice. “That was mean.”

“Yeah well you were being mean to me and Donnie,” Raph retorted.

Knowing that he couldn’t really argue with that, Mikey proceeded to stick his tongue out at his older brother instead.

Don laughed at them and Master Splinter merely shook his head and smiled at his sons’ foolishness. These were the times that they all loved the best when they could just relax as a family and joke around and none of them would trade these moments for the world.


	225. Chicken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> October 28th - Chicken

Raph and Don were both over the cold that had been plaguing them for the past few days and were now demanding real food after all of the tea and saltines that they had been consuming. Mikey was more than willing to prepare them some real food but he also wasn’t planning on taking any chances with upset stomachs. No one wanted to clean that up.

He invited all of his brothers to take a seat in the kitchen while he made some chicken noodle soup. Not only was chicken noodle soup good for stomachs just getting over a cold but soup was also a great meal in the middle of fall when it was starting to get colder outside.

Mikey preferred making his soup from scratch and not just dumping it out of a can which meant raw chicken cooked on the stove before being added with the other ingredients. Once the chicken had finished cooking Mikey placed it on the cutting board, picked out the vegetables, and grabbed a sharp knife to begin chopping everything up. The speed that he used when moving the knife to chop the vegetables without cutting his hand was amazing for his brothers to watch.

They knew that they all could manage high speeds with dangerous weapons but there was something about watching their brother in action while he did it in the kitchen that fascinated them. They could only guess that it was his work with his nunchucks that gave him an extra edge when it came to wielding the knives so effortlessly.

It didn’t take long before all of the ingredients were in the pot and boiling away on the stove. While they waited for the soup to be ready, Leo, Raph, and Don insisted on doing the clean up since Mikey had done all of the work prepping and cooking the meal.

In the time it took them to clean up, the soup was piping hot and ready to go and be eaten. When the brothers sat back down at the table four bowls awaited them at their seats.

“This is pretty good Mikey,” Don complimented as tasted the soup.

“Pretty good,” Mikey responded incredulously. “This soup is better than just pretty good Donnie. I could be on the Food Network if I were a human.”

Raph snorted at his brother’s high opinion of himself and his cooking. He chose not to say anything however. Raph knew without a doubt that his brother, despite his overabundance for always bragging about himself, was telling the truth. His food was always amazing no matter what it was that he was making.

“You know, maybe I’m even Iron Chef material,” Mikey continued on with ideas of grandeur. “They’ve got another season coming out next week. It’s a redemption one where chefs from the past are coming back to try again for the spot they missed out on before.”

“Yeah Mikey,” Raph teased. “That’s where the redemption part of the title comes from.”

Mikey flushed a bit at having something so obvious pointed out to him even if he had already known it. He was just getting excited about something that he enjoyed and as his brother already knew from many past experiences, such as the Battle Nexus, when Mikey got excited about something he liked to talk about it.

“Besides Mikey, you wouldn’t be able to be on that show anyway,” Don reasoned with a smile.

“Oh yeah. Well why not?” Mikey asked as he stomped his foot in place.

“Because,” Leo said as he scooted his chair closer to Mikey’s. “We’d starve without you here to feed us.”

Mikey leaned over and placed a sweet kiss on Leo’s lips. Both of them were too wrapped up with each other to notice or care about the teasing kissy face that Raph made behind them. The day, and the food, was just too good to have them bothered by any teasing.


	226. Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> October 29th - Rain

Today hadn’t been nearly as pleasant as the weekend had been. Instead of staying at home where it was nice and dry and warm, the four brothers were out in the sewer tunnels trying to make sure that their home stayed nice and warm and dry.

Hurricane Sandy had been making its way slowly up the east coast and was just beginning to hit New York today with some heavy rain. With the expected rainfall, the city had already stopped all subways and underground transportation for fear of flooding and the danger that would pose.

The subways weren’t the only place that all of the excess rain water could back up though. The sewers were likely to be a casualty as well with the rain having nowhere else to go but down into the sewer tunnels which meant that the lair could be in danger as well. April had already offered her apartment to the Hamato family as a shelter away from all of the rain water.

They were considering April’s offer but first they needed to protect their home. In order to make sure that there was something to come home to and not just a reservoir of stagnant water where their living room used to be the boys needed to venture out into the sewers and shore up the tunnels that surrounded the lair.

They had already gotten most of the tunnels diverted and were now working on the last one. It was slow going having to slog through the water that was already starting to overflow onto walkway. They were all covered in gunk that none of them wanted to think about the origins of and all they could do was keep trudging on.

Don had insisted that they all wear rubber boots and multiple layers in order to protect themselves from the wet and the cold. He and Raph had just gotten over their own colds and neither of them were looking to get another or have Leo or Mikey catch their own.

As they worked together to set up a blockage to force the rain water to divert through other tunnels away from their home they couldn’t stop the water that would splash up around them for the most part. They had all gotten splashed at one point or another throughout the entire process.

Mikey had received the worst of the splashing though. He happened to have his mouth open when Leo’s footing slipped and sent a stream of water straight at his face. Mikey didn’t get his mouth closed fast enough and ended up with a mouth full of dirty rain water. Mikey’s immediate reaction was to start spitting the disgusting liquid out of his mouth which happened to land on part of Don’s arm.

“Hey!” Don exclaimed moving out of his brother’s range. “Watch where you’re spraying that stuff.”

“You’re telling me that if you just got a mouthful of disgusting sewer water you wouldn’t be spitting it out as fast as you possibly could?” Mikey snapped at Don.

“Yes for one very simple reason,” Don said back with a giant smirk on his face. “I never spit.”

Leo and Mikey just stared at Don like he had grown a second head. Their confusion only grew when Raph burst out laughing. Don sniggered at waited for his brothers to catch on. After a moment it became clear that Don had lost them.

“Don never spits,” Raph said as he handed Don’s duffle back to him which he had been holding and they started on their way back home. “He always swallows.”

Leo’s jaw dropped open at his brothers’ brazen antics. Mikey for his part didn’t know if he wanted to be shocked or amused. While they all knew what the others did behind closed doors they didn’t really bring it up. If someone were going to bring up such remarks though Leo and Mikey would have bet on Raph, not quiet, more reserved Donnie. This just made the afternoon far amusing than it had been when they had first set out.


	227. Apartment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> October 30th - Apartment

Leo was beginning to go stir crazy and he was sure that he was about to lose his mind. He loved his family to death and would willingly lay down his life for any of them but that didn’t mean that he wanted to be in their presence twenty-four seven.

When the hurricane had hit yesterday they had taken April up on her offer to stay in her apartment and wait out the storm after making sure their own was protected. Having five people live in the lair all together could get cramped at times. Six people living in April’s apartment that was only meant for one person, two at most, meant that they were almost always on top of each other.

Even though this wasn’t the first time that they had all stayed with April, it didn’t necessarily make the living arrangement any easier. The loss of power didn’t do anything to improve any moods either. No power meant no hot water for showers and that wasn’t something that Don could go down to the basement to fix. It also meant none of the typical forms of entertainment were options and they were all starting to get bored which was just making the restlessness worse.

The current weather outside the apartment meant no going for runs and no power inside the apartment severely limited the number of things that they could do to keep themselves entertained. There was also the fact that the hurricane was predicted to be very severe and Leo didn’t like knowing that there were forces outside of his control which would make it harder for him to protect his family.

This is what led Leo to pacing from window to window around the apartment like a caged tiger just watching what was going on outside. Leo knew that his behavior was starting to get on Raph’s nerves but he couldn’t bring himself to full care at the moment.

Leo needed some way to work off his nervous energy and right now pacing the apartment was what he had chosen. While he wasn’t looking to pick a fight with Raph, if it came to that Leo didn’t plan on quietly backing down from what was just another avenue of focusing his overflowing restless energy.

Standing over to the side of the room where he wouldn’t be in the way, Mikey watched his two oldest brothers’ behavior. It was clear to anyone with eyes that both Leo and Raph were rapidly approaching their breaking points and an argument would soon be underway.

Arguing between the two brothers wasn’t unheard of and they had been getting better about talking to one another instead of yelling but that didn’t mean that they were perfect about it. And right now an argument would be even worse than normal. With the wind and the rain outside and the sewers flooding with water, there was nowhere for either of them to go outside of the small apartment to cool off if it did come down to a yelling match.

A quick glance over at Don told Mikey that he wasn’t the only one to notice what was going on with their older brothers. When Don nodded his head towards Leo Mikey nodded in agreement and started making his way over to his agitated mate.

It was but the work of a minute and a few cajoling words but Mikey was able to convince Leo to leave the apartment and head down to the antique shop that April owned and lived over. It would give Leo and chance to check out the rest of the building for safety and would allow Mikey to help his lover relax in a way that wouldn’t be appropriate in front of the rest of their family.


	228. Satan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> October 31st - Satan

The flood waters that had been brought in with Hurricane Sandy were finally retreating and power was restored to the neighborhood. It was even possible to venture back down into the sewers to check on how the lair had held up. Leo had been all over that idea and volunteered as soon as Master Splinter had given the okay to head down to the lair.

Master Splinter’s one condition was that one of his brothers was to go with him. Just because they thought the water had gone down enough to make it safe to travel didn’t mean that they were correct or that Leo wouldn’t run into something else blocking his path that he might need help with.

Mikey had volunteered to go and help out in trying to see if the lair was habitable and to start the clean up. It gave him a chance to finally get out of the small apartment and to stretch his legs after being cooped up for two days.

Before leaving they made sure to grab boots and warm clothing to ward off the chill that they knew would be clinging to every part of the sewer. They didn’t want to chance coming down with a cold like Don and Raph had suffered earlier in the week. They also didn’t want to get any cuts or scratches that could become infected from any debris that they might encounter.

The sewers were more than a little creepy as Leo and Mikey entered through the hole in April’s basement. An eerie dripping sound could be heard echoing off the walls whenever a drop of water fell from the ceiling and into the still water on the floor of the tunnels.

While walking, Mikey couldn’t suppress a shiver from traveling through his body. If he was honest he would admit that the shiver hadn’t just been from the cool air surrounding them but also from the creepy atmosphere that was making him feel uneasy.

Unconsciously Mikey drew closer to Leo’s side as they made their way through the spooky sewers and towards their home. Leo wasn’t oblivious to Mikey’s reaction and casually wrapped an arm around his shoulders to offer some comfort.

“There’s nothing to be afraid of down here Mikey,” Leo soothed thinking that Mikey was just worried there might be city workers down there. “We know these tunnels better than anyone. No one can beat us down here.”

“What if Satan is wandering around down here though? Can I be scared than?” Mikey asked.

Leo stopped and stood there for a moment trying to wrap his head around what Mikey had just said. “Where exactly did you get the idea that Satan is down here walking around in the sewers?” Leo asked, unable to connect the dots.

“It’s Halloween,” Mikey said in protest. “If there was one day out of the year that Satan was going to be walking around the Earth it would be Halloween and he would totally pick a creepy place like this.”

Leo knew he shouldn’t laugh at his brother’s trepidations but he couldn’t stop the slight chuckle from escaping. Mikey huffed and moved to pull out of Leo’s hold but his lover wasn’t about to let him pull away that easily.

“I’m sorry Mikey. I didn’t mean to laugh,” said Leo, a smile still clear in his voice. “I highly doubt that if Satan was going to be roaming around on Halloween that he would pick a random sewer tunnel on the off chance that someone might just wonder by.”

“You’re lucky that I love you and am willing to forgive you for making fun of me,” Mikey retorted, relaxing once again.

It didn’t take them long to reach their home and they were pleasantly surprised to find that there was very little water that had seeped inside. Clean up would be quick and easy and they should be able to move back in later that night, Satan or no Satan wandering the sewers.


	229. Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> November 1st - Storm

Being able to move back into the lair yesterday night didn’t mean that everything inside their home was ship shape. Some water had leaked under the main door to the sewers and had soaked anything that had been left on the floor and left an unpleasant odor behind.

Just because they had managed to escape the worst of the storm by temporarily moving topside didn’t mean that their home had the same fate. Yesterday Leo and Mikey had come back to check and see if everything was all right for their family to return and to clean up what they could by themselves.

The boys’ rooms weren’t damaged since they were all on the second floor. Master Splinter’s room on the other hand had a wet rug that was beginning to smell by the time that they had gotten home yesterday. Mikey had offered his room to his sensei since he had all but moved in with Leo over the past few months, something their father gratefully took him up on.

Practice for today had been cancelled in an effort to clean up the lair and make it a pleasant place to live once again. By the end of the day all four of them were tired and glad to be done. Their home was a home once again though and they couldn’t be happier about it.

They had just finished up with the majority of the work and Leo and Mikey were going to sit back and relax for a few minutes while Don went to check on his lab when Raph’s shell cell began ringing.

Raph glanced at the caller ID quickly before flipping the phone open. “Hey Casey. What’s up?” Raph asked pleasantly before pausing to let Casey talk. “I’m pretty sure I can. Just let me check with Master Splinter and then I’ll be right up. I’ll give you a call if I can’t.”

“What was that all about?” Leo asked from where he was leaning against the arm of the couch.

“Casey needs my help with something and asked if I could come over and give him a hand,” answered Raph as he walked up to Mikey’s old room where Master Splinter was staying to let him know where he was going.

“I wonder what Casey needs,” Mikey thought out loud as he slouched down and worked his way in between Leo’s legs so that he could lay back against his mate’s plastron.

Leo waited until Mikey got himself settled down and curled his arms around Mikey as though the younger turtle was a giant teddy bear that he could cuddle up with. “Maybe the storm did some damage to his apartment and he needs some help moving heaving things and picking stuff up,” Leo murmured as he tried to suppress a yawn.

It had been a long couple of days and even though New York wasn’t hit as hard as some other places by the storm, it had caused enough damage to keep everyone, mutant and human alike, busy and now that Leo and Mikey had a moment to sit down all of the exertion from their work was catching up to them all at once.

Slowly their eyelids began to droop down until they could no longer remain open and soon soft snores could be heard coming from both Leo and Mikey as they slumbered away on the couch for an afternoon nap. There would still be plenty of work when they woke up but for now, they just enjoyed resting with one another.


	230. Leather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> November 2nd - Leather

Leo liked to think that he was a very patient turtle. He could spend the afternoon in peaceful meditation or wait for hours hidden in the shadows watching the activity going on around him. On his own Leo could be the most patient turtle in the world. Michelangelo threw the whole concept of Leo’s patience out the window however.

Not long ago Mikey had come up to Leo and told him to come up to their bedroom in twenty minutes before disappearing into said room. The tone in Mikey’s voice promised Leo that he would like whatever it was that he found in there and that made each minute that ticked by feel like it lasted an eternity.

Fifteen long, agonizing minutes had already passed by before Leo couldn’t take it anymore and his patience broke. Striding purposefully up the stairs, Leo marched over to his room and threw open the door before stepping inside and coming to an immediate halt.

In the bedroom Mikey was kneeling in the middle of their bed with his knees spread wide open. One of Mikey’s hands was currently positioned in between his legs stroking his impressive and leaking hard on. The other hand was holding a leash that was attached to a blue leather collar that was wrapped around his neck.

“Are you just going to stand there all night with the door open?” Mikey asked huskily. “I don’t mind giving the rest of the lair a show but I was planning on making it just a private show for you.”

That caught Leo’s attention and he immediately stepped all the way into the room and slammed the door closed behind him. He wasn’t sure what had gotten into his lover but he wasn’t about to let the rest of the lair see this particular side of Mikey.

“What’s all of this about Mikey?” Leo asked as he tried to figure out where he wanted to look more.

Both his lover’s cock and the blue leather collar around his neck where drawing his attention and he couldn’t decide which he would rather stare at. In the end he chose to glance back and forth so that he didn’t miss anything.

“This is your Halloween treat,” answered Mikey as he continued to stroke himself from base to tip and back again drawing a churr out of himself. “I was going to surprise you on Halloween but then we ended up in April’s apartment and I didn’t think you would like it very much if I did this there so I’m doing it now. I also remember that you said I should just dress as a sexy turtle and I knew I could do that but I couldn’t help but add one accessory.”

Leo’s deep churr filled the room when he couldn’t think of any response that could even come close to articulating how he felt about seeing Mikey like this. Slowly he stalked across the room like a predator after his prey until he reached the edge of the bed and pushed Mikey back until he was laying on his carapace and took the leash from Mikey’s hand.

“Keeping stroking yourself Mikey. I want to see you driving yourself crazy while I enjoy everything my treat has to give me,” Leo ordered.

Mikey just grinned as he followed his leader’s instructions and spread his legs wider for Leo’s convenience. Wiggling his hips the smaller turtle scooted down closer to Leo’s crotch so that he was in the perfect position for his lover.

Seeing his mate opening so willingly for him was the last straw for Leo and he couldn’t help but drop down almost fully hard and more than ready to go. Eagerly Leo tilted his hips until the head of his dick brushed against the entrance of his mate and discovered that it was wet with the lube that Mikey had used to prep himself before Leo burst into the room.

Glancing up into Mikey’s eyes to make sure that he wasn’t going too fast, Leo sank into the waiting warmth until he was completely sheathed inside of his lover’s tight hole. Twin churrs were forced out of both of them as pleasure surged through both of their bodies as them came together as one.

Leaning over Mikey’s body, Leo clamped his teeth around the leather collar that was circling Mikey’s neck and held onto it like a dog with a chew toy while he rocked his hips back and forth slowly building up their desire.

As much as Mikey loved what Leo was doing, he couldn’t stand it for very long. He had underestimated the time that it would take for him to get ready for Leo and he had been hard for so long now and with Leo consistently brushing against his prostate and biting at his neck he was quickly approaching his climax.

The closer Mikey got the harder it was for him to keep from wriggling around and each time he moved it tightened the muscles around Leo’s cock pushing his lover closer to the edge of his own orgasm. Together they managed to continue like this for nearly ten minutes before they just couldn’t hold on anymore.

Mikey was the first to tip over the edge with Leo’s name crying out on his lips. His hand practically flew over his shaft as he tried to milk out every drop of the creamy liquid as he could like Leo had told him to do. The feeling of Mikey clenching so tight around him made it so that Leo only managed five more thrusts before he began to spill himself deep inside his mate marking him with his seed.

Cresting on their peaks together they slowly began to descend back down into the warm, welcoming arms of their afterglow as Leo fell off and out of Mikey to lay beside him and work on catching his breath.

“So did you like your treat?” Mikey gasped as he tried to get his heart back under control.

Leo gulped to wet his mouth before responding, “I loved it. I also like the collar.” Bringing his hand up Leo rubbed a thumb over the leather that was now moist from his drool. “We should definitely keep that.”

“I think I could manage that,” agreed Mikey.

Unclipping the leash from the leather collar, Mikey threw it onto the floor so he wouldn’t choke himself with it as they slept but left the collar on as he rolled onto his side and snuggled up against Leo. As much fun as they had just had, it had also worn them out and they needed all of the rest that they could get. Sleeping in each other’s arms was exactly how they planned to do just that for the rest of the night.


	231. Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> November 3rd - Blue

As Leo awoke from his slumber and stretched out on the bed next to his mate to work out the kinks that had built up in his muscles as he slept. He felt very refreshed and well rested from a good night’s sleep. As he relaxed from his stretch and turned onto his side he faced his lover still slumbering peacefully on.

The deep feeling of satisfaction from his coupling with Mikey still thrummed through Leo’s veins as he smelled his scent lingering on Mikey’s skin. Their lovemaking last night may not have lasted for long but it had been very fulfilling and if Mikey wasn’t sleeping peacefully away right now, looking too cute to disturb, Leo would be waking him up for another round before starting the rest of the day.

The gentle rise and fall of Mikey's chest caught Leo's eyes and eventually they made their way up over the beautiful body until they reached the expanse of skin at the sea green neck that was being partially covered by the blue collar that Mikey had worn for him last night. Leo wasn't sure why the blue material had such an effect on him but he couldn't deny that it had.

Maybe it had to do with the fact that the shade of blue on the collar was the exact same shade of blue that his mask was and it felt like Mikey was saying without words that he belonged to Leo, heart, body, and soul, by choosing that color as well as that particular accessory. Leo couldn't help but chuckle at that thought and guessed that he was probably thinking way too much into a simple color choice.

More than likely it was just the fact that Mikey knew that he liked the color blue and that was why he had gotten the collar in that color. It also didn't hurt though that the shade of blue while matching Leo's mask also matched the bright shade of blue of Mikey's own eyes.

That match was something that Leo had long ago noticed between the blue of his mask and his mate’s eyes. The fact that they were so connected by just a simple color just felt right to the leader. It was like they were completely meant to be together. Like fate had laid out its hand, intertwining Leo and Mikey together before they had even realized it and acted upon it themselves.

Whether by design or just by luck, Leo had Mikey and could call him his own and he wasn’t about to let anything change that. Now that he knew this happiness of being with Mikey so intimately as more than just a brother there was no way that Leo could go back to what would now be a very bleak existence without him.

It was like before loving Mikey, Leo had been a world of just black and white and Mikey had brought in a whole rainbow’s worth of color with him into both the world and Leo’s life. Everything was so vibrant and beautiful now and the color blue had such a special meaning because it was a color that they shared and so obviously connected the two of them.

Slowly Mikey began to stir in the bed, subconsciously sensing that he was being stared at, and Leo broke off his contemplation so that he wouldn’t disturb his mate. It was probably just a coincidence that the color blue was so prevalent for both of them but that didn’t mean that Leo wouldn’t enjoy that knowledge like it was a little secret just between fate and himself.


	232. Cigarette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> November 4th - Cigarette

There were times that Mikey had so much energy built up inside of him that he felt like he would just explode from trying to contain it all. He could try working out in the dojo all he wanted but sometimes their small home just wasn't big enough for him to run and jump and do whatever he needed to in order to expend all of the energy that he had.

At times like this the sewer tunnels were his refuge. There he could be as loud and as wild and crazy as he wanted and needed to be without disturbing anyone else in his family or driving them crazy. It also kept him from accidentally breaking something that he would later have to fix or have to beg Don to fix for him.

Right now the only downside to running around the sewers was the fact that they were cold and still had some extra water build up from the recent hurricane but it was nothing that Mikey couldn't handle if he wanted that taste of freedom.

At first he thought that he would have to go out on his own because it seemed like everyone else had something else that they wanted to do at the moment and Mikey didn't want to interrupt his family just to entertain him. Before he got a chance to head out however Leo decided that he needed a chance to stretch his legs and decided to tag along with his younger brother.

Taking off like a shot Mikey immediately began to run the moment his feet left the lair and for the first few miles Leo was hard pressed to keep up with him. After that point Mikey's initial burst of energy began to wear down and Leo caught up and kept pace with him after that point. On and on the two went, making aimless circles in the tunnels with no proper destination in mind

It wasn't until they started to feel a little winded that they slowed down and found a place to rest for a little bit. They ended up at the top of one of many reservoirs with the water crashing down like a waterfall and Mikey walked over to the railings to watch the crashing water.

He stopped where he was going when he felt something squishy beneath his foot and he lifted it up to take a closer look at it. Stuck to the heel of his foot was an old cigarette butt that someone had obviously thrown onto the ground when they were done with it and it had gotten washed down into the sewers.

“Eww that is so totally gross," Mikey complained as he shook his foot trying to dislodge the cigarette. “I have no idea how someone could take up such a disgusting habit anyway. The stuff stinks and it's not like people don't know how bad it is for you.”

“I can't explain it any better than you Mikey,” Leo said as he reached down and flicked the cigarette butt off of Mikey's foot and onto the concrete when the sea green turtle couldn’t get it to dislodge for himself. “I get why those that started smoking before much was known about it still do considering how addictive it is but for those who are just starting now, I don’t understand any more than you do.”

“The least they could do would be to throw the disgusting things away after they’re done with them instead of throwing them on the ground. No way that’s good for the environment and my feet don’t particularly care for it either,” Mikey complained.

Leo smirked at that last statement. “Do you need me to carry you home my princess?” he teased.

“I may not be a princess,” Mikey said debating that last point, “but I certainly wouldn’t say no to your offer.”

Throwing his arms around Leo’s shoulders, Mikey tipped his head back and waited for a kiss from his beloved and to see if Leo would actually follow through with his teasing remark. While Mikey would have been fine to roam through the sewers on his own, he had so much more fun with Leo by his side.


	233. Restaurant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> November 5th - Restaurant

The smell of delicious food being cooked wafted through April’s apartment as Mikey stood next to his friend at her stove. Earlier that morning April had given the small mutant family a call and invited them over to dinner at her apartment. She and Casey were going to move in together and they wanted to celebrate with their adoptive family.

Mikey had immediately volunteered to go over to the apartment to help April put together and cook dinner for everyone. While April was more than capable of making dinner, preparing enough food for seven of them was different from preparing dinner for just herself. Casey had tagged along and signed up to be the official taste tester as they worked before being given some food and banished from the kitchen.

Right now the appetizer was in the oven heating up so that they would be ready to go when everyone else showed up at the apartment. On top of the stove Mikey and April had some pots and pans steaming away with the contents of the main course. The only thing they didn’t have to worry about making was the dessert because Don had offered to make some chocolate chip cookies to bring with him when the rest of the family showed up.

Normally April wouldn’t have bothered with such an extravagant meal but Mikey had insisted that between the two of them they could make a restaurant quality dinner and they should show off their skills. It had taken a few minutes of convincing but April had eventually agreed with how confident Mikey seemed to be with the idea.

While April busied herself giving the food some finishing touches, Mikey grabbed some plates and silverware and went over to the table to begin setting up places for everyone. Three plates went on either side of the rectangular table and one was placed at the head of the table for Master Splinter.

Once the plates and silverware were placed to Mikey’s liking he went and grabbed some of April’s nice cloth napkins and began to fold them into swans before setting them on top of the plates. He wanted to make the table look as nice as he could possibly get it.

When April saw the detail that Mikey was putting into each place setting she couldn’t help but giggle a little at the extravagance.

“Mikey you know it doesn’t have to look all fancy and restaurant quality for dinner tonight,” April joked. “This is just supposed to be a relaxing dinner for family to celebrate me and Casey moving in together.”

“I know but you’ve heard the saying before that the best way to a man’s heart is through his stomach. I just thought we could put that into practice,” Mikey replied with his own smile.

April giggled even more at Mikey’s joke. “Mikey, we already have men,” she protested with a grin. “And they’re very good men too and I’m pretty sure that we already have their hearts unless I’m very much mistaken.”

“Doesn’t mean we can’t spoil them every now and again,” Mikey said with a wink drawing another giggle from her which he answered with his own.

Done with the table he walked back over to the stove to help April take everything off of the burners to get ready to serve while they continued to laugh as they worked. This was exactly how the rest of their family found them when they arrived at the apartment for dinner.


	234. Brain Freeze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> November 6th - Brain Freeze

With the 2012 election being decided tonight, Leo and Don were camped out in front of the TVs in the living room watching the live news coverage at the polls. Raph and Mikey had also joined them only semi reluctantly. Their presence however was more to spend time with their mates then because they wanted to watch every development of the election.

Mikey’s attention couldn’t be held by the different news anchors talking on and on about the different ways that the election could turn out without getting bored and possibly falling asleep. He did want to hang out with his mate though and so came up with an idea to give himself more energy to stay awake.

His brilliant ideas was to make himself a nice, large ice cream sundae with as many toppings as he could find in order to give himself a sugar rush to put up with the long, boring talk of politics. When he came back in the room Mikey was carrying a large bowl of ice cream with whipped cream piled so high it looked like it would soon come cascading down.

As he began to dig in no one could seem to take their eyes away from the sight of him shoveling the ice cream into his mouth like it would run away. Raph and Don looked on in semi disgust as melted drops of ice cream dribbled down Mikey’s chin and threatened to make a giant mess everywhere.

Leo saw the same thing that they did but had a completely different perspective on it. The dribbles only accentuated Mikey’s long neck as far as Leo was concerned. The whipped cream that encircled his mouth was just begging Leo to use his tongue to clean it off.

Pretty soon the temptation was too much and he hungrily attacked his younger mate’s mouth, grabbing the bowl to set aside so it wouldn’t spill and make a mess everywhere. It wasn’t long before Mikey had been pushed into the couch cushions with Leo trying to clean off every speck of ice cream with his tongue. Both of them were soon too busy to notice Raph and Don’s hasty retreat from the room leaving them alone.

A reluctant churr made its way past Mikey's lips as Leo's tongue lavished attention all along the column of his neck. As good as that felt he couldn't help but moan out in half pleasure and half pain as he tried to wiggle his way free of Leo's hold.

"Wait Leo. Please wait," Mikey groaned out.

"What's wrong Mikey?" Leo asked urgently worried that he had somehow moved too fast for his mate and had hurt him in some way.

"Brain freeze," Mikey moaned as his hands clutched at his head trying to rub away the pounding headache that had formed behind his eyes from when he had consumed his ice cream far too fast for his own good.

"A brain freeze?" Leo asked to make sure that he had heard his brother correctly.

Mikey nodded his head up and down slowly so as not to make the headache even worse.

"Well I know a sure fire way to help unfreeze your brain," Leo purred as he leaned in to lick at some of the remaining ice cream that still dotted Mikey's face. "Do you wanna know what it is?"

"Yes please," Mikey said with all sincerity as the brain freeze seemed to move farther back to consume the rest of his head.

"Come upstairs with me and I'll show you just how to get that head, and the rest of you, all warmed right back up,” whispered Leo as he stood up and pulled Mikey from the couch and up towards their bedroom. “I’ll make you so warm that you’ll forget that you ever had a brain freeze to start with.”

Mikey couldn’t help but lick his lips as ideas of what Leo had in mind flew through his head. Already he could feel his brain freeze melting away and being replaced with much more pleasant feelings.


	235. Fade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> November 7th - Fade

After a very fun night with Leo involving ice cream, whipped cream, and their own cream, Mikey was well rested despite carrying a few marks from their time together. Leo had gotten very possessive at Mikey’s insistence and Mikey had a bruise on either hip in the shape of a three fingered hand.

When Leo had first seen the bruises he couldn’t help but feel bad that he had caused such an injury to the one that he loved the most. Mikey wasn’t too worried about it knowing that the bruises would eventually fade away in time. In a symbol of repentance Leo had made sure to place a tender kiss on both of Mikey’s hips as a way of apology and to kiss them better.

Eventually Leo and Mikey pulled away from each other and got ready to leave their room to start the day. Both of their stomachs were growling loud enough to hear and told them that breakfast should soon be on their agendas or there would be open rebellion which neither of them wanted.

By the time they got down to the kitchen they found it empty of all life with the exception of Klunk over in the corner eating his own breakfast. Leo immediately went to put the kettle on the stove to heat up while Mikey grabbed bowls and cereal and brought them back to the table. As he set everything down Raph walked in and Mikey was intensely aware of his brother staring at the bruises on his hips but chose to ignore the look.

All three of them had just sat down at the table and Mikey was pouring cereal into his bowl when Don walked into the room and joined them at the table. After years of looking for the most obvious weaknesses in his brothers in order to pull off the best possible pranks it only took Mikey a second to notice the bright red marks dotting Don’s neck.

“Donnie’s got a hickie. Donnie’s got a hickie,” Mikey sang out as he passed out breakfast to his brothers.

“Hey Mikey, nice marks. You going for a new fashion statement of black and blue on green?” Raph asked in a teasing tone of voice referring to the bruises on Mikey’s hips.

The blush that covered not only Mikey’s face but Leo’s as well showing that Raph’s comment had hit its mark. After that Mikey focused on the food in front of him and stopped teasing his brother. This didn’t mean that any of them had forgotten about the marks. Neither Don nor Mikey could stop fingering their own throughout breakfast. There was just something about them that made them feel connected to their mates and that was something that they loved.

Both Don and Mikey knew that eventually the marks that they had on their skin would fade away but the memories of the time spent with their mates would stay with them.

It wasn’t just about the sex that they’d had the night before, they had lived without sex for the majority of their lives so the act itself was no big deal, it was the feeling of being so connected to their mates in a way that pleased both of them that was worth any and all marks that they might temporarily carry on their bodies. That connection would never fade away.


	236. Moonlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> November 8th - Moonlight

It had been a while since any of the guys had gone on a patrol of the city and Leo planned on remedying that tonight. The need to get out of the lair and walk around in the fresh air had become overwhelming to the young leader until he couldn’t resist the siren’s call any longer.

Raph and Don were already out on a run to the junkyard to see what treasures that they could find to prepare the lair for the coming winter but Mikey was more than willingly to go topside with Leo and to patrol the city and look for any criminals that needed putting in their place. Between the two of them they could make the streets safe for the innocent residents of the city to walk on once again.

As they ascended from the sewers and onto the pavement the first thing that they noticed was the bright moon hanging high in the sky shedding its light over the city. As beautiful a sight as it was it also meant that it would be harder for Leo and Mikey to go without being spotted since there would be fewer shadows to hide themselves in.

They weren't overly concerned about staying hidden however. Master Splinter had trained them well in the art of disappearing into the dark like a proper ninja should be able to do in a moment's notice and they were all very skilled at that. If they weren't their father would never let them leave the lair on their own for their own safety and protection.

As the two lovers made their way up onto the rooftop and ran from roof to roof they couldn’t help but notice just how quiet the streets were that evening. There were the normal people walking home from work and the occasional woman standing on a street corner waiting for a John so that she could go to work for the evening but nothing that seemed out of place.

In a way this was almost a shame to Leo. As much as he enjoyed practicing in the dojo, all the practice in the world didn't make much of a difference if you didn't get to use it in a practical manner. He had trained to protect those that couldn't protect themselves but right now that skill wasn't being put to use.

Mikey had a slightly different opinion. While he would also liked to be able to scare the ever loving daylights out of a mugger or other petty criminal he was also content to just pick a roof, look down over the city, and bask in the moonlight. It wasn't often that they got such a clear night to begin with and he wasn't about to complain about what they had been given especially considering what the weather had been like lately.

After about two hours of patrols and only coming across two muggings and one attempted break in of a grocery store, Leo decided that it was probably time to call it quits and head back home since it didn't look like they would be getting anything productive done tonight.

"We need to stop by the sore on the way home,” Mikey piped up. “We’re all out of soap in the bathroom and if we don’t get some soon the lair is going to get stinky really fast.”

“Okay,” Leo chuckled as he led them a few blocks over to a local convenience store on a corner. “Just keep a lookout and I’ll be right back.”

Without saying anything else, Leo jumped onto the fire escape and down to the ground in three flawless leaps. While his brother was sneaking into the closed store to grab the soap and leave money on the counter for the item, Mikey let his eyes travel over the area looking for anything suspicious or out of place that might show that they were being watched.

Not only did the moonlight make it more difficult for them to hide in the shadows but it had the same effect on their enemies and Mikey knew the kind of things to look for. It was only the work of a few minutes before Leo reappeared by his side and they could continue their trip back home.

While patrolling the city may not have gone exactly as Leo had planned it, it had been fun and he couldn’t ask for much more than that.


	237. Spice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> November 9th - Spice

There were some things that Mikey knew as unchangeable facts. That no matter what else happened in the world, those things would stay the same. The sky was blue, his father would always be there for him no matter what, Raph was fun to prank, and Leo always smelled like Leo.

None of that had ever been in question for Mikey. There had never been any reason for it to be in question. All of that changed after practice that afternoon.

While training, all of the guys had managed to work up a good sweat and while Mikey wanted a drink of water more than a shower, Leo wanted to get nice and clean first before joining his mate. Not even fifteen minutes had passed after the two parted ways when Leo left the bathroom now all fresh and clean and joined Mikey in the kitchen.

After grabbing a glass of water Mikey had decided that he also wanted to make himself a small snack to go along with the drink. At the moment he was pulling out some crackers and loading it with cheese and a few spices to give it some extra flavor.

Despite the smell of the spices floating in the air in front of his nose Mikey could detect a different scent in the air though he wasn’t completely certain as to what it was. Popping one of his crackers into his mouth, Mikey lifted his nose into the air and breathed in deeply to try and determine source of the strange scent.

Leo sat down in one of the chairs and just stared at the strange behavior of his mate. Mikey typically did things in his own way and fashion but usually the reason behind it became apparent to Leo after a few minutes but that wasn’t the case this time.

“What exactly are you doing Mikey?” Leo asked figuring that the best way to get the answers that he wanted was to just ask the one making him ask the question in the first place.

“I can smell something weird but I don’t know what it is,” Mikey grumbled.

When sniffing the air didn’t prove to bring him any closer to the source to the new smell Mikey decided to sit down and eat his snack and come back to it later. The moment he sat down however Mikey’s eyes widened when he noticed that the potency of the smell got noticeably stronger.

“It’s you!” Mikey exclaimed in shock immediately dropping the plate on the table and shoving his face against Leo’s skin. “You’re the weird smell.”

“What on earth are you talking about Mikey? I don’t smell weird. I just got out of the shower. If anything you smell weird because you’re still all sweaty,” protested Leo leaning back to try and restore some of his personal space.

“You do too smell different,” Mikey said adamantly. “I know what you smell like and it’s never changed until you just took a shower so what did you do differently.”

Leo remained confused for a moment knowing that he hadn’t done anything differently while in the shower. The more he thought about it though he suddenly realized why Mikey thought he smelled differently and began laughing.

“It’s the soap that I used,” Leo explained between chuckles. “Remember when I got some soap at the store last night? Well they didn’t have the normal non-scented kind that we usually get so I just grabbed a bottle. I think it’s Old Spice. That must be what you’re smelling.”

Mikey looked over his mate for a moment digesting everything he had just been told. Finally he nodded his head and sat back down in his own chair and reached for one of his crackers.

“Well I still like how you smell better,” he said as though that made all the difference in the world and to him it did.


	238. Chair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> November 10th - Chair

Practice had just finished for the night and Mikey was still feeling hyped up from the physical exertion that they had just done. Adrenaline was still humming in his veins and he wasn’t about to let this natural high go to waste if he had any say about it.

When Leo sat down in one of the chairs in the living room to do a little light reading to calm himself down for the evening, Mikey saw this as the perfect opportunity. Instead of sitting down on the couch or in one of the other chairs Mikey plopped himself right on Leo’s lap in the chair that he was already occupying.

“You don’t mind do you?” Leo asked, mildly annoyed at the surprise interruption.

“Not at all,” replied Mikey with a wide grin.

Snuggling up to make himself comfortable, Mikey leaned in on one side and pulled Leo’s strong forest green arms around him in a semblance of a hug and so that his brother could still hold his book to be able to read.

“You are completely incorrigible,” Leo lightly grumbled and he situated himself around the new occupant in the chair and brought his book up once more.

They sat like that together in the chair in silence for three minutes before Mikey, who had been thinking about the end of practice, felt the need to ask a question.

“Why can’t we do that in the dojo?” he asked only half expecting Leo to answer him.

Leo silently counted to ten in his head before setting his book aside knowing that he wouldn’t be getting any reading done tonight.

“Why can’t we do what in the dojo Mikey? You need to be a little more specific,” requested Leo.

“We both know what Don and Raph are doing all alone in the dojo. There’s no way that they’re training no matter what they said. We both saw the way Don was staring at Raph’s ass for the entire practice session. Don probably jumped him the moment the door closed behind us and I want to know why we can’t do that kind of stuff in there,” explained Mikey.

Leo remained quiet taking in everything that his mate had just said to him. Sure Mikey was right. He knew exactly what Don and Raph were doing behind those closed door. The scent of Don’s arousal had been so strong that there was no way his nose would have missed it but that didn’t mean he wanted to think about what they were doing in the room that was meant for their training.

On the other hand that didn’t mean that Leo had never thought about taking Mikey as hard as he could in that very same room. The room where he excelled so much and was master in when their sensei wasn’t there and let him lead practice.

Leo stayed lost in his thoughts long enough that Mikey became impatient and bounced on his lap trying to draw his focus back to his younger mate.

“I don’t see why we can’t,” Leo began but was cut off when the doors to the dojo opened up and Don came strutting out followed closely by Raph before they all but ran up to their bedroom.

“I suggest we wait until the dojo doesn’t smell like those two anymore though,” Leo finished up.

Mikey’s face broke into a grin that stretched from ear to ear. Immediately he threw himself flush against his mate and placed a big kiss on his mouth.

“I’m holding you to that.”


	239. Goodnight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> November 11th - Goodnight

Everyone knew that Mikey could be like a dog with a bone when he got some embarrassing information on one of his brothers. They all dreaded the times when that information happened to be about them and right now Don and Raph were bearing the brunt of Mikey’s incessant badgering.

Yesterday Don and Raph had spent part of the evening making out and feeling each other up in the dojo and Mikey knew about it. Not only had their younger brother seen them leaving the dojo together but they had left their aroused scent hanging in the air for all to smell.

Ever since the two middle brothers had gotten up that morning Mikey had been on their case about extra training sessions and different stretches that they might have been doing in the dojo with no one there to see them.

At one point they had turned to Leo in the hopes that he would help reign in Mikey’s exuberance but those hopes were crushed when Leo stood aside and just let his mate go. The leader wasn’t often one to spend the day teasing a family member but that didn’t mean that he didn’t get some enjoyment out of watching Mikey do it.

Raph had already warned Mikey once that if he didn’t knock it off with his stupid comments that he would regret it. He just wasn’t quite sure what he could do in retaliation that wouldn’t get him in trouble with either Leo or Master Splinter though.

Don on the other hand had no such qualms. He was everyone’s confidant and as such knew all of their weaknesses and how to use them to his advantage. Excusing himself from his brothers’ company Don stealthily made his way to the closet that housed the breaker panel.

With a few quick tweaks the lights in the lair started to flicker on and off. This caught Mikey’s immediate attention and he couldn’t drag his eyes away from the flickering lights. What had started out as a good night was quickly descending into something far more unpleasant.

Yes Mikey’s teasing was probably becoming insufferable but that didn’t mean that Donnie had to mess with the lights as far as Leo was concerned. They all knew about Mikey’s fear of the dark and it wasn’t nice to use that against him. It was also why Don had made it so the lights would only flicker and not just turn off completely.

“Come on Mikey, let’s go upstairs,” Leo suggested. “I know some things we can do without the lights on.”

Mikey’s eyes lit up hopefully at Leo’s words and he stuck his tongue out at Don as he walked past him. Happily Mikey clutched Leo’s hand close to himself as they made their way up to their room. So far he’d had a good day and now with Leo’s help he was have a good night as well. With Leo by his side Mikey knew that he could face anything.

As he divested himself of his gear and crawled into bed, Mikey couldn’t stop the yawn that split his face open. “Thank you Leo for being with me,” Mikey said amidst another yawn.

“You don’t have to thank me for that. I will always be there for you. Goodnight Michelangelo,” Leo whispered.

The only response Leo got was a light snore but that was okay. All he needed was Mikey by his in order to have a good night and nothing was ever going to change that.


	240. Open Arms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> November 12th - Open Arms

Waking up feeling safe and secure was something that Leo had only felt on and off during his life. As very young children, he and his brothers had all slept together in one nest in order for them to stay warm and for their father to have an easier time keeping an eye on all of them at once.

As they had grown up though, they had been moved to their own sleeping space and eventually their own room when they found a lair large enough to accommodate it. On top of that, Leo had lost the childlike belief that his father was invincible. He still highly revered his father but he now understood that everyone had their limits, including Master Splinter.

Ever since he and Mikey had become a couple though and especially after they began sharing a room, Leo had felt some of that safety and security come back to him. It was nice falling asleep in another’s arms or to have Mikey fall asleep in his. Knowing that no matter what else was happening in the world, they were together gave Leo a deep sense of peace.

Sometime during the past night the two of them had shifted so that Leo was laying with his head pillowed on Mikey’s plastron and with Mikey laying on his carapace with his arms spread open wide on the bed.

As Leo’s eyes began to flutter open while sleep still clung to him like a lover, he couldn’t help but think that Mikey’s current position was an apt portrayal of his personality. He was always so open and willing to give anyone a chance. Always willing to lend a hand to a friend in need.

Not only did Mikey have an open heart willing to give love to just about anyone but he also had open arms more than willing to give hugs and other signs of physical affection to friends and family alike. If Mikey wasn’t sitting on Leo’s lap in the living room than he could be found hanging over Don’s shoulder in his lab to find out what he was working on or teasing Raph to the point that the older turtle would chase and tackle him in play.

The thing that Leo liked almost as much as Mikey’s open arms was when they were closed around him, holding Leo firmly against Mikey’s body. Even in sleep, when Leo tried to slip out of the bed Mikey had immediately twisted his arms around Leo to prevent his mate from leaving the bed.

Normally Leo would have had absolutely no problem with continuing to lay in Mikey’s hold but right now he really needed to visit the little turtle’s room before starting the rest of the day.

“Mikey,” Leo whispered hoping to wake his mate up enough to get him to let him go. “Mikey you need to let go so I can get up.”

“Nooo,” Mikey moaned, clutching at Leo even tighter as he started to wake up. “Wanna cuddle.”

“Cuddling is good but I have to go to the bathroom,” Leo tried to explain to his still half asleep brother.

Mikey didn’t seem to get the message as he only nuzzled his face into Leo’s neck. “Hold it.”

“I don’t think holding it will work very well,” Leo chuckled.

“Then I’ll hold it for you,” Mikey said as he started to wake up a little more.

Leo paused in his attempts to get out of bed and lifted his head to look Mikey eye to eye. “Okay,” he purred. “We’ll have to get out of bed first though.”

It took Mikey’s brain a moment to catch up with the conversation but when he did his eyes flew open and he immediately let go of Leo.

“Well let’s go then,” Mikey chirped happily as he rolled out of bed and waited for Leo with a large smile on his face.


	241. Cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> November 13th - Cat

Mikey was one hot turtle as far as Leo was concerned. His body was a fine specimen honed through years of dedication to ninjitsu. His eyes were always sparkling, usually with mischief and he had a smile that could light up any room. Mikey’s physical appearance wasn’t the only thing that Leo loved. His mate’s personality drew him in like flies to honey or a moth to the flame.

All of this combined in one beautiful creature that Leo got to call him own never failed to get the leader all hot and bothered underneath his shell. Every time they got to come together to become one was special and were memories that Leo would always keep safe in his heart.

The sex between them was great. Leo would never argue otherwise but there was definitely something to be said for just laying next to your lover and slowly making out with them. It had been a while since he and Mikey had enjoyed each other’s company so intimately without it progressing to sex and while he wasn’t ruling that out as a possibility for later tonight, right now he wouldn’t change a thing.

At the moment Leo was laying on his left side with Mikey’s head pillowed on his left arm and tenderly exploring the sea green turtle’s mouth with his tongue. While he explored over territory that he had long since memorized, Mikey’s tongue would come up to meet his own so that they could dance and twirl together.

Leo used his free hand to caress and touch Mikey’s supple skin, tracing the lines of the muscles and causing goose bumps to rise in his wake. Mikey shivered pleasantly into each touch and arched into Leo’s hand seeking as much as his mate was willing to give.

Though loving everything that Leo was giving to him, Mikey was not being completely passive however. He had his right arm pinned between their bodies and was using that hand to follow the top edge where Leo’s plastron met skin and was incredibly sensitive. At the same time his other hand wandered over as much of Leo’s body as he could reach.

Eventually their two wandering hands found each other during their travels. Instead of continuing on and passing each other the hands instead intertwined with the fingers laced together giving the two turtles an additional sense of closeness and intimacy with one another.

The two of them were so wrapped up in each other and the soft contented churrs that they were drawing out of their partner that they were taken completely by surprise when the door to their room was flung open and Klunk was thrown onto the bed on top of them.

“If your voyeur of a cat wants to watch someone than he can watch the two of you and leave me and Don alone,” Raph announced before closing the door firmly behind him and marching back downstairs.

Neither Leo nor Mikey had been expecting a cat to be thrown on them while they were making out and were thus slow to respond to this new development. Klunk on the other hand wasn’t as slow and was more than a little put out by this sudden and rough change in location.

Klunk wanted to be off of the rolling masses beneath his paws just as much as Leo and Mikey wanted him off of them but Klunk had the advantage with his claws. The cat was no stranger to using those sharp claws to keep himself stable and by the time that he had successfully made it off of the turtle pile, Leo and Mikey were covered with a multitude of scratches of varying severity.

Once they were free of the deadly torture that Mikey’s cat had wrought upon them, Leo and Mikey turned to see Klunk perched on top of the bookcase on the far side of the room calmly washing one of his paws. The mood had been completely ruined and both turtles knew that there would be no getting it back and the best thing they could do would be to go to sleep and deal with the scratches, and Raphael, tomorrow.


	242. Ugly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> November 14th - Ugly

For all of his complaining about having to get up in the morning to go to practice, Mikey had always had the ability to just roll out of bed and jump right to his feet unless he was sick. Mikey wasn’t sick today but he was having a harder time than normal just rolling out of bed ready to go and he knew just who was to blame.

By the looks of things Leo was having the same issue. Turning the light on in their room so that they could find their gear shed light on the red lines that crisscrossed their bodies from the scratches that they had received from Klunk last night when Raph had unceremoniously thrown the cat on top of them while they were making out on their bed.

Not only did their skin look ugly from the scratches but their moods also felt more than a little ugly as well. Frowns marred both of their faces as they finally exited the bedroom and headed down to the kitchen to grab something light to eat before they were required to be in the dojo for morning training.

Both Don and Raph were already seated at the kitchen table enjoying their own breakfast when the oldest and youngest walked into the room. Leo and Mikey both offered Don a wish good morning but made absolutely no effort to speak to Raph. If the hothead wanted them to talk to him than he could apologize for his actions from the night before first.

Raph however seemed unready to apologize just yet which meant that conversation over breakfast was very forced when half of those present refused to acknowledge one of the other half. It also led to a raised eyebrow from their sensei when they filed into the dojo so that they could begin that day’s practice session.

Master Splinter wasn’t completely oblivious to the signals that his sons where sending out towards each other or the minor injuries that two of his sons were sporting. This is what led him to the decision that sparring would not be a good idea if he did not want Raphael to be walking out of the dojo with some ugly looking bruises to compliment the scratches that both Leo and Mikey had dotting their bodies.

Instead today’s lesson was focused of running through katas and perfecting techniques that they had already learned so that they would become second nature and require no thought when they were in battle. As much as that saved Raph, by the time they were all released from training it had become a nightmare for Mikey and Leo.

Since they had been working out so hard they had not only been pulling on scratched skin which caused it to ache, they had also sweat throughout practice. The sweat that had covered their skin had salt in it which meant that they were literally rubbing salt in their wounds and it stung to no end.

As soon as their feet left the dojo the oldest and youngest turtles turned themselves towards the bathroom with every intention of being the first to get in there and take a shower to wash the stinging sweat from their bodies. So far the day had started off quite ugly but they both hoped that it could take a turn for the better very soon.


	243. Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> November 15th - Wedding

Despite the day being calm with no uproars and Leo and Mikey finally talking to Raph again, there was an edge of worry floating around the lair. Yesterday Raph had tried to get in touch with Casey but the human had never answered his phone.

This in and of itself was not unusual but when they had tried to call April she hadn’t answered either and that was out of the ordinary. Usually they guys could always get in contact with one of their human friends in case of an emergency. When Don had presented this information to Leo, the leader had travelled through the sewers to April’s basement and up into her and Casey’s apartment only to find that there was no one home and no indication that anyone had been there in at least a few days.

It was very unlike their friends to remain out of touch for so long. It wasn’t so much that they felt the need to make their every move known to their extended family but with the life that the turtles led, getting a call saying that someone was hurt was a real possibility and neither April nor Casey liked to be out of contact because of this.

It was now a new day and they still had no idea where their friends were and they were starting to get very worried. Leo had urged Don to try using his laptop to try and track April and Casey’s movements that way. Before Don got a chance to do that his shell cell began ringing until he put it to his ear and listened to whoever was on the other side.

“April!” Don nearly shouted into the phone. “How are you? Are you and Casey okay? We haven’t been able to get in touch with either of you for a while now.”

At Don’s exclamation of April’s name, everyone looked up from what they were doing and Don waved them closer so they could hear the conversation. Taking the phone away from his ear, Don held it out and turned on the speaker so they could all hear at the same time.

“Okay April. Go ahead. We’re all here,” Don instructed.

“Casey and I haven’t been around for the past couple of days because we went and got married,” April explained without preamble.

“What?!” four voices echoed out.

“Congratulations Miss O’Neil or should I say Mrs. Jones,” Master Splinter offered with his wide smile evident even through the phone.

“I don’t understand,” Mikey pouted. “How come you guys just up and went and got married without telling us?”

April’s giggle was clear through the phone. “We sort of just decided on the spur of the moment to elope,” she said. “We’ve been dating for almost two years now and living together was working so well that the time just seemed right and we didn’t want to wait anymore. That’s why we hadn’t answered our phones. We’re sorry if we worried you. We’ll be back in a couple of days so we can talk more then.”

“Alright April,” Don told her. “Tell Casey we say congratulations to him too.”

“I will. Bye guys.”

As Don ended the call and returned his phone to his belt while the rest of his family continued to just stare in amazement.

“April and Casey went and had a wedding without us,” Mikey said almost in disbelief.

“It’s understandable if you think about it,” Leo said. “They’re human and if they want to be legally married they need to follow the human laws about marriage and we wouldn’t really be able to show at the wedding with the witnesses there who could spot us.”

“What matters is that our friends have found happiness,” Master Splinter interjected. “We may not have been able to be at the wedding but that is only one day and we will have the rest of our lives to celebrate their union with them.”


	244. Elope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> November 16th - Elope

Mikey was pouting and he didn’t care who knew about it. In fact there was one brother that he hoped noticed his mood and so far it seemed like Don was indeed taking notice. Mike would talk to both Leo and Raph with no problem but wouldn’t utter a single peep to the genius turtle. Whenever Don would enter a room, Mikey would leave and find something else to do. He knew he was acting childish but right now he didn’t care.

Yesterday they had found that April and Casey had eloped to get married. None of them had known what their human friends had planned until they had called yesterday. At least that’s what Mikey had thought until Leo commented to him earlier that he overheard Don talking to Raph and telling him that he knew that April and Casey were going to elope.

This did not sit well with Mikey in the least. He was Casey and April’s friend too and he felt that if Don had known that he should have told the rest of them. As a result Mikey was going to make sure that Don knew that he was upset with him and did just that until Don got fed up with it and dragged Mikey into the lab and locked the door behind them.

“Out with it Mikey,” Don started off. “What have I done that’s upset you? It has to be something because you’ve been pouting all day and haven’t spoken a word to me. So tell me what’s wrong so I can try and fix it.”

At first Mikey said nothing. He wasn’t about to give in that easily. He tried staring off to the side so that he wouldn’t have to look at Don but after a few minutes it became clear to him that Don had more patience than he did and Mikey was the first to break the silence.

“You knew that April and Casey were getting married,” Mikey said with his lip stuck out in a pout. “You knew they were eloping and you didn’t tell any of us. I could have made them a cake or helped April get ready or something but you knew and didn’t tell us.”

Don raised his eyebrows in confusion. He had no idea where Mikey had gotten that idea and he intended on finding out and setting things straight right now.

“Why do you think that Mikey?” Don asked. “I didn’t find out that they got married until April called us and you were standing right there.”

“Leo told me,” Mikey said adamantly. “Leo heard you telling Raph that you knew that April and Casey were going to elope and you didn’t say anything to us.”

Don was visibly confused at first but than his face cleared up as a realization sparked in his eyes and he started to laugh.

“What’s so funny?” Mikey asked indignantly. He didn’t like it when his brothers laughed at him when he was being serious.

“It’s just that this is like a game of telephone,” Don explained with a smile. “You know where one person gives a message to another person and they pass it on to another and by the time it gets to the last person the message has changed? Leo must have overheard me telling Raph that I wished that April and Casey had told us before they eloped because we would have liked to have been there for them. That’s all.”

Mikey was thrown off by this new information and had the good graces to look a little embarrassed at Don’s explanation. It wasn’t that he never jumped to conclusions like this before but he usually gave his brothers a little bit of the benefit of the doubt before he jumped to those conclusions.

“Sorry about all of this Donnie,” Mikey apologized.

“It’s no problem,” Don assured him as he gave him younger brother a hug. “Next time just come and ask me instead of trying to find out information in a game of telephone.”


	245. Sunset

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> November 17th - Sunset

As ninjas they were best friends with the shadows. They lived in darkness. They could strike without warning and fade away into the night with no one ever having been aware of their presence until it was too late to do anything about it.

This in turn also meant that light was a weapon that their enemies could use against them. Not only would light reveal their position but it would also allow the humans to see them and that could prove disastrous if they were caught. Nightmares of scientists and being strapped down to tables and dissected were something that had plagued all of the turtle brothers at some point or another.

This didn’t mean that they didn’t crave being able to walk in the light and experience its beauty however. Today that craving was just overwhelming for Mikey and the only way that he would be satisfied was to go topside and feel the sun on his face.

Leo knew that craving well but was also responsible for his brothers’ safety. This didn’t mean that he was going to deny his mate the opportunity that he wanted so badly. It just meant that a compromise was in order.

Instead of going topside during the day when most humans were active and wandering about, thus making the chance of them being spotted even higher, Leo proposed that they head up at the end of the day and watch the sunset instead.

Mikey had been more than happy with that compromise and had been bouncing around the lair for the rest of the day. When it was finally time for them to leave Mikey had dressed in his disguise in record time before nearly manhandling Leo to get ready faster.

Following Leo’s lead, the two of them made their way up to one of the tallest buildings that they regularly patrolled on so that they knew there wouldn’t be much of a chance of someone coming onto the rooftop and spotting them. By the time they got there, the sun was just beginning to kiss the horizon, sending beautiful colors arching throughout the evening sky.

They had both seen plenty of sunsets throughout their lives but each of them were still so special because they were all unique. One would never see the same colors in the same patterns ever again which meant that each individual sunset was something to be treasured and enjoyed to the fullest.

Making their way over to the edge of the roof, they sat down with their feet dangling over into space as they stared into the sky and watched as the sun died for the day so that it could be born again somewhere else.

For a moment Leo was able to draw his eyes away from the incredible sight in front of him to gaze at the one sitting next to him. Mikey’s face was awash in the colors of the sunset making him look even more ravishing to Leo than he normally did.

Coming topside to sit in the light could be very dangerous but sometimes it was worth the risk. Having these moments together where they could just enjoy not only each other’s company but something as simple as a sunset were something to be treasured.


	246. Right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> November 18th - Right

Entering into relationships with each other had been one of the best things that the turtles had ever done. They were each much happier now that they had their mates. They had found the other half of themselves that filled in the pieces that they had been missing. Having their mates to lean on had helped to temper each turtle’s personality.

Don was more outgoing and didn’t spend all of his time cooped up in his lab anymore. Raph had calmed ever since he started dating Donnie and was more willing to talk through a problem instead using his fists. Leo was more willing to relax and Mikey’s focus had improved greatly with Leo’s help.

These changes didn’t mean that they had lost their own personalities however. Just because Mikey was in a relationship with Leo didn’t mean that he was going to be serious all of the time regardless of what was considered right or not. He still like playing pranks on his brothers and Raph would always be his favorite target.

While there was no need to be up early in the morning the brothers still liked eating breakfast together on Sundays. None of them had felt like making anything big to eat and were just settling for whatever they could find in the cupboards or throw together quickly on the stove without too much effort.

Mikey had been kind enough to grab the Raisin Bran cereal for Raph while he was getting his own Captain Crunch down off of the shelf. Raph grunted a thank you to his brother as he poured the food into his bowl and added milk. Until he got his coffee he wouldn’t consider himself awake enough to carry on a conversation.

From his position at the table Leo could see everything that Mikey was doing and couldn’t help but notice a sly smile on his lover’s lips. He knew that Mikey was up to something but felt that it wouldn’t be right to deny his mate his fun.

Raph had only taken a few bites of the cereal that Mikey had handed to him when he stopped chewing and brought a napkin up to hit mouth to spit out the food. With a shout of disgust Raph fell out of his chair and flung the offending napkin away from himself.

“Hahahahaha,” Mikey burst out laughing at Raph’s reaction. “It’s just a little fake spider. You can’t tell me that you’re afraid of something that’s so fake now can you Raphie?”

Without warning, Raph pushed himself away from the counter and gave chase after his little brother. Don calmly seated himself at the table next to his oldest brother and took a sip of his coffee and ignored the commotion. Just because it was his mate that Mikey had bothered didn’t mean that he was going to get in the middle of it and Leo was taking on the policy that Mikey knew the difference between right and wrong and deserved whatever was coming to him.

Mikey had always found joy in pranking Raph and Raph had always found satisfaction in chasing Mikey down and putting him in a headlock until he promised never to do it again. They both knew that it wouldn’t be the last time but it was their thing and neither Leo nor Don was going to interfere unless it looked like one of them might get hurt.

“Ow, ow, ow, ow,” could be heard echoing out in the living.

Raph had evidently caught up with Mikey and was explaining to him in great detail what would ever happen if Raph found fake spiders in his cereal ever again. Ignoring the incident Don and Leo just kept on eating. They were far too used to such occurrences to be bothered to play referee. While their personal relationships may have changed, some things never would.


	247. Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> November 19th - Up

Mikey couldn’t help but smirk from his current position in the lair. As of right now he was high up above everyone else clinging to the ceiling and watching the rest of his family go about their daily lives. For the most part when they weren’t training or doing something towards their lives as ninjas, their time was their own to do with as they pleased.

Right now it pleased Mikey to find a spot where he could spy on what his family was doing. Not only could he gather valuable information that could later be used to create awesome pranks but he could also defend his actions to Master Splinter by claiming that he was just practicing his stealth.

The art of invisibility was one of the ways of the ninja after all and Master Splinter and Leo were always bugging him to practice more and to be more focused. That didn’t mean that he couldn’t use this extra practice to his advantage though.

Over the years of patrolling topside they had all found out that it wasn’t too often that anyone looked up when trying to spot an opponent. This same principle held true in their home as well. While there was always plenty of shadows to fade into, the darkest ones were around the ceiling giving Mikey the perfect advantage as he silently crawled across the pipes that crisscrossed up there.

There were so many secrets to be found out and so many conversations to listen in on. With Don it was easy. The guy talked almost as much as Mikey himself did regardless of his audience. Formulas and equations would tumble from his mouth as he thought through whatever project he was currently working on.

Raph was almost as simple. While he wasn’t a very talkative guy as a whole, if he got worked up enough about something than he could be heard muttering up a storm, usually about how he was going to pummel whatever it was that was aggravating him.

Master Splinter was the hardest one to listen in on. He was a master ninja and always seemed to know when one of this sons was around. Mikey wasn’t sure if that had more to do with being a ninja or being a parent but since his sensei was both he had the extra advantage. No one ever heard him coming unless he wanted them to so Mikey barely bothered even trying.

Leo was the one that Mikey really wanted to be able to spy on from up above. As the leader of their team Leo was the most adept at secrecy and was the closest to Master Splinter’s skill level when it came to being quiet even in their own home. That didn’t mean that he couldn’t be caught unaware. It just took some work.

Through hard work Mikey had learned that the best way to spy on Leo was to pick a hiding spot and just stay there. No moving. No making noise. Completely stealthy. This was Mikey’s plan for the afternoon.

~

Down in the main area of the lair, Leo made himself a quick snack of apples and peanut butter before sitting down in the middle of the living room which could be easily observed from the ceiling. Leo was not clueless when it came to the actions of his mate.

This wasn’t the first time that Mikey had hidden in the shadows to try and spy on him and their brothers in their home. Mikey had improved greatly in his stealth ever since he had taken up this particular activity and Leo had been conscious to reward him for his successes.

Whenever Mikey was particularly good at remaining stealthy and hidden, Leo would quietly talk to himself just loud enough for Mikey to hear him. Mikey got secrets and Leo got Mikey being more focused in his training. In this way they both got what they wanted and they were both happy with what they received.


	248. Moments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> November 20th - Moments

Being a mutant turtle wasn’t always easy. For starters they had to live in the sewers because the world above them would never accept them as they are without fear or judgment. Because of this upbringing they knew that even if they did somehow manage to be able to live above ground with the humans they still wouldn’t fit in and not only because of their looks.

They would never completely fit in merely due in part to how they were raised. The values that they had as a family were not what were typically normal for most humans. There was the fact that even as teenagers they knew how to fight and kill to protect themselves.

Despite that, they were a family like any other. There would be days that they fought amongst each other and didn’t get along with one another and there would be other days when they all got along very well.

Today was one of the latter. All five of them were just relaxing together as a family in the living room. Master Splinter was sitting in his chair watching one of his soap operas that was on TV. Mikey and Leo were each seated on the floor on opposite ends of the coffee table playing a game of Monopoly.

Raph had taken to sitting on one end of the couch and leaning on the arm rest. This gave him the perfect position to watch all of the action going on, on the board and being able to give a running commentary as his brothers played their game.

Don had a new book that he had wanted to read for a while but hadn’t been able to find the time. Instead of taking a seat at the other end of the couch he had decided to use his mate as a resting place. With his head pillowed on Raph’s lap, Don was laying on his carapace just relaxing on the couch.

While sitting on the ground to play the game with Mikey, Leo was interrupted in his turn when Klunk crawled up into his lap. Turning around three times, the small animal curled up and proceeded to fall asleep.

A soft smile graced Leo face as he rested one of his hands on Klunk’s back before rolling the dice and moving past Go and collecting two hundred dollars. In was nice having the entire family present to enjoy this time together.

These kinds of days were everyone’s favorite. There wasn’t much to do and everyone got to relax. It probably wouldn’t end up being a day that they would look back on and remember fondly but most normal days were like that.

They weren’t filled with grand moments of them saving the world or running for their lives but instead, just being a family.

Normal days like today weren’t filled with grand plans. They weren’t fighting bad guys and saving the world. Days like today were just normal and uneventful days that they got to spend with their family doing nothing of any importance but still enjoying themselves. These were the days that they treasured the most.


	249. Alcohol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> November 21st - Alcohol

With a family of five living together in the same house, privacy wasn’t something that existed in large quantities. Locked doors didn’t even insure privacy. In a houseful for ninjas, a locked door was just a five second delay between where someone was and where they wanted to be.

Tonight each couple just needed some alone time away from everyone else and all other distractions. Master Splinter had gone to visit April and Casey at their apartment and Raph and Don planned on staying in the lair together.

Leo and Mikey had decided that they needed to get out and go somewhere and had chosen to go on a training run. They ran through the sewer tunnels since it was starting to feel too cold topside to be comfortable each trying to outpace the other and trading the lead back and forth over and over again with tricks that they had learned through years of practice.

It felt nice to be able to stretch their legs and get the blood flowing with nothing to hold them back. Since they had remained below the streets of New York they could yell and hoot and holler as loud as they wanted without fear of anyone hearing and discovering them.

With Mikey’s natural athleticism and Leo’s stamina they were able to keep running steadily for over two hours without slowing. Eventually though they did begin to feel tired and decided to turn themselves back towards their home. Raph and Don had, had the place to themselves for long enough.

Leo stopped dead in his tracks the moment that he stepped into the lair causing Mikey to walk into his back. The sight that met Leo’s eyes when he walked back into the lair was something that he had never thought that he ever see.

Glasses and bottles littered the living room showing just how many alcoholic drinks that had been consumed while they were gone. In the middle of the living room stood Raph just watching as his mate twirled around his bo attempting to perform what could only be guessed was Don’s idea of an erotic dance.

“Donnie,” Leo called out trying to get his brother’s attention as he stepped fully into the lair and allowed Mikey in behind him. “Are you drunk?”

“Maybe,” Don sang out as he kept up his dancing around the room not even caring at his new audience.

Leo couldn’t help but look at all of the glasses that were scattered around the room. “How much did you have to drink?” he asked.

“Not much,” answered Don as he finally lost his balance and fell into Raph’s arms. “Just like seven or something.”

“Were any of them virgin drinks?” Mikey asked as he looked at the state his brother was in.

“Nope,” Don said proudly making a popping sound with the p. “They were slutty just like me.”

Proud of his statement Don raised one leg up to hook it around Raph’s waist and rubbed lewdly against his mate. Raph could see the scandalized look on Leo’s face and decided that it was probably time to call it a night.

“Come on Don,” Raph said as he tried to extract himself from his mate’s hold. “Let’s go upstairs to bed.”

“That’s a good idea,” Don agreed with his eyes shining brightly. “I like our bed. We do so many fun things on there. Oh! We could try more experiments with the bed.”

Leo couldn’t seem to keep his jaw closed as he watched as Raph urged Don upstairs and into their bedroom. It was only Mikey’s finger pressing against his chin that got him to close his mouth. He had just never thought that he would ever see Don drunk, Raph sure but not Don.

“He’s going to have such a hangover tomorrow,” Mikey stated with a slow grin starting to form on his face.

“Don’t even think about it Mikey,” warned Leo. “You’re going to be too busy cooking for Thanksgiving tomorrow and his hangover will be enough of a punishment.”

Mikey pouted his lips for a moment but knew that Leo was right. Besides, teasing Don once he was fully sober would be so much more fun than pranking him while hung over.


	250. Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> November 22nd - Day

It was very early in the morning when the alarm beside Leo and Mikey’s bed began ringing out and waking up the two slumbering turtles. Leo blinked sleepily at the intrusive sound and Mikey just whined and tried to pull his pillow over his head to block out the noise.

“Come on Mikey. You’ve got to get up,” groaned Leo as he shoved at his mate so that the alarm could be turned off and silence restored to the room. “You’re the one that set the alarm to wake you up so that you could get an early start in the kitchen.”

“But I wanna sleep,” Mikey whined pulling the pillow off of his head and turning off the alarm. “It’s not even day yet. Why on earth did I decide to get up this early?”

Leo couldn’t help but chuckle at his half asleep lover’s antics. As Mikey flopped back down on the bed Leo leaned over him and planted a deep, passionate kiss on his lips that had Mikey’s whine of annoyance turning into a moan of want and desire.

When the younger turtle raised his arms to grab at Leo’s carapace and yank him down, that was Leo’s cue to back away.

“Feeling more awake now?” Leo teased as Mikey pouted out his lips hoping that Leo wouldn’t be able to resist coming back for another kiss.

“Yeah I am,” Mikey finally said with much reluctance when it became obvious that Leo wasn’t going to be taking him up on his offer. “Why do I do this to myself every year? I am so not an early morning person.”

As Mikey rolled out of the bed, Leo laid on his side and watched as his lover slowly pulled on all of his gear. “You do this because Thanksgiving is your day,” encouraged Leo. “It’s the day that you get to take over the kitchen and show us just how great a chef you are. It’s also our day to show you just how thankful we are for everything that you for us.”

“You know you don’t have to do that right?” Mikey said as he walked back over to the bed and sat down on the edge to be closer to Leo. “I already know how much you guys appreciate me. You don’t need to go out of your way for a special day.”

“That is what Thanksgiving is for though,” Leo insisted as he took Mikey’s hand in his own and started playing with it. “It’s a day where you go out of your way to thank the people in your life for all that they do. That’s what you do for us by getting up so early to put together such a delicious meal for all of us and why we do all of the clean up for you. We all just want to go out of our way on this day to show each other just how much we care.”

Mikey leaned down and placed a tender kiss on Leo’s lips in response to his sentimental words. This time Leo didn’t move away and tilted his head up to relish in the kiss for as long as he could. Eventually though Mikey did pull away since there was a reason he had woken up so early this morning and he couldn’t just ignore it.

“Just make sure to work up a big appetite during practice because I have a special dessert waiting for you after dinner,” Mikey promised as he gave Leo a wink as he stood up. “I’m not the only one that’s done stuff worth being thanked for.”


	251. Mail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> November 23rd - Mail

Leo loved his brothers but sometimes they could get to be a bit too much for him. With Thanksgiving having passed by and now that the turkey coma was just a memory, the three youngest turtles were all ready to get started with the Christmas season.

Mikey had always loved Christmas with it being his favorite holiday. It wasn’t just the presents that he loved but the time that they got to spend together as a family. The closeness that they had just gotten to experience yesterday with Thanksgiving was multiplied as they did things together like putting up the tree and decorating the lair.

It wasn’t just Mikey that Leo had noticed going a little crazy today either. Don and Raph were sharing in that title. Leo was just enjoying sitting to the side and watching his middle brothers running around like chickens with their heads cut off.

It was black Friday and their website was getting a lot of traffic from people wanting to get one of the many items that Don had fixed up. Every time that Mikey passed by Don’s lab he was forced to hop over all of the things that seemed to be migrating out into the hallway.

“You know you always complain when my stuff goes everywhere and gets in everyone’s way,” Mikey complained lightly as he came to a stop next to Leo. “How come they get to get away with it?”

“They get to get away with it because it is only going to be temporary unlike some people that shall not be named that tried to turn their bedroom into a permanent obstacle course,” Leo teased back. “From what I’ve seen this isn’t going to last for very long. They’re in the process of turning Raph’s old room into an office where they can keep everything so that you don’t have to keep jumping over it.”

Mikey nodded in understanding. “They are going to be sending so much stuff through the mail if they get as many orders as they seem to be expecting. How are they going to do that without risking being seen? I know that April helps them out now but if their orders increase than she can’t do all of that herself.”

“I already thought about that,” Leo assured his mate. “There are mail carriers that have flat rate postage and will come to a residence and pick up packages so as long as they already have the items boxed up. If April is willing we could use the address of her antique shop and the mail can be picked up there without her having to carry a bunch of boxes everywhere.”

“You’ve really thought this through,” Mikey commented, impressed with Leo’s planning ahead though not surprised by it. “Have you told Raph and Don about this yet?”

“Not quite. They’ve been so busy today running around that I didn’t want to interrupt,” explained Leo.

Mikey slid up against Leo so that they were pressed flush against each other. “So what you’re telling me is that they’re too busy to be concerned with what we’re doing to tell us to go and get a room?”

Leo’s hands found their way to Mikey’s hips to squeeze possessively. “I like the way you think Mikey,” Leo growled before tipping his head down and capturing Mikey’s lips in a passionate kiss that the younger happily returned.


	252. New Job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> November 24th - New Job

The doors to the main entrance to the lair opened and all four brothers walked in from the sewers. Each of them was carrying a backpack laden heavily with supplies that they had scavenged from a night of junkyard hopping.

Don and Raph had known that with the start of the holiday shopping season beginning yesterday that they would be inundated with more orders than they were normally used to. What they hadn’t anticipated was just how many orders they would get.

When Don had approached Leo and Mikey about having them help in gathering supplies from the junkyard, the oldest and youngest had readily agreed. It was fun doing things as a family and Leo and Mikey both knew how important this was to their brothers.

The trip to the junkyard hadn’t taken very long but each turtle was laden down with backpacks full to the brim with items that Don wanted to work with. It was decided that next time they would bring the Battle Shell to make things easier.

Returning home, Leo and Mikey followed behind their brothers and brought the things that they had up to the new office that Don and Raph had set up yesterday for their operation. They set their packs down on the floor next to the wall since the tables already had items on them that were being prepared to go up on the web.

While they weren’t the ones that ran the site or did more than help scavenge through the junkyards, Leo and Mikey were none the less fascinated with the work that their brothers did. Because of that fascination they both took up places against the wall where they would be out of the way so they could watch their brothers work.

Now that they were back Raph headed over to the shelf and took down the camera that he used to take pictures of the items. Turning it on he snapped a few quick pictures of some things that were fixed and ready to be put onto the site before handing the camera over to Don.

Don quickly uploaded the pictures onto the laptop and set about getting ready to put the pictures and their descriptions onto the site. He paused however when he heard a snort coming from Mikey standing behind him.

“Yes?” Don asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Are you really going to put those pictures onto the site?” Mikey questioned. “They don’t look all that good and don’t make a good presentation for your site.”

“I don’t think the presentation’s been holding us back so far,” Raph challenged.

Raph’s words didn’t seem to sink in with Mikey who was already skipping across the room, grabbing the camera from Don and starting to set the items up the way he wanted them. With an apologetic look to Don, Leo followed Mikey and started moving a lamp closer to give better light to the table.

After a few quick snaps Mikey was handing the camera back to Don who uploaded the new pictures. Looking at them Don could see that Mikey and Leo had done a great job and the pictures that they had taken made a much better presentation than anything they had put onto their site so far.

“Wow, I’m impressed,” Don admitted. “Do you guys want to take the pictures of the finished products from now on?”

“Sure!” Mikey exclaimed answering for both him and Leo. “This site can be a real team effort.”

Leo and Mikey were both more than happy with this new arrangement. While they had been happy for their brothers having the website for their job, they had also felt slightly on the sidelines to it with nothing similar to immerse themselves in. Now they had a new job in which the whole family could participate in and they couldn’t imagine anything better.


	253. Ocean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> November 25th - Ocean

Mikey was more than a little tired when he finally got to leave the dojo. Earlier Master Splinter had caught him tying a bucket of water over Raph and Don’s door so that when they left in the morning they would get a cold wake up call.

As punishment for his prank Master Splinter had ordered Mikey into the dojo for the past three hours for them to spar together followed by Mikey running through the hardest katas that he knew. While sparring his sensei had wiped the floor with him and left Mikey’s muscles aching in places that he didn’t know that they could ache. This only made the following katas even harder to perform and Master Splinter wouldn’t release him from his punishment until he got through them perfectly.

Eventually Mikey was able to reach to level of perfection that Master Splinter was looking for. Slowly he hobbled his way out of the dojo seriously considering if the measly little prank that he’d had planned was worse all of the suffering that he’d just had to endure.

Slowly he all but crawled on all fours up to his room with the intention of laying down on his bed and not getting up until his muscles had stopped trying to imitate overcooked noodles. When he pushed open the door however he hadn’t been expecting to see Leo already in their room sitting on the bed with a canvas resting on his lap.

“What are you doing Leo?” Mikey asked as he kicked the door closed behind him before walking over to the bed and flopping down face first beside his mate.

“I was trying to paint a background that we can use when we take pictures of the stuff for the website,” Leo answered, glancing down at Mikey to make sure that at least his head was turned to the side so that he could breathe.

Mikey did have his head turned towards Leo and was staring at the still wet painting resting in Leo’s lap. The canvas was covered in swirls of blues, greens, and purples giving it an ocean like appearance. The more Mikey looked at it and followed the swirls with his eyes, the more calm and relaxed he felt.

“I like it,” Mikey finally replied when he realized that he hadn’t said anything. “Reminds me of the ocean.”

“That’s what I was going for,” Leo said quite pleased with himself. “I thought that it would look like those backgrounds that you see in professional portraits and the colors would make everything that we photograph stand out. We could make a few of these in different colors that way if we had to take a picture of something blue for instance, it wouldn’t just fade into the background.”

“Sounds good,” Mikey said trying to stifle a yawn. “I’ll help when I can move again.”

Leo chuckled lightly and bent down to place a kiss on Mikey’s forehead.

“Next time don’t get caught,” he advised, knowing that there was no way that Mikey would ever stop pulling his pranks and not really wanting him to because than he wouldn’t be the turtle that he fell in love with. “Right now just sleep. I’ll be here when you wake up.”


	254. South

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> November 26th - South

Leo shivered violently and pulled his coat tighter around his body as the wind whipped by him through the tunnel that he was currently walking in. Even as the leader of a team of highly trained ninjas, Leo still had chores that he had to do and this month his was taking out the trash.

Having grown up with so little, all five of them knew how to use everything they had to its fullest extent but even they couldn’t use everything and did still end up with garage that needed to be taken care of so that it didn’t contaminate the lair and allow bacteria to grow that could make them sick.

The chore itself didn’t bother Leo all that much. He had no problem doing his part to take care of the home that he lived in. The issue that he was facing right now was the fact that in order for their trash not to look out of place it needed to be taken to the southern garbage dump which also happened to be the farthest away from the lair.

With December less than a week away the weather had turned bitterly cold, something that the young leader was not happy about. Not only did the cold make it harder for them to function when they went topside but it was harder on Leo personally.

Unlike Raph who seemed to have a personal internal space heater that always kept him nice and toasty warm, Leo seemed to be perpetually cool. In the summer this was great because he could cool down easier than his hotheaded brother but for now Leo just had to dress in layers whenever he went topside.

By the time Leo had thrown away the trash and all but ran back to the lair, Mikey was waiting for him on the couch wrapped in a big fluffy blanket and holding two big mugs of hot chocolate. Leo nearly let out a churr of pleasure at the sight and immediately dove into the cocoon that Mikey had built and pulled his smaller mate onto his lap to help him warm back up.

“I am making an executive decision. Next year we’re going down south during the winter so we won’t have to deal with this weather,” Leo stated firmly before taking a big sip of the hot chocolate that Mikey had made for him.

“But Leo,” Mikey protested, “what about making snow angels and snow ball fights? We can’t go without those can we?”

Leo took another gulp of the warming liquid before responding. “We’ll make angels in the sand and we can have water fights if you really need to throw liquid at someone but I’m going down south and I’m taking you with me.”

Mikey let out a soft laugh at Leo’s attempts at justifying his plan. “I can absolutely see sensei agreeing for us to travel south for the winter like migrating birds and risking being caught somewhere on a beach just so that you don’t have to take the trash out in the cold and then come home to cuddle with me on the couch and drink hot chocolate.”

Slowly Mikey’s words filtered through Leo’s brain and he mulled them over for a minute.

“Well I guess it would be a bit inconvenient to uproot all of us for just one season to move us south just to have us come all of the way back just a few months later,” Leo said pulling Mikey closer to himself as they snuggled together. “I guess if I had to I could get use to this.”

“I’ll try to make it as painless as possible,” Mikey promised before sealing his words with a kiss.


	255. Fake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> November 27th - Fake

Leo was sitting in the dojo trying to mediate but it wasn’t going very well. Ever since he woke up this morning he hadn’t been able to get his mind to stop focusing on his lover and all of the wonderfully, deliciously, naughty things that they could with each other in their bedroom.

It wasn’t that Leo was ashamed of how he felt about Mikey. He loved Mikey with all of his heart and that meant that he enjoyed physically showing that love. On the other hand there was a time and place for jumping Mikey and making love to him and the middle of the day in a common room of the lair where everyone could see them and watch was certainly not it.

This is what had led Leo to his attempts to mediate his arousal under control until a more appropriate time presented itself. Unfortunately for Leo’s libido it wasn’t until later that evening when everyone started heading off to bed that he got his chance.

When he left the dojo Leo saw Mikey over at the couch putting away his video games and he couldn’t hold himself back anymore. The leader all but ran over to the couch before picking Mikey up and throwing him over his shoulder and taking him up to their bedroom. The games could wait to be put away until tomorrow.

The second the door closed behind them Leo threw Mikey down onto the bed and immediately crawled on top of him. Before Mikey had a chance to say anything about the sudden on slot, Leo’s mouth was covering his in a passionate kiss while his hands roamed over the sea green body beneath him.

With a gasp Mikey was able to pull his mouth away and suck in a big lungful of air. This didn’t stop Leo from turning his attention to covering Mikey’s sensitive neck with a multitude of kisses and nips while his hands made their way to his lower body.

“Leo, wait,” Mikey said through panting breaths as he put his hands on Leo’s shoulders and tried to push him away.

“What’s wrong Mikey?” Leo asked as he merely moved his mouth to the other side of Mikey’s neck. “I know you like this and I want you so bad.”

“Okay,” was the only whispered response that Leo got before Mikey completely relaxed under him.

That got Leo’s attention immediately and he stopped in his conquest of his lover to look down at Mikey to see what was going on.

“What’s wrong Mikey? And don’t say nothing because I can tell when something is going on with you,” Leo insisted as he brought one hand up to stroke the side of Mikey’s face comfortingly.

“Nothing’s wrong exactly,” Mikey explained hesitantly. “I’m just not really in the mood tonight I guess. You are though so it’s okay. I can fake it. I fake being scared all the time when Raph threatens to clobber me even though I know he’s never actually hurt me. Can’t have you missing out on your fun just because of me now can we.”

When two sea green around came up to wrap around his neck to pull him down Leo resisted and moved to the side so that he was sitting next to Mikey instead of on top of him.

“You faking being scared of Raph and you faking wanting to have sex are two completely different things Mikey,” Leo said firmly. “I don’t want you doing something like that just because you think that’s what I want. If you aren’t in the mood that’s okay and we just won’t do anything tonight. I’m okay with that. I need to know though, have you ever done this before?”

Mikey shook his head shyly. “No. This was the first time. It just isn’t fair to you when you obviously need this and I can give it to you.”

“There are two issues that I have with what you just said Mikey,” Leo said making sure that he had his mate’s full attention. “First off is that I don’t need sex. I love the intimacy that we have together and I don’t want to give it up but if you never wanted to have sex again then I would be okay with that because it’s you that I need. The second thing is that you having sex with me just because I want to even if you don’t isn’t fair to you.”

Leo leaned in and nuzzled at Mikey face hoping to convey all of the love that he felt towards the smaller turtle into that one touch. “Promise me that you’ll never do something like this again unless it’s what you want to do.”

“Okay. I promise,” Mikey agreed as he nuzzled Leo back. “What are you going to do though?”

“I’m going to go a take a quick cold shower and then I’ll be right here by your side,” Leo said, sealing his vow with a kiss.

“Good because I still want to cuddle with you all night,” Mikey whispered as he gave Leo a kiss back.


	256. Explosion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> November 28th - Explosion

Ever since Leo and Mikey had joined Raph and Don in their online business they had managed to fill multiple orders and now there were stacks of boxes waiting to be shipped out. Don was working on repairing more items and Leo was taking a hand at taking pictures of the new items as they were finished to be posted on the website.

Raph had called April and asked if he could bring the packages over to her shop to be picked up and to be shipped out. She had agreed and he had begun packing up the boxes into the Battle Shell with Mikey’s help.

Mikey had also caught a ride with Raph. It was closing in on dinner time and Mikey had a craving for spicy Thai food. He had volunteered to go and pick up the order and had hitched a ride in the Battleshell to make it easier and faster to carry everything home.

When Mikey had suggested Thai food Leo and Raph had instantly been on board at the prospect of the richly flavored food. Master Splinter had been agreeable and Don had been so distracted by his work that he had barely noticed his two brothers leaving the lair to head topside.

By the time that Raph and Mikey got back after dropping the packages off with April and picking up their dinner it was starting to get late and everyone was hungry. While Mikey put the food out on the kitchen table so that everyone could start digging in Raph headed upstairs to pull Don away from his work so that he could eat.

Together Leo and Mikey took the food out of the large brown paper bags that the restaurant had put it into and began setting the table. By the time that they were done Master Splinter, Raph, and Don had joined them at the table and they all began loading up their plates. Glancing over to the side Mikey could see that Don was picking out all of the most mild items to put onto his plate.

“Come on Don. Try something new,” coaxed Mikey when he saw the food that he was taking. “Variety is the spice of life after all.”

“That may be true Mikey but I think I’ll stick with the food that I know is tried and true,” Don replied as he began to eat what he had already taken.

Mikey just shrugged at the lost cause. “More for me then.”

Immediately Mikey brought a fork full of food up to his mouth and began chowing down. An explosion of flavors coated his taste buds and sent him reaching for his glass of milk like a lifeline. He loved the curries that were used in Thai food and was sure that if Don really tried he could build his own explosions that they could take with them when they patrol.

If the explosion in their enemies’ eyes were anything like what Mikey was feeling on his tongue right now than they could all but assure their victory in battle. Right now though Mikey’s only concern was putting out the fire in his mouth. He loved the flavor of the food but even he had his limits.


	257. Pleasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> November 29th - Pleasure

Night had fallen over the lair and Mikey was getting ready for bed. Leo had already retired to their room and normally Mikey would have already joined him but tonight he had a little more that he needed to do in order to be ready.

Two nights ago Leo had approached him with the intention of making love to him but Mikey hadn’t been in the mood and Leo had graciously withdrawn. He had taken a cold shower and spent the rest of the night holding Mikey close.

Now Mikey was definitely in the mood and he wanted to pay Leo back for having the patience to wait for him by giving him the most amount of pleasure that he possibly could. Part of that meant taking a nice relaxing shower and making sure that he was squeaky clean inside and out.

When Mikey slipped into his bedroom Leo was already in the bed leaning back against the pillows reading a book. The sound of the door closing behind Mikey drew Leo’s attention to him immediately and a smile spread across his face.

“I was wondering if I was going to have to come and drag you up here,” Leo teased as he placed a bookmark to mark his page and set it aside on the bedside table.

“No dragging involved tonight,” Mikey promised, sauntering across the room to the foot of the bed and climbing up. “Tonight I’m coming to you and I’m going to blow your mind.”

Leo remained in place as Mikey crawled up until he was straddling Leo’s lap and pressed his mouth against the leader’s so that their tongues could dance together. Eagerly the younger turtle rubbed their lower plastrons together, igniting their pleasure.

Soon enough their hands began to wonder over well known skin getting them both hot enough that their cocks dropped down into the cool night air. Without wasting any time Mikey shifted so that he was lined up over Leo’s organ with it tapping at the entrance under his tail.

“Wait Mikey,” Leo groaned as he reached out to stop his mate from sliding down and hurting himself by taking too much too fast. “I need to prep you first.”

“No need, it’s already done,” Mikey assured as he sat all the way down on Leo’s lap taking his entire length in at once and drawing churrs of pleasure out of both of them.

For a moment Mikey rested there with Leo’s hands on his hips to allow himself time to adjust before raising up onto his knees and slamming himself back down again, hitting his prostate dead on, on the first shot.

“Mikey,” Leo groaned, banging his head back into the pillow as Mikey’s inner muscles clamped down around his member creating a delicious pull of friction.

Every time Mikey moved up and down he made sure to tighten around Leo as much as he could to draw as much pleasure out of both of them as he possibly could. With every movement they both made, they increased the pleasure that they were feeling until it was too hard to hold back anymore.

Leo was the first one to go over the edge into emptying himself deep into his mate’s body. Mikey worked his best to draw out Leo’s orgasm as long as he could while he bounced faster hurrying towards his own peak until he too tipped over the peak and covered both of their plastrons with his essence.

Slowly they came down from their highs and Mikey laid himself down on Leo’s chest with Leo still buried inside of him. Leo caressed Mikey’s shell with a gentle hand as they worked on drawing out the pleasure and intimacy as long as they possibly could.

The thing they loved best was the love that they shared. Whether they were making love or just cuddling, it didn’t matter as long as they were together and nothing was ever going to change that.


	258. Office

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> November 30th - Office

There were many things that Mikey loved about Leo. Leo was strong and loyal and all that Mikey could possibly ask for. Leo was also Mikey’s safe haven when he needed to hide from the wrath of one of his two middle brothers.

Normally it was Raph that Mikey had managed to annoy to the point that he needed protection from and Mikey knew how to deal with it. That was not the case this time because it wasn’t Raph that Mikey had managed to make angry. This time he was cuddling up as close as he could get to Leo in order to protect himself from Don.

Earlier that day Mikey had gone into the home office that Don and Raph had set up for repairing the items that they were going to sell on the website. Mikey knew that Don had recently finished fixing a few things and all that needed to happen was for Mikey to take pictures of them so they could be posted online.

When Mikey had gone into the office he had noticed that there wasn’t much room for him to work with as the table was covered with in progress projects. Being as careful as he possibly could Mikey shifted everything to other parts of the office so that he could set up the paintings that Leo had done as a background and place the completed items in front of them.

Despite the good intentions that he had, Mikey had messed with Don’s organizational system and when the genius had come into the office to get a screwdriver he had laid into the younger turtle. Now Mikey was curled into Leo’s side on the couch as they watched a movie.

“Hey Don, do you want to join us?” Leo asked as the genius wandered through the living room, unaware of what had happened between his mate and Don.

“Sure Leo I’m just going to grab something to drink first,” Don answered on his way to the kitchen.

Mikey curled closer to Leo’s side with a small flinch. “Maybe it isn’t a good idea if I stay here,” Mikey whispered to his mate. “I’m kind of on Don’s bad side right now.”

“Don’t be silly,” Leo whispered back. “You know Don. He’s a calm turtle and if you had really gotten under his skin you’d know it by now. You wouldn’t be able to hide if he were really upset with you.”

Just as Leo finished talking Don walked back into the room and set a can of soda down on the table next to their end of the couch.

“See, he wouldn’t have brought you a drink if he was mad at you,” Leo pointed out as Mikey picked up the can and brought it closer to open it. “I’m guessing he gave you a tongue lashing and that is a peace offering to show it’s just water under the bridge. Do you mind if I have a sip though?”

“Of course,” Mikey agreed handing the can to Leo.

Easily Leo slipped a finger under the pull tab and pull the can open, completely missing the look of horror on Don’s face. Before he knew what happened, Leo’s hands and face were covered in the sugary liquid of the soda.

As soon as the spray died down Leo calmly wiped off his face with one hand and cast his gaze straight at Don. None of the cans had been shaken when they went into the refrigerator and the only way for something like this to have happened was through deliberate sabotage. Immediately Don jumped off the couch and ran away as though his life depended on it. Slowly Leo stood up from the couch and made his way to the bathroom to clean off. He would let Don squirm for a while before getting his revenge.


	259. Restraint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 1st - Restraint

Mikey wasn't completely certain how he had ended up in this position. Scratch that. He knew exactly how he had ended up in this position. He just wasn't sure that he complete deserved it and had absolutely no clue how he was going to get himself free.

Right now he was tied face down to his bed with each limb being stretched out each corner with no slack for him to use to try and escape. His mask had been pulled down and secured in his mouth acting as a gag to keep him from calling out for help. There was also a few pillows thrust under his hips which only served to push his ass high up in the air in what was unquestioningly a perfect "fuck me" pose. To top all of this off his had a nice ribbon tied around his tail with a card attached as though turning him into a gift to be unwrapped.

The thing that made this so humiliating was the fact that Leo wasn't the one to have restrained him like this. It was sweet, innocent little Donnie that had dragged him up to his room and left him like this for Leo to find.

Behind him the door opened almost soundlessly to the point that Mikey wouldn't have heard it if he hadn't been on high alert for someone coming into the room. At first Mikey was wondering if Don has forgotten something and was coming back to continue the torture but the soundless closing of the door and movement as the person in question approached the bed told Mikey that it could only be one person.

Leo was the only one besides Master Splinter that could move so quietly but there was no way that Master Splinter would run his hands over the curve of his ass with such a possessive touch.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? It looks like someone left me a nice present to play with and it's one that I know that I will have a ton of fun enjoying."

The hand that had been groping his ass moved up to his tail and began moving around there, pulling off the ribbon and tag in the process. Up and down sometimes touching the ring of muscles that hid beneath his tail before moving on and never staying somewhere long enough for Mikey to even begin to anticipate the next movement.

Before he knew what was happening the mask in his mouth was loosened and removed.

"Are you okay with all of this Mikey? Leo asked the concern clear in his voice as he sought to make sure that his mate was okay with what was happening between them and that there was nothing that was hurting Mikey

“I'm fine Leo. Just surprised that's all. You can keep going if you want,” Mikey groaned out as he arched into Leo’s touch as much as his restraints would allow him to.

His tail flipped up and wiggled in Leo’s hand encouraging the leader to continue on with his exploration. Never one to ignore a brother in need, Leo took the insistent tail between his fingers and gave it a slight pinch to remind him who was in control at the moment before sliding down to grope at the pert ass and well formed thighs.

At the same time Leo’s other hand was busy fumbling around to find the lube that they kept in their bedside table so that he could properly prepare Mikey to take him in. Even though they were never lacking in the physical intimacy department, Leo refused to ever go into Mikey dry knowing that not only would it increase his lover’s discomfort but it also increased the risk of tearing him and doing damage that may not be able to be repaired.

Finally locating the bottle Leo brought it over to where he was kneeling in between Mikey’s spread legs and currently rubbing his lower plastron firmly against Mikey’s rump. It didn’t take him long to pop the cap off and squirt a liberal amount onto his fingers before lowering them to carefully work one into Mikey’s muscled entrance.

A quiet sigh could be heard coming from the smaller turtle as Mikey relaxed himself around the intruder and gave Leo all the access he needed for his work. Slowly a second finger was added to help loosen the muscles and to make sure that Mikey’s inner walls were coated in lube.

Once Leo deemed Mikey to be ready he leaned back enough to let his own member drop down. Squirting more lube onto his hand he wrapped his fingers around his flesh and stroked himself to a full erection making sure to cover every inch with the slippery liquid.

Not able to wait any longer, Leo lined himself up with the winking hole that was taunting him and slid himself inside, not bothering to stop until he was completely embedded inside Mikey’s body. Slowly he pulled back out until only the tip remained inside before pushing back in with ease. Back and forth Leo kept up the slow pace despite Mikey’s attempts to make him speed up.

A slow fire began to burn in the pit of Mikey’s stomach as his prostate was steadily massaged by Leo’s organ. As wonderful as it felt though, he wanted more. He wanted the soaring passion that went along with Leo losing control and pounding into his willing body. He wanted for his own erection to be able to be free from its confines.

“Leo,” Mikey begged in a needy moan. “Leo please.”

“Not yet Mikey,” Leo huffed as he continued his pace, not speeding up in the slightest. “This is your punishment from Don for messing with his things in the office and I am more than willing to help him out in return for not getting him back for spraying me with the soda so we’re doing this my way.”

“It’s not that,” Mikey whined with a hint of pain lacing his voice.

That one change in sound had Leo’s complete and immediate attention.

“What’s wrong Mikey?” Leo asked holding completely still, afraid that he had done something to cause his mate pain.

“I can’t drop down. The pillows are in the way,” groaned Mikey as his penis became too hard to comfortably keep inside the hidden pocket in his lower plastron but at the same time lacking the room for it to be released.

Leo’s hand immediately went to work. One arm slipped underneath Mikey’s waist and pulled him close to his body so that while his other hand pulled the pillows out from underneath the sea green turtle, Mikey wouldn’t fall flat on the bed and be in the same predicament.

With a sigh of relief Mikey allowed his own organ to drop free of his body only to be swallowed up by Leo’s hand as the older turtle stroked Mikey in time with his resumed thrusts into his body.

By this point Mikey was so worked up after being restrained by Don, than teased by Leo, before his mate began slowly making love to him. Now the smaller turtle felt ready to burst and the added pleasure of Leo jerking him off quickly undid all of his control and soon Mikey was roaring with satisfaction as he spilled himself into Leo’s hand.

Seeing and feeling Mikey climax around him gave Leo a sense of pride knowing that it was him that was causing his mate to feel this way. It was enough to push Leo over the edge into releasing himself deep inside Mikey, marking his lover as his own so that no one would ever think to try and take him away.

As they came down from their orgasm induced high Leo wanted nothing more than to remain right where he was, buried inside Mikey and holding his mate close. On the other hand he knew that he couldn’t do that because Mikey was most likely becoming uncomfortable from his forced position due to the restraints and so Leo reluctantly pulled himself out and tucked his member away before going to work untying Mikey from his bonds.

Once Mikey was free and the restraints were tossed on the ground for the night, Leo laid down in the bed and immediately pulled Mikey back flush with his body before pulling the blankets over them and settling in for the night. This may have started out as Don getting payback on Mikey but it ended up being more of a gift and Leo wasn’t complaining in the least.


	260. Maze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 2nd - Maze

Mikey clutched a box close to his chest as he ran through the sewers as fast as his legs could take him. He knew that his only hope was to be faster than the person following him. If they caught him than everything that Mikey was working towards would be for nothing. His only hope was to try and lose his pursuer in the maze of the sewer tunnels.

When they were younger Master Splinter had wanted to make sure that all of his children knew how to get home or to one of the other designated safe points in the event that they were found and had to split up. This meant that Mikey knew his way around like the back of his hand and knew all of the good hiding spots.

Leo was excellent when it came to tracking which meant that Mikey needed to be at the top of his game right now. It wasn’t enough that the sewer tunnels were a maze in and of themselves because they had all learned how to navigate them at a young age.

Mikey also knew that being the leader meant that Leo also had some kind of sense when one of his brothers was trying to hide something from him. This meant that Mikey was not only going to have to be fast but crafty as well. If Leo were to catch him in the middle of his mission then everything would go up in flames.

Reaching an intersection in the underground maze, Mikey paused and listened to the sounds around him. In the distance he heard the sound of a splash that was not from water dripping or a small animal running around.

Immediately Mikey took off like a shot. Twisting and turning through the different tunnels Mikey sought to put some distance between himself and his pursuer. Knowing that time was running out before he was inevitably caught.

Up ahead Mikey could see his goal and quickly dove into the small alcove that was just large enough to fit his body. Being the smallest of his brothers he knew that there was no way for anyone else to get in here and see what he was up to.

Once he was sure that everything that he had been carrying was safely tucked away where it couldn’t be seen or grabbed from outside the tiny hole, Mikey shimmied his way up and began running again. If he was going to get caught he didn’t want to lead his hunter straight to his hiding spot.

Mikey only made it around three more turns before he ran face first into his brother.

“Hey there Leo. Fancy running into you here,” Mikey said with a wide smile.

“What are you doing out here running through the sewers?” Leo asked with a predatory smirk.

“I was just going for a run. You know, staying healthy and all of that,” Mikey replied.

It was clear by the look on Leo’s face that he didn’t believe a word of what Mikey was saying. He could also tell by Mikey demeanor that he wasn’t going to get anything out of him right now. He would just bide his time for now.

Mikey didn’t even bother trying to hide his own smirk as the two of them walked back to the lair. He was proud of the fact that he had made it to his hiding spot without giving it away to Leo. His family actually thought that he was the one to worry about trying to sneak an early glance at his Christmas presents.


	261. Jeans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 3rd - Jeans

Mikey loved his little cat. Klunk had been the best Christmas gift that Mikey had gotten that year and he didn’t know what he would do without his beloved pet. All of the love in the world didn’t make every aspect of being a pet owner a piece of cake though.

Klunk couldn’t eat the same food that his owner did even though Mikey had tried multiple times to get Klunk to try a bite of pizza. He also needed litter for his litter box for him to do his business without making a mess somewhere else in the lair. This meant that Mikey had to travel topside to get what he needed for his pet.

Unlike a normal human, Mikey couldn’t just run around whenever he wanted to. He had to plan ahead so that he could disguise himself from prying eyes. Staying in the shadows wasn’t enough when he needed to buy supplies and therefore had to interact directly with humans.

This mean that pants, sweatshirts, a hat, and mittens were essential to wear while wandering the streets. Mikey didn’t mind the sweatshirt, hat, or mittens, it was the jeans that he didn’t like wearing. He found them to be very constricting and didn’t leave much room for his tail which could get uncomfortable fast.

Normally he would have worn his sweatpants but right now he couldn’t seem to find them which left him with only his jeans. Mikey was just starting to struggle to pull his pair of jeans up over his hips and the bottom of his shell to hide the abnormality that would stand out like a sore thumb among other humans. Because Mikey didn’t like wearing the jeans, they were stiff and didn’t slide on easily.

Mikey was just about to give up when Leo walked into the room and just stood in the doorway for a minute, smiling as he watched his mate fight and lose to a pair of jeans.

“Do you need some help there Mikey?” Leo asked with a light chuckle in his voice. “You seem to be having some trouble.”

“It’s these stupid jeans. They don’t like me and I don’t like them and we just don’t get along,” Mikey complained as he flopped onto his back on the bed hoping that would help him. “I wouldn’t turn down any help that you could give. Klunk really needs some more food and kitty litter.”

Leo smiled as he walked over to the bed and stopped at Mikey’s feet. Slowly he rested his hands on Mikey’s ankles and slowly slid them up Mikey’s legs. As his hands move Leo took the time to squeeze and caress the hidden flesh as he pushed the material up to where it should be resting on his mate’s body.

By the time he reached Mikey’s hips the smaller turtle was shivering in obvious delight and Leo buttoned the front of the jeans. Slowly Leo leaned down and held his lips just above Mikey’s.

“Make it a quick trip topside because when you come back, I’m helping you take these jeans off again,” Leo said huskily before pulling his lips away without ever touching them to Mikey’s.

Mikey’s eyes widened and he quickly pushed Leo off of him and made his way towards the door. The sooner he went topside, the sooner he could get back and take Leo up on his offer.


	262. Push

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 4th - Push

Mikey smiled widely as his fingers nearly flew across the game controller that he was holding out in front of him. It had been a while since he and Raph had a video game face off and Mikey wasn’t about to lose his coveted title as video game champion to his older brother.

Just because Mikey was the household champion didn’t mean that Raph was just going to roll over and let him beat him now. Instead he was fighting back with all that he had both in the game and outside of it.

Every time their avatars got close in the game Raph would lean over and push against Mikey hoping to throw off his brother and get an edge. This only led Mikey to push back against Raph since two could play at that game and he wasn’t going to let the hothead get away with his trick unchecked.

Leo was sitting at the end of the couch with a book in hand trying to read while he kept his lover company. He had originally thought that it would be a nice afternoon that the three of them could spend together while Don was up in his room sleeping. The calm, relaxing atmosphere was not to last however.

When Raph shoved into Mikey’s shoulder making his character lose one of his lives in the game, Mikey in turn pushed back hard enough to knock his brother off of the couch and onto the floor. This was the end of any semblance of order.

In retaliation Raph grabbed onto Mikey and dragged him down onto the floor to show him who was really in charge. In a desperate bid to save himself Mikey grabbed onto Leo by his legs and ended up pulling him mate onto the floor with him.

The game controllers were thrown to the side so they wouldn’t get broken and end up on Don’s desk waiting to be fixed. When Raph rolled onto of Mikey to put him into a headlock Leo immediately came to his mate’s defense and piled on top of Raph. This only created an even bigger pile on top of the youngest turtle knocking the breath out of him.

Mikey was so used to wrestling with Raph that he knew just the spot on his bridges to push against to cause his brother to try and curl away from the tickling sensation. This gave Mikey just the moment he needed to get out from under his brothers and knock them to the ground. Not one to leave well enough alone, Mikey twisted around and jumped on top of both of his oldest brothers.

From that point on it was war with each turtle looking out for himself. Pillows were grabbed and flung at each other with glee and laughter shared between them. They were having so much fun that none of them noticed when Don appeared behind the couch until he jumped over the obstacle and joined in with the wrestling match.

It had been a while since the four of them had just goofed around together like this. Life just became so hectic sometimes and it was nice when they could get an afternoon to play around and just push and shove like when they when they were kids. Times like this meant the world to them.


	263. Demons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 5th - Demons

Mikey was the youngest. The baby of the family. As such he had always managed to get away with a little bit more than his older brothers when they were growing up. This was something that Mikey had grown accustomed to and only occasionally took advantage of.

There had been times in the past that Mikey’s brothers had accused him of having it easier than they did because of the treatment that he got as the baby. While it was true to an extent that didn’t mean that he didn’t have his own challenges and demons that he had to face.

Having three big brothers to look up to and protect him was great and went a long way to making Mikey feel safe but at times it could also leave him wanting. Sometimes it felt like he could never measure up to his brothers and nowhere was that more overwhelming than in his nightmares.

In his nightmares Mikey worried that he would never measure up to his older brothers. He worried that they were stronger, faster, and just plain better than he was and that there was no way that he would ever be able to catch up with them.

He was plagued by dreams of his family being in trouble and he was the only one that could save them and failing to do so. These nightmares always ended up with Mikey waking up in a cold sweat needing to go and check on the rest of his family to know for certain that the demons that haunted his dreams weren’t real and that they were still safe and he hadn’t failed to protect them.

This was something that Leo had never known about his mate before they became a couple. Sure Leo knew that they all had dreams about bad things happening to their family, it was one of the drawback of the dangerous life that they lived. He hadn’t known just how bad Mikey’s demons could make his dreams though.

Ever since he and Leo had become a couple the nightmares had faded away a bit and occurred less often than they used to. There was a trade off however. Instead of the mild nightmares about his whole family that would bother Mikey until he could check on them and make sure that they were all okay, he now had extreme nightmares about losing Leo in particular.

On nights like tonight when Mikey woke up with tears streaming down his face all Leo could do was hold his mate close and rock him back and forth as he whispered assurances that everyone was okay and that everything would be all right.

Usually Mikey was able to fall back to sleep after that but he always clung to Leo like a life line and refused to let go until the morning came and they had to get up for practice. They all had demons that they had to face in their lives and Leo wasn’t about to let Mikey face his all by himself. Being in a relationship meant that they were always there for each other and neither was about to let the other face their demons on their own.


	264. Dull

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 6th - Dull

Pulling Mikey out of bed in the morning so that he would have enough time to properly wake up before they had to be in the dojo for practice could sometimes be a difficult task in and of itself. Mornings after he had been kept up for most of the night with a nightmare were some of the worst.

The dull look in Mikey’s eyes as he slowly returned to consciousness pulled at Leo’s heart and made him wish that there was more that he could do to help his mate than to just hold him close at night and try to ease him back into a dreamless sleep.

Last night Leo had managed to help Mikey get back to sleep but it hadn’t been enough to counteract the lack of sleep caused by the nightmare. Mikey’s eyes were dull and lacked the usual spark that they held. Even his skin color seemed to be more dull and lacking in its normal vibrancy.

“Come on Mikey. Time to get up,” Leo whispered to his mate regrettably.

If he could let him stay and sleep in than he would but unless they were injured or very sick than their sensei required them to be at practice. No excuses.

As Mikey began to stir Leo bent over and nuzzled at his face, offering what comfort that he could as he guided his lover up out of bed and downstairs to grab a bite to eat before heading to the dojo.

By the time Master Splinter called his sons in to practice, Mikey was more awake but he wasn’t his normal, lively self. His reaction times were slower and it looked to everyone around him like he was trying to move through a cloud of molasses that surrounded only him. As hard as Mikey tried, he just couldn’t summon the energy to perform up to his usual standards.

After an hour of practice with Mikey trying his best, Master Splinter called an end to the training session. While Leo, Raph, and Don filed out the door Master Splinter placed a hand on Mikey’s shoulder and held him back.

“Michelangelo, is there something troubling you my son?” Master Splinter asked once they were alone. “You did not seem to be fully focused on training today.”

“I’m sorry sensei,” Mikey said looking down to the floor contritely. “I didn’t sleep well last night and I just feel out of sorts today. I’ll do better tomorrow I promise.”

Master Splinter nodded knowing when his sons were trying to lie to him and this wasn’t one of those times. “Very well. I suggest you take this time to rest than and gather your energy back.”

Mikey bowed to his father before leaving the dojo and trudging back upstairs with the intention of laying back down in bed and taking a nap for the rest of the afternoon so that he would be rested when it came time for them to leave to go out on patrol. When he got to his room he found Leo already waiting in bed with a book propped open on his lap.

“You didn’t think that I’d leave you all alone did you?” Leo asked with a smile as he pulled the covers back to invite his lover to his side.

That was an invitation that Mikey had no intention of refusing and happily climbed into bed beside his mate. No sooner had he laid his head down on Leo’s shoulder to use it as a pillow than he was out like a light, sleeping better than he had all night long.


	265. Scream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 7th - Scream

As still as the stone gargoyles that sat watch over some of the older buildings in the city, four figures cloaked in shadows lined the edge of a rooftop looking down on the city that they had sworn to protect. Standing as though frozen, not even the mist of their breath could been seen by anyone that might happen to glance up towards the sky.

Their sensei had taught them each how to fight in order to protect themselves and their family from harm. For most of their lives that was how they had kept it. Living together below the ground away from the ones that might try to hurt them.

As children they had only ventured topside under the supervision of their father. When they had gotten a bit older they were allowed to make trips in pairs to the junkyard to gather supplies and then eventually solo trips.

During this time they had done everything in their power to remain apart from the world that they were not a part of and could never truly belong to. All that changed the day their home was destroyed by Baxter Stockman’s mousers and they made their first human friend, April O’Neil.

In a span of less than twenty four hours their existence was revealed to a human and they found that they could no longer live separately from those above them. Honor had dictated that they save the woman that was in over her head and could no longer defend herself. There was no way that they could have walked away and leave her to perish and they could no more do that to the city that they called their home.

Night after night now they roamed the streets from the rooftops searching for those that were in trouble and needed a helping hand to make it home safely to their family. They had the training and the skills to help those in need and they could no longer ignore the screams for help.

Mikey liked to quote Spiderman and remind them that with great power comes great responsibility and they made it their responsibility to look out for the city that they called their home. If it wasn’t safe for the humans that lived there than it would never be safe for them and that was no longer acceptable to them.

Protecting their city wasn’t always easy. For all of their training there were only four of them and their natural armor could only protect them from so much. Chains, bats, and pipes they could deal with. Guns were a whole different story altogether.

As fast as they put the bad guys down, new ones popped up to take their place. It was a never ending cycle and one that they were hardly ever appreciated for. Most of the time the people they saved ran away screaming that they were monsters just as bad as the ones that had attacked in the first place.

That wouldn’t stop them though. They didn’t do this for the glory or to be thanked. They protected the city because it was the right thing to do. They defended the weak because someone had to. They were ninja and that is what they did.

As the stood atop the building a scream for help could be heard in the distance and as one their heads turned in that direction. It was their call to action and they weren’t about to ignore it.


	266. Money

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 8th - Money

Noon had fallen and stomachs were informing their owners that it was time for food. Soon enough the kitchen was filled with three of the four turtle brothers as the searched through the cupboards to try and figure out what it was that they wanted to eat.

Before they knew what had hit them, a green blur flew passed them, nearly knocking the other three off of their feet before coming to a stop in the middle of the room.

“What the shell Mikey?” Raph yelled as he was knocked into Don causing him to drop the Tupperware dish that he was holding.

“It’s not Mikey,” the youngest declared as he jumped off of his skateboard and posed in the middle of the room, his own head obscured by the large, fake turtle head he was wearing. “It’s Cowabunga Carl at your service.”

“So what, you’re going to act like a clown for the rest of the day?” Raph asked as Mikey cartwheel passed him.

Mikey just laughed as he started break dancing in the middle of the kitchen floor making it impossible for any of his brothers to continue on in their quest for food without having to work their way around him.

“Why did you guys let him start the whole Cowabunga Carl thing to begin with?” questioned Leo as he watched his mate’s antics.

To him it was an unnecessary risk that Mikey had taken by deliberately engaging humans in such a close setting without any weapons or any backup and he just couldn’t see why Don had allowed it in his absence.

“My IT job just wasn’t bringing in enough money and I needed help,” Don sighed. “Mikey offered to be a clown for kids’ birthday parties and it took a lot of the pressure off of my shoulders. I put a tracking device in the head so that I always knew where he was though in case he needed help.”

Leo frowned at the memory of how his actions had affected his brothers. He hadn’t meant for things to get so desperate that Don would take a job that he hated or for Mikey to put himself in such danger just to take care of the family.

On the other hand he was so proud of them for doing what needed to be done in his absence. They were stronger than anyone could have expected them to be and they did it because they knew what their family needed and did what they had to do.

Sure they could scavenge a lot of things from the junkyard and from trash bins outside of restaurants and grocery stores but there were still things that they needed that they couldn’t get that way. They had the skills to steal whatever it was that they needed without paying for it and April had offered to help them out before but stealing wasn’t right and they couldn’t rely on their friend for everything.

Money was essential and Don and Mikey had taken up the mantle as the breadwinners of the family. It hadn’t been easy for them but they had done it. At least now things had changed and they had a new way to make money for them to live off of. With the new internet business that Don and Raph had started and Leo and Mikey had joined, they could all be a part of taking care of their family and making sure that they had what they needed. No clowns involved.


	267. Bench

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 9th - Bench

Sunday was the one day that the boys always had off from training. It was the day that they could relax and not have to worry about doing anything that they didn’t want to do. This didn’t mean that they were forbidden from training however. If they wanted to they were certainly welcome to do so.

Right now Leo and Raph were both in a mood where they wanted to stretch their muscles and work out for a bit so they agreed to a friendly weapons sparring match. Together they circled each other in the middle of the dojo just waiting for the perfect time to attack and knock the other off of their feet.

Don and Mikey were sitting together on the sidelines watching their mates fight against each other. It wasn’t that they didn’t have anything else to do but watching their lovers sweat and flex their muscles as they sparred wasn’t something that they wanted to miss.

It wasn’t uncommon for the two youngest turtles to find themselves sitting on the bench to watch their mates. It gave them something fun to do to pass the afternoon by and it usually led to fun outside the dojo as well.

Mikey felt his breath catch in his throat as his two older brothers came together in a clash of muscles and growling and teeth. It was a show of masculinity that caused Mikey’s blood to heat up.

Unconsciously Mikey’s fingers curled around the edge of the bench that he was sitting on as though that would help to keep him grounded. He knew that Leo probably wouldn’t appreciate it much if he pounced off the bench and tackled him to the floor in the middle of his spar with Raph.

The display in front of him soon had Mikey panting lightly as the heat inside of him began to travel south and pool in his lower belly. Trying not to draw attention to himself, Mikey clenched his thighs close together hoping that no one would notice the slight bulge that was forming.

Glancing over to the side Mikey tried to gage if Don had noticed what was going on with him but found that his older brother was just as fascinated in the show in front of them as he was. Mikey let out a small sigh of relief as he returned his full attention to his mate and lover. At least Don would hopefully be too distracted to clue in to his obvious change in scent.

He couldn’t help that fact that watching Leo fight like this was arousing him. He was a young, virile male and he wasn’t ashamed that he was so attracted to his boyfriend. This just may become his new favorite Sunday activity if things kept going to way that they were.

Eagerly his tail thumped against the bench he was sitting on as Leo and Raph fought harder, both sensing that they were pushing each other far enough that the end of their match would soon be at hand.

A few more minutes passed by and eventually Raph managed to get the upper hand and knock Leo to the floor, pinning him under his larger body. As soon as Leo conceded defeat and Raph stood up, Mikey was jumping up from the bench and taking his place on top of Leo. He did however go one step farther than Raph had and planted his lips on Leo’s in a long, drawn out, passionate kiss.

Leo was obviously surprised by the action but that didn’t stop him from letting out a rumbling churr in response. Both became so wrapped up with each other that they didn’t notice Don and Raph walking out of the dojo and giving the two of them privacy to have their own wrestling match.


	268. Swing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 10th - Swing

While all four of the boys knew how to cook and make a decent meal that wouldn’t get them sick, the kitchen was unquestioningly Mikey’s domain. He was the master chef in the family and more often than not the things that he created in there turned out to be delicious meals.

Right now he was busily working away to prepare a chicken pot pie that they would all enjoy for dinner that night. Needing no help with this endeavor, Mikey was working alone for the time being. That didn’t mean that he wasn’t having fun with his work.

Over on one of the counters Mikey had a radio playing some soft music that he could dance to as he chopped up the vegetables and chicken breast. This was work that he could do in his sleep if he had to and could therefore put more attention into swinging his hips back and forth in time with the music.

The longer he worked the more he got into his dance and began to let his whole body get in on the action and not just his hips. Soon his shoulders were dipping and swinging along to the music as his feet shuffled back and forth across the floor. Even his tail was getting in on the action.

It wasn’t long before Mikey realized that he wasn’t alone in the kitchen any more. Mikey didn’t have to turn around to know that Leo was standing in the doorway watching with heated eyes each and every move that he made.

Knowing that he had an audience and that this particular audience liked getting a show, Mikey threw himself even more into the movements of the dance that he was doing making everything even more provocative just for Leo’s benefit.

As Mikey opened the oven and slid the dish inside to cook everything through he made sure to bend over more than was strictly necessary and flip his tail up revealing the puckered hole underneath for just a second before hiding it once more from view. No sooner had he stood back up again and closed the oven then two forest green arms were winding around his waist and pulling him back against a strong plastron.

“Hey Leo. Is there something that I can help you with?” Mikey asked innocently as he leaned his body back against his mate’s, continuing to sway and swing lightly from side to side.

“Oh I certainly hope so after that provocative display,” Leo growled as he leaned his head down to nip at Mikey’s exposed neck.

Mikey smiled widely even though he knew that Leo couldn’t see it with him facing away. Sliding his hands on top of Leo’s, Mikey guided Leo into copying his movements so that they were both swinging side to side, sensually rubbing against each other.

“Is this helping?” Mikey teased as he leaned his head back so that he could gaze up at Leo’s face.

Leo immediately tipped his head down and captured Mikey’s lips in a kiss that stirred both of them almost as much as their dance. Together the two of them continued with their dance, moving in time not only with the music but with each other and that was how they intended to spend the rest of their lives.


	269. Windwill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 11th - Windwill

Boredom was never a good thing to have happen to all four of the boys at once. If it was only one or two of them they could go and bug their brothers to get them to entertain them but with all of them having nothing to do that seemed to capture their interests, it could be a very dangerous thing. It created the perfect atmosphere for making bets that one could regret losing.

Somehow an argument had broken out concerning who had the most creative vocabulary. Don had the most extensive one but was limited on his creativity and Mikey excelled at creativity but didn’t always have the best words to describe what he was talking about. Both Raph and Leo fell somewhere in the middle.

Before the argument could get out of hand Don had suggested a way to solve their problem. A game of scrabble. In order to win one must have a good balance of both vocabulary and creativity. Raph was the one that suggested a bet to act as an incentive for the winner. The winner would get full reign of making any request of the losers for the rest of the day and the losers would have to follow through with it.

Mikey knew exactly the penalty that he wanted impose and immediately suggested that they play as partners and called dibs on Donnie. There was some minor grumbling from Raph but not enough to change anyone’s minds about the division.

Leo started the game off with the word honor to no one’s surprise which Don followed up with ninja. Raph was the first to set the tone of the game when he played the word oral which sent the rest of the words into a tailspin of either innuendos or outright lewd words.

Words such as suck, gag, rope, sex, balls, and dildo all appeared on the board fast and furious with even traditionally uptight Leo putting in his fair share. It wasn’t until the tiles started running out that each of the boys were starting to have to really think about what they were putting down.

Eventually it was Don’s turn again and Mikey watched his partner with eagerness and just a touch of fear. He was the one that had decided to play as partners and picked Don as his and he didn’t want to lose. Slowly Don took eight of his tiles and laid them out on the board to spell windwill.

“That’s not a real word Donnie,” Raph claimed as soon as the last tile was placed. “You know the rules. You can’t just make up words to try and win. That’s cheating and cheating means that you automatically lose.”

“Windwill is a real word,” Don argued back, sure of himself. “It’s the name of a series of books written by Christopher Eric Outridge. If you don’t believe me you can go check my bookshelves in the lab.”

Raph really didn’t want to be proven wrong and immediately took Don up on his challenge and left the table to go check for himself. Mikey chewed on the inside of his lip as he waited for Raph to come back. He sure hoped that Don knew what he was doing because the look that Leo was shooting him was anything but comforting. After a minute Raph returned and admitted that Don was right and that windwill was a real word.

The game didn’t last too much longer after that before all of the tiles had been used. When all of the points were totaled up, Don and Mikey won the game by a clear margin making Leo and Raph the losers.

Mikey quickly jumped from the table and began dragging Leo upstairs to their room. He had so many ideas for what to ask from his defeated foe.


	270. Mountains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 12th - Mountains

“I’ve told you not to be so careless Michelangelo,” Leo growled as he stalked into the lair behind his mate. “That guy never should have gotten that close to you to begin with. Your head wasn’t in that fight at all.”

“Back off Leo,” Mikey all but snarled. He had been hearing this lecture all the way home and he was sick of it. “I made one mistake. It happens. I’m not perfect and we all get hurt sometimes and this time it was me. It’s not like I even got that hurt. It’s just a cut that won’t even need stitches. I just need to wash off the blood and put a bandage on it.”

Without looking to see if Leo was following him, Mikey headed straight for the bathroom to take care of his wound. He and Leo had gone topside to go on a simple patrol and had ended up breaking up an attempted break in and Mikey had turned to check on Leo and end up getting cut along his bicep for his inattention and Leo wasn’t letting him forget it.

“You’re making a mountain out of a mole hill Leo,” Mikey grumbled.

Leo sighed and shook his head. “It’s not a mole hill Mikey. Your safety is a mountain to me and I can’t stand you like this.”

“Well if you can’t stand me like this when I didn’t do anything wrong than I think it would be best if I slept in my own room tonight,” Mikey said sadly as he walked up the stairs and into what had used to be his own bedroom which he hadn’t slept in since the day he had moved in with Leo.

Leo watched with sad eyes as the door closed behind his mate, shutting him out. It felt like a knife was being twisted in his heart. He knew that he had overreacted to the situation tonight but when he had heard his lover cry out in pain and found out that it was because Mikey was checking on him hurt Leo even more then if he had been the one to have been injured himself.

Silently he made his way up to his room and crawled into his cold bed. Leo lectured when he got scared and Mikey had scared him tonight. True Mikey should have been watching himself and not what Leo was doing but Leo also knew that he shouldn’t have yelled at Mikey.

It felt so wrong laying in bed without Mikey curled up against his side. It was a feeling that Leo hadn’t had to experience for quite a few months and he didn’t like it very much right now. He loved Mikey so much and never wanted to see him hurt by anyone or anything.

Leo acknowledged that Mikey was right when he had said that he was making a mountain out of a mole hill and in doing so had placed a mountain in between the two of them and it was now his job to remove it. For Mikey, Leo would scale any mountain in order to bring him back to his side.


	271. Rollercoaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 13th - Rollercoaster

When Mikey woke up in the morning he felt a hollowness inside his chest that refused to go away no matter how much he rubbed at the spot. It was as though a hand had wrapped around his heart and yanked it out of his chest leaving nothing behind.

He knew exactly what the problem was. His argument with Leo last night had led him to sleeping alone in his old room and it was one of the worst nights of sleep that he had ever had. He had tossed and turned with memories of both the patrol and the subsequent fight between him and Leo.

Rolling out of bed and making his way downstairs to the kitchen to get some breakfast was one of the hardest things that he had ever done. Not only was his body protesting moving while he was still tired but he was also worried about the fact that he would probably see Leo down there and he wasn’t sure if he was ready to do that.

The argument between him and Leo certainly hadn’t been a big one, certainly not as big as the first one that they had ever had after they had become a couple. The thing that was bothering him was that even though he felt that Leo had overreacted, Mikey still knew that he bore some of the responsibility of what had happened and he wasn’t sure how to approach that with Leo.

As soon as he got to the kitchen Mikey saw Leo sitting at the table sipping at a cup of tea. Mikey wasn’t sure what to say and so walked up to the cupboard to pull out his cereal and prepare his own breakfast. When he was done he sat down at the table opposite Leo and began eating silently.

Sometimes it felt like their relationship was a rollercoaster in a way. The two of them were such opposites on the surface that between them there was never any knowing what was going to happen with them. They could go from having fun out on patrol to fighting as they came home to not knowing how to talk to each other about what had happened.

The minutes ticked by with neither of them saying a word but both wanting to. Glances were cast towards each other when they were sure that the other wasn’t looking. Making the first move was always hard and neither were quite sure how to go about it.

Mikey took a deep breath not willing to let this continue. “How’s your tea?” he asked quietly.

“A little cold honestly,” Leo murmured back looking Mikey full in the face for the first time since last night. “I’ve been sitting here for a while. How’s your arm feeling this morning?”

“It’s a little itchy but nothing that I can’t handle,” Mikey said before shoving the spoon into his mouth again.

Leo nodded as he took a sip of his cold tea to give him something to do with his hands. “That’s a good sign. It means that it’s healing.”

“Look Leo, I’m sorry about last night. I know that you can handle yourself in a fight and I should have been focusing more on what was happening around me but I love you so I can’t help but worry about you when we’re in a fight,” Mikey babbled as he tried to get everything out all at once afraid that if he didn’t do it now he would chicken out.

With a sad smile Leo reached across the table and took one of Mikey’s hands in his own. “I know that Mikey,” Leo assured him squeezing his hand. “I got scared. I know that you can take care of yourself and that you weren’t really hurt that badly but I just can’t imagine you getting hurt when it can be prevented and I took out my worry out on you and I shouldn’t have done that. Can you forgive me?”

Mikey stood up and walked around the table, never letting go of Leo’s hand and sat down on the chair next to him. “There’s nothing to forgive Leo. We both made mistaken but they aren’t too big for us to overcome if we are both willing to make the effort.”

“For you I would make any and every effort in the world.”


	272. Jewelry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 14th - Jewelry

Leo walked out of Don’s lab and looked around the lair for his boyfriend. He had something in his hand that he wanted to show to his mate. Eventually his eyes fell on the couch where Mikey was sitting playing one of his many video games.

Giving no thought to the height, Leo jumped down from the second floor to the first bypassing the stairs completely. Bounding across the room, another jump took Leo over the back of the couch so that he was bouncing on the cushion next to Mikey where he waited a moment for Mikey to pause the game that he was fighting his way through.

“I’ve got something for you,” Leo told Mikey as he took one of his mate’s hands and placed a jeweled brooch in the palm of his hand.  
“What’s this for?” Mikey asked as he turned the broach over in his hand looking at it from all angles.

The piece of jewelry was quite pretty and the jewels seemed to sparkle in the light. The gold pin felt warm in Mikey’s hand from Leo’s body heat which had transferred to it while he had been holding it before.

Leo smiled as he explained his gesture. “If I’m not mistaken it’s a tradition of sorts for human males to apologize to their partners after a fight by buying them jewelry.”

“You didn’t have to do this for me," Mikey protested as he tried to push the brooch back towards his lover. "We both had a hand in the fight and we talked about it yesterday. I thought we were okay now."

There was worry shining clear in his eyes easy for Leo to read. Belatedly the elder turtle realized that what he just said might lead Mikey to believe that he had still held a grudge from their previous fight and that was the last thing that he wanted Mikey to think.

“We are!” Leo hurried to banish that fear. “I was just trying to be funny. This is just something that Don finished fixing and we need to take a picture of so that he can put it up on the website and I wanted to know if you would like to help with that.”

“Sure I don’t mind lending a hand,” Mikey said as he set aside the controller in his hand before standing up with Leo so that they could head up to the office upstairs.

"Hey!" Mikey exclaimed as he followed Leo up to the office to that they could take the picture of the brooch so it could go up on the website. "You said that it was human males that got their partners a piece of jewelry for an apology. You're saying that I'm the girl in this relationship!"

Leo stopped dead in his tracks and his eyes widened. He had never thought about that implication when he had said what he had said when he had handed the brooch to Mikey. Slowly he turned his head to face his mate and gulped when he saw the look on Mikey's face.

The glare that Mikey was sending Leo's way only halfhearted at best but it was enough to send a shiver down Leo's spine. Turning back around he took off like a shot with Mikey right on his heels.

Happily Mikey laughed as he chased after his older brother. As he ran he carefully pinned the brooch to his belt so that it wouldn't get lost or broken as they played. It had been a beautiful gesture and Mikey wasn't about to chance letting something happen to it.


	273. Reason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 15th - Reason

The lair was unusually quiet. Most of that had to do with the fact that Master Splinter was home with only Klunk to keep him company. His sons had gone out in the Battle Shell to April and Casey’s apartment to bring over boxed items that were ready to be sent out in the mail.

Master Splinter knew his sons well enough to know that this would not be a quick trip. It had been a while since they had spent time with their human friends and would take their time while they were over there. The rat father wasn’t too concerned about this plan.

As much as he loved his sons with all of his heart, they could be a handful. That was one thing that had never changed as they had grown out of being babies into the strong young men that they were now. It made quiet evenings like this rare and something to take advantage of.

Slowly Master Splinter walked into the kitchen to prepare himself a pot of tea to enjoy throughout the evening. As he filled the kettle he had to think about not filling it too full, just enough for himself since his eldest wasn’t there to partake in the soothing liquid with him.

With his thoughts turning to Leonardo, Master Splinter couldn’t help but think about his youngest right alongside the leader. Lately it seemed that the two of them could hardly be separated for more than a few hours at a time. There was no rhyme or reason for the way the two of them were drawn together but they were and Master Splinter wasn’t about to argue against the results of the union.

When Raphael and Donatello had announced their intentions to move their relationship beyond that of brothers, Master Splinter had already been able to see that it was only a matter of time until Leonardo and Michelangelo did the same thing.

As a father he had worried that this would not be in the best interest of his sons so he had watched. He had paid attention to try and determine if there was even the slightest hint of favoritism that could potentially turn deadly in the heat of battle when the worry for a lover might overshadow reason and allow a brother to come to harm.

What he had seen instead was love that came with no restraints. Two people wanting to give to each other just for the simple reason of wanting to make the other happy. Just because the love for one brother changed didn’t mean that the love for the other two diminished in any way and Master Splinter had decided to sit back and allow everything to play out as it would.

As a father there was nothing that Master Splinter wouldn’t do to keep his sons from harm and denying them happiness because of the possibility of hurt feelings would be guaranteeing that they would all end up hurt. He had allowed his sons to make their own choices and he couldn't be happier about the way that things had worked out.

The whistle of the kettle brought Master Splinter out of his trip down memory lane and back to the present. A soft smile curled on his lips as he poured the now hot water into the teapot. His reasons for standing back and letting his sons make their own choice were sound and he couldn’t be prouder as a father over how his family was turning out.


	274. Nice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 16th - Nice

Last night two punks had broken into April’s store and managed to steal some money from the cash register and run away before Casey had gotten downstairs to try and catch them. As such the guys and Master Splinter had gone over to April and Casey’s apartment for the evening to share dinner with them and take comfort in their company.

Dinner had finished and desert had been consumed. The dishes were sitting stacked up in the sink just waiting for someone to wash them but no one was in the mood right now. Together the seven of them had all found places to sit in the small living room and were sipping on mugs of hot chocolate.

As the mugs began to empty, the conversations turned from what had happened last night to what would be happening within the next week. Christmas was fast approaching and plans needed to be made.

“Christmas is coming up soon and Casey and I had made some plans for the holiday,” April announced to the group. “We were planning on leaving the apartment in two days and heading up to the farmhouse to spend Christmas up there. You guys are more than welcome to join us.”

“That is a very kind offer Mrs. Jones,” Master Splinter said. “We would love to accompany you to the farmhouse for this joyous time of year. Thank you for the invitation.”

“That’s awesome!” Mikey exclaimed as he launched himself across the room and pulled her into a giant bear hug. “I’ll make the best Christmas cookies ever and we’ll decorate the tree and have presents and build snowmen and snow turtles and sing songs and…”

Mikey was cut off in his rambling of everything that he wanted to do when Raph picked up a cookie that was sitting on the table and shoved it into his mouth to make him shut up.

Leo shot a mild glare at Raph as Mikey choked on the first bite of the cookie but ignored him as soon as his mate caught his breath. “We truly appreciate your offer April but what made you guys want to leave your apartment for the holiday?” Leo asked. “Especially after what happened last night.”

“We’ve been planning this for a while now,” Casey spoke up. “We’re not gonna let some punk kids determine where we can go and where we have to stay.”

“The apartment is nice and all but there’s more space at the farmhouse. Especially if you guys are willing to come with us,” April added.

“We would be most honored to join you in your home for this holiday that is meant to be spent with loved ones,” Master Splinter agreed.

Speaking up for the first time Don said, “We’ll need to take both the Battleshell and your van if we’re going to fit everyone and all of the stuff that we’ll need for an extended vacation as well as the presents.”

“It’s settled than,” April said as she clapped her hands together with a wide smile on her face. “We’ll pack everything we need and meet you at the garage on Tuesday and then we’ll all travel up together.”

The cheers and the talking that followed showed everyone’s enthusiasm for this plan for Christmas. It was going to be very nice for the guys to get to spend Christmas out of the sewers and instead somewhere that they could go outside and play and spend time not only with each other but with their adoptive family as well. Tuesday couldn’t come soon enough for them.


	275. Whirl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 17th - Whirl

After having decided to spend the Christmas holiday up at the farmhouse with April and Casey, the excitement in the lair was palatable. Everyone was trying to get everything in order so that they would be ready to leave bright and early in the morning so that they could beat any traffic and minimize the risk of being spotted by other humans.

For Don and Raph it meant getting all of the orders that they had taken ready to be shipped which left the two of them frantically whirling away. Mikey had tried helping out in the office any way that he could but with Don’s whirling pace he only ended up being underfoot and was soon kicked out.

Not one to be deterred so easily, Mikey changed course and headed up to his bedroom so that he could help Leo pack. While they didn’t normally wear much in terms of clothing, if they were going to be up at the farmhouse they were going to want to go outside in the snow and they would need to bundle up so that they wouldn’t get sick.

When Mikey got to the room he found Leo with a bag already open on the bed putting their winter clothing inside of it along with some extra gear and masks so that they weren’t wearing the same ones every day.

Stepping to the side so that he wouldn’t be in Leo’s way, Mikey gazed into the bag to see what else Leo had already packed. There were some of Leo’s favorite books and Mikey’s comics as well as a couple of tantos and a handful of smoke bombs. Mikey smiled as he thought that Leo couldn’t even go on vacation without being prepared for anything.

“Looks like you remembered just about everything,” Mikey thought out loud.

“‘Just about’?” Leo questioned with an eyebrow raised in confusion. “And what exactly is it that I’ve forgotten?”

Mikey smirked as he made his way over to the bedside table and pulled open the drawer and reached inside. “We might want to bring this as well,” Mikey said holding up the tube of lube. “It’s best to always be prepared don’t you think?”

Leo chuckled as he crossed the room and pulled Mikey in close. “Being prepared is a very good thing,” Leo purred. “Don’t worry. I may be busy getting everything ready but I wasn’t about to forget such a crucial piece of equipment.”

A delicious shiver travelled down Mikey’s spine at the predatory look that Leo was giving him but he didn’t try to escape from his lover’s hold.

“If that’s true that why was it still in the drawer and not in the bag?” Mikey challenged knowing Leo well enough to know that he would rise to the challenge to put Mikey in his place.

“I hadn’t packed the lube yet because I thought that we might use it tonight and it’s easier to take it out of the drawer than having to dig through a bag for it,” growled Leo.

Mikey’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped open just before Leo’s mouth attacked his and the two of them fell back onto the bed. As Leo’s hands travelled possessively over Mikey’s body, the younger turtle was silently thankful for already having the lube ready in his hand.


	276. Driving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 18th - Driving

Alarms began ringing early in the morning pulling sleeping turtles from their dreams and into the world of the waking. Today was the day that they were going to head up to the farmhouse to spend Christmas and they wanted to get out on the road while it was still dark in order to avoid as many humans as possible.

With it so early none of the boys were fully awake as they started moving throughout the lair. They had packed up everything that they would need last night with the exceptions of last minutes items such as toothbrushes. Now the guys were gathering those last minute things and bringing them up to the garage to put into the Battleshell.

They were all packed up with everything in the Battleshell and ready to go as soon as April and Casey showed up in their van. Master Splinter opted to ride with the human couple due to more comfortable seats while the boys all piled into the Battleshell.

Don took the driver’s seat since he was the one that had been chugging coffee since getting out of bed and was therefore the most awake out of the four. Raph took the front passenger’s seat to keep Don company.

Leo and Mikey climbed into the backseat together and curled up around each other. Mikey had never been a huge morning person in general and had woken up just enough to get into the Battleshell. Normally Leo had no problem getting up early in the morning but he had stayed up late last night making love with Mikey and he was tired now.

Both of them were very grateful that Don was the one that had taken up the mantle of driving because they knew that neither of them would have been up to the task of driving all of the way up to the farmhouse.

As soon as they had gotten seated and Don pulled out on the road following after April and Casey's car, Leo and Mikey began to doze off leaning against each other. Even without a bed they could always find a way to fall asleep together so that they could be as close to each other as they could possibly manage.

Getting there was the easy part. Stopping was more challenging. Because no one had gone up there since Don and Raph’s vacation in the summer the driveway was slick with new fallen snow and both vans slid a bit as the snow provided no traction with which to slow down properly.

Eventually the Battleshell was able to skid to a stop though it wasn’t with Don’s usual graceful precision. The resulting skid and jolt were enough to rouse Leo and Mikey from their slumber.

Once the Battleshell had found a place to park, Raph threw open his door and jumped out so that he could start uploading things. He didn’t make it very far when his feet slid right out from under him as soon as they touched the ground and he ended up flat on his back looking up at the sky.

The sound of laughter followed Raph as he regained his feet and trudged over to the house and around back to the barn. The vacation was already off to a good start as far as Leo and Mikey were concerned and they couldn’t wait to see what else the days had in store for them all.


	277. Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 19th - Snow

The second day up at the farmhouse had been a lot of work. The house had been closed up since the summer and as such needed airing out and a good bit of dusting off to make it livable. Some of that work had been done yesterday when they first got there but they had all been tired from getting up early and unloading and unpacking that not much had gotten done.

This meant that the majority of the day was dedicated to cleaning up the house and making it inhabitable. Casey went outside to clear away snow, April and Mikey took over the kitchen, Leo and Master Splinter focused on the ground floor rooms, and Raph and Don fixed up the upstairs bedrooms.

By the time the house was clean enough to meet April and Master Splinter’s standards the day was mostly over and everyone was tired. Mikey had thrown together a quick dinner with April’s help and the meal was eaten in relative silence.

Cleaning the house wasn’t enough to get the boys out of practice however. Master Splinter still insisted that they stick to their training schedule even while they were away from the lair. As such, he had all four of them bundle up to ward off the cold and head outside.

While they were out in the yard they were to divide into teams of two and to create the most secure and defensible position that they could using only what they could find on the ground in the yard. The strength of the defenses that they were creating would be tested by pelting the opposing team with snow packed into hard spheres.

As soon as the boys realized that their training would be to have a snow ball fight they ran into the yard as fast as they could. Mikey and Leo darted to right and began immediate construction of their fort. Don and Raph swung over to the left, far enough away that they wouldn’t be in immediate danger but still close enough to attack from.

The sun was beginning to set on the western horizon by the time that both sides had their forts ready. Raph, being the impulsive hothead that he was, threw the first snowball. The projectile landed squarely in Leo’s face and all Hell broke loose after that.

Snowballs were traded back and forth as the sunset painted a beautiful mural across the sky as a backdrop to their battle. The sunset unknowingly marked the progress of the snowball fight. When the sky was at its most beautiful with splashes of color as far as the eye could see snowballs were flying hard and fast. As the sun sank down out of sight the snowballs slowed down as the work from the day caught up with the boys.

Tiredly they dropped the last bits of snow from their hands and looked up at the night sky that was just being revealed and the sunset disappeared from view. The stars that slowly winked into view were something that couldn’t be seen in the city with all of its light which made it all the more precious to see it now.

It was only when they became too cold through inaction that they finally left behind the snow and the sky and returned inside the house for the night. Everything would still be out there in the morning waiting for them. Until then, it was time to be with their family.


	278. Decoration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 20th - Decoration

After two days of being at the farmhouse and with Christmas only four days away it was time to start decorating. All of the boys had slept in late but once they had made their way downstairs for breakfast they each got their assignments from April as to what they would be doing.

Raph and Casey were in charge of going out to pick out a tree, cut it down, and bring it back for them to put up. Don was given the task of looking through all of the strings of lights to makes sure that they were working before hanging them all up both inside and outside the house.

Leo and Mikey were told that they would be working together to hang up all of the garlands and holly and small knickknacks that would give the house a holiday feel to it. Neither of them felt like being out in the cold, they had done enough of that yesterday, and were perfectly content with the job that they had been given.

Mikey immediately gathered up all of the garlands and began wrapping them around his body. When Leo questioned him he claimed that it was just to make it easier to carry around from place to place but the elder turtle suspected there was a bit more to it.

The first decoration that Mikey had wrapped around himself was a garland which he used as an impromptu boa. On top of that he had another garland wrapped around his waist and down one leg like a strange garter belt. In addition he had decided to carry two of the ornament balls with one hooked on either side of his mask making it look like he was wearing earrings.

Leo couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight in front of him. He knew that Mikey could have some crazy ideas every now and again but this was one of the silliest. At least it made the chore of decorating a bit more entertaining.

While Leo loved seeing a house all decorated for Christmas with all of the lights and trappings, he didn’t particularly care for having to set everything up. If he could just snap his fingers and have everything done so that all he had to do was admire it than he would do that in a heartbeat.

As much as he didn’t care for putting up the decorations, Leo also knew that Mikey loved it and he was therefore more than willing to put up with a few hours of boredom in order to see his lover smile like he was right now.

It took a while to get all of the garland put up but Leo did have to admit that it was fun getting to unwrap his mate. It made him feel like he was getting to open an early Christmas present that was made just for him.

“We’ve only got one thing left,” Mikey said with a grin, holding up a sprig of mistletoe above their heads. “Where do you think we should hang it?”

“I think it’s good right where it is,” Leo answered before leaning down and capturing Mikey’s lips in a tender kiss.


	279. Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 21st - Moon

After another busy day spent at the farmhouse Mikey was more than ready to settle down for bed. He and Leo had spent most of the day outside walking around. It wasn’t something that they got to do very much back home and they wanted to take full advantage while they had the opportunity.

Mikey had just gotten out of the shower after enjoying the nice hot water that had warmed him up from head to toe. Normally he and Leo would have enjoyed a nice warming shower like that together but here in the farmhouse there wasn’t a lot of room for two of them in the shower together and they didn’t want to impose on April and Casey in their own house.

After drying off his shell so that he wouldn’t drip water everywhere, Mikey made his way quietly down the hallway to the room that he and Leo were sharing up in the attic of the farmhouse. Most everyone had already settled down and while they may not be asleep yet, he still didn’t want to disturb his family.

When Mikey got to the top of the stairs he just stopped for a moment still in the shadows and cast his gaze over the room. In front of him Leo was laying back on the bed with his arms resting behind his head. His legs were hanging down the bed. Relaxation just oozed off of him from every pore.

Through the window flooded in light from the full moon outside. It cast the room in a pale glow and threw funny shaped shadows against the walls. It also highlighted Leo’s amazing physique. That was something that Mikey could very much appreciate.

Slowly he left his spot and pulled the stairs up behind him so that they wouldn’t be in the way if someone walked down the hallway in the middle of the night. Taking deliberate steps, Mikey walked across the room until he could climb onto the bed and positioned himself so that he was hovering over the body of his lover.

“Mikey,” Leo whispered as he looked up into Mikey’s face and brought his hands out from behind his head to run along the sides of Mikey’s body.

“Leo,” Mikey murmured back as he leaned down and nuzzled at the side of Leo’s face.

For the next few minutes they just enjoyed sharing touches between the two of them. Normally in their bedroom back in the lair there wasn’t much light for them to see by but right now they had the moon shining into the room which they used to see each and every expression of joy and desire that they were eliciting from each other.

Eventually Mikey’s lips made it up to Leo’s and they shared a slow and tender kiss. While Leo may have taken the lead most often when they became intimate with one another, Mikey also enjoyed being in the dominant position as well and was going to make sure that they both enjoyed every moment of him calling the shots.

Based on the sounds coming from both of them, Mikey had no doubt that he was doing something right. There would be plenty of times that they could have quick and hard sex but for tonight he was going to draw out their pleasure for as long as he possibly could.


	280. Enemy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 22nd - Enemy

The day was winding down and the sun had set below the horizon. The temperature had dropped making it an unwise decision to be running around outside. Raph and Leo had never been known for making the wisest decisions when it came to competing with one another though.

Right now they were both out in the barn having their own practice match. It had begun as simply sparring with each other but soon became a full out battle as each strived to best the other. They used everything that was within the barn to their best advantage, moving up to the hayloft and around old machinery until they were both covered in sweat.

Even though they were on vacation Leo felt the need to make sure that he was prepared at all times in case an enemy were to attack them. Raph was the best candidate to give Leo a run for his money at any given time. In the end though it was Leo that managed to come out on top when Raph lost a second by tripping on an old rope, giving Leo just enough time to pin him to the floor.

With their practice over they both headed back into the house and from there they separated to their own tasks. Leo went to meditate and Raph went upstairs to take a shower and wash all of the sweat off of his body.

When the two of them separated after they passed through the kitchen Leo headed for the living room where he knew the rest of his family would be resting. Everything he did in terms of his training was for them. To keep them safe from any enemy that might try to attack them and do them harm.

This in turn meant that he didn’t get to spend as much personal time with them as he might want to so he took whatever opportunity that he could get. When Leo entered the living room he found a spot out of the way where he could sit down and meditate to get himself cooled down again after the long sparring session.

Instead of trying to clear his mind like he usually did, Leo just let his thoughts flow through his head at will. Images of his family and friends flowed unimpeded through his brain. They were what he fought for, would put his life on the line for, and would die for if needed.

Leo’s love for his family knew no bounds. He would always be willing to stand between them and any enemy. Although that was only when they weren’t standing between the enemy and him. That was what their family did for each other. They stood by one another and supported each other in whatever they chose to do.

When Leo’s eyes finally opened again at the end of his meditation it was to find his family had made their way off to bed with the exception of Mikey. The young sea green turtle had curled up next to Leo using his thigh as a pillow while he read one of his comic book. Leo smiled as he felt the love that Mikey was showing just by this simple gesture. As long as Leo had the love of his family he could face any enemy.


	281. Lion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 23rd - Lion

Night was a time for sleeping and resting after a long day. At least that’s what most people held to be true. A certain two turtles held a slightly different belief. They felt that as darkness fell they were free to enjoy the pleasures of each other’s bodies as the shadows hid them from view of anyone that might be around them at the time and regardless of anyone they might disturb.

“Do they really have to be so loud?” Mikey complained as he held a pillow over his head trying to block out the sound of churring coming from the room beneath his and Leo’s. “You’d think that they would want to keep that stuff private but nooooo. Don probably couldn’t get any louder if he tried and Raph isn’t exactly helping the matter.”

Leo chuckled as he pulled the pillow away from Mikey so that he could see his mate’s face clearly. “It’s not like we don’t know what they’re doing behind closed doors at home Mikey. What’s the big deal about hearing them here? It’s not like we don’t do the same thing in our bedroom or that we haven’t teased them for being loud before now,” Leo pointed out.

“True but that doesn’t mean I want to hear Don moaning ‘Oh Raph, harder please harder,’ all night long. That is a side of my brothers that I don’t want to see and Master Splinter can probably hear them. At least when we did it the other night we were quiet about it,” pouted Mikey.

“True enough,” Leo agreed leaning in to sneak a kiss. “Who would have ever thought that of the two of us you would be the one to be more shy about hearing other people having sex?”

Mikey whined as Leo pulled away, taking his kisses with him. “Hey, just because I have a sense of decency, and decorum and, and, and other stuff doesn’t make me a prude or anything. I know that I’m good enough without having to announce it to the entire house.”

Leo’s chuckle turned into full blown laughter. “You certainly have nothing to prove to me,” Leo agreed wholeheartedly. “Let’s grab a blanket and sit out on the roof until they finish my not at all prudish love.”

There was no doubt in Mikey’s mind that Leo was teasing him but he liked the idea far too much to object as he willingly followed behind the leader as he climbed out the window and held out a hand to help Mikey onto the roof.

In order to stay warm the two of them snuggled up close together under the blanket that they had brought with them as they gazed up at the sky above them. One of the things that they would never fully get used to out here at the farmhouse was how clear the night sky was and all of the stars that they could see. It was such a beautiful sight that neither of them could tear their eyes away.

“You wanna know what my favorite constellation is Leo?” Mikey asked abruptly, breaking the silence.

“I didn’t know that you had a favorite one,” Leo replied. “I’d like to know what it is though.”

Carefully Mikey wormed one of his arms out of the cocoon that he and Leo were in to point at the sky while leaving the rest of them warm. “Leo the Lion,” Mikey said point towards the correct stars. “It’s my favorite because it reminds me of you. Brave and strong and willing to protect those that it loves. They must have had you in mind when they named the lion.”

Leo turned his gaze down from the sky to stare into Mikey’s eyes and could see the constellation of the lion reflecting back from them. “I’m all of those things because of you Mikey. You bring out the best in me. I want to be the best that I can be because of you so if I’m a lion it’s because you’re my pride and I will always do everything that I can to keep that safe.”

Leaning in Leo sealed his vow with a kiss that promised all of his love and devotion to the smaller turtle for the rest of his days and was matched equally with the kiss that Mikey gave back to him.


	282. Believe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 24th - Believe

Mikey was more than a little excited. It was the night before Christmas and he just couldn’t wait. As a child it had been one of his favorite holidays and that was something that hadn’t changed as he had grown older.

He had gone from loving Christmas as a child because of the presents to loving Christmas now because of the time that he got to spend with his family. Right now all seven of them were sitting together in the living room in the farmhouse just enjoying each other’s company.

They had already finished dinner and just wanted to spend some time together before they needed to head off to bed for the night. They were all beginning to feel tired but none of them were ready to end this moment and separate off to their bedrooms.

As Mikey leaned into Leo’s side while a forest green arm securely wrapped around his shoulders, the youngest turtle stared at the tree and remembered back to years past when it was only him, his brothers, and father in a cold and drab lair because that was all that they had. They would cuddle up close on the couch until Master Splinter eventually ushered them off to bed.

He would warn them that Santa wouldn’t come to their home if they weren’t in bed and asleep like they were supposed to be. The boys had believed their father unquestioningly and had always obeyed him and headed straight to bed. They had been extremely excited and would have trouble slipping off into dreamland but they would always manage somehow.

With childlike innocence they believed with all of their hearts that Santa truly wouldn’t come if they weren’t asleep like they were supposed to be. They had grown up and they no longer believed that a magical man snuck into their home to leave gifts for them in the middle of the night.

This didn’t mean that they didn’t believe in the spirit of Santa however. When everything in the world seemed like it was going straight down into the gutter they could see little rays of hope still existed. Not only were they wondering the streets when they went out on patrol but they saw other people doing good in their own ways.

There was the shopkeeper that helped an older patron carry their groceries out to their car. Don knew a community of homeless men and women living in the junkyard that happily shared with each other whatever they had to give. For every person out there doing bad things and taking advantage of others, there were good people doing whatever they could to lend a helping hand and make the world a better place.

This is what Mikey believed the Christmas spirit truly was. People doing for others out of the goodness of their hearts with no expectation of getting anything back in return. It was also a time to spend with the ones that you love. Times like this with family basking in the love they had for each other was something that Mikey wouldn’t trade for the world.


	283. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 25th - Family

Christmas morning had finally arrived and Leo was wide awake and ready to go. Not only was Leo an early riser to begin with but he was just as excited about opening presents as the rest of his brothers were. He may have been the oldest and the leader but in this regard he was no different from his younger siblings.

Not only did Leo like opening his own gifts and seeing what his family had given to him, he also loved seeing their reactions as they opened the gifts that he had gotten for them. He loved being able to surprise his family in little ways and finding something that he knew that they would like warmed his heart.

Looking to his side Leo could see Mikey sleeping peacefully away on the pillow next to him. It was almost a shame to have to wake him up but Leo knew that Mikey wouldn’t want to miss a minute of his favorite holiday.

“Mikey it’s time to wake up,” Leo said quietly as he shook his lover’s shoulder to rouse him. “You don’t want to miss out on Christmas now do you?”

The request to wake up was barely heard by Mikey but the threat of missing Christmas had his eyes flying open as he looked up to see the sunlight streaming into the room. Immediately he shot up and out of bed and glanced frantically around the room.

“Leo it’s Christmas,” Mikey stated as though Leo hadn’t been the one to just tell him that. “We need to get up.”

With rushed movements Mikey pushed the covers aside so that he could find his clothes and hurried to put his gear and mask on while Leo followed his actions though at a slower pace. As Leo tied his belt around his waist he could see Mikey bouncing on excited feet ready to run downstairs but trying to wait with as much patience as he could muster for his mate to finish dressing.

“Why don’t you head downstairs and wake Raph and Don up so that we can have breakfast before we start opening presents?” Leo suggested knowing that Mikey needed to do something to expend his bubbling energy.

Mikey didn’t waste another moment and quickly dashed down the stairs to go and wake up his brothers. Leo smiled knowing that Raph didn’t care for being awoken before he was ready. At least it wouldn’t be him today that had to listen to the hothead complain about being dragged out of bed and Mikey was too happy today to let any grumbling stick to him.

By the time Leo had finished getting dressed and walked downstairs he was just in time to meet up with Raph and Don who were leaving their bedroom grumbling about Mikey having jumped on top of them to wake them up. Leo just shook his head slightly and smiled on the inside but kept silent. Saying something would not help.

When fluffy slices of French toast were placed onto the table in the kitchen in front of the guys it was enough to distract the boys from getting up early as well as their visions of tearing into their gifts. Even when breakfast was done and they went into the living and began to open their presents, it was being surrounded by family and friends that really made the morning feel so special.


	284. North

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 26th - North

It was the last night that they were all going to stay up at the farmhouse and everyone was determined to make the most of the final night. After dinner had been finished Don had gone upstairs to get a package of marshmallows and all seven of them sat in front of the fireplace and made s’mores.

Now that his belly was filled with delicious food and he was nice and warm, Mikey was ready to get up and stretch his legs. He wasn’t ready to settle down for the night and went and put on a pair of sweatpants, jacket, and boots before going out to stand on the deck that ran around the house.

He normally would have gone to sit on the swing that sat out on the front deck but someone had managed to break it so that wasn’t an option at the moment. Instead he contented himself with leaning against the railing and staring off towards the skyline just above the tips of the trees.

Nature was so beautiful to Mikey and he didn’t get to enjoy it as much as he would like. Living not only in a big city but down below it in the sewers meant that he didn’t get to see it as often as he would like. Sure he went to Central Park whenever he could but it wasn’t as often as he would prefer and still nowhere near as nice as what he was seeing right now in front of him.

Since he wasn’t moving around Mikey couldn’t stop the shiver that travelled through him as a wind from the north blew across the field. Before he got the chance to begin to feel really cold though Mikey felt two arms wrap around him securely from behind as a strong frame settled against his back and helped to block some of the wind.

“Hi Leo,” Mikey whispered as he happily leaned back against his brother, more than content to soak up his mate’s warmth.

“Hello Mikey,” Leo responded as he rested his chin on Mikey’s shoulder.

Silence descended over the two of them, content to just relax in each other’s presence and company. Nothing needed to be said and they took in the scenery. One by one the rest of their came out on the porch to join them until all seven of them were gathered together along the railing to take in the beauty and clean air before they had to leave tomorrow.

While they stood there the wind shifted again and lights lit up the sky. All seven of them gasped as blues and greens danced across the sky as the northern lights gave them a show that wasn’t all that common at their latitude.

Normally one had to be farther north to get to see this light display but all of the conditions seemed to line up just right tonight and they got to see something that most people never got to witness outside of movies or photographs.

As they stood there as one giant family none of them could imagine a better holiday vacation together or a more beautiful ending to it. All of them would gladly repeat this experience in a heartbeat and knew that this had most likely this had become their new holiday tradition.


	285. Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 27th - Go

After spending more than a week up at the farmhouse it was finally time to head back to the city and back to their normal lives. There was a bittersweet sense to packing up the cars so that they could get back out on the road. As much as they had loved their vacation, they were all also ready to get back to their everyday lives.

While the original intention had been to get up early to leave the farmhouse and go back into the city like they had done when heading up to the farmhouse, that plan did not work out. During the night they had gotten almost a foot of snow and rain was starting to mix in with it by the time that they all woken up.

This dismal weather and the reports that they were getting about cars already being off the road due to slippery conditions were enough to send everyone straight back to bed. They would check the weather later on that evening to see if things were better for them to drive home. None of them wanted to risk their lives on dangerous roads or for the guys and Master Splinter to get caught in the sunlight by observant humans by leaving in the afternoon.

When the sun started to go down at the end of the day the weather began to finally clear up. This meant that it was finally safe enough for them to hit the road and start the hours long trip back home. By the time that they got back to the city it was late and everyone was getting tired and a little cranky from being cooped up in the vans for so long.

As soon as the Battleshell pulled into the garage and April and Casey dropped Master Splinter off all Mikey wanted to do was climb out, get into the lair, make his way upstairs, and go straight to bed. His brothers and father weren’t about to let him get away that easily though. He had used some of the stuff that had been packed just like the rest of them so he was responsible for helping to put it all away.

There was a bit of grumbling but Mikey did his share of the work as was expected of him until everything in the van had been cleaned out and taken care of. As soon as that was done Mikey left the group and headed straight upstairs followed right behind by Leo.

They may have just spent all of their vacation sleeping in the same bed in the farmhouse but it wasn’t their bed and that is where they wanted to be right now. Once the two of them were comfortably under the covers neither of them had any plans of getting up anytime soon.

There was nowhere that they needed to go and they weren’t going to leave each other’s embrace anytime soon if they could help it. This was where they loved being and would always fight tooth and nail to get back to. As long as they were in each other’s arms then they could face any challenge that the world could throw at them.


	286. Head Rush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 28th - Head Rush

Mikey was up to mischief. He had woken up with the insatiable need to create havoc within his home. From the moment that his feet had touched the floor he had been off like a rocket looking for something to focus his energies on.

It didn’t take Leo long to realize that Mikey had rebounded rather speedily from their vacation and needed some kind of outlet so that he wouldn’t drive the entire lair crazy. His solution was for the two of them to spend the morning cooped up in the dojo sparring, going through katas, and meditating until they had worn themselves out.

Even though it was a place to expend his energy this wasn’t what Mikey’s had in mind when he had gotten up this morning. In the middle of one of the katas Mikey was able to slip out of the room claiming that he needed to go to the bathroom and instead turned his sights on the couch in the living room where his other two brothers were sitting.

Raph however was not thrilled to have his alone time with Don interrupted by his younger brother. Mikey had barely got his butt down on the couch when Raph used his powerful leg muscles to shove him off of the couch. The smaller turtle landed on the floor with a thump and glared up at his older brothers.

“Mean brothers not sharing the couch with me,” Mikey muttered to himself as he stomped away and began planning revenge. “I’ll make them pay for that. Oh yes I will.”

With glee he ran to his old bedroom where he had put all of the Christmas presents that he had gotten while at the farmhouse. After digging around for a minute Mikey finally got his hands on the gift that Casey had given him.

Laughing like a maniac Mikey ran off towards the kitchen with his new Super Soaker in his hands to fill it up in the sink. As soon as it was filled up with as much water as it would take Mikey put the cap on the intake valve and ran back into the living room.

Before his brothers knew what was happening, Mikey used the pump on the water gun and proceeded to soak both of them from head to toe. Not waiting for his brothers to jump on his shell as revenge Mikey scampered out of the living with his next target already in mind.

Leo had kept Mikey locked in the dojo all morning saying that he needed to work on his focus. Well now Leo was going to be on the receiving end of not only his laser like focus but also the end of his Super Soaker. That would teach him to waste valuable playing time.

Knowing that Leo would sense him coming from a mile away if he tried to sneak in all stealthily, Mikey decided the best course was to be just as bold and brazen as he had been with attacking Raph and Don. Bursting through the dojo doors Mikey immediately pointed the toy at his lover and proceeded to drench him.

Mikey just smiled proudly as he watched Leo’s face go from confused, to disbelief, to one that promised revenge. By the time it got to the third expression Mikey knew that it was time to start running again.

With a shout of delight Mikey took off running. It gave him such a head rush knowing that he could rile up the entire lair so easily at his whim just as he had wanted to when he had first gotten up in the morning. All he needed to do now was stay one step ahead of his mate and brothers if he wanted to live to see the next day.


	287. Armor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 29th - Armor

Mikey loved to cause mischief within his home. Yesterday he had woken up with the need to create havoc with his brothers and he had certainly accomplished that goal. Using the Super Soaker that Casey had given to him for Christmas, Mikey had proceeded to drench each of his brothers with it.

Leo had gotten revenge on him immediately afterwards by tackling him and dragging him back to the dojo and forcing him to spar over and over again until the leader was certain that Mikey didn’t have the energy to cause anymore chaos for the rest of the day.

Just because Leo had already gotten his revenge didn’t mean that Raph and Don weren’t interested in seeking out their own. By themselves they could each come up with decent ideas but together they had the power to bring down the world around them if they wanted to. More than enough combined ambition to get revenge on an annoying younger brother.

That was how Mikey found himself pinned to the ground under Raph’s heavy bulk while Don used a paintbrush to lather on a tacky substance out of a can while wearing gloves to make sure that he didn’t get any of it on his hands. Their natural armor had so many groves for the liquid to get into and Don was making sure to cover each and every one of them.

No matter how hard Mikey struggled he couldn’t get himself free. Couldn’t even get so much as an inch of wiggle room to try and get away from the questing brush.

“Make sure you don’t get any of this on your skin Raph,” Don warned his mate. “It’ll be a bitch to try and get off.”

“You mean like how these will be?” Raph asked with a wicked smile as he held up a plastic bag that contained a bunch of plastic pieces that used to be attached to one another to make a Super Soaker belonging to the sea green turtle.

Mikey’s eyes widened at not only the destruction of his toy but also with the implication as Raph passed the bag to Don. Once Don set aside his special glue he opened the bag and made sure to dump the plastic pieces all over Mikey’s carapace so that they were evenly distributed and would be difficult for Mikey to reach all of them.

Once they were sure that the super strength glue was fully set Raph got off Mikey and the two middle brothers walked off congratulating each other on their revenge. Mikey stood up with a pout and headed straight for the bathroom so that he could work on getting his broken toy off of his back.

 

From the shadows Leo had watched everything as it had happened. Sure he could have stepped in and stopped his middle brothers but they had as much right to revenge on Mikey as he’d had yesterday. Besides, now Mikey would need help cleaning off his carapace and he was more than willing to extend his services to his lover.

The water in the shower had barely begun to fall around Mikey when he felt someone slip into the stall behind him.

“Come in to gloat?” he asked as he soaped up the scrub brush and began working on the portions of his shell that he could reach.

Leo easily reached out and took the brush from Mikey’s fingers and started running it in soft circles at the top of Mikey’s carapace so that the soap would run down the shell and start loosening the glue beneath it.

“I didn’t come in to gloat. I came in to help you Mikey,” Leo purred. “I got my payback yesterday. Today I just want to be here for my little brother and mate. Lean forward please and brace your hands on the wall. I need to get a better angle.”

Without thinking about it Mikey did exactly what Leo had ordered. Not only was he used to doing what Leo asked but right now the brush scrubbing into the groves of his shell felt so good that he wasn’t about to complain about how he was standing so long as Leo didn’t stop.

The natural armor of their shells weren’t very sensitive to the touch itself but the grooves in between the plates could be very sensitive and if scrubbed just right, very pleasurable.

Over and over the brush moved through the groves in between the scutes of his carapace sending sparks of pleasure shooting through Mikey’s body and focusing in on his groin. Soon his churrs were bouncing against the bathroom walls showing how much he was enjoying Leo washing him like this. Maybe the revenge from Raph and Don wasn’t so bad after all.


	288. Taste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 30th - Taste

As Leo leaned back on his bed while he watched Mikey get undressed he couldn’t help but think that he was so lucky to end up with a mate as sexy as Mikey was. The supple sea green skin along with the way that Mikey knew how to twist and turn to show it off caused Leo’s mouth to water and his groin to heat up.

Mikey was the most desirable turtle in the world as far as Leo was concerned and he wouldn’t trade his lover for anything. Not only was Mikey’s smile infectious but every time that smile was directed towards Leo, the young leader couldn’t help but think of just how talented that mouth could be when it was travelling all over his body.

That wasn’t even taking into account how amazing Mikey was at giving blowjobs. The way Mikey’s mouth would wrap around his member and that tongue twisting around him had the power to drive Leo absolutely crazy.

Just because the older turtle was willing to admit that Mikey was better at giving blowjobs than he was didn’t mean that he was going to stop giving them back to his lover. After all, practice made perfect.

After Mikey was finished undressing, making sure to shake his rump at Leo in the process, he crawled into bed and straddled Leo’s waist. Bringing his hands up to rest on Mikey’s waist, Leo pulled his mate closer as he tipped his head back to meet his lips in a slow and passionate kiss.

Slowly Leo coaxed Mikey to open his mouth so that he could slip his tongue inside to explore and dance with his partner’s. Mikey moaned happily into the kiss and allowed Leo to deepen it at his will.

While their mouths were busy Leo let his hands roam away from Mikey’s waist, up his sensitive bridges, and back down to his rump before squeezing possessively. Next he moved to trace around the outline of Mikey’s tail before giving that a squeeze as well earning himself another moan of want and need.

Eventually their mouths came apart and they panted for breath before returning to attack each other in a kiss that wasn’t as slow but was filled with just as much passion and desire as before. While Leo continued running his own hands over Mikey’s flesh his lover began to do the same thing to him in return.

The need for air required them to part their mouths once again but instead of bringing them together once more Leo stopped them by bringing a hand up and placing it on Mikey’s plastron.

“As much as I would love to keeping making out with you,” Leo said with a nip to Mikey’s chin, “I have a better idea for tonight.”

“What?” Mikey asked quizzically as he felt Leo slide down beneath him.

Leo smirked up as he spread his legs a bit wider. “Turn around,” he ordered.

Mikey raised an eyebrow in confusion but did as he was told. When Mikey had his back to Leo the older turtle purposefully spread his legs even more and wiggled his tail at his mate. It was clear that Mikey got the message because Leo had barely begun to wiggle when his tail was engulfed in his mate’s warm, wet mouth.

Even as Leo let out a rumbling churr, he wasn’t about to let Mikey have all of the fun. His strong hands found Mikey’s rump again and guided it until it was hovering just over his face. Sinking his teeth into the pert ass in front of him, Leo left behind a faint mark from his teeth before dragging his tongue along the underside of Mikey’s tail.

The sea green appendage was wiggling so much in excitement that Leo couldn’t bring it into his mouth because it kept moving. Instead he left a parting nip on the end before changing his focus to the soft cartilage that protected Mikey’s penis.

One slow lick across the lower plastron was all it took to show Leo that the plates were beginning to bulge out slightly as Mikey hardened inside his shell. Insistently Leo caressed the area with his tongue in order to entice his mate to harden fully and drop down so that he could really lavish attention on it.

While Leo worked away at arousing his lover he could feel Mikey doing the same thing to him. When he had turned his attention to working at Mikey’s slit, Mikey had decided to do the same thing to him and had turned his lips into a vacuum that was doing everything it could to bring Leo’s member out of hiding.

A low churr made its way out of Leo as Mikey’s talented lips and tongue went to work on his lower extremities. That was exactly what he had meant when he had been thinking about Mikey earlier. He wasn’t about to let his mate have all of the fun though. There was no way that he was going to drop down before Mikey was.

Using his own tongue, Leo was able to work his way into the protective pocket and taste the precome that was beginning to leak out of the tip of Mikey’s penis. That touch was the last straw for Mikey and he came tumbling out of his hiding place and into Leo’s open mouth.

Leo groaned around his full mouth as he swallowed rapidly so that he wouldn’t choke as Mikey’s cock pressed against the back of his throat. The sensations travelling through Mikey’s lower regions caused him to let out a long, low churr which in turn sent vibrations through Leo’s groin and had him releasing his own manhood for Mikey to lavish attention upon.

Now that he was being sucked off, Leo found his attention to be divided and was more difficult for him to focus on the blowjob that he was giving to his mate. He had been able to get Mikey to drop down first but now his lover was making up for lost time by gulping him down before coming back up to lick along the tip before deepthroating him once more.

It was enough to always keep Leo guessing as to what would happen next. Needing more concentration than he would like to admit, Leo went back to driving Mikey crazy using nothing but his lips and tongue.

Soon enough twin churrs were constantly echoing around the room as each other them worked the other higher and higher towards their peaks, each trying not to be the first to fall over.

As hard as Leo tried though, he just couldn’t compete with Mikey in a blowjob competition and soon enough he was emptying himself inside of his mate’s mouth with a muffled cry of pleasure. While he soared through his orgasm Leo made sure to keep his mouth open wide so that he wouldn’t be tempted to clamp his jaw closed and hurt his lover with his teeth.

Once he was able to get himself semi under control, though still riding high on the afterglow of his orgasm, Leo went back to work taking Mikey in as deeply as he could before swallowing over and over again.

The convulsions of Leo’s throat muscles around Mikey’s cock sent his mate inside his own orgasm. Spurt after spurt of cum shot down Leo’s throat as he swallowed quickly so that he wouldn’t choke on everything that Mikey had to give him.

As soon as Mikey was finished he raised himself up so that his organ slipped out from between Leo’s lips and turned around on the bed. Leo opened his arms and welcomed Mikey’s into his embrace.

“I got you to finish first,” Mikey teased as he rubbed his nose against Leo’s.

“I concede your superiority in this area. I will just have to keep practicing I guess,” Leo joked back before initiating a slow, tender kiss, tasting himself on Mikey’s tongue.

Mikey churred in pleasure into the kiss. “I like that plan.”


	289. Midnight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 31st - Midnight

One day left to the year. Hours really if one wished to be more specific. Mikey was getting excited with the approaching midnight hour and so was Leo. The mood was infectious and everyone in the lair was getting in the mood to say goodbye to 2012 and welcome in 2013.

The youngest turtle had gone topside to Time Square once on New Year’s Eve to watch the ball drop live. He hadn’t had as much fun as he had thought that he would though. Even on the rooftops it had been far too bright with too many people around and he hadn’t been able to see anything like he had wanted to. Now he stayed home and watched it on tv where he had the perfect view as well as staying nice and warm.

As Mikey flittered about in the kitchen preparing snacks to eat while he waited for the ball to drop in time square he knew that he father was getting ready to head off to bed. Ever since the boys had been old enough not only to stay up until midnight but old enough to do so without him supervising he had left them to their own devices by going to bed at his normal time.

When the boys had asked why he didn’t want to stay up with them Master Splinter had always replied that it would still be New Year’s Day when he woke up in the morning whether he stayed up until midnight or not.

For the boys it had been a rite of passage when they were old enough to not only have the stamina to stay up until midnight but permission from their father as well. It was a tradition that Mikey had made sure to keep every year.

Mikey was also excited to add a new tradition to his New Year’s Eve celebration. Not only was he going to stay up until midnight but he also planned on getting a kiss at the stroke of twelve for the first time. This was going to be the first midnight into the new year that he had someone to kiss and he planned on taking full advantage of that.

As Mikey made to pick up the bowl filled with his goodies it was quickly taken from him by forest green hands. Leo placed a quick kiss on Mikey’s lips before heading to the living room leaving Mikey to grab the drinks.

For the next few hours they sat together on the couch watching movies as the time passed by. Raph and Don left the lair as midnight approved leaving Leo and Mikey the only ones left awake in their home. Even Klunk had called it a night and fallen asleep on Master Splinter’s chair.

With only minutes left until midnight and the official start of the new year Mikey turned the tv over to one of the news channel covering the party in Time Square. As the last minute of the year started a counter appeared on the screen and began ticking down.

Ten

Nine

Eight

Leo and Mikey twisting so that they were facing each other.

Seven

Six

Five

Slowly they leaned closer as midnight fast approached.

Four

Three

Two

One

As cheers sounded out of the television Leo and Mikey’s lips met as midnight struck and the New Year officially began. Neither could imagine a better way to end one year and start another.


	290. Anniversary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> January 1st - Anniversary

The New Year had begun hours ago and so far everyone was enjoying it. Leo and Mikey had stayed in the lair and kissed as midnight struck and turned the calendar to a new year. They had been the only ones awake in the lair because Raph and Don had decided to go out somewhere else to welcome in the midnight hour.

The oldest and youngest had been asleep when the two middle siblings had finally made their way back home. That didn’t mean that they weren’t going to take the time to question their brothers as soon as they came down for breakfast.

“You two were out late last night,” Mikey teased as the four of them surrounded the kitchen table to eat. “Do anything interesting?”

“We rang in the New Year together and that’s all you need to know,” Don replied in a tone that made it clear that he wouldn’t be answering any more questions on the subject. “How we chose to start our anniversary is no one’s business but our own.”

Leo and Mikey turned to each other and shared a confused look before turning back to their brothers.

“Your anniversary?” Leo asked trying to figure out what it was the he was missing.

“Yeah Donnie and I have been together for one year as of today,” Raph stated proudly as he reached across the table and took Don’s hand in his own. “Last New Year’s I told Don how I felt about him and we’ve been together ever since which makes today our one year anniversary.”

Mikey’s eyes widened in shock and excitement. “Oh there is so much that we can do for this. We’ve got to plan a party for you guys. This is awesome news. We’ll need a cake and streamers and party hats and music and …”

Leo took the spoon out of Mikey’s cereal and shoved it into Mikey’s mouth to stop the babbling. “I think they get the point Mikey,” Leo told his mate before turning back to his brothers. “If there is anything that we can do to help you guys celebrate. Anything from helping with a nice dinner to ignoring any sounds coming from your room tonight. Just remember that there is still practice tomorrow and you will still be required to attend.”

The four of them burst into laughter knowing that not only did they know that Leo was serious about wanting to help Raph and Don make the day special for both of them but also that he wouldn’t go easy on them tomorrow just because they wanted to celebrate today.

Everyone was smiling as they eventually finished their breakfast and got up to go about their own day and whatever they had planned. Leo tilted his head to the side as Mikey scurried upstairs to their bedroom.

“What are you doing Mikey?” Leo asked as he followed behind his mate.

“I want to see when our anniversary is. We didn’t become a couple on a special day like Raph and Don did and now I can’t remember,” Mikey answered, a slight tone of distress clear in his voice.

“March 18th,” said Leo without hesitation.

“What?” Mikey questioned turning to face Leo head on.

“We became a couple on March 18th,” Leo said as he walked over and drew Mikey’s into a tender embrace. “Trust me. There’s no way that I would ever forget the day that I got to start calling you my own.”


	291. Telephone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> January 2nd - Telephone

Mikey was working away in the kitchen washing up the breakfast dishes from that morning when Leo came strolling in. He had just finished up his morning tea and was bringing his cup to the sink when his phone started ringing.

Glancing at the caller I.D. Leo opened his phone and put it up to his ear. “Hi April. It’s good to hear from you,” Leo said into the phone.

“Oh I wanna talk to April. I wanna talk to April,” Mikey exclaimed as he jumped up and tried to grab the phone from Leo’s hands.

Leo frowned and turned his body to make it harder for Mikey to grab the phone so that he could listen to the conversation on the other end. Mikey was not one to be so easily deterred and kept reaching for the phone.

Every time Mikey made a grab for the phone Leo just batted his hand away. Trying to prevent Mikey from making further grabs Leo put his hand on Mikey’s chest to force him to keep his distance.

Not about to give up so easily Mikey lunged at Leo and tried reaching around his brother but only ended up sending them both tumbling to the ground. As soon as Leo’s shoulder hit the ground the shell cell flew out of his hand directly into the middle of the sink.

Sitting up Leo shot a mild glare at Mikey who only responded with a barely chagrinned look as the elder stood up and picked up the phone out of the sink full of water. Leo rolled his eyes as he shook the majority of the water off of the phone before raising it back up to his ear.

“Yes I’m still here. Mikey just got a bit over excited and I dropped the phone,” Leo said to his friend before waiting for her response. “That sounds great April. Why don’t you and Casey come over to the lair tomorrow for dinner? You guys know that you are always welcome in our home. Okay then. Talk to you later.”

Closing the shell cell and replacing it in his belt Leo turned his full attention to his mate. “Was that really necessary Mikey?”

“I just wanted to say hi,” Mikey said while trying to smile as innocently as he could manage.

Leo merely shook his head in slight exasperation and he leaned over and held out a hand to help Mikey back up onto his feet. After a quick glance over his mate to make sure that he hadn’t sustained any injuries in their fall Leo turned around and began walking away to let Mikey finish washing the dishes in the sink.

“You just better be glad that Don made our phones water proof or you would be answering to him as to why mine voided the water damage warranty,” Leo said half teasing half serious.

With Leo’s back turned as he walked out of the kitchen Mikey stuck his tongue out at his mate. He probably wouldn’t have done that if Leo was looking, at least not if he didn’t want Leo coming back and attacking his tongue with Leo’s own.


	292. Intuition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> January 3rd - Intuition

Mikey was bouncing around the kitchen as he happily worked on preparing dinner not just for the five of them that actually lived in the lair but also for April and Casey when they showed up. While they may have just spent over a week with their friends up at the farmhouse Mikey could never spend too much time with his friends.

Part of it was indeed that April and Casey were both such nice people that Mikey enjoyed their company. He also couldn’t deny the fact though that since so few humans not only knew about them but accepted them for who they were that the ones that did became extra special.

Due to the cold weather that they had been getting the past few days, Mikey hadn’t had a chance to go topside to replenish their groceries so he was having to make do with what they had in the lair already.

Luckily though Mikey made sure that they always had the ingredients necessary to make pizza so that they were never out of delicious food. Leo however had designated himself Mikey’s official helper. Mikey knew though that had less to do with actually helping him in the kitchen and more to do with making sure that he didn’t gobble up all of the pepperoni that was supposed to go on the pizza as a topping.

Even under Leo’s watchful eye Mikey was able to sneak a few pieces of pepperoni before it was time to slide the three pies that they had made into the oven. There were also two more prepared pies waiting in the refrigerator waiting to be cooked since pizza never seemed to last for very long in their home.

As soon as the oven door was closed and the timer was set the door to the elevator opened revealing their two human friends. Mikey immediately bounded over to their friends and wrapped April up in a giant hug spinning her around a few times before placing her down on her feet.

Even after her feet were firmly back down on the floor April clutched at his shoulders to steady herself.

“You okay April?” Mikey immediately asked, worried that he might have accidentally hurt his friend in his excitement.

“I’m fine,” she replied with a smile that was only partially forced. “I just haven’t been feeling well the past few days. Spinning might not be the best idea for a little while.”

“Sorry,” apologized Mikey.

Casey came over after saying hi to Raph and clapped a hand on Mikey’s shoulder. “It’s okay buddy. It’s not like you knew or did it on purpose.”

Leo joined them and guided April over to the couch where she could sit down and hopefully stop the world from spinning around her. Quickly everyone else gathered around in the living room, finding their own places to sit, to spend the time until their dinner was ready to eat.

Raph handed Casey a beer once they were all seated. When Don went to try and be a good host however and offer April a cup of coffee like he was drinking her face paled and she politely declined before shifting so that she was upwind of Don’s beverage of choice.

Everything went well after that point. At least until the timer went off on the oven and Mikey and Leo brought the three large pizzas into the living room for them to eat there where they were already comfortable.

As soon as the smell hit April’s nose she paled even farther before immediately jumping up and running for the bathroom. Mikey stared after his friend with a frown on his face.

In the few years that he had known her he could count on one hand the number of times that he had seen her get sick and he only had three fingers. She was like a sister to him and he hated seeing her not feeling well. His intuition was telling him that there was something more going on than just a stomach bug since April had such a strong immune system but only time would tell.


	293. Marshmallow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> January 4th - Marshmallow

There were many things that one could say about Michelangelo. He was hyper. He loved sugar. He would sneak around in order to find the sugar that he craved. He also wasn’t the only one that shared these particular traits.

Leo could fit those descriptions as well when he had a mind to be. His hyperactivity came out in training. He liked to partake in the odd treat every now and again. He also tended to be sneaky about finding a treat because his brothers liked to tease him whenever he had something extra sugary since he was usually the one trying to get them to eat healthier.

This is what led him to sneaking out of bed in the middle of the night. He made it down to the kitchen and went through the cupboards until he found the half filled bag of marshmallows that they had brought home from their trip to the farmhouse.

Leo had just stuffed two of the large marshmallows in his mouth when the switch was flicked and light flooded the kitchen. Freezing exactly where he was, Leo thanked his lucky stars that he’d had his back turned towards the door or he would have been caught red handed.

As it was Leo knew that he was going to have to quickly come up with a reason for not talking since he could only chew the marshmallows so fast.

“What are you doing down here Leo?” Mikey asked sleepily from the doorway. “I woke up and you weren’t in bed and it’s too early for you to be up for practice.”

“I wath just gething a glath of wather,” Leo mumbled through his full mouth hoping that Mikey would still be too asleep to notice anything off about him. He wasn’t to be so lucky.

Leo could feel Mikey approaching him from behind and quickly spun around making sure to hide the half filled bag of marshmallows behind his back where it wouldn’t be seen. When he came face to face with his lover Leo could see the bright spark in Mikey’s eyes and knew that he was soon going to be busted.

“You sound kind of funny Leo. Are you not feeling well?” Mikey asked with a knowing smirk.

“Noooo,” Leo managed to get out around the marshmallows in his mouth.

“Really because your cheeks look really puffed out. Why else would they be so puffed out if you weren’t sick?” Mikey teased, sliding even closer to his lover. “I just want to make sure that you are okay because I love you.

“Even when you are stealing the rest of my marshmallows.”

Knowing that he was already caught Leo quickly finished chewing and swallowing the marshmallows in his mouth before flashing what he was hoping was a winning grin. Unfortunately for him Mikey had far more practice using his smile to get out of trouble and it did nothing to help Leo.

Slowly Leo pulled the bag of marshmallows out from behind his back and handed them to Mikey. The younger turtle happily took the bag, placed a kiss on Leo’s lips, and turned and left the room making sure to turn out the lights on his way out.

Letting out a sigh Leo followed behind hoping that if he distracted Mikey enough with plenty of kisses, he might be able to sneak another marshmallow or two. It was worth a try anyway.


	294. Fame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> January 5th - Fame

Michelangelo had been holed up in their room all day and Leo was beginning to become concerned. It wasn't that he couldn't stand to spend time away from his mate because space was healthy but it wasn't like Mikey to go to their room immediately after breakfast and to only come out for lunch and to retreat right after he finished eating.

Saturday meant that they didn’t have practice until the evening and had the entire day to do with as they pleased. Normally for Mikey that meant playing video games or making something in the kitchen or messing around with one of his brothers.

Just because there was nothing that Mikey had to do and could therefore spend all day in his room if he wanted to didn’t help to ease Leo’s mind. Leo knew that despite the biggest part inside of him calling out for him to check on Mikey was coming from being his lover, there was a small part of Leo that was urging him forward as a leader.

As a leader it was his job to know everything he could about his brothers and his team to make sure that they were always at their best so that they wouldn’t be hurt. Right now Mikey wasn’t acting like his normal self and while it wasn’t enough to cause worry just yet, it was enough to push Leo forward.

When Leo got to the second floor of their home he found the door to his and Mikey’s room partially open. Slowly and quietly he pushed it open and peaked his head inside just in case Mikey was taking an afternoon nap.

Instead what Leo saw was Mikey sitting cross legged in the middle of their bed with an open sketch pad on his lap, a pencil in one hand, and a pen clenched between his teeth. There were also more colored pencils scattered over the bed around Mikey as well as a few pages that had already been finished.

Mikey didn’t even lift his head as Leo pushed the door all the way open and walked into the room. He was far too engrossed in the picture that he was drawing. Instead of interrupting his brother from his work Leo picked up one of the pages that had been finished and looked it over.

In his hands was an amazing action scene between to cartoon characters that Leo had never seen before. Having seen enough of Mikey’s work in the past Leo knew that his brother had drawn not only this but all of the other pages that were laying out in front of the sea green turtle as well.

“What is all of this?” Leo asked when Mikey stopped with his current sketch.

“It’s nothing really. Just an idea that popped into my head and wouldn’t leave me alone so I decided to draw it out,” Mikey explained as he showed his newest sketch to Leo. “It’s just a silly comic idea really.”

Leo carefully took the page from Mikey and looked between it and all of the others. “I don’t think it’s silly Mikey,” Leo said in amazement. “These are really good. It’s like the stuff that you’re always buying from the store.”

A light flush colored Mikey’s cheeks at the compliment. “No it isn’t. I’m nowhere near as good as those famous guys that draw the stuff I have.”

A frown formed on Leo’s face as Mikey’s disparaging words. “Well I can only think of one way to actually test that theory,” Leo said firmly. “You’ll just have to finish drawing this story and we’ll have it published and we’ll see what the public thinks since they are the ones that really decides who deserves the fame and who doesn’t.”

“But Leo how am I supposed to do something like that when I’m a turtle,” Mikey protested. “I can’t just walk into a publishing company and ask them to print my comic.”

“True enough you can’t do that but I am sure that Don can find someplace online that will help you self publish your comic so no one ever has to see you. It would be completely anonymous and you could still get the fame that you deserve for your incredible work,” assured Leo.

“You really think so?” Mikey asked with a glimmer of hope beginning to shine in his eyes.

“I really think so,” Leo promised as he handed the paper back to Mikey so he could keep working on it and stole a kiss in the process.


	295. Computer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> January 6th - Computer

Ever since Mikey had shown Leo his drawings for an idea for a comic that he had, the younger turtle had been working furiously to try and get as much of his idea down onto paper as he could. Not only was his imagination pushing him forward but the thought that Leo wanted to help him publish his comic was also spurring Mikey forward.

Leo had even gone beyond just simply encouraging Mikey in his efforts. Yesterday after practice he had gone to Don and borrowed one of Don’s old laptops that he didn’t use much anymore and a scanner. This way Mikey could scan his pictures when he was finished drawing and coloring them so that they could be put together in a digital format.

If he was going to search online for a place to help him self publish his comic than he would need both a computer and a digital copy of his work. It was far easier for him to send a copy to a publishing house if it was digit than a hard copy. Plus this way he could keep control of his original copy.

There was another benefit of using the computer when it can to putting together his comic Mikey was quickly finding. Not only would it make it easier for him to publish but it was also easier to fix the small errors that he just couldn’t get with an eraser or his colored pencils.

Tiny smudges and delicate lines and details could be much more easily worked with on the computer than he could with just his hand. The hardest part about it was the fact that he had to use a mouse to make those corrections and it wasn’t always the easiest thing to use.

If Mikey was living in a perfect world he would love to have a tablet with a drawing stylus to attach to the computer to use to draw and make any corrections that he wanted to his comics. Everything would look so much more professional that way even though he knew that his hand drawings looked amazing as they already were.

Mikey had just clicked save when he felt someone approach him from behind just before a shadow fell over the computer monitor and two hands rested on his shoulders.

“How’s it going Mikey? Everything working like it’s supposed to?” Leo asked as he looked over the current page that was up on the screen.

“Yeah, it’s going really well. I’m already half way done with what I’m calling the first issue,” Mikey chirped happily. “All of the pages that I’ve drawn so far are on the computer and have either been touched up or are waiting to be touched up. The other half I still have to draw but hopefully that won’t take me too long and then I can keep going with the story if this does get published and people like it.”

“I have two things to say to that,” Leo replied placing a quick kiss on Mikey’s forehead. “One, people will absolutely love your comic. Two, even if it doesn’t strike a chord with the humans, I would still love to see the rest of this story.”

Mikey smiled at that. “Well I suppose if you really want to see it than I’ll have to finish it.”

“Good because I don’t want to have to pull rank on you.”


	296. Wings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> January 7th - Wings

There were many different kind of people in this world. Serious people, silly people, and people that just didn’t know when to leave well enough alone just to name a few. Michelangelo Hamato definitely fell into that third category.

Ever since they had come home from their vacation to the farmhouse, the lair had been existing in a rare time of peace and tranquility. Everything was as calm as it could be for five guys living together and there had been no real fights between any of them.

There had been the incident with the water gun but that had been over a week ago. Over a week with no pranks or any hints of planning towards a prank. Mikey just wouldn’t stand for such a thing. He had to keep his brothers on their toes at all times. It was his contribution to their ninja training.

Mikey suppressed a giggle as he gathered together everything that he was going to need for the prank that he had in mind. It was an old one but a classic none the less. The only tricky part was going to be the timing in order to get everything just right.

Raph was often Mikey’s favorite choice when it came to picking someone to pull pranks on. The hot headed turtle never failed to disappoint when it came to his reactions to the pranks that were played on him making him an inviting target for the youngest.

Once the supplies had been gathered Mikey hurried out of his room with his arms full and set up camp outside the dojo. Tying a string to the top of a pail filled with glue Mikey quickly hoisted it above the dojo door and took a firm hold of an old feather pillow.

With everything in place Mikey slipped into the shadows where he would be out of sight. He didn’t want anyone to see him before the prank or they would most likely stop him. All he had to do at this point was time everything perfectly.

Leo was currently in the dojo just finishing up with his meditation session and would soon be leaving to be replaced with Raph going in to work with his punching bag. Mikey would have to use all of his skills in reconnaissance to make sure that he got Raph and not his mate or he’d be in even deeper trouble.

Quieting his breathing so that he could hear better, Mikey listened as the door to the dojo opened and footsteps left the room and walked away. Now it was the waiting game as Mikey waited for Raph to approach so he could drop the bucket of glue on his head, bash his face with the pillow, and run as though his life depended on it.

Mikey froze in anticipation as shuffling steps approached the door and just as he heard the handle jiggle he struck. Releasing the string the bucket fell and he knew that it hit its mark when he heard a cry of surprise.

Moving with all of the speed that he had, Mikey flung the pillow around and smashed it into the face of the turtle standing in front of the dojo. It wasn’t until after the feathers had settled that Mikey saw the face in front of him was not the emerald green that he was expecting but forest green instead.

Mikey’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped open as he stared at Leo who looked as though he had just sprouted wings. Leo looked down at himself before returning his gaze to Mikey.

Mikey gulped once before taking off like a shot. The prank may have been intended for Raph but that didn’t mean that would save him from his lover.


	297. Grief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> January 8th - Grief

“Again Michelangelo!” Leo ordered sharply as he brought his katana up and charged at his brother.

Tiredly Mikey raised the practice katana that he was holding and moved to defend himself from his brother’s attack. They had been working like this for the past two hours with Leo pushing Mikey as hard as he could and the younger turtle was beginning to feel the effects.

It was clear to Mikey that his mate was still upset about the mix up with his prank yesterday and was taking out his frustration now. After Mikey had accidentally dropped glue all over Leo and covered him with feathers instead of Raphael he had run for his life.

Having played more than his fair share of pranks in his lifetime, Mikey was the fastest runner out of all of his brothers out of sheer necessity. That speed had allowed him to outpace Leo just enough for him to escape the lair and get into the sewer tunnels. Mikey had hidden in the sewers for the majority of the rest of the day.

The youngest turtle had only returned to the lair later in the evening when it was dinner time. Mikey didn’t choose that time by accident. It wasn’t the food that called him back home but the knowledge that Master Splinter would be at the dinner table and Leo wouldn’t try anything in front of their father.

Leo had no such qualms now that it was a new day and he had Mikey alone in the dojo.

The way Leo saw it, if Mikey was worn out then he wouldn’t have the energy to pull any pranks and potentially end up getting the wrong person. If he could also get Mikey to work on his proficiency with a different weapon than his nunchucks than the leader saw it as a win win situation and didn’t mind giving him grief about it.

In the two hours that they had been working Mikey had moaned and complained through every step, every kata, and every spar. He had also improved though. His grip was better. He held the blade with more confidence than he had before. His attacks were stronger and he was faster at blocking Leo’s own attacks.

“Keep your shoulder up,” Leo ordered. “If you drop your shoulder than the blade drops too and you open yourself up to either being sliced open or disarmed. Neither option is acceptable.”

Mikey gritted his teeth and tried to do as his brother told him. He had spent so much time mastering a weapon that was flexible and that he could just whip around that he was hard thinking in straight lines that couldn’t bend without breaking.

He knew that he deserved punishment for what he had done to Leo yesterday and that he should be able to fight proficiently with more than just his nunchucks but that didn’t make this training any easier to take. Mikey could feel his muscles beginning to tire with the strain that he was putting them through.

Despite his orders to his arms to the contrary, Mikey could feel his shoulders beginning to drop again. Leo took advantage immediately, disarmed the younger turtle, and held his katana to Mikey’s throat until he admitted defeat. Mikey raised his hands to yield as he panted to try and catch his breath.

“I think that’s enough for today. You did well Michelangelo,” Leo complimented, lowering his sword. “I think you earned a break and I have received sufficient compensation for your prank yesterday. How about we head upstairs and I can help work out the stiffness out of your muscles.”

Mikey smiled gratefully and shuffled towards the dojo door. He was so tired at this point that he wasn’t sure that Leo wasn’t going to have to carry him up to his room. Leo’s plan had certainly worked. He wouldn’t be pulling any more pranks any time soon.


	298. Fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> January 9th - Fate

Don stretched his body as tall as he could reach to work out the kinks that had built up in his muscles after sitting at his desk for the past few hours. Knowing that he was going to need some caffeine if he was going to keep at his work, Don made his way out of his lab and towards the kitchen to make himself some coffee.

On the way he couldn’t help but notice Leo and Mikey sitting closely together on the couch in the living room. They each had a controller in their hands and they were each furiously mashing the buttons as they each sought to beat the other into submission within the game. Their laughter and banter filled the room as they thoroughly enjoyed themselves.

Pausing in his steps, Don turned fully so that he could watch his oldest and youngest brothers at play. As he observed them Don couldn’t help but think about how well Leo and Mikey just seemed to fit together. It was like they were two pieces of a puzzle that were supposed to lock together and had finally found their other half.

If Don was one that put any stock in fate he would definitely say that it had been at work here. Not only had all four of them found someone special that they could spend the rest of their lives with but in finding a partner they had found a compliment to themselves.

Ever since Leo and Mikey had become a couple they had both begun to change in little ways. Leo was more mellow than he had been in the past while still training as fiercely as ever to be the best ninja that he could be. Mikey had also calmed down significantly. Sure he could still get into mischief as all little brothers could but it was to a much lesser extent than what he used to do.

In all of the time that they had been together it was no longer an uncommon sight to see the two of them curled up next to each other on the couch. They could spend the afternoon mindlessly fighting through Mikey’s many video games and then in the evening they would settle down to watch the news. In this way they each were able to do an activity that they liked without having to travel far from their mate.

When Don had said yes to Raph about beginning their own relationship, he’d had no idea about the ramifications that would come from that action. He had never envisioned not only how happy he would become, but how happy his other two brothers would become in turn. 

It was like fate had designed the two of them to be together. Leo brought Mikey focus and Mikey brought Leo a sense of tranquility and purpose. Both were good on their own but they were even better when they were put together.

Don smiled when Mikey was able to knock out Leo’s character in the game and began to crow in victory. Leo let Mikey have his moment before proceeding to put him in a headlock and give him a light noogie. It was nice to see Leo lightening up from how tense he used to be. They had both brought so much to the other that they had each been changed by their relationship and Don could only think that it had been for the better.

Whether or not fate had played a role in bringing Leo and Mikey together, Don was certainly glad that they did have each other. No one should have to go through life alone and now neither of them had to. They had each other to hold through the bad times and laugh with during the good times. Fate helped them find each other and now they would never let the other go.


	299. Cheap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> January 10th - Cheap

Mikey was very excited and he could barely contain his feelings inside. He had finally finished drawing his comic and getting it all scanned into the computer and making the edits that he wanted. Now it was all ready for it to be published and to go out into the world. All Mikey had to do now was find a website that would help him self publish and he would be good to go.

Quickly saving his work, Mikey dashed out of his room to go and find Leo. He wanted his boyfriend to be the first one to see his completed work. Mikey eventually found the eldest in the dojo spotting for Raph while the emerald turtle practiced his weight lifting.

”Hey Leo guess what. Guess what. Guess what,” Mikey demanded as he skipped over to where his brothers were working.

“Will you just guess what Fearless and get the little nutball to shut up,” Raph growled as he slowly raised the bar over his chest. “It’s kind of hard to concentrate with him jabbering away.”

“What Mikey?” Leo asked while keeping the majority of his attention on the weight that was hovering over Raph.

Bouncing on the balls of his feet Mikey stayed out of the way so he wouldn’t distract Raph. “I finished my comic so I can get it published now! I just need to find a company to work through,” he bragged.

“That’s great news,” Leo said brightly, looking up at his mate for the first time since Mikey entered the room. “I’m sure that won’t take very long at all. I guess the last thing you have to do is to try and figure out what to set the price at for the comic.”

Mikey’s eyes widened a bit at that. “I hadn’t thought about a price yet. I was so focused on getting the story done and the comic drawn and finished that I forgot all about people actually buying it. What do you guys think?”

“For your comic Mikey, I’d pay a nickel,” Raph replied sarcastically with a touch of humor in his voice.

“Hardy har har. Thanks for the commentary Raph,” Mikey jested back.

“No problem. I’ll be here all week,” grunted Raph as he moved the bar up to rest in the holders and moved to sit up. “In all seriousness though, what do the comics that you normally buy go for? That could give you a place to start figuring things out.”

Now that his assistance was no longer required Leo walked over to Mikey and gave him a congratulatory hug. “I am very proud of you Michelangelo,” he whispered in Mikey’s ear.

Mikey nuzzled back at Leo and basked in the hug for a moment before turning to Raph to answer his question.

“There really isn’t a normal price for comics. It depends on how rare the comic is, how popular it is, what kind of condition it’s in, if it’s being resold,” Mikey answered as best as he could.

“I’d start off cheap than. Get people in with a cheap price to start and then when they see your stuff you can work your way up in price,” Raph advised as he wiped the sweat off of him. “Maybe more than a nickel knucklehead.”

“Thanks Raphie.”

Raph stuck out his tongue as he gently punched his brother in the shoulder. He may tease but he was very proud of what Mikey was accomplishing.


	300. Blanket

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> January 11th - Blanket

Winter was the least favorite season for the small mutant family living below the streets of New York City. With the season came the cold which could wreak havoc on them all. Master Splinter was getting on in years and his older bones didn’t do well in the cold.

On top of that the turtle’s still shared some of the cold blooded traits of their unmutated cousins and didn’t do very well in the cold themselves. Their reaction times were slower and they felt more sluggish. Because of that they really had to pay careful attention to the weather if they were planning on travelling topside in order to go on patrol.

Being topside wasn’t the only place that they had to be conscious of the lower temperatures. Even in their own home it could become quite chilly due to the lack of natural insulation. Don had done the best that he could but there was only so much that could be done.

Each room had its own personal space heater to keep them from freezing and they had a large stock pile of blankets but some nights it almost felt impossible to ward off the cold that just seemed to want to sink inside of them and leave them as turtle shaped icicles.

Leo was starting to worry that he might be about to turn into a turtle icicle right now. He wanted to be asleep just like Mikey was but the problem was that Mikey had turned into a blanket hog. The sea green turtle had himself all cocooned in the blankets on the bed leaving almost nothing behind.

Shivers traveler through Leo’s body as he tried to pull some of the blankets off of Mikey and back onto him but Mikey’s grip was just too strong even in his sleep. The heater in the room, while being turned on high, wasn’t doing much to keep Leo warm and he was sure that he feet were turning as blue as his mask.

“Mikey,” Leo hissed as he tried tugging at the blanket again hoping to steal some for himself. “Mikey you need to let me have some of the blanket too.”

Mikey’s only response was to let out a little snore and curl even tighter into a ball pulling the blankets with him and leaving Leo with only a scrap that barely covered a fraction of his plastron.

“Mikey if you don’t share the blanket with me I am going to dump you out of this bed and onto the cold floor so what is it going to be?” Leo threatened as he rubbed his hands over his arms to try and keep the circulation going.

After a moment of no response Leo was almost ready to carry out his threat when two sleepy blue eyes blinked opened and looked at him in curiosity.

“Dude why do you look almost as blue as your mask?” Mikey asked with a yawn.

“Because you have all of the blankets and I’m cold,” Leo answered with a shiver that punctuated his statement.

Mikey carefully unwrapped some of the folds around him and threw them over Leo so that he too was covered by the blankets’ warmth.

“You know you just could have asked and I would have shared them with you,” Mikey pointed out. “You didn’t just have to lay there getting all cold and everything.”

Before Leo had a chance to respond and say that he had asked, Mikey was out like a light and snoring gently with his head resting on Leo’s chest. Leo sighed before deciding that it just wasn’t worth arguing about this early in the morning.

Now that Leo was warm once again he made sure to wrap his arms around Mikey and draw him close to his side. There was no way that he was going to take the chance of Mikey rolling over and stealing all of the blankets again.


	301. Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> January 12th - Baby

Mikey smiled happily as Don pulled the Battleshell up behind the antique shop that April owned and they all climbed out of the vehicle. It had been over a week since April and Casey had come down to their lair to enjoy dinner with them and he was missing his friends.

During that dinner April had ended up getting sick but according to Casey when he called to ask them over for the evening she was feeling better. This was great news to the youngest who hated it when any of his loved ones weren’t feeling well.

It was but the work of a moment for the five highly trained ninjas to scale the building up the fire escape and knock on the window of the apartment that Casey and April called home. By the time they got to the window April was already there opening it up to greet them.

“Hi guys. I’m so glad you could come over tonight,” she said happily as she gave each of them a hug as they climbed inside. “Especially since I kind of ruined our last dinner together.”

“That’s okay April,” Leo assured his friend as he returned her hug. “You can’t help that you were sick. It happens to everyone, quite often around this time of years as well. Besides, you haven’t been sick in a while so you were probably due for a cold sooner or later.”

As soon as they were all inside April closed the window again and Casey ushered them into the living room where there were already drinks waiting for everyone.

“I actually wasn’t sick Leo. Not with a cold anyway,” April replied as they all settled down. “That’s one of the reasons we wanted to have you guys over for dinner. We have some news and we wanted you to be the first ones that we told. I’m pregnant.”

Silence reigned over the room as everyone worked on taking in the information that their first friend outside of their small family had just given them. Mikey was the first one to snap out of the stupor.

“Congratulations April!” Mikey cheered as he launched himself at the woman and gently drew her into a giant hug. “That’s amazing news. You’re going to have a baby!”

“Congratulations April,” Don and Raph echoed with equal enthusiasm.

“Congratulations to you too Casey,” Leo offered the man, acknowledging his role in the conception.

Master Splinter left his perch and made his way over to the couple and took one of each of their hands in between his own. “This is such a blessing and couldn’t happen to two more deserving people. Parenthood will have many challenges but also many rewards. You will both do a magnificent in raising this and any other children that you may have.”

April’s eyes began to mist up. “Thank you Master Splinter.”

“How far along are you?” Don asked going into doctor mode now that the shock was starting to wear off.

“The Doc says she’s about eight weeks along which means the due date is around the first week of September,” Casey said proudly as he wrapped an arm around April’s shoulders and held her close.

Mikey smiled widely as he moved away from April again in order to give her some space. “So seven more months until the baby is here and I can be declared the world’s coolest uncle.”

Everyone laughed at Mikey’s boisterous declaration. New life was always a blessing and something to be treasured. It would be a while before the newest addition to their small ragtag family arrived but it was already anticipated with great joy by all.


	302. Gasping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> January 13th - Gasping

Loud groans and moans filled the air as Leo thrust himself into Mikey’s hot body laying below him on their bed. After retiring to their room for the night earlier they had started making out and things just went from there.

Now they were both gasping out in pleasure as they moved closer and closer to their peaks until they tumbled over into their orgasms. Leo and Mikey clung to one another as they shuddered through their shared pleasure and they began to settle into the warm embrace of an afterglow.

Leo stayed buried to the hilt inside of Mikey as he leaned his head down into the crook of Mikey’s neck and just held himself there. They may have finished with that round but he didn’t want to lose this sense of closeness and intimacy while they were joined together.

Once their gasping began to slow down into a more reasonable pace of breathing Leo lifted his head to look down into Mikey’s eyes. Even in the faint lighting in their bedroom, the blue orbs somehow seemed to shine in an otherworldly glow that never ceased to draw Leo into their depths. He could stare into Mikey’s eyes forever if given the chance.

Mikey’s face had already been flushed from making love with Leo but an extra pink tinge coated his cheeks as he was scrutinized by his lover. The youngest had no doubt in his mind about how attractive he looked but it was one thing to know that and another to be stared at so blatantly while he was still spread out beneath the elder.

Before he had the chance to start to become embarrassed by Leo’s gaze, the elder tipped his head down and captured Mikey’s lips in a sweet and tender kiss. There was nothing lustful in the action. It was just meant for Leo to show Mikey how much he loved his younger mate.

Languidly Mikey raised his arms to wrap around Leo’s shoulders and held his mate close to his chest as he kissed back. Eventually the kiss began to deepen as they allowed their tongues to play with one another as tender turned to lustful.

Gasps started to fill the air around them once more as things between them heated up once again. Mikey moaned into Leo’s mouth as he felt his lover getting hard inside of him. It was a new feeling since whenever they had gone more than one round in the past Leo had always pulled up before they started again but he couldn’t say that the feeling wasn’t pleasant.

Slowly Leo pulled himself out of Mikey until just the head of his member was left inside before pushing back in again. This was the pace that the dominate turtle set as he worked on bringing them both as much pleasure as they had felt the first time.

Hard and quick sessions were great when it came to scratching that itch or when their lust was running high. On the other hand slow and sweet gave them more time to touch and feel and enjoy each other before they were left gasping for breath once more.


	303. Gravity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> January 14th - Gravity

Leo was not a turtle that understood much about the scientific principles that governed the universe. He was more than happy to leave that knowledge in Don’s hands and let his brother shine when that information was needed.

There was one scientific theory that Leo was very familiar with however. That was gravity. Gravity was the force that kept things grounded to the Earth and not floating away up into space. When the most common ways the Leo and his brothers travelled across the city was to leap from rooftop to rooftop, it was essential to know just how far they could leap before gravity took over and began pulling them down.

While Leo didn’t have the vast understanding of the forces of gravity that Donnie did, he was absolutely certain that the Earth wasn’t the only thing that exerted a strong gravitational pull. It was Leo’s unwavering opinion that Michelangelo did as well. At least as far as he was concerned.

No matter where Leo went, he always found himself returning to Mikey’s side before too long. Leo knew that it was healthy for the two of them to have their own hobbies and to send time away from each other but they both only seemed capable of doing so for only so long before they both felt the inexplicable need to be near each other once again.

Leo was constantly being drawn back towards his mate. Mikey had really always had that effect on Leo. Ever since they were children Leo had always felt the need to look out for and protect Mikey from all of the dangers of the world.

There was just something about the youngest that pulled at Leo’s heartstrings. Raph was always the physically toughest and Don the smartest as very young children. Mikey’s strengths didn’t appear until they all started to get older and Leo knew even then that he needed to be by Mikey’s side to be sure that he would be all right.

When he had travelled down to Central America to train to become a better leader for his family, those two years were the longest that Leo had ever been away from Mikey in his life. Every day away from Mikey felt like an eternity. When April came and brought him home, Leo could almost physically feel the distance between him and Mikey melting away.

The closer Leo had gotten to Mikey the faster he seemed to move until he finally had Mikey back in his arms. Even when Leo didn’t leave Mikey for such a drastically long period of time he still always felt drawn back to his lover after he had been without him for a while.

Leo could tell that Mikey felt the same way about him. It wasn’t uncommon for him to be training in the dojo or meditating in their room only to have Mikey bring whatever project he had been working on and come and join him. Neither had to say a word to each other, they just had to be near one another.

Gravity is a powerful force. From the Earth it is strong enough to hold everything firmly planted to the ground. It was also exerted from a pair of lovers and served to bring them together again no matter how far the distance.


	304. Shooting Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> January 15th - Shooting Stars

Mikey was not a huge fan of watching the news in the evening but he did it to spend time with his mate and his father. Tonight though the weather report, which was usually the most boring as far as the youngest was concerned, had his complete and undivided attention.

“And tonight those who are willing to brave the cold could receive a beautiful nighttime show of shooting stars,” reported the weather forecaster with a wide, almost fake, smile.

Mikey’s eyes widened slightly when he heard the magical words, ‘shooting stars’. He had always thought that they looked pretty in movies but had yet to see them with his own eyes. If he had his way tonight he would be seeing them.

As much as he wanted to see the shooting stars himself, there was something that Mikey wanted even more. He wanted Leo to come with him and watch the shooting stars by his side. There was something really romantic to him to sit with one’s lover under the stars and shooting stars just made it even better.

Knowing that Leo wouldn’t be pleased if he was interrupted now, Mikey waited patiently for the news to end before turning to look at his other brother with an expectant gaze. Leo was not completely unaware of Mikey’s eager anticipation. The smaller turtle was softly bouncing on the couch cushion next to him.

“Yes Mikey?” Leo asked teasingly.

“Will you come and watch the shooting stars with me Leo?” Mikey requested making sure to show off his best puppy dog gaze that his brothers were known for caving under.

Mikey knew he was going to be victorious the moment he saw Leo’s eyes crinkle at the side and his mouth twist up into a smirk.

“Okay Mikey, we’ll go topside and watch the shooting stars,” Leo agreed. “We will need to bundle up nice and warm though. The weather forecaster was also talking about how cold it is outside and I don’t want either one of us getting sick just because we didn’t take the proper precautions before running out of the lair.”

“On it!” Mikey declared as he jumped over the back of the couch and ran up to their room hearing his brother and father laughing behind him.

Excitedly Mikey began rifling through the closet pulling out the clothes that he and Leo would need to wear in order to keep themselves warm while they were in the cold winter air for who knows how long. All of the clothes came out just fine except for one garment.

The one piece of clothing that wasn’t in the best condition was his sweatshirt. When Mikey was digging through the closet he had found Klunk curled up on his shirt. The problem was he had given Klunk a bath earlier and apparently Klunk had decided that the best place to dry off was his sweatshirt, leaving the clothing feeling damp.

Mikey shrugged as he gathered it up with the rest of the clothing. It was just damp and his body was warm enough that he should be fine. That plus the fact that he would have Leo to cuddle up with to keep him nice and warm as they sat together under the shooting stars lit a fire under his feet and sent him running back down the stairs so they could get ready to go.


	305. Mislead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> January 16th - Mislead

The sound of the bedside alarm going off was what pulled Mikey out of the land of slumber and he couldn’t have been less happy about it. His entire body felt very heavy and his eyes did not seem to want to open up. If he could he would have fallen right back to sleep without another thought but the nagging sound of the alarm wouldn't let him.

Eventually a lazy hand wormed its way out from underneath the covers to fall down on top of the clock silencing the alarm. Mikey groaned at being forced to wake up and immediately regretted the action. The back of his throat stung and begged for water to sooth itself with. The problem was that there was no water in the room and he would have to get up out of bed in order to get some.

Then again, getting up out of bed was the whole reason for setting the alarm in the first place. It wouldn't have been such a problem if his body didn't feel like it had gained a ton overnight. Not only that but there was a tickle in his nose and a tightness in his chest that promised that coughing would help relieve it but Mikey knew would only serve to make his throat feel like it was on fire.

Mikey knew the beginning signs of a cold and understood exactly what was happening. He also knew that there was no way that he could tell Leo. His older brother would just say I told you so about dressing up nice and warm before going topside last night and that wearing a damp sweatshirt instead of borrowing a dry one from Don or Raph was a bad idea.

There was also the fact that Leo would mercilessly hand him over to Donnie who would force feed him disgusting medicines and keep him secluded from the rest of the family until he was better. While Mikey didn't have too much of a problem faking sick in order to get sympathy from his brothers, really being sick sucked and he hated it.

There was only so long that he could stand to be cooped up in bed all by himself before he would begin to go stir crazy. The youngest also didn't want to risk Leo choosing to sleep in a separate room so that he too didn't chance getting sick. Leo hated being on bed rest even more than Mikey himself did.

No, the only thing to do would be to try and mislead his family and especially Leo about his symptoms so that none of them would discover his traitorous secret. He would have to drag himself out of bed no matter how loudly his body protested and go about his day. If he did not than Leo would know that something was up.

Shuffling out of the room Mikey headed to the bathroom to relieve himself. As he passed the sink he glanced up to the mirror and saw his reflection he frowned. His normally healthy sea green complexion was very pale. If he was going to mislead Leo about his health he was definitely going to be fighting an uphill battle.


	306. Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> January 17th - Truth

Mikey breathed heavily through his mouth since his nose was completely stuffed as he ran after his brothers. He had made it through yesterday without Leo figuring out that he was getting a cold but Mikey knew that it was mostly through sheer luck. During practice they were paired up to work on their forms and to spar and Mikey was partnered up with Raph.

This was both the best and worst option. Leo and Don both would have spotted his subterfuge right away whereas Raph did not. On the other hand Raph also wasn't holding back with the younger turtle and Mikey ended up thrown across the room and landing on his back more times than he could count.

He was given another reprieve when training was over and Leo decided to spend the day meditating with Master Splinter and having some quality father son time. This kept Mikey off the leader's radar and gave him some breathing room so that he could come up with a long term plan as to hide his illness.

Right now though as the four of them were on a training run through the sewers he was seriously beginning to rethink the intelligence of not letting Leo know that he was sick. At this point though he was in too deep to quit now. Not only would Leo do the whole I told you so routine if he found out but he would also be upset that Mikey had lied to him by withholding the truth for so long.

The last thing that Mikey wanted to see was that look of disappointment on Leo's face if he were to find out that Mikey had been dishonest with him. Sucking it up he did the best he could to pick up his pace so that he could catch up with his brothers but no matter how hard he tried they increased the distance between them little by little until there was no way that he would ever be able to catch up to them.

Eventually the burning in his lungs and the lead weight feeling in his legs forced Mikey to come to a stop and he leaned against the sewer wall as he desperately tried to catch his breath. By now he could no longer hear his brothers up ahead of him showing that they had taken their race to heart and had dashed off probably thinking that he was trying to cheat by taking a shortcut.

Once Mikey was no longer sucking in air into his protesting lungs he stood up straight and made to turn around to head back home. The moment that he did so however he came face to face with Leo who had obviously been standing there watching for longer than Mikey would like to admit since he had no idea that he hadn't been alone for a while

“Hey Leo,” Mikey tried to say with a forced grin on his face.

It was clear from Leo's expression that he wasn’t in a smiling mood and slowly Mikey’s grin faded from his face knowing that he couldn’t keep hiding anymore.

“What’s going on Mikey? And I want the truth. No more avoiding me. Just talk to me,” Leo insisted with a hint pleading in his voice.

Mikey closed his eyes and let out a breath. “I’m sick and it’s my fault,” he finally admitted. “When we went to watch the stars my sweatshirt was damp and I wore it anyway even though you wanted both of us to dress warm. I’m sorry for not telling you sooner.”

The sad sight of Mikey standing in front of him pulled at Leo’s heart and he stepped forward to wrap arms around skin that was noticeably warmer than usual. Mikey shivered but leaned into the comforting embrace of his mate.

“Come on Mikey. Lets get you home and get you into bed,” Leo whispered as he turned them both towards home knowing that his brother needed to get better more than he needed to be chastised.

Mikey nodded slowly but followed along beside Leo. He was too tired to keep hiding and was just glad to move onto the being spoiled and getting better phases of being sick.


	307. Funeral

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> January 18th - Funeral

Mikey huffed as he leaned back against the pillows on his bed and tried to get comfortable. Ever since he and Leo had made it home yesterday after the training run in the sewers and Mikey had admitted to being sick, he had found himself all but restrained to the bed.

Not only was Leo insisting on him staying in bed so that he could get better faster after having tried to continue pushing his body but he had also gotten Don on board with the order. With both the leader and doctor of the family ordering him onto bed rest Mikey knew that he had no hope of gaining anyone's sympathies to rescue him from such a fate.

Normally Mikey didn't mind a slight cold because he could lounge about on the couch and get his brothers to wait on him at least to an extent. Being stuck in his bedroom meant that hardly anyone came to visit him unless they were bringing medicine for him to take and leaving afterwards.

Right now Mikey really wanted to pout at the complete unfairness of everything but with no one to see it, it would be less than pointless. On top of all of that he couldn't seem to get comfortable in bed. He was so used to having Leo laying next to him while he was in bed that the loss of that second body was more than a little distracting.

Just when Mikey was about to get out of bed and claim to need to go to the bathroom in case anyone questioned him just so that he could get a chance to stretch his legs, the bedroom door opened and Leo walked inside. Mikey's eyes lit up at the sight of his lover but he quickly tried to mask the emotion. Leo was more likely to take pity on him if he looked sad.

"Nice try Mikey," Leo said smartly having seen the expression the moment he walked in before he switched into concerned brother mode. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," Mikey said though the rasping in his voice gave him away.

"Drink this before you try to talk again," Ordered Leo as he held out a bottle in his hand.

Mikey wrinkled his nose but followed Leo's order. He was tired of being sick and if this would help than he would just tough it out and deal with it as best he could. Bringing the bottle up to his mouth, Mikey closed his eyes and just gulped it down as fast as he could.

“There,” the sea green turtle whined as he handed the bottle back to his brother. “Can I get out of bed now? I feel like I’m just wasting away in here. There’s nothing to do in here and I can’t sleep because I’ve done that so much I’m not tired anymore and if I can’t get out I might as well just die.”

As soon as he was finished speaking Mikey flopped back onto the pillows dramatically as though to prove his point. Leo just smiled indulgently as he moved to sit on the edge of the bed and run his hand soothingly over Mikey’s still too warm brow.

“Well if you are just going to fade away and die than I think we should probably start planning your funeral now,” teased Leo. 

That caught Mikey’s attention immediately and he shot up as his eyes opened wide.

“You can’t do that!” Mikey shrieked as loud as his voice would allow him.

“There is some life left in your after all,” Leo joked. “I guess the funeral will have to wait for a later date. If you keep up with that energy and determination you’ll beat this cold in no time.”

Leo patted Mikey’s thigh twice before standing up and walking back out of the room. Alone once more Mikey exhaled. As annoying as this was, he knew Leo was right and that rest was the best way to get better. He just wished it wasn’t so boring.


	308. Sigh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> January 19th - Sigh

Mikey had, had it. He was sick and tired of being cooped up in his room and only being allowed to leave to go to the bathroom or maybe to eat meals with the rest of the family. He was recovering from a cold but he wasn't contagious anymore.

A heaving sigh escaped his lips as he looked longingly towards the door. He couldn’t stand to hear life going on without him down in the rest of the lair while he was stuck up here. It just wasn’t fair.

It wasn’t even like he was the first to ever get sick. They had each had their own turn at that but somehow he was the only one to be sentenced to room arrest until the illness had completely cleared from his system. Master Splinter hadn’t even required that when they were children.

This was just one of the few downsides to being the mate of the leader of their team. Leo could wield enormous weight in his orders when he really wanted to. Mikey sighed again at that thought as though someone would hear him and save him from this predicament.

After laying in the bed and staring at the door almost hard enough to wear a hole in it, Mikey decided he was through with staying in bed all day. His cold had diminished to just a few sniffles and as long as he kept some tissues with him than he would be fine with spending the rest of the day with his family.

Bravely he threw the blankets back, got out of bed, and marched over to the door. That was where his bravery ended and he eased the door open as quietly as he could as though afraid that Leo would be standing guard outside to order him back to bed.

The coast was clear however and Mikey allowed a quiet sigh of relief as he exited the room in what felt like ages. As Mikey descended down the stairs he saw his father sitting on the couch watching one of his stories and decided to join him there knowing it was probably the activity that would receive the least amount of objection from anyone.

“Hello my son,” Master Splinter greeted as Mikey took a seat. “It is good to see you up and about again.”

“It’s good to be up too sensei,” Mikey replied happily now that he knew he had his father’s approval to be up and couldn’t be sent back upstairs without his own consent.

Mikey had only been sitting there for ten minutes when he felt an imposing presence walk up behind him.

“What are you doing out of bed Michelangelo?” Leo asked, his voice low.

“I am better,” Mikey said as he turned to face Leo, making sure to keep his voice firm. “I just have a stuffy nose and that doesn’t require bed rest.”

Leo went to answer as he glanced over to his father and saw that he would be getting no help from that corner.

“Fine,” the eldest sighed in defeat. “But no strenuous activities.”

Mikey nodded in agreement before turning back around so that Leo wouldn’t see his wide grin of triumph. It sure felt good to be out of bed.


	309. Pants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> January 20th - Pants

Having fully recovered from his cold, Mikey was now more than happy to run around the air like a crazy turtle in celebration of his freedom. He had briefly considered pulling a prank just because he could now but ended up deciding against it because he didn’t want to end up injured and stuck back in bed so soon after escaping.

Leo just stood to the side so he wouldn’t be run over. He was aware that he had probably gone overboard in making sure that Mikey took it easy while he was sick but it was only because he cared so much about his mate and wanted the best for him.

Now he was just happy to see Mikey so happy and wanted to do everything to make sure that he stayed that way after seeing him so miserable for so long. Leo smiled as Mikey headed back in his direction and he reached out and grabbed onto a sea green arm.

Spinning the younger turtle around Leo caught him as soon as they were face to face and planted a big kiss on his lips. Mikey went with the kiss with as much enthusiasm as he had just been putting into dashing around their home.

A wolf whistle from Raph as he left Don’s lab in order to get his mate some more coffee finally drew Leo and Mikey apart. The two of them glanced over to the emerald green turtle until he disappeared from their sights into the kitchen.

As soon as Raph was out of sight Mikey and Leo turned back towards each other, staying locked together in the embrace that Leo had impulsively initiated.

“Oh Leo there’s this new comic that comes out today,” Mikey said excitedly. “I was planning to go up and get it. Do you want to come topside with me? I promise to dress nice and warm this time so I don’t get another cold.”

“I’m not sure Mikey,” Leo started hesitantly.

“Pleeeeease,” begged Mikey as he flashed his big blue eyes at his lover, knowing he could get just about anything if he did that.

Leo tried to resist, partly because he didn’t want to chance Mikey getting sick again and partly on principle, but couldn’t hold out for longer than a minute.

“Fine,” Leo said caving in. “But I’m checking each and every one of your pieces of clothing to make sure that they are sufficiently dry before we go anywhere.”

“Deal!” Mikey agreed quickly before dashing off to their room.

“Guess we know now who wears the pants in your relationship,” Raph jested just loud enough for Leo to hear as he walked out of the kitchen.

“The same way we always knew that Don had you wrapped around his little finger,” Leo replied easily with a smirk as he walked away to catch up with Mikey.

With the way things were going Mikey would be two blocks away before Leo ever got a chance to get topside. Leo headed up the stairs so that he could make good on his promise to make sure that all of the clothes were nice and dry. Mikey wasn’t the only one tired of him being sick.


	310. Boat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> January 21st - Boat

There weren’t too many luxuries in the world that Leo allowed himself. He had always chosen to live as sparsely as possible not only because it made him feel closer to the ninjas of old that they were training to be like but because he had never felt like he needed much.

He did love a good cup of tea, incense to burn while meditating, and an adorable mate to cuddle up with at night. There was one more luxury that Leo liked to indulge in. He liked enjoying a nice, hot bubble bath in the large tub that Don had set up years ago in the bathroom.

For the most part Leo tried to keep this activity a secret knowing that even though there was nothing wrong with what he was doing, he would get teased by his brothers about liking such a “girly” thing.

Part of the reason he enjoyed a bath so much was because it was so soothing on muscles that became sore after long practices and training runs and patrols of the city. There was another reason however and that one he really didn’t want anyone to know about.

Glancing around the empty room to check that there were no brothers hiding in the shadows just waiting to find any blackmail material, Leo assured himself that he was indeed alone. With one hand on the edge of the tub, Leo levered himself up just enough that he could reach the secret hiding place he had carved out behind a loose brick.

Pulling out the brick, Leo took out the item that he had been searching for before replacing the brick so that it looked like nothing was out of place. Once he was comfortably sitting back on the bottom of the tub Leo set his toy boat in the water and began driving it around the bubbles.

As he maneuvered the boat through the water Leo pursed his lips together and blew through them making a variety of noises to go with each twist and turn that he made. There was something very relaxing to Leo to just get to play with a toy boat and forget about being a ninja and a leader, just getting to be himself.

Leo was so caught up in his playing that he didn’t hear the lock unlatch and the knob twist as Mikey let himself into the bathroom. It wasn’t until the giggles from the youngest filled the air and echoed off the walls that he realized that he was no longer alone.

The forest green head whipped around so fast that it almost gave Leo whiplash as he saw that he had been caught red handed. A blush covered Leo’s face which only got redder as Mikey closed the door behind him and sauntered over to sit on the edge of the tub.

“Having fun Leo?” Mikey asked teasingly as he allowed one hand to trail through the water.

“I, I was just, I mean…” Leo tried to speak without knowing what to say.

“Because I was thinking that we could play with your boat together.”

Leo went from embarrassed to interested in a heartbeat before he grabbed onto Mikey wrist and pulled him into the tub with him.


	311. God

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> January 22nd - God

Tonight all four of the boys were going out to patrol the city. They had to be careful when they chose to go out during the winter so that they wouldn’t risk getting themselves in over their heads in a fight and find out that the cold was effecting them too much for them to be able to protect themselves.

The weather however was on the more mild side tonight which made it the perfect time for the guys to get out and stretch their legs. Patrolling the city and protecting the people that lived there was what they did and to an extent saw it as their duty since they had the skills and had been taught to protect those that couldn’t protect themselves.

Mikey and Raph both whooped in delight as they began an impromptu race as they jumped from rooftop to rooftop. This was their highway and they knew how to fly across it when they got going.

Just because the two more rambunctious turtles were yelling loudly to announce their joy didn’t mean that Leo and Don weren’t having just as much fun. Sharing a glance, Don pulled his bo staff out and held it out for Leo to grab onto the other end.

With the staff stretched out low between them, Don and Leo made a dash at their brothers and knocked them both out at the knees and kept on running. Leo cackled gleefully as he let go of Don’s weapon and heard twin cries of outrage from behind him.

This was the start of a fun game of ninja tag that took them all over the city from neighborhood to neighborhood. Everything was going great until after running for forty minutes and coming across no crime that needed their intervention, they decided to change direction to head to a more secluded area where they could turn this into a game of ninja hide and seek that would have the added challenge of trying not to leave tracks in the snow.

Apparently a squadron of Foot ninjas had the same idea and it wasn’t until the two groups came face to face by chance that they each realized that they weren’t alone there. The turtles found themselves quickly outnumbered more than three to one.

At that point a battle was unavoidable and Leo knew that they were at a big disadvantage. Quickly he got his brothers grouped together and issued an order for a retreat. Raph wasn’t thrilled with running away from a fight but he also wasn’t interested in throwing away his life over something so pointless.

Even as they ran trying to avoid their enemies, the Foot weren’t giving up so easily. They knew the most common routes that the turtles took and were able to split up to cover more ground and cut the brothers off from easy escape.

Leo growled as he realized just what the Foot were up to and quickly came up with an alternative plan to get his brothers out of the situation safely. Taking a chance he headed them towards a more populated part of the city with one particular destination in mind.

Once they were able to shake the Foot for a moment, Leo directed his brothers into a local church that he knew wouldn’t be occupied at this time of night. Together the four of them huddled close by in the shadows waiting to see if they were safe or if they would need to keep running and fighting.

Ten long minutes ticked by until the boys were able to start to relax. They would still need to wait a while more before they would feel safe enough to leave to go home. Until then, sanctuary in a house of God would be the perfect place to wait together and give thanks for their safe escape.


	312. Sweets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> January 23rd - Sweets

Mikey loved his sweets. It wasn't just candy that he couldn't get enough of. Anything that gave his taste buds that rush of the flavor was good in his book. It didn't matter what time of day it was, just so long as he could have something sweet rolling over his tongue.

Leo was different though. He wasn't as much of the sweet food junkie as his mate was. He didn't not enjoy candy and other sweets, he just didn't seek them out the same way that Mikey did. That just meant that he didn’t avoid them when he was presented with them like he was right now.

Sitting next to Leo at the kitchen table was Mikey devouring his breakfast. On the menu today were waffles and Mikey was very proud of his golden and fluffy creations. He currently had a stack in front of him five high and was proceeding to slather the stack with sugary syrup, strawberries, and whipped cream.

While he watched his mate prepare his breakfast, Leo cut off a small portion of his own waffle and brought it to his mouth to chew on. He was content to not only enjoy his meal but the show going on in front of him.

Mikey was completely oblivious to his audience however as he worked on sawing through all five waffles at once and bringing the large bite to his own mouth. In the process Mikey not only got the sugar rush that he was looking for but also ended up making a huge mess in the process.

Leo’s eyes watched in hungry enjoyment and anticipation as the golden syrup dripped down off of the forkful of food and onto Mikey’s fingers and wrist. It also dribbled down his lips and over his chin. It was a mouthwatering sight.

Over and over again Mikey repeated cutting off more pieces of the waffle and stuffing them in his mouth to eat them. This just led to more and more syrup covering Mikey’s beautiful sea green skin.

Leo licked his lips as he took in the mouthwatering sight. He could only imagine how the added sweetness from the syrup would taste against the natural flavor of Mikey’s skin.

Soon enough it wasn’t enough to just imagine how it would taste, Leo had to experience the sweetness for himself. Letting his own fork clatter onto his plate, Leo lunges across the few feet that were separating the two of them.

Mikey gasped out in surprise as Leo’s mouth settled over his mouth and began lapping at the sweet liquid that was covering his lips and face. By the time Leo was done with his mouth Mikey no longer had the piece of waffle that he had just closed his lips around and he could see Leo chewing and swallowing what had once been his breakfast.

Having finished what had once been Mikey’s waffle, Leo turned his attention to Mikey’s fingers. Taking them into his hand Leo brought them up to his mouth and began licking them off one by one. Mikey couldn’t help the soft churr that made its way out of his chest at the erotic feeling.

“Can you guys not do this at the kitchen table during breakfast while we’re sitting here?” Don asked as he and Raph stared dispassionately at the display that their brothers were putting on in front of them.


	313. Sand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> January 24th - Sand

Being a ninja isn’t easy. All four boys knew that very well. It required years of dedication, hard work, and long hours of training. It also meant having to obey the orders of their father and sensei when they were training in the dojo.

Today Master Splinter had decided that his sons need a refresher course in stamina and endurance since they hadn’t worked on those skills in a while. It wasn’t going to be easy however. Master Splinter wouldn’t know how far his sons could go or where they needed to improve if he didn’t push them as hard as he could every now and again.

The training exercise that he had in store for his sons today involved them standing on one foot on top of a bamboo pole while balancing a ball on a plate on top of another bamboo pole with one hand. While this was going on there would be a fan blowing that was strong enough to threaten to blow the small ball off of the plate.

The boys would have to stay this way while Master Splinter turned an hourglass over three times. Mikey’s eyes had narrowed in concentration of the challenge when he heard what they would have to do today for practice.

He was the most naturally athletic of his brothers and the best at balancing. Mikey also had a hard time backing down from a challenge but that was something that he shared in common with all of his brothers.

Over all the position didn’t seem overly difficult to him. If Mikey had his way he would stay up there past the time all of the sand had fallen through on the last turn and outdo all of his brothers. At least that was Mikey’s opinion before he got up onto his bamboo pole.

Two turns of the hourglass later and not even a quarter of the sand having fallen through before the third turn and he was starting to feel the pain of holding the same position for so long. His right leg was starting to cramp up from holding all of his weight and his left hand was trembling slightly as it tried valiantly to keep the ball from falling off of the plate.

Mikey watched the timer desperately out of the corner of his eye. The sand seemed like it was sliding so slowly through the hourglass and taking far longer than it should have been. It felt like for every minute that passed by, only a few grains fell through into the bottom and the closer and closer he came to falling himself.

With his attention split, Mikey suddenly wobbled on his perch and almost went crashing to the floor. He was able to catch himself at the last moment but it was a very close call. Trying to refocus his body, Mikey couldn’t stop himself from looking one last time at the sand and seeing that there was only a little left in the top of the hourglass.

His heart skipped a beat at that knowledge and that one moment of inattention was his undoing. Mikey’s left hand tipped sideways and when he went to correct himself his whole body moved too far.

With a cry of surprise Mikey started a domino effect as he tumbled to the ground knocking all of his brothers along with him. As they all sat up to rub at their injuries they were just in time to see the last of the sand fall through.

“It seems you all need some more work,” Master Splinter said calmly. “Set everything back up and we will begin again.


	314. Soda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> January 25th - Soda

Mikey hummed happily as he skipped through the lair and into living room. He and Leo were going to have a date night tonight. They had just finished dinner which Mikey had taken great care in making and serving and so far the evening was going wonderfully.

Now it was time for them to pick out a movie together to watch for a while before they gave up on it in favor of just simply making out on the couch.

For the actual watching of the movie portion they were going to need snacks and Leo had graciously offered to get those ready since Mikey had been the one to make dinner for them. Mikey was perfectly fine with that arrangement and began to pick out some movies so that he and Leo could find something that they would both want to watch.

He didn’t even bother glancing up when he heard Leo come into the room and set the food down onto the coffee table behind him before coming over to look through the choices.

After some debate, and a little whining on Mikey’s part, they were finally able to pick something out to watch that they could agree on. As soon as the disc was put into the slot, Mikey immediately rushed back over to the couch and plopped down.

Once Leo had joined him by his side, Mikey picked up the remote and snuggled up against Leo as he hit the play button. Together they watched in silence as the opening credits began to roll. Absentmindedly Mikey reached over and snagged a handful of popcorn without ever taking his eyes off of the screen or lifting his head from Leo’s shoulder.

After his second handful of the salty treat Mikey began to feel thirsty. Just like with grabbing the popcorn, Mikey didn’t even bother looking as he reached for the glass of soda that Leo would have brought for him along with the mug of tea the leader would have made for himself.

While his fingers found the glass just fine, Mikey’s taste buds were quick to tell him that what he was drinking wasn’t soda. In fact it had no taste at all because as Mikey saw when he looked down into the drinking vessel, all that was in there was water.

Mikey’s brow furrowed in confusion at the unexpected drink. It wasn’t that he never drank water because he did in order to stay healthy. It had more to do with the fact that when he watched movies, Mikey liked having some soda with it.

“Umm, Leo,” Mikey said to his mate. “Why did you give me water instead of soda? I know you want me to be healthy and everything but one glass of soda while we watch a movie isn’t going to kill me.”

“I know that Mikey,” Leo responded. “We’re out of soda though so water was the next best thing.”

Mikey gasped as he took in the information. He had always considered the kitchen his domain and he took pride in knowing what was in there and keeping everything completely stocked. Knowing that there was nothing that could be done about it now Mikey brought the glass back up to his lips and took another drink.

Sticking his tongue out Mikey returned the glass to the table. Water was okay and all but for a movie he really preferred soda. That would most definitely have to be remedied before their next date night.


	315. East

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> January 26th - East

Keeping the lair in working order was a responsibility that fell on every person that lived there. They each had a role to play and they did them very well. Even though they each had their own responsibilities around their home, that didn’t mean that they didn’t help each other out occasionally.

While Don was unquestioningly the mechanical genius of their home and family, he couldn’t keep the security systems up and running all by himself. This is what led Leo to be sneaking down the tunnels to the east of the lair.

Every so often Don liked to completely go through all of his security measures to make sure that they were running at full capacity and protecting them the way that they should be. In order to do that he needed someone to try and get past his measures the way that their enemies would try to.

This meant that he needed someone that could think like their enemies and that is where Leo came into play. The eldest had travelled miles away to a predetermined location outside of the perimeter of Don’s sensors and waited for his brother to call him.

As soon as Don had removed all of Leo’s security clearances from the system for the eastern tunnels, Leo began his trek back to their home. The purpose was to see how far he could get before he was caught. It was a challenge of Leo’s skills against Don’s mechanics.

There was only so much that could be done in one day so for right now Leo was focus on the eastern tunnels. This way if he came to a security marker that he couldn’t get past without triggering, he could pick a different tunnel to try and make his way through.

The first two tunnels that Leo tried, he could only make it down fifty yards before he was forced to retreat or risk alerting his family to his presence. They had all been told before he left to react to any system alarms as though they were real and he didn’t want three highly trained ninjas hunting him down as though he were one of their enemies.

Leo had more luck in the third tunnel however. The outer perimeter sensors were very hard to see but just possible if one took their time and examined every inch of the walls and ceiling ahead of them.

The next ring of defenses was even more difficult to pass. Not only were there sensors set to capture his every movement but there were also traps set to trip up any enemies that might try to sneak into their safe haven.

When he was unable to make it past that trap Leo turned back. That though proved its own challenge as he had to pass by the previous sensors without setting them off as he had done the first time he snuck by them.

Again and again Leo tried to get near his home but was thwarted at every attempt that he made. Sometimes he made it closer than others but never within three miles of the lair. He did however make sure to keep notes on where he got stuck and where he could get past. Don would need that information in order to make their security even better.

Once Leo had tried every one of the eastern tunnels he changed directions so that he could actually get home without setting off an alarm. He was ready to get out of the damp sewers and back into the warm embrace of Mikey who would want to know everything about his adventure.


	316. Hot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> January 17th - Hot

While January was slowly coming to a close, winter was not yet ready to release its hold on the northeast. Snow covered the surface up above and the cold permeated all the way down to the lair where Leo and Mikey were trying to sleep.

Even with the tiny space heater that Don had fixed up for them to keep their room from freezing, it was still quite chilly in there. The only real source of warmth that did the two of them any good came from their blankets and from each other’s body heat.

Body heat was something that they actually had plenty of. It had all started when Leo had woken up in the middle of the night to find that despite his best efforts, Mikey had still managed to somehow steal most of the blankets on their bed to wrap up in a cocoon with, leaving Leo with only a few scraps.

Since sharing the covers equally didn’t seem to be Mikey’s strong suit, Leo instead came up with a plan to get his mate hot enough that he wouldn’t want to have any of the covers to begin with.

Leo had started putting his plan into place by pulling the blankets down enough around Mikey so that he could see the sea green face and neck. Slowly Leo started placing chaste kisses on every piece of flesh that he could reach with the exception of Mikey’s lips. That would be a reward for when the turtle below him finally woke up.

With every kiss Mikey roused more and more until he was actively tipping his head back to give Leo more access to his skin. Eventually Mikey’s eyes fluttered open to meet Leo’s just before his lover’s lips descended on top of his leaving him breathless.

As soon as his lips were free again Mikey parted them and panted to try and catch his breath from the power of the kiss. Without giving Mikey a chance to ask any questions, Leo began pulling the blankets down his body revealing more and more of the luscious flesh that was until then hidden from his view just moments before.

Carrying on as he had been, Leo continued ravishing every inch of Mikey’s body as he discovered it as though he were opening a birthday present. Each newly exposed portions of skin were gifts that he wouldn’t trade for anything in the world.

“Leo,” Mikey moaned as he wiggled on the bed trying to get more of Leo’s attention. “What are you doing? It’s cold in here.”

“Don’t worry Mikey. I’ve got a plan,” Leo said as he rubbed his already bulging slit against Mikey’s lower plastron feeling his lover’s building arousal. “Pretty soon this room is going to be just as hot as you are.”

Leo rocked his hips roughly against Mikey’s drawing a churr from him. Two more such rocking motions had both of them hard enough that they were falling out of the protective pouches inside their shells and into the cool night air.

Using one hand Leo stroked the budding erections together and gathered as much precome onto his fingers as he could. This he used as lubricant to slowly start to prep Mikey to get him ready for what was to come.

As Leo’s finger slid in and out of Mikey’s rear end, the smaller turtle couldn’t help but groan and squirm as he tried to get closer to the digit that was giving him so much pleasure. Leo however was not to be deterred and kept up his slow pace as he added a second finger to stretch the muscles.

Soon enough even the leader couldn’t hold back any longer and he removed his fingers from Mikey’s hot passage and slid his cock in there. Both turtles churred at the slightly rough friction since their only lube had been their combined precome. Leo took it easy however to give Mikey a chance to adjust so he wouldn’t be hurt.

Mikey on the other hand was tired of soft and gentle. Leo had promised him heat and heat was what he intended on getting. Digging his feet into the mattress beneath him, Mikey used his powerful leg muscles to flip both of them over until he was seated on top of Leo and could sit down fully on his mate taking in Leo’s entire length in one go.

Not about to stop there now that he had control over the pace, Mikey raised himself up onto his knees before slamming back down again and hitting his prostate dead on.

Leo groaned as Mikey’s ass clenched around him every time the bundle of nerves inside of the smaller turtle were struck. His forest green hands gripped at Mikey’s hips as he urged his lover onward, no longer interested in the pace that he had originally set.

Leo looked up at Mikey riding him with such abandon with his head tipped back in such pleasure that it was hard for the elder turtle to hold on. Too soon for Leo’s liking he couldn’t hold back any longer and he came, spilling himself deep inside his lover, marking him so intimately.

Mikey continued bouncing as he felt himself being filled while he reached higher and higher for his own pleasure until he couldn’t hold back anymore. With a cry of delight Mikey crested over his peak into his own orgasm, covering his and Leo’s plastrons with his essence.

After a few more bounces to squeeze out as much pleasure for both of them as he could, Mikey couldn’t stay upright any longer. With one last churr of contentment Mikey slid off of Leo and fell to his side and into Leo’s waiting arms.

“You, you weren’t kidding when you said we’d get nice and hot,” Mikey panted.

“Don’t think I’m doing this every time you steal the covers,” Leo said as he worked on catching his breath. “Next time I’m dumping you on the ground and you can fend for yourself.”

Mikey giggled as he snuggled up against his mate and pulled the blankets up over both of them. He knew that Leo’s bark was bigger than his bite in this case but he didn’t want to push his luck too soon. There was no way that he could guarantee that Leo would be in the mood next time.


	317. Feel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> January 28th - Feel

Mikey groaned lowly as he rolled out of bed. His muscles felt more than a little sore and just a bit achy. Not only had Leo been the one inside of him last night but since Mikey had been riding his lover his legs had definitely gotten a good workout.

A small part of Mikey wanted to make a pit stop in Don’s lab before heading to breakfast to get some numbing cream for his ass so he wouldn’t have such a hard time during practice. A stronger part of him however knew that not only was discomfort just part of being a ninja but there was also that fact that he felt this way because of what he and Leo had done together last night.

There was something that Mikey really liked about still being able to feel Leo even after hours had passed since they had been intimate. It made him feel like he was still connected to his lover even when they were no longer physically touching anymore.

This aching feeling was different from the marks that Leo had left on his skin in the past but no less powerful. Unlike the previous bruises or scrapes that Mikey had received from their nighttime rendezvouses, Mikey knew that this soreness in his rump wouldn’t last for days.

Instead his muscles would adjust and begin to loosen up and relax within a few hours and soon the feeling would be gone. That knowledge was the deciding for Mikey as he walked out of the bedroom that he shared with his mate and continued passed Don’s lab without stopping. The ache wasn’t anything that he couldn’t handle and he knew that he would lose that soon enough.

That soon enough was not at the moment however. At the moment Mikey was sitting down at the kitchen table with the rest of his family and the moment his rump touched the seat of the chair, a sharp jolt of throbbing travelled through Mikey’s backside.

The youngest couldn’t stop the slight wince at the uncomfortable feeling and it didn’t go unnoticed by Leonardo. The leader’s eyes had zeroed in on Mikey the moment he had walked into the room and hadn’t missed his reaction to sitting down.

Having spent so much time as Leo’s mate, Mikey knew exactly how Leo would react if he thought that his lover was in pain. Before Leo had a chance to start to worry and launch into speech about how sorry he was about hurting Mikey and how he would never do something like that again Mikey put an end to it.

Mikey cut him off before Leo even got a chance to get started by leaning over and placing a quick kiss on Leo’s lips. He didn’t mind the ache in his rump and legs and he wasn’t about to let Leo start doubting himself for something that Mikey was taking pride in.

It was in that moment that Mikey realized that part of why Leo freaked out so much when Mikey was feeling like this the morning after one of their romps was because the elder had never gotten to experience this for himself.

Letting his eyes roam up and down Leo’s body and not caring who saw him doing it. In that moment Mikey decided that the next time he and Leo were together he was going to make sure that the next day Leo felt exactly like he was feeling right now. Maybe then Leo would understand why he enjoyed how their love made him feel.


	318. Spit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> January 29th - Spit

Being the smallest of four brothers, especially four brothers that were also ninjas, wasn’t easy. It was hard when one tried their best and always felt like they were being measured and found wanting.

This is what led to Mikey pouting as he stomped out of the dojo. Sure he was the smallest out of all of them and he had the leanest muscles but that didn’t make him a pipsqueak. He was faster than all of his brothers and more flexible. So what if he couldn’t lift as much weight as the others could.

Stalking into the kitchen and throwing open the cupboard to get a glass to have some water, Mikey’s eyes fell on the protein powder that Raph used to mix into an occasional smoothie. Instead of picking up the glass Mikey grabbed the bottle of powder and brought it closer to look at.

Raph used this stuff to help keep his muscles strong and healthy with all of the weight lifting he did on an almost daily basis. As he looked at it in idea popped into Mikey’s head. If Raph used this stuff to keep his muscles healthy, maybe he could use it to help build up his own muscles so that his brothers wouldn’t tease him so much.

Following the directions on the bottle Mikey mixed himself up a protein smoothie. The brown sludge that was being stirred in his glass didn’t look that appealing to Mikey but if it would help give him more muscles than it would be worth it.

Carefully Mikey brought the glass up to his lips and took a tentative sip. He had just gotten a mouthful when the awful taste became too much and his gag reflex kicked in. Rushing over to the sink Mikey spit out everything that was in his mouth and kept on spitting as he tried to get the taste off of his tongue.

Just as he was turning on the faucet to stick his head under to let the water rush over his tongue to clean everything off of it Leo walked up behind him to see what was going on. Mikey just ignored his mate as he spit out the water that had gathered in his mouth before turning off the faucet and standing upright again.

“What was that all about Mikey?” Leo asked as he tried to understand what his brother had been doing.

“I tried some of Raph’s protein stuff so that I could build more muscles so you guys won’t tease me,” Mikey said continuing his pout from when he had left the dojo. “It tastes too disgusting though.”

Leo face softened from its confused expression to that of a smile.

“Oh Mikey,” Leo whispered as he stepped closer to his mate and drew the lithe sea green form into his arms. “You don’t have to do that. We didn’t mean anything earlier. I’m sorry if it hurt your feelings. Speaking for myself I quite like you just like this. You fit perfectly into my arms just the way you are and I wouldn’t change that for anything.”

Mikey felt himself relaxing for the first time since he left the dojo. Normally he wouldn’t have let his brothers’ words get to him so much but sometimes he did worry if they thought that he was weaker because of his size. Hearing Leo reassure him went a long way to putting a salve over those wounds.

“Thank you Leo,” Mikey murmured back as he laid his head on Leo’s shoulder and wrapped his arms around his mate’s carapace.

Together they just stood there holding each other and relishing in each other’s love. Sometimes that was all that was needed to warm the heart and remind one that they weren’t alone.


	319. Antidote

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> January 30th - Antidote

Leo liked to think of himself as a fairly even tempered turtle. He didn’t often become aggravated and it wasn’t common to hear him yelling at anyone. Raph was the obvious exception when they got into one of their fights but even those had become few and far between since they had entered into relationships with Mikey and Don respectively.

Keeping a calm head was something that Leo took great pride in. Being the leader meant needing to be able to listen to what the other members of his team had to say and responding accordingly and he couldn’t do that if he let his emotions rule over his head.

Just because Leo liked being even tempered didn’t mean that he could exist in that state all of the time. Like everyone else he had emotions that could change depending on a variety of factors. Right now factors had seemed to line just right to put Leo in a bad mood.

He had been sulky from the moment that he had gotten out of bed in the morning and nothing had changed. It was now the afternoon and everyone had decided to give Leo a wide berth since none of them wanted to end up on his bad side.

It wasn’t that easy for Mikey however. Not only did he hate seeing any members of his family in distress but it was even worse with Leo because of their relationship. Mikey just couldn’t stand by seeing his mate so worked up like this and not do something to try and help his lover.

Cautiously Mikey approached Leo as the older turtle was hitting Raph’s punching bag as hard as he could manage. Mikey hoped that Leo was choosing this activity with the intention of focusing his aggression into something that wouldn’t hurt the rest of his family but the youngest really couldn’t be certain of that in this moment.

“How’s it going Leo?” Mikey asked casually as he stood just inside the dojo out of the way so that he wouldn’t attract Leo’s attention if his mate decided to snap at him.

“Go away Mikey,” Leo snarled. “I’m not in the mood for jokes right now.”

Mikey flinched at the harsh tone in Leo’s voice. He wasn’t used to Leo taking that particular tone and especially to him. Slowly Mikey left the dojo and headed towards his room, passing Don’s lab on the way.

As he passed by the lab Mikey glanced inside out of habit and saw Klunk laying on Don’s desk laying under the lit desk lamp. Mikey paused in his steps and turned to look at the sight in front of him. Something about the image niggled at the back of Mikey’s mind for a minute before he had an idea.

Getting everything all set up only took about ten minutes and Mikey was happy with what he had done. Once he was satisfied Mikey returned to the dojo, holding himself taller this time.

“Come with me Leo,” Mikey said firmly.

“I told you to go away Mikey,” snarled Leo as he delivered a particularly vicious punch to the bag in front of him.

“No. You’re going to come with me,” Mikey restated. “I know you’ve been in a bad mood all day and I think I found something that will help. I want you to come and take a look and if I’m wrong then you can come back here and keep taking your anger out on the punching bag.”

Biting his lip to keep himself from snapping anymore at his mate, Leo turned around and stalked after Mikey and up to their room. His footsteps stopped in the doorway when he saw the UV lamp positioned above their bed, warming the blankets underneath.

“I realized that the last time we were topside was over a week ago and that was at night,” Mikey said as he let Leo walk past him over to the bed. “We are half turtle and sunlight is important to our health. I know that the UV lamp isn’t the perfect antidote to a bad mood but it’s the best that I can do.”

Leo was silent for a minute as he took in everything that Mikey had to say. Slowly he walked over to the bed and ran his hand over the now toasty blankets, feeling the warmth starting to sink into his skin.

“Thank you Mikey. This is the perfect antidote,” Leo whispered. “Will you lay with me?”

“Of course,” replied Mikey as he climbed into bed behind Leo.

Together the two of them stretched out on the bed so that the most amount of their skin could reach the light. The only parts of themselves that they were content with having a less than optimal position in the light were their hands as they twined their fingers together to connect themselves even in that small way.


	320. Language

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> January 31st - Language

Leo was the first to rouse in the morning but that wasn’t that unusual. He was far more of a morning person than Mikey was. It didn’t really bother Leo that much since it gave him time to just lay in their bed next to his mate and gaze over his beautiful features.

Not only did Leo get some uninterrupted time to just enjoy Mikey’s presence without being teased about it but he also had some time to think over the events of yesterday. He knew that it wasn’t always easy for Mikey to keep the smile on his face with everything that they had to deal with.

That wasn’t counting when they made life hard for themselves which is certainly what Leo had been doing yesterday. Being in a sour mood was bad enough but taking it out on his family when they hadn’t done anything to deserve it was even worse.

Mikey had been incredible. Instead of cowering away from Leo’s anger, Mikey had faced it head on and helped Leo to overcome his bad mood and end the day on a good note. That was something that meant a great deal to Leo and made him appreciate his mate even more than he had before if that was even possible.

Leo had only been awake for about ten minutes watching Mikey sleep when the younger turtle began to twitch as he started to wake up. Raising one hand Leo stroked Mikey along his cheek until his eyes began to flutter open.

“Buenos días mi amor,” Leo whispered as he leaned in and placed a kiss on Mikey’s cheek. “Cómo dormiste?”

“What?” Mikey asked sleepily earned himself a chuckle from his more awake lover.

“How was your sleep?” Leo asked again in English.

Mikey yawned wide before answering. “It was good though I also think it’s much too early for you to be talking in languages that I don’t know.”

“Qué tiene de malo que quiera expresarte mi amor de todas las maneras que conozco?” Leo asked teasingly.

Mikey glared half heartedly at his mate before snuggly into his side and hiding his face in Leo’s neck. The way he figured it, if Leo was going to speak in Spanish even though he knew Mikey didn’t understand it, than he deserved to be ignored until he picked a language that he did understand.

Leo wasn’t about to stand for being ignored when he was professing his love for the younger turtle in his arms. In order to gain Mikey’s attention Leo dragged his fingers down Mikey’s side where he was particularly ticklish.

“Stop Leo stop,” Mikey squealed as he tried to get away from the roaming fingers. “Of all the things you could have brought home to me from Central America you had to pick a language that I don’t speak.”

“Entonces te voy a enseñar mi amor y así tendremos un nuevo lenguaje en el cual profesarnos nuestro amor,” Leo whispered seductively.

Mikey raised an eyebrow only catching that Leo had said something about love and not seeing how that could be a bad thing. Maybe he could live with a new language in his life after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry if the Spanish does not translate well. I am not fluent and had to rely on google translate to help me out.


	321. Feeling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> February 1st - Feeling

It had been almost a week since Leo and Mikey had made love to the point that Mikey’s ass ached the next day and the youngest hadn’t forgotten his promise to himself to make Leo feel the same way. He had just been waiting for the right time in order to rock his mate’s world.

Tonight was the right time in Mikey’s opinion. He had decided earlier in the day that he was going to top Leo tonight and make sure he felt it all day long tomorrow. In making that decision Mikey had also thought that the best way to make sure that Leo was in the mood when they went to bed was to keep him in a constant state of arousal throughout the day.

Every time they were together Mikey made sure that he was doing something that would catch Leo’s attention. Little things like bending over to pick something up off of the ground showing off his cute tail in the process or rubbing against Leo when reaching past him to grab something.

Everything could have a perfectly innocent meaning behind it leaving Leo questioning if Mikey was really trying to tease him or if it was all in his head. Mikey’s teasing was so pervasive that it created not only a problem down south for Leo but for Mikey as well. The only reason the youngest was able to hold off was because he knew that it would be worth it once he had Leo alone in their room.

Soon enough night rolled around and with it the time to head off to bed. Leo was so worked up by that point that he had barely closed the bedroom door behind the two of them when he turned to pounce on Mikey.

Leo didn’t get very far however since Mikey moved faster. Before the older turtle had a chance to figure out what was going on he was knocked off of his feet and found himself pinned down on the bed underneath Mikey who was now hovering above him.

“Mikey?” Leo questioned with a hint of desire in his voice as their lower plastrons pressed together creating a delicious friction.

“Does that feel good Leo?” Mikey asked as he rubbed up against Leo drawing out the first churr of the night. “I know it feels good when you do this to me. You know what else feels good? Having my ass ache the next day because of what you did to me. I know you worry about hurting me but I think it’s just because you haven’t gotten to experience that but I’m going to fix that tonight. What do you think about that?”

Leo just groaned and gripped at Mikey’s hips as he willingly spread his legs wider. Happy that Leo was agreeing to letting him take control Mikey wasted no time in moving between the forest green legs and pressing flush against the juncture where they met.

Leaning down Mikey sealed Leo’s lips with his own in a deep passionate kiss that left them both breathless. The best part for Mikey about planning this evening ahead of time was the fact that he had placed the lube conveniently under the pillow so that he wouldn’t have to move away from Leo to dig around in the bedside table for it.

With the lube quickly in hand, Mikey made short work of squirting the soothing gel onto his fingers and moving back just enough to worm his hand in between his and Leo’s bodies. Before paying attention to the tight ring of muscles that he would eventually be focusing on, Mikey took some time to glide his fingers along the underside of Leo’s tail earning himself a shiver and churr for his actions.

Mikey couldn’t stop the goofy grin from forming on his face as he repeated his action causing Leo to lift his hips up into the air as best he could to get more attention. Sliding back a bit more, Mikey used the hand that wasn’t covered in lube to rub circles along the slit that hid Leo’s penis while his lubed fingers started working their way into Leo’s anal passage one at a time.

Leo churred even louder at the dual sensations as he continued to try and thrust himself against the hands that were bringing him so much pleasure. It wasn’t long before Mikey found the tiny bundle of nerves inside Leo that had his older brother seeing stars and dropping down into his hand.

Mikey squeezed tightly at the base of Leo’s erection to stave off the overwhelming passion that was flooding over his lover at the moment which only served to draw a whine out of Leo. Proud of himself for being able to get his normally self controlled lover to whine, Mikey once again squeezed at the base of Leo’s penis before allowing his own member to drop down and be covered in lube.

Slowly so as to give Leo time to adjust, Mikey pushed himself into his partner enjoying the feeling of tight friction. Once he was completely embedded inside of his lover Mikey waited a minute to give Leo time to adjust to his size.

While Mikey did want Leo to be able to still feel him tomorrow, he didn’t want to cause his lover any pain. After a moment Leo relaxed around the intrusion and wrapped his legs around Mikey’s waist to give him the signal to start moving.

Wasting no time, Mikey pulled himself almost all of the way out before plowing back in. Both of them churred out as Mikey kept up the eager pace driving both of them closer and closer to their peaks. After all of the teasing that had gone on all day long it didn’t take either of them very long until they were both crying out as their orgasms washed over them.

As he emptied himself deep inside of his lover Mikey leaned down and captured Leo’s lips once more in a strong kiss. Slowly they came down from their high and into the warm embrace of their afterglow as they worked on catching their breaths while Mikey stayed buried to the hilt inside of Leo.

“That was amazing Mikey,” Leo panted out as he ran his hands all over every bit of Mikey that he could reach. “I definitely think I’ll be feeling that tomorrow.”

“I’m sure you will,” Mikey smirked down at his lover as he gave a gentle thrust as his erection slowly came back to life. “I’m not done with you yet tonight.”


	322. Weird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> February 2nd - Weird

Leo had been through a lot in his relatively short life. He had fought in more battles than he could count and had so many injuries that he couldn’t even begin to remember all of them. In all of that time Leo could not remember ever feeling like he did right this moment.

Right now his ass felt sore in a way it never had before. Yesterday Mikey had teased him into a frenzy before taking him three times in a row once they were alone in their bedroom at night. Now there was a feeling that Leo could only describe as weird travelling through his backside.

Sure it was a bit sore and there was a bit of an ache to his muscles but it wasn’t anything that he couldn’t handle. It wasn’t unpleasant really. Mostly just weird in a way that he had never experienced before. Sure Mikey had topped him in the past before last night but most of those times had been soft and slow and gentle in a way that perfectly fit Mikey’s personality.

Last night though the younger turtle had gone all out and shown Leo the wild turtle that existed just under the surface. It had been such a passionate and fun night that Leo had actually been a little sad when they had both gotten to the point that they were too tired to continue on and had to succumb to the allure of sleep.

Now it was time to get up and start the day and Leo was finding out exactly what Mikey had meant when he said that Leo would still be feeling him today. Every step he took pulled at the muscles in his rump, refusing to allow him to forget what he and Mikey had done last night.

With the weird feeling down below, Leo was finally able to appreciate just what it was that Mikey enjoyed about experiencing it. It wasn’t pain and wasn’t something that needed to be apologized for. The next time Mikey ended up with a sore rump like this Leo wasn’t going to feel bad about it, in fact he would be proud.

He might not be as proud as Mikey was acting though. The moment the Mikey had seen Leo walking weird when they got up for the day, the youngest had started walking around like a rooster crowing proudly over his accomplishment.

Mikey had been strutting about so much that it had drawn the attention of both of their other brothers as well as their father. Everyone knew just how wild and crazy Mikey could be when he wanted to but this was beyond his normal weird behavior and into extraordinarily weird.

Leo couldn’t help feel slightly embarrassed by the overt display. It wasn’t that he minded the others knowing that he had let Mikey top him last night, he was proud of the fact that Mikey desired him that much and didn’t mind showing that level of trust in his mate. Leo was just a private person and didn’t care for others knowing what went on in private between himself and his lover.

Seeing the wide smile on Mikey’s face though made Leo forget all about embarrassment over his weird walk. As long as he and Mikey were having fun and enjoying themselves then Leo supposed that it wasn’t that important who knew just how much he liked how Mikey made him feel, even hours after they had finished loving each other’s bodies.


	323. Pearls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> February 3rd - Pearls

Sifting through the junkyard wasn’t Mikey’s favorite activity in the world but right now he considered it his best bet for what he was looking for. Valentine’s Day was less than two weeks away and the youngest had no idea what he was going to get Leo as a gift.

Valentine’s Day was widely considered the holiday for lovers and this would be the first one that he and Leo would be sharing since they had become a couple. Mikey wanted to find something special to give to Leo to show just how much he loved his mate but right now he had absolutely no idea what that gift should be.

When Don had asked him if he would help him look for some parts that he needed from the junkyard Mikey had jumped on the offer without asking any questions. The way Mikey figured it, the junkyard was a good place to try and find something that he could either turn into a nice gift or something that he could fix up and sell to have some money to use to buy something for Leo as soon as he figured out a good gift.

So far though Mikey was coming up empty handed. Sure Don was happy because the two of them had found lots of parts that the genius could definitely use in his experiments and inventions as well as the kind of things that the brothers fixed up to sell on their website.

Heaving a long suffering sigh Mikey kicked at an old chest of drawers to try and work out some of his frustrations. The kick was more than the old wood could handle and one of the drawers slid out and fell to the ground and would have hit Mikey’s foot if he had been just a second slower.

When the drawer hit the ground a small box that had been inside the drawer was flung a good two feet away. Seeing something that could distract him from his morose thoughts, Mikey immediately turned his attention to the box and picked it up to examine closer.

It looked like a typical case that someone might keep a necklace in. When Mikey flipped the top open he discovered a beautiful pearl necklace resting inside.

Mikey’s jaw dropped open when he saw the pearls. He couldn’t believe that someone had thrown away such an expensive piece of jewelry. Carefully Mikey caressed the tiny orbs with just his fingertips as he took in the incredible find that he had just made.

With those pearls Mikey knew that he could sell them and use the money to get something extraordinary for his mate. He wasn’t quite sure yet what that something extraordinary was but he was sure that he could figure something out. Especially now that he would have some extra pocket money to get just about anything that he could think of.

Before Mikey had a change to keep thinking about what he could do with the necklace he heard Don calling for him so that they could finish up with their hunt and head home. Mikey quickly closed the case around the pearls and slipped it into his bag.

Tomorrow he would call April and see if there was anything she could do to help him sell the pearls. As pretty as they were he didn’t think that Leo would wear them all that much. Mikey could only hope that he was able to think of a proper gift between the time he was able to sell the pearls and Valentine’s Day. Leo deserved that and more.


	324. Heartbreak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> February 4th - Heartbreak

Mikey whistled happily as he walked through the underground tunnel that led to the basement of April’s antique shop. He had called her up earlier in the day to see if she was busy and if she minded if he came over and asked for her help.

She had immediately invited the joyful turtle over to her home. April loved spending time with her extended family and if any of them needed some help she was more than willingly to do what she could for them.

“Hi Mikey,” April greeted as Mikey claimed out of the tunnel that led into the sewers and gave her friend a big hug. “You said you needed my help with something?”

“I found these in the junkyard last night and I was hoping that you might be able to sell them for me since I obviously can’t so it myself,” Mikey said as he handed over the necklace case that had the pearls in it. “I was thinking of using whatever money I could get from these to get Leo something cool for Valentine’s Day.”

April held out her hand and took the case from Mikey and opened it. Her eyes widened when she first saw the necklace inside but soon they scrunched up in concentration as she examined the white orbs closely. Carefully she lifted the necklace out of the case to get a closer look.

“Mikey I hate to tell you but these aren’t real,” April said sadly as she ran the fake pearls through her hands. “They are very nice replicas but unfortunately not the real thing. It probably cost whoever used to own it about twenty dollars.”

“That can’t be right,” Mikey protested. “I found them in a nice dresser and they look like the pearls that you see advertised on tv in those jewelry commercials. How can you tell that they’re fake just from barely glancing at them?”

April frowned as she handed the fake pearls back to her clearly heartbroken friend. “I’m used to spotting fake antiques all the time so that I don’t get ripped off and so that I can sell the best products to my customers. I’m not saying that these were made as a scam but they just aren’t the real deal.”

“So what you’re saying is that if you sold these for me I’d only get about twenty dollars?” Mikey asked.

April hated seeing her friend so sad and immediately reached out an arm to wrap around his shoulders to offer him some comfort. “I’m sorry Mikey,” she whispered to him.

“That’s okay. It’s not your fault. Would you mind still selling these for me?” Mikey asked as he handed the case back over to April. “I understand that I won’t get much for them but we really don’t have a use for pearls, real or fake, and maybe I can find something to get Leo for twenty bucks.”

“I will certainly do everything for you that I can Mikey,” April promised as she placed a sisterly kiss on his cheek.

Mikey smiled as he gave her a hug. “You’re the best April.”

“Tell me something I don’t already know,” she quipped back before pulling out of the hug and leading her friend to the stairs and up to the apartment where they could hang out for a while before Mikey needed to head back home.


	325. Frown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> February 5th - Frown

Something was off with Mikey and it didn’t take Leo long to notice it. While the youngest may have been the one that could naturally read every member of the family at a single glance and know what was up, Leo didn’t have that gift.

Reading his brothers was a skill that he had, had to learn through hard work. As the leader it had been important that he could understand the members of his team so that he could more easily predict how they would react in any given situation so that he could bring them all home safely.

Ever since Leo had begun his relationship with Mikey he had learned so much more about his young lover and could now read him better than ever. Now he could tell when Mikey was faking a smile based on the tiny frown lines at the corners of his eyes. It was very subtle but still there for whoever looked close enough to see it.

Leo was certainly looking close enough. Two days ago when Mikey had come home from helping Don out at the junkyard he had been very happy and almost bouncing off of the walls with excitement. He had headed straight to his old room for a while and forbidden Leo entrance before eventually coming out to spend time with his curious mate.

After all this time Leo had learned that there were some things that he just shouldn’t ask, namely when it was obvious that his mate was trying to surprise him. That was why Leo was so concerned when Mikey came back from visiting April in such a sad mood.

Mikey had tried to hide how he was feeling but Leo had seen through it immediately. He had quietly offered Mikey comfort but had let him deal with whatever was getting him down.

As much as Leo wished to just make everything better for his brother he knew that feeling sad sometimes was just part of life. He didn’t want Mikey to believe that he felt that the youngest should feel happy all of the time. Going into a second day of being upset and trying to act like he wasn’t was a completely different matter though to Leo.

The last thing Leo wanted was for Mikey to feel like he had to hide how he was feeling around his mate. Leo waited as patiently as he could manage until he could eventually pull Mikey to the side so that they could talk privately.

“What’s going on Mikey?” Leo asked as he drew his mate into their bedroom to talk.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Mikey replied putting on a big grin that Leo saw right through.

Slowly Leo reached up to caress Mikey’s cheek. “I know better than that Mikey. Please talk to me. I’m always here to help you no matter what. It’s okay to be sad sometimes and to frown but please don’t try and fake a smile just because you think that’s what I want to see.”

Mikey stared into Leo’s eyes for a minute searching for something. Apparently whatever he was looking for he found it because he dropped his fake smile and launched himself into Leo’s arms and held on tight.

Leo still wasn’t sure what had bothered his lover so much but right now he knew that all he needed was told hold Mikey. Everything else could wait until later.


	326. Poker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> February 6th - Poker

It had been two days since Mikey had found out that the pearls he thought he could sell to use to buy something for Leo for Valentine’s Day were fake and he wouldn’t be getting much money from them.

At first Mikey had been quite upset about learning this. Yesterday though Leo had taken great pains to comfort him even though Leo didn’t know exactly what was going on. That simple action had warmed Mikey’s heart. It also made him want to do something nice for Leo in return and he had a perfect idea of what to do.

Leo was in the dojo running through some of the most basic katas that they knew when Mikey eventually found his mate. For a minute Mikey just stood in the doorway and watched Leo move from one form to another.

If the youngest didn’t have other plans in mind then he would have been more than content to just stand there and watch Leo all day long. Instead he had something in mind that he was sure that they would both enjoy. He would just need to entice Leo into coming with him.

“Whatcha doing Leo?” Mikey asked as he left his spot and walked closer to where Leo was working.

“Just running through a few katas,” Leo replied without stopping. “Not much to do today so I thought I might get in an easy workout. Was there something that you needed?”

Mikey made his way over until he was standing right in front of Leo forcing him to stop what he was doing and leaned forward until he was purring in Leo’s ear. “I have an idea of what we could do today. You’re going to have to come upstairs with me though.”

Stepping back Mikey sauntered away from Leo and up to their room with his hips swaying from side to side as he walked. Leo licked his lips and decided to follow Mikey instead of questioning what was going on.

When Mikey heard Leo close the door behind them he turned around with a deck of cards held in his hands. Slowly he started running them through his fingers as he shuffled them up so that he couldn’t be accused of cheating at the game that he was about to suggest.

“I was thinking that we could play strip poker,” Mikey said looking straight into Leo’s eyes and he shuffled the deck of cards without looking at them.

“You know we don’t have that much in terms of clothing on to begin with and what we do have doesn’t cover all that much in the end,” Leo pointed out though he couldn’t stop his eyes from roving from Mikey’s hands and down his body taking in every inch of flesh that he could see.

Mikey smirked at Leo’s less than subtle examination of his body. “And yet that isn’t stopping you from checking me out. What do you have to lose anyway? You’re wearing more than I am with your sword sheaths.”

“Deal the cards Mikey,” Leo growled, more than ready to play his mate’s game.


	327. Temperature

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> February 7th - Temperature

When it came to things that he wanted, Mikey had a very long memory. His family had long since learned not to make a promise to him that they didn’t plan on keeping. It didn’t matter how long ago the promise was made, Mikey would remember and call on the promise to be fulfilled at his whim.

Today Mikey had Don in his sights with the intention of collecting on a promise that had been made nearly nine months ago. There were multiple factors that had needed to fall into place before the promise that Don had made him would be collected upon.

Last May when Mikey had seen Don playing with a snowglobe, the genius had told him that it was possible to make snow under the right circumstances. Mikey had been very excited about that information and had gotten Don to promise to show him sometime this winter.

After checking the weather, Mikey had seen that everything had fallen together just right. He had waited patiently for this day and he wasn’t about to take no for an answer from his big brother.

Knowing exactly where to find his genius brother, Mikey skipped over to the lab and opened the door. Don was inside just as Mikey had suspected sitting at his desk. The olive green turtle was looking over a bunch of seemingly random parts. Since there were no explosives in sight Mikey opened the door all of the way and bounded into the lab and over to his brother.

“Hi Donnie. Whatcha doing?” Mikey asked sweetly as he leaned over his brother’s shoulder to get a closer look at what he was doing.

“I was trying to strip some wires that I can use for other projects later one,” Don answered without looking up or stopping his work. “I have a feeling that you have something that you want me to do though.”

“That must be why we call you a genius. I was thinking that the temperature outside was just right for you to keep a promise that you made me,” Mikey said as he spun around and leaned back against the desk so that Don couldn’t help but see them. “You told me back in May that you would show me how to make snow if it’s the right temperature and I did some research and it’s the right temperature today.”

Don looked up from his work for the first time since Mikey had entered the room. “First off, you call me a genius because I am a genius,” Don responded dryly. “Second, just let me finish what I’m doing right now and I would be more than happy to go topside with you and show you how to make snow.”

Mikey whooped with joy as he pushed away from the desk and did an impromptu dance around the lab taking care not to knock into and break anything. He didn’t want to get on Don’s bad side now that he had just gotten him to agree to topside with him.

Not only was the temperature outside just right but Mikey also didn’t want to risk waiting too long to collect on this promise. Not only was there a chance that the weather would get too warm if he waited much longer but there was also a big storm coming in that would be hitting tomorrow and Mikey knew that Leo wouldn’t want any of the going topside. Now was the perfect opportunity and Mikey wasn’t about to miss it.


	328. White

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> February 8th - White

As a general principle Master Splinter required that all meals be consumed at the kitchen table and not elsewhere in the lair. This helped to cut down on the spills and messes that occurred which sometimes took a while to clean depending on which turtle had made the mess to begin with.

This morning though that rule had been temporarily suspended as all four of the boys ate their breakfast in the living room as they watched the weather report during the news. Normally they would have considered this one of the more boring section of the news but not today.

Overnight a winter storm had hit the entire northeast portion of the United States covering the city in white. Luckily the meteorologists had been able to predict the storm so most people were able to prepare ahead of time.

The guys however wanted to see just how bad the storm had hit because even though they were underground with a power supply that could be separated from the city, they still got most of their supplies from topside and while they had stockpiles, they couldn’t go indefinitely without restoring those reserves. Beyond that, they still had friends topside that were being affected and may need to take shelter in their home.

This is what led to all four of the turtles sitting in front of the televisions and listening carefully to everything that the meteorologist had to say about what was going on weather-wise in the world above.

“There is a reported twenty-four inches of snow already on the ground with more still falling,” the weather forecaster reported. “The Governor has urged that everyone stay off of the roads due to the dangerous conditions. Stay tuned in throughout the day as we bring you updates on the whiteout that is blanketing the northeast.”

Raph let out a long whistle as he reached forward to turn off the television set before turning to face his two younger brothers. “What did the two of you do yesterday?”

“Us?” Mikey exclaimed incredulously. “Why are you blaming us for the storm? What do we have to do with it?”

“You two were the ones that decided to go topside yesterday to make snow,” Leo explained as he grabbed onto Mikey, pulling his lover onto his lap and proceeded to give him a light noogie. “If I had known that you guys were going to make so much of it than I would have said that you couldn’t go.”

Don batted Raph’s hands away as his mate tried to copy Leo’s actions. “Well you do know me and how I get when I start working,” Don quipped. “I just can’t leave well enough alone. You know that and you let me go up there with just Mikey; the turtle that has an imagination as big as the universe itself.”

“Bigger,” Mikey threw in as he managed to wiggle out of Leo’s hold and drawing a raised eyebrow from Don at his interruption.

“What did you expect that we would do? You really only have yourselves to blame for all of this,” Don stated firmly.

Leo and Raph shared a quick glance between the two of them before pouncing on their mates. If Don and Mikey were going to play at mad scientist and evil assistant than they were going to have to pay the price.


	329. Gilded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> February 9th - Gilded

Leo was rapidly nearing the end of his rope and he didn’t know how much longer he had until he was going to snap. The fact that he was going to snap was not in question as far as the eldest was concerned. It was now a certainty and the only question remaining was when it was going to happen.

Ever since nearly thirty inches of snow had been dumped on the entire northeast yesterday, the boys had been under a virtual house arrest. It wasn’t safe for them to head topside with so much snow. Not to mention the fact that most of the manholes that they used were probably still buried and unable to be used.

This wasn’t so bad for Leo or Don who were both able to entertain themselves quite well with what they had on hand in their home. The same could not be said for Mikey or Raph however. The two more rambunctious turtles tended to have more energy and needed more room to expend that energy.

Raph usually didn’t mind staying at home but when told that he wasn’t allowed to go topside, that was when problems started to arise. Right now Don was handling his mate and getting Raph to calm down.

This left Leo to deal with Mikey and it was quickly wearing the older turtle down. Ever since they had finished breakfast the youngest had been running from one end of the lair to the other starting projects before abandoning them minutes in to begin something else.

At first Leo had tried to ignore the chaos going on around him but that was not to be. His next tactic had been to try seek refuge with his father where Mikey dare not bring his antics. Eventually Master Splinter kindly informed Leo that he would like some alone time meaning Leo was running out of courses of action.

As Leo exited his father’s room he could only stare in shock at the destruction that met his gaze. The couch had somehow fallen onto its back and the cushions were scattered around on the floor. Video game controllers could be seen haphazardly dropped in front of the television just waiting to injure an unsuspecting foot.

From where he was standing Leo could also hear Mikey doing something in the kitchen and he didn’t even want to know how bad that room looked.

“Mikey could you come in here for a minute,” Leo called out without taking his eyes off of the mess in front of him.

Immediately Mikey came running out of the kitchen to stand in front of Leo while bouncing on the balls of his feet unable to hold still.

“You bellowed?”

Leo ignored the wisecrack and used his arm to gesture to the room in front of them. “What did you do? I was only in sensei’s room for twenty minutes and you managed to do all of this. How? Why?”

“I feel like I’m in a gilded prison,” Mikey moaned in despair.

“A gilded prison?” Leo repeated, questioning his mate’s over dramatic statement.

“Yes,” Mikey agreed. “Something that’s gilded looks nice on the outside but is really crummy underneath the finish.”

Leo raised one hand to pinch at the skin between his eyes in annoyance. “I know what gilded means Mikey. I’m just not sure how you figure our home is a gilded prison.”

“It is because while we have cool stuff in here, there is still nothing to do and we can’t leave to find something interesting to do,” Mikey explained as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

A sigh escaped from Leo’s lips as he took in what his brother had to say. While it may not be true for Leo since he was happy doing some of the simplest of things, he also knew that Mikey needed more stimulation than he did.

“How about we work on getting our home back into a livable shape and then we figure out something that the two of us can do together that can keep you focused and entertained until we can go topside again? Does that sound good?” Leo asked trying to find a compromise with his lover.

At Leo’s words Mikey looked around him to the rest of their home and his eyes widened as he seemed to see the destruction that he had created for the first time.

Mikey smiled up at Leo looking more than a little chagrined. “Opps.”

Leo just shook his head knowing that there was no changing who Mikey was and not really wanting to in the end. Moving forward they each took hold of each end of the couch and set it right. It would be a big job to clean up but it would be worth it as soon as they were done and Leo could find other activities to keep Mikey’s attention.


	330. Park

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> February 10th - Park

Mikey giggled happily as he skipped down the sewer tunnel ahead of his brothers. The restriction on going topside had been lifted as the city had made good strides on getting a lot of the snow cleaned up.

Now that they could get out of some of the manhole covers that they used most often, Master Splinter had decided to surprise his sons. When they were children he had often taken them to Central Park after a snowstorm when there wouldn’t be as many humans around so they could have the space all to themselves.

Master Splinter had decided to renew that tradition and now they were all headed towards the closest sewer exit to the park. Just like when they were children Mikey couldn’t contain his excitement and was continually racing ahead of his brothers before returning to their side and repeating the process over and over again.

Eventually they finally got to the correct manhole cover and they all climbed out of the sewers one by one. Once they were in the park all four of the boys took off in their own directions leaving Master Splinter standing alone watching after them as he had done when they were just small children.

Don immediately set about trying to construct an elaborate snow fort while Raph didn’t bother with a fort as he made snowballs and started throwing them at all of his brothers. Leo rushed over towards the play set to climb to the top to examine the entire area before deciding what to do. Mikey didn’t bother with any of that and just dove into the nearest snowbank head first.

All four of the boys enjoyed their play in the snow. It had been a while since they had all done something like this together and it was nice just to get out of their home, go topside to the fresh air, and just play.

They may no longer be children anymore but they could tap into their inner child and just have fun. As often as they were training, patrolling the city, and fighting for their lives against the Foot, it was nice to just relax for a few hours and be just like everyone else.

When Mikey’s head finally reappeared above the snowbank he looked around to see where everyone else was. Wriggling the rest of his body out he rolled down to the ground where he proceeded to spread his arms and legs to make a snow angel. It wasn’t until he had finished that he realized that he wouldn’t be able to get up on his own without ruining the work that he had just done.

“Leo!” Mikey called out from his prone position. “Leo I need help.”

From his position on top of the play set Leo was able to spy his mate and knew exactly what the problem was. Jumping from his perch, Leo jogged over to where Mikey was laying helplessly on the ground.

“And what can I do for you Mikey?” Leo asked with a smile as he looked down on his mate.

“I’m a turtle and I’m on my back. What do you think? I need help getting up,” Mikey pleaded as he raised his hands up to Leo.

Chuckling Leo grabbed onto Mikey’s outstretched hands and gave them one giant heave pulling Mikey up and flinging him away from the angel that he had just made. Bounding up again Mikey looked down at his work happily before turning to see what else was going on.

Over on the other side of the snowbank Don and Raph had begun a snowball fight in earnest. They were so distracted that unlike Mikey and Leo they didn’t see Master Splinter sneaking up on them until it was too late.

Leo and Mikey laughed uproariously as they watched their father school their brothers. Without wasting another moment the two of them ran over to join the rest of their family. Coming to the park together was a rare treat and they all planned on enjoying it for as long as possible.


	331. Glory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> February 11th - Glory

There were times that Leo was given to reflecting upon his relationship with Mikey and considering what it was that drew him to the younger turtle in the first place. Michelangelo was strong not just in body but in spirit as well. This gave Leo many things that he was proud of his mate for.

The dedication that Mikey put into his ninjitsu training was one of the things that Leo was proud of. Mikey’s adoption of the persona of the Turtle Titan in order to go out and look after the residents of New York City was also definitely on Leo’s list.

Though he would only sparingly admit it in order to prevent Mikey’s ego from growing too large, Leo was also very proud of his brother’s title as the Battle Nexus Champion. If Leo wasn’t afraid of it starting a riot between Mikey and Raph than he would be willing to tell his mate more often.

As of today there was one more thing that Leo could add to his list of things that he was proud of his mate for. One month ago Mikey had finished his comic and self published it. In that time the response from the public had been very good considering the lack of marketing through traditional channels.

When he had begun the self publishing process Mikey had worked it out so that his royalties would be directly deposited each month into the bank account that Don had created. This morning Mikey had used Don’s old laptop to look online at their bank account and was pleasantly surprised by the amount that he saw was deposited from his sales.

Leo had barely had a chance to glance over Mikey’s shoulder to see the number for himself before his mate was jumping up and whooping with joy. Even without having gotten a good look at the numbers himself, Leo couldn’t resist his lover’s infectious joy and began spinning around the room with Mikey in his arms.

They were both so happy with the glory that Mikey was feeling at becoming successful at something that he loved. If the response that he had gotten this past month was anything to go by than they could expect that the trend would continue for the next month as well as when Mikey finished his next issue and published that one as well.

Impulsively Mikey spun around so that he was facing Leo and stood up on his toes and gave his mate a big kiss. Leo’s hands immediately found Mikey’s waist and pulled the smaller turtle close to his body as their tongues fought for dominance.

Soft churrs began to issue from both of them as they both got caught up in the moment. It wasn’t often that they got to celebrate something so good in their lives and they weren’t about to waste such a good opportunity.

Michelangelo’s glory in terms of his success as the Turtle Titan or his wins as the Battle Nexus Champion were all singular achievements. The glory that he would receive in terms of his comics was something that he could truly share with his family. Leo helped him to create ideas while Don and Raph had helped find the resources that he needed to self publish. Being able to share this with his family made it even better.


	332. Heaven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> February 12th - Heaven

Leo couldn’t stop the small groan that issued from his lips as he left the bathroom and headed towards his bedroom. It had been a long day for him. First there had been morning practice like always and then patrol later that night followed by an individual practice session with Master Splinter to hone some of his more advanced skills that he had learned as the leader.

The extra training was important and Leo knew that. What he also knew was that his muscles all felt like they were tied up in knots and even the hot shower had barely helped to relax them. All the eldest wanted to do right now was just take some Aspirin to help his muscles relax and go to sleep.

Mikey was already in the bedroom by the time that Leo got there. The youngest was sitting over at his desk sketching out what would be his next addition to his comic series. He didn’t even look up from his work knowing that it was Leo that had just come in until the eldest flopped down onto the bed with a grunt.

That one sound caught Mikey’s immediate attention and he turned to look where his mate was laying face down on the bed.

“Are you okay Leo?” Mikey asked as he set aside his pencils and stood up to make his way over to Leo’s side. This wasn’t like his mate and he needed to be sure that he was okay.

“I’m fine,” Leo groaned as he slowly turned his head to face Mikey. “Just stiff from my practice tonight with sensei. Nothing that some sleep won’t cure.”

“Sleep would help yes,” Mikey agreed as he climbed onto the bed so that he was sitting on the back of Leo’s thighs. “I have a better idea though. All you have to do is just lay there and let me do all of the work.”

Before Leo had a chance to protest, Mikey rubbed his hands together vigorously to warm them up and placed them comfortingly on Leo’s shoulders. Slowly Mikey began moving his hands and fingers lightly in soothing circles on the skin.

“Mikey?” Leo questioned softly though he made no move to stop the smaller turtle.

“Shhh Leo. Just relax and let me massage all of your worries away,” soothed Mikey as he continued working, pressing a little deeper as he went.

Leo felt like he should protest since he wasn’t giving anything back in return but Mikey’s hands felt like heaven at the moment and he didn’t have enough will power to urge his mate to stop. Instead he just did as he had been ordered and relaxed as Mikey worked all of the knots out of his body.

Keeping his movements soft and smooth, Mikey moved up from Leo’s shoulders to his neck and then down his arms. Every inch of flesh that he moved past was left limp and relaxed. Mikey sat up on his knees and moved Leo around like a rag doll so that he could start on his legs.

By the time Mikey had finished massaging all of the knots out of Leo’s body, the leader was fast asleep on the bed. Mikey just smiled down at his lover as he shifted to the side and drew the blankets over both of them as he reached over to turn off the lights and settled down to go to sleep as well. As far as Mikey was concerned, this was heaven right here.


	333. Foresake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> February 13th - Foresake

Leo hummed happily as he lowered himself to the floor in a lotus position so that he could begin meditating. It wasn’t often that he felt this relaxed and he gave most of the credit to Michelangelo. The massage the he had given him last night had felt incredible and had knocked the leader out cold.

It had been a wonderful way to fall asleep and he had felt so rested when he woke back up this morning held close in Mikey’s arms. It was just one of the things that made him love his mate ever more than he already had before if that was even possible.

It was that very love that had Leo in a jam at the moment. Tomorrow was Valentine’s Day and he still had yet to think of a gift to give to his lover. Leo was kicking himself pretty hard for waiting until the last moment to find a gift for his lover.

It wasn’t like Leo to wait until the last minute to find a gift for the members of his family. This shouldn’t have been any different and especially not when it came to thinking of something for his beloved mate.

Leo had come up with a few ideas over the past few weeks but he had forsaken each of them in turn for one reason or another. Now he only had hours left until the holiday and he was beginning to start to worry.

That is what led the leader to his meditation right now. He hoped that if he was able to clear his mind of all other distracting thoughts than he would be able to concentrate on the situation. He was determined not to get up until he had the best idea possible for Mikey.

The leader had originally thought of doing the traditional chocolate and flowers but had forsaken that for being too traditional bordering on cheesy. As much as Mikey might have fun with cheesy, Leo wanted something more meaningful for him. Mikey deserved the very best for all that he did not just for the family but for Leo in particular.

It wasn’t even like Mikey made a huge secret of the things that he liked. He sang the praises of his hobbies from the rafters. Somehow comic books and video games just weren’t giving Leo any romantic ideas. He also dare not try his hand in the kitchen. While he was decent enough in making the basics, anything elaborate was beyond his skill level.

A sigh of frustration escaped Leo’s lips. He had been sitting here for over an hour and he was no closer to thinking of something than when he had first sat down. Leo wasn’t used not be able to come up with an answer to any given problem that he was having.

Reluctantly Leo uncurled his legs and started working the circulation back into them. Meditation was doing nothing for him at the moment but maybe going for a run would help to clear his mind. He only had a few hours left and there was no way that he was going to be caught without a Valentine’s Day present for his lover tomorrow. Especially on their first Valentine’s Day together.


	334. Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> February 14th - Heart

Mikey didn’t know why he was feeling so nervous. It wasn’t like this was his first date with his mate. They had been together for almost a year now and there was really nothing for him to be so apprehensive about.

It wasn’t so much the fact he had a date with Leo that was making Mikey nervous. It was the fact that he wasn’t sure how Leo would react to the gift that he was getting for him. It had taken Mikey weeks to think of just the right thing and he hoped that Leo enjoyed it.

Right now Mikey was hurrying through the sewers on his way home. He and Leo had planned to have their date in their bedroom and he was supposed to be there at six o’clock. The gift that he had gotten for his mate was something that he couldn’t buy until the last minute though and he was pushing it to be there on time.

By the time Mikey got back to the lair he glanced around the living area and only saw Master Splinter sitting at the kitchen table eating his dinner. Raph had taken Don out vowing not to forget the holiday like he had last year. There was no sign of Leo though as Mikey snuck up the stairs and carefully cracked open the door and peaked inside.

When he saw that the coast was clear Mikey hurried inside and quickly set his gift up on the table that he had already put together for their dinner. He had just finished when he heard the door opening behind him.

Spinning around Mikey placed himself in front of the gift so that Leo wouldn’t be able to see it as he came into the room and closed the door behind himself. In front of the sea green turtle stood his handsome mate with his hands behind his back obviously hiding his own gift.

“Hi Leo,” Mikey greeted softly. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day Mikey,” Leo replied. “I got a gift for you that you might want to open soon before it gets cold.”

“Wait I want you to open yours first,” Mikey insisted.

Leo chuckled at both Mikey’s earnestness as well as their combined desire for the other to be the first one to open their gift.

“How about we open our gifts at the same time?” suggested Leo.

Mikey smiled widely as he nodded excitedly. “One, two, three!”

At the same time the two of them brought their gifts out from behind their back and handed them to the other. Giggles escaped from both of them as they saw the two pizza boxes being held out. The giggles turned into full blown laughter as the opened the lids and saw what was inside.

The pizza in Leo’s hand had a giant heart in the middle of the pie made out of pepperoni slices. Mikey’s pizza given to him by Leo had multiple little hearts all over the pie also made out of pepperoni.

“Great minds think alike I guess,” laughed Mikey as he looked up from the food in his hands.

“They certainly do,” Leo agreed. “I know I certainly like my gift. I guess it’s a good thing that we didn’t make dinner tonight or we would have a lot of leftovers.”

Mikey let go of the pizza box with one hand and used it to pull Leo towards the table. “Well I’d say we get started putting our gifts to use before they get cold. Cold pizza is for breakfast and it isn’t breakfast time yet.”

Leo laughed at Mikey’s exaggerated eyebrow wiggling. This may have been their first Valentine’s Day together but if this holiday was anything to go by they would have many more enjoyable ones to come.


	335. Rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> February 15th - Rose

There was only so long that the youngest turtle could be patient without going crazy. When he knew that he had a surprise waiting for him Mikey couldn’t help but do everything in his power to find out what the surprise was ahead of time. That was why he found himself sneaking into his own bedroom when Leo wasn’t looking.

Mikey wasn’t quite sure what to think when he walked into the bedroom and saw the bed covered in rose petals. Slowly he walked over and ran his hand over the roses taking in the sight in front of him. He didn’t have long to wonder as two forest green arms wrapped around him from behind.

"I see you found my surprise," Leo said as he nuzzled at Mikey's neck. "You weren’t supposed to be here for another five minutes. I was going to light some candles too."

"What is all of this for?" Mikey asked as he tipped his head to the side to give Leo more room to work. "Valentine's Day was yesterday."

Leo started to nibble at the exposed flesh while he let his hands begin to wander. "I am aware of what yesterday was. I got you a pizza remember?" Leo joked between nips. "This was just because I can. Having a holiday to show someone that you love them is nice and all but showing how you feel for a loved one shouldn't require a special event."

Mikey moaned as he raised his hands and reached back to cup Leo's head and keep it from moving away. It was nice to not only feel Leo's love for him but to get to see it in the little things that the leader did for him.

"And the roses had nothing to do with the fact that as the day after Valentine's Day and pretty much everything related to the holiday is half off?" Mikey teased breathlessly as one of Leo's hands found his slit and ghosted along it back and forth.

"Just a happy coincidence," growled Leo as he pressed his arousal against Mikey's backside. "I'd say we put it to good use though wouldn't you agree? Can't let the roses go to waste after all."

"It would be quite careless of us," Mikey agreed as he rocked his hips back and forth between the two sources of pleasure. "Besides, it would be very wasteful after you went to all of this trouble just for little old me.”

Leo growled playfully as he spun Mikey around and shoved him down onto the bed. The younger turtle squeaked in surprise and delight as Leo climbed on top of him and initiated a deep and passionate kiss.

Churrs filled the air as Leo pressed himself tightly against Mikey while the sea green turtle rocked his hips up to show his lover just how much he was enjoying his surprise. Soon enough tongues and teeth joined in the kiss as they battled for dominance with Leo overpowering his younger lover with his overflowing desire.

Mikey might not have been expecting such a gesture from his mate but the feeling of the rose petals brushing against his skin provided a wonderful counterpoint to the fire burning in his veins. Love like this couldn’t be contained to just one day and as long as he and Leo had each other, it never would.


	336. Song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> February 16th - Song

Leo was in a good mood. He had been ever since he had woken up that morning with Mikey by his side and their combined scents flooding their room. He loved starting each day like that and would enjoy doing so for every day for the rest of his life.

Eventually the rumblings of hunger from his stomach told Leo that he could no longer just lay around and he roused Mikey so that they could head downstairs and have some breakfast. The meal was nothing remarkable but the company was very pleasant as their brothers and father joined them at the table.

After the meal had been finished Leo volunteered to clean up the dishes while the rest of his family went off to play. Gathering up the plates, Leo began singing under his breath as he filled the sink and started washing.

“So I take it you got laid last night,” Raph said having stayed behind when he saw how his older brother was acting.

“How do you figure that Mikey and I made love last night?” Leo questioned as he continued washing the dishes. “It’s not like you were in the room and Don would never violate our privacy like that by placing a camera in the room without our knowledge or permission.”

Raph just chuckled as he picked up a towel and began to dry off the dishes after Leo finished with them.

“We wouldn’t put a camera in your room. Trust me there are some things I don’t want to see my brothers doing,” Raph assured Leo. “I know that you and Mikey got busy last night because of how you’re acting right now. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you singing while doing your chores. You don’t complain about them but you don’t sing during them either.”

“Fair enough point,” Leo conceded. “I admit that I don’t normally sing while washing dishes. I just feel happy today. I still don’t see how that was enough to tell you what Mikey and I were doing together last night. All it should be able to point out is that I’m in a good mood and that could be caused by any number of things.”

Raph hummed in acknowledgement as he took the last dish from his brother and ran the towel over it until it was dry once again. Picking up all of the plates at once he put them back in the cupboard before turning to face Leo straight on.

“You’re right that the song wasn’t a dead give away, just a good clue. The real give away is the fact that you have rose petals stuck to your ass,” laughed Raph. “I can’t see any other reason for that unless you and Mikey were doing the horizontal tango.”

Leo blushed as he reached behind himself and brushed off the incriminating evidence. He hadn’t even noticed that any of the petals had stuck to him after he and Mikey had fallen asleep after their encounter but it made sense that the sweat from his body would have dried and adhered the flowers to his skin. He just wished that he had noticed before Raph had.


	337. Mockingbird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> February 17th - Mockingbird

Mikey unquestioningly had the most creative imagination out of all of his brothers. Normally he used it for productive things like his art and the comic that he was making to sell. This didn’t mean that he didn’t use his creativity for other purposes though.

Some of Mikey’s best pranks were born of his creative mind. Playing pranks on his older brothers was always a highlight of Mikey’s day. His favorite target was without a doubt Raph with all of the fun reactions that he could get from the hothead.

Don and Leo didn’t end up on the wrong side of Mikey’s pranks very often but when they did it was usually something that would specifically get under their skin. Today it was Leo that Mikey had his sights set on.

Yesterday Raph hadn’t made any secret of the fact that he found it amusing that Leo had, had rose petals stuck to his behind. While Mikey may not have teased his mate the way their brother did, he had still found the situation amusing.

It had taken a day but Mikey’s mind had today come up with a way to turn the situation to his advantage. Digging through his craft supplies, Mikey pulled out a bag of feathers and a roll of masking tape.

Cackling with glee, Mikey tore open the bag and started ripping off pieces of tape. Mikey placed the tape on the tips of the feathers and stuck them to his own behind and tail. Once he was finished with his job Mikey had a nicely plumbed, feathered tail.

Once Mikey was satisfied with his work he strutted out of the bedroom to go and find his mate. On his way Mikey had to pass Don’s lab and he could hear the genius giggling as he passed by showing that at least one of his brothers appreciated his work.

Mikey quickly found his lover in the dojo sparring with Raph. With a wide smile plastered on his face, Mikey walked across the room making a show of it, and plopped down on Raph’s weight bench as he watched his two oldest brothers.

He didn’t have much to watch however. Mikey had barely sat down when he was confronted with two confused brothers.

“What on earth are you doing Mikey?” they both asked in unison.

Mikey smiled back as he swung his feet back and forth. “I’m a mockingbird,” he said proudly.

He watched happily as Leo and Raph exchanged confused glances hoping that the other might have more of a clue as to what was going on.

“How exactly are you a mockingbird Mikey?” Leo asked his mate as he scratched his head, clearly not understanding what was going on.

“Well it’s really simple if you actually stop to think about it,” Mikey explained with a playfully patronizing tone to his voice. “Yesterday you had stuff stuck to your butt and now so do I. That’s how I’m mocking you. The stuff on my butt is a bunch of feathers which is what makes me a bird. See, mockingbird.”

As he talked Mikey stood up, spun around, bent over, and pointed at his bum at the feathers that were stuck there with the tape. Leo’s eyes immediately locked onto the feather covered tail that as his mate said, was mocking him. As soon as the older turtle got Raph out of the dojo, he would be showing his mate just what happened to those that mocked him.


	338. Brilliant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> February 18th - Brilliant

Leo loved his mate. He really did but there were time when he couldn’t help but be amused at what his young lover found upsetting. Yesterday Mikey had decided that he wanted to tease his mate by taping feathers to his rump which turned out not to be the best idea.

In response to the teasing, Leo had responded by plucking each and every one of those feathers off of Mikey’s pert rear so that he could get to the soft flesh underneath that he loved to touch and caress. The one problem was that Mikey hadn’t thought ahead to how the tape being peeled from his skin would feel.

Even though Leo had been as careful as possible when removing the feathers, there was only so much that he could do. By the time that he was done Mikey’s bottom had been beet red. The only thing that they had been able to do was to have Leo rub some lotion on his derrière to help ease the sting.

The pouting had lasted all through the rest of the day and into today. While Leo didn’t like his mate being in pain, he couldn’t help but be amused at Mikey carrying on like this even after the discomfort had gone away.

Right now Mikey was laying on their bed on his plastron so that his butt wouldn’t have to rub against the blankets. Leo was sitting on the side of the bed looking down at his pouting lover. As amusing as Leo found the entire situation, he didn’t just want to leave Mikey alone when he was obviously upset with the entire situation.

“You know that was a pretty clever idea that you had,” Leo said trying to comfort Mikey. “I never would have thought of taping feathers to myself and calling myself a mockingbird.”

“Oh yeah I was freaking brilliant,” Mikey grumbled into the pillow. “I taped feathers to my ass without thinking about how it would feel when it got ripped off. Brilliant Michelangelo like always.”

“I get that it probably stung to have the tape pulled off of you but I also know that it doesn’t hurt enough to last into today. You are brilliant Mikey and nothing will ever change that,” Leo insisted. “We all do things that in retrospect may not have been the smartest but it just makes for something that we can laugh about later on.”

Mikey just stuck his tongue out at Leo before continuing to pout into his pillow. Leo chuckled at his brother’s reaction. Slowly the eldest moved down the bed until he reached the rounded muscles and tail that could get him hot and ready to go in less than a minute when Mikey actually put his mind to it.

Leaning down Leo placed a kiss first on one cheek and then on the other. At the head of the bed Leo could hear Mikey’s breathing hitch as he skimmed his lips over to the sea green tail and kissed that as well.

“If your butt still stings though I supposed that I could kiss and make it all better. Would you like that?” asked Leo.

Mikey’s churr was the only response that he got and it was the only one that he needed.


	339. Pull

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> February 19th - Pull

Leo sighed as he stretched and left his room. It was just a lazy afternoon with not much that needed to be accomplished. Earlier in the day he’d had some chores to do that his father required from all of his sons but those were soon finished.

Now all Leo wanted was to spend some time with his mate. He didn’t have any particular activities in mind. Just time together for the two of them was enough for him. Sure steps took Leo out of his room to the short hallway of the second floor that overlooked the main area of the lair where he could stand to scan his home for his brother.

His eyes immediately set on Mikey within seconds. The younger turtle was busy scurrying around the lair trying to finish up the chores that Master Splinter had assigned to him. Unlike the rest of his brothers who had gotten through theirs quickly almost as soon as they had received the order, Mikey had waited until the last minute as per his usual style.

Leo couldn’t resist the smile pulling at his lips as he watched his mate. It was times like this that reminded Leo of some of the reasons why he was drawn to Mikey in the first place.

The oldest and youngest of Master Splinter’s sons were unquestioningly polar opposites of each other in so many ways. Where Leo was serious, Mikey liked to make jokes. Where Mikey was naturally athletic, Leo had to work hard to gain the same skills.

Leo crossed his arms and leaned against the railing to the upper floor as he watched Mikey work. Part of him was being pulled down to help his lover with his work but he also knew that he couldn’t do that. Even though Leo wanted to help ease his mate’s burden, he also knew that it wasn’t that much work and they all needed to pitch in to keep their house running smoothly.

This knowledge didn’t stop the insatiable need to be near his mate however. It was like no matter what either of them were doing, they would always come back together again. After coming back from his time with the Ancient One, the second one that Leo had gone to find was Mikey.

 

It wasn’t that he cared for Raphael any less, Leo just couldn’t resist the pull that Mikey had on him. The only reason Mikey wasn't the first that Leo went after was because Don and Master Splinter were in more immediate danger. He and Mikey were like two ends of a magnet. Forever pulled together no matter what was between them.

Also like magnets, once they were pulled together they never wanted to let go of one another. They clung to one another tightly and with all of the strength that they had within them. It wasn’t just the strength of their bodies but the strength of their spirits as well. 

Leo’s smile widened as he watched Mikey put away the broom that he had been using as he finished up the last of his chores. Now that his mate had finished with the work that he needed to do Leo didn’t bother trying to resist the pull to his mate any longer.


	340. Swim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> February 20th - Swim

Mikey was a master in the kitchen. That was a fact that was never in dispute within their family. Ever since he was old enough Mikey had always found himself in the kitchen whenever Master Splinter was making dinner and learned to help in any way that he could.

This in turn meant that Mikey ended up being the one that most often made dinner for his family. His brothers also all knew how to cook well enough that they wouldn’t make anyone sick from improperly prepared food. For much of their lives food that was safe enough to eat was something that was precious and they couldn’t chance wasting it.

Right now Leo was the one preparing dinner for the family so as to give Mikey a bit of a break from that particular chore. That didn’t mean that the youngest was just going to hand over the reins to his domain without a second glance.

Instead he had taken to sitting on the counter beside the stove swinging his feet back and forth as he watched Leo work. His brother had decided to make a stew and some vegetables and chunks of beef were swimming away in a pot.

Leaning over Mikey stuck his nose into the steam coming off of the food and took in a big whiff. The low groan from the back of his throat gave all of the indication that Leo needed to know that Mikey approved of his job so far.

“Are you going to take your face away from the steam anytime soon or are you just interested in getting a facial?” Leo teased as Mikey continued to sniff away at the stew.

“It just smells so yummy,” Mikey said as his stomach let out loud rumble.

Leo chuckled as he used some twine to tie together some bay leaves and sprigs of thyme and rosemary. After tossing the herbs into the pot to swim with the rest of the stew Leo leaned in and placed a quick kiss on Mikey’s lips.

“Dinner will be ready soon enough Mikey,” Leo assured the younger turtle while he started cleaning up the mess that he had made. “I need to let everything boil for a while so that all of the flavors can swim and meld together.”

Mikey stuck out his tongue at Leo’s back as he watched his mate start to clean. Sure he could get off the counter and offer to help but why would he do something like that when that very same mate was denying him food, the very sustenance of life?

Not one to give up so easily Mikey continued trying. “Don’t you at least need someone to taste test it for you? I mean you never know how it will turn out unless you taste it. That’s an important part of the cooking process after all to make sure that the food is coming out the way that you expect it too.”

Before Mikey could continue with his plea for food, a spoon was flung over Leo’s should and would have hit the sea green turtle in the face if he had been a second slower. Excitedly Mikey dug the spoon into the stew before jamming the steaming goodness into his mouth. Barely a second later he was spitting it back out again.

“Hot! Hot! Hot!” Mikey yelped as he dove for the sink and ran cold water over his mouth.

“And that is why I wanted you to wait until dinner was ready,” admonished Leo as he worked to clean up the mess that Mikey had just made before turning the burners down to let the stew cool before calling the rest of his family.

Leo may not be the master chef that Mikey was but he could still make a decent meal. Even if some were too impatient to wait for it to actually be ready to eat.


	341. Cherry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> February 21st - Cherry

After the events of last night and trying to eat the stew that Leo had made before it was cool enough, Mikey’s tongue was still tingling. Don had taken a look at it and declared that it was just superficial and would clear up within a day.

That hadn’t been what the youngest had wanted to hear and proceeded to give Leo the silence treatment throughout the day in order to try and guilt trip his mate. He wasn’t quite sure yet what he wanted to get out of the deal but Mikey was certain that he could figure something out by the time Leo came crawling on his hands and knees to him begging for forgiveness.

Leo had taken all of this in stride and used the quiet time to practice, meditate, and to stop by April and Casey’s apartment to ask if one of them could get some ice cream that he could bring back to the lair to not only improve Mikey’s mood but to also sooth his burned tongue.

It didn’t take very long to procure the desired treat and to make his way home with it. Leo spent just enough time in the kitchen to make a sundae complete with a cherry gracing the top. Once that task was finished he took the bowl and made his way up to the room that he shared with Mikey knowing exactly where his mate would be keeping himself.

As expected Mikey was sitting on the bed propped up by pillows reading one of his comics that he had read a million times before. When the door opened however Mikey looked up and saw not only his mate standing there but the bowl that he had in his hands.

“A treat for you my love,” Leo said as he presented the ice cream to Mikey with a flourish. “An ice cream sundae with a cherry on top.”

Eyes brightening towards Leo for the first time that day, Mikey reached out and took the bowl from Leo’s hands.

“Thank you Leo,” Mikey said, knowing that he had been a pain throughout the day and really didn’t deserve the treat.

“You’re welcome Mikey. I like doing things like this for you,” replied Leo knowing what Mikey was thinking, seeing it written all over his face. “I like being able to make you smile and if a simple bowl of ice cream with cherries can do that than it’s the least that I can do.”

Mikey smiled happily as he began shoveling the ice cream into his mouth, soothing the irritation on his tongue from before. Leo just shook his head and smirked as he drew a finger through Mikey’s dessert and brought it up to his mouth to suck on.

Mikey’s eyes zeroed in on the forest green finger disappearing into Leo’s mouth. With a pop Leo pulled his finger out of his mouth and reached out to steal the cherry from the top of the sundae and popped that into his mouth. After a minute of working, Leo stuck out his tongue and showed off a perfectly tied knot made out of the cherry stem.

“I’ve been practicing,” churred Leo.

The younger turtle had been so focused on the display that he didn’t even notice that the ice cream on his spoon was melting until it dripped off and landed on his plastron. Quickly Mikey reached for the box of tissues to try and clean up the mess but Leo’s hand on his wrist stopped him.

“Allow me,” Leo said in a guttural tone. “If I can use my tongue to tie a knot in a cherry stem, imagine what else I can do with it.”

With that Leo lowered his head to lick up the ice cream that had spilled onto Mikey’s plastron before moving his head south. Mikey for his part spread his legs wider to give Leo more room as he let out his own churr. He couldn’t wait to see what Leo could do with a tongue that could tie knots in cherry stems.


	342. Walls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> February 22nd - Walls

Mikey was laying in Leo’s arms feeling more relaxed than he could remember being in quite a while. It was nice just getting to relax with his lover with no plans ahead of them and nothing that they had to worry about getting up and doing. They could spend the whole day laying together in bed if they really wanted to.

As they cuddled together Mikey leaned his head over and nuzzled at Leo’s cheek receiving a nuzzle in return. It was times like this when they just got to be together, enjoying each other’s presence and loving each other in such simple yet tender ways, that they both loved the best.

There was nowhere else on Earth that Mikey would rather be in this moment than right where he was. Not only did he feel the safest when he was cocooned in Leo’s embrace but it was also one of the places where he was the happiest.

It wasn’t that long ago that Mikey’s energy and imagination was so great that it was hard for him to keep it all contained within the walls of their home. He still had great amounts of both energy and imagination but it didn’t seem as overwhelming anymore.

While Raph was the most vocal about going stir crazy when cooped up within their home and not being able to travel topside as he pleased, he certainly wasn’t the only one that felt that way. Mikey shared in that need to be able to run free as well.

Sometimes to the youngest it felt like the very walls of their home were closing in around him, stifling any chance that he had of escaping. It was like he would never be able to be free to spread his wings and to try and make his own mark on the world and there was nothing that he could do about it.

Ever since Mikey had decided to share his life with Leonardo as more than just brothers his restlessness had begun to feel more bearable. The walls were no longer closing in on him and he felt more free than he had ever felt in the past.

With Leo by his side Mikey felt like the whole word was open to him. Not only had his lover encouraged him in his endeavors such as being the Turtle Titan and publishing his own comic series but he had made home life more manageable as well.

Mikey no longer felt like he was facing all of his problems by himself. Sure he had always known that his brothers and father were there when he needed them but it was different having Leo there on such a more personal and intimate level.

Twisting his head so that he could look directly into Leo’s eyes, Mikey allowed himself to get lost in his lover’s gaze. The smile on Leo’s face matched the one on Mikey’s own lips. With a soft giggle the youngest leaned forward and rubbed his nose against his mate’s before pulling away. Together with Leo, Mikey didn’t notice the walls around him anymore.


	343. Stutter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> February 23rd - Stutter

Living below the streets in the sewers meant that the small mutant family had to go without some of the luxuries that most humans took for granted. Lights and heat were things that the boys had not always grown up with and fought to keep running in their home.

Unfortunately some of the luxuries that they had come to have in their home could be difficult to keeping running if not taken care of. Mikey was finding that out at the moment much to his displeasure.

All the youngest had wanted was to just take a simple shower to wash off the grime of the day. While there was enough clean water moving through the system of pipes that Don had engineered, that wasn’t doing the sea green turtle much good.

Mikey had reached out to turn the knob in the shower that would turn on the hot water that would drench him in its relaxing spray only to be drenched in freezing cold water instead. A shriek issued from his mouth as he scrambled to turn off the frigid water that was already beginning to make his hands tremble.

As fast as he was able to turn off the water, it wasn’t fast enough to keep his body from being completely drenched. Shaking slightly, Mikey climbed out of the shower stall and grabbed his towel to try to not only dry off but to warm himself back up.

Mikey tossed the towel to the side angrily as he stomped out of the bathroom and towards Don’s lab still dripping wet. Not only was Don the handyman of the lair when it came to stuff like this but right now Mikey was also placing the blame for the water being cold squarely at the feet of both Don and Raph.

If they were going to shower together and claim that they were doing so in order to save on the water, the least that they could do was not use up all of the hot water that other members of the family might want to use if they were to take their own showers.

As he was stomping to the lab Mikey ran directly into Leo, too upset to pay attention to anything going on around him.

“Mikey are you okay?” Leo asked, resting his hands on Mikey’s shoulders and noticing just how cold the skin felt and the slight trembling under his fingers.

“N-n-no,” Mikey stuttered. “D-Don and R-R-Raph to-o-ok all o-of the ho-o-o-t water in the sh-sh-o-ower. It, it was so-o-o c-c-o-old.

Leo frowned at Mikey’s obvious plight and immediately pulled him into a hug. Rapidly the leader rubbed his hands up and down Mikey’s arms and shell to try and help his mate warm back up. As turtles they were quite susceptible to the cold.

“We’ll talk to them later about using all of the hot water but for right now lets focus on getting you all warmed back up before you catch a cold,” Leo suggested as he steered Mikey towards their bedroom. “I know a few ways that will get you feeling all nice and warm again.”


	344. Loyalty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> February 24th - Loyalty

Leo loved all of his brothers. His family was his world and he would do anything for them. As much as Leo cared for both Raph and Don, Mikey had a special place in Leo’s heart as his mate and therefore had earned a certain amount of loyalty because of it.

Yesterday Raph and Don had taken a shower together and ended up using up all of the hot water. They hadn’t bothered to tell anyone about that however and when Mikey had gone to take his own shower he had ended up being drenched in freezing cold water.

When Leo had run into his cold mate, Mikey had been trembling and stuttering from the temperature of the water and it had taken a while for the two of them to get the younger turtle warmed back up. Not that they hadn’t had fun working on it though.

Just because they had enjoyed getting nice and warm again didn’t mean that Leo was going to let his brothers get away with causing that discomfort to his mate in the first place. Right now they were in the middle of practice and for Leo, this was as good of a time as any to make his point.

Master Splinter had just announced that they would be sparring and Leo saw this as the perfect opportunity to give his two middle brothers a little payback. Raph was the first one on that list as they faced one another across the sparring mat as they waited for Master Splinter to give the signal to begin.

The moment the spar started Leo charged at his brother, surprising him since leaping immediately in was usually Raph’s tactic. Raph was unprepared for such a deviation in Leo’s fighting style and was pushed back to the edge of the mat before he was able to regroup and try to push back.

Raph’s effort wasn’t enough though as Leo proceeded to push Raph just to the brink of defeat before pulling back over and over again before finally clinching his victory by pinning him to the floor in the most uncomfortable position that he could manage.

When Master Splinter finally ordered Leo to rise and release his hold on his brother, Leo made sure to make eye contact with Don. A wicked smile spread across Leo’s face as he saw his brainy brother visibly gulp as he crossed the room so that he could begin his spar against his leader.

As soon as they began, Leo came out of the gate strong just as he had done with Raph. Having watched the previous fight, Don was able to better defend himself. In the end though he met the same fate as Raph had and was thoroughly thumped in the spar.

Over on the sidelines Mikey was having a grand time watching Leo teach his brothers a lesson about what happened when one of them was mean to him. He loved the loyalty that Leo had to him and knew that if the situation was reversed he would be doing the same thing. Right now though Mikey was just happy to sit back and watch.


	345. Big

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> February 25th - Big

There were only a handful of things that could make Leo stand up straight and walk around feeling more than a little prideful. Mikey was absolutely at the top of that list as far as the young leader was concerned.

Yesterday during practice Leo had used his considerable strength and skills to put both Raph and Don in their place after they had taken all of the hot water before Mikey had a chance to get his own shower. He knew that the reasoning was somewhat petty but Leo didn’t let that stop him from showing off.

It had felt good to get a chance to assert his dominance over his brothers and to show off to his mate. Proving himself as a strong mate and alpha turtle wasn’t something that Leo normally felt the need to do but occasionally those instincts did rear up.

The more human part of Leo sometimes felt as though he should be able to control those instincts better and not give in to the animal side of his nature. One look at Mikey during those times when his animal instincts were ruling his body was all it took for Leo to stop caring about what he thought that he should or shouldn’t be doing.

The way that Mikey stared at him yesterday while he sparred made Leo feel larger than life. He felt like he was on top of the world and nothing could knock him down. As long as Mikey kept looking him the way he had yesterday and the way he was looking at the leader right now, Leo would never stop taking pride in his strength and larger stature.

Right now Leo was hovering above his mate driving himself deeply into Mikey’s willing body, marking the smaller turtle as his own. Even after so much time had passed since practice yesterday, Leo was still caught up in the heady hormone cocktail mix of testosterone and adrenaline and was acting in accordance to his turtle heritage to take possession of his mate so there would be no question as to who he belonged to.

Once they had finished with their coupling, Leo left himself buried deep inside Mikey’s body as they clutched at each other, panting to regain their breaths. Slowly their bodies began to cool down but they continued to hold onto each other as though their lives depended on it.

Leo felt a deep sense of pride as he held Mikey close to him. In this position it was easy for him to feel how much bigger he was in comparison to his lover. Leo knew that Mikey was a highly trained ninja and had the capability of taking care of himself but right here in this moment it felt like Mikey was so small and vulnerable in his arms.

This is turn just made Leo feel even bigger knowing that sometimes he was all that stood in between his mate and danger and his strength was what kept them both safe and sound. These were things Leo just couldn’t even begin to put into words but the way that Mikey was looking at him right now said that he didn’t have to. His lover already knew.


	346. Silk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> February 26th - Silk

Mikey wasn’t completely sure what had been up with Leo the past few days. Ever since he had gotten soaked with cold water in the shower, Mikey had noticed that Leo had been very attentive to him. He wouldn’t have been surprised if it had simply been making sure that he didn’t get sick but it had been more than that.

The day after Mikey had gotten a cold shower, Leo had proceeded to trounce both Don and Raph during practice. While Mikey had great fun watching the show he also knew it wasn’t like Leo to let his emotions get the better of him like that.

Yesterday Leo had taken great care to mark him over and over again. Not that Mikey was actually complaining about that. His rump was a bit sore but in a good way and he would never turn Leo down for nookie. What stood out to Mikey was the fact that Leo wasn’t typically that overpowering when it came to their sex life. Sure they both immensely enjoyed making love but this was going beyond their norm.

It was like the older turtle was trying to prove to Mikey just how good of a mate and lover he could be. This was odd to the youngest because he already knew just how amazing Leo was. There was no doubt in Mikey’s mind that Leo was incredible and had no need to prove himself to him. 

On the other hand, Mikey knew that Leo had a lot of pressure on him as the leader. There has been more than one occasion in the past where Leo had been told to lighten up and relax. As far as Mikey was concerned, if Leo doting on his mate was his way of relaxing in his position as leader than Mikey wasn’t above going along with it and possibly taking as much advantage as he could get. It was just in his nature as the baby of the family.

The first thing that Mikey was going to have to do if he wanted to see how much he could get away with, with Leo was to think of an idea. If he had nothing to request of his lover than there was no point in even bothering with the experiment. Glancing around the room, Mikey’s eyes landed on the television set and an idea sprang to mind.

Smiling widely with glee, Mikey marched off to the dojo knowing just where to find his mate in order to make his request and see how far he could push Leo in his current mood. When he poked his head into the dojo Mikey saw Leo running through forms with his katanas and covered with a light sheen of sweat.

After taking a moment to enjoy the sight, Mikey sauntered into the room. “Leeooo,” Mikey called out, his voice silky and sweet. “There’s a monster movie marathon on tonight and I wanted to know if you had any problem if I didn’t come to bed until late. I promise to try not to wake you up.”

Leo paused in thought knowing that particular tone of voice. Whenever Mikey tried to make a request that he didn’t think Leo would like, he always tried to make his voice silky smooth as though that would help. Right now the eldest was feeling in a good mood and was willing to compromise with his mate.

“I have no problem with you staying up to watch your monster movies Mikey,” Leo replied, his voice just as silky as Mikey’s had been. “Remember though, you still have practice in the morning regardless. Do you want me to stay up with you to hold you in case you get scared?”

The way Leo phrased his last question left no doubt in Mikey’s mind that holding him wasn’t the only thing that Leo had planned but he couldn’t bring himself to really care. Instead he nodded his head rapidly. He might not have been able to take advantage of Leo but he was still going to get exactly what he wanted.


	347. Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> February 27th - Magic

Short, sharp breaths escaped Leo’s lips as he mercilessly beat at the punching bag hanging in the dojo. The leader was more than a little annoyed at the moment for multiple reasons and they all bothered him equally.

It had all started out when Mikey left the lair to go and pick up the pizza that they had ordered for dinner. Leo had offered to accompany him on the trip but Mikey had turned him down saying that he could handle a couple of pizza boxes.

Leo had acquiesced to his mate and gone to take a shower. When he had gotten out of the shower however Leo had found that Mikey hadn’t gone topside alone. Instead according to Master Splinter, Raph had gone with him to make sure that he didn’t get into any trouble.

This made Leo feel like Raph was challenging his ability to look after his own mate, like he wasn’t man enough to take care of what was his. These very feelings of annoyance however were also annoying Leo. Not only did Leo know that Mikey didn’t need someone looking after him to make sure that he was safe, he also knew that Raph was perfectly happy with Don and would never try to take Mikey from him.

This war inside of him of what he knew and what he felt was driving Leo crazy. He had hoped that the physical activity of working with the punching bag would help him to center his thoughts but it had only led the eldest to become more irritated.

Giving up the fruitless pursuit, Leo turned himself to seek out of last remaining brother in the lair and the one most likely to be able to help him. Leo eventually found Don seated in his lab working with a bunch of gears, what looked like a mini camera, and a remote controlled car.

“Hey Don, can I talk to you for a minute?” Leo asked as he walked into the lab and closed the door behind himself.

Don glanced up from where he was sitting and pulled off the goggles that he had been wearing so he could see Leo more clearly. It wasn’t often that Leo approached him like this to talk but in the past it had usually been about something serious and Don had no reason to believe this time would be any different.

“What can I help you with Leo?” questioned Don.

“I need to know if there is something wrong with me,” Leo said without mincing words. “I’ve been feeling very strange lately. I’ve been very possessive and protective of Mikey, more so than usual and these past few days it’s like I can’t get enough of him. Every night we’ve been together and not just once but multiple times.”

Don sat quietly and listened to everything that Leo had to say. Normally they both kept their private lives with their mates private but right now Leo was coming to speak to the doctor of the family, not his brother, and Don was able to keep those parts of himself separate.

“At what point did you notice these changes?” Don asked needing as much information as he could get.

Leo walked across the room as he answered his brother as best as he could. “It started the day Mikey got the cold shower. Logically it wasn’t that big of a deal but I felt this irresistible need to defend him and make sure that you and Raph knew to never bother him ever again. Hearing that Raph went with Mikey to go get dinner tonight instead of me pissed me off more than it should because logically I know that Raph is not going to do anything to him but I can’t help but be irrationally angry about it.

“At about that same time it became so hard to keep my hands off of Mikey. It was like either everything he did turns me on or I feel like I have to be with him so that everyone knows that he is with me. What’s wrong with me Don?”

The desperation in Leo’s voice was clear for both of them to hear. It didn’t stop the agitation that Leo was feeling as he continued to pace back and forth across the room, being careful not to disturb anything that Don had set up. Don for his part sat in his chair and mused over what he had just learned.

“I think,” Don said carefully, “that you might be experiencing what is in layman's term is known as mating season since you and Mikey are a couple. It would explain everything you just told me that you have been experiencing.”

“Well than why haven’t I felt like this in the past?” Leo asked as he paced around the lab needing answers to what was going on with him. “Mikey and I became a couple last March which would have been during mating season but I wasn’t like this then.”

“Well were the two of you sexually active during this time last year?” Don replied while keeping his calm. He knew that it wouldn’t help either of them if he got as worked up as Leo was.

At that question Leo paused in his steps and a light flush covered his face. “No we didn’t. We waited to build up our relationship first. Get to know each other as romantic partners instead of just brothers before moving onto that next step you know.”

Don smiled while nodding in understanding. “Raph and I did the same,” he said softly. “You have to understand though, mating season isn’t just a magic switch that turns your instincts on and your higher thought processes off. It merely increases your instinctual and hormonal drives.”

“So you mean mating season isn’t just a time when your hormones go wild and you have sex like crazy?” Leo questioned, wanting to be sure that he understood Don correctly.

Don just chuckled at Leo’s question. “No you don’t have sex like crazy during mating season,” he assured his brother. “Your sex drive will be increased yes because your body is telling you to pass on your genes and procreate but it’s not a magic pill. It’s just a chemical response. You’ll be a bit more possessive of Mikey because if you were turtles in the wild you wouldn’t want to risk someone stealing your mate and procreating with them.”

Leo thought over everything that Don had just told him. It made sense when he thought about it. He wasn’t sure whether he liked the explanation that his instincts were running amok but so far there had been no ill effects and as long as it didn’t put anyone in danger and Mikey was happy with it, Leo supposed that he could make the best of the situation.


	348. Adrenaline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> February 28th - Adrenaline

Going on patrol of the city was something that they boys had done since they were both old enough and skilled enough. It was something that had become a part of their lives for the past few years and it was a part that they all enjoyed.

It was a way for all of them to get out of their house and stretch their legs while doing some good for the city that they lived in and loved. After his talk with Don yesterday, Leo wasn’t sure if they should go out now though.

After hearing that he was probably going into mating season and knowing how possessive he was with Mikey with his own brothers, Leo wasn’t sure that he could remain completely impartial in regards to his mate’s safety. At the urging of all of his younger brothers, Leo eventually relented and they all prepared themselves to head up to the city up above.

For the most part their travel above the city was uneventful. They came across a few simple crimes. Two muggings, a carjacking, and a case of petty vandalism was all they found and stopped within the first three hours that they were patrolling.

Don had just started a game of ninja tag since there wasn’t much to do in terms of crime when they were rudely interrupted by some very unwelcome guests. Before the boys had made it very far, they quickly surrounded by a command of Foot ninjas. There weren’t so many that they were in immediate danger but still enough to pose a challenge to the turtles.

The moment their enemies appeared out of the blue, Leo immediately moved to place himself next to Mikey’s side so that he could watch his mate’s back. There was no way that he was going to let any of the Foot bastards get anywhere near Mikey.

With no warning the battle began with both sides charging at one another. The boys spread out enough that they wouldn’t be in each other’s way as they fought but tried to stay close enough together that they could watch each others’ backs as they had been trained to do.

Turning his katanas into a tornado of steel, Leo worked his way through the swarm in front of him so that he could protect both himself and his family. The younger three turtles fought with just as much ferocity and skill in making their way through their enemies.

After ten minutes of fight Leo was able to clear enough space around him that he could cast a glance around the rooftop to check on how his brothers were doing. The sight that met his eyes was enough the freeze the blood in his veins.

Across the roof he could see two of his brothers in grave danger. Mikey was perched on the edge of the roof leaning too far back in order to avoid the slice of a Foot’s blade and was quite clearly about to fall. At the same time Leo could see that Don had his bo trapped defending himself from one ninja while another raised a sword to take off his head.

Raph was too far away to be of any help to either of their younger brothers and Leo was only close enough to save one of them. It was as though time was standing for Leo. He could see everything as though it were happening in slow motion and knew he only had a moment to choose what to do or he would lose both brothers.

It was clear to see that Don would die if he didn’t get help immediately. There was nowhere for him to move and he was trapped. On the other hand Mikey was in danger of falling off of the roof and if he wasn’t able to stop his fall, would surely perish from the landing. Every fiber of his being called out to Leo to go after his mate and protect him from certain peril. In the time between one moment and the next, Leo made his decision.

Adrenaline flooded through Leo’s system as he rushed across the roof and caught the ninja’s sword that was heading straight for Don’s neck with his katana halting the killing blow. A growl of rage issued from Leo’s throat as he used his second katana to slice deeply into the ninja’s side to take him out of the fight and warn him away from coming after any of his brothers ever again.

For a moment Leo’s eyes flickered past the enemy over to where Mikey had been standing and saw the roof was now empty. Inside his heart was breaking but he had to make sure that Don was safe before he could leave his side and check on his lover.

With a jerk, Don was able to wrench his bo free and yelled a warning to Leo before spinning around and knocking down all of the Foot around them. With one last glance to make sure that Don was all right and seeing Raph coming to Don’s aid, Leo ran to the other side of the roof as fast as his feet would carry him.

As soon as he got to the edge he dropped to his knees and looked over to see where Mikey had landed. Ten feet below them Leo could see Mikey hanging from a clothesline by one nunchuck that had wrapped around the line a few times.

For the first time since seeing his mate about to fall, Leo heaved a sigh of relief and reached out a hand to help Mikey up as he used the clothesline to swing himself up the distance separating them. As Leo grasped Mikey by the hand and pulled him back to his side he could feel the adrenaline in his blood was still thrumming but the panic was fading away.

Turning around they could see that Don and Raph had finished up with the last of the Foot and the remaining members were running away with their tails between their legs. With a signal from Leo all of them joined up together again and began to head back home. They’d had enough excitement for one night.


	349. Drowning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> March 1st - Drowning

There was a reason that Master Splinter had chosen Leo to be the leader of his brothers once they became a team of ninjas. He had the ability to set aside his own wants and desires for the greater good. He could see two steps ahead in an enemy’s plan so that he could find an effective counter to it. He had the dedication to do whatever it took to bring his family home safe.

There were so many qualities that made Leo a good leader. Not the least of those qualities was Leo’s ability to separate his personal feelings from what needed to be done for the good of the clan as a whole. Last night that particular quality had come under fire and in the end Leo had passed successfully.

The leader had been forced to choose between helping two of his brothers in the middle of battle. Donatello needed immediate help or would literally lose his head. On the other hand Michelangelo was in grave danger though stood a better chance of surviving but he was also Leo’s mate.

In the end Leo had chosen to rescue Don as he should have and they were all able to return home safely. It was this choice that was currently eating away inside of Leo right now. He knew that he had done the right thing in choosing to save Don but the fact that he had left Mikey in such a perilous situation was beginning to cause Leo to drown in guilt.

When he had taken Mikey as his mate he had promised to love and take care of him with everything that he had. Last night he hadn’t done that. Mikey had been forced to save himself because Leo had chosen to save another brother instead. Knowing that he had done the right thing wasn’t enough to help him right now.

As Leo sat in the dojo surrounded by candles trying to work his way through his emotions, Mikey stood in the doorway watching him. The youngest knew how Leo thought and exactly what would be on the leader’s mind right now.

Softly Mikey made his way across the room and sat down next to Leo making sure to avoid the flames that flickered on the tops of the candles. Leaning against Leo’s side, Mikey wrapped his arms around Leo’s shoulders and held onto him tightly.

“It’s okay Leo,” Mikey whispered firmly. “It’s okay.”

“No it isn’t,” Leo replied with his eyes scrunched closed, unable to look at Mikey at the moment. “I know that Don needed help but I still should have found a way to help you to. You’re my mate. I promised to protect you and I didn’t do that last night. I wasn’t there when you needed me the most.”

Mikey unwound his arms so he could cup Leo’s face with his hands and force his lover to look at him.

“You did the right thing Leo,” Mikey said adamantly. “Don needed your help more than I did and you trusted that I could take care of myself in that moment and I did. There is nothing to be gained from you beating yourself up over this. You did the right thing. I knew when I entered this relationship that you were the leader and there would be times that you would have to make hard decisions and you were faced with one last night and I don’t hold that against you. Do you hear me Leonardo Hamato?”

Leo blinked away tears that were forming in the corners of his eyes as he brought his hands up to Mikey’s and pulled them down to place a kiss on each palm.

“I hear you Michelangelo,” Leo whispered. “Thank you. You always seem to know just what to say.”

Mikey smiled as he saw the darkness leaving Leo’s eyes. “Whenever you need to hear that again just let me know and I’ll remind you,” replied Mikey as he leaned in to place a soft kiss on Leo’s lips, giving the comfort he knew Leo so desperately needed.


	350. Strawberries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> March 2nd - Strawberries

It is said that time heals all wounds and Leo considered that true for himself. The turmoil that he had been feeling over choosing to save Don before Mikey had faded away after some time of working through the issue and receiving Mikey’s support and comfort.

Knowing that his mate wasn’t holding a grudge against him went a long way towards helping Leo find peace within himself and he wanted to do something special for Mikey to show his appreciation. It took a bit of thought but eventually Leo came up with an idea though there was one thing that he would need to purchase first.

By the time to head off to bed rolled around, Leo was ready to give Mikey his gift. The leader was the first to make it to the bedroom and was able to take that time to get everything set up just right. When Mikey finally walked into the room he paused in his steps when he saw the sight in front of him.

Leo was laying on his side of the bed facing the doorway. He wasn’t wearing any of his gear. The only thing that he had on was his mask which had been pulled down to hang loosely around his neck. Mikey swallowed dryly as what he found to be a very enticing sight.

“You might want to close the door or we’re going to be giving our family a show they might not want to see,” Leo warned with a purr in his voice.

Mikey blinked once as he came out of his stupor and immediately went to follow Leo’s direction. The moment the door was closed behind him Mikey nearly flew across the room as he jumped onto the bed next to his lover.

“I wanted to thank you for helping me yesterday so I got something for you,” Leo said as he reached beneath the pillow under his head and pulled out a red tube.

Mikey eagerly grabbed at the bottle that he was easily able to identify as lube. It didn’t look like the normal stuff that they used however so he wanted to take a closer look at it first.

“Tastes like real strawberries,” Mikey read off of the label wrinkling his nose. “What’s the point of flavored lube? It’s not like we’re going to be eating it. If I was going to blow you I’d rather taste you and I’m certainly not giving you one after you’ve been in my ass.”

Leo chuckled at the face that Mikey was making. “So does that mean you don’t want to use it to top me tonight just because the lube is strawberry flavored?” Leo asked cheekily.

Mikey’s eyes flashed up from the tube in his hands to Leo’s face and could see the serious expression on his face. Once he realized exactly what Leo meant Mikey surged down and placed a deep kiss on Leo’s lips leaving both of them breathless.

“I am so going to rock your world tonight,” Mikey promised as he came back up for air. “Flavored lube or not.”


	351. Piano

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> March 3rd - Piano

Inspiration is a fickle mistress and Mikey had learned to answer the siren’s call of his muse or risk losing the fresh wonder of a new idea. Shortly after finishing breakfast Mikey had been hit with an idea for a new painting and he had been working on it ever since.

Lunchtime had come and gone already and Leo could tell that his mate wasn’t going to be coming out of their room for food any time soon. Leo couldn’t help but be slightly disappointed with this development. He really enjoyed spending time with Mikey and on days like this when they didn’t have practice they had the whole day to do as they pleased together.

Leo knew how important Mikey’s art was to him and wouldn’t dream of interrupting that time. He knew that he wouldn’t like it if Mikey were to disturb the time he took to meditate and so had the same respect for Mikey’s time.

Just because Leo wouldn’t pull Mikey away just so that they could do something together didn’t mean that they couldn’t spend time in one another’s company. With that in mind Leo made his way into the bedroom that he shared with his lover quietly so as not to distract him.

Mikey was currently seated on the floor in the middle of the room with his supplies scattered around himself. Papers with the first few drafts were crumpled into balls on the floor, two pencils were clenched between Mikey’s teeth, and countless cans of paint lay before and to each of Mikey’s sides as he balanced a canvas on his lap.

Going to his desk Leo pulled out an old CD player that he had, put on his headphones, pulled his pillow off of the bed, and laid down on the floor next to Mikey. Using the pillow to prop up his head so he wouldn’t be uncomfortable, Leo allowed the soothing melody of a piano flood over him as he watched Mikey work.

A scene Leo didn’t recognize was slowly coming to life on the canvas in Mikey’s hands. There were still parts that were white with pencil lines sketched in but more and more spaces were being covering in the paint that was on the floor. Mikey wasn’t even looking down at the paint as he dipped his brush into multiple cans in order to get just the right shades that he wanted to bring out just the right shadows and pinpoints of light.

From Leo’s perspective it was as though Mikey was moving in time with the notes of the piano that were echoing through his headphones and maybe he was considering the room was so quiet that the younger turtle could probably hear the music as well. Sea green hands nearly flew during each of the up tempos and slowed down to work in the tiny details when the piano issued its softer notes.

After a few minutes they both fell into a trance with Mikey painting and Leo watching. Time flew by with neither of them being any the wiser. Eventually Mikey dropped his brush into a can of water and held up the canvas to admire the alien forest that he had completed.

“It’s beautiful Mikey,” Leo complimented as he also admired the art.

“Thank you,” Mikey replied. “It was nice working with the piano in the background. We should do this more often.”

“I think that could be arranged,” Leo said as he sat up so that he could help Mikey begin to clean up their room while the painting dried.


	352. Mud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> March 4th - Mud

Chores were something that no teenager could avoid. Even if those teenagers were mutant ninja turtles. Some things were universally true in life and that was one of them. Whether one was a human or mutant turtle, rooms needed to be cleaned, dishes required washing, and trash needed to be taken out to the dump.

Some of the chores that the boys had to do were less desirable than others. As such Master Splinter had them on a rotating schedule so that one of the boys wasn’t stuck with the worst week after week. It also meant that the worst chores could be used as punishment when it was merited.

Today no chore was assigned due to punishments but it was still Mikey’s turn to take their trash out to the junkyard. This was a task that none of the boys liked doing. Having grown up with so little, they knew how to use the most of every item they had which meant that anything that they threw away truly couldn’t be used and usually smelled terrible.

Mikey grumbled under his breath as he dragged two large bags filled with trash behind him as he trudged down the sewers tunnels behind his brothers. Don had decided that if Mikey had to take the trash to the junkyard anyway they might as well all go with him and turn the trip into a scavenging hunt to gather as many useful items as they could find.

“This stinks,” Mikey complained, unable to keep his unhappiness about his chore to himself.

“It’s your turn to take the trash out Mikey so deal with it,” Raph shot back without even turning around to face his brother. “You had no problem leaving the bathroom in shambles for me to clean and I can tell you that was no bed of roses so you’re not getting any sympathy from me.”

Mikey stuck his tongue out at his brother but other than that kept his mouth shut. He knew that Raph had a point but he wasn’t about to admit that to his older brother. Leo and Don both wisely kept themselves out of the conversation knowing that any addition they might make could only make things worse.

The rest of the walk to the junkyard was completed in comfortable silence. After checking to make sure that the coast was clear, the boys left the safety of the tunnels and began to wander amongst the large junk piles.

Mikey immediately headed over to the side yard where they would dump their trash so that no one would notice the unaccounted for addition. The piles were already quite high and Mikey had to really heave the first bag to get it high enough so that it wouldn’t fall back down.

The second toss didn’t go as smoothly. The ground underneath his feet had softened up with the warming temperatures and the melting snow had created a muddy mix. The force Mikey put behind the toss threw off his balance and sent him toppling down onto the mud covered ground.

Barking laughter sounded out behind Mikey and he turned his head to see Raph doubled over. Not one to let Raph get the last laugh, Mikey gathered up a handful of the mud and flung it straight at his brother and hit him straight in the face. Raph stopped laughing immediately and just stared at his younger brother. All of them may have been clean when they left their home but none of them would be able to say the same thing when they went back.


	353. Wild Card

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> March 5th - Wild Card

Leo was very quiet as he moved through the lair on his way down to the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea. Normally when he was sneaking around it was because he was practicing his ninja skills either because Master Splinter had advised it or simply because he was in the mood for it. That was not the case today.

Right now Leo wanted to do his best to try and avoid Raph. Ever since they had been in their respective relationships with Mikey and Don the arguments between the two of them had greatly diminished to being almost none existent. They were still brothers so they did occur and Leo preferred that the one they were having right now not escalate.

Yesterday while the four of them were at the junkyard Mikey had fallen in the mud and thrown some of it at Raph when the red banded turtle started laughing at him. That had in turn started a mud flinging war between the four of them leaving them all more than a little dirty.

The thing that had turned it from harmless fun for Raph which could easily be brushed off into something to hold a grudge over was the mud that made its way into his mouth and other uncomfortable places. Since Mikey had been the first one to throw the mud he was in the doghouse with Raph and so to was Leo for sticking by his mate’s side in the claim that it wasn’t a big deal.

As far as the eldest was concerned, it wasn’t a big deal. The dirt had easily been washed away and by the sound of things Raph hadn’t been too upset about Don helping him get clean in their shower together. Holding a grudge over something so simple was silly to the leader but he was trying to keep the peace and telling that to Raph would be counterproductive.

The all knew how Mikey was. The youngest’s imagination could run a mile a minute and could take an unexpected turn at a moment’s notice. Sometimes those crazy detours and thoughts could land them in trouble or blow situations out of proportion. The times that they worked however, they really worked and could save their bacon and had done so on more than one occasion.

He was truly the wild card of their team. Leo knew that he himself was a rock. As the leader he had to be strong for his brothers to make sure that they were safe while they travelled topside. Raph was not only a strong wall of muscles be fiercely loyal to their family and would never let anything sway him from that. Don was always lurking in the background making sure that they were all whole and in one piece no matter what happened.

They all had layers to themselves but Mikey seemed to embody that even more than the rest of them. He could bend and adapt to just about anything that he needed to be. He was a clown to make them smile, a fierce ninja in battle, a caring lover in the bedroom. Mikey was a true wild card and Leo wouldn’t have him any other way.


	354. Hanged Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> March 6th - Hanged Man

Mikey was used to being on Raph’s bad side from one prank or another. This in and of itself wasn’t new to him. He’d had lots of practice in the past. For some reason that past experience wasn’t helping out as much as it had in the past.

The biggest difference that Mikey was experiencing was the fact that normally when he had invited Raph’s ire, it had been intentional. This time though it had been just a spur of the moment actions to throw mud at Raph to get him to stop laughing at him but the result was Raph out for his blood.

The thing that Mikey felt the worst about was having dragged Leo into the mess when his lover came to his defense. As much as Mikey appreciated having Leo on his side, he equally hated seeing Leo and Raph at odds with one another after their relationship had improved so much and he hated even more being the cause of that friction.

After thinking about the situation for a few hours, Mikey decided that there was only one resource left open to him that could end all of this with minimal bloodshed so that he could actually come out of this experience alive.

As quiet as a mouse, Mikey snuck out of his room and crept downstairs doing everything he could not to be noticed until he reached the door to Don’s lab. Pressing his ear to the door, Mikey closed his eyes and listened very carefully to determine if Don was alone in his lab or not. After a minute of only hearing typing on the keyboard Mikey figured that it was safe to enter.

The quiet click of the latch releasing was the only sound that heralded Mikey’s arrival in Don’s personal sanctuary. It was enough however to gain Don’s immediate attention as none of his brothers ever attempted to come in that quietly unless they were trying not to be noticed which usually meant they needed to be noticed even more.

Don spun around in his chair and faced the doorway where Mikey was standing sheepishly. “What can I do for you today?” Don asked dryly.

“I was hoping that you could help with Raph,” Mikey said jumping right into the heart of the matter. “If you don’t do something soon I’m going to be a dead man. He’ll hang me from the rafters. You have to do something to help me.”

“And why exactly should I do that? You were the one to fire the first shot if I remember correctly,” Don said prying for more information.

Mikey sighed knowing that Don wasn’t wrong. “I didn’t mean that it would turn into all of this,” Mikey complained exasperatedly. “The problem is that it isn’t just affecting me and Raph. Leo is getting caught in the middle and he doesn’t deserve that. I’m asking for your help for Leo’s sake.”

Don stared at his younger brother and Mikey stared back trying to show just how serious he was about the situation. A minute of silence passed between them before Don nodded.

“I’ll help. I can get Raph to back off,” agree Don.

“Thank you Donnie,” Mikey exclaimed as he jumped forward and pulled Don into a giant hug. “You’re the best.”

Releasing Don so that he could go talk to Raph, Mikey happily bounced out of the lab to go and find Leo. They could spend some time together and give Don plenty of time to smooth everything over with Raph. Hopefully when that was over the lair would be a much more relaxed place to be.


	355. Pieces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> March 7th - Pieces

Mikey was one happy turtle. Don had been true to his word yesterday and had gone to talk to Raph to get him to stop holding a grudge for an innocent encounter. Mikey wasn’t sure what the genius had said to the hothead but whatever it was, it had worked.

All Mikey could really care about at the moment was the fact that their home was a much more relaxed place to be in comparison to yesterday. This in turn was even more important to the youngest in this moment because they were all working together in order to make their dinner.

Raph had wanted homemade pizza and Mikey wasn’t about to argue against that. Not only did Mikey like pizza but he also didn’t want to jeopardize the tenuous peace that had just been made. That is what led Mikey to happily stirring the pot of sauce on the stove while Leo cut up the toppings, Raph stretched the dough, and Don preheated the oven.

Aimless chatter filled the kitchen as the four brothers each went about their own tasks. Time passed easily and as more of it passed, the more comfortable they all became. Occasionally a piece of food would fly through the air but Mikey was careful to never let anything leave his hand that had even the remotest possibility of hitting Raph. After just having everything smoothed over he didn’t want to mess that up so quickly.

The way they were all working together made Mikey as happy as he could be. His family getting along was something that made him the happiest and he would give anything to keep everything like this.

They were four separate people, four separate pieces but no matter what they always came back together to form one whole. Nothing had ever been able to break them apart and as long as they continued to stand together, nothing ever would.

There were only five members of their family and despite their closeness with April and Casey, there were just some things that the humans would never be able to understand about the life that they had to live. In the end they were all they had and as long as they stayed together, nothing was going to tear them apart.

The more Mikey thought about it, the more he could liken himself and his brothers to pieces of a puzzle. They might look nice on their own and be able to exist that way but put them together and they create something even greater than they ever could have on their own.

Being pieces of one greater whole was the way that Mikey liked best to think about himself and his siblings. It made him feel more connected to them. He knew that his family would always stand by his side until the day that they were no longer among the living. Until that time Mikey would make the most of every moment that he had with his family and worry about everything else later.


	356. Witch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> March 8th - Witch

As the baby of the family there were some things that Mikey had learned and learned well. Right now he was up in his room sulking as only a youngest child could sulk. As far as Mikey was concerned there was a witch hunt going on in their home and he was the accused witch.

It had all started this morning. Mikey had been the last one up and had run into the dojo at the very last moment before Master Splinter would have gotten on his shell about being late. When practice had gotten out, everything had gone to hell for Mikey.

Mikey had headed straight to the bathroom to take a shower but didn’t make it all the way there when a yell of part fright and part revulsion sounded from Raph and Don’s room followed by three voices shouting his name and they didn’t sound very happy.

It turns out that a dead spider had been left on Raph’s pillow, Leo’s tea leafs were scattered all of the kitchen, and Don was missing multiple small tools from his lab. With nothing having been done to Mikey and his history with pranks, his brothers naturally assumed that this was just another prank that he had cooked up and was the reason he was almost late to practice.

No matter how much Mikey had protested to the contrary, his brothers had stuck by their assessment of the situation. Upset that no one would believe him, Mikey had stomped up to his room to pout until they were ready to come and apologize to him.

He knew that he hadn’t done the things that his brothers were accusing him of but he had no way to prove it. He was alone when he had overslept so there were no witnesses to him getting up and running directly to the dojo so there was really nothing that he could do.

After twenty minutes of sulking in his room Mikey came to a conclusion. It wasn’t his problem that his brothers had jumped to the wrong conclusion and were blaming him for something that he hadn’t done so there was no reason for him to stay in his room as though he were a child being punished.

Standing up he walked out of his room and through the living room. On his way he completely ignored the stares that his brothers shot in his direction. After a quick detour to the kitchen for a glass of water, Mikey headed to the dojo so that he could get in some extra practice because it would please his father and right now he was the only one that Mikey didn’t mind being around at the moment.

The sight that greeted him was enough to stop Mikey in his steps. After staring for just a moment, Mikey spun on his heels and walked back out into the living room where his brothers were seated.

“You guys need to come with me now,” Mikey ordered, his tone leaving no room for refusal.

A few looks were cast between the three older turtles before they did as they had been told. When they got to the door they could see exactly what had caught Mikey’s attention. In the room Klunk had managed to somehow climb up on top of the cupboard that Splinter kept his meditation candles in and was batting at the door until it popped open.

Ignoring his audience Klunk used his sharp claws to catch one of the candles and knock it down to the floor where he could play with it. Leo was the first to move as he went to rescue the candle from being damaged.

“I’ll take your apologies whenever you guys are ready,” Mikey stated as he turned around and walked away to leave his brothers to take in this new development and think of the appropriate way to admit that they had jumped to conclusions.


	357. Diapers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> March 9th - Diapers

There were few things that could make Leo happier than his family. His love for them is what drove him in his choices that he made. It was what led him to taking boxes to April and Casey’s apartment to put in the mail for Don.

While he was there Leo had taken the time to stay and visit with his friends. Not only hadn’t they visited in a while but he also knew that Don would want a report about how April was doing in her pregnancy. As of today she was four months along and just barely beginning to show.

After a few hours of visiting Leo had taken his leave and returned home. When he got back to the lair, Leo found his entire family waiting for him in the living room. The eldest smiled indulgently as he joined his family and related the details of his trip topside.

“It certainly sounds as though Mrs. Jones is doing well,” Master Splinter said once Leo had finished speaking. “This is most fortunate and we can only hope that she will continue to be blessed with such good health as she brings another life into this world.”

“I have an idea of something that we could do for both April and Casey,” Leo began catching the attention of his brothers. “I know it’s a bit early to actually do it but I was thinking that we could plan a baby shower for April.”

“That sounds like a great idea,” Mikey said excitedly.

Don and Raph both nodded their agreement. With the life that they had been forced to live by virtue of their differences, anything that gave them something to celebrate was done with great eagerness. The fact that April was like a sister to them made them even more eager to do something to celebrate this amazing change in her life and addition to their small family.

“What kind of things do you do for a baby shower?” Raph asked anyone that could give him an answer. “I don’t know about you guys but I haven’t been to that many baby showers before.”

The four of them exchanged glances that said that they hadn’t thought about that. Master Splinter watched on in amusement while he let his sons work out their own plans.

“Well,” Don began with an air of superiority surrounding himself as he talked. “In a baby shower you throw a party for the mom to be and give her gifts of things that she could use once the baby is born.”

Don’s brothers nodded in understanding, thinking that sounded very reasonable and that Don was definitely quite smart to know things like this.

“We could get her diapers,” Mikey suggested earning himself a confused stare from Don.

“Why on earth would we get her diapers?” Raph questioned as those it was the most ridiculous suggestion that he had heard in a while.

Master Splinter however came to his youngest son’s defense. “It isn’t that bad of an idea Raphael. Babies go through more diapers than you might expect. Diapers would be a wonderful gift and most useful to new parents. I will leave the four of you to the planning.”

As Master Splinter stood up and walked out of the room, the four brothers continued in their discussions on how they would plan the party. As teenage boys they had never been to a baby shower before. Their one saving grace was that the shower wasn’t going to be for a few more months at least. That gave them plenty of time to work out all of the details.


	358. Stamp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> March 10th - Stamp

Mikey moaned shamelessly as Leo worked his way into between his wide spread sea green legs. He had been like this for at least the past hour. Mikey really couldn’t be sure how long it had been though having lost track of time long ago. The youngest couldn’t really be blamed for his lack of focus on something as trivial as time passing by while he was in his current predicament.

It wasn’t even his fault that he was where he was as far as Mikey was concerned. If Leo and Raph wanted to play ‘my dick is bigger than your dick’ than they should keep it between the two of them and not drag innocent turtles into the middle of things.

It wasn’t like he had even been trying to provoke his mate. All Mikey been doing was practicing his grappling as Master Splinter has requested of him. It wasn’t his fault that Raph was the only one not busy and willing to help him.

Apparently Leo hadn’t liked walking into the dojo and seeing Mikey pinned to the ground with Raph tightly against his sea green rump while preventing him from moving away. All Mikey could remember was hearing a growl that could only have come from Leo before Raph was wrenched off of him and he was dragged up to their bedroom and had his wrists tied to the head of the bed.

Everything after that had been a blur of pleasure for Mikey. Leo had overpowered him by exploiting each and every erotic location that he had discovered over the past year. Each move and touch that Leo had made had been for the precise intent of driving Mikey crazy and it was working.

The younger turtle had already orgasmed twice now but Leo didn’t seem like he was about to let up. It was like he was trying to stamp his ownership right into Mikey’s flesh and despite the multiple teeth marks he had left behind, there was still one thing the Mikey’s lover hadn’t done yet.

So far Leo hadn’t yet penetrated him with his hard length but the way Leo’s eyes were boring into Mikey said that it wouldn’t be much longer until that was changed. Right now Leo had shimmied down the bed and was currently lavishing attention on Mikey’s tail with his tongue while working two well lubed fingers into his tight entrance.

Panting breaths issued from Mikey’s mouth as he wriggled on the bed unsure whether he wanted to move closer to the questing fingers or farther away from them. He felt both strung out like a guitar string waiting to be plucked and at the same time like an overcooked noodle too limp to move.

All Mikey could do was moan and churr helplessly as Leo let the tail fall out of his mouth and sat up on his knees to press himself inside of Mikey’s tight passage. Once Leo was completely sheathed inside, Mikey watched as his lover paused and just stared at him.

For a minute they both stayed like that without moving. Mikey knew that it was because Leo wanted to assure himself that Mikey was okay. As much as they both loved driving each other crazy and as much as Leo wanted to put a stamp of possession on Mikey, neither of them wanted the other to truly become overwhelmed to the point that their bodies could not physically handle everything that was happening.

No matter what they did Mikey always felt safe with Leo because he knew that his lover would never do something that would put him in danger. He might drive him to the edge of what he could stand but he would never push too far.

After their hearts had calmed back down again Leo began moving. Each thrust was delivered with power, making sure that Mikey would feel it later. By the time they were done tonight Mikey wouldn’t be able to forget who his mate was and what he was capable of any time soon.


	359. Original

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> March 11th - Original

After having been a couple with Michelangelo for almost a year and having known him his whole life before that, Leo had thought that he had known just about everything that there was to know about his young lover. In the end though he was continually surprised by some of the littlest things that Mikey could throw his way.

Yesterday Leo had all but dragged Mikey upstairs and proceeded to ravage him because Raph had been getting a little too hands on while practicing with Mikey. It had made the eldest want to remind his mate who he was with and that was exactly what he had done.

The way that Mikey had stared at him with such want had only served to drive Leo even wilder in his affections. The end result was multiple bite marks left all over Mikey’s body but the younger turtle didn’t seem to mind all that much and had been more than happy to fall asleep curled up against Leo’s side.

Normally in the morning it was his internal alarm clock that woke Leo up so that he could get ready for practice but today that wasn’t the case. There was something external that had managed to seep its way into his subconscious and urged Leo to rouse.

As he blinked his eyes open Leo tried to figure out what it was that had disturbed his slumber. It wasn’t his eyes however that gave him his answer. It was his ears. Beside himself Leo could hear the faintest rumblings of a churr and the sound of a hand sliding across slick flesh.

The two unmistakable sounds were enough to shake any remaining cobwebs from Leo’s brain as he came fully awake. Twisting on his side Leo was greeted with the view of Mikey laying on his back with his legs spread while one hand flew over his leaking cock and the other rubbed and clutched at the bite marks on the inside of his thighs.

The shift in the bed when Leo had turned over was enough to alert Mikey to the fact that he was no longer the only one awake in their room. Briefly he made eye contact with his lover before scrunching his eyes closed as a blush of embarrassment painted his cheeks.

Leo could only watch the display in front of him for so long as Mikey’s hand sped up as he tried to reach his completion before the forest green turtle couldn’t hold himself back any longer. Surging forward Leo captured Mikey’s lips in a deep kiss while one of his hands joined Mikey’s in stroking the younger turtle’s length.

That was all it took to push Mikey over the edge as he exploded into their intertwined hands. Even after Mikey’s grip had gone slack Leo continued to pump him, determined to milk out every last drop of pleasure from his mate that he could.

“What was that all about?” Leo asked as he panted from the intensity of his own kiss and wiped off his hand onto the blankets beneath them. “Not that I’m complaining mind you.”

Mikey blushed even deeper at Leo’s question. “I can’t help it,” he whispered. “I just really like the idea of having your marks on me. It makes me feel so close to you. That I belong with you and no one can take that away. I know it’s kind of silly but it just really turns me on.”

Slowly Leo brought a hand up to stroke at Mikey’s cheek until the younger turtle was able to look him in the eye. “There is nothing silly about that,” Leo said adamantly. “You are so special and precious to me and if you like it then I don’t think it’s silly at all. You are truly a one of a kind original Michelangelo and I will always do everything that I can to show you that.”

Moving his hand away from Mikey’s cheek, Leo dragged it down the supple body next to him until he reached Mikey’s hip where last night he had left a deep red hickey. Squeezing at that spot earned a low moan from Mikey and his blue eyes darkening in obvious desire. It was going to be a long but very satisfying morning.


	360. Low

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> March 12th - Low

Not only was Master Splinter a ninja master but he was also the father of four children. Four children that were different from every other child and would face dangers that most human children would never even dream of. As such it was Master Splinter’s duty and responsibility as a parent to make sure that his children were as prepared to protect themselves as he could make them.

Part of making sure his boys could defend themselves meant making sure they wouldn’t be distracted when they were by themselves. Romantic relationships were rife with changes for distractions and to combat this Master Splinter would occasionally pair up the couples to spar against their lover during practice.

Right now Leo and Mikey were facing off against one another and both were fighting their hardest. Not only did they want to prove to their father that they wouldn’t be distracted by one another, they also wanted the bragging rights that came with winning a spar.

Normally the two of them were fairly evenly match with learned skill going up against natural athleticism. Today however Leo had a bit of an advantage and he was pressing it for all it was worth. Mikey was still a bit stiff from their previous romp and some of the marks that Leo had left behind hadn’t even completely faded away yet.

They both fought well for over five minutes but Mikey could see the writing on the wall. While he could keep up this pace for a bit more, Leo was eventually going to wear him down to the point where he could no longer defend himself and then claim victory. This was not satisfactory to Michelangelo.

As Mikey worked on holding Leo off he let his mind fly trying to find a solution to his problem. Slowly he was being pushed farther and farther back despite his best efforts and Mikey knew that he was running out of time. Suddenly an idea struck and Mikey allowed himself to be knocked down onto the floor.

Falling on his hip, Mikey let out a pained cry as the faded hickey was smashed against the ground. The cry though sounding painful was actually very calculated. It was loud enough that everyone could hear him but not so loud as to make his family think that he was over exaggerating the fall.  
Mikey moaned just a bit as he rolled to the side to block a follow up attack from Leo which never came. Instead his mate sheathed his swords and he quickly knelt down by Mikey’s side. That was all the time the jovial turtle needed.

Moving faster than Leo expected, Mikey grabbed onto Leo’s wrist and bent it back at a painful angle as he brought a knee up and around to drive it into Leo’s stomach to force the air out of his lungs leaving him breathless. Not about to let his advantage go to waste, Mikey used the moment when Leo was taking a gasp of air to force his captured wrist back behind his shell and shove Leo down onto the practice mat.

Because Leo had been kneeling when Mikey launched his surprise attack Leo’s legs were now awkwardly tangled with each other and easily pinned beneath one of Mikey’s knees while the other pressed into his stomach. Mikey then used his free hand to pin Leo’s free arm to the floor and freed the hand that no longer needed to hold the trapped wrist and arm and pressed that forearm against Leo’s throat.

“Do you yield?” Mikey asked his trapped brother.

Leo wasn’t one to give up so easily and struggled to try and get free for a full minute before relaxing after finding no weak points in Mikey’s hold.  
Mikey smiled proudly at not having lost his grip. “Yield Leo. You lost fair and square.”

“What?” Leo asked in confusion as he stared up into two blue eyes that were sparkling mischievously. “But that’s not fair. You faked being hurt Mikey. You can’t do that.”

“Your enemies will not always fight fair Leonardo,” Master Splinter said from the side where he had been observing the fight and noticed his youngest’s deception right away. “You must always keep your guard up in battle. Well done Michelangelo. You are the victor.”

With Splinter’s announcement Mikey slowly eased off Leo and stood up before reaching down a hand to help his former opponent to his feet. Reluctantly Leo took the offered hand and let Mikey help pull him upright again. Even after he was standing Leo didn’t release his hold on Mikey’s hand.

“That was a low blow dear brother of mine and don’t think I’ll forget about it,” Leo said seriously before a small smile cracked his face. “Good job though Mikey. I’m proud of you.”

“Thanks Leo,” Mikey replied as he squeezed the hand that was holding his before letting go.

Together the two of them made their way over to the sidelines so that they could watch Raph and Don spar. Practice had only just begun and while Mikey had been able to claim victory over his mate today there was still much Master Splinter could teach them and they were eager to learn.


	361. Velvet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> March 13th - Velvet

Ever since Don and Raph had decided to start their online business of repairing things that they could find in the junkyard and selling them through their website, their business had grown quite large. They had eventually invited Leo and Mikey into the fold to help them with the increase in their workload.

Last night Don and Raph had gone out to the junkyard in order to gather new things that they could repair and Leo and Mikey could create a display for in order attract more buyers. It was a team effort, one for which they each had a part and worked well together.

Right now they were all in the office that they used for the work with their business. Raph and Don had been able to fill a few boxes with as many things as they could find. There were now six new boxes filled to the brim with new items that needed to be sorted through before they could begin to make any repairs.

Each of them took a box for themselves to begin working with. While Don may be the one to actually do the lion’s share of repair work, his brothers did know some of the basics and were able to make piles of things that they themselves could work with.

Every time any of them found something that they particularly liked they would show it off to the others with proud smiles. Working next to Mikey was Raph as they each dug for their own treasure. Mikey didn’t notice when Raph suddenly paused after finding an old, dusty bouquet of fake flowers.

Picking up the bouquet of fake velvet flowers Raph smiled wickedly before throwing them at Mikey with the intention of having the dust cause him to sneeze and hitting him directly in the face. Mikey instinctively brought up his hands and caught the flowers. He wasn’t fast enough however to stop the material from brushing against his skin.

A full body shudder wracked through Mikey as he quickly tossed the flowers away from him. Once he got himself under control again he looked up to see all of his brothers watching him with confused expressions on their faces.

“What was that all about?” Don asked trying to figure out what had prompted that particular response in his brother.

“I don’t like the feeling of velvet,” Mikey explained with a shrug of his shoulders.

Leo and Don just shared Mikey’s shrug of acceptance but Raph’s smile just got even wider. It wasn’t often that Raph got something that he could use to hold over Mikey’s head and torture him with the same way his younger brother liked to do to him with bugs.

Once Mikey was sure that the velvet flowers were far away from him so that he wouldn’t accidentally come into contact again he turned his back on them and continued to rifle through the box to see what else was in there. With his back turned he didn’t see Raph slide up and grab the velvet material and hide it in a drawer where he could access it later. After all, what were brothers for if not to playfully torment each other?


	362. Garden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> March 14th - Garden

Being a ninja was not an easy job. Not only did it mean putting your life on the line to protect those that couldn’t protect themselves and long hours of practice in order to keep one’s skill sharp but it also meant taking meticulous care of one’s weapons.

A ninja’s weapons were extraordinarily important. In battle you would live or die by the quality of the weapons that you carried. As such all four of Splinter’s sons took great care to make sure that their weapons were always in the best of shape whether they were going topside that day or not. They had learned the hard way to always be prepared for anything that could happen.

This care of one’s weapons is why Leo and Mikey were currently seated side by side in the dojo as they carefully cleaned and polished every inch of their respective weapons making them all but gleam in the light. For the most part they worked away in silence but every now and again did strike up a conversation.

“I was thinking about those flowers from yesterday,” Mikey started to say, catching Leo’s attention.

“Those ones that you couldn’t stand touching?” Leo interrupted with a chuckle at the recollection of Mikey’s reaction to the velvet.

Mikey shuddered at the memory of the material sliding over his skin. “Yeah those ones. I was thinking that maybe we could grow some of our own. You know, grow a garden or something. Spring is almost here after all.”

Leo’s face scrunched up in confusion. He had never taken Mikey to be one very interested in gardening so he wasn’t sure where this idea had come from. He didn’t want to burst his mate’s bubble however without reason.

“Why do you want to grow a garden Mikey? And where exactly would we put it?” Leo questioned trying to figure out the details of Mikey suggestion.

“I just thought it was something that would look pretty and brighten up the lair,” Mikey explained. “Besides we can grow things other than flowers. We could grow fruits and vegetables so that would be one less thing that we would have to scavenge or ask April and Casey to get for us.”

Leo nodded as he listened to each point that Mikey made. “That all sounds great but there’s still the question of where we would put the garden. We don’t exactly get a lot of sunlight down here and if I’m not mistaken that is kind of crucial to a plants growth.”

Mikey smirked already having an answer to that question. “I was thinking that we could put the garden in my old room. Right now it’s only being used as storage and I was thinking that we could set up some special lamps to help them grow and we could water them and pick them and all of that.”

“That actually does sound like a good plan,” Leo agreed after a moment thought. “We will need to wait a little bit longer for the Spring to officially arrive and warm up before we can actually put your plan into action but I like it. I’m sure that we could get Don’s help with setting up the lights and such.”

Overjoyed with Leo’s positive response, Mikey set aside his nunchucks with care and leaned over the distance separating him and Leo and placed a happy kiss on Leo’s lips. Leo held his sword out to the side to avoid accidentally cutting his gentle mate and returned the kiss just as sweetly. Sometimes it was the smallest things that made them happy and they would always savor each and every one of them.


	363. Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> March 15th - Down

Life was filled with days that in time one would barely remember. Nothing grand happened during them. Nothing spectacular occurred that needed remembering. They were the ordinary days that made up a lifetime.

Right now four mutant turtles were seated together in the living room just hanging out. There was nothing that any of them had to do and none of them really wanted to find anything to do that would draw them apart from each other. In the background the television played though they were only paying slight attention to it.

Don frowned at the scenes that flashed across the television. “Sometimes I truly hate being stuck down here,” Don said under his breath.

“There is at least one good thing about having to live down here,” Mikey thought out loud.

“Oh and what good does it do us to be trapped down here in the sewers while everyone else can walk topside in the sun?” Raph asked with just a trace of bitterness in his voice.

Mikey smiled as though knowing something that his brothers didn’t and happy to be the one with the answers this time. “Well when we’re down here we don’t have to worry about some of the things that every day humans do. We don’t have to worry about traffic or school or getting stabbed in the back by someone that we thought had our back through thick and thin.”

Smiling proudly, Mikey waiting to see what his brothers’ reactions would be to his genius. The only reaction that he received was confusion.

“And most humans do have to worry about being stabbed in the back by someone that they thought had their back through thick and thin?” Leo asked his younger brother trying to understand what he was talking about.

“Well maybe not most,” Mikey conceded. “Just ones that try to rule over others and don’t listen to prophecies predicting your downfall. Beware the Ides of March.”

Mikey giggled while gesturing his hands at his siblings in what he thought was a spooky manner. Slowly the confusion melted out of the three oldest turtles’ eyes and was replaced with reluctant amusement. They all knew what their baby brother was like and couldn’t really be all that surprised that he would bring up such a quote from a play in everyday conversation. Though if he was going to, today was the day for that particular one.

“Of all the things that you could have gone with, you went with the Ides of March. Really Mikey?” Raph teased.

“Well it kind of makes sense considering the Ides of March is the middle of the month which means the fifteenth which is today so it kind of works,” Donnie defended.

Raph just flopped back into the couch cushions and groaned knowing that with Don on Mikey’s side there was no way that he could win. His only hope would have been Leo but his big brother was just chuckling quietly to himself which meant he would get no help from that corner. The best thing that could be done was to just go with it and enjoy the ride which did seem like a pretty good way to spend the day anyway.


	364. Beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> March 16th - Beautiful

Leo sighed happily as he laid in the comfort of his warm bed with his beloved mate wrapped up safe and sound in his arms. It had almost been a year since he and Mikey had become a couple and yet Leo could barely remember how he had ever made it through life without Mikey here by his side like this.

There was something so innocent about the way that Mikey slept so soundly. Leo knew just how dangerous of a ninja his lover was but in times like this it was hard to overlay those two images together.

Softly Leo raised a hand and stroked it along the side of Mikey’s cheek. Mikey was the most beautiful person in the world as far as Leo was concerned. There was the obvious physical attraction that he felt. There was no one else that could get Leo’s blood pumping the way that Mikey could with just a glance or twitch.

The youngest was also a beautiful person on the inside as well. He had such a kind heart and was also willing to help anyone that needed a hand. An example of that had had been when Mikey had taken a small cold and starving kitten and gave it a new home and made it part of their family. There was always room in Mikey’s heart to add another and Leo had no problem sharing so long as he held a special spot all his own and he had no doubt that he always would.

While Leo languidly stroked Mikey’s cheek, Mikey just relaxed comfortably in Leo’s arms content to let his mate think that he was still asleep. He knew that he could let Leo know that he was really awake but this moment was far too wonderful to end.

Not only did Mikey feel so very comfortable with his head pillowed on Leo’s plastron but he also felt so safe. He knew that so long as he had Leo by his side there was nothing that could hurt him. Not only would he take care of himself but there was no way that Leo would ever let anyone get near him either.

That protectiveness made Leo beautiful to Mikey. The leader was always putting others before himself and doing everything that he could to make sure that his family was safe. That dedication never ceased to amaze Mikey. While he had the ability to do as Leo did, it would take a greater toll on his spirit.

Mikey loved Leo for everything that he was. He was brave, strong, and kind. So very kind. Whenever Mikey needed a helping hand Leo was there by his side. Whenever Mikey needed someone to listen to him Leo was there to lend an ear.

There were no words that Mikey could use to sum up how he felt about Leo. His inner and outer beauty were without description and Mikey didn’t even want to try. From his perspective to try and put into words everything that Leo was would only serve to diminish it since no words in any language could even come close.

In a way it was like how laying here pretending to be asleep was nice but wasn’t as good as being awake and getting to fully enjoy this time with his lover. Opening his eyes, Mikey was immediately captured in Leo’s beautiful gaze and knew that there was no one else on earth he loved as he did Leo.


	365. Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> March 17th - Ending

Candlelight bathed the room in a warm glow. The flickering flames gave pools of light to see by and caused shadows to dance along the walls. All in all, the perfect atmosphere for a date between two highly trained ninjas.

For Leo and Mikey this was a very special date for them. As of today they had been together as a couple for one year. Tomorrow would technically be their one year anniversary but they both felt that the day that actually marked the ending of their first year should hold a significance as well.

Together Leo and Mikey had planned this night and worked hard to make it as nice as possible. They had commandeered the kitchen for themselves and prepared a lovely dinner that could then be taken up to their room to consume in private.

While Leo had been taking care of the dishes so they wouldn’t have to worry about them later, Mikey had gone up to their bedroom and set up a nice table with candles scatters all around the room to not only give off a lovely scent but to create a romantic ambiance as well.

By the time Leo brought the food up to the room Mikey had finished decorating and was just about to go downstairs and help his mate. As Mikey crossed the room to help Leo set out the food he flashed his lover a confident smile before taking his own seat across from Leo.

As they dug into the food Mikey thought back that a year ago if he and Leo had been on a date like this the smile that he would have given the older turtle would have been a shy one. Mikey knew that he wasn’t truly a shy person but Leo meant so much to him and pleasing his brother was always at the forefront of his mind. Now he knew that all he had to do to please Leo was to just be himself.

Leo couldn’t help a small smirk from forming on his lips as he watched his mate dig into his food. He loved how full of life and energy Mikey was. It drew him to the younger turtle like a moth to a flame. Leo knew that he had no hope of escaping but in truth, would never want to.

“I got something special for our dinner tonight,” said Leo as he reached under the table and pulled up a bucket of ice with a bottle of champagne nestled in the middle and two glasses.

“Champagne? Really Leo? Doesn’t that seem a bit clichéd?” Mikey teased.

“Well if you don’t want it I’m sure that Raph and Don won’t turn it down,” Leo joked back as he pretended to get ready to stand up only to be stopped by Mikey reaching out to grab onto his wrist to keep him right where he was.

“Don’t even think about it. This isn’t their special night it’s ours and if they want something to drink they can go get their own,” Mikey said firmly as he released his hold on Leo and took the offered glass.

Leo chuckled as he removed the cork from the bottle with a loud pop before pouring the alcohol into the two glasses. Once the glasses were filled Leo put the bottle back into the ice to keep it cold before returning his full attention to Mikey.

Taking a breath to steady himself, Leo began talking. “This has been an amazing year with you Mikey. I used to focus myself on my duty as a leader and everything it took to keep my family safe. That was everything that my world revolved around but then you stepped in and everything changed. For the first time in a long time I was thinking about what I wanted for a change and you gave that to me. You were and still are a breath of fresh air and I couldn’t be more grateful to be your mate and that you allow me to call you my own.”

“I feel the same Leo,” Mikey replied softly. “With you I don’t just have to be the baby brother. I don’t have to hide behind a mask when I’m with you. I can be myself, both the good and the bad. With you I can be free and I couldn’t be happier to be yours and for you to be mine in return.”

“To the ending of our first wonderful year together,” Leo toasted raising his glass.

Mikey raised his own glass and clicked it against Leo’s. “And to the beginning of an equally wonderful lifetime together.”


End file.
